Eventide
by ExaltedLight
Summary: Where there is heroism, there is treachery. Where there is truth, there are lies. Where there is hatred, there is love. The powers of family, love and loyalty are still there despite the descent of eventide. White Electra must understand such powers if she is to stand beside Reshiram again. Sequel to History; character-centric. Some Monochromeshipping.
1. Prologue: Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games, anime or _Pokémon Adventures/Special_. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome. To those of you who have returned, thank you very much. I'm positive that there are newcomers who I had turned away in the beginning; I apologize. Though _History_ is the prequel to _Eventide,_ I could summarize it here to save precious time.**

We find out that Platina Arellano Berlitz and Red Electra are White's biological parents. The revelation of their true identities, coupled with Red's return, didn't suit well with White. She had to come to terms that her entire history was but a lie, which wasn't an easy task for her. N, who left Unova for personal reasons, is forcibly returned to Ghetsis by the Shadow Triad. Even though N is deeply affected by his disinheritance, he believes inherent goodness still resides in his father and tries to reach out to him. After an unexpected reunion with White and subsequent prison break, they discover Ghetsis knew Platina and Red when they were younger. Bianca, Iris, Drayden and Cheren are supporting characters present in the fanfic. Despite his efforts, N reestablishes his complicated friendship with White via romance. He realizes he's fallen for her after a mysterious brunette swoops in and saves the day, thereby impressing White. But one problem remains: White's Reshiram no longer listens to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember that White is her own distinct character and so are Red, Platina and Black. They have no relation to the anime characters or the manga characters, although some characteristics of them have carried over to this series. As for N, I know that he is not Ghetsis's biological son thanks to _Pokémon Black II and White II._ However this is an AU sequel of _Pokémon Black and White_ that was written prior to the release of those games so I am sticking with my material. I have made some changes in ****_History_** **, but only to correct my grammar, add another House and stone, and change some last names. Who knows what I have in store for _Eventide_?**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged strongly. I do not tolerate flaming nor trolling.**

* * *

 **A/N: First off, let me address the readers from chapters 22-26 in descending order. If you reviewed before Chapter 16, please wait for your reviews to be addressed in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26:

Grey Muji: I hope you return because the story of _Eventide_ is going to be intriguing.

lilcook2345: Well, I hope you still look at _History_ because you will be missing out on _Eventide_ and the chance to review the sequel.

Cheep the Hedgehog: I am glad you loved the first one to no end. I hope to see your return for the second one.

The Silver Swordsman: Thank for thinking that about _History._ And it had to be N who realized his feelings. White is still in denial since she's very stubborn, but you know that already. Hopefully you will make a reappearance for the sequel.

korurin: I can deliver, can't I? I am a romantic at heart so I am glad that scene was portrayed perfectly. I _will_ look forward to your return.

teamedward-slenderman: Yes, I did update. But only to promote _Eventide_. Hopefully you know about it from my update in _History_ and will check out _Eventide_. That is, if you're still around.

Guest: I hope you still look at _History_ because now _Eventide_ is here, and ready to be read.

Bella: I am a bit of a romantic at heart, and thank you for thinking the story is awesome. Unfortunately it was not a chapter I posted, but a message in _History_. If you had read it, then I hope to see your return in _Eventide_.

BeedyBug: Thank you for saying that about _History_. I hope you're still alive because _Eventide_ is here, waiting to be read.

Momo-Flying-Lemur: I am glad you are in love with _History,_ and I had always been worried if N, Bianca, Cheren, Ghetsis, Iris and Drayden were in character. I love Ferriswheelshipping a lot as well. Of course I am giddy when he realized his feelings for White too. I am a romantic at heart so perhaps that's why I love romance and thank you for thinking it is romantic and beautifully written. Well, you didn't have to wait for a chapter, but rather a sequel: _Eventide_. Hopefully you are still around.

thelittleglaceon: Thank you for loving the story. That really means a lot to me. I am sorry I left you in suspense for two years, but I had writer's block for that story. It was solved two weeks ago out of the blue by the idea of a sequel. Now that the sequel is here, I hope you are still alive and will read _Eventide_.

MotokiTenshi: Seriously, I never knew my fanfic was that good and my writing skills. I am sorry I left you hanging for two years just to get a response from the fanfic. I hope you read the conclusion in Book 1 so that you would know about _Eventide_.

* * *

Chapter 25:

Ai Star: That was Red if you had read chapter 26. I hope to see you return.

stormy64: Thanks for voting on my poll. I always did appreciate your constructive criticism and saw your reviews on mobile. You're welcome. I hope to see you in _Eventide_.

Grey Muji: He has been a side character. However his importance will be bolstered more in _Eventide_.

* * *

Chapter 24:

UnlockingImagination: How about awesomer? Hopefully _Eventide_ will surpass _History_ , assuming you read it :)

Emodragosprites: I'm glad you like the part about Reshiram and that you were waiting for an update. You really love hounds, don't you? One day, I hope you look at _History_ and learn about _Eventide._ It has its own share of specters.

Pluv143000: That's fine. In the end, the poll wasn't taken into entire account. But I thank you for your input. Hopefully you are still around for _Eventide_.

PositiveCharm416: Black is an enigma for now. But to answer your question, read _Eventide_.

Ai Star: I can't say if your hunch is right or wrong.

kurorin: It keeps you wanting more, right? :)

Grey Muji: Yeah, and the dawn of a new day.

* * *

Chapter 23:

Grey Muji: N could barely deal with Cheren and Red. Now he has to contend with Black.

* * *

Chapter 22:

stormy64: I'm sorry for that, storm. Yeah, all of us know it is Black now because Nate was not around at the time.

Guest: It is Black.

PositiveCharm416: I am planning to update more chapters.

Clouds of Silver: How about being happy for a sequel? Yeah, it is Black.

lilcook2258: Assuming you are the same guest who reviewed Chapter 26, you know the answer already. And it's all right to sound like a schoolgirl lol It means you're excited xD

Interested Guest: I wanted it to be unique because I grew up reading novels that contained many genres, i.e. Harry Potter. Though I know you support Othelloshipping, you were right with guessing it is Black. As for Ash, I stopped watching the Pokémon anime after the Johto region.

greenangel77: Omg indeed :) I am happy you love this story. I have updated this story, but also decided to turn it into a series as well. _Eventide_ is out as of today. I hope to see you.

BokuImouto: Thank you :) If you still read _History,_ you should know about its sequel.

Grey Muji: You know that of course.

Sky Slayer: TOUYA!

* * *

 **White:** ** _What took you so long to update, JulietShadow - ExaltedLight - whoever you are?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Life got in the way, Touko - Hilda - White - whoever you are._**

 **Black:** ** _Hello, Lady of a Thousand Names! It has been so long since we have last journeyed together. What brings you to these papery parts?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Writing fanfiction._**

 **N** ** _: Can we focus on the story and not try to find a cover photo of White, me and him in it?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Why not?_**

 **Black:** ** _It's fine. I do not want to be in the same photo as Natural either. Why have you promoted me to main character status when everyone voted otherwise?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _You and everyone else will find out why as they read this fanfic._**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still writing Ferriswheelshipping moments, although I have promised Chessshipping ones. That means I am probably going to write Monochromeshipping. _Eventide_** **will narrated by Black, N, White and a handful of others. I hope you will like the first chapter. Remember to review.**

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Prologue: Anew_

* * *

 **Black's PoV.**

Sleep in Opelucid City. I would've gotten some if it weren't for those thoughts running through my mind.

I slipped out of the guest room the Evans family had loaned me and made my way to the balcony, surveying the ebony caul called the sky. It stretched before me endlessly, inlaid with glittering pearls and embraced by murky mountains. Beyond the mountainous boundaries lied the rest of Unova and the ocean. On an unrelated note, Unova was far away from Kanto, the Sevii Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola. Nostalgia surged through me as I thought about my homeland.

 _No,_ I told myself sternly. _I have to keep moving forward!_

I took a deep breath as I pulled out a pyramidal pendulum fashioned out of rose quartz from my windbreaker. The pendulum was a memento of my mother, who had given it to me shortly before she went missing.

 _You must protect our family with this pendulum one day,_ she had told me. _Until that day comes, guard it with your life!_

She might as well have poured acid on me, because there were days where I had nightmares about the pendulum. Nightmares about sinister voices belonging to no one. Do you know what they said?

 _That pendulum is as old as time. It belonged to a very ancient, distinguished house that had lost its dignity - a house_ you _descend from._

 _Why would I care about that?_ I shouted. _All I want is to track down that boy and find out what happened to my mother! I also want to become a Pokémon Master like my mother! I could care less whom I descend from!_

 _Your mother had said the same thing once,_ they chuckled. _You'll think differently just like she did, Black. You'll make sure that an old wrong shall be avenged, child. Why bother delaying the inevitable?_

I shook my head and produced a Poké Ball.

"I need some company, Blastoise."

Blastoise materialized into being, giving a big, loud yawn before gazing at me adoringly. I rested my head on my Pokémon's shoulder, aware of how cold I was tonight. Having Blastoise here banished the vengeful spectres belonging to ancient history from my mind.

 _Are you afraid of the dark again, Black?_ Blastoise joked mentally, albeit there was a hint of concern in his voice. _Or are you afraid of dreaming about those specters?_

I laughed humorlessly.

 _Why would I be scared of them? Please, Blastoise. They're just jealous I can sleep, that's all!_ I thought jokingly, grasping one of Blastoise's bazooka barrels. _They zap me with visions about how_ lovely _their lives were. In any case, it'd be silly if I were afraid of the dark. I'm named Black, remember?_

I knew Blastoise would see through my facade rather quickly; he was rather intuitive when it came to my emotional state.

 _You're hurting, are you?_ Blastoise surmised. _That's quite all right, Black. Just remember that I'm here, okay? You've always been there for me ever since I was a baby Squirtle. We're practically family._

I smiled gratefully.

 _Well, of course we're family,_ I agreed. _Whether they're friends or family, Pokémon aren't meant to be used as tools. Now Team Plasma claimed they were liberating Pokémon for the greater good, Blastoise. What good were their words if they're hypocritical? Team Plasma were nothing more than hypocrites who deluded themselves into believing they fought for justice! In the end, they wanted self-satisfaction just like any other human!_

There was a long silence exchanged between the two of us.

 _It's easy to judge humans,_ Blastoise warned me. _There are Pokémon who are just like their Pokémon Trainers. Of course you already know that._

That was true unfortunately. Time after time, I had seen Team Plasma's Pokémon turn a blind eye toward their heinous transgressions. I often wondered how Natural Harmonia Gropius had dealed with being around his former subordinates' Pokémon, seeing he too was marked with the ability to see into a Pokémon's heart. White and Platina may feel Natural was redeemable though I had my doubts. I found myself recalling the time where Natural had accused me of being a Team Plasma informant, which was absolutely absurd. I _loathed_ each and every one of the Seven Sages for reasons known only to Platina, Red and myself. Now I might not know why my ancestors hungered for revenge 24/7, but I knew this:

 _I don't care what Red says; I must settle the score,_ I thought _, and save my mother from_ that boy _. Hey, you said you wanted an old wrong avenged, you crazy ancestors! Well, how about making Emerald and_ that boy _repent and despair for their noble cause? You know, the one that had made me motherless? That should satisfy you all, don't you think?_

 _Revenge doesn't solve anything,_ Blastoise thought sternly. _You should abandon your quest for vengeance and carry out the mission, Black. Your mother's counting on you!_

I stared at Blastoise for a while before letting go of his bazooka barrel and falling to the floor in exhaustion. The world of dreams consumed me whole before I knew it. Or was it the world of nightmares that would consume me tonight?

 _Don't_ _leave my side, Blastoise,_ I thought as I slipped into some much-needed slumber.

* * *

 _My dreamscape decided to head to the National Park in Johto; I knew Johto very well since I had visited the region frequently as a child. I could almost smell the freshly mown grass trimmed neatly into the shape of a Poké Ball. The aroma of honeysuckle drifted from the Sunkern hiding in the tall grass. A flock of Jumpluff sailed through the National Park morning air, singing merrily. Ledyba whizzed out from under the trees, alight with joy. I noticed a couple of Scyther lurking about as though they were ninja jumping straight from the pages of a Johtonese history book. One Scyther leaped from the grass, sunlight illuminating its bladed wings as it swung at a skinny tree and sliced it cleanly in half._

 _This was a rather serene memory I was revisiting. However, Black Urania and serenity could never coexist in the same sentence. A pulsating dome made of dark energy appeared in the north, swallowing the Mortar mountain range east of Ecruteak City. It spread outwards at the speed of light, turning the most majestic and most beautiful of town into either ruins or rubble. An ear-splitting noise reminiscent of an avalanche reverberated around the collapsing structures. It was far too easy to imagine the blood-curdling cries and shrieks of agony piercing through the tempestuous sunless morning sky, now dyed a violent shade of red._

 _I watched in horror as the humble region of Johto was reduced to nothing more than_ _a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The remnants of humanity and Pokémon wandered through the badlands with gaunt faces and weary eyes, their clothes in tatters._

How could you still deny the inevitable? _a voice mocked me._ Johto, Kanto, Kalos, Hoenn, Unova, the Sevii Islands, Sinnoh and Alola have all waged war with one another in the distant past. Forget about the House of Berlitz, Black!

That's all ancient history, _I shot back._ Besides, why do I care about House Berlitz, House Levesque and House Parthenos?

You're one of our brethren, _the voice responded._ By avenging your mother, you're avenging our house! You may still be disillusioned with your mother although you can still save her.

 _The spook dragged me southward until I stood above a blackened land, husks of buildings lying across ravaged cities and towns. Grotesque curls of gray swirled around an imposing volcano and stretched toward a turbulent mass of iron gray. I was under the impression that the spook had shown me not even a tenth of the ruinous region of Sinnoh._

Turn your back on your allies or your mother and Johto shall meet the same fate as Sinnoh! _the voice warned._

You're lying, _I snapped._ I'll save my mother from Furvum Imperium and defeat _that boy_! You're lying! ALL I HEAR ARE LIES! LIES!

* * *

 **White's PoV.**

Strong sunlight streamed through the windows, which meant that it was morning. I opened my bleary eyes and let loose a yawn as I turned on my side. I would've fallen asleep again normally although a voice outside was shrieking something about lying. I replayed the voice in my mind sleepily before I recognized it to be Black's. The cobwebs over my eyes dissolved almost instantly. I bolted upright on the bed, feeling a surge of panic go through me. I flung the cover off me as I climbed down from the bed and threw on my slippers, knowing full well I looked like I had woken up from the dead. I could care less what I looked like right now - I _had_ to find out where Black was; he might be in more pain than I was. So I dashed out of the bedroom and into the hallway, heading straight for the flight of stairs at the southern end.

I scaled up the staircase noisily, Black's shrieks becoming more and more coherent. My footsteps resounded around the room as I drew closer to the balcony where Black was at. I made one last turn on the staircase before slamming face first into a bluish-gray wall. I probably would've fallen had the Pokémon not shot its hands towards my wrists and jerked me forwards. I glanced at the Pokémon, which looked like a rather large, bluish-gray turtle hidden mostly by a bulky brown shell that had gleaming water cannons protruding from it. The Pokémon was none other than an extremely concerned Blastoise. Don't ask me how I knew the Pokémon was a Blastoise. All I knew was that the Pokémon was steering me over to the fitfully sleeping form of a teenage brunette male, his timelessly handsome face drenched in sweat and his shoulders twitching. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Black was being plagued by nightmares.

Blastoise let go of me and I kneeled next to the enigmatic Boy of a Thousand Names (Touya Yagami and Hilbert Shields to name a couple).

"Black!" I cried.

In my haste to rush to his aid, I'd almost forgotten that my own hand was broken. Imagine a bruise being prodded by a white-hot iron rod, then increase the pain tenfold. That was how much discomfort I was in while snapping Black to the realm of consciousness.

"Wake up!" I begged him. "Please wake up!"

Black stopped squirming as his eyelashes fluttered like feather dusters. Blastoise inched over to Black, looking rather relieved. I realized right then and there that Black owned this Blastoise. No, _owned_ was the wrong word to use. This Blastoise was pretty much kin to the mysterious Black. Even so, Black's sepia orbs were wide with surprise.

"W-White?" Black asked, completely bewildered. "G-Good morning! Why - ? How - ? What brings you up here?"

The compelling, ironic voice he'd adopted was now a rather pleasant, velvety voice - one which made me melt inside. Picture a melting Vanillite smiling contently in the Desert Resort on a midsummer day. Okay, so that might not be the best example because the Vanillite in question would be absolutely suicidal. Anyways, that was the best comparison I could come up with that described how I felt after hearing Black's real voice.

Black and I looked at our intertwined hands, my facial temperature rising. I caught a glimpse of Black's reddened face as I ripped my hand free from his, feeling rather disappointed. Then I got annoyed at myself for feeling disappointed out of nowhere. Whatever I was feeling this instant needed to stop; I _had_ to know if Black was alright.

I grinned broadly.

"Good morning to you, too," I said softly. "I woke up and heard you shouting at somebody. I ran up here thinking you were in trouble, but it turns out you were having a nightmare. Were you having a nightmare?"

Black's face darkened; he was on guard now for some reason.

"What did you hear?" he asked curtly.

The broad grin on my face vanished upon seeing his narrowed eyes. Black climbed onto his feet, arctic flames burning in his eyes. Somehow those flames made me feel rather apprehensive. I tore my eyes off his and directed them towards his untidy chocolaty halo. I was beginning to wonder where Black's hat was at until he swept it from behind a potted plant and placed it on top of his head.

"What did you hear me say, White?" Black repeated. "Please tell me."

"'All I hear are lies! Lies!'" I said in a horrible imitation of Black's voice. "You dream pretty loud, you know that?"

Black sighed in undisguised relief, which took me aback.

"I've heard that a few times," he admitted. "The answer to your question is yes, White. I _was_ having a nightmare."

Black and I stared at each other meaningfully, his cheeks slightly pink. I stared and stared until I remembered Bianca and N's not-so-secret conversation from last night. Bianca had mentioned Black was crushing on me although I couldn't understand how she'd arrived at that conclusion. The brunette arched an eyebrow and I dropped my eyes almost immediately, a warm and fuzzy feeling settling in my chest.

"May I ask what your nightmare was about?" I asked curiously.

The brunette considered me for quite a while before his face erupted into a smirk. Then he pulled off his hat and tossed it skywards.

"I'll tell you once milady tells me why she's blushing," he smirked.

I dropped my jaw. Was Black toying with me? There was no way I was blushing! Right?

"No way!" I said shrilly. "There's no way I was blushing, Black! No way in hell!"

I couldn't bring myself to look directly at his shining sepia orbs - they were too bright.

"Sure," Black said skeptically. "Whatever you say, White. So in other words, you're saying I'm colorblind, right? I guess that means I _am_ colorblind after all!"

Black caught his hat and slipped it back on as he embraced his Blastoise.

"I never said anything like that!" I protested. "Don't you think you're being unfair here?"

Black barked with laughter.

"Did you hear that, Blastoise?" Black said in his ironic, compelling voice. "The Jewel of Unova is accusing me of being unfair. I mean, doesn't she realize she's being unfair too?"

Blastoise nodded vigorously, which made me frown.

"How am I being unfair, Black?" I asked him sternly, brushing a lock of hair behind my earlobe.

Black stopped laughing, adopting a solemn countenance. He drew his arm from Blastoise and made his way over to me, all traces of the happy-go-lucky Pokémon Trainer evanescent.

"That's easy enough to answer," he said quietly. "You're being unfair to Platina Arellano Berlitz and Red Electra."

I glowered at him, my frown deepening.

"That's none of your business," I said coldly.

Black studied me.

"While it may be none of my business, it's yours, White," he said matter-of-factly. "Do you want to know why? Because you never what might happen to your loved ones. Really, Blastoise? It's not time for breakfast yet!"

If anybody was being unfair right now, it was Black; his voice caused my resolution to waver.

"It's easy for you think I'm being unsupportive, huh? I mean, you're most likely thinking I'm being both unreasonable _and_ unfair," Black observed. "Let me tell you something White: I've been in your shoes before, and believe me, you don't know what it feels like to be haunted by - by -" he paused, taking several deep breaths, "and to think I could do this calmly."

I stood there, feeling like I had been run over by a train. I remembered my parents and Cheren calling me out on my uncharacteristic behavior. Bianca merely hinted at my unfairness while N remained silent altogether. Was I behaving unfairly? The mere thought of that made my own heart constrict.

Black cocked his head.

"I appreciate your concern," he said, "but don't you think you're better off worrying about making amends with your parents than worrying about me? I've been taking care of myself long before you came into my life, White."

I nodded dumbly as I sprang to my feet, my brain waterlogged. Black reached for my broken hand and slipped it through his partially, stroking it with one finger. There was a an unexpected swooping sensation in my stomach, which faded right after my hand throbbed painfully. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't recoil at the agony.

The balcony behind us gave way to a mountain range, a hint of a landslide wedged between two peaks. I recognized it as the same landslide which barricaded Route 10, Victory Road and the Ellis Pokémon League from Opelucid City. N's Castle loomed over the mountains in the northeast, inaccessible by foot or Bicycle. I still felt responsible for these unfortunate turn of events even though Alder and the Elite Four had insisted that Team Plasma were at fault here.

 _I wonder how Alder and the Elite Four are doing_ , I thought as an eddy whistled through my hair.

This eddy had a special feel to it; changes were about to happen.

I attempted to wrest my hand from Black, who was touching my hand gingerly.

"Could you please stop stroking my hand, Black?" I said pleadingly. "It really hurts, you know."

An expressionless Black unlinked his fingers from mine obediently. Meanwhile I placed one hand over my bosom, feeling uncharacteristically good about my suffering. This pain . . . it left not only a physical impression on me but also an emotional one. Was I turning into N? I wasn't a masochist by nature. However I felt like I deserved this agonizing pain because it proved that I had hurt an important part of myself - the very core of who I was.

"I - I - I . . . uh . . . "

Words had eluded me completely. Now I was unsure of what to say to Black. I knew one thing though: Black appeared to be okay, which meant there wasn't any point in staying here anymore. I glanced at Black one last time before I wheeled about and left the balcony, not realizing that I was taking the flight of stairs all the way down to the level where my parents were sleeping at until I arrived there.

Just what was going on with me? Why did I feel so uncomfortable? Why did it seem like bricks were falling on top of me endlessly? It seemed like the world was spinning around and around me. That was when Black's words hit me; he was telling me in a roundabout way that I was being unreasonable to my parents. They wanted nothing more than to protect me from whatever Ghetsis had up his sleeve and I repaid them by shutting them out. All I was really doing was inflicting pain onto them and myself. If I kept on trying to prune the stormy relationship I had with Red, then I would push him away for good and blow my chances of ever getting to know him. Did I really want my resentment to breed more contempt inside me?

Then there was also the situation with my mother. I had taken umbrage with her because she'd never said anything about her past or true name before Ghetsis had showed up on our doorstep. I doubted that I wouldn't have been so antagonistic towards Red and her if they'd told me the truth from the get-go. In any case, I knew my mom well enough to know she knew what she was doing. What she needed most was her daughter's steadfast support, which I had withdrawn impulsively.

I _had_ to talk to them unless I wanted to be haunted by the overwhelming angst that had emerged in the conversation with Black. On the other hand, I wanted to run away from my feelings albeit they were too powerful to repress this time around. The only place left for me to escape was through a cherrywood door a couple of feet away. You know what? Strike that! I had to run towards that door! Well, I didn't have to run over there: I could just turn around and go back the way I came or I could move forwards by opening that door and facing my mother and Red. Making this type of decision would be as easy as pie to anybody else, but it was really difficult for me.

I sauntered towards the gilded cherrywood door, reaching for the brass doorknob. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. What were the consequences to barging in unexpectedly? That sort of behavior would cause more conflict with my parents, which was the last thing I wanted to happen. I pulled my hand from the doorknob and rapped on the door twice. I heard footsteps shuffling from the other side of the door before it opened wide and revealed my mother, who was wearing a flowing floral nightgown. In the palm of her hand rested a Xtransceiver.

"What are the odds? We were just talking about you," my mother said.

My mother grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the bedroom before she shut the door with her back. A cherrywood bookshelf was pushed against one of the cyan-painted walls, crammed with outdated magazines and manga. Next to the bookshelf was a sturdy cherrywood (Drayden and Iris must really love cherrywood) table supporting a twenty-four inch flat screen television. A Blu-Ray player, cable box, Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 rested underneath the television. I turned around again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Red though the only things left unexamined in the room were the queen-sized bed draped in comfy-looking creamy white sheets and cyan blankets, and dark pillows propped against the bed stand. A nightside table was stationed beside the bed, my mother's ginormous backpack parked on top.

"Why were you talking about me?" I asked wearily. "Where's Red?"

"Red? Are you asking about _the_ holier-than-thou Red Electra?" a haughty, light voice drifted from the Xtransceiver. "Where is he? Well, he's being Red obviously."

A distant humble region popped into my mind. It was a beautiful and peaceful land, rich with secrets and lore. In my mind's eye, I saw a picture-perfect ecovillage at the edge of an enormous sparkling lake. The ecovillage was surrounded by lush backwoods and a rivulet that cut through a majestic country house's premises. The ecovillage was the threshold between the past and the present. Its winds smelled of new beginnings and cleanliness.

My mother sighed heavily.

"You should know how he is already," she reminded him. "Haven't you known him for much longer than me?"

"Yeah," the family friend agreed. "I always did prefer you over Red, Platina. You never compared me to my cowardly old man once."

I cleared my throat.

"Mother alway said to me -"

"That 'you are yourself first before you're anyone else's child?'" he cut across me. "Trust me, White. I already know. So let me get this straight," he paused, "you're coming here, is that right?"

My mother nodded.

"Of course we are. I believe going there might do White and N some good, especially N. I know I might not be his mother, but I still feel responsible for him somehow. You're the best person he could confide in and relate to."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you suggesting that I talk to him, Platina?" the man asked cautiously. "How come you can't do it?"

My mother tilted her head.

"You'd walked a similar road first," she pointed out. "I know you'd never admit it, but you'd never want someone to go through what you went through with your father."

There was a long silence on the other line.

"I'll see what I can do," the man said finally. "Does that mean I have to talk to White too? I'm not her therapist; if she wants to make amends with Red, then she's better off figuring how to do that on her own, Platina. I'm sorry."

I pouted.

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have higher priorities on my list than sitting down with you and talking about Red," the family friend said coldly. "I'll tell your cousin and aunt that you're on your way, Platina. Later."

The Xtransceiver call ended.

I looked straight into my mother's stormy gray eyes.

"I guess this means we're off to see our cousins, family friends and my great-aunt, Mother," I said quietly. "I wonder how my first cousin once removed and he are still best friends after all this time."

I fiddled with the buttons woven through my long-sleeved nightgown absentmindedly.

"Their friendship is proof that miracles actually happen," my mother mused.

 _She has a point there,_ I thought. _My perverted cousin says they loathed each other when they were younger._

"I think he's looking forward to seeing us," Mom said.

"I doubt it," I disagreed. "He sounded more bored if you ask me, but he's been like that for as long as I can remember. Anyways, it's been thirteen years now and he's still determined to find her. If that's not true love, then I don't know what is. Mother," I paused as I bowed my head, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being such a world-class brat towards Red and you! I let Ghetsis get to me and doubt you! I - I . . . "

The words I was about to say died in my throat. I brought my head up and threw my arms around my mother. She froze instantly at my touch before embracing me awkwardly.

"Mother, please forgive me!" I said tearfully. "We'll start anew, okay? I'll turn over a new leaf with Red. I promise."

My mother's eyes softened as she patted me on the back gently.

"I'm in the wrong for keeping my past a secret," she apologized. "I'm so sorry for that, White. I've done more harm than good in the past twenty-four hours, sweetie. That's why I'll answer any questions you have for me from now, okay? I want you to trust me again."

She unwrapped her arms from me and approached the nightside table, slipping her Xtransceiver into her backpack's phone pouch.

"Trust is earned," I reminded my mother, "not given."

"Don't worry," she said confidently. "You'll be able to trust me wholly one day, White. We must trust each other again if we're to stop Ghetsis."

I nodded.

"As long as we believe in our bonds, I know we could defeat Ghetsis."

Mother wheeled around.

"You asked me where Red was," she said softly. "He stepped out for a bit although I'm sure he'd be ecstatic if he knew you wanted to start anew with him. We should start getting dressed now, wouldn't you agree?"

 **N's PoV.**

There was a soft knock on the door almost immediately after I thought today would be a good day. I believed White was behind the door so I told her to wait excitedly. I straightened my room hastily before performing my daily hygiene. I preened myself whilst I headed for the door, hoping I looked presentable in her eyes. I wrenched the door open eagerly and poked out my head, my heart sinking at the sight of my guest: a dashingly handsome ravenette with blood red eyes leaning against the wall languidly.

My mixed feelings about the Kantonian Pokémon Champion caused me to be on guard immediately. Despite not having a high opinion of Red, I managed to have a civilized conversation with the man. I was surprised when he admitted he wanted to talk to me and me only. I asked him if he wanted to move our conversation into my borrowed bedroom though he declined my offer. What really surprised me next was Red inviting me out for breakfast at Delta Rose. Delta Rose was a worldwide restaurant chain whose roots could be traced back to Opelucid City. We left Drayden and Iris's home and made our way into the futuristic city. There must be countless Delta Roses in Opelucid City, but the nearest one was south of the Opelucid City Gym. On an unrelated note, this Delta Rose restaurant looked very much like an Unovan temple from the olden days.

I saw people glancing curiously at Red and Pikachu as we took our seats. I had completely forgotten that Red himself was a worldwide celebrity, which meant he was most likely bombarded by his fans whenever he went out in public. I was having breakfast with one of the most accomplished Pokémon Masters in contemporary history. Now I was unsure about what I should feel in the man's presence. Red seemed to have picked up on my discomfort because he swept a menu into his hands and buried his face behind it.

I unglued my eyes from Red and roved them around the temple, taking in its appearance. The roof was slanted, comprised of sandstone. The temple was painted deep-red-and-ebony, its patio made of cherrywood. The tables on the patio were fashioned from oak, all embossed with delta characters. Atop the tables were silverware, menus and black napkins depicting Dragonair lying in beds of roses.

A shrine priestess with bubble gum pink hair and light blue eyes, about fifteen, skated over to our table with a black pocketbook in her hand. A black fountain pen rested over her earlobe.

"Hello, my name's Wendy! I'll be your server today!" she said brightly. "Do you need more time to look over the menu or are you ready to order, gentlemen?"

Red set his menu on the table. Meanwhile Pikachu climbed onto his friend's shoulder.

"Can I have the Dratini's Spirit?" he asked Wendy. "I'd also like a large Delta Rose latte with a lot of whipped cream if you don't mind. That would be it for me, Wendy."

Wendy stared at Red, her face rosy red for Arceus knew what reason. She turned to me hurriedly, asking me what I wanted cheerily. I chanced a glance at Red, already suspicious of his motives.

"I'm not eating," I announced.

Red regarded me as I turned away from him in my seat.

"You don't have to pay for your breakfast, Harmonia," he assured me. "It's on me. So would you please look at your menu and choose something?"

I turned around and glowered at him. You see, I hated being called by my surname far more than being called by my actual name.

"Do I really have to say it again?" I said crossly. "I said I'm not eating; I'm not hungry."

My stomach grumbled in disagreement. The shrine priestess waitress giggled in response.

Red sighed.

"You have another thing coming if you think that I'll let you eat from my plate," he promised me. "If you don't order something, then I'll order something for you."

I faced Wendy, who was scribbling down Red's order in her pocketbook.

"Which one of your orders includes biscuits and gravy, Kalosian toast, bacon strips and scrambled eggs?" I asked her.

"The Ace of Altaria," Wendy answered. "Is that what you want?"

I nodded mechanically.

Wendy smiled.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked me kindly.

"Hot black tea with lemon," I replied.

Wendy asked us if we wanted anything else whilst she scribbled down my order. We told her that would be all before she slipped her fountain pen over her earlobe, shut her pocketbook and relieved us of our menus. Her eyes lingered on Red briefly before she turned around and skated up the patio and through the double doors, the waft of baking bread coming from where she entered.

"Don't you want to feed Pikachu?" I whispered.

Red picked up the knife and banged it against the fork.

"I share my food with whatever Pokémon I have out at the time," he said. "Look, I know you're suspicious about my motives, Harmonia. But," he paused as he put down the silverware, "I want to start anew. I made a really bad first impression and I wanted to start over on a clean slate."

I leaned forward, studying White's father.

"Do you know what Amara used to tell me, Red?" I said warily. "'There's no such thing as a free lunch. One way or another, there will be a cost.'"

A dreamy Pikachu glimpsed Red as he jumped onto the table and sniffed the air.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" he said, wagging his tail delightedly.

Red appeared rather pensive.

"Amara was a very wise woman," he approved.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You speak of her as if you know her," I noticed.

"I only met her once," Red confirmed. "I know her father Wilton and cousin Amarillo del Bosque Verde better."

I dropped my jaw, my heart pounding wildly.

" _The_ Amarillo del Bosque Verde?" I breathed.

I had heard stories about Amarillo del Bosque Verde from Amara. Amarillo was a Pokémon empath just like me, except she could heal a Pokémon's wound with her magic touch.

Pikachu nudged Red, who started petting the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"The one and only," Red agreed. "Amarillo changed her name to Yellow del Bosque Verde when she became of age. Did you know Yellow researched about her own gift among other things?"

He was about to say something else when the waitress came back with my Ace of Altaria and Red's Dratini's Spirit. The Dratini's Spirit turned out to be over-easy eggs, pumpkin pancakes, sausage patties and buttered biscuits. Red started fishing out money from his pockets just as Wendy set down the plates on top of the table.

"Do you take Kantonian currency?" Red asked the waitress.

Wendy plucked the piping hot black tea and Delta Rose latte from the platter she held aloft and placed them next to our plates.

"Yes," she answered. "You look an awful lot like the Kantonian Pokémon Champion Red Electra. Red is said to be the most powerful Pokémon Trainer in modern times. Are you Red by any chance, good sir?"

A bored Red brandished a wad of Kantonian Poké Dollars in front of Wendy.

"Would it really matter if I was Red Electra?" he said tonelessly.

Wendy swiped the money from Red's awaiting hand, looking rather gleeful. The teenage skated toward the double doors again swiftly - perhaps a little too swiftly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu reproached his friend.

Red laughed nervously as he ripped open several packets and drenched his stack of pancakes in maple syrup. Meanwhile I grasped a bacon strip and munched on it, savoring the smoky flavor.

"You're going to drown your pancakes," I moaned.

I slurped up the rest of the bacon strip just as Red cut through the pancakes.

"They taste a lot better this way," he assured me.

I pulled out my belated mother's Menger Sponge pendant from my shirt, watching Red wolf down his pancakes. I remembered Red mentioning a female friend who had once owned a Menger Sponge that looked exactly like mine. I found that to be quite the coincidence.

I twisted and turned my pendant, seeing Red scarfing down his food. He sure could eat a lot for someone as lean as him.

"What other things was Amarillo researching?" I asked Red.

Red, who was feeding Pikachu forkfuls of buttered biscuits and pumpkin pancakes, considered me.

"Yellow was trying to see if the Platinum Trinity had cadet branches. House Berlitz, House Parthenos and House Levesque are considered to be the Platinum Trinity," he added quickly, seeing my confused face.

"Why were you trying to see if they had cadet branches?" I wondered.

Red waved his silverware-free hand airily.

"There might be an off chance that the cadet branches of House Levesque and House Parthenos have the God and Void Stones in their possession."

The ravenette dug his hand into his snug shirt and fished out his Heal Ball pendant. Pikachu arched himself over Red's plate and nibbled at the food.

"Yellow doesn't have any connection to the Platinum Trinity," Red continued. "None at all."

Silence settled between us and I decided I should start eating my Ace of Altaria; I wasn't a fan of cold food much. Red, Pikachu and I breakfasted at the table, hearing the sounds of chattering and silverware clinking against the plates all around us. It only took a matter of minutes for me to get stuffed.

I crossed my knife and fork over the plate, dabbing at my face with the napkin. I crumpled the napkin into a ball and tossed it onto the plate as I showed off my Menger Sponge to Red.

"You said a friend of yours had a pendant such as this," I recalled.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "You remind me of her as a matter of fact. I see more of her in you than Ghetsis for some reason. That's really saying something, you know?"

"What was her -?" I started to ask Red.

"OH, MY ARCEUS!" voices screamed from behind us.

Both Red and I looked up from our unfinished breakfast. Wendy had returned with a throng of her coworkers, all of them holding notebooks and pens. A few were clutching their Xtransceivers.

"That's Red Electra alright, Wendy," a swooning coworker of Wendy's said. "Can I have your autograph, Red? No, make that a picture! I want to remember how handsome you are!"

Red and I shifted in our seats nervously as Wendy and the others surged forward in unison.

"I'm not in the mood for autographs or photos, ladies," Red said nervously. "I only came here to have breakfast in peace."

Wendy cocked her head.

"There's only one thing to do, then," she said regretfully.

"Let us go?" I suggested hopefully.

Red stood upright, locking his eyes onto mine.

"There's something Harmonia and I need to do first before we sign any autographs or snap photos, Wendy," he said innocently.

"And what would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

I jumped to my feet right when Pikachu perched himself on Red's shoulder. Red knocked over his chair seconds before his horde of fangirls lunged at him crazily. He pushed past them as fast as thought and came toward me.

"Run, of course!" he said shrilly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed the prologue, my readers.** **Here's a question. Who do you think the mystery person Platina and White contacted is? When you review, feel free to leave your answer there. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Black and Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Nintendo only. I do own the _For the Love of a King_ series. Also, I have no ownership of the cover photo.**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome back, my readers! I am happy many of you had decided to give the sequel a shot and so far, all of you seem to enjoy the prologue. Actually, I am going to be honest with you readers. Since I am attending university for mechanical engineering, the sequel - as you already have noticed - will not be updated daily. However, I will alert you when I do update. With that being said, let me address those who reviewed/followed/favorited** ** _Eventide_**

Guest: I wanted to push Red into the crowd, although I'd decided against it. Thank you for the compliment about the series. As for the mystery person being Silver, you made a good guess.

Sky Slayer: Thank you for seeing the PM and welcome back! I'm sorry you reread _History_ just to RR _Eventide_. Don't worry, White's going to learn the truth. Platina's the last Berlitz, not the last of her entire family. As for the mystery person, I intentionally left their name out. But you know them already.

KsandraMallan: Thank you for replying and welcome back. I loved writing their interaction. As for Red, he's considered to be the most powerful Pokemon Trainer of the century and I find it easy to believe he has fans worldwide. As for the mystery person, they weren't referred to in _History_.

greenangel77: Thank you for replying to my PM and welcome back. Thank you for the compliment. I wanted to add Black's perspective into the series, so I'm happy I integrated him quite well. You can bet there will be twists and turns.

Erika Elencia: Thank you for everything and welcome back. Thank you for replying to the PMs.

PositiveCharm416: Thank you for replying to me and welcome back. I'm glad you thought the prologue was an excellent read. As I said to green, there will be twists and turns.

Digidestined of Destiny: Thank you for replying to my PM and for the favorite/follow! Welcome back.

Vanessa-Stories: Thank you for favoriting/following. Welcome back.

Xaehttium: Thank you for the favorite/follow. Welcome to the family :)

EasilyDistractedBookWorm: Thank you for the favoriting of this installment. Welcome back!

neon-green-violin-27: Thank you for the favorite/follow, offering to be my beta reader and replying to me with critique. As for _Eventide_ being darker and emotional than _History_ , I'm going to do my best with that. I'm happy the prologue has a good start. Welcome back.

PrincessBlaziken: Even though you didn't review, you had offered your review via PM, which still counts. As long as I got off to a good start, that's good news. _History_ has a good chunk of questions that _Eventide_ will either answer or address, so naturally they're tied together. As for the mood of the story, thank you for thinking it's perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address my reviewers from Chapters 17 - 21 in descending order.**

Chapter 21:

Pennate Marauder: Hopefully you read the rest of _History_. I like being sarcastic and making others laugh so I am glad you love it. _Eventide_ is waiting.

Ferriswheelshipping2: Red is nothing like Ash. However, I had looked into your suggestion as I fell out of the anime years ago and I believe that it is a fantastic idea. Unfortunately, neither White nor Red will have that ability. The ability, when used, will be toned down a lot for obvious reasons. White's birthplace is supposed to be ambiguous and for my readers to determine themselves. N has both a Lucario and Zoroark if that helps.

Amazon Calypso: Nice indeed. Hope to see you here.

FizzyJello: Did you expect a sequel? Because this is it!

stupidbread: I have to build chemistry between characters to see compatibility. I am the type of person who wants to know how and why they ended up together if they are the pairing I want to put together instead of just throwing them together. I may be a romantic but at the same time I am a linear thinker. Well, that is if I am telling the story.

Actually, I am not the type of person who does not leave their work unfinished as I frequently am distracted by real-life things, which is why I am updating slowly. The same will apply to _Eventide._

Sky Slayer: Thank you. Hopefully you are around.

greenangel77: I am happy you think it is good. Though I am a romantic at heart, I want a balanced story.

m.878: Thank you. It was great to hear that my writing style appealed to you. Hopefully, you still are around.

graveyard charm: I know :(

Archnila: I agree with you on that. Although I do love romance stories, I at least want one where there is a plot and the pairings are in character. Because White was based off her game counterpart, I had to instill her with a personality. It would be awkward if I didn't. Hope to see you.

Madam Rodoshe: It will become darker in _Eventide._ Hope you will read it.

KsandraMallan: We all have our nitpicks. And Rattata wasn't meant to be taken seriously lol I just threw the Pokemon in there for my own amusement.

Grey Muji: A descent into darkness, which will continue in _Eventide_ later on with another person.

Chapter 20:

graveyard charm: Lucario is a fan favorite, and one I like as well. As for Riolu, I could use that Pokemon in the future. N is not the only character in the series who has a Lucario.

SliverSquid: Battles are hard to write. But I am glad you like them. There will be more in _Eventide_.

Grey Muji: Yeah, pretty much.

EnHarmonic Angel: They are all right.

Chapter 19:

Guest: I know.

EnHarmonic Angel: Agreed. Thank you for saying that. It means a lot.

Grey Muji: Ghetsis was only straightforward about Platina's idea of liberation. He was only telling half-truths about her accomplishments in order to make White feel inferior to her mother.

Chapter 18:

Enharmonic Angel: I have offered my thoughts about chapter 19. As for ruining Ferriswheelshipping moments, it would either be Ghetsis, his BFFs or Red xD

Grey Muji: I actually envisioned the whole scenario in my head, and I hoped for my readers to see that as well. As for Kyrurem, that Pokemon will appear in the series. But as for who will be its chosen Trainer . . . well, it could be anyone. As for Platina, she may have had all three at one point. Or perhaps she only had Dialga. I can confirm that she knows of and has seen all three.

YamiNeco: Well, I know it has been three years, but thank you for telling me that. I love Ferriswheelshipping very much. As for History being well-done, I am hoping _Eventide_ will surpass _History_ in terms of writing. I tried to flesh out the characters to the best of my ability and imagined what sexual tension would be like. I also do not want Ferriswheelshipping to move too quickly. If you had read chapter 26, N has realized his feelings for White/Touko/Hilda. We all know she reciprocate his feelings, but she won't realize them in the same way he does. Other romantic ships will be in the series, such as SilentProtagonistshipping/Mangapearlshipping, for instance.

DarkenedEternity:

\- Hmm . . . that was the word that appeared in my mind for White then.

\- Sometimes, I like to start out with a short sentence.

\- They didn't want their night ruined, but for different reasons. White wanted N to realize that he had to embrace who he was, not who he should be. Whereas N ideally wanted to show White that side of him was but a mask, not the real him.

-That's for comedy relief purposes. N will always be there to catch her, and vice versa.

\- N's Idealism and White's Truth have been cropping everywhere in the story, but subtly. Once I analyzed them, I realized that their core traits and the flip side to their core traits have been showing more or less through _History_. Those sides of them will hopefully be more visible in _Eventide_.

\- Ghetsis is wealthy, not N.

-M has a FB page? Lol.

-I did reveal more of Cheren's personality in chapter 25, albeit he will be more fleshed out in _Eventide_. White has been too preoccupied with N, so she hasn't been the greatest friend to Bianca or Cheren.

-Lincoln's quote fit the situation, so that's why I threw it in.

-Red keeps more than his ego than in that Heal Ball for an emergency lol

-I believe that 'wanna' and 'gonna' will be used more by White and Bianca rather than Cheren and N. White and Bianca are lazier with their speech than the latter two.

-I thought it was beautiful as well. N's Idealism is brought to light in this reference.

-It was consistent basis. I was trying to update as quickly as possible, but did not proofread. I may need a beta reader for grammatical purposes.

-In all fairness, N needed to snap out of his "reinvented" persona. As of now, N is in transition between those two personas.

-I had heavily hinted he would make an appearance at the Temporal Festival.

Hopefully you will read _Eventide._

Naomi Blackstar: Thanks. This story has become an installment of a series. Ghetsis would ruin the moment if you had not read Chapter 19 yet.

Icekitsune: Cliffhangers are evil! I hope to see you make a reappearance in _Eventide_.

silver rosebud: Ghetsis Harmonia did. Hope to see you in _Eventide._

Taeminnie: I wanted it to be romantic. And I am glad you loved the story. To be honest, it is an installment, not a story. I hope to see you here.

Archnila: I hope that comment was funny xD White is supposed to be comedy relief.

Chapter 17:

Carlisto: I admit that she is selfish and hypocritical. As for her being harsh due to her mood swings, that was unintentional, as I am bipolar and had no idea how to properly convey emotion. In the first installment, I made slight characterizations in order to water down her bipolar tendencies. There is also the possibility you may find her harsh because of her sarcasm. Thank you for the constructive criticism. If I did make the others have realistic flaws, then I am glad. The battle scenes were really hard to write, but my favorites are the ones between Platina and Ghetsis.

Larxa the Writer. I still am obsessed with this pairing as well. Thanks for loving N's personality.

DarkenedEternity:

-The clothing part did slow the plot down in that chapter. I am not going to lie.

-Thank you.

-I wanted to flesh out Bianca more and show that she was friends with White.

-Red is a jerk, no doubt about that. However, _Eventide_ will flesh him out more.

-I prefer N as insightful and having knowledge of social interactions. Realistically, I believe N was sheltered, but was exposed to Ghetsis, the Sages, Team Plasma, the Shadow Triad and his foster sisters Concordia and Anthea enough to have some knowledge of interpersonal relationships.

-When Ghetsis disowned N, my heart was ripped out of my chest. I could relate to N though my case wasn't as extreme. Pretty much when a parent denies you, the world you know comes crashing down and you don't know who to trust. It is psychologically damaging and hard to overcome. Also, love is a central theme to the series. The whole conflict between Platina and White stemmed from White's unresolved issues about her father.

\- Ferriswheelshipping has to go through trials and tribulations. Whoever said love was easy?

\- So do I xD

-It was random. I connected them in the re-editing phase.

-That was the best way to describe their animosity toward each other. You are not the first to say you can see the whole story in your head.

-The hat man was important.

-Well, she did hurt Red's feelings big time. Then again, White's feelings have been hurt by Red so karma served Red a big dish of hurt.

-Though N isn't oblivious to human interaction, he is different when it comes to matters of the heart.

-More impish than evil. It was supposed to be comedy relief.

-The informant is also a vigilante. N believes the informant/vigilante to be Black.

* * *

 **A/N: White, Black, Platina and Red are based off their counterparts. Anything not pertaining to the games, manga or anime is fanon and made up by Yours Truly. In all honesty, I haven't watched the main anime since the beginning of _Pokemon Advanced Generation_. And now, for my moment of fun!**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Let me introduce you to our guest of honor - Cheren Kurosaki. Hello, Cheren!_**

 **Cheren** **(adjusts his glasses)** ** _: What kind of stupid idea did you come up with this time?_**

 **ExaltedLight** **sigh** **s** ** _): None, Todd Haberkorn -_**

 **Cheren (grunts):** ** _My name is Cheren Kurosaki, not Todd Haberkorn!_**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: Well, Todd Haberkorn's your voice actor in my mind, Cheren. End of story._**

 **Cheren (folds arms):** ** _I'd rather be someone else. But_** ** _since we're on the topic of voice actors . . . can I ask you who we all sound like to you?_**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: Does it matter?_**

 **Cheren** ** _: It doesn't matter to me._**

 **ExaltedLight (smiles):** ** _I hear Laura Bailey, Caitlin Glass, Monica Rial, Todd Haberkorn, Johnny Yong Bosch, Bryce Papenbrook and Yuri Lowenthal for the main cast._**

 **Cheren:** ** _Hang on. Some of them have more than one voice they use for characters. Which ones are -?_**

 **ExaltedLight (gives Cheren a pointed look):** ** _Do you have any more questions, Cheren?_**

 **Cheren (sighs):** ** _Two, actually. Am I really more important in_** _**Eventide** **? Do you have news or hints for the readers?**_

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Yeah, you are. As for news and hints, they're all in the chapter._**

* * *

 **A/N: Remember reviews and constructive criticism are strongly encouraged. I, however, do not tolerate flaming. My beta reader** **and I present to you the second chapter of _Eventide._**

* * *

 **N's PoV.**

If I had known that Red was going to be swarmed by his rabid fans, I would have never left Drayden and Iris's residence.

Though I had considered shoving the man into the crowd, I decided against it for some unknown reason. Instead, I had listened to Red's advice and booked it, narrowly avoiding collision with a young boy wearing a shirt embossed with the words, "KEEP CALM AND LOVE RED".

 _Damn you, Red!_ I cursed mentally whilst vaulting into the sky, landing precariously on a corbel arch bridge's ledge not far from Delta Rose. _Now I have to worry about your hordes of fans._

In the civil hubbub, I lost sight of the Kanto Pokemon Champion.

"AHHHHH!" Red's fans screamed.

Every one of them, young and old alike, began to dart toward the bridge, eager countenances etched upon their faces. How they managed to keep a firm hold on their pens and notepads was beyond me. Anyhow, I had no interest in learning the physics behind the scene I was witnessing.

 _If they swarm me, there's no telling what they would do to me. I better think fast!_

Straightening my hat, I took a deep breath. I didn't know where Red was nor did I care. All I wanted was to steer clear of the flood of humans before they mowed me over. That left me with only one thing to do: I jumped over the ledge and launched myself into the brook below.

As I made bodily contact with the brook, I was instantly submerged into its depths, hearing the roar of its current. I cringed inwardly at the awful din the current was making in my eardrums.

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have dived into the water of a city. It saddened me that humanity polluted and abused their water resources. So, I assumed that this brook would be filthy and almost impossible to see or navigate through. That scared me. My fears were unfounded, as the water was crystal-clear and cool.

As I wrestled against the current, I spotted blades of grass sticking out from the smooth, round stones scattered across the brook's floor. From afar, I could discern a few Basculin swimming southward, their thoughts reverberating through my mind. Even underwater, my empathetic abilities were as sharp as ever. Flailing my arms, I glanced at the top, seeing that the shore was visible. Smiling, I swam toward the surface, breaking the barrier between water and air seconds later. As I opened my mouth, I inhaled and exhaled, keeping myself afloat by kicking the water lightly. When I started breathing normally again, I took in my surroundings.

So far, there were no signs of Red's fans on either side of the shoreline. Relieved that I couldn't hear their abhorrent squeals and shrieks, I started to wade over to the northwestern section of the brook. As I clutched onto an rocky outcropping protruding from the shore, I saw a disembodied hand in front of me.

"Grab my hand!" Red's voice invited, the man wiggling his fingers impatiently.

He didn't need to tell me twice. As soon as he said that, I grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me ashore. As soon as I was over the edge, I let go of the outcropping and sprawled myself on the ground. Looking upward, I studied the dark-haired Kanto Pokemon Champion, his eyes unreadable as he slackened his grip on my hand.

I met his stare with a glower.

"Did you see me jump into the brook?" I asked him stiffly.

Pikachu came into the midst just then, holding Red's glove, looking rather displeased.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu."

A small smile creased Red's dashingly handsome face.

"Yeah, I _did_ see you dive into the brook, Harmonia. And it was a dive a Swimmer could pull off."

I was angered by his blasé demeanor.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 1: Black and Green_

* * *

 **N's PoV.**

As I regained my footing, I grasped the hem of my long-sleeved shirt and wrung it out, draining the excess water from my article of clothing. Looking up, I noticed that the current had carried me much further than I had thought, because I had traveled northward of Delta Rose and the Opelucid City Gym.

My whereabouts? The watercourse had led me to the alleyways of Opelucid City. Despite there being a small flight of stairs leading up to level asphalt, a wall of crates, an aqueduct and a steel fence that barricaded Opelucid City from Route 10, the atmosphere was layered with a sense of wrongness.

 _We shouldn't be here,_ I found myself thinking.

Though I should've went with my instincts, I found myself focused on my chagrin.

"Why am I not surprised you would see me jump off the bridge?" I let go of the hem of my shirt, narrowing my eyes. "Actually . . . where were you when that happened?"

Red flexed his fingers as he slid the glove on his bare hand.

"I know you're probably thinking I had a kick out of your problem with -"

"It sounds like something you or your daughter would do," I interrupted. "It appears as if both of you are tricksters by nature."

My voice had a lukewarm edge to it as I mentally made the comparison between father and daughter.

Red was about to throw a retort at me when all of a sudden his eyes widened. His face morphed into an expression of pure fear. Red's eyes - always reminding me of fire - were ablaze with a mixture of emotions. Pikachu leaped off Red's shoulder, his vivid red cheeks crackling with lightning.

"Chu!" he growled, just as Red casually plucked a Poke Ball from his belt.

"Get behind me."

Red's voice was firm, even though his expression belied his tone of voice.

When he noticed that I looked at him dumbly, he shot his hand toward me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I tried to struggle against his iron grip. Unfortunately Red's human strength overwhelmed mine, as he was easily able to drag me behind him as if I were a rag doll. After he released my collar, I found myself gasping for air.

As soon as my breathing became even, I hissed, "What was that for, Electra?"

Red didn't respond. All he did was dart his eyes skyward, me following suit. At first I wondered why he was interested with the milky umbrella above us that was the sky. Imprinted against the horizon were the skyscrapers, complexes and buildings of Opelucid City.

"Look."

Red motioned at a shadow, agilely bouncing against the sides of the towering buildings. There was a shout of high, cruel laughter when the shadow descended into the nearest alleyway.

"I'm glad I found you," said a sinister voice.

There was a _SWOOSH_ as a figure cloaked in an elegant black habit edged with silvery-blue trimming emerged from the alleyway, approaching us with the gait of a skilled hunter.

"We should run," I said fearfully, my heart pounding against my chest.

My breathing pattern became uneven; a fresh wave of dread clawed itself from the bowels of my mind, threatening to drown me. Why was I so afraid of this newcomer? As the hooded figure closed the gap between us, an evil grin was visible beneath their hood.

"You'd be an idiot to try that move! Because," they paused, "we _love_ it when the hunted resist their fate. They make our job so much more fun!"

Red bared his teeth, balling his free hand into a fist.

"What have you done with her?" he spat. When the hooded figure's grin became broader, White's dad bristled. "Answer me!"

The figure stopped dead in their tracks. They lowered their cowl, allowing Red and I to see their face. Red recoiled, his eyes filled with horror.

A young boy, about fourteen, with a sporadically arranged mane of russet, was glancing at us, his eyes colored auburn. Atop his head was a carmine visor, embossed with a colorless Poke Ball. As he pushed aside his cloak, I noticed that he was wearing a licorice black long-sleeved t-shirt and cobalt windbreaker. As the brunette bore his eyes into ours, reminding me of arctic weather. The aura about him was threatening but authoritative. When he smirked, his auburn orbs were twinkling with malice. The mysterious person reached under his habit and produced a Poke Ball.

Turning to Red, he answered, "I escorted her to Lord Emerald. Where else would I take her?"

A guttural noise rippled from Red's mouth.

"You left Black without his mother, Blake," he said savagely. "You rats left Artemisia without a mother and brother! What have you done with Kris, Gray and Green? ANSWER ME!"

Blake dropped his smirk.

"I really don't care about Kris Yoruno and Gray Melinoe, Red. They disappeared about thirteen years ago, right? Or was it fourteen? Maybe it was fifteen."

"As for your childhood friend, spare me," Blake said tonelessly. "Green had the misfortune of being game during the Furvum Imperium hunting season."

The brunette licked his lips, his auburn spheres more malicious.

"You heard her cries of defeat, Red. Didn't they remind you of music?" He tilted his head, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. "Hauntingly beautiful music that swells at the climax of a touching musical! How it makes my heart swell!"

Bile built up in my throat. I felt as if I were going to throw up at Blake's revelation.

I didn't know what the two of them were discussing, but it was clear that Red and Blake shared a violent history. Unlike Red, Blake gloried in it.

Fury flared in Red's eyes.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU FURVUM IMPERIUM RAT!" Throwing the Poke Ball, he bellowed, "I CHOOSE YOU, POLI!"

As the Poke Ball clattered to the asphalt, it swung open on its hinges, the light forming into a Poliwrath. As Poliwrath released a battle-cry and flexed his muscular arms, Red snatched the rotating Poke Ball from the air.

Blake faced me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said sharply. "Send out a Pokemon and do be quick about it. I'm starting to see why Lord Emerald had forsaken you for the Grand Design, little Harmonia."

"It was Ghetsis who -" Red's heated words about him not caring what aliases Blake's superior went under finally registered into my brain. "Are you saying that Emerald of Furvum Imperium is also Ghetsis of Team Plasma?" I said, the concept foreign to me.

Surely my father was named Ghetsis Harmonia, _not_ Emerald Harmonia. His loyalties were definitely to Team Plasma, _not_ to Furvum Imperium.

Blake sneered at me.

"I think I said enough for one day. Wouldn't you agree?" Tossing the Poke Ball to the ground, he yelled, "GO, SAMUROTT!"

There was a flash of light, and a Samurott appeared, wearing an auburn scarf around her neck. The Poke Ball zoomed back to Blake.

I was trying to fight against the conflicting emotions that had arisen inside me.

"Are you including me in a Battle Royale?" I asked.

Blake rolled his eyes at my question.

"Not just any Battle Royale," he grumbled. "A Furvum Imperium Battle Royale. Double Battles, Multi Battles, Triple Battles, Sky Battles, Rotation Battles and Inverse Battles are types of Furvum Imperium Battle Royales."

I selected a Poke Ball. As I enlarged the capsule, Red moved aside, allowing for me to fling the Poke Ball at the ground.

"I CHOOSE YOU, WALREIN!" I shouted, seeing Walrein bursting from his confined space. He bellowed at the top of his lungs, his tusks gleaming threateningly.

When the Poke Ball returned to me, I narrowed my eyes. "I may not be a Battle expert, but two against one? You're at a serious disadvantage."

Blake seemed unfazed at my observation. As he stored Samurott's Poke Ball within his habit, his sneer melted from his face. Drawing his hand away from his robes, Blake shrugged his shoulders casually.

"That was the same attitude I had against him," Red confessed. "The same attitude _Green_ had against him. I don't plan on making the same mistake again!"

Though this was a Battle Royale, I had a feeling Red was going to team up with me.

 _There's no way I would work with Red in order to defeat Blake,_ I promised myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red send Pikachu out onto the battlefield, Blake tossing another Poke Ball to the asphalt, a Gallade appearing from the wave of light.

"I CHOOSE YOU, ZOROARK!"

When the Poke Ball hit the asphalt, Zororark rocketed out of the wave of light, his claws pulsating with shadow. Simultaneously, Blake's and my Poke Balls came back to us, both of us putting them back to their resting places. Blake twirled around, performing a back-flip twice, landing on top of the wall of crates.

"The Furvum Imperium Double Battle Royale, Act One, Scene One has already begun," he said. "Let's throw on a righteous performance, okay?"

 **White's PoV.**

After my mother and I finished getting ready, the two of us went down the staircase, eventually reaching the ground floor.

"I smell breakfast," I said to my mother happily.

Mom beamed at me.

"Remember that we're Iris and Drayden's guests, White. What I am trying to say is: don't pig out. The others need to eat their share of breakfast too."

She touched my capped head, but the gesture didn't feel condescending at all. After withdrawing her hand, Mom started to walk away, but not before beckoning at me to follow her.

 _I wonder who's making breakfast,_ I thought, noticing that we were walking across the lobby, heading for a set of open doors.

The waft of a homemade meal was strongest here. Instinctively, I sniffed the appealing scent, inhaling it shamelessly. I was so spellbound by the delicious aroma that I didn't realize I had entered Iris and Drayden's dining room/kitchen.

"Cheren?" my mother's voice said, thick with surprise.

I slapped my face hard, bringing myself back to reality. The kitchen was designed similarly to our kitchen back at Nuvema Town, save the cupboards were made of mahogany rather than oak. Behind the island was Cheren, wearing a chef's hat reminding me of Mom's Drifblim's puffy cloud corona. He was back in his modern-day clothing, except he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and had a piece of cloth wrapped around his neck.

Cheren, who was mixing something in a glass bowl, flinched. He looked up and held our gazes, flashing a shy smile.

"Good morning, Platina and White," he greeted us. "How are you two doing this morning?"

He let go of the mixer, picked up the bowl and emptied the contents into a pan. Behind him, I could see he had assembled just about anything you can eat for breakfast.

"Did you do all this?" I asked Cheren, amazed that he was cooking without assistance. "Where are Drayden and Iris?" I made to enter the space Cheren was in, although my friend shook his head. "Alright."

"Iris and Drayden went to the Opelucid City Gym," Cheren replied. "They said something about conducting a drill. I said: ' _Well, I'll tell the others that. But is it all right if I made breakfast in your household?'_ Surprisingly they gave me permission."

He somehow had gotten hold of a spatula, as he was sifting the contents of the frying pan.

"I know what you're going to say, White," he continued, not looking at me as he flipped the eggs over. "Spare me the lecture."

Mom was gazing at me, a smile on her exquisite face. Both of us locked eyes with each other before my mother started laughing.

"I'm sorry, White." She ambled over to Cheren, who was reaching into the egg carton. "You're a sensible young man, Cheren. In all true fairness, you are the most sensible out of my daughter, Bianca and you."

"Hey!" I complained. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cheren half-turned about, wearing a sly smile on his face.

"She means the adults take me more seriously." Adjusting his eyeglasses, Cheren faced the stove and counter. "I know what I'm doing. For heaven's sake, I'm not the same Cheren Kurosaki who left Nuvema Town half a year ago!"

Mom smiled.

"I can tell," she marveled. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Cheren nodded just as the oven made a chiming sound.

"I guess they're done," he said cheerily.

"Then I guess White will help you clean up," Mom said finitely, grasping me by the collar. "It's the least you can do to thank your friend."

As soon as she released me, I went over to the sink, seeing piles of dirty dishes. Without hesitation, I turned on the faucet.

"Thank you," I said to Cheren, seeing the basin beginning to flood.

Turning around, I noticed Cheren nodding. Mom beamed at me before thanking Cheren. Even though Cheren tried to act as if it were nothing, I knew he was grateful.

"Did Drayden mention anything about Skyla?" Mom asked him.

"That was the first thing I was supposed to relay to you," Cheren said instantly. "He told me to tell you that Skyla's waiting for us with a cargo airplane. Are we fleeing Unova by any chance, Platina? Unova is a big region to find shelter in."

Mom was poker-faced. "I have family and friends in another region who may be able to help us."

As I turned around, I thought about Reshiram, N, Zekrom and Black.

"Last night," I began carefully, adding dish soap to the flooded basin, "you seemed as if you knew Black, Mother."

"I know him," she admitted. "Half a year ago, he came to Nuvema Town and visited me. At first, I was suspicious that he knew my real name. Then Black told me his story."

Cheren politely asked if he could put the frying pan in the sink, which I agreed to.

As I heard a drawer open, Mom continued, "Last night, he gave me permission to tell you about his parentage."

As I whipped off my gloves, I went into deep thought.

 _I never would've thought Black would tell Mother some of his backstory,_ I mused. _He always seems so emotionally closed off. For some reason, I get the feeling that he's in pain._

As I moved the dishes into the basin, I wondered if Mother was speaking to both Cheren and I or only me.

"Black's the son of my friend Green," Mom said slowly.

Her voice cracked a little when she said her friend's name.

"Wait a minute." I could imagine Cheren making a timeout gesture. "Are you talking about Green Urania?" His voice was thick with excitement. "I know she hasn't been involved with the press and media for over five years but I still want to meet her!"

When Cheren was younger, he used to pin photos of the Pokemon Masters he admired on his bedroom walls. Cheren categorized these Pokemon Masters by region. Though he had photos of Mom, Red, my cousin Gold and our family friend Silver, he had an entire collage dedicated to Green. When we were ten, Cheren was at the pinnacle of his Green obsession and asked a disgruntled Bianca if she would dress up as her. That ended pretty nicely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Cheren massaging the faded scar marring his eyelid. Every time Cheren touched that scar, pain flitted across Bianca's face. Though the conflict had been resolved by Cheren and Bianca long ago, I still felt as if I should've placated Bianca that day.

As I scrubbed the dishes with a sponge, Mom said, "The one and only. Red used to call her Beauty Queen back in the day.

"She wasn't obsessed with her looks," Mom added quickly. "Red called her that because Green was flirtatious and silver-tongued with males. I'm doubtless Black is her son."

"The _Unova Gazette_ never reported Green having a child," Cheren said confusedly. "You and your friends must have had a lot of influence if you were able to keep the press and media quiet about Black."

I heard the sound of chopping, and knew Cheren was cutting the links he had pulled from the oven. My stomach rumbled just then. I turned around, glancing at Cheren and my mother.

"I hope you didn't hear that," I said meekly. "Mother, why are you doubtless about Black being Green's son?"

Mom's eyes turned stormier, the way they usually did when she was thinking a million thoughts at once.

"They share similar features and personality traits. Green also had a pendulum, and she always said that she would pass it on to her child. Black has that pendulum. I suppose this means our breakfast is ready, Cheren. Am I right?"

Cheren smiled.

"Yes, Platina. Are you done with the dishes, White?"

I nodded as confirmation, placing the sponge back where it was.

"Yes."

Mom's face suddenly darkened.

A surge of protectiveness welled up inside me.

"What's wrong?" I said carefully.

"Nothing is wrong."

Cheren waltzed over to the cleaned dishes, inspecting them thoroughly.

"You know you could've just put them in the dishwasher, right?"

He pointed at a solid gray dishwasher right next to the sink.

"And you didn't tell me . . . why?" I said, feeling phantom pain in my hand.

Cheren smirked.

"I must've thought it wasn't important," he said teasingly, laughing heartily. "If you want to punch me, you'll probably break your other hand. Do you really want that?"

I calmed myself down at that. Cheren's words carried sensibility to them along with reason. As Mom tore her eyes off me - still having a grim expression - she went over to Cheren's side and assisted him with fixing everybody's plates.

"White." Cheren's tone of voice had shifted. "Can you . . . uh . . . go with me to wake up Bianca?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, his ivory cheeks flamed with color.

I smiled, but not before glancing at my mom.

"Sure," I said agreeably. "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Bianca needs to wake up," she said mechanically, clutching her scarf absently. "I'll be fine, darling. Go on."

Cheren and I looked at each other, nodding in unison. Both of us left the kitchen and marched towards the dining room. When we reached the doors, I chanced a glance at my mom, worried about her.

"Let's go," Cheren said, dragging me out of the dining room.

 **Black's PoV.**

I left the humble abode of the Opelucid City Gym Leaders upon having sensed a disturbance in the city of fair Opelucid.

 _Could that boy be in Opelucid City?_ I thought, mentally trembling at the image of a teenager with unruly russet hair, crazed eyes the color of dried blood, a cruel grin on his face. _If he's here, then Opelucid would be plagued with nothing but trouble from Furvum Imperium and that boy._

For many moons, I wondered if Furvum Imperium had any connection to Team Plasma, aside from their leader. Judging from his behavior, Natural didn't know about Furvum Imperium's existence. Platina and Red were a different story.

Platina speculated that Furvum Imperium probably had the other Sages as possible members. As for Red, he remained silent when we were discussing them. Unable to handle their secrecy, I told Platina that White and her friends deserved to know the truth about my parentage. I had considered telling White myself earlier, but I had decided against it. Instead, I suggested that she make amends with her family.

Besides, I needed to find out if the Obsidian Terror knew Mom's whereabouts or not. I knew he had challenged Red and Mom to a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale and defeated her. I wondered if she had foreseen these turn of events, as she had entrusted her pendulum to me the day her captor came for her. From the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale, I learned secrets about her past. As much as I wanted to save her, I couldn't help but feel disillusioned with Mother for being secretive. However, I was consumed with knowing more about her past. I didn't want to learn more about it. I _needed_ to learn more about it. That obsession made me more embittered and fueled my anger.

 _Don't be angry at her_ , I reminded myself for the umpteenth time as I strolled by a bazaar.

My stomach growling, I decided to go in and purchase some food. After conversing with a baker couple, I bought a batch of crepes from their bakery and exited the bazaar.

I eyed the translucent bag of crepes hungrily. As fast as thought, I thrust my hand into the plastic bag, extracting a fresh crepe. As I brought it close to my mouth, I bit into it, pulling a piece away and swallowing it whole. It was a decent crepe, albeit I found myself longing for Mom's homemade crepes. Call me biased, but I found home-cooked meals to be better than store-bought meals. But food is food; One shouldn't be too picky with its supply.

Before I knew it, I had devoured all the crepes in seven minutes. Now I needed to find out why I felt a disturbance in Opelucid's atmosphere. As I came to a crossroad that branched outward into three different directions, the abnormal feeling coursed through me again.

Instinctively, I pulled the pendulum out from its resting place. I swung it back and forth three times. It swayed to and fro, paving an invisible arc across the clear sky, like an ordinary pendulum. But this _wasn't_ an ordinary pendulum. I had seen it respond to Mother's whims or requests in a variety of ways. Mom said it only responded to the number three. Keeping her words in mind, I swung the pendulum thrice. Each time, the pendulum failed to resonate with my whims or requests.

Frowning, I slipped the useless object inside my windbreaker. Then I broke into a run, tightening the grip on the bag as I headed northwest. If I couldn't pinpoint trouble, then perhaps I could poke and prod until it found me. There was always a plan by default. In Black World, that plan was known as Plan X or Operation Eventide. I never wanted to use Plan X because I feared giving into the power of Eventide I had inherited from Mother.

 _No,_ I told myself firmly, clenching my fists. _Don't think about the dark side of Eventide._ I could literally feel eyes from the shadows studying me intently. Every molecular particle in my body was shouting at me to run toward the shade and melt into its depths. _Think crepes. One crepe. Two crepes. Three crepes._

That was how I calmed my nerves. While I was thinking about crepes, I realized that I had zoomed past the Battle House and headed straight into an alleyway. I could definitely tell that it was early morning, since the sunlight rays weakly lit the shadowed street up. Luckily, I could see through the dimly lit street without aid of eyeglasses. Judging from the ham stone walls, I was in a section of Historic Opelucid.

A sudden chill went through me, causing me to shudder. Even if the shadows weren't whispering to me about my plight, I knew instinctively I was in hot water. The rational part of me wondered why I was immobile and not fleeing to safety. Whereas the irrational part of me approved of my decision to stay here and welcome the threat.

"Who's there?" I demanded, grabbing one of my Poke Balls from my belt.

There was no response to my demand, which made my unease grow stronger. I decided to swerve around, hoping that I would see a silhouette emerge from the shade and jump into the sunlight. No one could be that quiet.

As I stopped spinning around, I glanced up, seeing a robed figure sitting on top of the deserted building, their legs moving back and forth.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I bellowed, motioning at the figure.

When they didn't move a muscle, I wondered if I were seeing things. Holding that thought, I clipped the Poke Ball back to my belt and sprinted over to the nearest trash container, catapulting myself to the slanted surface. Above me were a series of conduits hugging the walls. A strange idea took hold in my mind, and I decided to act upon it.

Taking a couple of steps backwards, I measured the distance between the trash container and the lowest pipe. With luck, I would be able to achieve maximum liftoff and grasp it.

 _I don't believe in luck! I'll make it!_ I thought.

I ran off the container, suddenly airborne. I managed to grab hold of the pipe. A smile of triumph graced my face. On whim, I treated the pipe as if it were a stationary trapeze, flinging myself over it once before dropping onto the metallic surface.

Immediately I searched for the figure. But they were nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse, I could no longer sense their presence. Well, if I used Plan X, their presence would be revealed to me in a matter of minutes. As if _that_ would happen.

 _JUMP OFF!_ the shadows urged me. Startled, I almost lost my balance. _JUMP!_

I sprang off the pipe, heading straight for the alleyway floor. As I sailed downwards, I heard a strangled hiss from above. When gravity tackled me to the ground, I landed on all fours. As I wheeled about, I saw the hooded person was in free-fall mode, moving their arms wildly. A millisecond later, they crashed on the floor. Releasing a pained sigh, they climbed to their feet.

I knew instantly they were from Furvum Imperium. They had on the same elegant dark habit the Obsidian Terror sported. As they brushed themselves off, the silvery-blue trimming woven into the habit glowed luminously.

Facing me, the Furvum Imperium intruder whined, "You're not playing by the rules at all!"

Judging from the voice, the intruder was female.

The triumphant smile planted upon my face warped into an impish smirk. Pushing myself to my feet, I regained my footing, gazing at the hooded girl before me.

"What rules?" I asked her playfully. "Do you have a rule book, milady?"

I brushed my bangs aside from my forehead despite wearing a hat.

"A rule book?" Her voice raised several octaves. "I make up my own rules!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"So do I," I informed her. "Whatever rules you have in mind for me, you might as well forget about them! Rules don't exist in Black World."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," the robed female said with mock regret, "but you see, I can make just about _anybody_ play by my rules."

I snorted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not meant to follow orders." As she sauntered closer, I added impetuously, "You ladies really love to try to tame the untameable guys, don't you?"

The banter I was trying to have with her was an act. By doing that, my mind was free to think about possible ideas that I could execute in order to make a getaway.

"Seriously?" The female reached inside her habit, producing a Poke Ball. "You know, don't you think it's a bit arrogant to assume that I want to tame you? I don't want to tame you, much less want you."

The disdain in her voice was as clear as day.

"Then why were you pursuing me?" I asked, unfazed by her scathing comment. "I have every right to -"

I stopped mid-sentence as my uninvited guest threw a shard of glass towards me. I ducked it by a hair's breadth, frozen in shock. As soon as I recovered from the shock, rage exploded inside me. Curling my hands into fists, I threw her a dirty look.

"Are. You. Insane?" I asked coldly. "Sharp objects like that can seriously injure somebody! Just what are you trying to do here?"

A reptilian smile replaced the simple smile on the cloaked young lady's face. For the first time, I saw her aura and shuddered. The aura embracing her form was dull pink, overlapped by vibrant shades of brown and gray.

"For one, I want to see you despair," she said conversationally. "But how were you able to detect me? I consider myself quite good at stealth!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Now who's the arrogant one?" I challenged her. "Here's a thought. Why don't you go back to finishing school and learn how to be stealthier? Maybe then you'll be able to catch me."

The young woman hissed indignantly.

"Defiant, aren't you?" Her white hand grasped the cowl gingerly, the reptilian smile turning into a frown. "I don't need a response from you. Because everything in the universe sings a song."

"And your point is?" I said without enthusiasm.

She pointed at me.

"YOUR BLOOD HAPPENS TO SING ABOUT _EVENTIDE_!" the girl shouted gleefully.

I felt as if she had stabbed me with the shard. My defiance and rage evaporated into thin air. Confusion and despair gripped every molecule in my body, trying to seep its way through me.

"How can you tell?" I asked as my hand grasped my shoulder.

She let the cowl slip from her grip, revealing her face. A teenage girl eyed me with cornflower blue eyes as harsh as winter. Her pink hair was done in a plait, a mint cream ribbon snaking its way through the braided hair. With a flick of her hand, she tossed the plait behind her shoulder.

"A song's rhythm is a river's current," the girl responded. "Currents tend to make waves and last I checked, waves are frequencies. That pretty much answers your question."

"You haven't answered my question at all!" I snapped. "I had fun with the banter, but playtime's over!" Grasping the same Poke Ball from earlier, I continued, "It's time for QA, you Furvum Imperium rat! Except I'm going to be asking the questions and you'll be answering them!"

"' _Except I'm going to be asking the questions and you'll be answering them_ ,'" the unnamed female said in a rather horrible sing-song imitation of my voice. "The only question I'll be answering is the one about your Eventide blood." Fluttering her eyelashes, she continued, "So how about showing off those skills of yours I've heard much about, hmm? I suggest that we have a Pokemon Battle - just you and me!"

"I have a better suggestion," came a haughty, tenor voice from nowhere. "How about turning this Single Battle into a Battle Royale?"

A man strolled casually to my side, clenching a Poke Ball. The man, about in his mid-thirties, was hauntingly handsome. His untidy mane of lava red fell down to his shoulders, branching outwards in three directions. His eyes were silvery-white, reminding me of the full moon in winter. I could see he was wearing his trademark clothing: a black vest with maroon trimming matching his gloves, denim jeans and dark sneakers.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly to my godfather. "Do Red or Platina know you're here?"

When Mom went missing, I went to live with my godfather and Artemisia for a short while. Though they were more than happy to take me in, my godfather had other priorities. He had sent me to Unova a couple of months after I had turned fifteen and told me to look for Platina.

My godfather regarded me with a faint smile.

"I'm here for a lot of reasons, Black. Platina contacted me, asking me to tell her cousin she was on the way with some friends. But neither of them know that I'm tracking down a Furvum Imperium lead." He half-turned to the teenager, his expression darkening. "When I was eleven, I would say people like you were wimps. I wouldn't even think of Battling a person such as yourself!"

Though his voice was calm and composed, I knew he was infuriated, disgusted.

The Furvum Imperium member looked as if she swallowed a lemon.

"Don't you dare call me a wimp!" she growled. "I'm more than just your bane and equal! I'm the same -"

My godfather grimaced.

"I won't deny I was hardhearted, abusive and power-hungry as a child," he cut across her. "If you're saying you're the same as I was, you're wrong."

His silvery-white orbs had a shattered look to them.

"Don't bother explaining yourself," I begged my godfather.

The redhead nodded at my words.

"You heard my godson," he told our opponent. "I know you Furvum Imperium rats are proud and think you're tough. I enjoy tearing down the proud and powerful, so be prepared to know your place!"

The girl glared at us.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of your threats?" she said disbelievingly. "Why don't you stop hounding me and find a new hobby? You're ruining open season."

My godparent's grimace deepened. His eyes developed a hateful blaze to them.

"I'M RUINING OPEN SEASON?" he bellowed. "Furvum Imperium hunted important people to me as if they were game! To add insult to injury, they were ripped away from me! A year ago, you tore my childhood friend away from Black! And now," he paused, his orbs clouded with absolute hatred, "you scoundrels want to add more to your pathetic Grand Design!"

"I'm really hating your attitude," the enemy snapped. "Don't insult the Grand Design - you have no idea of its strength! But if you want a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale, then wish granted! I'll let you two work out the boring details."

I looked at my godfather, seeing him quaking with anger.

"She's trying to unhinge you," I warned him.

"We're not playing by her rules," he said acidly. "Black, do you know anything about Inverse Battles?"

"A little," I admitted. "Are you saying you want to have a Furvum Imperium Inverse Battle Royale?"

He nodded.

The pink-haired member of Furvum Imperium smirked.

Clapping her hands, she said cheerfully, "You have excellent taste, scary man!" She flung her Poke Ball at the floor, screaming, "YOU'RE UP, MILOTIC!"

A serpentine Pokemon I had never seen before emerged from the capsule, flicking its fanned fins slightly. Judging from its graceful, elegant movements and its serene voice, the Milotic was a female. Her blood red eyes twinkled with delight, the hair-like fins above them jerking violently. As Milotic swayed her serpentine body, the scales adorned on her skin shimmered as brightly as diamonds. I could've sworn I saw tiny rainbows reflected in the Pokemon's scales.

"Isn't she pretty?" her Trainer marveled, the Poke Ball returning to her hand.

"Teenagers seem to think their looks will last forever. Beauty comes from within," my godfather scoffed.

As our opponent stored Milotic's Poke Ball in her habit, he sent out Gengar. Gengar melted into the shadows, cackling heartily as he popped back into existence.

"Say hello to Gengar!" my godfather said.

Both Battle Royale participants glanced at me.

I stood rooted to the spot, feeling honored as well as afraid. A Pokemon Master wanted to join forces with me, one that I admired. Better yet, that Pokemon Master was my godfather.

However, I was a novice Pokemon Trainer. I wasn't in his league. What if I let him down? The possibility of that outcome was enough to make me frightened. At that grim thought, I hung my head down.

"Hurry up and send out your Pokemon!" our foe snapped.

I stood immobile for a couple of seconds before remembering my mission. No matter what, I had to rescue Mom. If I let fear get the best of me, I would never be able to reunite with her. We would be permanently separated.

I had to make a decision. Now.

* * *

 **A/N: The second chapter of the sequel, "Black and Green", concludes here. Remember to drop your reviews and/or critique before you leave. I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

* * *

 **Black: _She's fangirling over here! It's like her Ouran Highschool Host Club phase all over again._**

 **Bianca: _You say it as if that's a bad thing, Black! ExaltedLight happens to be a fan of that anime._**

 **Cheren (reading the manga): _Black reminds me of Tamaki a bit._**

 **Black: _I'm a brunette, not a blonde!_**

 **Bianca: _Well, I prefer the cool type!_**

 **Black: _Then that means Cheren's Kyouya. For some reason, I can see that._**

 **Cheren: _I coincidentally share the same voice actor as Hikaru._**

 **N: _I'm just curious. But what is my trope?_**

 **Bianca: _I'd say you have traits of Haruhi Fujioka._**

 **(Black laughs)**

 **Bianca: _What's so funny?_**

 **Black: _The natural type. Don't you get it?_**

 **Cheren: _I guess I have to calm everyone down before it gets ugly! Wait for the third chapter._**


	3. Battle Royale Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or P _okemon Adventures/Special_. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either ****_History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I** ** _do_** **have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made for the series whatsoever.**

* * *

 **A/N: After updating the second chapter of _Eventide_** , **I immediately hit the books. As much as I wanted to write another chapter, I had to study for my Linear Algebra final. I'm sure I have fans that hate mathematics - a phase I can identify with - so I won't bore you with a course that is upper division mathematics. I am going to add a poll on my profile. Be sure to check it out.**

* * *

 **A/N: Now I would like to address the reviewers and readers from the preceding chapter of _Eventide_. That also goes for the ones who had reviewed through PM.**

greenangel77: SILVER! It's Silver whose Black's godfather. Words cannot express how good it felt to add Silver into _Eventide_.

There were many interesting new things that occurred this chapter. Eventide was referred to in _History_ , but not named. However, Black's strange power will be explored more during the story. But is the second installment named after Black's ability or is it named after something else entirely? Furvum Imperium is an organization that will be reoccurring through the story. The whole universe is interconnected in this series. I was going to have characters appear from Orre, the Decolore Islands and the Orange Islands, but I had decided against it recently. So spin-off regions and anime-exclusive regions are considered legendary lands or lost ones in the series. I did promise more Ferriswheelshipping moments. And they are on their way. After putting the original story on hiatus, I read many fanfics and drew inspiration from other authors addressing their readers. I determined that taking the time to PM them and acknowledging their reviews let them know that they mattered. It's hard to explain, but I hope my readers understand what I am trying to get at.

KsandraMallan: I plan to execute the concept to the best of my abilities.

Guest: Your deductions were correct. Just as Platina and Red are crosses between their game and manga counterparts, Silver is as well. That's all I can say for now. As for Blake, he's Nate from B2/W2. I changed his name because I wanted his name to mean black. Eventide is Black's ability, which will be explored further as the story progresses.

Eeveemaster7: Thank you for reviewing the story through PM. I look forward to seeing you here in the future.

foxchick1: Welcome to the family and thank you for the follow!

maktrent33: Welcome to family and thank you for adding the series to your story alert!

SLEeclipse: Thank you for the review through PM.

PositiveCharm416: I still thank you for taking the time to RR my story.

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address my reviewers from chapters 12 - 16 in descending order. If you are a reader who hasn't reviewed those chapters, feel free to do as you please.**

Chapter 16:

Dawn and Paul Girlie Girl: And I am okay with that. However, I left it to the viewers to choose White's father, as I wanted him to be from the games.

thewookie1: It was a good pun. So far, it looks that way. I hope to see you here.

Naomi Blackstar: Thank you.

Happy Days 3: Thank you so much. Back then, I actually didn't proofread my stories. Now I do. Hope you find out about the sequel.

raykee247: Thank you for the information. Because of the critique, I have improved the quality of my stories.

MissBayley: Cute scene. Did you anticipate that I would come out with a sequel? I hope you did well at the formal. I always did like Red as a character.

Darkened Eternity:

-I watered that down.

-I omitted that line in the re-editing of History.

-That pretty much is the point of not knowing what to think about Red.

-Trust has become a plot element over time. It is now a theme in the series.

-They are more acquaintances than friends. Cheren's reasons for that are sort of touched upon in Chapter 25.

-I love the Nintendo Wii. Enough said. And I fell out of the anime a very long time ago because I got tired of Ash.

-Red isn't Ghetsis's biggest fan. And the running joke is too priceless to drop.

-Pretty much.

-Sarcasm on Red's part.

-It's one or the other when it comes to tempting fate or N being adamant.

-Very philosophical indeed. I agree that is an age-old question.

-Well, it was meant to be humorous. But if it subverted virtually every Ferriswheelshipping fic, then I guess that ending was epic.

-You wanted Ghetsis, so I gave you Ghetsis in chapter 18.

Chapter 15:

bubbles1011: I meant to mislead you with the name before White's father was revealed to be Red. As for the House of Green, I decided to change the name of that house and add another house. So now, the House of Green is the House of Parthenos and House of Levesque. I hope to see your return in _Eventide_.

EnHarmonicAngel: I know she had major mood swings. I couldn't convey emotion properly back then, although I have a better understanding how to now. Her character was slightly tweaked in the reediting process.

obsessionist97: Thank you very much. I hope to see you return.

MissBayley: Everyone loves Red! I knew he'd win anyway xD

thewookie1: Star Wars reference, much? LOL

Darkened Eternity: You and me both hate cliffhangers. I hope you read the rest of _History_ and know about _Eventide_ if you're still around.

Chapter 14:

Emodragonsprites: They say laughter's the best medicine :)

EnHarmonicAngel: That line was priceless, I have to admit.

La-Pia: Thank you for thinking the story's epic. Hopefully, you know about the existence of this fanfic.

EEVEEE3: Thank you for thinking that. Hopefully, you're still around and know about _Eventide_.

Taeminnie: Cliffhangers are good/bad. Depending on the situation.

Chapter 13:

Taeminnie: Thank you for thinking that. If you're still lurking around, hopefully you know about _Eventide._

Rodoshe Hossain: Red's the father. Hopefully, you learn about _Eventide_.

Chapter 12:

my pen is better than my sword: I don't know how Bianca is OOC. She seems to be in character but that's just me. As for White, she knows they're not overweight. It's just easier for her to think they're not menacing by cracking jokes about them.

Lollisalol: Cliffhangers are an art. Thank you for thinking that about _History_. Hopefully, you know about _Eventide_.

MissBayley: White's trying to convince herself she doesn't. You know what they say. The more you hide your feelings, the more they show. The more you deny your feelings, the more they grow.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, it is time for the guest of the chapter to make their appearance in this section. Say hello to Silver!**

 **Silver (frowns):** ** _Why do I have to do this interview?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Because I happen to be a fan of yours._**

 **Silver: . . .** ** _I don't know what to say._**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Well, do you know what to ask?_**

 **Silver:** ** _Yes. Where are they, ExaltedLight?_** ** _You know, don't you?_**

 **ExaltedLight (nods):** ** _But I would spoil the story if I disclosed their whereabouts._**

 **Silver (stands up):** ** _Then there's no point with continuing this interview._**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _There's no need to be rude, geez!_**

 **Silver:** ** _I'm on a schedule_** **(leaves).**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Silver, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, BW, B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins). I highly recommend reading Pokemon Adventures/Special if you haven't read it yet. Bianca has a slight OOC moment.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged, with flaming being a zero tolerance.**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that you are all looking forward to the Battle Royale, especially** _KsandraMallan_. **Note that** **the perspectives are happening at the same time** ** _and_** **a flashback will happen this chapter, although the incident will be altered.** **My beta reader and I present to you the latest chapter, "Battle Royale Part I".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at **eventide**." - Google definition_

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 2: Battle Royale Part I_

* * *

 **Black's PoV.**

Ten seconds. That was how long it took me to select one of the Poke Balls strapped to my belt.

As I pressed the Poke Ball's button, Silver said to me, "If you think that I want another person to be my Battle Royale partner - you're in for a big surprise."

I tried not to ponder his words as I tossed the Poke Ball to the ground. "SHOW YOURSELF, FROSLASS!"

My Froslass ascended from the ground, her lithe kimono-clad figure moving gracefully. Froslass stirred the air with her pale fingers and produced a small blizzard that spiraled around her - the snowflakes fluffier and softer than a Cottonee's belly.

Froslass's Poke Ball gravitated back to me.

After I caught it, I said, "I'm not on your level, Silver."

Silver regarded me. "Watch and learn," he advised me, gesturing toward his Gengar.

The Pokemon stretched his plump body outward, becoming thinner and thinner as the seconds slipped by. When Gengar was virtually the shape and size of a life-size spaghetti noodle, he dove into the pool of shadow beneath us.

The Furvum Imperium member snorted.

"Why are you having your Gengar do parlor tricks? Milotic, show Silver a _real_ performance!" Pointing at my godfather, she cried, "ATTACK HIM WITH DISARMING VOICE!"

My eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" I shouted, clipping Froslass's Poke Ball to my belt. "Pokemon League rules state that Pokemon can only battle against _other_ Pokemon, not humans!"

 _I know you can hear me, vessel of Eventide_ , Milotic thought. _Apparently you don't know the rules of a Battle Royale!_ She opened her mouth, adjusting her serene voice to a crescendo range. Milotic drew herself upward, slithering across the shadowed floor. _We can attack humans if our Trainers want us to!_

Instinctively, I leapt in front of Silver, extending my arms out protectively. My godfather latched his hands onto my arms and brought them down forcefully.

"Stand aside, Black," he said sternly. "Milotic isn't going to hurt me."

His indifference bothered me tremendously.

"She might hurt you," I disagreed. "Gengar left you unprotected, Silver! Friends shouldn't do that to one another."

Just as Milotic was on the verge of releasing the vocally-charged fuchsia net, she was suddenly ensnared by translucent tendrils that ripped out of the shadowed pool's depths. The surface of the pool rippled violently for a moment before a dark bipedal Pokemon emerged from the depths, the grin on his face more sinister than ever.

Silver's mouth twitched.

"Like I said, watch and learn," he said flatly.

Gengar released a yawn.

 _You have nothing but parlor tricks, Milotic!_ he addressed the serpentine Pokemon in a bored tone. _Let me show you how it's really done!_

Froslass drifted over to Gengar at that moment.

 _Don't be so dramatic,_ Froslass told Gengar off.

Gengar ignored her, which made me miffed. Just as I was about to reproach him, Gengar the Unfriendly Ghost lifted Milotic with the tendrils curling from his digits, wrapping them around her form. Milotic writhed and flailed, her blood red irises widening with horror.

The Furvum Imperium girl screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GENGAR DOING TO MY MILOTIC?"

The teenager was teetering on her feet, evidently torn between staying put and rushing to her Pokemon's aid.

A small smile crossed Silver's face.

"What do you _think_ he's doing?" he said airily. "Gengar's doing his warm-up act, Ruri!"

Ruri bristled.

"I'm the Siren of Chaos!" she protested.

Worry lines were creasing her forehead.

 _Froslass,_ I said mentally. _You and I both know you don't want Gengar to have all the glory! Are you ready to battle?_

Froslass nodded. A twinkle of resolution appeared in her ochre spheres.

 _I'm ready when you are,_ she told me.

"How about using Double Team, Froslass?" I suggested.

Closing her eyes, Froslass stood as rigid as an ice sculpture. The vibrant blue aura surrounding Froslass dispersed. The dispersed aura formed into other Froslass, except the new ones had less substance to them. The mirage copies of Froslass - along with the real one - marched into the melee single file.

Silver said loudly, "All right, Gengar! Attack Milotic with Shadow Claw!"

Gengar's claw was aglow with purple light. After withdrawing the tendrils from Milotic, Gengar lunged at her. The light whirled about his claw, fusing with the withdrawn tendrils.

 _You've got nowhere to run, Milotic!_ he thought arrogantly.

A spectrum foil hugged Milotic's shape shortly before Gengar dealt Shadow Claw to her. There was a _CLANG_ as Gengar's claw glanced against Milotic's figure.

Silver grimaced.

"Predictable," he said dismissively, as Gengar pulled back from Milotic.

Ruri glared at my godfather.

"How am I predictable?" she demanded. "I'm _very_ unpredictable."

I frowned. Milotic _had_ to counter both Gengar and Froslass with Protect. There were few moves that could counter Protect, but Froslass had none of them in her move set.

That left me with one move to use.

"Froslass, use Double Team," I said in a small voice.

The number of Froslass multiplied.

Ruri arched her eyebrows.

"Now _that's_ predictable," she grunted in dissatisfaction.

The Froslass glowered at her. They noisily covered the shadowed asphalt with a thin sheet of ice. The noise reminded me of the sound of paper being crumpled.

"You left me with no choice," I reminded Ruri. "Excuse me for being predictable!"

Ruri smirked at my snide comment. She reached for her plait, and began to twirl it around in her hands. Her cornflower blue eyes focused on Milotic.

"Milotic, how do you feel about riding the waves?" Pointing at both Froslass and Gengar, she continued, "Attack them with the S.o.C.-approved Surf!"

Milotic flew towards the piping and curled herself around them.

After she closed her eyes, she thought, _Waters flowing through the conduits, bend to my will! I need your strength in this Battle Royale!_

"Milotic's drawing power from the water inside the conduits," Silver deduced. "We need to make sure that Ruri's Milotic doesn't follow through with that attack."

As soon as he said that, the conduits began to tilt downwards. From this distance, I saw plumes of pressurized steam issuing from the pipes, accompanied by groaning and creaking. Seconds later, a few screws popped out of the structures, rocketing in several directions. A few of them sailed over to Silver and Gengar, both of them evading the screws.

An annoyed look crept across Silver's face.

"There's a slight chance that the attack I'm about to use may not work in our favor. Try an Ice move on Milotic, Black!" Silver turned to Gengar and pointed at Milotic. "Approach Milotic and put her to sleep with Hypnosis!"

"Froslass, attack Milotic with Frost Breath!" I commanded.

Gengar and Froslass floated to where Milotic was. The mirage copies of Froslass spread outward, forming a circle around Gengar and Milotic. The Froslass opened their mouths wide and spewed harsh snowstorms at the picturesque Pokemon. Transparent magenta waves ringed with gold shot out of Gengar's eyes, heading straight for Milotic.

Meanwhile torrents of water ripped their way from the pipelines, followed by a storm of screws. A pipeline snapped in half, the loosened half descending to where Ruri was.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed unthinkingly. Just as I started to sprint over, my godfather caught my arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I bellowed. "SHE'LL BE CRUSHED IF I DON'T SAVE HER, SILVER! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND -?"

Milotic seemed unfazed by Ruri's plight. As the Froslass merged back into my Froslass, her wintry breath washed over Milotic. Milotic's antennas were decorated with icicles. Her whiskers were flanked by shards of ice. Just as the torrents combined themselves into a huge sheet of water, Milotic lost her grip on the piping and plummeted. The tidal wave that had just formed stretched over to Milotic and cushioned her fall.

Ruri leaped from her spot, avoiding the falling pipeline with ease. She landed on her hindquarters.

"How cute," she said to me. "You were _worried_ about me! But I had no intention of being done in by my beautiful artwork. There wouldn't be any entertainment value if _I_ were killed!"

She slowly rose to her feet.

Silver released me. Rage, disbelief, terror and disgust were etched on his face. His silvery-white eyes looked at the Siren of Chaos balefully.

"There's no entertainment in destruction, Ruri," he said coldly.

Ruri frowned.

"You have bad taste when it comes to entertainment, Silver," she said distastefully. As Gengar's attack missed Milotic, Ruri continued, "You're -"

"YOU'RE TRYING MY PATIENCE!" Silver thundered. "YOU'RE -"

A howl rippled from Milotic, and all of us looked at the majestic Pokemon.

 _I have to stay calm,_ Milotic thought mentally. _I never knew that ice could be so powerful!_ Her voice sounded strained. _Ruri, I -I have to make a big splash! For the both of us!_

The tidal wave pulled itself back before launching itself at Silver and I.

Ruri threw her head back and roared with laughter.

Even as Froslass and Gengar flew over to us, Ruri said gleefully, "I'm going to let Surf consume you four whole!"

 **N's PoV.**

Blake plopped down on to the crates, eyeing Red and I with mild interest. Samurott went over to the interloper, nudging her Trainer with her horn.

"By the way, Red," Blake said in a cavalier tone of voice, "how's that your hand of yours?"

The Kanto Pokemon Champion gritted his teeth.

"That's none of your business," he said frostily.

Blake raised his eyebrows.

"I was responsible for injuring your hand, Red. Can't I show _some_ concern? It's no wonder that daughter of yours doesn't like you. You lack manners!"

Red's face paled. His blood red orbs - normally filled with fiery passion - lost their liveliness. As he inhaled and exhaled, he opened and closed his palms. White's father looked as if the world was pulled from under his feet.

Blake burst into hysterics.

"It looks as if I've touched on a sensitive topic. Don't you realize it by now, Red? You're of no use to anybody! You failed to save Auric. You failed to save Kris. And last year . . . last year you couldn't even save Green! Who's to say history won't repeat itself with your daughter and wife?"

Blake deserved to be put in his place. Turning to Red, I expected for him to make a retort; however, Red had knelt to the asphalt. Pikachu and Poliwrath ran over to him, both worried about their long-time friend. Red's suave attitude was gone. He was no longer Red Electra, the world's strongest Pokemon Master. He was a man plagued with self-loathing and guilt. That aspect of him was one that I could relate to. Newfound sympathy had arisen inside me for Red.

Zoroark, Walrein and I went over to White's father.

"He's wrong about that," I said soothingly, bending one knee.

I had to admit that it was out of character for me to be comforting someone willingly. Then again, I had been doing a lot of things out of character for me recently.

"I doubt it," Red said, remorse resonating through his voice. "I don't deserve Platina, Harmonia. I never should've left White."

Blake smiled crookedly. He jumped off the crates and walked over, licking his lips as he did so.

"You mean publicly," he said knowingly. "Your past mistakes did delay the inevitable, Red. But if you'd stayed with them, Platina Arellano Berlitz would have been hunted down and caught by Furvum Imperium!"

Red did nothing but stare into space.

I threw a glower at Blake.

"What are you doing to him, Blake?"

Blake glared at me murderously.

"You're unworthy of saying my name," he snapped. "I'm known as the Obsidian Terror, and for good reason! Very few people know my first name. Do you know why? It's because they're not _worthy_ of knowing it! I'm annoyed that Red said _my_ name in front of you. Now you're besmirching it with your lips!"

"It's just a name," I retorted. "Why are you punishing Red for that?"

Blake roared with laughter.

"Oh, I'm not punishing him," he promised. His gems of auburn developed a fiendish fire to them, his face twisted with sheer delight. "You probably despise Red for being a world-class jerk to you and White. I've been keeping tabs on Red ever since he left Kanto," he added, seeing that I was perplexed.

Blake grasped Red by the collar. Red's eyes were empty, devoid of emotion.

"Don't you want to make him pay?" the brunette asked me. "I only need your permission."

I looked down at the asphalt.

"As much as I don't like him," I began carefully, "I wouldn't hurt him." My voice was surprisingly soft and quiet. "He may act arrogant, but he's not a bad person. Red's a lot like me even if I don't like to admit it."

I brought my head up, boring my eyes into Blake's.

Blake tilted his head. "Really?" he said with great disappointment. "So you don't have your father's dark and vengeful side. Your _blood_ father's, I mean."

Hatred welled up inside me at the thought of my biological father.

"What do you know of my biological father? I've never seen the man as far as I'm concerned!" I said angrily. "Ghetsis _is_ my father!"

Pikachu bit Blake, who yelped. He released Red instantly. Samurott and Gallade surged forward at Blake's agonized scream. I honestly had no idea why those Pokemon would follow a vainglorious, immoral person such as Blake.

Zoroark and Walrein made their way toward the opposing Pokemon, closing ranks with Pikachu and Poliwrath. That left me with Red. Worried about Red's mental status, I ran over to him, seeing him snap to his senses. Both of us rose to our feet fluidly.

"Are you alright?" I asked Red.

Red nodded weakly.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd punched me," he said in a small voice. "Thanks for not turning on me, N."

I noticed that he'd stopped calling me by the surname I despised. I decided not to point that out.

"Save the thanking for later," I told him calmly. "We have to deal with Blake."

I was unhappy at the thought of Battling again. Though I had gradually come to understand that Battles were inevitable, I disliked the fact that Pokemon got hurt because of Battling.

Red looked at me as if I were a ghost.

"You reminded me of Kris just now." Blinking, he went on, "I don't expect for you to side with me in the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale, N. That's a matter of choice." He turned to face Blake. "Since you're supposed to be the bane of my existence, how about you start things off?"

"Gladly," Blake said. "It'll be my pleasure to bring the Kantonese Pokemon Champion _and_ the former King of Team Plasma down to their knees!" His eyes were consumed with blood lust. "Samurott, attack Zoroark with Scald!"

Zoroark took off at the speed of light, Samurott hot on his trail.

"There's no way she'd be able to catch him," I said confidently.

"Do you have any idea how to strategize?" Red asked me.

I shook my head.

Red sighed, and I knew that this was going to be a long Battle.

 **White's PoV.**

When Cheren and I stepped into the ovular lobby, my childhood friend let go of my arm.

"Shouldn't we have called Bianca on the X-Transceiver first?" I asked Cheren.

Cheren considered me.

"Do you have your C-Gear with you?" he asked me smartly.

My mind suddenly reeled with the memories of last night - the Temporal Festival, my father's sudden return, the gazebo dance with N, Reshiram's disobedience, the reappearance of Black, the duet I sang with Bianca and the conversation I had with Cheren. A wellspring of shame washed over me as I remembered that Cheren's C-Gear no longer worked because the interior was damaged by water.

I regarded Cheren.

"I don't have it with me," I said regrettably, still riding the wave of shame. "Honestly, Cheren . . . I haven't been the best of friends with you lately."

Cheren shook his head.

"You don't need to say anything," he assured me. "I think that maybe I'm being resistant in a way."

He broke eye contact with me and walked over to the stairs.

Whilst I allowed his words sink into my psyche, I ran over to Cheren, who had began to climb the staircase. For the first time, I had noticed that the winding staircase was fashioned out of cherry wood - the same wood that Iris's piano and chair were fashioned out of. The steps were covered with electric purple carpeting that muffled our footsteps.

I stopped scrutinizing the view and headed towards the staircase.

"Why do you think you're being resistant?" I asked Cheren as I started to scale the steps.

"' _We'll be friends always and forever - until forevermore and evermore ends._ '"

Cheren had quoted a sentence that I had said nine years ago to Bianca and he. That took me by surprise, although I wasn't shocked that Cheren remembered that. He had an outstanding memory.

As Cheren rounded the second-to-last turn, I reflected on those words. I always admired how honest, determined and driven he was. Even though he valued strength, Cheren wouldn't compromise what he held dear to him in order to get ahead, namely his loved ones. I wouldn't either because that wasn't me.

That led me to remember the incident in Chargestone Cave.

 **White's PoV. Flashback.** **Chargestone Cave.**

Chargestone Cave. It was a fitting name for the cavern that served as the passageway between Driftveil City and Mistralton City. The walls and floor were of a bluish hue. Huge crystalline rocks rotated clockwise in the distance, arcs of electricity bouncing off the structures. It should've been impossible for the rocks to defy gravity in this way. I later realized that I was standing atop an electromagnetically-charged floor after I listened closely to the constant humming that vibrated through Chargestone Cave.

After I had stepped foot inside the cave, the Shadow Triad appeared in front of me and brought me to N before disappearing into the shadows. If they hadn't introduced me to N, I doubted that I would've recognized him. He was clothed in a pure black cloak that hugged his slender body. When he noticed my presence, he lowered his hood and half-turned towards me, his eyes alight with fascination.

"Hello, N," I said contemptuously.

I had initially thought that he was a loner who had been influenced by Team Plasma. I had wanted to save him from their mumbo-jumbo but he had spurned my attempts to get closer to him. When he revealed that he was the King of Team Plasma to me in Nimbasa City, I felt betrayed by him.

N smiled.

"We meet again, White." As he lowered his hand, he turned around to face me fully. "I'm starting to think that divine intervention is at work here when it comes to us."

I drew myself up to my full height.

"I don't buy into the whole _divine intervention_ nonsense. By the way, were those friends of yours?" I asked the teenager.

"Ah, yes." N had a look of reverence on his face. I could tell that he held those subordinates of his in high regard. "That was the Shadow Triad just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who _prepared_ the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

Before I knew it, I stormed over to N, fury pumping through me.

"How can you be okay with using Pokemon to disrupt travel between Driftveil City and Mistralton City?" I snarled, lunging at the King.

N's quick reflexes caught me off guard; he had evaded me easily. As fast as thought, N took hold of both my wrists gently but firmly.

"You have a delicate build, White."

I tried to pry myself free from the traitor, save he had an iron grip on me.

"I'm anything _but_ delicate," I shot at him, offended that he thought of me as fragile.

The King of Team Plasma pulled me closer to him.

"You're right," he acknowledged. "You have a fire to you that I can't help but admire. But," he paused, "females have always been the more _delicate_ gender out of Pokemon and humans."

I could do nothing except glare at him.

"Just what are you trying to _insinuate_ here?" I demanded. "That you're superior to me because you're _male_?"

My voice was heavy with aggressiveness.

N regarded me.

"What are _you_ trying to insinuate here?" he returned. "I would _never_ hurt you, White." To emphasize his point, N released me from the hold. "If I were to hurt humans because of their vile acts toward Pokemon, then I would be just as bad as they are."

He was still close enough to pull me into an embrace and brush his lips against mine. Half of me wanted him to give into our magnetic chemistry and kiss me, whereas the other half wanted him to leave me be.

After he released me, N wheeled around.

"Chargestone Cave," he mused. "I _like_ this place."

He took a couple of steps forward, staring at the subterranean landscape.

In spite of myself, I couldn't help but wonder if he was awed by the landscape. I had barely seen beyond the entrance of Chargestone Cave. Who knew what else lied ahead? The prospect of seeing more of this place defused my irritation towards N.

N appeared to be very serene.

"The formulas expressed here are connected to both electricity and Pokemon." He brought his head down. I could sense the animosity and regret coming off him. "I'm going to answer your question, White. If people did not exist, Unova would be an ideal place."

"You're wrong," I said to him. "Pokemon and humans rely on one another! You, Bianca, Cheren and I are living proof that Pokemon _can_ coexist with humans!"

N turned around again, his silvery-white orbs flaring with disgust. For a fleeting second, he reminded me of Silver. Whenever Silver was disgusted, his face would twist with revulsion, his eyes would look molten, since they were ablaze with disdain.

N dropped the countenance. He suddenly grinned, brimming with happiness.

"You have been chosen, you know," he said breathlessly, reaching for the tendrils of tea green that caressed his forehead and curled one of them around his finger.

I felt as if I had been struck by lightning.

N must've seen my expression, for he went on, "Does it surprise you that I said that?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

N's grin made me feel uncomfortable. Though I had to give him an A for effort, N's grin was forced. I felt as if he didn't know how to smile.

"Of course," he said as slowly as he was able to, "such news _would_ be a surprise."

Taking advantage of my shock, N plowed on, "Since you brought up Cheren and Bianca, that reminds me . . . I _did_ mention you three to Ghetsis. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you."

The power of speech returned to me.

"He sent them to _stalk_ me?" My voice raised several octaves. "If you really wanted to find more about me, you could've called my X-Transceiver. I _totally_ answer to crime lords who feel that the take-out menu is healthy for them and want to destroy our way of life!"

N's grin grew broader.

"I told Ghetsis that you would be understanding." Realization struck him. The broad grin vanished completely, replaced by a frown. "You were being sarcastic again, weren't you?" he sighed. "I really _have_ mixed feelings about your sarcasm."

I squared my shoulders.

"Don't you think I have mixed feelings about you being associated with Team Plasma?" I retorted.

N arched an eyebrow.

"I never claimed that I wasn't affiliated with them," he pointed out. "I'm nothing like Bianca and Cheren. However, I do find it ironic that Cheren embodies Idealism. Your friend pursues the ideal of strength."

When N mentioned Cheren, scorn was laced in his voice. Hearing him scorn one of my best friends made me displeased.

"You're under the same impression as many are," I said unhappily. "It's true that Cheren wants to be strong for the sake of being strong. But Cheren won't compromise what he holds dear in order to get ahead. That's not who he is!"

N stopped curling his hair.

"Be that as it may, he uses Pokemon to demonstrate his strength. As for your friend Bianca," he paused, "your _poor_ friend Bianca . . . she has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger."

He brought both hands to the small of his back and ambled over to me. The King of Team Plasma was in my personal space again. He brought his face closer to mine, his breath smelling strongly of peppermint. N stepped back a few steps and started to circle around me.

"Bianca has inner strength," I defended her loyally. "Cheren and I push Bianca to her limits! All of us are on the same path and want each other to grow as individuals."

N stopped in front of me. I closed my eyes in response. I felt a tugging sensation on my loose curls, and I knew N was teasing my hair.

"Never mind Bianca," N purred. "You're different from Bianca and Cheren. You . . . you are not swayed either way - more of a neutral presence, which is apparently a good thing."

When I opened my eyes, N drew his hand away from me as he turned around again.

"Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead," he informed me. "Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokemon Trainer you _really_ are, White."

My audience with N was now over. The King of Team Plasma walked off into the depths of Chargestone Cave. I stood rooted to the spot for a moment before pursuing N. He had thrown down the gauntlet and I was going to answer it.

 **White's PoV, Present Day. Opelucid City.**

"White?" Cheren said suddenly. "White?"

I snapped out of my reverie at his voice. While I was immersed in that memory, I must've arrived on the floor where Bianca was staying at. It was decorated in the same way as the floor I had slept on.

"How long was I spaced out?" I wondered.

"Two minutes," Cheren said impatiently. "Bianca's room isn't that far from here." He gestured towards the right side of the hallway. "I honestly hope she's up."

"If not, then we'll just have to wake her up ourselves," I said. "Lead the way, Romeo."

Cheren turned bright red at my comment.

 **Black's PoV.**

Ruri - amid gales of laughter - managed to make eye contact with Silver, Froslass, Gengar and I. Her mirrors of cornflower blue reflected her warped rejoice. I let loose an involuntary shudder, feeling a sense of dread in her presence. She was more than wild; Ruri was a madwoman - a madwoman who embraced her insanity and _thrived_ in it.

Even as more crystalline frost spread over Milotic, I knew that Froslass's Frost Breath wasn't powerful enough to freeze Milotic.

 _I feel as if I'm going to turn into a Popsicle!_ she thought dramatically, her eyes clouded with agony.

Milotic jerked to and fro on her watery ride of doom. That wave swallowed everything in its wake.

Ruri ceased her laughter and bolted over to the field, her plait bobbing up and down her back. I couldn't help but be impressed at her athleticism with that bathrobe on.

"All you did was land a critical hit on Milotic," she taunted me. "You should know that Frost Breath doesn't freeze the target, Black. I hope you learn -"

Silver's eyes hardened.

"He's not learning anything," he said sharply. He dipped his shoulder in Milotic's direction. With one fluid movement, the redheaded male swept his arm through the air, saying, "USE SUCKER PUNCH!"

I was dumbstruck.

 _Silver must be using another Gengar,_ I thought.

Silver had told me that at some point in his life, he was convinced by Mom and the others to have a back-up team or two.

 _Why am I any different?_ the Gengar asked me. _I'm still an awesome Pokemon!_

He cackled for a few seconds before moving in on Milotic. Wisps of shadow were shrouding Gengar's claw.

Ruri's face crumpled.

"So you let me go first on _purpose_?" she asked Silver.

When my godfather nodded, Ruri growled ferally, clearly upset at Silver's tactics.

Silver heaved a sigh, looking as if his patience was running thin.

"I'm going to be as subtle as a brick. I let you go first because I thought you wouldn't blabber as much."

He pinched his nose with one hand, whereas with the other hand he used to slap his forehead.

My mouth dropped open at Silver's tactless comment.

"Come on! You shouldn't be so tactless with a female," I chided him.

As Gengar merged with the wall, Silver replied, "What do you want me to say, Black? That she's as sweet as sugar?"

There was a drop in temperature as Gengar advanced from his hiding spot. In my mind's eye, I envisioned him heading over to Milotic and jabbing her with a well-aimed punch.

"I'm not telling you to say that," I muttered.

"Then are you saying that I should be tactful?" Silver guessed. "Well, try playing a cat and mouse game with her from Johto to Unova and get back to me about that."

Ruri gazed at us.

"Do you really think I care about his tactlessness, vessel of Eventide?" she said brusquely.

The Siren of Chaos launched herself off the flooded floor and latched her arm around one of the damaged conduits. She pulled herself over the piping and climbed to her feet. It was still sturdy enough to withstand her weight.

"I was raised by the gods _themselves_ to realize our Grand Design and oppose the Order of the Acacia!" Ruri went on.

The shadows rippled on the wall for a couple of seconds. Then Gengar tore his way from the shaded area. Milotic made the mistake of freezing momentarily, for Silver's Pokemon drew his arm back and swung at Milotic's face, knocking her off the wave and to the alleyway below. The tidal wave - free of manipulation - fell apart and collapsed. Milotic was weakened greatly by our combined strength.

A spark of triumph ignited my heart. Rejoice flowed through my veins, filling me with fuzzy warmth.

I glanced up at Ruri, and spoke to her with conviction:

"You've reached a new level of insanity, milady! Do you honestly _believe_ that you can take on the Order of the Acacia and win?"

Silver balled his hand into a fist.

"The Order isn't what it once was," he said grimly. "I told you that already. Hurry up and finish off Milotic with Froslass!"

Ruri procured Milotic's Poke Ball.

"You didn't tell him the best part, Silv," she crooned mockingly.

Silver's face twisted with disgust.

"Don't call me Silv!" he snapped. "It's Silver! Finish Milotic off, Black!"

I flinched at the dangerous edge to Silver's haughty voice.

Turning to a rather quiet Froslass, I said gently, "Use Shadow Ball, Froslass."

Froslass gazed at me adoringly before nodding. She did a pirouette and hovered over to a fallen Milotic.

 _It's such a shame to faint a beautiful Pokemon. But I must do this!_ she said, collecting energy from the darkness surrounding her.

Froslass moved her hands as if she were consulting a crystal ball. A lump of darkness emerged from nothingness, shafts of shadow streaming from the lump. My Pokemon spun it around in her hands - the lump morphing into a sphere. Froslass grunted before hurling the dark sphere at Milotic, sending the Pokemon flying into the air.

"MILOTIC!" Ruri cried.

She recalled her Pokemon back into the Poke Ball. Before she stored Milotic's Poke Ball inside her cloak, the girl threw daggers at both of us.

"How can you two harm such a beautiful, graceful Pokemon such as Milotic? I won't forgive you for that!" Ruri promised vehemently.

Silver shot me a warning look. His silvery spheres were as cold as ice. The intense cold they radiated was enough to silence me.

"Tch! She just fainted," he said exasperatedly. "I don't consider you to be my bane. I don't want anyone - especially _anyone_ from your idiotic secret society - to think they're my bane!"

Ruri stopped her neurotic episode and feasted her eyes on Silver.

"You'd be singing a different tune if your bane was the Obsidian Terror," she said lightly. "But honestly, Silver Gu - I think I'll just call you Silver."

Ruri seemed intimidated by Silver's drastic change of attitude.

"I don't use my father's last name," Silver warned her.

"Pick a Pokemon," I advised the Siren of Chaos. "We await your decision, my fair lady."

As Ruri reached deeper into her habit, Silver threw a disapproving look at me.

 _He doesn't like it when I act like I'm a skirt-chaser,_ I remembered.

Ruri pulled out another Poke Ball. She brought it to her lips and pecked it before hurling it downward.

"I CHOOSE YOU, WIGGLYTUFF!" she shouted.

A Wigglytuff appeared out of the blinding light. She looked just like other Wigglytuff, except she wore a flat-topped hat tied with a rose pink ribbon. Around the base of her neck was a frilly choker that brought out her eyes. I always had a soft spot for Wigglytuff, since Mom owned one herself. At the thought of Mom, a wave of sorrow washed over me.

"You remind me of Jiggly," I said to Wigglytuff, noticing that the Poke Ball had zoomed back to Ruri's hand.

 _Uh, Black,_ Froslass thought suddenly. _We have a_ slight _problem._

 _Geez!_ Gengar complained. He gravitated over to Froslass and I. His red eyes were full of concern. _While Froslass and I here discuss a course of action, you may want to calm down Silver!_

I shot a glance at Silver. The Johtonese Pokemon Master bowed his head, shaking uncontrollably. His mane of lava red was obscuring his face. Both of his hands were now curled into fists. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew Silver wasn't pleased at the sight of Wigglytuff. Did she remind him of Mom?

"Silver!" I said firmly, hoping to catch the brooding adult's attention.

Silver snapped his head upward, and I could see his eyes were molten silver.

"How could you dress your Wigglytuff in _frills_?" he asked Ruri. "Are you trying to torture her or something?"

Ruri glared at him.

"Wigglytuff needs to show the world how cute she is," she answered, slipping Wigglytuff's Poke Ball into her robe. "I'm expressing her cuteness by dressing her up in frilly clothing!" She leaped off the piping and embraced Wigglytuff. "Don't listen to grumpy old Silver, Wigglytuff! You're as cute as a button!"

Silver dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Just attack," he groaned.

 _Something tells me that he wants to get rid of her because he thinks she's an eyesore,_ Froslass mused. _Doesn't Wigglytuff have a high Defense? Maybe that's why he wants to get rid of her._

 _If only you knew!_ Gengar giggled.

"If she pulls out a marker," Silver warned Ruri, "then I'm going to get a damn needle and run her through with it! The same goes for _any_ Igglybuff, Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff you own."

 _That's Silver for you,_ Gengar said happily. _He wants to slay each and every one of them!_

I face-palmed, trying to conceal my laughter.

Ruri released Wigglytuff.

"You really need to chill out," she said softly. "After I defeat you, I'll show you to this beautiful habitat called the Wigglytuff Empire! But I think I'll slap you around a bit! Attack Silver with Double Slap!"

 **White's PoV.**

Cheren rapped on the door twice. "Bianca? Bianca? Are you in there?"

"Bianca!" I said, joining Cheren's ritual of rapping on the door. "Are you awake, Bianca?"

Cheren bowed his head.

"We may have to wake her up," he murmured, knitting his eyebrows into one.

He drew his hand away from the door, delving into deep thought. I reached for the doorknob and tried it. It twisted and turned so smoothly and easily that I had to try it again in order to get the same results.

"Her door's unlocked. Bianca _hardly_ leaves doors unlocked. I guess she must've been exhausted last night."

"You can't really blame her," said Cheren thoughtfully. "Can you see if she's decent, White?"

I opened the door, peering into the room.

"I'm not looking forward to waking her up," I told Cheren. "You know how she can be during the mornings."

Cheren laughed humorlessly.

"She almost strangled me yesterday," he admitted. "Yesterday seemed as if it happened in a fairy tale. It was so _normal_."

As I sauntered into the darkened room - letting go of the doorknob - I replied, "After everything Team Plasma has put us through, I think normal feels unnatural. Call me crazy, but I feel kinda nostalgic for -"

"Who's there?" a cranky voice cut across me. That cranky voice was definitely Bianca's.

My instincts settled in just then, urging me to flee the bedroom.

"It's me," I replied, surprisingly calm. "Cheren and I wanted to let you know that breakfast's ready!"

I looked around for Bianca's bed. Eventually, I glimpsed a bed propped against the eastern wall. A shadowed figure was lying down on the bed, wrapped in sheets.

"I'm still sleeping," Bianca said tiredly.

At the side of her bed was a dresser, a simple bed lamp plopped on top of it. Despite my better judgment, I ambled over to the dresser and activated the bed lamp. Everything within a two-feet radius was basked in the shafts of artificial light, including Bianca.

Bianca grasped a nearby pillow, shielding herself from the blinding light.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she said moodily. "Do you have a death wish, White?"

I glanced back at Cheren, my childhood friend lounging against the door. He peeled his eyes away, developing a sudden interest with whatever was in the hallway.

I made my way towards Bianca's bed, Bianca now burying her face into the pillow.

 _Forgive me, Bianca,_ I thought sadly.

With a flourish, I ripped the sheets away from Bianca's body. My mouth dropped at what she was wearing: laced apple green lingerie that fit Bianca's physique perfectly.

 _THUD!_ I whirled around, seeing that Cheren had crumpled to the floor.

 _He must've seen that Bianca was wearing sexy lingerie,_ I thought, seeing Bianca slam the pillow down. _Damn it, Cheren! We have to deal with Hurricane Bianca!_

"Throw the blankets over me _right_ now, White," Bianca said hostilely, glaring at me dangerously.

Her hair was far from combed - flaxen strands protruding in different directions. Those vivacious eyes that I likened to aquamarines or malachite were unfocused, belying her grumpy expression.

She snatched the covers from my grasp and flung them back over herself. "I don't care why you woke me up. I'm going back to sleep!" The blonde collapsed on the bed.

There was a momentous pause.

"Bianca," I began slowly, "did you know that Cheren saw you in your lingerie?"

Bianca bolted upright, the sheets slithering off her.

"What - did - you - say?" she asked me, stringing the words together for emphasis.

Her dyed chips of aquamarine flashed threateningly.

I silently begged for Cheren not to recover from his shock. Naturally, luck worked against me: Cheren had pushed himself off the ground, turning towards me.

"Did I just see Bianca in -?"

His voice died in his throat.

Bianca gasped, flushing scarlet. With horrified fascination, I witnessed Bianca springing out of bed, arming herself with two pillows. Hurricane Bianca stormed over to me and steered me towards the door, throwing me into the hallway where Cheren was stationed. With Herculean strength, she slammed the door shut.

"So-sooo embarrassing!" she cried.

"Nice going," I said sarcastically. "Now she hates both of us!"

Cheren arched his eyebrows so high, they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"You're the one who woke her up," he reminded me. "We need to wait for her."

 **Half an Hour Later (A Million Years Later).**

Bianca swung the door open, slinging her over-sized purse over her shoulder. When she shut the door, she turned around, giving both of us the evil eye.

"I'm sorry, Bianca," I said ruefully. "We didn't mean to barge in your room unannounced. Well, we sorta did. Can you forgive me?"

"Whatever it looked like to you, Bianca, I wasn't peeking," Cheren defended himself. "I'm not that kind of person. You know me!"

Bianca scrutinized both of us for a while. Her hostile demeanor had evaporated, replaced by embarrassment and regret.

"I know," she managed, "but I feel embarrassed that Cheren saw me in lingerie. You're forgiven, you two."

She pulled both of us into a hug, Cheren turning beet red. Cheren and I extricated ourselves from Bianca's embrace, grateful that she wasn't livid.

Cheren smiled at Bianca.

"Breakfast is ready."

Bianca jumped up and down.

"Did Iris or Platina make it?" she asked curiously. "You should try Iris's cooking, you two!"

I jabbed my thumb at Cheren.

"Cheren did," I said simply. "He wanted to wake you up so we could all eat together."

Bianca gawked.

"Cheren knows how to cook?" she said, surprised. "When did this happen?"

Cheren sighed.

"Not you, too," he groaned. "Iris left with Drayden for Gym Leader business a while ago." His eyes slid to his watch, displaying the current time. "They should be back already."

"I wonder what Cheren's cooking tastes like," Bianca said thoughtfully, smiling dreamily. "Have you woken up the others?"

"Black's lurking around somewhere," I replied. "As for N . . . I have no idea."

Cheren frowned.

"Why don't you wake him up?" he suggested. "As much as I hate to admit it, he does _need_ to eat."

I wondered how N would react to being woken up. Was he an early bird or a night owl? The thought of entering N's room unannounced scared the hell out of me. My heart started thumping against my chest, my stomach performing flips.

 _Cut it out,_ I told myself sternly. _He needs friendship, not romance. The same goes for Black._

I heard footsteps coming from behind us, and I whirled around. Iris had climbed the last flight of stairs, flanked by two Axew.

"Did somebody call room service?" she sang.

Bianca beamed.

"Good morning, Iris!" she exclaimed. "How were your Gym Leader duties?"

Iris's face crumpled, which struck me as odd. I had a sudden feeling that she was hiding something unpleasant.

"They were a little tedious," she answered. "I came back a little while ago and saw breakfast was done. I guess Grandpa was right about letting you cook, Cheren. You cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless."

"Was my mom down there?" I asked her.

 _Why do I feel so uneasy?_ I thought, dread pumping through my system.

The Axew waddled over to me, handing me a box. I had forgotten how hungry I was, for my stomach rumbled loudly. Despite wanting to eat, I waited patiently for the Axew to deliver Bianca and Cheren's boxed breakfast to them. After the second Axew relinquished the box to Cheren, Iris wheeled around and plopped next to us.

"No, she wasn't," Iris answered, lifting the lid to her boxed breakfast. Her maroon irises widened at the sight before her.

"This looks really yummy!" she commented.

I turned to Iris.

"Shouldn't the Axew eat as well?" I pointed out.

Iris brought her head up.

"They're vegetarian."

"They eat vegetables?" Bianca said, amazed.

Iris chuckled.

"No! I mean that they don't eat human food, Bianca. Their diet's Pokemon food. Anyways," she paused, "N left with Red and I have no idea where Black is."

She shoveled scrambled eggs into her mouth. Bianca, Cheren and I reached for the eating utensils and began eating as well.

 _Did she say N was with Red?_ I thought, wondering why Red and N were spending quality time together.

As Cheren scarfed down the fruit platter, Bianca nibbled at the poached eggs.

"You really put your whole heart into this meal, Cheren," she said happily. "It's really good! Can you make it to go?"

I tore a piece of sausage with my teeth, chowing down unceremoniously. I heard Bianca sigh, which meant that she was displeased with my lack of manners.

"Bianca's right. Everything came out delicious!" I agreed.

I wolfed down the biscuits and gravy, savoring every bite of it.

"It looks like _somebody's_ happy," Iris noted, "but you're wearing your food on your face, White."

She pulled out a napkin, which she tossed to me.

I caught it, wiping my face thoroughly.

"I kept forgetting that I'm not journeying alone anymore," I said. "I guess my lack of manners is showing, huh?"

I picked up a crepe, gnawing at it.

"Let it go, Bianca," Cheren said forcefully. He was wiping bacon crumbs off his mouth. "You probably ate like that when you were travelling through Unova. Iris," he faced the Opelucid City Gym Leader's granddaughter, "did you say that N and Red left the house?"

"Uh-huh," Iris mumbled. "I saw them leave before I left with Grandpa." She cast her gaze towards me. "I'm sort of jealous that you have your parents, White."

My promise to make amends with Red echoed through my mind.

"About yesterday," I began, "I didn't mean to snap at you and Drayden. What I'm trying to say is . . . I'm sorry, Iris."

Iris grinned.

"I'm over it," she assured me. "Grandpa taught me not to hold a grudge. He always says that people need to live their life to the fullest and with no regrets. As much as I love Opelucid, I miss my home."

"You're not from Opelucid?" Bianca asked her.

Iris shook her head.

"I was born and raised in the Village of Dragons until I lost my parents," she said sadly, her maroon orbs darkening. "Drayden brought me here and I've lived with him ever since."

Bianca stared at her peeled banana.

"When we turned ten, Cheren, White and I wanted to travel across Unova," she began, "but Dad put his foot down. He said that the world was too big and dangerous. Even when I left half a year ago, he still came after me."

"Elesa convinced him to let you continue your journey," I remembered. "I was amazed that she managed to reason with him."

"Where's Drayden?" Cheren asked Iris suddenly. "Is he battling a Pokemon Trainer?"

Iris developed a sudden interest with her hair.

"I guess you could say that," she said, not really looking at any of us.

"Is something wrong, Iris?" Bianca asked her. "Did something happen?" When Iris didn't answer, Bianca put her fruit platter down and insisted, "Please tell us. We want to help!"

I dropped my fork into the box. I have never seen Iris look so torn before.

"Did something happen to Mom? Black? N? D-Red? Drayden?" I asked Iris.

The twin Axew shifted nervously. If N were here, he would've used his empathetic abilities to determine what was happening. I found myself worrying about my friends, family and myself suddenly.

I didn't feel very hungry anymore. The funny feeling had completely washed over me.

Iris bowed her head.

"I wanted you guys to eat," she said truthfully, reaching out for the Axew. "Historic Opelucid's plumbing section went off the grid."

I frowned. According to Elesa, Gym Leaders were involved with their community. Their respective cities saw them as leaders and sought them in times of need.

"We should check it out," I suggested.

Cheren glanced at me.

"Not without a plan," he advised me.

Iris started shaking.

"I agree," she said tearfully. "Grandpa said to wait here with you guys while he checks it out." She curled her hands into fists. "I want to be with him right now, helping our community! This is what Gym Leaders are supposed to do!"

Bianca placed a hand on Iris's shoulder.

Looking at both Cheren and I, she said urgently, "Go and get your stuff, you guys." Her aquamarine orbs were flaring with determination. "We need to help Drayden and -"

"And the others," Mom finished, coming up the stairs. She had her gear with her, along with Cheren's and mine.

My mom and I locked eyes, and I knew that we were going to leave both the house and Opelucid City.

Bianca and Cheren understood the situation too.

"Lead us to Historic Opelucid, Iris," said Bianca.

 **N's PoV.**

Zoroark turned all but invisible with speed as he scaled the aqueduct.

A feral roar rippled from Samurott.

 _It's beneath me to play such childish games with you,_ she told Zoroark coldly.

Blake studied the rest of us carefully, his gems of reddish-brown shining with sadism.

Shrugging his shoulders casually, he said knowingly to me, "Sooner or later, your Zoroark's going to exhaust his energy. Don't you hate it when Pokemon are pushed to their limits needlessly?"

I took a deep breath. As much as I hated to admit it, Blake had scored a point against me. I _loathed_ humans that mistreated Pokemon - humans that thought of Pokemon as weapons and disposable tools.

"Who are you to lecture me about mistreating Pokemon?" I shot at him, intent on not letting Blake inside my head.

Samurott flung herself over the aqueduct and knocked Zoroark to the ground.

"ZOROARK!" I yelled, unable to bear seeing my friend pinned down so heartlessly by Samurott.

"FIGHT BACK, ZOROARK! HELP HIM, WALREIN!" I added, before remembering that Walrein couldn't move yet.

Zoroark writhed against Samurott's hold, on the verge of breaking free. Unfortunately, Samurott dug her foot into his throat, Zoroark gagging in response, his eyes bulging. Since Zoroark's and my heart were conjunct, I felt his agony flood through me, tearing at my heartstrings mercilessly. I cringed when I realized that all I could do was watch Zoroark helplessly and be hurt by Samurott's Scald attack.

Samurott gurgled burning hot water, plumes of steam hissing noisily as they exited her mouth. She hurled the jet of water she had been gurgling at Zoroark, spraying him ruthlessly. With horror, I realized that Samurott - like Blake - enjoyed inflicting anguish.

"No," I whimpered, tugging at my front bangs. "How can she be so cruel to Zoroark?"

Blake looked as if he had won the Pokemon Lottery.

Scratching his chin, he said cruelly, "Did you think that I'd show mercy to game? I'm a huntsman, Your Former Majesty!"

His gems of auburn had dilated, his hands formed into a claw-like gesture.

Whilst licking his lips, he said seriously, "You have no idea how _excited_ I feel! Samurott's prey is Zoroark, N! She's proof that in this harsh world, only the strongest survive!"

Red let loose an unintelligible scream. His creepy eyes were slits that were glowing brilliantly.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he pointed at Samurott and roared, "YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT THE TRUE DEFINITION OF STRENGTH! PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

 _Something's different about him,_ Walrein noted. _Are you sure that he's sane, Pikachu?_

Red's face had morphed into a facial expression that injected primitive fear into my soul: His eyes were so stormy that I could imagine thunderstorms raging inside them. His halo of jet-black had inexplicably become more disheveled and that made him seem intimidating.

Intimidating was an _understatement_ ; Red was terrifying.

"I'm fine, Pikachu," he assured his Pokemon.

Blake arched his eyebrows.

"But I'd _love_ to see you go berserk," he said excitedly, his hands going limp.

He had earned a spiteful glare from Red.

Pikachu glanced at Red sheepishly before taking off at the speed of sound. In less than twenty seconds, he had reached Zoroark and Samurott.

"Pika Pika!" he cried.

Arcs of lightning were rotating around the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu's bright red cheeks were crackling nonstop. He pounced atop Samurott, grabbing hold of her horn. Samurott tried to buck him off, though she wasn't having much success.

 _You have to do something, N,_ Walrein instructed me.

 _I know! Zoroark is hurt, Walrein!_ I eyed a shaking Zoroark worriedly, hoping that he would find it in his heart to forgive me. _Red is being fueled by his anger!_

Poliwrath ambled over to a quaking Red. He nudged his friend violently until Red responded, "I'm okay, Poli!"

Blake sighed.

"You know what to do, Gallade," he said to his other Pokemon.

Motioning over to the battle between Pikachu and Samurott, Blake shouted, "REFLECT!"

Zoroark had materialized in front of Gallade, who swung his bladed arms against Zoroark. A twinkle of defiance danced in Zoroark's irises as he parried a devastating blow Gallade tried to deal him.

 _You're not moving from here_ , Zoroark promised the opponent, slashing at Gallade. Zoroark's pulsating claws should've raked Gallade's skin, except they merely bounced off his figure. _What?_

 _I'm about to glow!_ Gallade announced, wrapping himself in a sparkling cocoon of light.

The cocoon unraveled itself from Gallade and took on a rectangular form. The sheet of light that had come off Gallade's body was gleaming like abalone. If Gallade wasn't Blake's Pokemon, I would have allowed myself to touch his head and transmit my thoughts about the wondrous barrier he had constructed to Gallade. That barrier expanded outward, inching over to a subdued Samurott.

Meanwhile Pikachu's entire body was conducting electricity. Red's signature Pokemon looked as if he were about to unleash the electrical energy built inside him. The blast would be undoubtedly powerful and induce paralysis if it struck Samurott.

"Pika . . . CHU!" Pikachu screamed, transferring all the electrical energy to his thunderbolt-shaped tail.

Pikachu's tail shone brightly before ejecting sparks of ghostly white, pale blue, lilac and deep yellow. The sparks fused into a colorless thunderbolt, which Pikachu shot at Samurott. The thunderbolt struck Samurott's horn, causing Samurott to screech. Her frame was encircled by arcs of electricity left over from Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack.

Blake seemed unworried, which made me half-apprehensive, half-enraged.

 _How could he be so unconcerned about his Samurott?_ I thought angrily, clutching my fist.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Red's momentary lapse of righteous anger had passed. He'd managed to calm down and reel in his emotions. His narrowed spheres of blood red had returned to their usual shape - the same size and shape as White's eyes. Red's expression was calm and composed instead of scary beyond words.

Samurott had stopped shrieking; the sheet of light that Gallade had generated extended far enough to function as a shield for Samurott. The sheet absorbed the thunderbolt momentarily before discharging it, flinging it at Samurott.

Blake's face twisted with rage.

"How?" he demanded. His hands were curled into fists. "Reflect should've absorbed half the battle damage! This is some sort of trick!"

Red laughed heartily; he had returned to his chipper self.

"I guess I read you correctly," he said confidently. While Blake was still confounded, Red went on, "You're a good Trainer! I'll give you that. But you obsess over power. _Physical_ power."

Blake frowned.

"You prefer offense," he said disbelievingly, uncurling his fists.

"Yes and no," Red disagreed. "I _do_ favor offense. But when the situation calls for it, I don't fight force with force. That's something _you_ would do, and that backfired!"

I stepped toward Red.

"Do you believe that the best defense can be a good offense?" I asked him.

 _His battle strategy's more complex than his daughter's,_ I noted. _There's no formula I know of that could counter Red indefinitely._

Red nodded at my question, albeit still facing Blake.

"If you'd used Light Screen, then the damage from Thunderbolt would've been reduced by half. That's because Thunderbolt is a _special_ attack."

Blake was impressed against his will.

"Your Zoroark needs to make his move. Red," he paused, focusing entirely on the Kanto Pokemon Champion, "you're the toughest opponent I've ever faced! That will make it even more enjoyable when I destroy you!"

"That won't happen," Red said confidently. "Although I do have one question, Blake."

Blake was quizzical. "What is it?"

"I know Furvum Imperium added the option of attacking humans in a Battle Royale," Red ventured. "Why don't you use that option? Out of all the rats, you never use it."

Blake seemed amused at Red's question.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully.

"Your Pokemon can attack other humans in a Battle Royale?" I said, horrified.

Blake nodded.

"Emerald wanted to devise it for Team Plasma," he confessed to me. "Your organization could've made great use of the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale!"

"I never would've used it," I said flatly. "Pokemon would be treated as tools with that method."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to take part in the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale anymore. Humans and Pokemon alike would get injured in this style of Pokemon Battling.

"Just make your move," Blake snapped. "I grow weary of being denied my prey! If you don't attack this instant, then you'll forfeit the match. The last thing you want to do is forfeit! I want you and Red to be resistant at the thought of being captured!"

An inferno kindled in the bowels of my heart. I didn't want to be part of the Grand Design that Furvum Imperium wanted to realize. Even if I lacked a strategic mindset, there was no way I would allow myself to get captured by Blake.

"Zoroark, attack Samurott with Night Gaze!" I shouted.

"POLI, USE HYDRO PUMP ON GALLADE!" Red yelled. When Pikachu scurried back to him, Red flashed him a smile. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Pikachu."

"Pi Pika," Pikachu reproached White's father. "Pikachu!"

 _It's time to get Zoro-wild!_ Zoroark thought triumphantly. Zoroark catapulted himself over to where Samurott was, exchanging looks with a distraught Blake. _I have an idea, N._

 _Don't inflict illusions on either Samurott or him,_ I thought firmly. _I know you already, Zoroark._

Zoroark let loose a sigh of frustration.

 _They're sadistic, N!_ he protested. _They also caused you pain and that's a no-no in my book!_

Though he sounded cheerful, I felt the surge of hatred Zoroark was carrying around as if it were my own. I knew he wanted to make the Obsidian Terror, Samurott _and_ Gallade repent and despair for hurting me.

 _I actually like the idea of harming that egomaniac in a Battle Royale,_ Zoroark mused.

 _Don't you dare!_ I warned him. _Under no circumstances are you to harm any human, Zoroark!_

 _Does Ghetsis count?_ Zoroark asked slyly. _You question whether he has a heart or not. I really share White's feelings about pulverizing Ghetsis. I'll maul him if you'll just let me!_

 _No,_ I said stubbornly. _I know_ you _hold a grudge against Samurott. How about directing your attention toward -?_

 _Okay!_ Zoroark conceded. The vulpine Pokemon was standing in front of an immobile Samurott. _She's paralyzed!_

Pitch-black shock waves blossomed from Zoroark, smacking Samurott square in the face.

Blake bit his lip. He slid his hand into his cloak, rummaging through it. I caught a glimpse of his face, desperation spelled blatantly on it.

 _He's capable of desperation?_ I thought, bemused.

Poliwrath trudged over to Gallade, the latter Pokemon guarding himself with his bladed arms. Poliwrath flexed his biceps before locking himself into position. Because his back was faced toward me, I was unable to see how he would unleash Hydro Pump.

The ground shook temporarily before Poliwrath expelled a volume of pressurized water from his body, directing it at Gallade. Gallade buckled his knees, his face twisting with frustration as he tried to withstand Hydro Pump. It was a battle of sheer willpower between the two Pokemon, with neither side budging.

"Walrein," I said quietly. "Are you ready to tip the scales?"

 _Not literally, I hope,_ Walrein said, _but yes. What do you want me to do, N?_

I pointed at Gallade, who was being pushed back by the brutal torrent of water, beads of sweat developing on his forehead. I knew that this move was risky. However, I wanted to execute it anyway.

"Walrein, attack Gallade with Sheer Cold!" I said, hoping against hope that the move would succeed.

Blake's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?" he asked me. "You're taking a big gamble here!"

Something was in his hand now. What _was_ it?

 _He's right,_ Walrein mumbled. _You're putting a lot of pressure on me here. Here goes nothing!_

Walrein bent the weather to his will, forcing the temperature to drop drastically.

Red wrapped his vest tighter around himself, shuddering.

"Anything but an Ice Type move," he moaned. "I don't exactly have the best experience with Ice users. I also don't adapt well to cold climates!"

He grasped Pikachu, Pikachu snuggling next to him for warmth.

Blake threw his cowl over his head, his teeth chattering.

"I've felt weather such as this," he admitted. "I once went to a city that claimed to be a winter wonderland. I always found it strange that the eternal storms didn't take place in a tundra. Even so, winter is an unforgiving season. Give it your best shot, Your Former Majesty!"

* * *

 **A/N: "Battle Royale Part I" is finished. I apologize for Bianca's slight OOC. I know now that Iris isn't related to Drayden, although I am sticking to my fanon material. Hopefully you enjoyed reading the chapter. Drop a review on the way out. Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

 **White (frowns) _: These Battle Royales are just like normal battles._**

 **Silver _: They're extreme! Every move you make counts._**

 **Red (sighs) _: You're a real joy to have around, Silver._**

 **Silver (eyes flash) _: Tch. You know I'm right, Red. They're double-edged swords!_**

 **Platina _: They can learn how to implement strategy and tactics. You, Red and I could teach them._**

 **Silver _: I have more important things to do than babysit children and teach them things they should already know._**

 **Bianca _: Hey! That's kind of harsh!_**

 **Cheren _: Being taught by the best will be the learning experience of a lifetime. But you shouldn't be so harsh to Bianca._**

 **Silver**

 **White _: I get the feeling that Silver would use that taboo method if he's provoked by Furvum Imperium._**

 **Silver _: You said it, not me._**

 **Red (facepalms) _: You're going to be the death of us, Silver._**

 **N (reads): _"The Unwritten Rules of a Battle Royale" by -_**

 **Cheren: _Wait until the next chapter._**

 **Bianca: _I can't wait that long!_**

 **Black: _ExaltedLight has the say in this. Anyway, happy belated Hanukkah to those who celebrate it!_**

 **Cheren: _Saturnalia starts today and ends on the twenty-third._**

 **N: _Yule begins in a couple of days._**

 **Bianca: _Uh . . . Happy Saturnalia and Yule, everyone? I don't understand why they say Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas._**

 **Black: _Silver was born on Christmas Eve._**

 **Silver: . . .**

 **White: _There's too many holidays in December. That's why we say Happy Holidays._**

 **Red: _I can't keep track of them._**

 **Platina: _Happy Holidays, everyone! Wait for the next chapter!_**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _strias_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k_ and _ImaginationisAwesome12_ _3_ for PMing me back.


	4. Battle Royale Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon _Adventures/Special_. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either ****_History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I** ** _do_** **have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made for the series whatsoever.**

* * *

 **A/N: I was trying to get this chapter up on 7 January, although life got in the way. The amount of homework for Mechanical Engineering is a lot; not counting the accelerated Latin class I am taking. As they say: Better late than never.**

 **As of 12/30/15, the poll is now open. Cast your votes; the poll will close once I release chapter 5.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address my reviewers and the people who have messaged, alerted or favorited me.**

KsandraMallan: Although I do love strategy games, I have to admit that I would not be an ideal strategist nor tactician in real life. Thank you for volunteering your ideas.

PositiveCharm416: I was really happy to receive both a pm and review from you.

striah: Todd Haberkorn is one of _my_ favorite voice actors; he plays a lot of my favorite characters from other anime, i.e. Death the Kid, Hikaru Hiitachin, Kimhiro Watanuki. I fell out of the Pokemon anime a decade ago, so I had no idea that Todd voiced Cheren until I read Bulbapedia and watched his portrayal - I think he did well with his Tsukune Aono voice. Due to everyone speaking different voices in this series, I might either incorporate a different actor for Tierno (I either need to read Pokemon XY Special, watch the anime or play Pokemon XY) or write him out of the series since Todd Haberkorn canonically voices _Cheren_ in my brain and only Cheren.

As with White, the Black in this series has a completely different personality from his Pokemon Special counterpart (as the storyline came from Pokemon Black, not Special). It would be imprudent to assign him a voice that does not suit his characterization here. Out of the three main protagonists, Black is the most complex to write; he is driven by the compulsion to save his mother and would resort to revenge if he needs to - though he puts on a face to hide his pain. Black, depending on the situation, would speak in either Sasuke's or Suzaku's voice.

I can see why you imagined Bryce Papenbrook as Black. However, Bryce Papenbrook voices Red (I know he was the English VA for Red in Pokemon Origins, which sort of influenced my decision). Bryce has voiced characters like Henry, Aido, Kirito, Clay Sizenmore and Rin, demonstrating versatility with his roles. Since Red is a well-beloved character, a lot of people would have differing opinions on who should voice Red.

Well, the fanfic is rated T for coarse language, violence and a lot of other reasons. I don't buy into the notion that N has the vocabulary of a child - his thoughts were too eloquent and philosophical in BW/BW2. I never understood why I chose Johnny Yong Bosch as N until I saw Johnny's portrayal as Lelouch. I was like, that's why!

I'm not a Spongebob fan. However, I'm glad you found that part funny. As for Cheren's bigger part in the plot, it's much more pivotal than being a chef. That scene was fun to write, as it fleshed out Cheren more (which I should've done in _History_ ) and shows his friendships with Platina and White.

The Natural Type was a nod toward OHSHC, which Laura Bailey, Caitlin Glass, Monica Rial and Todd Haberkorn all starred in. Anyway, welcome back!

shippofan2k: Thank you for the response and follow/favorite. Welcome back!

ImaginationIsAwesome123: Thank you for the reply and I hope to see your return.

TheLightEthereal: Thank you for the response. I hope to see your return.

Alumina: Thank you for responding to my PM and conversing with me.

MammonDaughter: Thank you for the response.

kallen10: Thank you for the favoriting and welcome back!

Noah Akuma: Gracias por responder. Debo aprender màs espaňol.

HylianShadowhunter: Thank you for following/favoriting the series and welcome to the family! I hope to see you here.

The Noble Maidens: Thank you for following/favoriting the series and welcome to the family! I hope to see you here.

Haru-Artemis: Thank you for the response. I look forward to your answer.

Reaper-of-Lost-Souls: Thank you for following/favoriting this story and welcome to the family! I hope to see you here.

KukikoHana: Thank you for following/favoriting the story and welcome to the family! I hope to see you here.

Julianna Tala: Thank you for following/favoriting this series and welcome to the family! I hope to see you here.

Mara121: Thank you for following/favoriting _History_ and welcome! Hopefully you're keeping up with the sequel.

neon-green-violin-27: Thank you for everything :)

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address the reviewers from Chapters 7-11 in descending order.**

Chapter 11:

thewookie1: Actually, White's father turned out to be Red. I wanted Platina to be paired up with either Ash's Pokemon Special counterpart or Gary's. From the way I was writing White, it made sense for Red to be the father, not Blue/Green.

MissBayley: That's something Black would do, not White.

stirias: Thank you so much! I thought that doing a transition between characters was a good idea. Thank you for thinking I had captured the characters perfectly :) I hope you to see here.

Chapter 10:

ohsnapitsemilysong: Thank you. I look forward to seeing you here.

Ashura-B: My mistakes were horrid, I admit that. But your advice in the long run was beneficial to polishing my writing skills. Thank you for thinking the plot was unique and exciting.

MissBayley: They'll poke and prod any way. It's an Adventure/Romance fanfic.

KsandraMallan: Thank you! I am pleased you came back for _Eventide_. Out of all the characters, N, Black and White are the hardest to write.

Chapter 9:

MissBayley: How is imprisonment homosexually inclined? I'm confused.

Lollisalol: Well, I hope you will see that _Eventide_ is here.

Chapter 8:

thewookie1: Originally it was Diamond!Dawn. After serious consideration, I decided to make Platina Arellano Berlitz into a completely different incarnation from her anime, manga or game counterparts.

Guest: Assuming you are the same one who reviewed _History_ , I did take your constructive criticism and gradually used "albeit" less. As for White punching N in the face, it was a Twilight reference. That reference was meant for comedic purposes. Thank you for thinking that about my story.

MammonDaughter: Thank you for that. In the re-editing and revision of _History_ , I corrected that mistake. I hope to see you make a reappearance in _Eventide_.

MissBayley: Click indeed.

Lollisalol: You praise my work so much, and that means a lot to me. Thank you.

askthejackfrost: Well, the end will be the epilogue of the final book of the _For the Love of a King_ series. You were correct with the deduction that MangaPearlshipping's child is White herself.

ohsnapitsemilysong: Thank you. Are you naomi by any chance?

Chapter 7:

LoveAndSerenity: Assuming that you read the rest of _History_ , White's mother is named Platina "Platinum" Arellano Berlitz, who went under one of her aliases, Dawn Snow, for more than one reason. Like Platinum and Dawn, Platina is from Sinnoh. As of _Eventide,_ N is letting go of that aspect of him.

Inadvertently. Platina had a different idea of Pokemon liberation. Although Platina is intelligent and good-natured, she can be arrogant and prideful.

I'm sorry about having them speak so formally. I spoke in a formal manner when I was a teenager, and I had to try hard to speak informally. Hopefully, N and White are less informal now. As for thinking that the story is good, thank you. Let me pray to Arceus that you would read _Eventide_ one day.

Lovetime3579: I toned it down to a minimum because of your critique. As for using the word "albeit", it was also used less often throughout the first installment. Thank you and I hope to see you here.

MissBayley: Yes.

Lollisalol: Luxray is one of my favorite Pokemon in Generation IV. That's why Platina had her on the team. Thank you again for thinking that fanfic was a worthwhile read.

ohmysnapitsemilysong: I am glad you think it is good. Thank you.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's that time already. Let's give it up for a guest from another series I like - Soul!**

 **Soul (sighs):** ** _Interviews are so uncool._**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _I'm absolutely obsessed with the series you're in, Soul._**

 **Soul:** ** _. . . The dub or sub?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _The one where you share the same voice actor as Silver._**

 **Soul:** ** _Uh . . . dude, which one is that?_**

 **ExaltedLight (eyes flash):** ** _I meant Kamui in Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations._**

 **Soul:** ** _Kid's seiyuu voiced Kamui there; I guess you're talking about my English -_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _MAKA CHOP!_**

 **Soul (flinches):** ** _You're as violent as Maka! Maka has enough strength to be a gorilla -_**

 **Maka (appears):** ** _Did you just call me a gorilla, Soul?_**

 **(I'll leave it to your imagination as to what happens next)**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Silver, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, BW, B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins). Remember that there is a poll.**

* * *

 **A/N: Instead of Furvus Imperium, the syndicate will now be known as Furvum Imperium. As I mentioned, I'm taking Latin. In Latin, words fall under three declensions and genders - feminine, masculine and neuter.** ** _Furvus_** **is a Latin adjective whereas** ** _imperium_** **is a neuter noun; the purpose of an adjective is to modify a noun.**

 **In English, that is easy whereas in Latin, the case numbers/declensions must match both the Latin noun and adjective in order for it to be grammatically correct. Since** ** _furvus_** **is in masculine nominative form, it cannot be used with imperium. In order to make** ** _furvus_** **neuter and therefore match** ** _imperium_** **, I change** ** _furvus_** **into** ** _furvum._** **In other words, both the genders and declensions had to match for** ** _furvus_** **and** ** _imperium._**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged, with flaming being a zero tolerance.**

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to recon fanon in this chapter. My apologies,** _Sky Slayer_. **In addition, I decided to integrate the others' PoVs when it comes to Battle Royales.**

* * *

 **A/N: Note that** **the perspectives are happening at the same time.** **My beta reader and I present to you the latest chapter, "Battle Royale Part II".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at **eventide**." - Google definition_

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 3: Battle Royale Part II_

* * *

 **White's PoV.**

When we had stepped outside, Iris said that in the wake of the pipeline malfunctioning, Opelucid City temporarily halted their boat services - the fastest way to travel into the heart of Historic Opelucid. Iris would have ridden her Bicycle, except Drayden had accidentally taken the key to the padlock on it. Mom offered her Bicycle to Iris, admitting that Red had left his backpack with her - Bicycle included.

Iris led the way, sticking close to a brook that carved its route through Opelucid City. After ten minutes of seeing nothing but greenery and modest housing, the road we were travelling upon branched into crossroads. Iris veered to the leftmost road, losing so much traction that I thought she would collide into the sign. That turned out _not_ to be the case as she directed the Bicycle to the middle of the road masterfully.

"That's dangerous," Mom said from behind me; I imagined the disapproval etched upon her face. "I can't believe Drayden would teach Iris _that_ technique."

In spite of myself, I smirked. Somehow, I could totally see Mother using her own Bicycle to perform that technique.

"Would you teach me, Mom?" I asked innocently.

I could envision my mother narrowing her eyes - the same way she did whenever she felt I was trying to outsmart her.

"Not until you learn how to throw punches properly," she said evasively.

Before I could muster a comeback, I witnessed Iris slipping off Mom's Bicycle. When she reached the asphalt, Iris folded it back into its original state. As Bianca, Cheren, Mom and I pushed on our brakes, Iris ambled over to Mom.

"Thank you for loaning me the Bicycle," she said to Mom.

Mom jumped off Red's Bicycle, folding it until it couldn't be folded anymore. She exchanged a few words with Iris before relieving her of the Bicycle, beaming. Bianca, Cheren and I folded our individual Bicycles until they were in their original states. By the time we threw them into our gear, Mom had already stored my father's and her Bicycles away.

Iris maundered towards the area she stopped at, becoming motionless. Her head moved to the left and right - as if she were searching for something.

"There should be a stairwell around here somewhere. . . . Ah-ha! There they are!" Iris said excitedly, motioning downward.

Cheren turned white, gulping. He picked at his collar nervously.

"Did we travel uphill?" he asked Iris, the latter nodding. "Is there any chance that we can Fly -?"

Iris shook her head.

"This is a well-preserved area of Opelucid," she said sternly. "Flying here is strictly forbidden. Who knows what might happen! Bianca," she turned to the blonde, "do you mind going first?"

Bianca nodded tentatively. She was about to take a step forwards when an all-too familiar voice growled, "You may want to reconsider that offer, Daughter of Dragons."

A hooded man appeared, wearing an elaborate black habit that showed just how slim he was.

"Hello, White, Bianca, Cheren, Platina, Iris."

Ghetsis pushed his hood down; he was surveying us with mild interest.

There was a momentous silence before I blurted, "At least you don't look fat anymore."

Ghetsis threw his head back, laughing hollowly.

"It amuses me how much you're like Red, White," he said quietly, flicking strands of his scraggly grayish-green mane from his shoulders. "Both of you have no idea how _arrogant_ you sound when you insult me."

I tried not to cringe at his words. How was I able to stand up to this psychopath before? Whatever the reason was back then certainly didn't apply now.

 _Stop it,_ I told myself. _You already let him in your head once; you're not gonna do it again._

Even so, my resolution was feeble. I had the feeling Ghetsis knew that.

Mom stormed over to Ghetsis before lunging herself at the wicked man.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"PLATINA!" Bianca, Cheren and Iris yelled in unison.

With horrified fascination, I saw Mom punch Ghetsis square in the face. Ghetsis's eyes flashed with shock - he hadn't anticipated for her to punch him.

Just as Mom swung her fist again, Ghetsis caught it barehanded. He pulled her towards him before shoving her off. She sailed through the air before collapsing onto the asphalt next to me.

"Mother!" I cried, edging towards her.

Ghetsis adjusted his monocle, looking rather haughty. With his new attire, the figurehead of Team Plasma carried himself in a menacing manner. For once, he behaved as if he were a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed that she learned how to fight from Pearl," was all he said before gliding over to us.

"That was an all-time low," I managed with all the courage I could, "even for you."

Ghetsis arched his eyebrows, politely puzzled albeit amused.

"With all due respect, White," he said softly, "your mother _did_ attack me. I merely acted in self-defense."

My mother weakly brought her head upward, staring at Ghetsis.

"Why don't you just take me?" she wondered.

"Have you gone mad?" I wanted to know.

Why did Mom _want_ Ghetsis to abduct her? It was evident Mom was afraid of Ghetsis; that much was certain. Even so, she had managed to outwit him for sixteen years.

"No," Mom disagreed. "I've gotten paranoid; I don't know what he's thinking anymore."

Ghetsis was about to say something when a voice called, "Brother!"

The scoundrel turned about, annoyed. My mouth was agape; Ghetsis had a _brother_? One Harmonia was already bad enough to deal with. In spite of myself, I had to look up to see if they were _truly_ overweight or sporting baggy attire.

Instead of seeing Ghetsis reproduced, I saw a classically handsome man in his thirties. He had tousled slate black hair that hung over eyes the same color and shape as Ghetsis's. When he came to a halt, he slid his hand inside his habit - as dark and elegant as Ghetsis's - and extracted a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

Ghetsis's lips were taut.

"What is it, Rubeus?" he said, clearly upset.

The man named Rubeus slid his glasses up his nose.

"As your older brother and adviser, I _implore_ you to be prudent and act accordingly when it comes to our mission."

Mom pushed herself off the asphalt and squatted, brushing the dirt off her billowy skirt, me following suit.

"When you say that, it just wants to make me laugh," she said tonelessly, as if reciting a piece of literature.

"Mom . . . ," I trailed off, wondering if she _was_ losing it.

Rubeus peered at Mother before his face slackened, draining of all color. He was completely and utterly shocked - panicked even, like he'd been caught in a searchlight.

"How could you side with Ghetsis?" Mom asked, her voice as brittle as glass; her eyes were clouded with sadness, anger and betrayal. "I take back what I said about your patriotic spirit; you're nothing more than a renegade!"

Rubeus had virtually no signs of friendliness or welcoming etched upon his face; his countenance was as cold and forbidding as the Giant Chasm.

"I still _am_ patriotic," he said, affronted that my mother would think otherwise. "That is, to my region. Did you honestly think that the Order of the Acacia all have patriotic spirits, Platina? How thick can you be?"

"What's he talking about?" I asked Mom.

Ghetsis seemed to be enjoying the painful conversation between Mom and Rubeus very much. I, however, was sickened by his infuriating scheming.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" I ground my teeth, throwing daggers at the man. "Right here, right now!"

I fully expected for Ghetsis to take his leave for junk food. Instead he smirked.

"Perhaps you will learn a lesson in humility, White Electra," he said. "I choose to fight you Furvum Imperium Battle Royale style."

"Furvum Imperium Battle Royale?" Iris said, confounded. "What kind of Pokemon Battling is that?"

Bianca turned to a bewildered Cheren. I sighed inwardly; I'd hoped that scholastic Cheren knew the unfamiliar terminology.

"I have _subordinates_ who are well-versed in this type of Battle Royale," Ghetsis confessed, pulling out a Poke Ball from his robes. "I shall deign to speak to you about Furvum Imperium Battle Royale rules. The total number of participants in these sort of battles are infinite - participants can work together or against each other. To compensate for that, we devised a leveling system that renders all Pokemon to be the same level in a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale.

"In addition," Ghetsis continued, glancing at me, "we integrated every known method of Pokemon Battling into the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale. I think Bianca, Cheren and you will be my opponents."

Iris looked offended.

"I'm the Daughter of Dragons!" she protested. "You can't possibly expect me to stand by and let you decide -"

"Are you implying that they're unable to handle me on their own, Iris?" Ghetsis challenged her. "If you want to save your _puny_ Opelucid City, challenge Rubeus with Platina. He's just as formidable as I am - if not more."

Rubeus opened his mouth.

"You should come up with something more practical, Emerald," he said, miffed. "I need everything to be perfectly symmetrical. Allow me to Battle the blonde instead of the pipsqueak!"

Iris bristled.

As she produced a Poke Ball, Bianca's mentor cried, "I'm not a pipsqueak! For your information, I'm twelve!"

Mom face-palmed herself.

"Your Pokemon Battles even _have_ to be symmetrical," she said disbelievingly.

Ghetsis gave Bianca, Cheren and I an apologetic look.

"Forgive my brother's eccentricity, Unova Resistance. He tends to become unbalanced whenever _imperfections_ arise. Rubeus," he half-turned towards his sibling, "if you're unable to restrain your perfectionism, then I'm afraid that the Shadow Triad will have to step in for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rubeus tore his appalled stare from my mother and Iris in order to regard his brother; his finely carved features were twisted with aversion.

"Crystal," he said with resignation.

Ghetsis flung the Poke Ball at the asphalt, shouting, "I CHOOSE YOU, SALAMENCE!"

A quadruped, draconic Pokemon emerged from the blinding flash of light the Poke Ball issued. The Poke Ball zoomed back into Ghetsis's outstretched hand before he stashed it under his robes. Salamence roared deafeningly, flicking its long, tapering tail. Positioned above its teal body were a pair of enormous wine red wings, blowing forth almighty winds.

Bianca rummaged through her over-sized purse before fishing out a Poke Ball.

"I CHOOSE YOU, STOUTLAND!" she yelled, throwing the Poke Ball at the ground.

"GO, GIGALITH!" Cheren shouted, aiming his Poke Ball at the asphalt.

"YOU'RE UP, BEARTIC!" I screamed.

Beartic, Gigalith and Stoutland faced Salamence, raring to go.

There was an uncontrollable fit of laughter erupting from the Team Plasma leader. For some reason, I felt as if he had conned us - which wasn't a very good feeling. Needless to say, I had to take down Ghetsis once and for all.

 **Black's PoV.**

Silver had his head bowed, which struck me as peculiar. For as long as I could remember, my godparent was mutinous to a T. He detested submission more than anything else in the world.

"After I defeat you, I'll show you to this beautiful habitat called the Wigglytuff Empire!" Ruri exclaimed.

She gazed at Wigglytuff, motioning toward Silver. Wigglytuff's eyes widened with realization.

 _This is going to be a blast!_ she squealed.

Wigglytuff waddled over, the flat-topped hat falling above her right eye, obscuring her vision.

I cast a glance at the redhead, his head still suspended midair.

"Niño," I whispered urgently, "you may want to look up."

I unglued my eyes from Silver, directing them toward the Siren of Chaos.

Despite my better judgment, I examined Ruri thoroughly. For the first time, I realized she was vibrantly beautiful. Her posture was ladylike - calculated but demure. Ruri's feminine charm was more developed than White's - an observation that made me feel uneasy. Ruri advanced over to us with a gait of a huntress.

"I think I'll slap you around a bit," she said unfeelingly, pointing at Silver. "Attack Silver with Double Slap!"

 _Silver!_ Gengar cried.

As fast as thought, Wigglytuff grasped Silver by the collar. The Siren of Chaos rounded on me, exchanging a pointed expression with me.

"Don't try to interfere, Black," she warned.

Silver writhed against Wigglytuff's grip, boring his eyes into the Pokemon's.

"Listen to her," he said sharply.

I jutted my chin outward. There was _no way_ I would play by Ruri's sickening rules.

"We said that we weren't going to -" I began.

"I know what I said!" Silver cut across me; the edge in his voice as thin as gauze. He closed his eyes, succumbing to his fate. "I don't plan on losing to this wretch."

Wigglytuff straightened her hat and inhaled air; her elastic body swelled up greatly. As she exhaled, Wigglytuff struck Silver across the cheek brutally. Her cerulean jewels glittered with delight - an emotion shared by her Trainer. The force behind the slap was enough to make Silver tilt his head sideways. His shock of lava red fell over his face, which made Ruri hiss. Wigglytuff swept the locks from his face, unfazed by a half-defiant, half-seething Silver's glare before slapping him again.

"Wiggly! Wiggly! Wigglytuff!" the Pokemon said cheerfully as she smacked Silver two more times with both her hands.

Once Wigglytuff was done with her Double Slap, Silver brought his head skyward, his cheeks decorated scarlet. Gengar flew over to him, upset.

"Don't beat yourself up, Gengar," Silver told his Pokemon. "That goes for Froslass and you, Black."

Silver fingered one of his cheeks, wincing whilst he did so.

"Are you going to finish the Battle Royale even if you're hurt?" I ventured, knowing how willful Silver was when it came to his priorities.

Hurt or not, Silver still persevered.

Incredulity was spelled all over Silver's face.

As he drew himself upward, he said, "You know me too well."

He reached for Gengar's Poke Ball and recalled his Pokemon. For a minute, I wondered if Wigglytuff had slapped Silver too hard.

 _Gengar's move set won't help much against Wigglytuff,_ Froslass told me, thus clearing up my confusion. _Either that or Silver has a plan that involves Gengar._

Silver slipped Gengar's Poke Ball inside his vest before delving further into his pockets. A relieved Silver took another Poke Ball out. He threw it up and down before sending it to the asphalt, shouting, "I CHOOSE YOU, MAGNEZONE!"

Magnezone zoomed out of the Poke Ball, twirling around like a ballerina. As the Poke Ball flew into Silver's hand, Magnezone spun its magnets happily.

"Because I recalled my Gengar," Silver said softly, "I can't attack with Magnezone and my turn is skipped."

Ruri looked skeptical.

As Wigglytuff waddled back to her, she said accusingly, "You're up to something, Silver. There's no way that your Gengar has an ineffective move set against my Wigglytuff!"

The corner of Silver's mouth twitched, and I knew that my godfather had a plan. His Gengar knew another move that he didn't want to be known - no doubt Dream Eater or Nightmare.

 _That's too obvious,_ I thought. _What is he up to?_

Knowing that I was going to give myself a headache from excessive thinking, I eyed Froslass. I suddenly found myself wishing that I had replaced Froslass's Double Team with Hail.

Pointing at Wigglytuff, I said, "How about we show Wigglytuff an _electrifying_ show, Froslass? Use Thunderbolt!"

Froslass spun around in a perfect circle, hoisting a hand upwards. The atmosphere suddenly charged with electricity; drawing said energy, Froslass defied the laws of physics and conjured a crackling, pale thunderbolt into being, grasping it with both hands. She glowered at Wigglytuff before hurling the thunderbolt at the Balloon Pokemon.

Wigglytuff adopted a, _I'm-tougher-than-you-think!_ look. Silver couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous expression Wigglytuff was wearing.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he said. "Are you telling me that your _pathetic_ Wigglytuff thinks she'll survive the attack unscathed?"

Ruri scowled.

"You're just hoping that will be the case, huh?" she challenged him. "Stop being mad about the Double -"

"To be honest," I interrupted, "I don't think Silver would be mad about being slapped by Wigglytuff. But I do think _you_ might be mad!"

Thunderbolt had already exited Wigglytuff's system, yet she looked horrified. Her efforts to waddle over to her Trainer were futile as the Pokemon couldn't budge at all. The only things Wigglytuff could move were her abnormally large cerulean spheres. Arcs of electricity danced around Wigglytuff, crackling merrily.

I gestured at Wigglytuff, winking at Ruri.

"Did you expect paralysis?" I said triumphantly. "To be honest, I didn't expect it either!"

Froslass struck a pose worthy of being captured by camera.

 _Mission_ _accomplished,_ she thought happily. _Did you know what goes around comes around?_

 _Once I'm free of paralysis_ , _I'm going to defrost you, Ice Queen!_ Wigglytuff promised. _You're going to wish you're frozen by the time I'm through with you!_

 _Here's a thought, Wigglytuff,_ I thought to Wigglytuff. _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Screw that! I'd rather be stuck in a Poke Ball than hear another_ Frozen _song!_ Wigglytuff whined.

Unable to keep a straight face, I said to Ruri, "How many times have you seen _Frozen_?"

"You gotta be kidding me," Silver mumbled, pinching his nose.

 **N's PoV.**

The air around Red, Blake, Samurott, Gallade, Pikachu, Poliwrath, Zoroark, Walrein and I must've been laden with water molecules; the rapidly declining temperature brought forth sleet. Once again, I marveled at the fact that my friend was able to create marvelous masterpieces from nature - even if they proved to be dangerous.

Red weaved his fingers through the fabric of his vest, hastily buttoning up the article of clothing. The simple task proved to be a Herculean effort, since the cold was enough to make Red shudder.

"I-I'm not a fan of the cold," he said through chattering teeth.

A faint memory tugged at the corner of my mind, and I remembered doing a bit of light reading on meteorology and climatology on regions a while ago. I knew Kanto was an innovative, progressive region with a temperate climate and volcanic soil. Supposedly its soil was the reason why Berries were unable to flourish and prosper there.

Pellets of snow and needles of rain poured down on all of us.

 _You know Sheer Cold causes a brief climate change,_ Walrein chided me, no sign of malice laced in his voice. _So, don't shiver._

In response, I pulled my hat further down, intent on preventing my sight from being blurred by the sleet.

"Before I found out Lorelei was from the Sevii Islands," Red managed, blowing condensed breath from his quivering mouth, "I thought she was crazy for favoring ice."

He must've decided to cease buttoning his vest, for he was holding Pikachu again. Poliwrath skipped toward the duo, embracing Red's legs.

Tendrils of mist floated into the air and connected to one another effortlessly, assuming the shape of a ghostly blanket. Frost developed over the asphalt as fast as thought, the sleet clinging to the ground tightly, unwilling to let go. Meanwhile Red catapulted himself from the ground and landed on the aqueduct. He was as still as time for a moment before doing the unexpected: he beckoned to his Pokemon. Poliwrath and Pikachu exchanged glances with one another before bolting toward Red.

Walrein loomed over Gallade, the latter Pokemon at his mercy. My friend absorbed the snowy landscape into his mouth and seemingly swallowed it. Gallade brought his head up just then, defeat etched onto his face.

"GALLADE!" Blake shrieked.

The Obsidian Terror sprinted over to the Pokemon, Poke Ball in hand. He directed it at his Pokemon, drops of sweat sliding down his visage. Blake's demonic gaze melted into a fearful one, which showed me that Blake valued his friends. Or was it all but a ruse?

"You can't disregard Battle Royale rules, Blake," a satisfied Red pointed out. Since Walrein absorbed the effects of Sheer Cold, the warm June air had returned to our battlefield. "Consider this karma in a way."

Blake stood rigid, his fingers slackening. Whatever color Blake had in his face drained away and his fear was quelled. Crazed auburn eyes ranged over us.

"No matter what, no one must challenge the will of fate," Blake declared, the edge to his voice as sharp as broken glass. "Fate, destiny and karma treats our universe like a stage - all the world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed."

Walrein unleashed a blast of absolute zero that engulfed Gallade. Gallade crumpled to the floor, much to the Obsidian Terror's displeasure. Blake recalled his Pokemon into the Poke Ball and took a long look at the capsule. He was rooted to the spot, his auburn spheres void of emotion.

Blake dropped his gaze to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Intelligible noises rippled from the brunette, somewhere between sobs and laughter. Though the sight of him tugged at my heartstrings, the princely yet intimidating aura still radiated off Blake, reminding me that he was the enemy.

"You shouldn't cry," I said. "Crying won't solve anything."

 _I don't think he's crying,_ Walrein thought.

 _He's insane, remember?_ Zoroark reminded me. _He put you to shame._

 _Zoroark!_ Walrein chided him. _You're almost as bad as Lucario. Have you no shame in your tactlessness?_

 _Don't argue, you two,_ I said as kindly as I could, although there was a ring of authority to my voice. _Arguing doesn't solve anything._

Red jumped off the aqueduct, delving his hands into his pockets. His eyes bore into mine, a weak smile gracing his features.

"You shouldn't celebrate just yet," he cautioned. "He still has three more Pokemon - including Samurott - that he could use in the Battle Royale."

I unconsciously looked at my belt, counting six Poke Balls. Six minus four equaled two. That meant that two of my Pokemon wouldn't see the Double Battle Royale.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Red?" I asked him coolly.

 _I can't let him see that I'm upset._

Red blinked, perplexed.

"I really don't know," he said, laughing nervously. "I guess it must've slipped my mind."

His casual tone somehow made me irritated.

Clenching my hands, I shouted, "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE AN ANSWER?"

 _How can he be so easygoing?_ I thought. _Then again, I've only known Red for more than twelve hours - my perception of him has changed. I guess the old saying's true - never judge a book by its cover._

Withdrawing his hands from his pockets, the Kanto Pokemon Champion rested one of them against his chin, knitting his eyebrows into one.

"Lower the decibels a bit, N," Red said, flinching mockingly, "your voice could turn all of Opelucid City deaf."

The Obsidian Terror snapped his head up, and I could see that he was about to go on the warpath. He was vengeful, unforgiving. Even as he stored away Gallade's prison inside his habit, Blake threw me a look of pure loathing that made me feel apprehensive.

 **Platina's PoV.**

 _What are you doing, White?_ I thought, seeing my daughter and her friends face off against Emerald Birch - or Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius.

It made no difference what name he went by; Emerald was still Emerald. In a way, I was the same as he was. I had no right to condemn him for his crimes as that would put me well within the realms of hypocrisy. However, I couldn't ignore the fact that it was my idea that set Emerald on this path.

As Rubeus drew closer, I held his gaze.

"I'm sorry about everything," I said in a small voice, guilt surging inside me.

Rubeus pushed his glasses further up his nose, surveying me with incredulity.

"I can't believe that after twenty years, you still deny your parentage," he said disbelievingly.

I felt as if he threw a brick at my stomach. The world was a much simpler place when I was known as Platina Arellano Berlitz, daughter of famed Coordinator Johanna Arellano Berlitz, and the best friend of Pearl Valera. It was much simpler when Pearl and I entered _that_ contest in Sandgem Town and earned the privilege of traveling with Diamond de Arco Rowan. The world stopped being simple once I had caught Dialga - the Pokemon who was the catalyst to everything.

 _I know all too well what White was feeling in regards to Red,_ I thought. _I've made calls that I'm not proud of - in fact, I've wondered whether I'd been doing the right thing for years._

After the events of the Distortion World, I was half-crazed. It had taken a while for me to snap out of my hubristic thoughts and return to a somewhat normal lifestyle.

 _Don't be bitter._

Even as I told myself not to be bitter, the familiar sensation swept through me. There was something different about this feeling though - the slight bitterness was interwoven with _pride_.

"I've come to accept that I'm the only daughter of Cyrus Snow," I said softly. "However, I don't fault him for his actions."

Iris dropped her eyes to the ground, developing a sudden interest with her dress. I could tell she was uneasy about the conversation unfolding between old Rubeus and I.

Rubeus snorted, skeptical.

"You of _all_ people should. But I do find it odd you'd compare your dad to my brother. Their goals differ greatly from one another."

I ground my teeth. Even after finding out who my biological father was, I had a hard time accepting his nihilistic measures to achieve godhood. Though I found out the reason why Father wanted to discard emotions and build a world without spirit, I had mixed feelings toward his reasoning.

"There's no point arguing about this, Ruby," I said coldly. "We've arrived at an impasse."

I produced a Poke Ball, staring at it lovingly.

 _We've been through so much together,_ I thought.

"I CHOOSE YOU, LUXRAY!"

Luxray darted out of the Poke Ball, her sleek fur glowing with electricity. As she pounced upon the asphalt, Luxray glowered intensely at Rubeus. As she flicked her tail back and forth, her ears twitched slightly. The Poke Ball zoomed back to my outstretched hand. As I caught it, I gazed at Rubeus and my heart sank. Rubeus was thoroughly revolted.

"How dare you throw out an _asymmetrical_ Pokemon?" Rubeus asked me, disgusted.

Luxray gnashed her teeth, rigid. I knew she had half a mind to rip Rubeus apart because of his defection and obsession with beauty. I didn't need Aurae, Rhapsody or Eventide to pick up on her thoughts. Years of comradeship had allowed me to read Luxray.

Iris blinked.

"I guess you're done catching up," she stated. "No one threatens Opelucid City and gets away with it! As co-representative of Opelucid, I will make sure that you won't destroy my beloved city! GO, DRUDDIGON!"

Iris sent out a Dragon-Type Pokemon that was asymmetrical by Rubeus's standards.

Rubeus looked as if he were going to vomit. Before I could tell him off, Rubeus regained his composure and produced a Poke Ball.

"Lisia . . . Ah, never mind that! I hereby challenge Iris and you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"What about the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale?" Iris asked, half-torn between curiosity and fear.

Rubeus averted his eyes, sickened.

"Forget Battle Royale," he said flatly. "It will be a good, old-fashioned Pokemon Battle."

"Are you underestimating me?" Iris demanded, offended.

It occurred to me right then and there that Iris was a very proud individual. She thought Rubeus felt she wouldn't be able to handle a Battle Royale and thus opted for a normal Battle, which didn't suit well with Drayden's granddaughter. On the other hand, I had a sneaking suspicion about Rubeus's choice. He wanted everything on the battlefield to remain precise and meticulous - everything had to be symmetrical and perfectly balanced. A Pokemon Battle was risky enough and the damage dealt to the surroundings could easily be repaired.

A Furvum Imperium Battle Royale was a different story altogether.

"I know what you're capable of," Rubeus assured her. "But two Battle Royales in this remote location would only draw unwanted attention. Even if time tried, the cuteness of this Pokemon would never fade!" Rubeus's eyes developed a formidable fire as he released the Poke Ball from his hand. "Show them just how deadly cuteness can be! Give it up for Number 301, Fae!"

Rubeus's nicknamed Pokemon appeared from the blinding light, her doe eyes glimmering with sickening happiness. The feline Pokemon sported a perfect tan that could only have been caught by spending leisure time on a beach. Her coat was glossy and sleek, her collar adorned with rhinestones Rubeus undoubtedly put there. Fae had the unmistakable air of being spoiled and doted on - perhaps even worshiped.

Fae smiled mockingly, causing Luxray to dig her claws into the asphalt. A low rumble erupted from my leonine Pokemon.

"Calm down, Luxray," I said soothingly. "Don't let her conceit rile you up!"

Iris sweat-dropped.

"Is this some sort of joke? Was this Furvum Imperium thug really being dramatic just to send out a cat Pokemon?"

Rubeus caught Fae's Poke Ball and stored it inside his cloak.

"Fae is more than what she seems, Iris," he assured her arrogantly. "Since you're so confident, _maybe_ you should make the first move!"

Iris beamed.

Pointing at Fae, Iris said to Druddigon, "Let's finish his Pokemon quickly! Use Outrage!"

Druddigon locked his hindquarters together. Letting loose a snort, he eyed a scared Fae. I had a bad feeling that Rubeus purposely set up Fae and Druddigon to attack each other. My mind sifted through my personal database of Rubeus's known tactics and assembled a rather grim outcome. If I had happened to be right, then Iris would land into hot water.

"Stop the attack, Iris!" I called out to her.

I glanced worriedly over my shoulder, seeing Emerald holding his own against my daughter, Cheren and Bianca. One would normally think that a child of two Pokemon Champions could easily destroy an opponent although that was far from true.

Druddigon lunged at Fae.

"Outrage deals a lot of damage, Platina!" Iris told me. "Besides, I -"

Iris was cut off by a sudden episode of sneezing.

"Bless you," I said instantly.

Druddigon gripped Fae, narrowing his eyes. His grip tightened, Fae attempting to wriggle free. With amazing speed, Druddigon catapulted off the ground and flung Fae downward. The force and strength behind the blow was enough to cause Fae to inadvertently create a depression on the street.

I rounded on a gleeful Iris.

"I know you wanted to end the Battle as swiftly as possible," I began, "but he sent out Fae for a reason, Iris!"

For the umpteenth time, I had forgotten that Rubeus was an aspiring Pokemon Professor who also participated in Pokemon Contests and Battles. His encyclopedic knowledge of Pokemon - combined with tactics and master improvising skills - would prove to be deadly in both Battles and Contests. He would be a force to be reckoned with.

Rubeus knelt beside Fae, sobbing lightly. He may fool Iris, but since he and I were once in the same organization, I knew he was bluffing.

"How can you be so brutal to her, gal?" he said with convincing anger.

Iris seemed unnerved.

"I didn't mean to be so brutal," she defended herself. "It's just that -"

A rhinestone peeled itself off Fae's collar and clattered to the ground. In my mind's eye, I imagined Rubeus seeing the whole situation, feeling disgust and displeasure toward Iris.

As Rubeus brought his head up, I snapped, "Forget about the asymmetry, Ruby! Are you using the tactic I think you're using?"

Before Rubeus could answer, Druddigon pushed past me hurriedly.

"What are you doing, Druddigon?" Iris said shrilly. "Come back here!"

Rubeus flashed me a toothy smile. His eyes were void of tears. The glee dancing about in those eyes made me feel unsettled.

"I knew it was risky, but my ploy worked seamlessly!" he gloated.

Fae leapt to her feet, a little weakened but otherwise in good condition.

Druddigon meandered to Fae, scooping her into his bulky arms. As Druddigon twirled Fae around, Iris gasped: Druddigon's eyes were glazed over, as if he were in some sort of trance. He was afflicted with infatuation.

"Cute Charm," Iris realized; her face slackened considerably. From the looks of it, Iris was mentally chiding herself for behaving irrationally due to her cat allergies. "I really _hate_ felines."

Rubeus's triumphant smile blazed forth.

"Luxray qualifies as a feline too, Platina," he reminded me, causing me to recoil. "Both Fae and Luxray are causing Iris discomfort. You wouldn't want _tha_ t to weigh on your conscience now, would you?"

I instinctively reached for Luxray's Poke Ball. I couldn't stand the thought of winning a Pokemon Battle if it meant disregarding my partner's personal feelings. If Iris had cat allergies, then any feline Pokemon would automatically activate her allergies, leonine or not.

"You've changed, _Rubeus_ ," I spat as I drew emphasis on his birth name.

Rubeus arched an eyebrow, a reptilian smile crossing his face. As he lifted his glasses, I noticed that the lenses on his horn-rimmed glasses were gilded with crimson, which brought out the color in his eyes. That minute change told me Rubeus was as vain and flamboyant as ever.

 _I would almost smile at that,_ I thought sadly.

"So have you, love," he pointed out, "but let's focus on our Pokemon Battle, shall we?"

 **Silver's PoV.**

If Arceus thought I would enjoy being a philanderer magnet, it would automatically win the Worst Cosmic Joke of the Year. I _hated_ men who thought they were Arceus's gift to women. Then I briefly hated myself for being best friends with a former womanizer.

 _Don't hate yourself for a genuine friendship, Silver!_ I imagined Kris saying authoritatively. _No matter what happens, never lose sight of the bonds you have!_

Bonds? What bonds? If the Order of the Acacia had such unbreakable bonds, why did Sinnoh go silent? Platina had tried to contact the Sinnoean cohort of the Order from the Sinjoh Ruins but her summons was ignored. Blue had refused to give up on Sinnoh and had sent Yellow and Green as envoys, though they were denied entry into Platina's homeland.

Why should I care about Hoenn? I'd strongly suggested against allowing Emerald into our ranks. Red had dismissed my caution as paranoia and inducted Emerald anyway - a blunder that Red now wished he never made. To this day, the remnants of the Order are unsure as to whether Rubeus, Sapphire and Walter were in cahoots with Emerald. We all knew Sapphire had taken residence in Sinnoh after Platina had been dispossessed as Sinnoean Pokemon Champion. Even so, I had my doubts about Sapphire's loyalty.

Why did Kalos erupt into chaos? With the exception of Yvonne, everyone in the Variable Quintet went back to their homeland to help the Kalosians. Years later, Kalos reunited and declared themselves a closed off region. They would not aid Johto or Alola or Kanto or the Sevii Islands or Hoenn unless they proved themselves worthy of an alliance that wouldn't jeopardize the unstable peace of Kalos. Yvonne couldn't return to Kalos because she had been exiled from the region so sending her as an envoy was out of the question.

The only regions that stayed in contact with Johto were Kanto and Alola.

I resurfaced from my brooding and glanced at Ruri and Black, the latter bickering with that troublesome teenager. The only reason why I'd decided to chase after the girl was because she had connections to Furvum Imperium. I hadn't been this close to Kris and Gray for a long time - there was even a high possibility Ruri may know something about Green. Even the ongoing pain of Wigglytuff's Doubleslap didn't hold a candle to the angst I'd felt for over a decade.

Ruri had switched out Wigglytuff with a Glaceon.

"'It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur,'" Black read from his Pokedex, "'the hairs then become like needles it can fire.'" Black slammed the Pokedex shut and placed it inside his windbreaker. "I just saw a brand-new Pokemon!"

 _Ice versus Ice? Normally I wouldn't sweat about that, but this is an Inverse Battle Royale!_ I thought, inwardly panicking.

Black was at a disadvantage - a _huge_ disadvantage. For the first time in a while, I realized Ice Pokemon were dangerous when used properly.

Magnezone twirled around, gazing at me intently. There was something quite not right with Magnezone; it wasn't as confident now.

 _Am I missing something here?_ I thought, befuddled. _Did I forget something? Magnezone wouldn't behave like this without good reason!_

"Go on already, Silver," Ruri whined. "I'm getting bored here!" Her tone contradicted with her smug face, the air of superiority she exuded. It was as if she'd already seen something I'd overlooked. Bringing her fingers to her plait, she went on, "If you don't hurry up, I won't tell you where our captives are!"

Black turned around, and I saw that he was disquieted. Despite my better judgment, I took Ruri's bait.

"So you _did_ know after all," I growled. "You better be telling the damn truth, kid; otherwise you'd wish you never met me! Magnezone," I paused, pointing at Glaceon, "hit Glaceon with Flash Cannon!"

"NO!" screamed Black. "Call off Magnezone's attack right now!"

I ignored my godson. Didn't he realize that he would be reunited with Green if we defeated Ruri? Soul would have her sister back. Kris and Gray would be free from their imprisonment. The angst and emotional agony we'd endured would be alleviated.

 _I'm not about to let this trail go cold!_ I told myself forcefully.

Magnezone pirouetted around twice before absorbing light energy. Several seconds went by but it felt like centuries. I noticed Black was upset, a deep frown creasing his visage, his hands balled into fists. Whereas Ruri was on cloud nine, which made my heart constrict. Magnezone unleashed Flash Cannon, directing the force of the attack at an expectant Glaceon. Flash Cannon was going to leave a mark and possibly lower Glaceon's Special Defense.

Ruri was foolish to send out an Ice Pokemon before my turn.

Glaceon buckled its knees together as the pillar of silvery light collided against the Ice Eevee. The Pokemon was panting, unwavering determination clear as day on its face. Eventually, Glaceon realized it was no use and rolled out of the way, much to my shock. Flash Cannon didn't deal double damage to Glaceon, though the Pokemon didn't emerge unscathed - a shallow cut blemished Glaceon's fur.

"HOW?" I thundered. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRICK?"

Ruri cackled, smug. Her shrill laughter had enough force to shatter my eardrums. I covered my ears, glaring heatedly at the Furvum Imperium rat.

Green's son was looking anywhere but at me.

"It wasn't a trick," he murmured, adopting his compelling, ironic voice. "If you hadn't taken Ruri's bait, then -"

"Silver wouldn't want you to sugar-coat, Black," Ruri said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "You're supposed to be _intelligent_ , Silver! I'll leave it for you to connect the dots. Meanwhile -"

I drowned out Ruri's voice, reanalyzing the situation that already passed. I would usually scoff at the past and looked toward the future. But the Siren of Chaos's condescending tone infuriated me. If Gold were here, he'd probably tell off Ruri; he was the same as me that way. Kris would ponder obsessively over her mistake until she pinpointed it. Soul would continue though her moves would be more thought-out.

 _This is a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale_ , I reminded myself. _I don't get another shot at my opponent most of the time; it's an all or nothing match. If I don't watch out, Hyena Girl may checkmate one or both of us. Focus, Silver! The Pokemon on the field are Magnezone, Glaceon and Froslass. Since this is an Inverse Battle Royale, the Ice Pokemon would dominate each other. It would be suicide if I sent Weavile out there. Magnezone is part Steel, and Steel Type Pokemon's greatest type advantages would be their greatest type disadvantages. Rock and Fairy Type Pokemon are strong against Steel Type Pokemon. If Froslass hadn't paralyzed Wigglytuff when she did, then Magnezone would be - Ruri's more focused on me than Black._

"I won't stand for this," Black snapped. "Even if Magnezone didn't hesitate, I still knew you'd cornered both of us, Ruri! Both Magnezone and Froslass are at Glaceon's mercy!"

Clenching my fists, I cursed. How could I forget that Steel was strong against Ice? Ruri had made a bold move; since Froslass only knew Double Team, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt and Frost Breath, Ruri didn't have to worry about Froslass using moves such as Blizzard. There was no telling if Black would lose Froslass next turn. The type advantages that Black had were now turned against him.

"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Ruri taunted. "Attack, surrender or withdraw your Pokemon?"

Black uncurled his fists and drew himself up proudly.

"I think I should attack. Froslass, use Frost Breath!"

Ruri's face twisted with delight.

"FREEZE THE ICE QUEEN, GLACEON! UNLEASH THE STRONGEST BLIZZARD TO EVER HIT OPELUCID CITY!" she shrieked.

Froslass unleashed her Frost Breath, knocking Glaceon against the trash container. Glaceon was dazed for a while before snapping to her senses. The Pokemon trudged over to Black's airborne Pokemon and started to glow white.

 _DAMMIT!_ I gnashed my teeth together, realizing the seriousness of the situation. _Magnezone and Froslass will -_

Winds as sharp as knives blew in Black's and my direction, and I winced. The dull pain from Wigglytuff's Double Slap somehow magnified - the level of agony was much more pronounced. Did I know true pain before? Glaceon's emotions were behind the storm of razor-sharp diamonds, infused with hatred and mayhem. Were these Ruri's emotions too? Did she want the world to freeze over and rot?

The winds roared and became uncontrollable, directing the jagged icicles at anyone or anything. As a couple grazed my cheek, the already-magnified pain become excruciating. I bit back a scream - there was no way I would cave into intense, all-consuming discomfort. I started to lose sight of my surroundings, I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that a thousand needles were injected deep into my flesh and were being jerked out violently and forcefully. These needles were impregnated with frozen acid that came into contact with dry ice. The coldness was so intolerable that spontaneous combustion was surely possible.

"STOP IT!" Black thundered. "MAKE IT STOP, RURI!"

Black sounded as if he were writhing in agony. I couldn't afford to fall victim to my own pain if Black was suffering as well. With all my willpower, I forced myself to focus on my blurred surroundings. The agony suddenly became easier to cope with. What was blurred became sharper.

 _Black - Magnezone - Froslass - wretched Siren of Chaos,_ I thought, my mind jumbled with incoherent thoughts.

As I came to, I saw the limp form of Froslass beside a shaken Black. Teeth chattering, Black recalled Froslass into her Poke Ball. Black made for another Poke Ball, albeit winced.

"I can still fight," he said before collapsing.

Magnezone was next to me, frost clinging to it. It was still conscious though barely.

"Magnezone," I croaked, realizing what our Pokemon had done. A rush of affection went toward my Pokemon.

There was a shuffle of footsteps, and Ruri came into my line of vision, her willowy frame standing as still as a statue in front of us.

"Furvum Imperium Battle Royale rules state that if a participant is injured, then that person loses," Ruri announced. "In your case, you two were allies. Black's loss is your loss, Silver!"

Dread settled inside me. Ruri had emerged victorious, and was going to take Black. There was _no_ way I'd let that happen.

* * *

 **A/N: "Battle Royale Part II" is finished. As I said, I apologize for the delayed chapter. It was supposed to be uploaded on January 7th, Chapter 5 was supposed to be uploaded on January 27th and Chapter 6 was meant to be uploaded on 16 February. However, it didn't end up to be that way in the slightest. Drop a review on the way out and don't forget to cast your votes on my profile. Actually, a quick question: Which Pokemon is number 301? Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

* * *

 **White (hands boxes of chocolates to everyone):** ** _I know Valentine's Day is supposed to be a holiday about love -_**

 **Bianca:** ** _Yay for romantic love!_**

 **Silver:** ** _It's a commercial holiday. But thanks._**

 **White:** ** _Maybe so. But I think Valentine's Day should celebrate all kinds of love._**

 **Platina (rips open wrapper to box of chocolates):** ** _I love chocolate!_**

 **Red:** ** _Do you want to share chocolate, Platina?_**

 **Platina** ** _: I don't know, Red. That's a gift from White to you!_**

 **Gold:** ** _Don't be so noble! So what if you gain weight from eating chocolate, Platina? You'll be able to work it off!_**

 **Platina (hits Gold with a fan):** ** _You shouldn't be so tactless, Gold!_**

 **Silver:** ** _Gold, that's uncool._**

 **Black:** ** _That's where you get your tactlessness from._**

 **Silver:**

 **Red:** ** _Just let Platina hit Gold with a paper fan!_**

 **White:** ** _You're not going to do anything, Dad?_**

 **Red:** ** _No. I don't want to get hit with the fan!_**

 **N: _What about you, Silver?_**

 **Silver:** ** _No comment._**

 **Cheren:** ** _Bianca, chocolate?_**

 **Bianca:** ** _Yay for chocolate!_**

 **White:** ** _Mom and Gold are like this. Aside from that, Happy Valentine's Day! Wait for the next chapter! See ya!_**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _striah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123,_ _Alumina, MammonDaughter, TheLightEthereal and Haru-Artemis_ for PMing me back


	5. Battle Royale Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I** ** _do_** **have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made for the series whatsoever.**

* * *

 **A/N: I promised that the story will be updated infrequently (which still stands to an extent).**

* * *

 **A/N: As of April 10th, 2016, the poll is now closed; I sincerely thank all of those who voted on the poll. I have to admit that you guys have good taste when it comes to subplots. As a side note, White, Cheren, Bianca and N have no knowledge of Gen VI gimmicks.**

* * *

 **A/N: How do you guys feel about Pokemon Sun and Moon?**

* * *

 **A/N: I shall now address everyone who PMed me, followed/favorited or dropped a review.**

KsandraMallan: Thank you very much for your advice and I must say that talking about Pokemon can really lead to eventful conversations.

ImaginationIsAwesome123: Talking about Pokemon and Fire Emblem really led to other conversations that I never thought possible.

Reaper-of-Lost-Souls: Thank you very much for the compliment! Even though Ruby's appearance comes from Pokemon Special/Adventures, he is evidently not the same Ruby (i.e. his real name is Rubeus, he has a sibling). Is he more like Brendan? Yes and no.

Thank you and I'm glad you're keeping up with the storyline (I was worried).

greenangel77: I should've named Black's Froslass Elsa X) I couldn't resist a Frozen reference so I slipped it in the chapter. As for "all the world's a stage, and most of us are desperately unrehearsed", it shows that Blake is somewhat a fatalist (fate and destiny is a reoccurring theme in the series).

Rubeus is Brendan/Ruby from RSE/ORAS and he _does_ have an extreme case of obsessive compulsive disorder (and I tried really hard to water it down LOL). I've never heard of Pokemon Insurgence, but having Ruby join Perfection would be a catastrophe - his OCD would get worse than it already is.

Just as the werewolf is the natural enemy of the vampire, the Order of the Acacia is the natural enemy of Furvum Imperium. As to what they were up to, that will be revealed in due time. Your question about Sapphire is actually a good question; she's alive, that's all I can say for now.

I thought of doing their points of view for the Battle Royale initially; however there are other ways to integrate their points of views without them overtaking N, Black and White's story. I may even do a spinoff about the first generation once they're all introduced (or almost all of them).

Ferriswheelshipping is coming back to prominence much sooner than you think.

walkswithwheels: Thank you for the follow and welcome to the family!

Blaupfote: Thank you for the follow and welcome to the family!

RaspberryRipple1: Thank you for the follow/favoriting and welcome to the family!

SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles: Thank you for the favoriting and welcome to the family!

Salamence989: Thank you for the follow/favoriting and welcome to the family!

KukikoHana: I already addressed you in my Noragami fanfic, but I wanted to thank you again for the review. I'm not sure which Noragami you watched, but the VA for Yukine is the same one for Silver in my headcanon albeit different voice ranges (Micah Solusod).

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address the readers from Chapters 2-6 in descending order. Moreover, I will address recent reviews.**

Chapter 6:

Guest: But that would make N and White related, meaning that they are siblings and . . . I don't want to think about that notion. White is the daughter of Red and Platina.

DarkenedEternity: Thank you and thank you again.

Muerte: I hope to see you here.

MusicalDefiance: I took your constructive criticism into account. At least your heart was pounding at the battle scenes. The victor of that battle was undecided. I see that you posted a review twice LOL I hope to see you here.

AngelRin89: I had a lot of spare time on my hands then. Hopefully you'll make a reappearance.

Chapter 5:

MissBayley: It felt realistic to change N briefly. But I wanted to have him still retain his original personality. Thank you for thinking that it was good.

Chapter 4:

greenangel77: I thank you for liking both _History_ and _Eventide_. In regards to your review in Chapter 28 (Chapter 1 of this fanfic), I had adhered to your review here.

MissBayley: Why, you have evil thoughts for a reviewer xD

Chapter 3:

blurry-wolf-flame: In the past, I didn't put as much emphasis on grammar and proofreading, which is something I do now. My mother actually said the same things to me whenever I read my fanfics to her. Anyhow, I see that you have reviewed Book 1 as a guest. Perhaps you will stumble upon this fanfic one day and see my response to your review.

MissBayley: Okay :)

Chapter 2:

ohsnapitsemilysong: Thank you.

WyldClaw: The Jewel of Unova served as a codename for White. She is the Jewel of Unova. Hopefully, you are lingering on the site and see this story.

Forever in the Sky: I love Ferriswheelshipping and _History_ is actually the first Pokemon fic I have written, with _Eventide_ being the second.

There are two characters owned by Nintendo that are named Hilda - the female protagonist of Pokemon BW and the Princess Hilda from _The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Two Worlds._ Originally, Touko was going to be her name. However, the name did not tie with the metaphors and symbolism in the story, so I decided to name her White. I hope to see you here.

MissBayley: It was a dead given.

Shimari Angel of Doom and Love: It served as a code name and humor. Five years later, I am trying to keep up the great work. I hope to see you once more.

MusicalDefiance: Thank you. As a matter of fact, thank you for notifying me of that. I went ahead and re-edited it.

stiriah (chapter 26): I'm terribly sorry about not addressing your review last chapter. To be honest, I totally forgot to insert it (whenever someone reviews/follow this series, I always place their name in the next chapter).

Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed this story and the same goes to the rest of my readers. It doesn't matter how many reviews I'd get on this fanfic; as long as I have people who enjoy my writing, that counts as success in my book. _Eventide_ is going to be just as good as _History_ , if not better.

Thank you, stiriah.

* * *

 **A/N: It's about that time again . . . Let's give it up for Bianca!**

 **Bianca (is reading a fashion magazine):** ** _I think I like these lines of cosmetics._**

 **ExaltedLight (clears throat):** ** _Bianca._**

 **Bianca (holds magazine up for ExaltedLight to see):** ** _What about you? Do you see anything you like?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _I know you don't like hearing this, but I'm uninterested in cosmetics._**

 **Bianca (sighs):** ** _That makes three females I've talked to that aren't into makeup and fashion. Is there anything we do have in common?_**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: Love for Pokemon._**

 **Bianca (eyes glow):** ** _Yay! Another Pokemon fan! I can talk about Pokemon all day! I actually do have a question for you, ExaltedLight._**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Hmm?_**

 **Bianca:** ** _You've changed my voice actress three times already. I was Eileen Stevens, then Carrie Savage and now I'm Monica Rial. Am I really that hard to find a perfect voice for?_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _You're a soft-spoken girl that has a fire to her. I wanted you as Eileen Stevens, but I kept messing you up with Iris. Carrie Savage didn't fit you for some reason._**

 **Bianca (smiles):** ** _I'm happy you found one for me - just don't switch again._**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Thank you so much for the interview. I hope to see you again!_**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Silver, Ruby, Black, White and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, RSE/ORAS, BW, B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins).**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged, with flaming being a zero tolerance.**

* * *

 **A/N: After a brief writer's block, I present to you "Battle Royale Part III".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at **eventide**." - Google definition_

* * *

 **Black's PoV.**

As Ruri drew nearer, her Glaceon was following her stride; she was very pleased with herself. The Siren of Chaos had a malevolent smirk that marred her innocent face.

Silver summoned Magnezone into its Poke Ball.

"You _cheated_ , you conniving Furvum Imperium rat," he growled.

Ruri rolled her cornflower blue orbs.

"Oh, cry me a river," she said coldly, shrugging her shoulders. "You're not above such petty measures yourself, Silver. Who are you to judge me?"

It suddenly dawned on me that the pinkhead didn't really care about the Battle Royale nor did she plan to win it. As I took in Silver's countenance, I knew that he had arrived at the same conclusion.

"Did you throw away the match intentionally?" I asked the Siren of Chaos weakly.

Dark triumph was burning in those eyes of hers.

"Who cares how I won?" she said, her voice lower than usual. "I only care about results. No matter what I do or who I hurt, as long as I bring my prey home to - Oh, I know!" Ruri's malevolent smirk morphed into a gleeful smile. "Silver, how much do you love Black?"

Silver looked thunderstruck.

"What kind of question is that?" he said hoarsely. "I care about him, all right? What are you up to?"

If I hadn't taunted Ruri so much, then maybe she wouldn't have . . . who was I kidding? The madwoman was an _ace_ at playing head games. Whatever the reason, she threw away the Battle Royale in order to benefit from something.

Ruri looked conflicted. A part of her appeared as if she wanted nothing more than to tell the truth, whereas she wanted to keep silent. After a brief moment of deliberation, she delved a hand into her habit and extracted a talisman stamped with an acacia flower. The girl flashed it to us: the talisman had pearls set within a pure white gold border. As she twirled it about, the metallic accessory glowed pearly white.

Silver's eyes widened with recognition, his face slack. "That's . . . Only one family carries that kind of Acacia Emblem."

Ruri tucked the Acacia Emblem back into her robes, recalled Glaceon into her Poke Ball and said aloud, "I have more game to find and more places to wreck havoc! You there!" She motioned to somebody behind us. "Come hither!"

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 4: Battle Royale Part III_

* * *

 **Silver's PoV.**

I was under the impression that the conniving Siren of Chaos belonged to Furvum Imperium. When she had attacked Black with Glaceon, I was livid; there was absolutely no _way_ that I would let her abduct him. Her attitude had turned a complete three-sixty afterward. The insane Ruri I had come to know and loathe had revealed her true allegiance.

I got up to my feet and clasped my godson's hand. As I examined his face, I saw that he was attempting to make heads or tails of the situation at hand.

"What's an Acacia Emblem?" Black asked me.

I mumbled, "An Acacia Emblem is proof that you're in the Order of the Acacia. The Siren of Chaos is on our side."

I was relieved to know that Ruri was an ally though I was frustrated that she had to be a thorn in my backside. The family who owned the Acacia Emblem had a daughter named Ruri although this Ruri and the one I had in mind looked nothing alike.

"Ahem."

I turned around and came face-to-face with a man that had disheveled, shoulder-length golden blonde hair brushing past his shoulders and was donning a goofy grin. He sported a snug creamy white shirt, which was partially concealed by a denim jacket matching his jeans and hiking boots. Fastened around his neck was a thick forest green scarf. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a replica of the Acacia Emblem that Ruri had shown me.

"Long time no see, Silv," Pearl Valera said teasingly.

I flourished my own Acacia Emblem in response, shooting a glare at an unperturbed Pearl.

"Papa," Ruri acknowledged Pearl, tossing her braid aside. "I can disconnect the mask and -"

"Mask?" I repeated faintly.

Pearl had a very un-Pearly look on his face.

"You can't, Ruri," he said with resignation. "You should reconnect to the microchip."

Ruri peeled off the holographic mask and revealed her true face. The child had strands of brownish-black caressing her forehead, which meant that she was a brunette. She bore a striking resemblance to the ostracized Hoenn Pokemon Champion but had Pearl's eyes. The Siren of Chaos was indeed the same Ruri Valera Furukawa though in disguise.

Ruri promenaded over to Pearl, Black and I, upset.

"I _hate_ hiding behind that mask. I know that I'm the only one who can infiltrate Furvum Imperium. But I _hate_ hurting innocent people."

I glanced at Pearl. He and I had a lot of catching up to do.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun with that," Black said coldly. "HEY! What are you -?"

Ruri had produced a vial full of icy white liquid and pulled up Black's shirt. Black tried to swat away her hand, but to no avail. The brunette unstoppered the vial and positioned it next to Black's wound.

"It's the least I can do," Ruri murmured. "This concoction cleanses a mildly contaminated wound inflicted by an Ice Type move."

I released Black's hand and beckoned at Ruri. Ally or not, I didn't trust her with Black in the slightest. A sighing Ruri relinquished the vial to me, let go of Black's shirt and stepped aside. I tended to Black's wound, which was rather shallow.

"That hurts," Black whined.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Like mother, like son,_ I thought. _They could be really dramatic._

"It's not that deep," I informed him.

Ruri hung her head, remorseful.

"I . . . I . . . I . . . You have every right to hate me."

I couldn't speak for Black. My own personal feelings about Ruri were more mixed than anything else.

"Have you heard from Mama?" Ruri asked her father.

Pearl shook his head; his sunset orange orbs flashed with urgency.

"You have to go, Ruri."

Ruri rushed over to her father and embraced him lovingly. When she let go, she reconnected the false mask, threw the hood over her head and vaulted heavenward.

I noticed there was something peculiar about Pearl. He didn't carry himself as if he were a prince anymore nor did he have that obnoxious air of being well-cared for and adored. His posture was more wakeful, as if he were anticipating to be attacked. Instead of having an air of obnoxiousness, Pearl had a rather somber air.

"How did you know her talisman was real?" Black asked me.

I waved my talisman at my godson.

"A genuine Acacia Emblem has been blessed by Legendary Pokemon. There's only one way to tell it has a blessing."

"It glows," Black guessed.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "and so far I've only seen an Acacia Emblem lose its brilliance when a defection happens." I recalled that Pearl's Acacia Emblem gleamed - a sign that his loyalty to the Order of the Acacia had never wavered.

"I thought Sinnoh went silent," I said, turning to the quiet blonde.

Pearl's quietness morphed into melancholia.

"We have."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

Pearl looked at me, grasping tufts of his hair.

"Sinnoh's landscape has become plagued with darkness," he said quietly.

Black wore a thoroughly mortified countenance at Pearl's words.

"Doesn't Sinnoh have Arceus and Shaymin?" I asked Pearl.

Pearl developed an interest with his scarf.

"The Moronic King of Symmetry subdued Shaymin," he said bitterly. "Walter supposedly convinced Regigigas and Darkrai to join Furvum Imperium. Those two incidents could be why Arceus doesn't respond to our prayers. We discovered rather quickly that the darkness spreads, so we have Kygore and Manaphy monitor the seas. Cresselia and Heatran just do whatever they want.

"Dia has Palkia warp space around the coasts so the darkness doesn't leave the region," Pearl finished rather grimly.

"What about Giratina?" I asked Pearl. "Doesn't it have the power of dimensional travel?"

"Giratina's powers aren't meant to transport hundreds of people," Pearl said sorrowfully, biting his lip. "Aside from that horrible talk, I'm shocked that you haven't tried to induct him into the Order of the Acacia," Pearl motioned towards Black, "but I'm sure you have your reasons. However, we found out something about Gray."

"Ruri did," Black reminded him.

" _Ruri_ found out something about Gray," Pearl corrected himself. He slipped his hand into his denim jacket and produced a photograph; Pearl threw it at me. "She took this photo half a year ago."

I caught the photograph and surveyed the two people in it: a brunette teenager that was undoubtedly White Electra was sitting atop a bench, munching on a bacon cheeseburger, and a greenheaded boy with eyes the same shape and color as mine was looking at the bacon cheeseburger that White was holding aloft wistfully.

"Ruri told me that he has Aurae," Pearl went on. "Doesn't Gray have Aurae?"

"You're joking, right?" Black said, peering over my shoulder. " _That_ could be your youngest son?"

I tore my eyes off the photograph and glowered at Pearl.

"Either way you look at it, you're still not off the hook with me," I promised the blonde.

Pearl frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said impatiently. He wheeled around, his back facing us. "I'll fine you 1,000,000 Poke Dollars if you lose sight of me!"

Without even waiting for a response, he sprinted in the direction from whence he came. I swore to myself mentally to kick Pearl's ass to infinity and beyond once he showed us where he last saw the person he claimed to be Gray. After thirteen years of searching nonstop for them, I was willing to believe _any_ rumor about their whereabouts - I was that desperate of a man.

 _Wait for me, Kris, Gray and Green._

 **White's PoV. Flashback. N's Castle.**

N looked far off into the distance, dropping to his knees. Defeat shone in his chips of silvery-white, complementing his expression.

"RETURN, SAMUROTT!" I shouted, recalling my faithful Pokemon.

A narrow beam of light hit Samurott and eventually engulfed him, sucking him into the capsule. When the Poke Ball rotated to me, I caught it deftly and clipped it back to my belt.

"Did - I - really - just - lose?" N was having a tough time stringing two words together.

I swerved around, drinking in the grandiose throne room at N's Castle. The platform on which we stood was cut from white marble and hollowed out into a square-within-square pattern. Gleaming brass-and-gold railings enclosed the platform and a simple throne. As N threw a sideways glance at me - one of dejection - I instantly felt the ground grumble. The nape of my neck started to prickle, and I knew that I was being watched by somebody.

"So," Ghetsis's voice boomed, "do you still think you're _worthy_ of sharing the name Harmonia with _me_?" His tone of voice - usually agreeable - was surging with anger. "You good-for-nothing boy!"

He began to pace up and down the dais, a firmly planted sneer on his face. Ghetsis directed his creepy gaze at me, and I fought the urge to recoil.

"Who are you to call your own son good-for-nothing?" I snapped. "What kind of father are you?"

Ghetsis ignored me.

"To start, I merely spurred N into pursuing ideals," he paused, jovial, "but the reason we reawakened the Legendary Pokemon now was to give my Team Plasma more power!" A psychotic laugh erupted from the bestial man. "Power to control the fearful masses; that, at least, was well done." Ghetsis loomed over his own son, not a trace of paternal love in his features. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and Battle to see which one was chosen by the Legendary Pokemon to be a true hero . . . you lost to an ordinary Trainer!"

"Forgive me, Father," N pleaded, gathering the courage to stare at Ghetsis full in the face.

"There is a thing as being too stupid," Ghetsis went on. "If you were to add it up, you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing about Pokemon!"

"DON'T CALL HIM WARPED AND DEFECTIVE!" I screamed, balling my hands into fists.

My heart felt as if it were being torn into two with the scene unfolding before my very eyes. I saw N stand there, as still as time, lost within his own mind.

Ghetsis rounded on me, and his unbelievably thick robes were large enough to obscure N from my line of vision.

"White! I never thought the Legendary Pokemon would choose a puny Trainer such as yourself!"

"Who are you calling puny?" I said, popping the Poke Ball containing Beartic into my hand.

"I guess stupidity runs in both you and N," Ghetsis said violently, his face twisted with spite. "Reshiram choosing you caught me completely off guard!"

I smirked.

"Well, isn't life full of surprises?" I taunted. "Who else did you think Reshiram was gonna choose?"

"That is no concern of yours," Ghetsis said, irate. "You're nothing more than a self-absorbed, arrogant child who needs to know their place in the world!"

N brought his head up at that.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he said threateningly, his mouth curling into a scowl.

Ghetsis appeared nauseated.

"Spare me your bond with this countryside girl," he said dismissively. "It's merely a setback that White was chosen to be Hero! My goals remain unchanged and my plans are still undisturbed as of this moment! In order to rule this world utterly . . . in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the King of Team Plasma once more. But for that to work," Ghetsis threw a dirty look at a defiant N and me, "since you know the truth - _you_ must be eliminated!"

N's silvery-white orbs were molten - an indication that the greenhead was furious.

"If you even touch one hair on her head, I'll make sure you rue every single moment you live for the rest of your life!" he threatened his father.

Ghetsis burst into hysterics.

"Your threat means nothing to me, N."

The doors were flung open forcefully right then and there, the creaking rippling through the atmosphere. I heard distinct footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped making noise. Breathing trickled down my neck, forcing me to release an involuntary shudder. Alder and Cheren had made their entrance; the Unova Pokemon Champion was horror-struck, whereas Cheren was foaming at the mouth.

Cheren drew himself up to his full height, glaring at the killer whale that was Ghetsis.

"Did you say rule the world?" he said. "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokemon?"

Ghetsis shrugged his shoulders, smug.

"Now that happened to be a rather convenient lie that I myself needed to create Team Plasma." His eyes darkened. "Use your head, Cheren Kurosaki! What is there to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon?"

"They aren't things!" Cheren said shrilly, clenching his fists.

"Certainly they are, but manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much I can agree with. So naturally that means only _I_ should be able to use Pokemon!"

Ghetsis's hands were in a claw-like gesture, his face aglow with hunger for power.

Alder bellowed, "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

"You can say whatever you want. A Pokemon - even if it's revered as a deity - is still just a Pokemon."

My insides were surging with choler. I wanted nothing more than to pummel this villainous man - to have him at the mercy of my sinful wrath didn't faze me in the slightest. He had no real understanding of what made the relationships between Pokemon and humans so powerful. I wanted to challenge him and bring him down to his knees. I wanted to humiliate him.

"White," the demon growled, "so what if it chose you? That doesn't mean you're a threat!"

He reached into his bulky cloak and produced a Poke Ball, that disturbing power-hungry expression still glued to his face.

 _Could I call this Pokemon Battle an even match up? Ghetsis knows almost all of my strategies and Pokemon. He would know my every move before I make it - he's different from every other Pokemon Trainer I've faced before! Every win and loss has made me tougher. But will that be enough to face him?_

"You were so anxious to Battle me a moment ago," Ghetsis said smugly. "Come on, White! You'll face me!"

 _I can't doubt myself. I have to defeat him at any cost!_ I thought.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU'VE LOST ALL HOPE!" Ghetsis screeched, advancing towards me.

"White!" N cried. "Father, forget about battling her! I will take full responsibility for what has happened!"

"SHUT UP!"

The Shadow Triad emerged into being and restrained a writhing N with Herculean difficulty. I wondered if this was truly Ghetsis and N's relationship. In spite of myself, my heart went out to N. He was another person I was fighting for in the climactic struggle between goodness and evilness.

"I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO STOP ME!" Ghetsis brought himself to his full height. He twitched to and fro, brushing one finger against his jaw before dropping it. "NO MATTER WHO DOES WHAT! I HEREBY CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE, WHITE SNOW!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said grimly, feeling as if the weight of the sky was on my shoulders. Everybody's wishes, hopes, dreams and feelings were resting on my shoulders - a lot for me to bear but more than enough to draw strength from. "I will not lose!"

 **White's PoV. Present Day. Opelucid City.**

"What's the matter?" Ghetsis asked, concerned.

It had been twenty minutes since the start of the Inverse Battle Royale, which had turned out to be a three-on-one Pokemon Battle where super effective moves became ineffective. It was a bunch to register inside the brain although Cheren, Bianca and I got the gist of it. We had managed to remove Salamence from the equation though Beartic, Gigalith and Stoutland had to faint in order to take it out.

This Furvum Imperium Battle Royale was getting off to a rather rough start.

"They don't make Champions like they used to," Ghetsis drawled, a bored expression on his face. "And here I was thinking that I had chosen overpowered Pokemon."

Bianca threw daggers at our nemesis.

"Far from it," she said bravely. "None of us have ever participated in this kind of Pokemon Battling. We actually never even heard of Battle Royales until you mentioned -"

"Don't bother explaining yourself to him, Bianca," Cheren said flatly, his chin jutting outwards. He reached for another Poke Ball attached to his belt. "I'm sorry about Selfdestruct, White."

"We still have five more Pokemon to go through," I reminded Cheren.

"You're actually right about that," Bianca said hesitantly, "but my Pokedex says that I can only use three more Pokemon."

I made for my Pokedex but cursed; N was currently in possession of the Pokedex. The only thing I could do was stare at an amused Ghetsis, the ghost of a triumphant smile on his lips.

"You rigged the Battle Royale," I said, a knot forming in my stomach.

"Why would I rig the Pokemon Battle?" Ghetsis asked kindly, arching an eyebrow. "I wouldn't benefit from such trivial handicaps."

Comprehension dawned on Cheren's face.

"He didn't tell us _all_ of the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale rules," he realized, glancing at his Pokedex. "That's -"

"Unfair?" Ghetsis guessed. "Life's unfair in general."

I plucked a Poke Ball from my belt, grimacing. Life had dealt me some unlucky cards as of late. There had been times where I thought that my life wasn't fair. Even to this day, I still felt as if life was unkind. If anybody should be embittered about that fact, N should be. While my heart thumped in my rib cage, I imagined him standing beside me. Though we were separated physically, our hearts had more or less merged in a figurative sense. Just as N had influenced me, I had influenced him.

"That may be true," I said begrudgingly, "but so what? Bianca, Cheren and I can wipe the floor with you without using our entire team!"

Ghetsis regarded me with an emotion that I couldn't identify - sympathy? Pity? Why would he feel pity towards me? What was going on through that calculating brain of his?

"A rather conceited statement to make," he mused, "but I suppose that's what makes you different from your father and mother, White. I CHOOSE YOU, DUSKNOIR!"

A translucent Pokemon appeared. It had one eye that had a scarlet pupil and dandelion yellow iris. Dusknoir's cylindrical head had a short antenna on top. Its marked arms were quite muscular and well-toned - arms that a Swimmer would drown for without hesitation. Atop its shoulders was a gray plate that covered the base of its neck. Dusknoir's armored neck strongly resembled a frayed upturned collar.

"'It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home,'" Cheren read.

Bianca's face was chalk white.

"So it can spirit us away?" she said fearfully.

I found it ironic that Bianca was terrified of ghosts but had a Chandelure on her team. Cheren had the guts to ask her about that and she replied that Chandelure didn't resemble a ghost at all. I found her reasoning to be extremely illogical - Chandelure was part Ghost Type Pokemon, for crying out loud!

"Don't be silly," I said in what I hoped to be a reassuring voice. "Dusknoir wouldn't do that to you, Bianca."

Bianca produced a Poke Ball, forlorn. "I won't be able to use Emboar nor Simisage. I CHOOSE YOU, MUSHARNA!"

As soon as Ghetsis caught his Poke Ball and stashed it away, Musharna's Poke Ball clattered onto the asphalt. It sprung open, spitting out Musharna. Once the Poke Ball closed, it zigzagged back to Bianca, who swiped it from midair.

"YOU'RE UP, COBALION!" I flung the Ultra Ball to the floor and freed Cobalion. The proud Legendary Pokemon stomped over to Ghetsis, issuing a derisive snort. I didn't need N's peculiar ability to know that Cobalion meant business. "If your damn rules state that I can only use four Pokemon, then I guess I won't use Samurott and Volcarona!"

As soon as I said that, I immediately wished I said Samurott and Reshiram instead of Samurott and Volcarona. Black had claimed that Reshiram said I had been led astray from the Path of Truth - something which was really unclear to me. I wanted to know why Reshiram wouldn't listen to me willingly, but not through Battle.

 _Too little, too late._

"I swear not to use Serperior and Simipour," Cheren vowed. "With that being said, I send out my Unfezant!"

My childhood friend opened the Poke Ball in his hand, releasing his avian Pokemon. Unfezant soared skywards and performed a figure eight before descending, keeping himself airborne with his wings.

"Normal/Flying, Fighting/Steel and Psychic versus Ghost," Ghetsis said softly. "How interesting and predictable."

"STEEL WING!" Cheren cried.

"Calm your mind, Munny," Bianca encouraged her.

"Are you up for some bashing, Cobalion?" I said eagerly. "IRON HEAD!"

"Trick Room," Ghetsis said in a bored tone.

Dusknoir waved its hands, producing a semi-transparent barrier that reflected spectrum colors. It hugged Unfezant, Musharna and Cobalion's shapes before expanding outwards and assuming the shape of a box and trapped our Pokemon with Dusknoir.

Cheren cussed, and I knew that he was relying on Unfezant's Speed. Since Trick Room was used, that meant Unfezant was now the slowest Pokemon on the field while Dusknoir was possibly the fastest.

Cobalion retreated a few steps backwards before charging straight at Dusknoir, colliding into the Pokemon equivalent of the Grim Reaper with its hardened head. Dusknoir was thrown back a few feet, the wind knocked out of the Pokemon. Musharna adopted a straight face. Her body pulsated colorless waves whilst she was calming her spirit. As she glowed, her Special Attack and Special Defense some got pretty nice boosts. Unfezant cawed; he whirled around in the air before rocketing over to a somewhat disoriented Dusknoir. Both his wings had become stiffer and harder. As he loomed over the Pokemon, Unfezant struck Dusknoir with his wings of steel before flying back to Cheren.

Ghetsis had his hand on his chin, though he wasn't really focusing on us. Once Dusknoir drew closer to him, Ghetsis blinked.

The former Team Plasma leader feasted his eyes on the three of us and said, "My, how thoughtless of me. Surely you aren't simmering with rage at -"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ARROGANT AND SELF-CENTERED WHEN YOU ALSO HAVE THOSE QUALITIES?"

How could Ghetsis be so petty? He wasn't the type to criticize . . . yes, he _was_ the type to criticize others while keeping his own hands unsullied - a flaw that I shared with him.

"Calm down, White," Bianca said gently. "You're letting him get to you!"

"Am I now?" Ghetsis yawned. "I did mean it when I said I couldn't believe that Reshiram would choose you, White."

Beads of sweat developed on my forehead; there was no way that he could possibly know about my plight.

 _Bethanne and Evan work for him_ , I reminded myself. _There's a high possibility he knows._

"You're mistaken," I said, my voice quavering.

"Perhaps," Ghetsis returned casually, shrugging his shoulders. "Dusknoir, I command you to use Thunder Punch!"

"Musharna's Special Defense will be more than enough to combat your Thunder Punch," Bianca said confidently, puffing out her chest.

Ghetsis smirked.

"When did I say that I would use it on Musharna?" he said as Dusknoir vanished.

Bianca squealed, heading straight for a shocked Cheren. As she laced her fingers through his, she whimpered, "I really, really _h-hate_ ghosts!"

A flustered Cheren was trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. With his hawk-like eyes, he examined the field, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dusknoir's shadow.

I started to roam around, seeing that my mother and Iris were exchanging blows after blows with the Rubeus fellow. Despite it being a clear day, the sky felt dark and spooky. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my torso, shuddering. Cobalion advanced forth, its eyes wary.

"WHITE! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

I wheeled around, face-to-face with Dusknoir. For the first time, I noticed that Ghetsis's Dusknoir resembled a Grim Reaper that had belonged to a university fraternity and hadn't realized that university had ended while snacking on spirits nonstop.

The joke left my mind once my eyes focused on its fist, encircled with arcs of electricity. Dusknoir pulled back its arm and snapped it forwards. I should've listened to my instincts, which were urging for me to flee. Dusknoir slammed its fist into my stomach.

A howl of agony escaped my lips as I crumpled to the ground. Several heartbeats skipped in response to the shock. Dusknoir drew its hand away and floated over to an amused Ghetsis. Cobalion came to my side, its eyes rimmed with red.

"WHITE!" Cheren, Bianca, Iris and my mother yelled.

 **Cheren's PoV.**

I couldn't believe what was happening. How could someone be so heartless to dream up something as terrible as the Battle Royale? This must have been what Ghetsis was smiling about when he challenged Bianca, White and I with the latest form of Pokemon Battling.

Bianca ripped her hand from mine and started to run over to a fallen White, Musharna trailing after her. Cobalion was crouching over its Trainer protectively, intense hatred blazing from its pupils.

"Dusknoir held back a considerable amount of its strength," I heard the foul man say matter-of-factly. "The voltage was rather mild at best."

Bianca rounded on the man, furious.

"Are you saying that turning down the voltage justifies your assault on her, you coward?" she snapped.

"There is no justification for what you've done here!" I shouted.

Ghetsis seemed undisturbed by our clamoring.

"You agreed to the terms and conditions," he said coldly. "If White doesn't get up in two minutes -"

Platina was running into the midst, her dark hair dancing about. I had always thought that White's mother was devastatingly beautiful. However, there was nothing beautiful about her at the moment.

"Call off the Battle Royale, Emerald Birch," she ordered, her voice seething.

Ghetsis considered her.

"You're supposed to be in a Double Battle with Rubeus and that Opelucid Gym Leader," he said with displeasure.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!" Platina screeched. "What you did to my daughter was way below the belt! As a mother, I had to get involved! I speak for Bianca and Cheren as well! I demand for you to end -"

Ghetsis laughed.

"Your point being?" he mocked. "I'm not going to call off this Battle Royale simply because you _demand_ it, Platina. They agreed to the terms and conditions, so your opinion is invalid."

"We didn't agree to _all_ of your terms and conditions!" I protested.

"Didn't you and your allies design the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale to use against the Order?" Platina said heatedly. "My daughter and her friends aren't part of the Order of the Acacia!"

"She's affiliated with at least two Order members," Ghetsis said simply. "You _need_ to set aside such personal feelings."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Platina thundered. "I THREW AWAY MY MATCH WITH RUBY JUST FOR HER!"

White made to stand up but she fell back down.

"I only suffered a mild shock," she said weakly. "Mom, please challenge Rubeus again."

"Inverse Battle Royale rules state that if a person has been hurt -" Ghetsis started to say.

A storm of leaves struck Ghetsis in the gut, knocking the man backward several feet. Ghetsis ended up collapsing onto the ground. Rubeus strode forward, almost tripping on the hem of his robes. He was halfway to his sibling when he was slammed from behind by a Pokemon with a magenta flower around its neck, which caused the man to be thrown skyward. Rubeus's eyes widened with horror; he flailed his arms helplessly before plummeting to the earth.

"White!" Iris ambled over, concerned. As soon as she drew closer to the brunette, Cobalion growled threateningly. "I'm not gonna hurt her, Cobalion!"

Bianca grasped my hand, pulling me over to where Iris and White were.

"We need to move quickly," she said firmly.

I face-palmed mentally. Bianca was usually the one who looked to White or me when it came to careful planning. Instead of running toward White as I should have, I merely stood by and analyzed the situation. My mind had triumphed over my heart - something I hated myself for.

"I can't believe I let myself get distracted," I mumbled, hoping that Bianca wasn't upset.

Bianca smiled sadly.

"Everything happened so quickly," she pointed out. "You can't control every contingency that's thrown your way, Cheren. Let's use this to our advantage, shall we?"

I nodded. In unison, we approached White. I found myself fretting about White's condition and prayed to Arceus that she would come out of this safe and sound.

 **Pearl's PoV.**

I had taken a detour out of impulse, which wasn't the wisest move.

Silver the Mother Hen wasn't too happy about my decision and was putting me through the ringer for it; I suppose that I deserved it in a sense - I actually _felt_ as if I deserved it. I had let my daughter join the accursed Furvum Imperium secret society - the same secret society who was once associated with the Order of the Acacia.

Ruri had discovered that one of their missions was to find the descendants of the Platinum Trinity and escort them to Emerald, who admitted that they were vital to his plans of world domination. Kris, Soul, Tina and Green were suspected descendants of the Platinum Trinity. Ruri said that Emerald had Kris imprisoned. Meanwhile he had kept a close eye on Gray for years. I figured as much, and I was positive that Silver knew the former was imprisoned but not about the latter's freedom. Other than the revelation, Ruri was as stumped as I was.

Silver, Black and I stumbled across a Battle Royale. Two people I recognized to be Emerald Birch and my best friend Tina were exchanging words about my goddaughter White being shocked. It looked as though my goddaughter had been struck by a mild electrical attack and was shaking off its effects. The Crystal Bolt concoction felt heavy in my denim jacket.

Unfortunately I overheard Emerald's indifference about White's condition and gave in to impulse. Without a second thought, I released Terra (my Torterra) from her Poke Ball and instructed her to use Leaf Storm on Emerald. When the Moronic King of Symmetry walked into the midst, Silver called on his Meganium and ordered him to use Body Slam on Rubeus. There was a demonic glint to his silvery-white spheres as he gave the order.

After we temporarily incapacitated the Birch siblings, Black, Silver and I decided to make our entrance; I leaped on Terra. She grunted, disapproving of my theatrical entrance.

"Lighten up, Terra," I told my starter Pokemon. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy using Leaf Storm on old Emma, right?"

Terra said her name several times, agreeing wholeheartedly with me.

"Well, let's share the spotlight." As soon as we walked into the battlefield, I jumped off Terra and knelt my elbow against her shell. "You look . . . _different_ , Emma," I addressed my former comrade as he sprung to his feet.

Emerald started. He didn't look too pleased to see me; his robes were stained moss green and burnt orange. I felt a wellspring of raw pride surge inside me at Terra's beautiful artwork.

"If it isn't Pearl Valera, our resident class clown," he said distastefully.

Silver and I - in unison - flashed our respective Acacia Emblems at Tina, who was doing the same with us.

A standing Rubeus took off his glasses and extracted a case from his sweeping robes. He stashed the spectacles inside the case elegantly and put it back inside his habit. Whenever Rubeus did that, it usually meant he was about to get serious. Meanwhile Black sprinted over to White, who was trying to soothe an enraged Pokemon. I instantly evaluated their friendship and noted that the two shared a powerful bond.

I regarded Rubeus.

"For a moment there, I actually thought that case of yours was a manicure kit! I had no idea Pokemon Coordinators play dress up; it makes me glad that Tina was turned off by Pokemon Coordination Contests in our youth!" I said mockingly.

With a flourish, Rubeus threw off his habit. He wore a long-sleeved lust-red-and-black jacket that matched his shoes, amber finger-less gloves with an azure border and dark pants. On the bright side, he didn't wear the lame hat that made me think he was an albino.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite caveman," Rubeus insulted me. "I could tell you've grown a lot more brain cells since our last encounter; at least you finally managed to update your wardrobe to this decade!"

"How hard did Meganium Body Slam you?" I asked with mock concern. "Enough for your ego to deflate? I know how much you _love_ listening to your own ego! Tell me how hard!"

Rubeus pulled a face, his ruby red orbs smoldering.

"Enough for me to want to participate in a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale, you imbecile," he said stiffly. "Silver! How could you engender such a horror, mate? You ruined my bloody habit!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Silver groaned.

Meganium barreled over to Silver and nudged him fondly.

"Sheesh, Ruby! Meganium just gave you a makeover and this is how you thank him?" Silver said incredulously. "And they say I'm ungrateful!"

I procured the Crystal Bolt vial and tossed it to Silver, who caught it.

"Give that to White," I told him.

Both of us stared at one another, a silent exchange of words being conveyed from a blonde to a redhead. Silver wheeled around and dashed over to the assembled crowd. My goddaughter had managed to calm down her Cobalion but everyone behaved as if she were a frail, delicate sculpture fashioned out of glass - behavior she didn't tolerate.

Silver placed one hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Hello, Platina," he greeted her.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" a confused Tina asked. "Why is Pearl here? What's going on?"

"Never mind that." Silver was calm, cool and collected. "Here."

Tina snatched the vial from Silver and examined it meticulously before uncorking it. A surge of protectiveness came out of nowhere. I only felt protective of Tina whenever I felt as if she were out of line or was being reckless.

"I should -" I began to say.

"The Berlitz family isn't affluent," Tina cut across me. "We aren't blue-blooded anymore."

"Affluent or not, the Valera clan has pledged their unwavering loyalty to your ancestors," I said bossily. "I should smell that concoction."

Tina ignored my suggestion. After she inhaled and exhaled the Crystal Bolt, she grasped her daughter's chin and made her drink the elixir. Color started to return to White's face. Tina pulled White into a bear-hug, twisting the latter's tendrils of muddy brown into ringlets.

"Thank heavens you're all right," she said, relieved.

White beamed.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all," she said apologetically.

"No kidding!" the colored girl with purple hair cried. "I'm pretty sure that I sprouted a few gray hairs just by fretting over you."

"You should be more than sorry," a perky blonde said seriously. "Don't do anything so boneheaded and stupid as that ever again, all right?"

"She gets the point, Bianca," a bespectacled boy chimed in. "Let her breathe."

Black was glancing at Cobalion, and I remembered he had inherited Green's mysterious power Eventide. For the first time, I wondered why Black wasn't with Green.

 _Green can't possibly have been taken by Emma!_ I thought with horror.

White turned around to face Emerald, her profile crackling with figurative electricity.

"How dare you use such underhanded tactics?" she snapped.

Cobalion seemed to respond to Black. The two nodded, with Cobalion sprinting over to its livid Trainer.

"I don't want you to participate in the Battle Royale," Tina said protectively.

White shook her head.

"You're being overbearing."

"How exactly am I being overbearing?" a shrill Tina asked, her voice rising several octaves.

"By making White's choices for her," Silver said rather unflinchingly. "You have to step back and allow her to make her own decisions."

As I listened to his pep talk, I thought about my own daughter Ruri; Ruri _hated_ to pretend as if she were the enemy. Other than that, she _loved_ doing detective work and infiltrating Furvum Imperium. Or was that simply a front she put up to keep me happy?

I wanted to see my daughter and ask her these questions personally. Every time we rendezvoused, a small part of me wondered whether that would be the last time Ruri and I spoke. Emerald would surely discover Ruri's duplicity and hold her as a prisoner of war or worse. But Sapphire was the one who had halfheartedly suggested for Ruri to infiltrate Furvum Imperium. Many of the members were teenagers, which meant that our daughter could easily integrate herself into the secret society. I was against the idea originally; why would we send Ruri to Rubeus and them? Furvum Imperium was our sworn enemy, our bane.

 _You're blowing this out of proportion, Pearl,_ Sapphire had told me. _Much of Sinnoh's natural landscape has been demolished by whatever's causing the darkness. The fate of Sinnoh is at stake here, and we can't afford to turn down Ruby's offer. Ruri understands her position, and Cynthia might know something that could help our daughter while she masquerades as a soldier._

I had hurried over to Celestic Town and bumped into Cynthia. Literally. The unofficial Sinnoh Pokemon Champion agreed more or less with our rallying symbol that was the pariah of the Hoenn region. However, she heard myths about ancient technology left somewhere in Sinnoh that we could benefit from. That conversation was the catalyst to having Ruri masquerade as the Siren of Chaos. I didn't want to see my daughter with that crowd any more than Sapphire did. So I had turned to Giratina a year ago and asked for its shadow traveling ability despite knowing how unpredictable and chaotic it could be.

Rubeus's sigh broke me out of my pondering.

"Would you quit spacing out?" he demanded. "I want to face Silver and Platina in a Battle Royale!"

"Silv has a mission to accomplish," I said with mock disappointment. "I'll be more than happy to take his place!"

Rubeus appeared politely bored.

"I'll be sending out Fae. Terra would be your choice, right? It's an elementary move fit for a caveman. I reckon I should be wary since you never really think things through, Pearl. I pray to Arceus that Sapphire would stop being predictable, abandon you lot and join forces with Hoenn again!"

Terra looked at me pointedly, which caused me to recoil. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to participate in the Battle Royale and crush Rubeus right where he was standing. The head of the Birch family had defeated me not too long ago. It wasn't just an ordinary defeat - Rubeus had ensured my defeat to be _extremely_ humiliating.

I drew myself up to my full height.

"I highly doubt that Sapph would ally herself with you all!"

I took my elbow off the tortoise Pokemon, allowing her to march past and position herself in front of me. Both of us stared at Tina and Silver, awaiting their final decision.

 **N's PoV.**

After recovering from his laughter, Blake sent out a male Sawsbuck. In one fluid stroke, the Obsidian Terror had Sawsbuck land a critical hit on Poliwrath that made the Pokemon faint. Red called forth an Espeon which he had nicknamed Vee. As the Poke Ball zoomed back to his hand, he had Pikachu electrocute Samurott. Blake let out a cry of despair after he withdrew his Pokemon.

"You're down to two Pokemon," Red pointed out. "I still have three left while N has four. I definitely would've said you're cornered but -"

A smiling Blake shrugged his shoulders.

"You have a point there, Red," he admitted, "but it's not over until the last move has been made!" He was staring at the Poke Ball in his hand intently. "As much as I would -"

"Lord Emerald specifically stated that you stall Red Electra," a feminine voice interjected, "not engage in a hunting game."

A hooded person materialized out of the shadows, sporting the same elegant dark habit that Blake was wearing. The silvery-blue trimming glowed faintly as they approached us with a gait similar to Blake's. They flung back their cowl, revealing they were female.

Blake gritted his teeth.

"Why are you here, Siren of Chaos?" he snapped. "You should be with Silver Melinoe and his godson even though you won the Battle Royale with them through trickery! So why aren't you with your prey?"

At the mention of Silver Melinoe and his godson, Red's face blanched.

The Siren of Chaos regarded Blake.

"They sort of - how should I put it - _escaped_."

She laced her fingers together, a rueful grin on her face.

A low hiss rippled from Blake's mouth.

"How could you make such an idiotic blunder?" he growled. "Your failure would displease the gods, remember?"

The girl looked rather haughty at his statement.

"The gods forgive those who have served them most faithfully," the Siren of Chaos said contemptuously. "I'm starting to think that perhaps your credit isn't as good with them as mine is, Obsidian Terror."

Blake was affronted by his comrade's comment.

"I escorted Green Urania to Lord Emerald myself!" he protested. "I've served the gods longer than you have so I doubt they'll favor an upstart like you over me!"

The Siren of Chaos smirked at Blake's white-hot anger.

"You know, I don't really care if he was meant to stall me," Red said seriously. "Blake's still a Pokemon Trainer at the end of the day, even if his Pokemon are different from last time."

 _You have to focus on this Double Battle Royale, N,_ Zoroark thought suddenly, gnashing his teeth. _I can't believe that he hasn't used his real Pokemon against us; that's a crying shame!_

"Last time?" I repeated.

Red nodded, pensive.

"He didn't have Sawsbuck, Gallade or Samurott with him last time. Are you going to join the Battle Royale, Siren of Chaos?" he added as an afterthought.

"I have better things to do," she said arrogantly. "Have fun with the melee, you guys!"

The Siren of Chaos started cackling like a madwoman. She produced a grappling hook and unraveled it. She swung the length of rope clockwise multiple times before shooting it at a beam several feet above us. There were other wooden beams on the wall the Siren of Chaos was facing. With a sharp tug, she grappled over to the beam and repeated the process over and over before departing the scene.

"What a troublesome girl," Blake muttered. "Let us commence with the Battle Royale! I CHOOSE YOU, GARCHOMP!"

Blake extended out his hand.

"You've seen Garchomp in the last Battle Royale," he told Red. "Garchomp's pleased to make your acquaintance again!"

Garchomp issued a guttural roar from his mouth, moving the fins on his arms majestically. His eyes were demonic and intimidating. The smirk on his visage was cruel and savage.

 _Hopefully you'll drag out the confrontation a little while longer,_ he thought.

Red paled. Every muscle in his body tensed at the sight of Garchomp. He was mumbling something about Garchomp being Blake's ace Pokemon.

"'It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees,'" I read from White's Pokedex.

 _Why is Red so tense around Garchomp? Is it possible that he knows Draco Meteor?_

Red pulled off his glove, and I saw that the glove merely merged into a bulky gray-and-black wristband, a rather dull crystal embedded into the middle of the band. As he turned it around distastefully, I noticed that the crystal was merely a hollow socket.

"Pika, Agility!" Red commanded.

Pikachu relaxed his body and shimmered. Since Red used Agility, Pikachu's Speed stats would increase sharply.

"Zoroark, Flamethrower!" I pointed at Garchomp, intent on eliminating the intimidating Pokemon.

"No, N!" Red cried.

Blake held his wrist upright and shook his sleeve, revealing a cobalt-and-black wristband that held a glowing marble inside the socket.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU HAVE AN ACTIVE KEY STONE!" Red bellowed, reaching for his Heal Ball pendant.

"So that's where you keep _your_ Key Stone," Blake mused. "Does it serve as the key to your heart too, Red? How very poetic! N," he paused, turning to me, "you're not fit to be a Pokemon Trainer!"

I took a few steps backward, Ghetsis's scathing words about me being good-for-nothing racing through my mind. I remembered stating to White that Bianca was unfit for the Pokemon Trainer lifestyle. That was because I thought Bianca wasn't as powerful as White and Cheren. However, the three of them grew much stronger once they found their purposes. Did they know strategy or tactics? White displayed some signs of a strategic mindset, flawed as it was.

Blake pointed the Key Stone at Garchomp, bathing the Pokemon in brilliant light. There was a deafening hum coming from where Garchomp was. Meanwhile Zororark launched himself skyward, his pelt becoming windswept. Opening his mouth wide, he spewed out a rather intense jet of flame. As it lazily flew past me, I felt the heat radiating from Flamethrower. Once it struck Garchomp, he would be scorched and perhaps be afflicted with a burn.

The light enshrouding Garchomp dissipated and revealed a larger form of Garchomp, his physiology more angular. Several spikes protruded from his abdomen and knees. His claws and fins had merged to form really sharp red blades. Flamethrower glanced off Garchomp's new form, although it did some damage. Unfortunately Garchomp didn't suffer from potential side effects.

"What happened to your Garchomp?" I demanded.

Blake's face broke into a demonic smile.

"Why, he Mega Evolved," he explained, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "I believe that it's your move, _Red_."

 **Platina's PoV.**

As much as I hated to admit it, Silver had made a valid point. White happened to be my daughter, but she was also the Unova Pokemon Champion. I couldn't protect her while allowing her to make her own decisions simultaneously. I needed to yield - a power that I had trouble mastering. But I wanted to tear Emerald apart for having the audacity to harm White. Battle Royale or not, she was still my daughter. If Pearl and Silver hadn't intervened when they had, I may have killed Emerald with my bare hands.

White bore her eyes into mine pleadingly, wishing for me to challenge Rubeus again silently. With the timely arrival of Pearl and Silver, Rubeus would now be considering a Furvum Imperium Battle Royale. Whilst I thought that, I pulled out my Acacia Emblem, which once ran conjunct with my own Key Stone. The Key Stone in question was fractured and unstable to be used against Furvum Imperium. When it came to Mega Evolution, they had the upper hand.

Silver had brandished a photograph at me just then and disclosed some rather startling information to me: Pearl claimed that the boy in the photograph may actually be Gray himself. I told Silver that the boy went by the name of Natural Harmonia Gropius, not Gray Melinoe.

However, I couldn't help but think that if they were the same person, then the truth brought Silver more questions than answers. What happened to Kris if she was still alive? If Gray was N, why would he believe Kris to be dead? Now that I thought long and hard about it, N never did reveal his mother's name - not even to White.

"Do you know where Natural is, Platina?" Silver said with earnest longing, thirteen years' worth of desperation shining in his eyes.

I nodded.

"He's with Red at the moment."

I had never considered the possibility that N and Silver might be related; the reason why I'd wanted them to meet was because they had megalomaniac fathers who had lusted for power and world domination at one point in time. If they were family . . . well, I didn't want to think about how truly agonizing and terrible that would be.

"Where's your husband?" Silver asked urgently. "I don't have all damn day; I have to know!"

Iris came forth, grasping her dress.

"I know that they were breakfasting at Delta Rose," she began tentatively. "Do you need directions?"

"If you're talking a guide, then I pass, kid," Silver said dismissively.

Iris bristled.

"I'm not a kid!" she protested. "I'm twelve years old! Hmph!"

Black sauntered over to us, twitching slightly.

"We could just call Red," he suggested, pulling out his C-Gear and dialing Red's number. "Hey, it's me. Where are you at? Wait, you're in a Battle Royale against Furvum Imperium?"

Silver sighed.

"Ask him where," he said impatiently.

Black complied. He revealed that Red was near the brook in a desolate part of Opelucid City. The only noticeable landmarks were a fence, crates and an aqueduct. Iris's eyes were as round as coins at the information.

"If you know where they are, then you should accompany Silver _and_ Black, Iris," I said softly.

Iris shook her head.

"We have to finish off Rubeus," she insisted.

"You're a Gym Leader that oversees Opelucid City, correct? If I were a Gym Leader, then I would be doing what Drayden's doing. Don't you want to protect Opelucid?" I said carefully.

"Of course!" Iris said fervently. "Grandpa could be anywhere in the city by now. I want to take his place one day so I should be navigating the city in order to see what I can do. If I leave, promise me that you'll escape Opelucid City with everyone, okay?"

Iris regarded me with such tenacity that I found it difficult to believe she was but an apprentice to Drayden.

With great difficulty, I nodded.

"I promise."

Black disconnected the X-Transceiver, locking eyes with Silver. The duo sprinted southward with Iris trailing after them. Behind me, I heard Emerald facing off against my daughter, Bianca and Cheren. Bianca's Musharna had just fainted, the blonde sighing with despair. Emerald's despicable guffawing informed me that he was enjoying Bianca's despair.

I noticed that Pearl and Rubeus were staring at me, Pearl silently inviting me to join the fray. Happiness and curiosity bubbled inside me and I managed a small smile despite the severity of the situation. I took one last glance at Bianca, Cheren and White before making my way toward Pearl and Rubeus.

"Let me heal your Pokemon," a beckoning Rubeus said once I joined them.

"My Luxray still has plenty of fuel left to burn," I addressed him coldly.

Pearl jumped up and down, raring to go.

"Send out Luxray already, Tina! Hurry up and release Delcatty, Ruby-Eyed Narcissus!"

Rubeus's eyes narrowed.

"Prat," he muttered.

I sent out Luxray, who pirouetted around before moving next to Pearl's Torterra.

"I thought two Battle Royales would draw unwanted attention," I reminded Rubeus. "Don't refer to Pearl as a prat, Rubeus!"

Rubeus arched an eyebrow.

"Pardon me, love, but he _is_ a prat," he scoffed. "Dullard. Oaf. Idiot. Moron. Need I say more? In any case, I changed my mind about the Furvum Imperium Battle Royale!

"Now . . . even if time tried, the cuteness of this Pokemon would never fade!" Rubeus threw his Delcatty's Poke Ball to the asphalt. "Show them just how deadly cuteness can be! Give it up for Number 301, Fae!"

"It's Delcatty that's Number 301, you _camp rat_ ," Pearl said, irritated.

Delcatty did a pirouette before stationing herself in front of her Trainer. Rubeus threw daggers at Pearl as he captured the Poke Ball, storing it inside his pocket.

"Haven't you ever heard of making a _grand entrance_? Wait, you tried to make one, didn't you? Well, it wasn't that impressive to me!" Rubeus mocked him.

"That's big talk coming from somebody who was Body Slammed from behind by a flower Pokemon," Pearl said loudly.

I started to giggle heartily; Rubeus turned lava red with chagrin.

"Did Silver honestly have Meganium _Body Slam_ Rubeus?" I couldn't help but ask my childhood friend, who nodded. I cast my gaze onto the elder Birch sibling. "You can't use Cute Charm on Luxray or Torterra since they're the same sex as Delcatty. Attract is rendered useless against our starters. If you're going for an Inverse Battle Royale -"

Rubeus smirked.

"I never said that I was going for an Inverse Battle Royale," he said, delving his hand into his pocket and producing two more Poke Balls.

One of them was sparkling with lust red powder, whereas the other one was decorated with titanium-colored powder.

"I'm making this a Rotational Battle Royale," he announced. "Even if time tried, it can never take away your beauty and oneness with nature! Show them that nature can be beautiful as well as savage! Give it up for Number 254, Lacretus!"

Lacretus the Sceptile emerged into being, grinding his teeth.

"Gira, I choose you!" Pearl sent out the Pokemon that exerted control over universes and anti-matter. Just glancing at the Pokemon brought the memories of the Distortion World back to me. Giratina unleashed a feral roar that caused goosebumps to sprout all over my flesh.

"You nicknamed _Giratina_?" I asked disbelievingly.

Pearl and Rubeus caught their Poke Balls and returned them to their resting places.

"I couldn't call it Tina because that's your nickname! Come on, come on! Sinnoh and Unova are moving faster than you two! Lax, it's your turn!" Pearl hurled another Poke Ball at the asphalt, calling forth his Snorlax.

When the Poke Ball flew back to Pearl's hand, Snorlax yawned loudly before throwing himself onto the ground. The ground trembled and quaked for several seconds before Snorlax started to snooze away. Rubeus tilted his head to one side.

"You're mocking the fantastic power of symmetry, Pearl!" he berated him. "That doesn't bode well for you at all!"

Pearl rolled his eyes.

"I really don't care," he said indignantly.

"Empoleon! Dialga! Help Luxray!" I shouted, bringing out my starter and Legendary Pokemon. As Empoleon flapped her fins and Dialga stomped the ground, I found myself wishing that Dialga could slow time around Rubeus. "Send out your Legendary Pokemon, Ruby!"

"I can't," Rubeus sighed dramatically.

"Why not?" I demanded.

I clipped Empoleon, Luxray and Dialga's Poke Balls to my belt.

"Pearl's Pokemon aren't in perfect formation," Rubeus answered with a theatrical face-palm.

"You idiot!" I growled, wanting to strangle our former compatriot. "Lacretus and Fae aren't in perfect formation, either! I guess you aren't _worthy_ enough to wield an awesome Pokemon such as your Legendary Pokemon."

"Make no mistake, Platina!" Rubeus's eyes developed a fiendish fire to them as a haunting smile creased his handsome features. "My Legendary Pokemon is _perfect_ for this little hunting game. You're my prey, Platina Arellano Berlitz! After I defeat you, you'll meet the same fate as Green and Kris!"

"If we defeat you, then you'll tell us where to find Kris and Green," Pearl chimed in. "Don't even think about losing, Tina! Help me get rid of the Moronic King of Symmetry!"

"I really bore of you sometimes, Pearl," Rubeus said nonchalantly. "Even if time tried, it can never rend you free of your strength and fiery rage! Almighty protector of the lands and eternal rival of the seas and skies . . . I beg of thee, hear my cries!"

Pearl and I tensed, knowing that Rubeus was going to reveal his Legendary Pokemon after his dramatic oration.

"Unleash thy raging self from orb of red light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee to grace my humble hunting game! I shall call out thy number and name - Number 383, Omega!"

As he hurled the Poke Ball at the asphalt, I noticed that a Key Stone was fastened to one of Rubeus's gauges. How was that even possible?

"Did Kalos ally -?" I began.

"Kalos didn't ally themselves with us," Rubeus said quietly. "I wouldn't worry about how I got a Key Stone if I were you, Platina and Pearl! I would worry about surviving first and foremost! Omega means the end! Not just the end, but your _ends_!"

* * *

 **A/N: "Battle Royale Part III" is finished. I did change Pearl's Pokemon lineup intentionally. The next chapter will conclude the Battle Royale arc (there will definitely be a lot more of N). Drop a review on the way out! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji, Ai Star, Mistysong451, greenangel77, Pennate Marauder, thelittleglaceon, Madam Rodoshe, KsandraMallan, Archnila, 0silverphoenix, The Tainted Heart of Vegeta, PrincessBlaziken, Eeveemaster7, striah, SLEclipse, PositiveCharm416, Erika Elencia, neon-green-violin-27, shippofan2k, ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter, TheLightEthereal and Haru-Artemis_ for PMing me back


	6. Battle Royale Part IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I** ** _do_** **have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made for the series whatsoever.**

* * *

 **A/N: I can now dedicate most of my time to this beloved fanfic of mine. I can also keep up with news about Pokemon Sun and Moon. I am itching to see more information about these games. I already know it takes place in Alola and the starters' names are Rowlet, Litten and Popplio.**

* * *

 **A/N: I received my grades on Monday and I'm glad to say I passed all my courses, including Calculus II.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those who reviewed the preceding chapter.**

greenangel77: It may be a good idea to keep a chart LOL I actually wanted it to be longer but I decided that next chapter would be the longest and will conclude the Battle Royale arc. As for the point of view tactic, I agree that it progressed the chapter beautifully and they were neat to write. I've been intentionally keeping N out of the way for plot reasons and I have yet to write Red's perspective, which will happen this chapter. I'm with you there; N and White must reunite. I sort of wish N, Black and Pearl's perspectives were a bit longer.

I am planning to bring in Y and X. Even though Hoenn has Mega Stones, Kalos was the progenitor of Mega Stones and therefore I feel that Y and X should appear, no matter how minor their appearances may be.

Guest: Thank you.

yourmybff: Thank you.

striah: Life gets in the way a lot, doesn't it? Ah, that was Iris's line, huh? Well, I believe I was laughing during that part too. Iris looks no older than twelve to me in BW. There's no such thing as the Wigglytuff Empire; Ruri said that to annoy Silver because he hates pink. I always wanted to know what Pokemon said and that's why I have N and Black translate for us.

It didn't make much sense for me to maintain the PoVs for Black, N and White since they're subjective. The older generation has more experience and can offer insight into how the BR work and it allows for their characters to develop. I have a lot more breathing room now but there will be chapters where it's just White, N or Black narrating. Thank you for saying that.

As for chapter 5, I think I should start writing a list of things to look forward to from the prior chapters. That might help ease confusion. As a side note, _Eventide_ won't take place in the span of one day like _History_. The flashback reflects how White felt about Ghetsis then but she's apprehensive of him now. Chaos is what Silver loathes and terror is what Red hates. I was going to have Ruri be Ruby's daughter and harbor feelings for Blake originally but changed my mind. I'm glad I did.

* * *

 **A/N: I will address those whom reviewed the first chapter of _History_**.

Chapter 1:

Hiro to Yoru: You were my very first review. Thank you for thinking that. I hope you come back for the sequel.

MissBayley: I was testing the waters at that point. I didn't expect for it to be well-received so that's why I did a cliffhanger.

Cheese In A Box: Thank you for your words. I hope to see you reappear.

Darkened Eternity: The series draws on the rigid dichotomy of black and white. White is the embodiment of Truth whereas N is the embodiment of Idealism. I think of N as an enigma; he's really interesting; Platina relates to him in more ways than one.

White's relationship with N is central to the series, with both parties harboring feelings for one another. It's hard to describe their relationship. The ideas explored through the story are intentional and are building up to something fantastic.

Actually, having the villains win for once is a good idea. It may lead to character development and tension/conflict. I like humor and sarcasm, especially in dangerous situations. Romance will blossom between characters, some sooner than others.

Florentine the Great: I'm bipolar myself, so that's why it shows in White and N. Thank you for thinking that the story is original and each person has their own distinct personality. I hope to see you around.

Ashura-B: Thank you. I fixed that up in the revised version.

megavash1027: Thanks for checking out the story. It's always a pleasure to talk to you. Hopefully you will make a reappearance.

EyeCandy432: Thank you for loving it.

WyldClaw: Me too.

ohsnapitsemilysong: Thank you.

Yuyake no Okami: Well, I didn't know that. I am glad you informed me of that. I hope to see you here. Soon.

* * *

 **A/N: It's that time again. Let's give it up for . . . . Red!**

 ** _Red: Am I really going to have a point of view this chapter?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Yes you are._**

 ** _Red: I was worried since I thought you favored Pearl over me._**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Pearl was a test run to see if I can write an emotional male. You're more difficult._**

 ** _Red: How am I difficult?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Because you're a fan favorite. There's high expectations for you._**

 ** _Red: Everyone always has high expectations for me. I try to live up to them as best as I can._**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Well, no more questions?_**

 ** _Red: What are the rules for an Inverse Battle Royale?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Inverse Battle Royale Rule Book:_**

 ** _a) All Pokemon levels are set to Level 100._**

 ** _b) Only four Pokemon can be used._**

 ** _c) Three against one is the minimum requirement for an Inverse Battle Royale._**

 ** _d) If a Trainer does not recover from an attack in 120 seconds, they are automatically disqualified. Should they happen to be on a team, their teammates will lose as well._**

 ** _Rules that apply to every Battle Royale:_**

 ** _a) Pokemon can attack Trainers. Due to this command, certain moves are either watered down or banned. The command can only be used twice in Battle Royales._**

 ** _b) Standard Pokemon Battle rules apply._**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Pearl, Silver, Ruby, Black, White and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, RSE/ORAS, BW, B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins).**

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a fanon flashback. White and Black's PoVs won't appear for this chapter but will next chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you the latest chapter, "Battle Royale Part IV".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at **eventide**." - Google definition_

 **Pearl's PoV. Flashback. Floaroma Town.**

Even after the worst of thunderstorms, you could always count on the azure blanket that was the sky to emerge from the salt-and-pepper curtain, bluer than ever. Sometimes you'll be lucky enough to see a rainbow. But the sky over Sinnoh had been acting rather strange lately. Our region still got sunlight but we seldom saw the buttery disk come out from behind the veil of clouds. As the days slipped by, the sea's waves turned from cobalt to steel gray. The serene, peaceful temperance of the ocean was now volatile. Something was wrong with Sinnoh. It was almost as if darkness had decided to take residence here and claim our beloved region for its own. Darkrai was responsive to whatever darkness was soiling our land and exploited it.

While Sinnoh was being plagued by nightmares, I decided to take the initiative. I flew to Floaroma Town and headed into the small forest that had a winding road leading straight into a florid glade. The residents of Floaroma had planted cherry blossom trees in order to add more color to their hallowed meadow. Chrysanthemums, honeysuckles, violets, morning glories, peach blossoms, camellia blossoms, magnolias and dandelions were a few of the flowers growing in the glade. Since it was spring, that meant cherry blossom season was going to start (the meadow was already iced light pink).

As I swam through the sea of flowers, I noticed that I wasn't alone. A shapeless mass of black engulfed some of the camellia blossoms. Since it was mostly cloudy in Sinnoh these days, I had to squint in order to make out the amorphous mass, which ended up being a crowd of gathered people. My initial thought was that the cult that worshiped Darkrai were here, except they didn't claim turf in Floaroma Town.

One of the figures stepped out from the assembled crowd. His slate black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and some tendrils were plastered to his white forehead. His ruby red eyes gleamed with triumph, which matched the frame of his glasses and wicked smile he wore. I found myself wishing I'd brought a pair of shades - his smile was more than capable of bringing permanent blindness. His teeth were _that_ white.

"I love it when I taste victory," Rubeus Birch said happily, cupping his chin with one hand. "What's the status quo?"

One of the people lowered their cowl and uncovered their face. A boy, approximately ten, with a shock of russet and auburn orbs strolled over to my former ally and paid obeisance to him by bowing.

"It's working, Lord Rubeus." Once he went back to his original stance, the brunette continued, "Shaymin will take the bait. I'm sure of it!"

As the child drew closer, I thought he looked very familiar. It was almost as if I had seen him before. That was impossible.

 _Forget about him! Worry about Shaymin, Pearl!_ I told myself firmly as I scaled the trunk of a wizened oak tree and grasped a slender tree branch.

Before I leaped onto the branch, I pulled it several times to test its durability. Satisfied it could withstand my weight, I pushed myself off the trunk and swung onto the branch. I looked downward and saw Rubeus pacing up and down an aisle of magnolias, the familiar child staring at him adoringly.

"We're talking about a Legendary Pokemon here, Blake," Rubeus said seriously, arching one eyebrow. "Furvum Imperium _needs_ that Pokemon."

The others lowed their hoods and revealed themselves to be Giallo, Ryoku, Bronius, Gorm, Zinzolin and Rood. I almost fell from my hiding place. Why were those Hippowdon with Rubeus and not Emerald? Were they forming another eating club? They were always up to no good anyhow. The strawberry blonde - Gorm - rummaged through his XXXL habit and produced a remote control. Blake plopped onto his belly, crawled over to a knoll abloom with forget-me-nots and slid his fingers through the woven trap with relative ease.

I sprang to my feet and pressed my back against the trunk. From what I was able to hear, Furvum Imperium arrived in Sinnoh with a goal in mind. They wanted to capture Shaymin for their own selfish motives, and at any cost. All I could see was Gorm fiddling with the accursed remote control and somehow managing to conjure a Gracidea bouquet from nothingness. I caught whiffs of the sweet, intoxicating scents Gracideas gave off. I lost all train of thought momentarily and started to lose my footing. Before I knew it, I was balancing myself precariously on the thick branch of the olden oak tree.

If I slipped and fell, I would plummet to the meadow and alert Rubeus of my presence. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. As much as I wanted to barge in and challenge those Hippowdon and Rubeus to a Pokemon Battle, I needed to analyze the situation before deciding on a course of action. In spite of myself, I found myself wishing Sapphire was here desperately; my significant other could formulate a plan easily. The only downside was that I had to follow her plans to a T.

 _I don't need Sapph!_ I shot a hand at the trunk, gritting my teeth.

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed against the surface and regained control of my balance. I sighed with relief once the shade cloaked me again - that was a close call. Meanwhile Rubeus stood rooted to the spot, as still as time. His classically handsome features seemed more timeless and godlike in the thin shafts of sunlight that pierced through the canopy of forest green and light pink. He was unbothered by the conspicuous asymmetry, which sort of concerned me. Didn't he loathe asymmetry or something?

There was a blinding flash of forest green light. After a few seconds, the light coalesced into the shape of a hedgehog. It bobbed up and down in the air before descending to the meadow. Several more beams burst from the minute figure and illuminated random sections of the glade. As the light peeled away from the glowing hedgehog's profile, I couldn't help but wonder if that was really the elusive Shaymin.

My curiosity was satiated instantly; the light dissipated and showed a hedgehog Pokemon with grassy fur and twin pink roses flanked by two leaves fixated to the sides of its head. Its pale legs were slender though stubby and it had a rather plump underside. The Pokemon was none other than Shaymin itself, the Pokemon said to have the power to purify defiled nature and control or manipulate flowers with its will. According to legend, Shaymin had two forms: Land Forme and Sky Forme. As soon as Blake reached for his well-hidden trap, Gorm activated it with the remote control. Several scarlet chains were ejected from Blake's trap and wrapped themselves around Shaymin tightly. Shaymin flailed within the iron-clad grasp, attempting to shed the chains bounding it to servitude.

"Try all you want," Gorm said gleefully, pleased Furvum Imperium was making progress. "You're not breaking free anytime soon!"

I couldn't stand for this injustice. Brushing aside my sheet of golden blonde, I jumped off the branch and onto the floor of celadon rather noisily. Shaymin writhed against the glowing scarlet chains, its eyes wild and teary. Under normal circumstances, I would've been relieved the enemy knew about my presence, except the heartbreaking cries of Shaymin drilled into the very fiber of my being. My eyes stung, tears threatening to burst out and cascade down my cheeks.

With that, I stormed over to Jello aka Giallo impulsively and rammed into him on purpose. The collision reminded me of the bouncy castle I had rented for Ruri's birthday. Jello's heavily padded cloak flung me to the ground. It was enough to capture the man's attention; he swerved around and set his dark blue eyes onto me. A smirk crossed Giallo's face, which sent chills down my spine.

"We have company, Rubeus," he said casually.

I gnashed my teeth.

"If you think I'm going to let the Breakfast Club abduct Shaymin, then think again!" I said heatedly.

I got onto my feet just as Blake drew closer to me. Blake's auburn orbs were ablaze with cold fury, his mouth curled into a cruel frown. His facial expression was devoid of emotion.

"Lord Rubeus, what should I do with the interloper?" Blake asked him. "He poses a threat to our plans."

Gorm narrowed his pools of midnight blue. He knelt on his knees, his habit pooling out on the meadow.

"You won't do a thing, Obsidian Terror," Gorm said firmly. "Your task is to help me subdue Shaymin, not deal with an _airhead_ such as Pearl Valera."

"I'M NOT AN AIRHEAD!" I exploded. "Why don't you turn around and face me, Gourmet Food?"

"You're unworthy of my attention," Gorm merely said.

I balled my hands into fists. I had half a mind to act on impulse and ram Gorm the same way I rammed Giallo.

"NOW WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I challenged him.

A rather haughty Rubeus advanced towards Blake and I.

"Easy now! That's no way to treat our guest even if he _is_ an uninvited one. I advise you to stand down, Blake," Rubeus said serenely.

Blake scowled; he looked as if he wanted to argue with Rubeus further but he decided against it. He backed off and allowed Rubeus to stand before me.

"With all due respect, Lord Rubeus," he said, "we only have so much time until the main event."

"How long do we have?" Rubeus asked apathetically, delving his hand into his habit and producing a Poke Ball.

I slipped my own hand into my blazer, tapping the Poke Balls hastily. After a few seconds of indecision, I pulled out the Poke Ball which contained Floatzel and gripped it tightly.

"I say ten minutes," Blake answered. "Give or take."

Rubeus traced the rim of his glasses. "Then that's more than enough time for me to deal with Pearl."

 **Pearl's PoV. Present Day. Opelucid City.**

Once I snapped out of the realm of memories, I focused on Tina and Rubeus, both of them bickering. Every time Rubeus flipped out over asymmetry, I always resorted to tuning him out. The Moronic King of Symmetry's obsessive episodes grated on my nerves. Rubeus's eyes glowed fiendishly, which added more depth to the haunting smile that made the Furvum Imperium rat seem unsettling.

"My Legendary Pokemon is _perfect_ for this little hunting game," he said gleefully. "You're my prey, Platina Arellano Berlitz! After I defeat you, you'll meet the same fate as Green and Kris!"

Tina merely glanced at Rubeus, seemingly stoic on the outside but disquieted on the inside.

"If we defeat you, then you'll tell us where to find Kris and Green," I said quickly. Without as so much as a look at my best friend, I continued, "Don't even think about losing, Tina! Help me get rid of the Moronic King of Symmetry!"

Rubeus cocked his head to one side and rolled his eyes.

"I really bore of you sometimes, Pearl," he said in a rather detached voice.

The flamboyant Pokemon Coordinator goggled at the glittering red Poke Ball in his hand.

"Even if time tried, it can never rend you free of your strength and fiery rage! Almighty protector of the lands and eternal rival of the seas and skies . . . I beg of thee, hear my cries!"

I blanched and tension built up inside me. In my mind's eye, I envisioned a lurid red monstrosity emerging from the customized Poke Ball Rubeus held, its piercing eyes akin to that of a hunter. Despite my efforts, I let loose a shudder at the horrifying image.

A pious Rubeus shut his eyes and relaxed himself.

"Unleash thy raging self from orb of red light and bring me victory in this fight!" Rubeus fluttered his eyelids and scrutinized Tina and I with a stare that instilled dread into me. "I beseech thee to grace my humble hunting game! But first," Rubeus paused, hurling his Legendary Pokemon's capsule at the asphalt, "I shall call out thy number and name!" A sinister grin was planted on his face. "Number 383, Omega!"

Rubeus sniggered after the Poke Ball descended to the asphalt. He flicked the dark tendrils that shielded his forehead behind his earlobe in a really showy fashion.

I heard Tina gasp, "Did Kalos ally -?"

Why was she mentioning the Variable Quintet's homeland? Silver confirmed Green had been taken by Furvum Imperium, but he'd _never_ mentioned Kalos had allied themselves with Hoenn. That would be a bad thing if that happened to be the case.

Rubeus stopped his sniggering, his hand resting upon one of his gauges.

 _He has an active Key Stone!_ I realized, noticing that a Key Stone was embedded in the gauge Rubeus was playing with.

Confusion was written all over Rubeus's visage, whereas amusement flickered in his identical set of gemstones.

"Kalos didn't ally themselves with us," he said with a halfhearted shrug. "I wouldn't worry about how I got a Key Stone if I were you two, Platina and Pearl!" His sinister grin somehow became more pronounced, his eyes dancing with concern. "I would _worry_ moreabout surviving first and foremost!"

The Poke Ball popped open and a strong heat wave came from the glowing Pokemon. The intensity of the heat was getting stronger and stronger with each breath I took. I wondered if the sun obeyed Rubeus's Legendary Pokemon because the sunbeams were much too harsh to be from the sun alone.

The Pokemon became visible. It was shorter than Gira but just as majestic and massive. The great reptilian Pokemon was adorned with segmented armor that was a violent shade of red but displayed a gray belly. Large pale spikes protruded from its head, body and tail, which made me wonder if they were dull or sharp. If not, then those unnaturally clean claws on its hand and feet were _definitely_ sharp. Not to mention those blades flanking its huge tail. Rubeus marched past his Sceptile and Delcatty and looked up at his Legendary Pokemon with piety. Insanity was carved into his features, his grin more sinister than before.

"Omega means the end," he said quietly before swiveling his crazed stare onto us and cackling. "Not just the end, but _your_ ends!"

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 5: Battle Royale Part IV_

* * *

 **Pearl's PoV.**

Rubeus threw his head back as he rode the natural high his laughter gave him. Delcatty and Sceptile huddled closer to their Trainer. Meanwhile Groudon let loose a deafening roar that literally shook the entire earth.

With a flick of his hand, Rubeus said monotonously, "Assume your Primal Form, Omega!"

I narrowed my eyes. Since Groudon was a Ground Type, Terra had a _huge_ advantage over the Legendary. I wasn't a probability whiz but even _I_ knew Rubeus wouldn't risk Groudon. So why was he risking his prized Pokemon otherwise?Grasping tufts of my hair, I decided not to think about it. What mattered was making his Omega/Groudon faint.

Pointing at Groudon, I said, "Show him how mesmerizing you could be, Terra! Use Leaf Storm on Omega!"

Tina made a noise that reminded me of a Purrloin. I knew that she knew about the conditions of Mega Evolution and Rubeus satisfied those conditions. Moreover, he could only use Mega Evolution once in Battles.

Terra stomped her feet as she conjured sharpened leaves from thin air. The leaves swirled around until all of them went into perfect formation, which induced nausea. Terra buckled her knees as she thrust her head forward, directing the storm at a cloaked Groudon. Rubeus clapped his hands, which alerted his Delcatty to move forward. The move rendered me speechless.

"How is that even possible?" a taken aback Tina said weakly. I didn't need to look at her to know she was utterly bewildered by these unexpected turn of events. "What did you do, Rubeus? What. Did. You. Do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I cried. "He cheated in the Battle Royale!"

"Jumping to conclusions, are we?" Rubeus said with an arched eyebrow. "Well, I really can't blame you, Pearl; after all, jumping to conclusions _is_ your strong suit."

His sinister grin melted into a mocking one, making me bristle.

"Say that again, you pompous bastard!" I dared him.

Rubeus shrugged languidly.

The light around his Mega Evolved Legendary Pokemon shattered. If I had thought Groudon looked ferocious enough, I was sadly mistaken. The new and unimproved Pokemon was colored crimson when it came to its armor and ebony regarding its spikes, underside and teeth. Groudon's teeth were a dentist's nightmare; who would want to fix blackened teeth? There were twin horseshoe marks tattooed on its bulky arms. Its eyes and cracks between the armor plating glowed the same yellowish color lava did. Its irises were ruby red and focused on us as if contemplating to devour us for dinner.

Rubeus genuflected and crossed himself, the same way he always did after pulling off a magnificent win after a Pokemon Contest. As Rubeus Birch the Pokemon Coordinator, he loathed Pokemon Battling and sought to unify Pokemon and humans alike through nonviolent measures. That was the image he projected on inter-regional television - a rather hypocritical image.

"May I present to you Omega's newest form, Primal Groudon?" Rubeus introduced his Pokemon. "Omega is part of the Hoenn Beautification Committee started by Yours Truly, though I had no part in its own version of Mega Evolution. It did that itself. Now as a member of the HBC -"

"Forget about the damn HBC!" I snapped. "How were you able to Mega Evolve Groudon without using your Key Stone, Mega Ring or - or whatever!"

Unconsciously, I glanced at my Acacia Emblem, which was big enough to conceal my malfunctioning Key Stone.

Tina brought her hand skyward before pointing her index finger at Rubeus.

"Pearl raises a valid point. We don't care about the Hoenn Beautification Committee; we only want to know -"

Rubeus brought himself up to his full height.

"I'm tired of this QA already. Let us commence with the Battle Royale! Why don't you brighten up everyone's day, Fae?" Rubeus twirled around, gesturing at the sun. "Use Sunny Day!"

Tina unraveled her scarf and discarded it onto the asphalt. She was unhappy with the extreme weather. I had half a mind to point out to her that she could have Empoleon cool her off, but Tina would be too proud to have Her Royal Highness do that.

"When this Battle Royale is over, I'm overindulging on Casteliacones and Fresh Water," she muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Is it just me or is it getting hotter and hotter by the second?"

I felt as if I were being roasted on a barbecue grill. Beads of sweat were developing on my forehead and my throat felt parched.

 _Tina should want Lemonade and Soda Pop, not Fresh Water!_ I thought.

"That's why I took off my scarf."

Little Miss Diva Feline was struck by Terra's Leaf Storm. While she withstood the leafy onslaught, the rhinestone necklace around her neck severed in two and dropped to the floor. Rubeus rounded on me, snorting like a Tauros. As Rubeus went on an angry tirade about Terra destroying the magnificent power of symmetry, I uncurled my fists and made a claw-like gesture. Tina placed a solacing hand on my shoulder and examined me, her eyes filled with concern. Without meaning to, I flicked her hand away from my shoulder.

Delcatty didn't seem to care if her overpriced necklace was severed at all; her coat was still adorned with shimmering rhinestones that reflected the rays of the sun. Delcatty pirouetted around in such a delicate manner that would have put a ballerina to shame. I briefly recounted the times whenever I tried to enroll Ruri in ballet lessons without much success. Ruri was more interested in Rapidash riding and music albeit my daughter had a competitive side. I knew that if I teased her about a Delcatty being a better ballerina than she, Ruri would take ballet lessons to prove otherwise.

Thanks to the killer rays induced by the scorching hot version of Drought, the solar energy Delcatty had collected from the sun caused the atmosphere to become drier and hotter. The shafts of sunlight were warmer though harsher and more unforgiving. While Platina and I struggled with the arid climate shift, Rubeus, Delcatty, Sceptile and Groudon were merely looking at us with fascination. With a jolt of realization, I remembered that Hoenn was home to a barren wasteland, which explained why the Moronic King of Symmetry was so calm and collected in the unbearable heat.

A bronze bell attached to Delcatty's necklace rattled, aglow under the late morning sunshine. It transformed the invisible solar energy into wisps of smoke before absorbing them. A quarter of a minute dragged by before Delcatty unleashed the energy source and connected it to Primal Groudon's Ability. Rubeus lifted one palm skyward, wiggling all five of his fingers.

"You can still strike Fae with your over-sized penguin, Platina. Too bad the base power of the sea is diminished by fifty percent!" he said needlessly.

Tina stood there, her face pained.

"I can still counter Sunny Day with another weather-based move!" she said confidently.

"You're only delaying the inevitable."

I glowered at Rubeus, wanting nothing more than to wipe off the gloating smile from his face. His overconfidence and arrogance bothered me tremendously. How could he tolerate so much asymmetry without losing his marbles? Meanwhile a thoughtful Tina had her eyebrows knitted into one, a sign that she was lost in deep thought. She was undoubtedly immersed in her thoughts and weighing the pros and cons of each strategy swirling around in that egghead brain of hers. Whenever Tina mused like this, it was virtually impossible to bring her back to reality without irking her.

"I choose Luxray," Tina said finally.

With a flourish of her hand, she jabbed her thumb at the Furvum Imperium rat. Luxray sauntered over to her partner, nipping Tina's sleeve affectionately. A rare smile creased the serious face of Tina, which made her look more approachable and welcoming. She used to have that demeanor years ago but that was ancient history.

Tina's face softened considerably.

"We can play later," she said, grooming her beloved Pokemon with her fingers. "Show Rubeus just how proud and powerful you really are!" She withdrew her thumb and motioned towards Delcatty. "Demonstrate that with Crunch!"

Luxray arched her back, her frame crackling with electricity. She broke into a sprint, the shuffling of her footsteps lighter than air. Once she passed by a snoozing Lax, Luxray leaped high into the air, flashing her fangs. A frightened Delcatty acted on her instincts and ran away; Luxray proved to be too fast for Delcatty as the Pokemon pounced on her and flung her to the asphalt. Delcatty squirmed beneath Luxray's paws but it was no use. She was about to fall victim to the almighty Crunch.

"She isn't Fae," Tina said with conviction.

Rubeus looked slightly distressed for a fraction of a second before he smirked.

" _Ipsam Delcatty est_ ," he sneered.

" _Scisne lingua nostrorum deorum_?" Tina asked him, aghast.

Rubeus was about to answer her but moaned Delcatty's nickname. Both Tina and I turned around in unison; Luxray was gnawing at Delcatty's fur, wild-eyed.

"Get your asymmetrical Pokemon off mine!" he snapped.

"What right do you have to talk about asymmetry?" Tina snarled.

Delcatty bucked Luxray off her, the latter drawing her elongated fangs from the Pokemon. She shook her mane, wheeled about and darted over to her Trainer.

How did Rubeus learn to speak the ancient dialect that had long been associated with Arceus? Arceus only taught those it deemed worthy of the tongue. Did our deity abandon Sinnoh because it felt we had become too vain? The mystery of Arceus's silence loomed over me. Now more than ever.

"Because he's a showy nutcase," I blurted out. "Well, what do you know? I guess it's my turn again! We'll defeat him!" I added as an afterthought.

Tina took several deep breaths before a playful smile flitted across her face, her eyes aflame with mischief.

"Let's laugh all the way to victory!" she agreed.

 **Red's PoV.**

Garchomp Mega Evolved. But how did Blake's lizard-brained friend accomplish that?

After Kalos had erupted into a civil war, the Kalos Pokemon Champion headed back there with Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. The Key Stones both Yvonne and Xavier had graciously bestowed us with ceased to work, including Yvonne's. Yvonne was living, breathing proof of Kalos but that wasn't enough for me. The Key Stones were the embodiment of the ties that once bound us as a whole. Was it poetic that I carried my deactivated Key Stone with me? I always felt it served as a reminder of the severed ties I had with those who weren't from the Johto-Kanto region. Unfortunately, Emerald and his Teletubby crew were part of those severed ties. I didn't even want to think about Walter or Rubeus, especially the latter.

An invisible hand gripped hold of my heart as I recalled the events of yesterday. I was so stupid to think Platina, White and I could be a family after so many years and have a happy ending. That had been my deepest and desperate desire for a long time and there were times I resented my wife whenever I saw Green, Yellow, Yvonne and Soul shower their children with love and affection. I hated myself for falling into the category of deadbeat father whenever I saw Blue, Silver and Gold spend time with their children.

 _"'You could have saved yourself all of this regret by taking me with you. Why didn't you, Red?'"_ White's cold words raced through my head.

I remembered her half-pained, half-bitter countenance, the muddy brown hair that framed the soulfulness of her ocean blue eyes, and the thin as gauze plea resonating in her low voice. I wanted to say the truth to her, no matter how much it hurt. What did I do? I acted on my insecurity and became Red the Kanto Pokemon Champion, who wasn't the father figure White wanted. I treated her as if she were someone that I considered a business associate. When Platina found out how I handled the situation, she wasn't upset but sad. There was a time when she would crack jokes with a bright smile - a time that seemed like eons ago. I had the strangest feeling that we were going to need to smile and laugh a lot in the future, some of us more than others.

Bringing my head up, I gathered the courage to stare at Blake dead in the eye.

"I think I'm going to list some conditions," I said unflinchingly. "If I defeat you in this Battle Royale, then you're going to tell us where Green and Kris are."

Blake's auburn gemstones smoldered with impatience.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know where Kris is, Red?" he said abruptly. "If you're trying to keep me hostage, then why don't you come out and say it already?"

He was running his fingers on the grooved parts of his Mega Bracelet. I stretched my hand outward. If Blake defeated me, he'd be able to pursue Platina and White. No matter what, I won't allow myself to be brought down by the Obsidian Terror. Blake's purpose wasn't to terrify everyone; his objective was to terrify _me_ \- a bold but effective plan.

"Before I make my move, I want to know how you got hold of a Key Stone," I said casually, reeling in my irritation at how the tables had turned against us momentarily.

N threw an impatient look at me. I'd arrived in Unova yesterday and was under the impression that the infamous King of Team Plasma was going to grow into Emerald 2.0 soon. To add insult to injury, N reminded me of Kris, which had led me to remember the bad blood between Sliver and Emerald. Within a few seconds, my deep-seated grudge against Emerald had projected itself onto N. I realized later on I was being both rash and foolish so I sought to make amends with the kid, and now here we were in a Double Battle Royale against the Obsidian Terror.

"That doesn't matter," a smirking Blake said. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot!" He made quotation marks while spilling out the last three words from his mouth to illustrate his point. "It's your turn, Red! Make it count while it lasts!"

Vee the Espeon half-turned to me, her beady eyes expectant. If everything went as planned with Poli, then Sawsbuck wasn't going to stay in the Battle for much longer. Above me was a rather faint mist, left over by the effects of Sheer Cold and Hydro Pump. When I'd ordered Poli to use Hydro Pump, he knew the risks of leaving behind a vapor trail. Now it was time for Vee to do her part.

"Vee, I think it's about time to show your inner strength," I said, punching my chest.

N the Sorcerer and Blake the Drama Queen were staring at me as if I were crazy. They were right about my sanity because I usually went with whatever strategy popped into my mind, sound or not. A spark of merriness ignited the bowels of my heart and chased away the depression I was wallowing in. I tossed a smile at Vee and gave her the signal.

"What are you thinking?" N asked me.

"I'm trying _not_ to think but feel," I replied with a shrug. "Blake, I'm going to teach you a lesson I hope you'll never forget!"

Vee sprinted over to Sawsbuck, her tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"This should be amusing," Blake said, though he was blatantly curious and . . . _excited_? "The more I learn, the better hunting season will turn out!"

I smiled.

"Well, now that I have your attention, welcome to Red Electra's crash course on Pokemon Battles! Today's lesson will focus on the move Hidden Power! All Pokemon have inner strength and when they use it to their full potential, the impossible is made possible! Most Pokemon will faint because of the sheer awesomeness of their Hidden Power!" I stared Blake down. "Don't worry; the change is perfectly normal! Barbecue the spinach-flavored reindeer, Vee!"

Vee leaped skyward and performed a somersault. She landed on all fours gracefully, glowing whilst she did so. The colorless light enshrouding her turned a violent shade of red and pulsated. Vee was rooted to the spot for a split microsecond before converting her inner strength into a sheet of flickering flames. Being a Psychic Type Pokemon, she was able to manipulate the molecules Poli left behind in the atmosphere and merge them with the inferno psychically.

Blake's eagerness melted away, replaced by raw anger.

"How dare you trick me like that?" he snapped. "What are you waiting for, Sawsbuck? Run for it!"

Just seeing Sawsbuck trying to make a run for it made me feel a bit saddened. Sawsbuck would have made an excellent substitute for a Christmas tree. Then I pictured Rubeus chasing after the forever-scarred Sawsbuck, trying to add ornaments and frilly ribbons all over its body, and I decided the joke was over.

"Merry Christmas, Blake!" I said brightly.

"You're as bad as White," N said without malice or hatred; he seemed to be gazing at me fondly. "But you're more lighthearted and theatrical."

 _As a Pokemon Master, I want to bring smiles and happiness to my fans! Smiles inspire us to be strong,_ I thought, gazing at my ally, who was thoroughly impressed against his will.

"I'm not finished yet! Vee was just a warm-up act!" I went on.

I grasped my hat and flicked it while I watched the rich red wave of flames wash over Sawsbuck, the Pokemon swirling around in circles. Blake threw me a withering look, absolute hatred blazing in his auburn orbs. His hand went to his robes as I noticed that his face was twisted with indecision.

"Stop, drop and roll, Sawsbuck! Stop, drop and roll!" he ordered his Pokemon.

A feral growl rippled from N's mouth.

"You shouldn't order your friend around, Blake!" he said angrily.

Vee twirled around and gave a deep bow, looking rather satisfied with the results.

"You did well, Vee," I said cheerily.

Vee returned to where Pika and I were and nipped at my sleeve.

I scrutinized Pika and Walrein, pulling the folds of my vest closer to me. If N were to use Sheer Cold again, I really hoped Walrein wouldn't bring about another Ice Age and turn me into a Redsicle. Pika and Vee were depending on me to guide them to victory. A guttural noise came from Walrein's mouth, and I saw N step forward. He grasped his hat and flicked it experimentally, a small smile creasing his face.

"Use Ice Ball on Garchomp!" N instructed Walrein, extending his palm outward.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu observed.

My jaw dropped open. N seemed less angsty and more fired up. That was a good thing. The bad thing was that my poses may need to be copyrighted for all intents and purposes.

 **N's PoV.**

What is a smile? The dictionary would define it as either a verb or noun. In the case of the verb, I think that a smile forms one's face into a pleasant expression and the corners of one's mouth would curl upward. If you were to define a smile as a noun, it would be more like a sign of approachability and friendliness.

When Red smiled, the five lettered word took on a whole new dimension. I realized for the first time that Platina didn't fall in love with Red just because he was dashingly handsome, even though I was sure that may have been a factor. I had a hunch that one of the reasons had to do with his smile. His smile was inspiring and influential, which in turn affected the feelings of those surrounding him. Red knew that and poured his heart into his smile. Aside from that, it made me wonder if Red wanted to spread joy to me. If that was his intention, it was working rather well.

 _You're not emo anymore,_ Walrein noticed.

 _Are you implying that there was something wrong with the emo routine before, my friend?_ I thought with a smirk.

 _You've officially become a Red fanboy,_ Zoroark thought gleefully, cackling like a hyena.

My eyes became slits.

There's _no way I'd become a fanboy of his! I would be considering him to be above me and that's an insult! A long time ago, I would've said that I followed no one and that I acted for my sake, and my sake only!_

A memory of me roaming the city of Goldenrod clung to my mind, the feeling of hollowness I felt then banished by the feeling I felt now. What was this feeling? It was inexplicable and infectious. As long as it ran through my system, I was going to act on it and hope for the best.

Walrein eyed me with his intense yellow spheres, smoldering with conviction. His shaggy, cloud-like fur that draped over his head and shoulders made him appear as if he were a knowledgeable figure unaffected by time. A wellspring of gratefulness flowed inside Walrein and merged with his thoughts. He believed in my judgment and strength. He blew condensed air from his mouth, which froze into kaleidoscopic shards that danced around us magnificently. I saw Red bring his vest closer to him and shiver. Pikachu merely gazed at the gentle icy display with mild interest whilst Espeon performed a perfect back flip.

 _Why are you showing off?_ I asked Walrein, displeased. _We don't have time to show off, Walrein!_

 _But you're smiling,_ Walrein noted in his baritone voice. _I want you to remember this feeling._ I felt elated as the wondrous light snow Walrein produced fell down, some of the pellets clutching to my curls. _Why is snow white, N?_

 _Is this a riddle, Walrein?_ I asked him. _Please spare me the riddles; this isn't the time nor place to discuss them._

 _Philosophy's not really my thing, Walrein,_ Zoroark agreed. _Get to the point already, will you?_

Blake stared at Walrein balefully albeit another emotion flickered briefly in his eyes. Was it sadness? Nostalgia? Grief? Sorrow? Emotions were different than thoughts; they were as fickle as the sea and as sudden as a storm. No formula in existence can calculate their intensity nor their potency. When it came to the realm of feelings, I was wrapped in contradictions.

I embraced the motions of feeling compassion and love toward my friends whereas I found it sickening to bear a form of affection to those other than Anthea, Concordia, Amara, my mother and Ghetsis. I'd thought it would always remain that way until I met White. White had taught me that my ideals alone could not change the world in which we lived in. By accepting different ideas and welcoming change, the world would experience a chemical reaction far greater beyond human knowledge and understanding. I doubt that White interpreted her opposition toward me in that way. I believed she thought my heart was closed to the feelings of those I considered inferior and of little importance to me.

Even now I struggled with the concepts of differing ideas and opinions. New ideas were presented to me by Red himself, which were philosophies. Every Pokemon Trainer had a philosophy or code they went by when it came to Pokemon Battles. In one turn, Red showed a layer of his beliefs and thoughts that I'd managed to garner. The exalted Pokemon Master and I had a lot more in common than I realized. Both of us considered Pokemon to be our valued friends and irreplaceable. We thought our bonds with them made us stronger individuals and therefore felt their pain and sorrow just as deeply as they felt them. That was where our similar ideals diverged and our differences emerged: Red wanted to bring joy and laughter to those around him in the hopes of creating a chemical reaction that would benefit humans and Pokemon simultaneously. The zeal he exuded was compelling and radiant.

Who was he? Who was I?

 _Why is snow white, N?_ Walrein's words echoed through my mind.

The question could be answered scientifically but the scientific answer wasn't the answer he wanted. I could tell that through the multi-hued diamonds wreathing my locks of tea green.

A faceted crystalline ball blossomed from Walrein's mouth and sailed over to Sawsbuck, who attempted to dodge Ice Ball. Frost started to form over the greenery that was Sawsbuck's fur and caused the Pokemon to shiver. Sawsbuck careened around the Battle Royale field, cursing both Walrein and Arceus viciously. He threw a dirty look at me as he shivered uncontrollably. Blake went over to Sawsback in an attempt to calm him down. The Pokemon stood on his hindquarters and tried to kick the Obsidian Terror to the ground. The brunette held one arm up so he could shield his eyesight much better than the visor could.

"Calm yourself, Sawsbuck!" he said firmly, authority ringing through his voice. "Calm down, okay? You'll only cause unnecessary stress to yourself if you continue this unsightly behavior."

"You call that unsightly," Red ventured, "but in truth, I just feel sorry for you, Blake."

Blake paled, wide-eyed. He looked as if he'd been punched straight in the face. As Garchomp drew closer to him, the Obsidian Terror did not so much as dare to acknowledge his friend. Instead, he grasped the tip of his visor and glared at Red, half-befuddled, half-offended.

"Why would someone such as yourself feel sorry for me?" he asked, drilling his eyes into Red's. "The great Red Electra himself commented on how powerful I am as a Trainer, which is the greatest honor of all!"

"I also said you favored physical power," Red repeated sternly, no trace of friendliness in his voice. "I've been a Pokemon Trainer ever since I was little and I know a lot about Pokemon. The best way to learn about a Pokemon Trainer is through Pokemon Battles. I've learned a little bit about you and I can't believe that I'm about to ask this, but what is your Battle philosophy?"

Battle philosophies? If such philosophies existed, then I could sort of guess Red's in an instant. Battles were meant to make others smile, laugh and feel positive, not be used as a means for violence and sorrow. There was a time where I foolishly believed that Pokemon Battles were elaborate excuses for Pokemon Trainers to demonstrate their battle prowess and hurt their Pokemon without any regard to their feelings. But did that qualify as a Battle philosophy? Or as an example of my Idealism? Red's words should have been simple to understand but they were rather cryptic.

Blake dropped his hand and curled one hand into a fist.

"I have no desire to answer that trivial question," he said unemotionally. "The only thing that matters to me right now is capturing my prey in the name of our gods."

"What are you doing, Red?" a haughty, tenor voice asked abruptly from behind me.

I wheeled around and came face-to-face with a trio of panting people. With a jolt, I recognized Black and Iris, Iris clutching the stitch in her chest. The third person with them was an adult around the same age as Platina and Red. His loose sheet of lava red swept past his shoulders and dangled near his elbows and his eyes - his eyes were _silvery-white_. I knew immediately that he was the one whom addressed Red.

The redhead strolled past Black and Iris, his demeanor unreadable.

"You shouldn't be trying to draw out his heart," he chided Red. "For Arceus's sake, he's your bane! He was trained by Furvum Imperium to oppose you and you alone!"

Black was shaking from head to toe.

"If I were you, I would avenge my mother," he said coldly as he produced a Poke Ball. "You said you'd help me on my quest to avenge my mother, Red! Why are you going back on your word? She wouldn't forgive you for not taking vengeance on the Obsidian Terror while you had the chance! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

The redheaded man shot a hand at Black, which caught the brunette by surprise.

"Red would _never_ help anyone plot revenge," he said, wrenching the Poke Ball out of Black's hand. "Snap out of it, Black! You need to be sensible and civil!"

"GIVE THE POKE BALL BACK TO ME!" Black thundered. "IF RED OR YOU WON'T HELP ME, THEN I'LL AVENGE HER MYSELF!"

Iris quailed beneath Black's murderous gaze briefly. Even _I_ was taken aback by the hostility Black was displaying outwardly. The playful and cheerful Black was replaced by someone driven by a desire for revenge and wrath.

"I want to participate in the Battle Royale," he growled. "Let me enter the Battle Royale!"

Red bowed his head.

"That's out of the question," he said coldly. "Black, I think you should wallow in your emotions since you have time for them right now. Embrace them and move forward. I couldn't protect your mother but that's in the past. It's over and done with!"

Black looked as if he had been Double Slapped, his sepia eyes disbelieving.

" _Past_?" he repeated. "You've been friends with her for twenty odd years and now you consider her to be a part of your _past_?"

"That's not what he's saying," Iris said gently.

Black shook his head.

"That's _exactly_ what he's saying," he disagreed.

Red's eyes smoldered.

"Green's an important person to me, and she knew the risks of being in the Order of the Acacia! This is why you're not in the Order!"

"Because I'm too young to understand what your mission is," Black spat. "Spare me the lecture."

Blake smiled, amused with the bickering.

"I actually find this more entertaining than our Battle Royale," he said. "If neither of you are going to make a move, then I actually stand a chance of winning."

I glared at the insufferable adolescent. It was obvious Red's efforts to reach out to him were fruitless. As much as I hated to admit it, Blake might actually be incapable of feeling remorse. Despite my dislike of Black, I found myself siding with him when it came to his sorrow.

"Winning, you say?" I beckoned at Zoroark, who zipped over to me. "Unfortunately for you, I don't intend on letting you win on a technicality. Zoroark, it's time for you to do a U-Turn!"

Zororark took off at breakneck speed, invisible to all.

 _You can't catch me!_ he taunted Garchomp.

Garchomp swung at Zoroark, who darted skyward and out of Garchomp's reach. Zoroark's shaggy fur rippled due to the artificial wind he created with his lightning-fast speed. My friend somersaulted thrice before descending onto Garchomp's shoulders and delivering three blows that caused Blake's Pokemon to start. Zoroark pulled back from his brawl and landed on one of the grappling pillars, which he vaulted over. He returned to me as fast as thought and I held open my Poke Ball in order to recall him back. I closed my eyes and produced a random Poke Ball, which I released from my hand.

"A Dragonite," Blake said, impressed. "I suppose the Daughter of Dragons will be thrilled to see Garchomp and Dragonite clash. Maybe the goddess of victory isn't on your side, N."

"We'll see about that!" I promised him.

Dragonite flapped his wings and issued a tornado from them. Garchomp swiped his bladed arms through the sky gracefully, with movements worthy of being described as poetry in motion. Dragonite howled and Garchomp bared his teeth.

Blake extended his hand outward and licked his mouth counterclockwise; his offended expression had been quelled by amusement - amusement that was now at its peak. His auburn orbs were more crazed than ever.

"You can't attack me until next turn," he reminded me. "Your Pokemon will faint - even if mine faint with them."

"You fool!" I cried. "Is your heart really _that_ detached from your friends? The bond between Trainer and Pokemon stems from their heart! Without that bond, any philosophy you go by will be rendered meaningless!"

Blake roared with laughter.

"Hearts? Philosophies? You're both naive if you believe that I'd be moved by your lame ideals and feelings! They have no place in our Social Darwinism culture! Our Pokemon understand the concept and practice it!"

"What about the Pokemon who fail to practice your ideals?" I asked fearfully. "What happens to them?"

Garchomp tripped suddenly. Blake and I glanced at what Blake's ace tripped upon. Twining blades of grass were wrapped around Garchomp's ankles and dragging him downward with much force.

 _Grass Knot,_ Dragonite realized. _Do you remember our deal, N?_

I half-turned to Iris, who was looking at Dragonite with great interest. Dragonite agreed to team up with me temporarily in the hopes of finding a suitable Trainer for him. Silvery-white met maroon, and I knew I found a noteworthy Pokemon Trainer for Dragonite.

 _I remember it quite well so you needn't remind me, Dragonite._

Red had just paused next to me, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess it's true what they say," he mused. "If Garchomp was a pure Dragon Type Pokemon, I doubt Grass Knot wouldn't have been so effective. But because he's part Ground and heavier than Pikachu, Garchomp's HP will dwindle considerably."

A smile creased his features, making the man less intimidating and more approachable.

"Have you ever heard of the age-old saying, ' _the bigger they are, the harder they'll fall?_ ' That's exactly what happened here, Blake. With that being said, it's back to you."

Blake scowled.

"I know what Grass Knot does! Well, I had no idea your Pikachu knew a move such as that. That can prove quite problematic if I don't take care of Pikachu. Unfortunately your Espeon and Pikachu have already taken their turns so I believe Garchomp and Sawsbuck can do some overdue spring cleaning. DRACO METEOR! SWORDS DANCE!"

Leafy blades were conjured out of thin air and performed a frenetic dance around Sawsbuck. Blake's Pokemon acted on the rhapsody of elation bubbling inside him by break dancing to the rhythm of the blades. Sawsbuck's frame sparkled while its base Attack rose. Garchomp screeched an earsplitting screech, which caused me to cringe. He flailed his arms about prior to summoning comets from the heavens, the bright balls of ice developing a reddish glow to them.

Iris yelped, "I may not have N or Black's gifts, but as a person close to dragons, I suggest you all should be careful of this particular Draco Meteor attack."

"There's something sinister afoot," the redhead agreed. "Do me a favor and try not to do anything rash, Red!"

Black had his head bowed so I couldn't see his expression.

"That's all the more reason you should take down the Obsidian Terror, Red and N!" he said viciously.

 _He's blinded by his rage!_ Walrein shouted, moving out of the way sluggishly. Dragonite soared sky-high, his eyes fixated on a demonic Garchomp. _The young boy is a fool for giving in to his feelings at a time like this!_

 _Don't worry about him!_ Dragonite thought loudly. _Make sure you get out of the way, Walrein! Forgive me if I don't make it, N!_

I clasped my hands and started to pray. If someone were to gaze at the sky today, they'd feel that our time on this world was over now. The sky was dyed deep red and orange - the colors of a firestorm. It has been long debated that the world would end by being engulfed with the hottest of firestorms or frozen solid by the harshest, coldest winters.

"PIKA! PIKA! PI!" Pikachu yelped painfully.

Espeon, Walrein and Dragonite all bellowed painfully.

I started to pour my desperation, hope, love and belief into the power of my prayer, wishing that Arceus would hear my pleas and be lenient.

"NO!"

Red's bloodcurdling scream pierced through me and instilled me with apprehension. I brought my head up, adrenaline pumping through my system at an incredible pace. What would I discover? I was afraid to find out. In spite of my anxiety and unease, I summoned the willpower necessary to open my eyes and survey what laid before me.

 **Cheren's PoV.**

I sincerely hoped that with White's recovery, we'd be able to turn the Inverse Battle Royale in our favor and emerge victorious. Unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. Thanks to Trick Room, Dusknoir dominated the field and in less than two turns later, Bianca's Musharna fainted. A devastated Bianca withdrew the unconscious Musharna and bit her lip.

"You deserve a good rest," Bianca said softly as she tossed Musharna's Poke Ball into her purse. With that, she rummaged through the purse and extracted another Poke Ball. "I can't use you."

A sighing Bianca flung the Poke Ball back into the bag.

I glanced at an apathetic Ghetsis, the Sage gazing at Platina, Pearl and Rubeus's confrontation with extreme interest. I was examining Dialga and two other Legendary Pokemon. I pulled out my Pokedex in order to run the data on Pearl's Legendary and the other two Pokemon he sent out.

"'When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly,'" I was reading. "'Some Pokemon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their life there.' 'It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.'"

 _These are Pearl's Pokemon?_ I thought. _Interesting indeed._

"EWWW!" Bianca shrieked; her voice caused White and I to flinch. "What is that Pokemon in front of - of - is that the Pokemon Coordinator Rubeus Birch? W-What is he doing here?"

White's eyes reflected the huge red Pokemon that my Pokedex revealed to be Groudon.

"He's probably somebody who either is impersonating him or just looks like him," she assured Bianca.

"I suppose we should thank Ghetsis for giving us two new entries in the Pokedex," I mumbled. "Dusknoir and Salamence should please Professor Juniper immensely."

"You're worrying about the Pokedex at a time like this?" Bianca wondered. "Just look at the red Pokemon, Cheren and White!"

"Groudon," I corrected Bianca.

White arched her eyebrows.

"Whatever it's called, it's a really hideous Legendary Pokemon," she said tactlessly.

"White!" I berated her. "That isn't a very nice thing to say about somebody's Pokemon!"

My childhood friend stared at me.

"Well, that's not a very nice Pokemon to see!" she defended herself. "Have you seen its teeth? They're not exactly something a dentist wants to work with."

Bianca's aquamarine orbs shone with glee as she extracted a Poke Ball.

"I choose you, Mienshao!" she said, flinging the Poke Ball from her hand.

The Poke Ball clattered to the floor and opened wide, revealing Mienshao. As Mienshao flexed her biceps, the Poke Ball shut and zoomed right into my not-so secret crush's hand.

"If White feels it's not pretty to her, then let her voice her opinion, Cheren," Bianca said with a smile.

I returned her smile despite my efforts not to. I knew that she was remembering the day we met White through Platina. Bianca and I were of differing opinions about her: I thought she was rude, whereas Bianca felt White was candid to a fault. Once I got to know White, I became friendlier. Nine years later I can attest that I wouldn't trade White or Bianca for the world.

 _Wake up._

I was positive that I was awake. Bianca and White were fighting the Battle Royale with me. We were going to humiliate Ghetsis by defeating him at his own game. Iris and Drayden were going to apprehend him and bring him to justice. The man had ruined so many lives by means of manipulation.

 _Denial does more harm than good, Cheren Kurosaki! You're numbing your loss, your sorrow!_

As if to prove their point, Ghetsis ordered his Dusknoir to use Thunder Punch on Bianca. White and I zipped towards our best friend, intent on protecting her. We needed to run faster, albeit the distance between Bianca and us felt astronomical. A fearful Bianca evaded the first attempt by a hair's breadth. Where was Mienshao? The absent Pokemon was failing her duty as Bianca's partner. My best friend was left to fend for herself with her enormous purse. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, her face twisted with panic. My legs felt like lead and I _still_ couldn't close the gap between us and White wasn't having much luck either. On the other hand, Mienshao reached Bianca before us with a furious face. The Pokemon circled Bianca protectively.

Why did I have a sense of foreboding?

 _It already happened and you need to come to terms with it._

Where were these thoughts of mine coming from? They sounded menacing and empty, which scared me right to the very core. I considered myself a realist, not a dreamer. There was absolutely no way I would enter the world of denial unless I couldn't bear something.

Dusknoir materialized behind Bianca, his fist surrounded by a vortex of electricity. He snapped his arm forward, aiming straight and true at Bianca's back. Bianca's eyes widened with horror, her face white.

"I'm so sorry," she moaned as she went through the same aftereffects as White did. Her body curved in a graceful arc as she crumpled to the asphalt, her purse flying out of her hand. Mienshao screamed at the top of her lungs and rushed over to her.

"BIANCA!" White shouted; both she and I fell to the ground, looking at our best friend.

"Say something," I begged the weakened Bianca. "Please!"

Bianca fluttered her eyelids, revealing her startlingly greenish-blue orbs.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly with a cough. "I'm not as strong as you and White. I w-wish I was."

With all the strength she could muster, Bianca grabbed White's and my hands.

White shook her head.

"Don't give up just yet!" she said, her voice rising several octaves. "You can still get up, Bianca! Help me, Cheren!"

The brunette and I pulled Bianca up though we staggered and collapsed beside her. White produced the same vial Pearl had given her and unstoppered it.

"B-Bianca," she stammered, pressing the vial to the blonde's lips. "Drink this! You'll feel better!"

Bianca reached for the vial. I put her head on my lap as White administered the concoction to her. A few drops dripped into Bianca's mouth and color returned to her cheeks.

"More. I want more."

"There's not enough," White realized, as immobile as a statue. "I have to save her!"

Bianca's hands slackened and fell to her side as she slipped into unconsciousness, her sundress pooling out beneath her.

 _You cannot stop him._

Ghetsis loomed over us.

"She won't die," he promised. "However she wasn't able to stand up in time, which means that all three of you lose the Inverse Battle Royale."

How was he able to push Mienshao, White and I out of the way so easily?

The Sage reached out for the unconscious body of Bianca and swept her into his arms, her head lolling around. Mienshao lunged at Ghetsis but Dusknoir blocked her. Ghetsis pried the Poke Ball dangling in Bianca's hand and recalled Mienshao. The Shadow Triad emerged from nothingness, their sets of hands shooting at our arms. We still thrashed against their hold anyways.

"DON'T TAKE HER!" White cried. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

"NO!" I roared. "I'LL GO IN BIANCA'S PLACE!"

Ghetsis paused momentarily. For one wild moment, I thought he'd reconsider but my hopes were dashed; the man wheeled about and walked away.

"I wager you'll see her again," he said dismissively. "Obsidian Terror, there's no need for you to delay Red Electra anymore. Rubeus, you must fall back! White Electra, Cheren Kurosaki and Bianca Grace have fallen!"

I flailed against the Shadow Triad's firm hold.

"COME BACK HERE!" I demanded. "WAIT! WAIT! WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!"

Seeing Ghetsis whisking away Bianca was unbearable - enough to have a corroded dagger thrust into my heart and rip it open. The agony was too much to feel and too heavy to suppress.

 _The truth cannot be changed nor repressed._

The whole world was spinning around me - like if I were the sun. Every fiber of my being felt denser, heavier; it was almost impossible to lift my hands. All of my senses had abandoned me when I needed them the most. I wanted to regain them and chase after Bianca. There was still time, right? I heard White's breathing pattern become more uneven, strangled noises rippling from her. It sounded as if she were half-sobbing, half-laughing. The noise was unnatural and earsplitting. Her vocal cords released unintelligible noises that climbed higher on the decibel scale.

"B-Bianca. B-Bianca," I stammered, my eyesight blurred. My cheekbones were wet for some reason. "Come back, Bianca. Please!"

"BIANCA!" White thundered in a heart-wrenching tone.

The strength that streamed through me was absorbed. Cobwebs developed over my eyes and reduced visibility. My ever-whirring brain jammed to a halt and stopped functioning normally.

 _The truth will set you free._

"B-B-Bi-an-ca," I stressed the syllables in her name before falling face first to the ground and into unconsciousness.

 **Platina's PoV.**

Rubeus Birch, the eldest son of Professor Birch. He was an aspiring Pokemon Professor who loved Pokemon Contests and Battles. When he had joined the Order of the Acacia in our adolescence, charismatic Rubeus rose through the ranks quickly and was eventually acknowledged as a _praetor_ for the Hoennian chapter. Those of us who were already praetors called him Ruby as a term of affection before the unexpected happened.

Rubeus extended his hand outward.

"I feel like hopping down memory lane," he said shamelessly. "Remember the mirror? For the love of Arceus, it was a _fabulous_ mirror."

A mischievous grin was trying to grace my face. When I had first met Rubeus, he had come across as narcissistic and supercilious, which grated on my last nerves. Yvonne had thought it would be a grand idea to buy Rubeus a mirror for his birthday and enlisted Pearl and me to play a practical joke on him.

"Snap out of it, Tina," Pearl urged me. "I never thought I'd say this to you but stop daydreaming and focus on the present! Leave the past in the past, all right? I think it's about time we start the Rotational Battle Royale!"

A crestfallen Rubeus tilted his head. "Are you sure about that? I feel like going down memory lane; if I go all out on you, there's no telling if symmetry will be preserved or not! Why -"

Pearl muttered something about hating symmetry and beautification committees. I felt my face grow hot and my blood was boiling.

 _If he mentions anything about beauty, I'll start things off with Dialga!_ I thought seriously.

"- don't you think that beauty should be shared with the world?" Rubeus finished.

I ground my teeth. I seldom acted on impulse but I was willing to make an exception for Rubeus.

"I don't give a damn about Pokemon Coordination, Rubeus! You're not participating in a Contest but a Battle! Discard the mantle of Pokemon Coordinator and take up the name of Pokemon Master!" I said aloud.

I gazed at Dialga.

"GO! ROAR OF TIME!"

"You must be really pissed off with Ruby if you're not using Luxray," Pearl observed.

"You think?" I asked him sarcastically, picking up my scarf.

Dialga sprinted over to Primal Groudon, glowing indigo. Time seemed to accelerate and then slow down and then accelerate again with every step Dialga took. The indigo light flickered and pulsated before sinking into Dialga's armor. Rubeus, who had thrust the arm that was decorated with the Mega Ring skyward, rolled his eyes.

"How predictable," he said in a rather condescending tone. "What makes you think you'd be able to defeat me with Platina at your side, Pearl? The end result will still be the same! If you don't believe me, look at the sun! Look at Omega! PRECIPICE BLADES!"

Rubeus lowered his arm and swung it in a wide arc, his countenance amused. Primal Groudon bellowed ferociously before pumping its bladed arms upward and flexing them. Pinnacles of obsidian pierced through the asphalt and into the midst, coated with dripping lava.

"I prefer stone but this will do."

Pearl snarled. As fast as thought, he took a couple of steps backward and balled his hands into fists. He lifted one of his arms and snapped it forward, his sunset orange eyes blazing with determination.

"GO, GIRA! HIT OMEGA WITH SHADOW FORCE!" he roared.

Giratina summoned a vortex beneath it, which was swirling with pure darkness that had cold air issuing from it. I couldn't help but shiver as Giratina descended into the depths of the vortex and merged with the shadows. It darted invisibly over to Primal Groudon with breakneck speed - at least in theory. I couldn't see Giratina's silhouette or the path it was venturing on. Dialga lunged at Primal Groudon, its legs kicking one of the glassy rocks. The obsidian pinnacle developed deep cracks and fell apart cleanly. A grunt of disgust came from Rubeus at Dialga's carelessness but I didn't care. Dialga's target was Primal Groudon and Giratina would cover it. A beam of fractured indigo burst from Dialga's mouth and blasted Primal Groudon with full force, Primal Groudon buckling its knees to ensure it didn't crumple to the earth. Time was starting to fluctuate about both Legendary Pokemon, though Dialga was unaffected by it.

That was when it happened. Primal Groudon unfroze itself and manipulated the pinnacles with its terrakinesis. Precipice Blades maneuvered over to Dialga and stabbed Giratina, who popped out of the vortex and struck Primal Groudon with the might of anti-matter, which was something that shouldn't be possible.

"I gave Gira a Power Herb," Pearl explained, seeing my confusion. "But what's going on with Gira, Dialga and Omega?"

Giratina, Dialga and Primal Groudon's signature moves collided with each other in midair. Instead of cancelling each other out or dominating one another, their signature moves connected without a hitch and hummed a lullaby that sang wistfully about harmony and unity.

"What have you done, Pearl?" Rubeus demanded; his composure was all but lost.

Indigo, black and lava red coalesced into a gigantic ball of energy, arcs of electric yellow spitting from the ball. All the beams streaming from the sphere soared heavenward and skated over the sky, twisting and turning randomly. Jets of light intertwined with each other or crossed over - the process was happening at the speed of sound.

"I haven't done anything!" Pearl protested. "Blame your Omega!"

The ground started to rumble, the three of us trying to maintain balance. Dialga, Giratina and Primal Groudon ascended, their majestic powers out of control. The ripples of time caused all of our Pokemon to be recalled into their Poke Balls. Whatever was occurring wasn't natural.

"What about Platina's Dialga?" Rubeus snapped.

Rubeus, Pearl and I were knocked off our feet and suspended in midair. All three of us were confounded, especially Rubeus and myself. We were knowledgeable when it came to Pokemon, though I focused more on Pokemon I'd taken interest in rather than the Pokemon world as a whole.

"You're barking up the wrong tree!" I warned him.

Rubeus's Pokegear rang at that moment. He tried to reach for it but a gust of temporal wind was blown our way and we were hurled into the air.

"Platina! PLATINA!"

"Pearl! PEARL!"

Red, Silver, Black, Iris and N's voices ripped through the atmosphere, all fearful.

Where were White, Bianca and Cheren? As soon as I thought that, a golden web had formed thanks to the intersecting rods of light and enclosed Pearl, Rubeus and I. However, that didn't faze Red in the slightest. He broke into a run and jumped in the air, his hand headed for my own. Against all odds, his fingers laced through mine. I felt the warmth of his hand enter it and a sense of homecoming overwhelmed me.

I knew what I had to do.

"White needs you," I whispered whilst my heart constricted.

Red's face slackened.

"I need you to help me out with her," he said pleadingly. "You're everything to her . . . everything to _me_!"

He made an attempt to grab Pearl's hand, but missed by a wide margin.

"Rubeus, you must fall back," Emerald ordered through Rubeus's voicemail. "White Electra, Cheren Kurosaki and Bianca Grace have fallen!"

My eyes widened. White, Cheren and Bianca had lost and they were in dire need of assistance. Red's hair and vest flapped wildly.

"You're not going to be used for the Grand Design! Don't be a martyr and act as if you know best, Platina! I need you! White needs you!" His eyes smoldered with loving tenderness and protectiveness. "I'm not leaving Pearl or you behind! Grab her hand, Pearl!"

Pearl swam over to us and reached for my free hand desperately. A pinnacle of rock was ripped from the ravaged landscape and flew straight at my best friend. N appeared into the midst, riding on Zekrom's back. Zekrom hurled a thunderbolt toward the pinnacles and obliterated them all. Black and Silver were atop Entei, Iris on a Dragonite. Primal Groudon roared and more pinnacles erupted from the ground and threw themselves at the foursome.

"I can't!" Pearl cried as he soared higher and higher. "You can't be Superman, Red! Call out Arti!"

At the mention of Articuno, Red's face fell; he'd left Articuno in the PC temporarily, which was a blunder on his part.

"I have to be Superman," Red replied swiftly. "Try reaching out for Pearl's hand, Platina."

Pearl's fingers brushed against mine as they twined together. Red sighed with relief as he jerked me to him, though it had the opposite effect of what he intended. Red was hovering now. Then it struck me. Red was what was keeping Pearl and I from soaring to outer space.

I heard Rubeus shriek something about a portal being opened by Giratina and saw him zip right past us.

Red's face was twisted with agony and frustration as a force akin to a hurricane was pulling at Pearl, Red and I in a last-ditch effort to have us fall into Giratina's dimensional vortex and be exposed to another realm. _Giratina's power is too volatile! I can't be taken by it . . . but what happened to my strength?_

"Don't be an idiot, Red!" Pearl yelled from above me. "Tina and I are too far up to be saved! Just let us go!"

"No," was Red's response. Stormy gray and bloody red met, the set of bloody red spheres full of hopelessness. "We're together and I'd like to keep it that way. Always and forever - until forevermore and evermore ends."

I smiled at the words in spite of myself.

"WHITE NEEDS YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Pearl shrieked. "LET US GO!"

I glanced at Red, whose grip had briefly slackened at Pearl's words. My hand was starting to slip out of his, which caused me to smile sadly.

"We'll be together again," I promised him, my voice quavering. "The Moronic King of Symmetry said Giratina opened a portal."

Red's eyes widened; he made to tighten his grip but failed miserably.

"I can't be selfish," he said emotionally. "I don't -"

"Go to Misaltron City," I interjected. "Pearl and I will meet you in Johto from the other side!"

"Where's the other side?" Red asked me. "How do we know you'll return?"

I scrutinized Red carefully.

"We don't," I said honestly. "But promise me you'll meet us in Johto!"

Red regarded me with a softened expression.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you! I give you my word," he vowed. "I'll lead the others to Johto and look out for White."

"Tell my cousin Gold I said hi," I croaked. "Tell White I love her."

Red and I locked eyes again, my spouse biting his lip. Even without saying it, we knew we loved each other very much. No matter what we went through, we trusted one another. A happy life with my loved ones was what I desired most, even though my husband and I fell into the star-crossed lovers category. I couldn't accept that the Platinum Trinity were unable to see their own love stories have happy endings. Red once told me that we already had the best ending since we were still together. White was living proof of our happy ending.

"Let go," Red advised me.

I ripped my hand free from Red's reluctantly. Pearl and I flew higher and higher, flanked by Dialga and Giratina. Primal Groudon and Rubeus were nowhere to be seen, which made my mind reel with endless questions. No matter what happens, everyone would have someone at the end of the day. When eventide arrives, we are surrounded by those who we love in one form or another.

"PEARL! PLATINA!"

Pearl and I fell through the vortex and saw nothing but utter darkness.

 **Red's PoV.**

The rematch between Blake and I had been abruptly halted for Furvum Imperium reasons. As much as I wanted to pummel Blake, I allowed him to fall back begrudgingly; an invisible hand clenched my heart and squeezed it rather tightly.

Black had rounded on me, his rainbow-and-marshmallow demeanor evanescent. The brave front he always donned had fallen and his anxiety, fear and despair seeped into his lofty tone of voice. His eyes were ablaze with scorn, which matched his sneer. It took a while for Black to restrain his vengeful side and regain his senses before we set out to find Platina, White and the others (on an unrelated note, Iris received N's Dragonite).

When we rounded the final corner and entered the wide space, the first thing that stood out to me was the unusual clash between Giratina, Dialga and Groudon on steroids. Their signature moves produced a shimmering golden web that eclipsed a bright energy ball. Turbulent kaleidoscopic winds roared from the fray and the ground quaked, sweeping Platina and two people I recognized to be Pearl and Rubeus off their feet. Dialga, Groudon and Giratina defied the laws of physics by flying sky high, Giratina slashing at the sky inadvertently.

We surged forward, but I broke out of formation and caused Pika to fall off my shoulder. I was about to turn around and help him but Pearl and Platina were now suspended in midair by their ankles. Instinct compelled me to help my love and her best friend, and my feet guided the way towards them. As soon as they regained control of their bodies, the duo shot into the air, albeit I was quick enough to lace my fingers through Platina's.

I yanked Platina toward me, her hand feeling awfully lightweight. If I pulled her closer to me, the excruciating agony of seeing her again might cave in and drive me insane. Whereas if I let go, she'd be far beyond my reach and that was something I wouldn't be able to handle. I longed for the days where she, White and I could live in a peaceful world - a world without Furvum Imperium. The thought of us being star-crossed and unable to have a happy ending wasn't good enough for me. I couldn't accept it nor would I ever accept it. If reincarnation existed, I wished Platina and I would find each other again and become White's parents in the next life and live together happily for the rest of our days.

When it became obvious I wasn't able to bring Platina and Pearl to safety, the excruciating pain made its presence known again. As Red the person I wanted to give in to my selfishness again and join Platina. While I was caught up in my raging emotions, Platina and Pearl snapped me out of it and informed me that Giratina opened a portal. I knew right then and there Platina and Pearl were going to be whisked off somewhere and that my place was with White. Under normal circumstances, I would've been thrilled about quality time with my daughter.

As Platina bore her eyes into mine, I knew she knew that I was being unreasonable and stubborn. Even when Rubeus and Groudon were sucked into the vortex, my wife had the same stoic expression and beneath it was a woman who knew the concepts of sacrifice and duty just as well as I did. As Pearl did. As Silver did.

But this wasn't a call I could make by myself. I hated that. I would rather fight Team Rocket. I would rather be betrayed by Rubeus, Emerald and Walter all over again. But I forced myself to become Red, the Order of the Acacia leader, and granted her permission to let go of my hand.

 _I trust you. I know you'll find your way back - you and Pearl!_

I screamed Pearl's and her names as they ascended into the vortex. I had no idea how long I stood there until Pikachu perched himself atop my shoulder, which shocked me back to reality, and I started to comb the ravaged battleground until I found the forms of Cheren and White. Fearing the worst, I bolted over to my daughter and scooped her into my arms. A shaking N reached for White's wrist and pressed two fingers against her veins.

"She's still conscious," he announced. "I'm going to see if Cheren's all right."

He could have asked Cheren's Pokemon if he were alive but I knew the teenager was too concerned about White to think rationally. Did Emerald take Bianca? Was that the reason why White was weakened? Was that why Cheren was out cold?

"Pika," Pikachu said worriedly.

When I adjusted my daughter's body closer to me, she opened her eyes and mumbled, "Daddy?"

I would've been the happiest person alive to hear White acknowledge me as her father under ideal circumstances. But I wasn't happy. White had lost her one of best friends and her mother. How would that affect her? How would that affect everyone?

"Yes?" I said weakly.

White's hand stretched out for mine, trembling violently.

"B-Bianca's gone. Now M-Mom. D-Daddy, don't . . . don't leave me again."

As Black came to N's side to check on Cheren, N looked at us intently. I knew he was worried about White, though he understood that she needed me the most at this point in time and not him. Her ocean blue orbs reflected her vulnerability and her despair.

"I won't."

White's hand dropped to her side and she fell unconscious. I pulled her closer to me and vowed to make a better world for her and everyone she loved for the umpteenth time.

"We need to contact Skyla," I said shakily.

 **Yvonne's PoV.**

In times of old, Kanto and Johto were one region. Years ago, Western Kanto seceded from its eastern half and a civil war brewed in the region. The reason was because the West clung to tradition and their roots whereas the East moved forward into the future and discarded the past. Once the civil war had ended, Kanto acknowledged Johto as an independent region and signed a treaty at the Indigo Plateau. Johto had decided to cut all ties to Kanto afterward. They had been so close but yet so far apart . . . until Red Electra's ascension as Kanto Pokemon Champion and the revelation of former Johto Pokemon Champion Lance Uzumaki's origins. Three years later, the current Johto Pokemon Champion Gold Kaneshiro bridged the gap between the two regions permanently by defeating Red in a legendary Pokemon Battle on the summit of Mt. Silver.

I enjoyed the humble, rural region of Johto. I found it to be quite refreshing and magical. It was here I found my true calling - the profession of archaeology. Thankfully, I was able to be a proactive member of the Order of the Acacia _and_ live out my dream.

I had wandered into New Bark Town during my musing episode. A gentle breeze whistled through my Kalosian braided hair. New Bark's breezes were always gentle and promised new beginnings. In the past score, the hamlet had transformed to an ecovillage full of laughter and smiles. Notable people that were from New Bark Town were Professor Elm, Gold, Kris and Soul Yoruno, and famous individuals that lived in New Bark Town were Professor Elm, Gold, Soul, Silver Melinoe and myself.

After weaving in and out of rows of houses, markets and a bazaar, I arrived at Gold and Soul's estate and saw that the iron-wrought gates were wide open. Leaning against the gates was a devilishly handsome man with windswept ebony hair completely covered by a yellow hat that he wore backwards, a pair of goggles attached to it. Beneath the googles-attached hat were deep-set eyes the same hue as pure gold bars. The man sported skater attire: a baggy fire engine red hoodie jacket with snowy-white-and-black borders, yellow shorts and sneakers the same colors as his hoodie jacket.

"Well, look who's finally returned home from being Indiana Jones," Gold said with a huge, teasing grin. "Did you have fun raiding tombs and giving in to your necrophilia?"

For the umpteenth time, I wondered how Soul was able to tame Casanova in our adolescence. When I was a teenager, there were times where I was envious of the Order of the Acacia members that had pedigrees but were able to live out their lives without expectations and demands.

"The last time I had checked, Indiana Jones was a man," I said, straightening my weathered fedora. I was already flipping open my satchel and searching for the usual welcome-home gift I presented Gold with. "I have no interest in necrophilia! That's borderline creepy and disgusting!"

Gold was twiddling his goggles absentmindedly, focused on me.

"I remember the days where the wise old saying _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ suited you perfectly. When was the last time you had a casual relationship? With that being said, you should relieve your sexual - what are you doing, Y?" His voice turned panicky. "I really _hate_ it when you arm yourself with a book! Put it down, all right?"

I had casually popped a volume dedicated to the ancient Sevii Islands civilizations in my hand and brandished it threateningly at a recoiling Gold.

"You know this qualifies as sexual harassment, Goldilocks."

Gold's pools of gold became stormy.

"Don't call me Goldilocks!" Gold cut across me. "I only wanted to know if you had moonlight trysts while being Lara Croft - OWWW!"

I whacked Gold with the thick volume. The ravenette was clutching his head, teary-eyed.

"Doesn't Soul punish you this way?" I questioned him, not realizing I was giving Gold ammunition to use against me.

"It's hotter when she does it," Gold said cheekily. "But I would totally take your offer, Y!"

I rolled my eyes as I realized I had chosen my words poorly. I knew Gold well enough to know he had an offbeat sense of humor and that he had no interest in me.

"Where's Soul, Gold?" I wondered. "She's usually with you whenever I come back. Unless -"

Gold withdrew his hand, turned around and walked straight onto the winding avenue leading to Manor Kaneshiro.

"She's at the new Cherrygrove City Gym," he responded without looking at me. "I can't believe the Pokemon League had the _audacity_ to downgrade the Mahogany Town Gym after old Pryce kicked the bucket. The Gym has been run by the Shirayuki clan for centuries and for them to be declared an unofficial Gym by Chrysanthemum City is _unforgivable_. If you'd excuse me, I have something to do."

I threw the volume back into the satchel and closed it. I half-turned about to drink in the scenery of the hamlet. It was located in a plain flanked by evergreen trees and at the eastern end of the small village was a ribbon of blue that headed straight for Tohjo Falls. Almost every building standing in New Bark Town was made out of sandstone mined from Route 45. Another eddy ruffled my braid and I decided to stop sightseeing. I turned on my heel and followed Gold through the iron-wrought gates. As soon as I stepped foot inside the premises, the iron-wrought doors started to turn inward and shut automatically. The Johtonese Pokemon Champion was lingering in the courtyard but his attention wasn't on me; he was on his Pokegear.

" _Un! Watashitachi wa kanzen ni mochiyori ka nanika o motte irubekidearu to kangaete imashita_!" Gold had an ear-to-ear grin planted on his face. " _Tonikaku, Y-chan wa kanojo no hakkutsu kara modottekita, to ore wa Z-chan wa kanojo o mite shiawase ni naru to kakushin shite imasu._ "

"If you don't mind, may I see Zelda?" I asked him politely.

Gold nodded as he stepped sideways in order to allow me to promenade across the avenue and reach the manor. Before I could press the intercom button, one of the doors flung open. A girl, about twelve, with cascading curls of slate black and ruby-shaded eyes was holding the door open for me. Squealing with joy, Zelda let go of the door and leaped over the threshold to embrace me.

"Mama! Mama! You're finally home!" she said joyfully.

Though I had hailed from Kalos, the region who had generously supplied Mega Stones to the Order of the Acacia, my homeland never felt like home to me. The mother and younger brother who supposedly loved me and my older brother had declared that I was no longer her daughter and his sister and therefore dead to them years ago. They wouldn't acknowledge Griselda "Zelda" Lestrange because _Madame Royale_ Yvonne D'Anneauarc, _Fille de Kalo_ s never existed on their family tree.

A melancholy smile graced my lips as I wrapped my arms around Zelda. The Order of the Acacia and Zelda defined the word home for me.

"Yes, I'm home," I said tearfully.

I released my daughter and surveyed her outfit as horror settled inside me. Zelda was prancing about the manor in a skimpy lust-red-and-black long-sleeved dress that was groin-length, which went with her favorite sneakers and socks quite well. Zelda was picking at her beveled collar.

"I knitted this fabulous dress all by myself and I wanted you to be the first one to lay eyes on it! What do you think?" she asked eagerly as her Fennekin wandered to her side.

I gripped my fedora.

"I find it to be too revealing," I said stiffly.

Zelda's eyes were smoldering with disappointment.

"You're too old-fashioned, Mama," she sighed.

Zelda gazed at Fennekin and scooped him in her arms.

"What do you think, Jean? Is it fabulous or what?"

"Fen! Fen!" Jean the Fennekin agreed.

I took Zelda by the arm and steered her into the manor's lobby.

"The dress should be knee-length," I suggested.

I received an eye roll from Zelda at my suggestion.

"How about you switch the headband with earrings? You'll look _cuter_ that way!" I assured her.

Zelda scowled.

"No way!" she disagreed. "Switching the headband with some earrings isn't an option! I want to look hip and happening, _not_ like Little Miss Sorority Girl!"

Before I could respond, I heard a shuffling of footsteps behind me.

"Are you playing dress-up with Z again, Y?" Gold asked curiously. "If I handled a modeling corporation, I would love to see Soul in that dress or maybe 'Relia or Al. You have officially graduated from prude school!"

He was gaping at the article of clothing and I knew he was imagining his daughters or Soul in that dress. I took off the fedora, my mane of honey blonde cascading down my back.

"I had no part in creating the dress," I said coldly. "Zelda designed it herself."

Meanwhile Zelda was curtsying before us with a smile.

"I'm glad you love the dress, Gold," she said cheerfully.

"Which is the reason why you are going to take it off, young lady," I said abruptly, throwing daggers at Gold. " _Gold est une manuvaise influence sur vous._ "

Gold, who was shamelessly admiring the dress, blinked thrice.

"I'm not a bad influence on Z!" he protested, offended. "Z has excellent taste in fashion. She kinda reminds me of Ru-I mean _, Green_ ," he corrected himself quickly, quailing under my frosty glare.

Zelda had developed a sudden interest with her dress. Taking advantage of her moment of confusion, I led my daughter and Fennekin out of the lobby. I didn't want Gold to influence Zelda into knitting suggestive attire; she was at the tender age of twelve, for Arceus's sake!

After walking for about two minutes, Zelda, Fennekin and I found ourselves well out of Gold's line of hearing. Maternal warmth flooded inside me again as I peered at the visage of my beloved Zelda.

"Don't you want to hear about the excavation?" I asked her longingly.

Zelda beamed.

"Hell - I mean . . . _yes_ , Mom," she said meekly, her cheeks flamed bright red. "I really should watch my language."

I merely patted her on the head, wearing a loving smile. I was going to see if Gold was trying to corrupt my precious Zelda. As an archaeologist, it was my duty to get to the bottom of things.

"I'll let it slide this time since I haven't seen you in two months. Let's spend some quality time together, Zelda."

Zelda was poker-faced for a moment before she beamed. Without as so much as a warning, she hugged me again.

"Yeah!" she agreed wholeheartedly.

There were a shuffling of footsteps behind me, which I recognized as belonging to Aurelia. I turned around and saw a grim-faced ravenette darting over to us. The best way to describe Aurelia is that she bore a striking resemblance to Gold. She resembled Gold just as much as Zelda resembled her own father.

"Y," Aurelia said, tossing her raven hair behind her shoulder. "I'm sorry to disrupt your mother-daughter time, but I think you should head back to the lobby."

I dropped my gaze to the broken Mega Ring that encircled my wrist, the multicolored marble void of its luster. Sometime after Xavier had departed for Kalos, Mega Evolution became inaccessible to the Order of the Acacia. As of now, none of us could activate our Key Stones and unlock Mega Evolution.

"Why, Aurelia?" I asked the female version of Gold.

Aurelia sighed.

"I just know Silver and Red are here with Black, White and two other teenagers. White and one of the teenagers are unconscious. Dad kicked me out of the lobby right when Artemis came in so I don't know what's going on."

"You have to know something," Zelda said smartly.

My Holo Caster decided to ring right then and there. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at my Caller ID.

 _Pearl_ , it read.

I stared at the name that cropped up. Pearl, Sapphire and Diamond had went silent approximately four years ago, give or take. Why was _Pearl_ contacting _me_ of all people? I excused myself from a bickering Aurelia and Zelda and told them that I had to take the Holo Cast call.

"It's been a while, Pearl," I greeted him.

" _Bonjour_ , _Yvonne_ ," a familiar husky voice replied in the Kalosian language.

 _X,_ I realized.

Why were Pearl and Xavier in touch with each other? Was it possible that Xavier was in Sinnoh? Or did Pearl go to Kalos?

* * *

 **A/N: With this chapter, the "Battle Royale" arc has now been concluded. I realized that in the Pokemon world, they speak several languages and decided to incorporate that into the series. The languages I used were Latin and the other two are really obvious.** **Drop a review and thank you for reading! This is ExaltedLight signing off!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _striah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123,_ _Alumina, MammonDaughter, TheLightEthereal and Haru-Artemis_ for PMing me back


	7. Convergence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to change the name of my fanfic to simply** ** _Eventide._**

 _History_ \- _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ \- _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The novel takes place in Johto and one other core region.

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those who reviewed, favorited and/or followed.**

KsandraMallan: That's actually one of my favorite parts in the Battle Royale arc (which was a test run). Did you mean to say Double instead of Inverse?

stiriah: I honestly don't know how I managed to keep a straight face whilst writing the bouncing castle part. As for the Breakfast Club . . . that _was_ priceless. That's precisely the reason why I gave Ruby Groudon - the omega letter is symmetrical on both sides. As for hunting season, that's actually not a joke.

I reread Walrein's conversation with N about his emoness fading away and that made me chuckle. They bicker like siblings, which is pretty funny. Last chapter was one hell of a roller coaster - a much better description than a thousand emotions. Even so, I hope you enjoy Griselda "Zelda" Lestrange - or Z.

yourmybff: I wanted to include some Mega Evolution xD After six chapters, I know that there hasn't been any Ferriswheelshipping fluff, which was deliberate. I wanted N and White to have more interactions with the characters around them and flesh them out more. I think everyone wants a better understanding of why the Platinum Trinity is so central to the story so you're not alone there. Thank you very much.

greenangel77: I'm sorry about Bianca, Pearl and Platina X) We have new characters and two regions to contend with now. Thank you for thinking that about X-Y-Z; I don't think they're coming out with Pokemon Z. They should explore more of Kalos since it really felt rushed, you know? I'm happy we're getting Sun and Moon but Pokemon Z could really add more depth to Kalos. This is what fanfiction is for.

I'll be honest - I used Google Translate for the French and some of the Japanese although not the Latin portion. If you're minoring in it, then that's awesome! We know Kalos was based off Northern France and Sycamore speaks French. If Sycamore knows French, then I thought that Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Yvonne would know French as well.

YES! Walter is Wally and I should be thanking you for keeping up with the story.

erin05774: Thank you for the favoriting and welcome to the family!

ShadowLights: Thank you for the favoriting and welcome.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Pearl, Gold, Silver, Y, Ruby, Black, White and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, X Y, RSE/ORAS, BW, B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins).**

* * *

 **A/N: If you read chapter 6 prior to May 15th, 2016, I recommend re-reading it, since I added Platina's perspective. In addition, Red has another perspective in chapter 6. If you read chapter 6 after said date, then you don't have anything to worry about.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you the latest chapter, "Convergence".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _."- Google definition_

* * *

 **Xavier's PoV.**

An age-old legend had been passed down through the generations about Yvetal, Xerneas, Zygarde and a messiah that descended from the abolished Kalosian monarchy. The blue-bloods labored under the delusion that I, Xavier Salvador, happened to be said fabled descendant of the legend. The _Conte Ligue_ explained the legend to me and believed that Lysandre's alleged descent from _La Dynastie et la Maison des D'Orleans, Enfants de Kalos_ was false. Unable to convince them that I came from the Sevii Islands Archipelago, I decided to return there, which had turned out to be the catalyst to the nex twenty- odd years of my life.

My hometown was Six Island, located on Fortune Island. Unlike _Bourg Croquis_ (Vaniville Town), Six Island was built on several islets. If we wanted to head to Altering Cave or Ruin Valley, we townspeople navigated through the Water Path Sound by swimming there.

The Sevii Islands Archipelago as a whole were far away from the metropolitan regions, which allowed the residents to see the milky white dots that decorated the dark domed veil known as nighttime. It was common knowledge Six Island provided the best view of the starry night, especially a moonless one. As more and more tourists flocked to Six Island over the years, it was decided that an observatory should be erected on Fortune Island. We were fine with the construction and tourism as long as it didn't endanger the Pattern Bush and the Dotted Hole ruins deep within the Ruin Valley; we were shocked that the astronomers had kept their word.

Ruin Valley. I came here to clear my head and cleanse my spirit. As I sprayed a Max Repel and waded through the tall grass, I felt a disturbance in the serene atmosphere. Breathing in and out, I wrestled with the gnarled yarn of emotions rolling around inside me.

 _I have_ _no idea what's happening, but I intend to find out_. _Max Repel should be keeping wild Pokemon that are weaker than mine at bay. I need to know what's going on._

I trudged down one of the steep slopes as quickly and carefully as possible. The Ruin Valley slopes were really hazardous to walk down because of their steepness and unevenness; it was safer but slower to take one of the roads all the way to the bottom. But if you were the son of the great Rhyhorn rider Grace Salvador, then those rules didn't apply to you at all.

Once I reached level ground, I approached the inland sea I had seen from the top. The large body of water had two bridges built over it in order to access the main attraction: a weathered set of ruins erected on strips of land covered with recently resuscitated foliage, the closest emitting a faint indigo glow.

I dashed across the closest bridge, aware that the effects of the Max Repel may wear off at any given moment. After what seemed like forever, I reached land again and rounded the first corner of the ruins.

I felt as if I were being weighed down by gravity itself. My hands developed minds of their own and trembled uncontrollably. My organs felt as if they were being squeezed by invisible sets of hands, and every fiber of my being screamed at me not to be reckless. The storm of emotions were clouding my sense of judgment. It did no good to act while under their influence. I inhaled and exhaled, closing my eyes as I did so. A small smile graced my features as I forged deeper into the ruins. The towering ruins created an illusionary gray umbrella for me, which I paid no mind to. I had to reach the Dotted Ruins.

As I rounded another corner, I found myself staring at a blonde man with eyes that reminded me of the sunset, and a ravenette woman with vivid gray eyes. I recognized them to be Pearl Valera and Platinum Snow (aka Platina Arellano Berlitz), steadfastly loyal members to the Order of the Acacia.

They appeared as if they were expecting to be attacked at any moment, though their faces were quelled by utter shock. I couldn't tell if they were as shocked as I was, if not more. Once I recovered from the surprise, my mind kicked into overdrive. I slid my hand into my pocket and produced a spare Poke Ball.

"It's been a while," I welcomed them as I tossed the capsule skyward.

"X?" they said.

I swiped the Poke Ball from the air.

"I hope life has been treating you kindly. How are you? How are the others?" I said lightly.

Platinum and Pearl glanced at each other, both at a total loss of words. If they were with Red, Pearl would jump straight to the point and demand for me to ally with them, whereas Platinum would try for diplomacy. If they were separated from him, then they would ask me if I had seen him and request for me to join them in their search. There was also the possibility the two of them came out of their own accord and had dire need of my assistance.

No matter the reason, I had no intention of allowing them _or_ Furvum Imperium disrupt the peacefulness of the Sevii Islands Archipelago. The most powerful Pokemon Trainers from the Sevii Islands Archipelago were Lorelei Castro and myself, and we had happened to agree the Sevii Islands should remain neutral. The closest thing our region had to a Pokemon Champion was Lorelei herself since I resided in Kalos for most of the year. Therefore she declared neutrality for the whole archipelago albeit the declaration came too late.

"Have you seen Rubeus?" Platinum asked me with a hardness to her voice.

That was unexpected. Platinum called Rubeus by his nickname, and for her not to use it meant that she wasn't on good terms with him anymore. Whenever Platinum experienced intense feelings, she became a lot easier to read and interpret.

"Not really," I answered, earning a hiss from Pearl. "Is that an unacceptable answer for you, Pearl?"

The blonde threw daggers at me.

"We're playing 21 Questions," he said abruptly.

I had relatively little to no problem figuring out what made Pearl tick. So I knew what would annoy him naturally.

I arched an eyebrow.

"21 Questions? I honestly had no idea that we were playing a game. If I'm going to be answering questions, I'd prefer if they weren't disguised as demands."

Platinum tried for a diplomatic smile.

"There's a distinction between questions and demands, X," she said. "I admit that it's a surprise to see you here."

"Likewise."

Pearl made to get up, but Platinum pulled him down forcefully.

The blonde was twitching as if tomorrow would never come. I had forgotten - or had never really registered - how impatient the Sinnoh Pokemon Master could be. One of Pearl's funniest idiosyncrasies was the need to dash everywhere like Sonic the Hedgehog. On an unrelated subject, Pearl and Sonic shared the same love for chili cheese dogs. The mental comparison of Pearl to Sonic caused me to smirk.

Platinum was politely puzzled though her diplomatic smile was still in place.

A Pokegear fell from Pearl's pocket just then. I asked him if I could call Yvonne with the Pokegear since I had left my Holo Caster at home.

Pearl scowled, dubious.

As he reached for his Pokegear, he answered, "What for? What are you hoping to get out of this, X?"

The smirk on my face grew wider.

"My, my, my! Aren't we in a rather feisty mood today?" I said flippantly. While Pearl worked on marshaling a counterargument, I continued, "If you comply, we could grab Pecha Berry yogurt or Casteliacones."

Platinum's eyes sparkled, and I knew her weakness for sweets had overclouded her sense of judgment.

"Casteliacones," she said piously.

Pearl's scowl deepened as he half-turned to a completely dreamy Platinum.

"If you give in to his bribing, I'll fine you 200,000,000 Poke Dollars!" he warned her.

"Chili cheese dogs," I said suddenly.

Pearl was as still as a statue for a moment. The blonde was infamous for acting on impulse and never paying much attention to the consequences. Half of me was intrigued whilst the other half was questioning my sanity.

 _Either Pearl matured or I'm dreaming_.

A loud grumble issued from Pearl's stomach in a timely manner. The blonde flushed as he forked his Pokegear over to my awaiting hand. Once it was in my palm, I noticed that the Pokegear was now touch screen.

 _I hope he doesn't play_ Candy Crush _; those notifications can be rather annoying_ , I thought as I pressed the lurid blue book app labeled "CONTACTS".

I scrolled down the contact list until I reached Yvonne's number and dialed it. I didn't have to wait long until Yvonne answered.

"It's been a while, Pearl," she said rather cheerfully.

" _Bonjour_ , _Yvonne_ ," I greeted her huskily.

There was stunned silence from her end, and I knew she wasn't expecting to hear from me. Even if I had phoned Gold, Silver or Soul, their thoughts would pretty much be the same: _'Did_ _Pearl go to Kalos?' 'Did X manage to brave the storms around Sinnoh and run into Pearl, Sapphire and Diamond?'_

Assuming that the Order of the Acacia knew about Sinnoh's state.

" _P-Pourquoi vous me appelez le numero de Perle, X_?" Yvonne's voice was thick with surprise.

"I had no idea that borrowing another's Pokegear or Holo Caster counted as a crime in your book, dear Y," I said softly.

Yvonne was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"I had an artful rival so you'll have to excuse me if I exercise caution. What happened to Pearl?"

I turned to Pearl and Platinum, examining them.

"He's a guest of mine," I assured her. "Platinum's here with him and I wanted to know if Red came too."

"Red isn't with them," Yvonne said carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"That's a rather good question, but not one worth answering. _Au revoir mon ami_."

I disconnected the line between Yvonne and I, and tossed Pearl's Pokegear back to him. As I drew myself up to my full height, I turned around and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, X?" Pearl demanded.

I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Home."

"What about us?" Pearl wanted to know.

"That's not really my problem, now, is it?" I replied coolly. "It looks as if the Casteliacones, Pecha Berry yogurt and chili cheese dogs have to wait until a later date."

"We're coming with you," Platinum decided.

I shrugged my shoulders languidly.

"If that's your wish, then only milady can grant it," I said apathetically.

As I made my way to the bridge, I felt the loose pebbles shake beneath my feet and a light gust of wind whistle through my hair. Hurricane Pearl materialized into my line of sight with vexed eyes and balled fists.

"Can't you give a straight answer for once?" he said impatiently.

I brushed the obsidian tendrils dancing in front of my face behind an earlobe and cocked an eyebrow.

"Read between the lines," I drawled. "It won't kill you."

Platinum strolled to my side, looking rather apologetic.

"If we've infuriated you, I sincerely apologize."

Though I stared at her nonchalantly, something went off inside me. I couldn't bear to hear her heartfelt words, so I unglued my eyes from her face.

"Spare me," I said coldly, wanting none of her sympathy. "My offer still stands."

I walked away and reached for another Max Repel, though I realized that I was close to the water. A man in his thirties stared at me indifferently, his demeanor standoffish. His looks were patricianly handsome, with long obsidian hair falling to his shoulders gracefully and eyes that had the same glaucous coloring found on wine grapes. The clothes he had on were perfect for a casual day at the beach albeit ill-suited for hiking: a throw-on white t-shirt, Bermuda shorts and floppy dark sandals.

I found myself thinking about Berlitz, the progenitor of the House of Berlitz and one of Arceus's Three Heroes. Platinum descended from Berlitz through the eldest child's lineage, who eventually founded the ancient kingdom of Mikaya. Her lineage was confirmed to have continued through White di Mikaya and was easily traced via the Nameless Stone, a fossilized tear from Arceus's Tree of Life that had mystical properties.

I remembered the last time I saw Green and Black. Green had informed me about newfound information regarding the Platinum Trinity, the descendants of Arceus's Three Heroes. Apparently Soul and Kris were true descendants of these mythical figures. Skeptical, I had headed for the Dotted Hole and asked Xerneas to clarify the newfound information via the Acacia Emblem. The theories that Soul and Kris were descendants of Arceus's Three Heroes were proven false in a heartbeat.

Since that day yesteryear, I hadn't been able to contact Green. I hoped Black and she weren't in Furvum Imperium's clutches although there was a strong likelihood they were. I only knew one person who would know this for a certainty.

"Green," I whispered to my reflection.

A hand shot at my shoulder, and I turned to see Pearl gazing at me, half-curious, half-crestfallen.

"Did you hear about her?" the blonde asked me in a foreboding voice.

I regarded him innocently and shook my head. There was no need for Pearl to say those three words. I wished he wouldn't, for my worries and fears about Green and Black Urania being claimed by Furvum Imperium would be proven true.

"I was talking about the foliage," I said evasively, flicking his hand off my shoulder. "Furvum Imperium has Green. I can't believe it."

As soon as I uttered those words, my chest felt heavier than lead. It was as if endless waves were crashing against the chambers of my heart, threatening to submerge them. If I said another word, then perhaps a tsunami would wash over them next and they would become waterlogged. It was best if I said nothing else. With that, I turned on my heel and crossed the bridge, Platinum and Pearl hot on my trail.

I had to lose them.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 6: Convergence_

* * *

 **White's PoV. Dream.**

 _I had the strangest dream about Pearl, my father and a brunette male as teenagers._

 _They were taking refuge in a shallow cave, Pearl stoking a fire with a simple stick. My godfather looked about thirteen, his hair as messy as a Patrat's nest and much shorter. He was clad in a pearly white snowboarding jacket, jeans and dark hiking boots. His eyes reflected the dancing flames and brought out the dull red in his eyes._

 _The brunette wheeled around, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest. He was broodingly handsome, enough to rock the midnight blue jacket and jeans he was wearing. The teenager had eyes as green as oak leaves. He was leaning against the rough wall, one of his hands carrying an apparatus._

 _My father was gazing into the depths of the controlled fire, wearing a similar outfit to the one he sported now. There were several mistakes: his jet-black hair was longer and straighter, cross earrings dangled in his ears, he didn't have a vest on, and there wasn't a Heal Ball pendant around his neck._ _The vest turned out to be on the cave floor; it was bundled up in order to protect Pikachu from the harshness and brutality of the roaring snowstorm._

 _The brunette was strolling up and down the cave, the apparatus next to his ear. After about half a minute, he brought it down and threw it into his jacket._

 _"It's no good," he announced as he turned to Dad and Pearl with an aloof demeanor. "The storm's interfering with the Pokegear signal."_

 _Dad wheeled about, looking apologetic._

 _"You should have waited another day," he mumbled. "We wouldn't be out in the cold if it -"_

 _The brunette shuffled over to Pearl and Dad, his forest green eyes as cold as ice. Even though this was a dream, I recoiled at his expression._

 _"Don't," he warned. "Whatever happened was a temporary setback; there's no point in martyring yourself over this."_

 _Pearl swirled the stick around the fire, and I knew that he was pretending he was stirring a cauldron. It was better to imagine yourself in a fantasy world rather than deal with the cold, hard reality of being trapped in the depths of a cave thanks to a snowstorm._

 _"You two could kick me out into the snowstorm," he suggested halfheartedly._

 _Father brought himself upright and bore his eyes into Pearl's, scrutinizing him carefully._

 _"You're not the one who left the cave to find fish," he said politely. "We wouldn't throw you out into the storm to fend for yourself. That's not who we are!"_

 _Pearl stopped stoking the fire for a brief second, shocked._

 _"Are you sure about that, Masters Red and Blue?" he asked tentatively._

 _The brunette considered Pearl._

 _"Blue," he corrected him._

 _"Master Red makes me sound older," Dad agreed. "So_ _don't call us Master Red and Master Blue, Pearl."_

 _He mumbled something about hating ice and snow._

 _Pearl raised his hand - alert, like if he were waiting to be called on in class._

 _"You're the best of the best Pokemon Masters! I want to be the very best, just like you two! You're role models to me, you know?" he said excitedly._

 _Blue's face hardened. Meanwhile my father developed a sudden interest with his earrings and started to play with them. The atmosphere became tense._

 _"Aim higher than that," Blue told Pearl. "Red and I have been defeated by Gold. Speaking of Gold . . . Do you honestly believe that he'll come back, Red?"_

 _Father wheeled around, stern-faced._

 _"I have to believe he is."_

 _"We shouldn't rely on Gold's help," the handsome Blue said. "He can be sidetracked rather easily."_

 _Pearl pumped one fist in the air and jumped to his feet._

 _"If Goldilocks isn't gambling or hitting on girls at this moment in time, you can fine me 10,000,000 Poke Dollars!" he said._

 _"Or skateboarding," Blue added in an offhanded tone._

 _Pearl face-palmed._

 _"I totally forgot he skateboarded," he mumbled._

 _"How could you forget something important as that?" Dad asked with a puzzled expression._

 _Pearl flicked his hair._

 _"I always forget important things for some reason," he said with a laugh. "Tina and Dia hate that about me."_

 _Blue wheeled about, though not before I caught his expression. He clearly thought my godparent was an idiot._

 _"I'm going to find more firewood. You can fill Pearl in about the secret society you want to start while I'm gone."_

 _With one wave of his hand, the brunette left the cave._

 **White's PoV. Present Day.**

I was on the verge of sleep and alertness, my eyesight rather blurry. I felt depleted of energy.

I should have been curious about why I was having retrocognitive visions of Red, Pearl and the broodingly handsome Blue as teenagers.

But I wasn't.

Intensified pain flooded from my heart and expanded outwards just then. The sudden surge of sorrow was enough to snap me to my senses. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was on a queen-sized bed, which was draped with a translucent violet canopy. My sleeping form had been covered with blankets that matched the canopy.

"You're finally awake," somebody noted with relief.

I tried to focus. N was sitting next to me. Behind him was a grand piano which appeared to have been touched recently. The walls were painted a gentle shade of peach, shafts of sunlight streaming through one of the windows and illuminating the wall I was staring at.

"Where -?"

My voice died when I saw a dark-haired man march through the doorway.

He had the dashingly handsome looks of a quintessential hero in a romance or adventure novel. Tendrils of his jet-black hair hung over his face and shielded his pools of blood red, filled with mystery. Dangling from his ears were bejeweled crosses. With a weak jolt, I realized that the dashingly handsome man was my father put together.

"Da -"

My mouth felt as if it were full of sand.

A calm and collected Red's face twitched slightly.

"Don't force yourself to call me that," he said; the force of his words struck me like knives. "Platina . . . I'm sorry, White."

The sorrow settled in and unveiled a garbled picture. The unconscious form of Bianca being carried away to where neither Cheren or I could reach her, my father's attempt to rescue my mother and Pearl, and him setting out to find me. When Red swept me into his arms, faint memories that were warm and fuzzy clawed up to the surface - memories of a loving, selfless man who was my hero, and I his pride and joy.

I had forgotten how much I loved my father. After he had left, I cried and cried until I could weep no more. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't show just how truly vulnerable to the core I was to another male.

That was how I survived.

N pulled me into an embrace, which surprised me. I caught a whiff of his scent and inhaled it. Although I wasn't partial to cinnamon, the waft overwhelmed me. Cinnamon was mouthwatering and intoxicating to me right now, which drove me to the brink of ecstasy. I gripped his shirt rather tightly, my head as light as air.

"Do you have a death wish?" Red's voice was laced with irritation.

"What's wrong?" N teased Red "Didn't you say I could watch over her?"

"I meant that you could watch over her, not seduce her!" Red said protectively.

Why was N acting uncharacteristically? In any case, he smelled absolutely scrumptious. The waft lingering from his exposed neck invited me to bite him. A small part of me was pulling at the corners of my mind, screaming at me to snap out of it.

"Hugging her doesn't qualify as seducing her," N pointed out. "You're overreacting about my gesture of gratefulness, Red."

I obeyed that small part of me and swam back to reality. I was still in N's embrace, his lean arms wrapped around me firmly but delicately - as if I were a sculpture crafted from glass The subtle tone of his hug caused my face to burn.

"What's with you holding me?" I said shyly.

N stared at me meaningfully.

"You've been out cold for a while," he said unexpectedly.

He released me, dropping his eyes to the bed.

"How long?" I wondered.

A poker-faced Red regarded me intensely.

"Two days."

I looked from Red to N and wondered if they were pulling my leg. Did the trauma of seeing Mother fall through the portal and Bianca taken away as if she were some prize to be claimed really affect me that badly? I knew Cheren had fainted due to the crippling powerlessness that overwhelmed both of us. Was he in the same state as I was? I _had_ to know.

But I wanted to know if those memories of the noble man carrying me were real or fake.

I threw my arms around my chest unconsciously and held Red's eye contact.

"You carried me," I ventured.

"I did."

Emotion welled up inside me. The memory of my _father_ holding me and not Red Electra wasn't a figment of my imagination after all.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Red merely stared at me, poker-faced. As he shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flickered with melancholia and soulfulness.

"You're welcome."

I threw the sheets off me and found myself to be wearing a simple nightgown. The thought of being undressed by men made me feel awkward and defiled.

"Y loaned you the nightgown," Red said quickly. "I know better than to let you be dressed by hormonal teenagers such as N, White."

"I _know_ I'm not allowed to see White with her clothes off," N muttered.

I whacked N with my hand, glowing brighter red.

"Tactless," I said. "What happened to Cheren? Is he conscious?"

N rubbed his cheek.

"He is."

I sighed with relief. Cheren was all right physically, though I had to know how he was faring mentally and emotionally. What was he planning to do about Bianca? Where was Bianca? Since Red had mentioned Yvonne, that meant we had arrived in Johto. Did they mobilize a search party for Bianca, Mom and Pearl?

The agony I bore intensified exponentially. It should've been _me_ who was taken instead of Bianca. Why did it have to be Bianca? What kind of plan did Ghetsis have in mind for her? Were Mom and Pearl safe from this Rubeus fellow? Or were they being pursued by Ghetsis and Rubeus?

Red scrutinized me.

"You're worried about Bianca and your mom," he observed. "Do you hate me for being unable to save her?"

I shook my head.

Red knew that his chances of retrieving Mom and Pearl from the vortex's pull were one in a million, but he still tried anyways.

"Why would I?" I said rather airily.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu was pointing to the side of me.

I turned around and saw an elm stand propped against the bed, laden with a tray of lunch.

"I don't understand," N said randomly.

I unfolded my arms and stared at him, incredulous.

"Do you want me to blame him for a shortcoming he had absolutely no control over?" I asked him.

N twisted the Menger Sponge necklace around with his finger.

"No," he said. "I'm only making sure that you're serious and not joking. I can't tell when you're being sarcastic, remember?"

I said nothing in response.

Red drew closer to us and plopped himself atop the bed. Pikachu darted over to the upright table, lifted the tray and carried it over to me. I relieved the tray from Pikachu and thanked him.

"While I've been away, Pika's been looking after you," Red explained. "I should've been there for you while you were in your mini-coma."

"You _were_ with me," I mumbled as I turned brighter red in the face. "But what about Mom?"

Red messed up his shock of jet-black, giving it an unruly appearance.

"Platina used to be the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion. If there's one thing I've learned about your mom, never bet against her. If she says she'll come back, then she'll come back. Your godmother Pearl may be reckless, but he's the only one that I could trust Platina with in a situation like this."

I dropped my jaw.

"Pearl's my _godmother_?" I asked, astounded. "What about Sapphire?"

"She's not your godfather. Blue is."

At the mention of Blue's name, my facial temperature rose.

"B-Blue?" I stuttered.

N put his hand against my forehead.

"You're not running a fever or anything," he said confusedly.

A breathtakingly beautiful female walked through the door just then. Her eyes were the color of golden honey, which matched her newsboy hat (adorned with a pair of goggles). She sported a fire-engine-red-and-white shirt that melted into a pleated yellow skirt trimmed with black, and shoes the same colors as her unusual dress. An aura of eccentricity and intelligence surrounded her. At her side was Tesla, her Totodile.

"'Relia?" I spluttered.

Aurelia smiled dryly. "It's about time you woke up! Welcome back to New Bark Town. Are you going to be staying for a long time?" She turned to N. "Artemis and Silver want to speak with you again."

"Todo! Todo! Totodile!" Tesla cried.

N sat forwards, his hand brushing against my own accidentally. His attention wasn't on me but on the female version of Gold. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to merge with the bed and disappear.

"Tell them to wait," he said uncomfortably.

Aurelia stared at N.

"Silver hates tardiness. I would sooner be frozen solid by a Weavile rather than anger Silver. They don't call him the Massacre Prince for nothing, you know."

I had a hunch that Aurelia had coined up the term "Massacre Prince" just so she could make Silver a lot more intimidating to N. Her gleaming eyes communicated her mischief loud and clear.

"Don't exaggerate, 'Relia," I chided her.

N's face crumpled; he had fallen for Aurelia's joke hook, line and sinker. Whatever he thought about Silver seemed to intensify. I could see the uneasiness grow in his eyes.

Aurelia and Tesla drew closer, and I noticed that Aurelia was carrying a fresh set of clothes. That didn't detract from the mischievous smile that told you right away she couldn't be trusted around sharp objects or matches. Her hands rested atop the laundry, but her fingers were drumming against the clothing at remarkable speed.

"You're impossible," N said finally.

Aurelia raised her eyebrows.

"That's what they all say," she said lightly before turning to face me.

"Red!" Gold's voice sang from the hallway.

Red, N, Aurelia and I started at the inclusion of his voice. In my mind's eye, I imagined Gold positioned against the wall outside, a huge grin decorating his face.

"Get the Spawn of Silver Satan out of there unless he's going to make a move on your daughter!" he yelled.

I wondered if N had met Gold in person yet. A strangled hiss rippled from N's direction - he met Gold all right.

Red sprang to his feet, dismayed.

"I'd rather lock my own daughter up than allow her to date any guy," he spat. "She's too beautiful for her own damn good! I have to keep a closer eye on her!"

"You're keeping it in the family, then," Gold snickered. "I always thought you were pure of mind and spirit, but it turns out you're more twisted and sick in the head than I am. Your sex life is truly fifty shades of red, Red! Get it?"

Gold burst into peals of laughter.

Red and I suddenly realized what Gold was getting at. Nausea settled inside my stomach at the explicit image Gold was painting with his words.

"You're disgusting," I growled.

My father's eyes smoldered with revulsion.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" he bellowed.

While Gold and Red bickered, N faced Aurelia and I, slightly green.

"Is this a Johtonese thing or is it only him?" he asked weakly as he fiddled with his necklace.

Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"There are days where I ask myself the same question," she answered. "Dad acts perverted and over the top, but that's not his real personality."

"What about colorful and obnoxious?" N murmured. "Is that his real personality?"

I pulled my plate towards me and reached for the glimmering silverware. The pain in my hand didn't flare up for some reason.

Red whirled around and eyed N.

"Do you mind waiting outside, N?" he asked.

"Waiting outside?" N repeated, suspicious.

Red nodded curtly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah," Gold said loudly, "so 'Relia can strip search White before she dresses her."

Aurelia and I flinched, the female incarnation of Gold as red as a tomato. Her eyes - so like his - were as sharp as arrows. I imagined Silver's daughter eavesdropping and trying to shoot my perverted cousin.

Before N could say anything, a vexed Red was steering the greenhead out of the room.

"Totodile," Tesla grunted.

I heard a thud against the wall, and knew that Red must have slugged Gold in the face. They started a typical man-to-man argument in the hallway.

"You're a pervert, Dad!" Aurelia fumed. "If I didn't have the clothes I laundered for White in my hands . . ."

"Pika."

Pikachu jumped off the bed and made to shut the bedroom door.

"I'd pay to see that," I admitted to my second cousin.

Even though I thought Gold was a little over the top, his jokes weren't as annoying today. Was it possible Mother's disappearance affected him a lot more than he let on?

Aurelia inched over to me and presented me with the clothes.

"Y made these," she said softly. "White, I'm sorry about your best friend and Platina. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

I dropped the utensils and relieved Aurelia of the articles of clothing.

My mind drifted to Bianca and I bit my lip. _Just hold on, Bianca! I'll find you no matter what! I promise!_

 **Black's PoV.**

It had been two days since Red had allowed the Obsidian Terror to roam free. Red had admitted he thought about defeating Blake and holding him hostage, but had decided against it. That did not sit well with me.

To add insult to injury, we had lost Platina and Bianca, which devastated White and Cheren. Their loss was enough to bring me back to sanity and realize they were in a similar boat as I was. Red had assured us Platina and Pearl were all right, although he always looked at me with ruefulness. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I marched out of the manor and into the mammoth backyard. As I trudged down the slope, I didn't pay any attention to the deep green meadow, the weathered serpentine sidewalk flanked by lanterns aglow under the shafts of sunlight, which intersected with a small flight of steps leading into a shrine, enshrouded by _sakura_ trees iced with buds. I knew beyond the shrine were three other walkways that led to other areas I had no interest in at the moment.

While I was immersed in thought, a disembodied arm shot outward and blocked the path forward. The disembodied arm turned out to belong to Silver, who was sitting atop a bamboo bench.

"Move out of the way," he ordered.

A stray arrow whizzed past my ear, shredding locks of chocolate from my head. I wheeled around and saw a regally beautiful girl, about sixteen, facing a set-up archery range. She was clad in a silver-and-black kimono, holding a _yumi_ aloft. Her tea green hair was tied into a rather messy ponytail. Beside her was a Bayleef.

I gazed at Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe, transfixed, she rummaged through her quiver and nocked an arrow expertly. She kicked herself off the ground and shot the archery target. The arrow embedded itself close to the center, which made her groan.

Artemisia turned around, and I would rather get shot by one of her arrows than admit to her that my heart performed a relay race at the mere sight of her. It wasn't that she tried to look good since she seldom did different hairstyles, and she was indifferent towards her wardrobe - usually kimonos and once in a blue moon other attire. Her eyes were a distinctive crystal blue. Most of the time Artemisia greeted me by shooting stray arrows. She had grown an inch the last time I'd seen her.

I held my hands skyward.

"I'm sorry I messed up your bulls-eye, Artemisia!" I said apologetically. "Honestly!"

The girl loaded another arrow and pointed the bow at me, which made me freeze. Artemisia wheeled around and faced the archery target, her expression serious and determined.

Just as I turned to Silver, I noticed a certain greenhead marching down the lawn out of the corner of my eye. Natural appeared to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, and I knew that it had to do with Silver's demeanor.

Silver stood upright and said sternly, "Artemisia."

The greenhead fired the arrow before she lowered her _yumi_ and faced us.

"Be careful or you'll wind up as my archery target," she warned me. "Ah! It looks like our guest of honor has arrived."

Natural tiptoed over to us carefully, his eyes fixed on the mass weapon of destruction nestled in Commander Artemisia's grip.

"Do you mind putting that away?" he asked cordially as he tried for a diplomatic smile.

Artemisia's grip on the bow slackened. It fell out of her hand and onto the grass. Bayleef rushed over to the weapon and picked it up with her mouth.

"Go inside, Black," Silver said flatly.

"But -" My voice died when I saw the look on Silver's face. "If that's what you wish, then I'll do it."

I turned on my heel and trudged up the sloping lawn and into the manor. I slid the door open and re-entered the manor, wanting nothing more than some fresh air. My feet guided me through the winding corridors of the manor and to my destination: the renovated entrance hall of Manor Kaneshiro. It had always been three stories high, but the staircase railings were originally oak. The railings were now elm etched with Poke Balls, which were simple and low-key. A chandelier dangled from high above, Gold's mother Danaë cleaning it spotless alongside an Aipom. What was it with mothers and OCD cleaning?

While I traipsed down the staircase, the doorbell rang loudly. Danaë stopped her cleaning and started to descend the ladder she was standing on. Gold himself popped out of the spare conference room used for the Order of the Acacia meetings and sauntered over to the double set of doors.

"I'll get it!" I yelled once I reached the first floor.

Unfortunately, Danaë and Aipom answered the door before either Gold or I could. I saw a silhouette imprinted in one of the doorways, Danaë chatting animatedly with the mysterious figure. The dark-haired woman stepped aside and revealed the guest.

Gold looked as if he had been struck by lightning as a woman walked dreamily into the manor. The woman was incredibly beautiful - waist-length cotton candy pink hair, tanned skin, a graceful neck and a perfect figure tucked into denim shorts and a white tank top. A floppy white hat was on the crown of her head, bejeweled with rhinestones.

When the pinkhead saw Gold, she leaped into the air and clapped her hands eagerly.

"Hey there, Gold!" she said before erupting into a giggling fit.

A Miltank walked in and mooed happily.

Gold recovered from his shock, his golden spheres widening with horror.

"NO! NOT HER!" he bellowed.

"Gold, she's -" Danaë stopped mid-sentence as Gold relieved her of the feathery fan she held aloft. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Gold swung the feathery fan as if it were a baseball bat.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAD TO LET HER IN!" he thundered. "ESPECIALLY WITH THAT MILTANK TRAILING BEHIND HER!"

Miltank shielded the woman from the ravenette adult.

"Danaë let us in," the woman said defensively.

Gold brandished the fan at the woman.

"I don't let bovine lovers in my household unless they're here to deliver Moomoo Milk!" he said simply.

 _Lady Whitney, just say the word and I'll use Rollout on your ex-boyfriend!_ Miltank mooed seriously.

I sighed. The gift of Eventide was proving to be a curse in this scenario. I didn't want to watch a soap opera on Whitney and Gold's former sex life. That would be pure torture.

Whitney brought her head up, staring at Gold.

"What's wrong with my cute Miltank, Gold?" she asked, her pink eyes swimming with tears as she hugged Miltank tightly.

"Everything, Whitney! Your Miltank's a weapon of mass destruction! Do you know how many times you crushed my ego whenever you kicked my ass with that damn Pokemon?" Gold snarled.

"That happened a long time ago, Gold! It was my job as a Gym Leader to crush you!" Whitney said matter-of-factly.

Gold raised his eyebrows.

"'Yes! That feels great!'" he said in a rather horrible impersonation of Whitney's voice as he struck a pose. "'What's wrong? I mean, your Pokemon are good!' 'I wonder if there's anyone anywhere who's tougher than me!' When I finally defeated you, you had to ruin _my_ victory by crying your eyes out!"

Danaë cracked her knuckles.

"What's this? Did you really make your ex-girlfriend cry, Gold?" she demanded.

Miltank, who was thinking about a teenage version of Gold attempting to Miltank tip every Miltank on a ranch, started.

Whitney looked as if she had seen Gold and Danaë row too many times already, and dropped her eyes to the floor. Miltank ambled over to her Trainer and patted her on the back reassuringly.

Gold took a few steps backward.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to make her cry. It's not what you think!" he added hurriedly and gave a nervous laugh as Danaë closed in on him. "I Battled her for the Plain Badge and she cried when I defeated her. What are you doing? Mama, can't you spare me this once?"

The middle-aged woman sprinted over to her son and locked her arm under his. She demonstrated the reason why Soul called her Superwoman: Danaë reeled in Gold and tossed him over her shoulder with relatively little to no trouble at all. With horrified fascination, I saw a screaming Gold curve downward and crash into the staircase, where he slumped to the carpet, dazed.

 _Three cheers for Lady Danaë! Hip, hip, hooray!_ Miltank said triumphantly.

I raised one eyebrow before bursting into peals of laughter and doubling over. Danaë, as Kimono Girl Danae, still had plenty of fuel left to burn. I wondered how she was coping with the absence of her niece although I knew better than to ask.

I stopped laughing as my mind wandered to White. The brunette female was certainly fierce and strong-willed but prone to self-deception.

Because of Eventide, I knew about the Ancient Laws which constricted the Legendary Pokemon to their chosen partners. Reshiram followed the Path of Truth the Chosen Hero walked on. Even if I told White what the Path of Truth was, there was no guarantee she would listen to me.

I had to be silent and allow White to find out what it was for herself; otherwise I would make matters worse.

Go figure, Reshiram.

Now I had to check on Cheren and see if he was awake.

 **Cheren's PoV.**

I woke up, beads of sweat on my forehead. Since there was a voice urging for me to wake up, I thought Bianca's fate was a figment of my imagination. I always dreamed and dreamed about White, Bianca, my parents and sister being torn away from me as easily as paper could be torn. There was no way Bianca's departure was real.

A pair of hands held my glasses aloft for me. I reached out to take them and blinked as my eyesight became clearer and sharper. Instead of White or Bianca, I had Touya Yagami sitting next to me. He reintroduced himself as Black Urania, the son of Green Urania, and asked me if I remembered what had happened to Bianca.

I wanted to toss away my humanity so I could numb the tidal wave of raw hurt flooding my body. I didn't want to shed manly tears in front of somebody I was wary of - somebody I shared a commonality with as of today. I wanted to scream at Black to dismiss himself from the room and learn how to be truthful.

I had never felt so helpless and weak in my life. Cheren Kurosaki was _supposed_ to be calm, collected and rational, not an emotional wreck. Who did Black Urania think he was, turning my whole world upside down and spouting such balderdash about Bianca? Was he trying to unhinge me?

Black stared at me as if I were an Electrode scheduled to Selfdestruct at any moment now. The charismatic smile that made me want to strangle him was replaced by a sympathetic one.

"I can't say that I know what you're going through," Black said patiently, "but I _do_ know that you're in the denial stage. If you want to get Bianca back -"

"She's not gone," I cut across him, feeling as if he had knocked the wind out of me.

The nightmare I had been having came back to me on swift wings. I remembered the vivid scarlet glow Primal Groudon had given off, and the scorching heat. The heat was so unbearable that it had conjured translucent flames behind Ghetsis and danced to the beat of his drum. I loathed Ghetsis because of what had transpired between everyone present and himself. He had the nerve to attack White and cause distress to her.

I recalled wanting to call forth Serperior and have him squeeze Ghetsis. If the man shed a few pounds before he met his demise, I would've been okay with it. Bianca was the one who had noticed my murderous gaze, and solaced me as she didn't want White to suffer despite my good intentions. If it were anyone else, I may as well have fallen on deaf ears.

Then Ghetsis did the unthinkable and unforgivable by knocking out Bianca. Loathe as I was to admit it, she happened to be the weakest when it came to Pokemon Battling so his underhanded method made sense. Reliving the memory of the vile man who had swept Bianca in his arms and tossed her C-Gear toward us as he walked away laughing caused me to quake uncontrollably.

I dug my fingernails into my palms unknowingly as my mouth opened and closed. The power of speech seemed to have abandoned me. A pickax was being thrown at the center of my heart, removing the raw agony against my wishes. The emotional pain now ran conjunct with the fresh supply of pain. I had to repress the raging storm inside me. Black had such power with his words - words that sang grimly and truthfully.

Before Black and I could discuss things further, an exquisitely beautiful woman opened the door, a Magnezone floating behind her. She was the spitting image of my aging mother: the woman had loose sandy blonde hair, amber eyes and an all-knowing smile.

"Clear the room, Black," she said politely.

Black excused himself and shut the bedroom door. I turned to the Olivine City Gym Leader, who looked at me with sisterly affection for a second before she smiled serenely.

"It's been a while, Cher-chan," my sister Jasmine Kurosaki said softly.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, Chapter 7 comes to a close. I'm really sorry about its shortness and no perspective for N. Truth be told, I was going to include N's perspective for the chapter although I changed my mind for some bizarre reason.** **I hope you enjoyed it, though. You know the drill already and this** **is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 ** _N: What about my point of view, ExaltedLight?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Your point of view was shown through Black's eyes this time around._**

 ** _Black: That's not even remotely funny! Why do I have to share point of views with him?_**

 ** _EcaltedLight: Because I felt like it, to be honest._**

 ** _N: Why couldn't it be the other way around?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: The readers know that Bianca's whereabouts are unknown, Xavier is from the Sevii Islands and happened to bump into Pearl and Platina, Silver is trying to find out if N is his long-lost son, White still has to deal with Reshiram's disobedience and there's a new plot twist with Cheren. A lot of paths converged this chapter._**

 ** _White: Not to mention you slipped in a Ferriswheelshipping moment._**

 ** _ExaltedLight: It's open to interpretation. Anyway, you should be more focused on -_**

 ** _Black: Dude! If you mention Commander Artemisia, then I'll scream bloody murder._**

 ** _(ExaltedLight grabs an eraser and erases Black from the conversation. She hands N a piece of paper)._**

 ** _N: Pokemon Battles were never meant to be used as a means of conquest but to bring people together. With a heavy heart, Cheren finds solace with his estranged sister. Whispers of darkness can be sweet and Ruby sure knows how to whisper them. Some memories aren't meant to leave traces, which N discovers. The truth is never easy and getting to the bottom of it can be rather ugly - Ruri's ruse could possibly be endangered. There's more to be told but wait for the next chapter._**

 ** _White: . . ._**

 ** _N: I have to say that it sounds promising._**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123,_ _Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal,_ _Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back


	8. Intermission I: Genealogy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately I do not own the cover photos for either _History_ or _Eventide_. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the For the Love of a King series.**

* * *

 **A/N: Although the newest update is considered chapter 8, it really isn't chapter seven/eight. I was in the midst of writing a new chapter although my hard drive failed and now I have to begin anew.**

 **With that being said, here's my response to greenangel77.**

Greenangel77: If you had written down the Khrysaoreus and Chthonia surnames, replace them with Kaneshiro and Yoruno. I edited the chapters in order to clear up confusion. I can't insert family trees here on the site but I'll do my best to explain everyone's relationships and some of them are given family backgrounds.

 _Arceus's Three Heroes Berlitz, Levesque and Parthenos were favored by the god. Berlitz was given the Nameless Stone and bestowed with Eventide. Eventide turned out to be an innate ability that gave the person to ability to hear the voices of Pokemon and communicate with them telepathically, which is only a portion of the so-called curse. Berlitz's descendants eventually called themselves di Mikaya until the births of White and Black. In those days, twins born into royalty were considered an ill omen. Their births was where the bloodline diverged._

 **Urania** : The Uranias are matrilineal descendants of Berlitz and Black di Mikaya as well as distant relatives of the Berlitz family. Although the Nameless Stone was handed to White di Mikaya, Black's namesake carried the Eventide gene and a pendulum. After the kingdoms combined into Unova, White's descendants moved to Sinnoh but Black's lived in Unova until the Unovian Witch Trials (Pokemon's rough equivalent to the Salem Witch Trials), where they were accused of being heathens and witches in a twist of irony. Almost the whole family was burned alive. Only one survived and fled to Kanto, where the family has lived ever since.

 _Green Urania_

 _Black Urania_

 **Berlitz** : The Berlitz are matrilineal descendants of their namesake Berlitz and White di Mikaya as well as distant relatives of the Urania family. Although they don't have Eventide, they guard the Nameless Stone relic. They moved to Sinnoh in the fifteenth century and were acknowledged as blue-bloods. The Valera clan served as their retainers for a time before Sinnoh stopped placing such importance on blood and wealth. Historians call them the House of Berlitz even though their fortune has been virtually squandered. The name is on the verge of dying out in the male line.

 _Johanna Arellano Snow (née Berlitz) - Platina's mother, Red's mother-in-law, White's grandmother, Danaë's sister, Gold's aunt, Aurelia and Albina's great-aunt_

 _Cyrus Snow – he married into the Berlitz family briefly before annulling the marriage. He is Platina's father, Red's father-in-law and White's grandfather._

 _Platina Arellano Berlitz (born Platinum Snow) - Johanna and Cyrus's daughter, Red's wife, White's mother, Danaë's niece, Gold's cousin, Aurelia and Albina's first cousin once removed_

 _Red Electra – relative of Berlitz family by marriage; Platina's husband, White's father, Narissa's son, Johanna and Cyrus's son-in-law, Danaë's nephew-in-law, Gold's cousin-in-law, Aurelia and Albina's first cousin-in-law once removed_

 _White Electra – Red and Platina's daughter, Narissa, Johanna and Cyrus's granddaughter, Danaë's great-niece, Gold's first cousin once removed, Aurelia and Albina's second cousin_

 _Danaë Kaneshiro (née Arellano Berlitz) - Johanna's sister, Platina's aunt, Red's aunt-in-law, White's great-aunt, Gold's mother, Aurelia and Albina's grandmother_

 _Gold Kaneshiro – Danaë's son, Johanna's nephew, Platina's cousin, Red's cousin-in-law, White's first cousin once removed, Whitney Sakurada's old flame, Soul Yoruno's significant other, Aurelia and Albina's father_

 _Aurelia and Albina Kaneshiro – Gold and Soul's daughters, Danaë's granddaughters, Johanna's great-nieces, Platina's first cousins once removed, Red's first cousin-in-laws once removed, White's second cousins, Kris's nieces, the Daycare Couple's great-granddaughters, Artemisia and Gray's cousins_

 **Yoruno** : They have always been breeders, Pokeathletes or accomplished Pokemon Trainers for as long as Johto can remember. The Daycare Couple, Kris and Soul are Yorunos. Aurelia, Albina, Artemisia and Gray (who is suspected of being Natural Harmonia Gropius) are related to the Yorunos on their maternal side whereas Silver is a future son-in-law. Since Gold and Soul have never married, it's debatable whether the Kaneshiros and Yorunos are in-laws.

 **Birch** : The Birches are a distinguished and incredibly old affluent family amongst the Hoennians. Professor Birch's marriage to Rubeus and Emerald's mother elevated the Birches' social statuses even further. As Ghetsis Harmonia, Emerald has adopted two orphaned daughters and a son of unknown origin. Rubeus has a betrothed.

 _Rubeus Birch – Professor Birch's son, Emerald's brother, Anthea, Concordia and Natural's adoptive uncle and Lisia Orsini's betrothed._

 _Emerald Birch/Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius – Professor Birch's son, Rubeus's brother and Anthea, Concordia and Natural's adoptive father._

 **Valera** : The Valera family were retainers of the House of Berlitz. They tended to be excellent Pokemon Trainers, comedians or leaders. Palmer, Pearl and Ruri are members of the Valera family. Even though Sapphire's Norman's daughter, Pearl's significant other and Ruri's mother, her family name is Furukawa.

 **D'Anneauarc** : The D'Anneauarcs are an extremely ancient family that are at the top of Kalosian polite society and noted for their aristocratic beauty, immeasurable wealth, battle prowess and elitist views on Social Darwinism and blood purity (which are still existent in Kalosian polite society). They love their kin superficially and would not hesitate to disown them should they go against their elitist values. Yvonne "Y" D'Anneauarc and Auric D'Anneauarc are disowned members of the D'Anneauarc family.

 **Salvado** r: Grace and Xavier Salvador moved to Kalos for a couple of years. Little else is known about them aside from Grace being a Rhyhorn Rider and Xavier Kalos Pokemon Champion.

 **Kurosaki** : The Kurosakis have been Olivine's Gym Leaders for centuries. Jasmine was already reaching adulthood when Cheren was born. The Kurosakis' father died and their mother remarried in less than a year, which was the catalyst to Jasmine's estrangement.

* * *

 **A/N: With that, I am finished. Hopefully the familial connections are clearer** **and for those** **of you** **who are American, Happy Independence Day! The true chapter eight will be coming soon.**

* * *

 ** _N: Pokemon Battles were never meant to be used as a means of conquest but to bring people together. With a heavy heart, Cheren finds solace with his estranged sister. Whispers of darkness can be sweet and Ruby sure knows how to whisper them. Some memories aren't meant to leave traces, which N discovers. The truth is never easy and getting to the bottom of it can be rather ugly - Ruri's ruse could possibly be endangered. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger - Y reflects on her dreadful past unexpectedly._**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123,_ _Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal,_ _Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back


	9. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 _History - History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide - Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The novel takes place in Johto and the Sevii Islands.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope that the chart helped understanding the relationships. As of now, the hard drive to my original laptop is still failing and I am using a substitute laptop. I don't mind it for right now but I loved my old laptop more. As Red said in "Battle Royale Part IV", it's all in the past and over and done with. I might as well move forward!**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed.**

greenangel77: I wanted to draw a family tree but it was too much work. That was the reason why it took me so long to update. I decided to categorize and summarize the familial relationships in paragraphs instead. The backstories were really fun for me to write, especially Black's family history. I found it ironic that his ancestors in the 17th century were social pariahs accused of witchcraft (Eventide) and executed for their alleged heresy.

I'm enjoying my summer immensely and you're welcome! I hope the hard drive issue will be fixed soon.

stiriah: Kalos is based on mostly Northern France. The Sevii Islands are actually based on the real-life Izu Islands and Bonine Islands (just like the Orange Islands). I wanted to give the Pokemon world some diversity; therefore the Sevii Islands are _influenced_ by Brazil and the Azores.

If you want to pronounce the Six in Six Island as "seece", then that's cool. It's really fitting now that I think about it.

X was Mr. I'm-on-a-Mission when he'd used the Max Repel. I use Max Repels whenever I pass through an area I'd grinded my Pokemon in. I can totally imagine Pearl scarfing down a chili cheese dog LOL Because Blue is quite the looker and White knows it. Would it be funnier if he was her fairy godmother? The Whitney and Gold encounter is still absolutely hysterical. What was the joke I had made about Ghetsis again?

I was going to add a perspective for him last chapter but I decided otherwise. That was quite a plot twist about Jasmine and Cheren being related.

* * *

 **A/N: This is for people who had reviewed, favorited and/or followed** ** _History._**

TheKawaiifan: I had written the first novel five years ago so the quality in my writing then is different from the quality of my writing now. My pacing is annoying slow if I'm not confident with my work; I apologize for that.

Mylenrawr: Thank you for favoriting _History_! I hope you're reading the sequel.

Ellelu2000: Thank you for favoriting the novel and myself. I hope to see you here!

* * *

 **A/N: It's about that time again. How about we say hello to Pearl?**

 ** _Pearl: I really hate interviews._**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Why?_**

 ** _Pearl: They're boring. Why else would I hate them? Shouldn't you be writing right about now?_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Why?_**

 ** _Pearl: Don't answer my question with another question! You're acting like X and that's not a good thing!_**

 ** _ExaltedLight: Why?_**

 ** _Pearl: I'm really bored with the interview now; it's not stimulating me so can I be excused? As a matter of fact, never mind! I'm off!_**

* * *

 **A/N: When I revealed the genealogy, I just thought about something. I'm going to share some factual information every now and then with you guys. I think that I should reveal the meaning behind three surnames.**

Electra (Erekutora) - Red's surname is the Latinized form of Elektra, which in turn is derived from _elektor_ , which means "beaming Sun". Ancient Greek mythology talks about Phaeton, son of Helios. When Phaethon was killed by Zeus's hand, his sisters transformed to poplar trees out of grief. The tears shed from Phaeton's sisters became known as _elektron_ or amber. Certain story elements fit Red's teenage identity crisis and his deepest regret.

Salvador - the word means "savior" in either Portuguese or Spanish. Xavier saved Kalos from Team Flare's leader Lysandre, a descendant of the abolished absolute Kalosian monarchy and head of the Committee of Public Safety. Just because you saved a place doesn't make you qualified to rule it. Power can corrupt even those with good intentions.

D'Anneauarc - Since Yvonne isn't Grace's child, I decided to create a surname from French words. It's a portmanteau of _anneau d'arc_ , which translates as "ring of bow". _Anneau arc_ by itself means "rainbow ring". Yvonne and Auric's last names nods toward the Mega Stones.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Platina, Pearl, Gold, Silver, X, Y, Ruby, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations rather than Adventures/Special (Fanon!Cheren isn't the same as Game!Cheren - his family's from Johto and his sister's Jasmine of Olivine City).**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you the latest chapter, "Mission".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _."- Google definition_

 **Cheren's PoV.**

"It's been a while, _B_ _rother_ ," Jasmine said softly.

My feelings for Jasmine weren't so much mixed; they were thrown into a blender with Sitrus Berries, gravel and ice. When I saw her, I honestly didn't know whether to hug her, snap at her or walk away. Of course I loved Jasmine. But our relationship was strained and a little complicated.

"Sister," I acknowledged her. "What are you doing in Misaltron City with Magna?"

The Magnezone behind Jasmine stared at me with its one eye with much intensity – the same way it always did whenever I mispronounced its proper name. The countenance on Jasmine was wooden at best, her cheeks drained of color. She drew the chair backward with her supple fingers and sat down as she did her utmost to reel in her awkwardness.

Jasmine gazed at me for such a long time that I wondered if she was going to respond to my question. Then she sighed deeply.

"We're not in Misaltron City," Jasmine said finally. "You're in New Bark Town, Cheren."

"New Bark Town?" I repeated. "Do you mean to tell me that we're in New Bark Town?"

The ecovillage's name left a flavorless taste somewhat similar to _konnyak_ in my mouth. It wasn't that I was unhappy being in Johto; Johto had rich history – history that I wanted to learn more about voraciously. I approached the pursuit of knowledge with a hungry heart.

Bianca would find Johto aesthetically pleasing. When she crossed my mind, I had an urge to grab a tissue and dab the corner of my eyes. White was excellent company, but she paled in comparison to the lighthouse named Bianca – the lighthouse that emitted a brilliant beacon of hope. Ghetsis demolished the lighthouse and kept the sun valve hidden in the lighthouse all to himself. Without the sun valve that equaled Bianca's sunny smile, I was but a young man lost in a sea of darkness, unable to come ashore.

I wiped away the watery boulders with my sleeve and stifled a sniffle. Magnezone began whirling around and flipping itself aerially; that Magnezone was one of the most effervescent Pokemon I had ever encountered.

"Magna senses your sorrow," Jasmine observed.

My face darkened.

"Is it really too much to answer my question?" I demanded.

Jasmine smiled cryptically.

"You're as insistent as ever," she noted.

"Your evasiveness hasn't changed at all," I pointed out.

Jasmine sat forward.

"How about _reticent_?" she suggested. "Surely you think evasiveness is much too strong of a word to describe my personality."

Magnezone buzzed impatiently.

"Perhaps this isn't the time to engage in banter," Jasmine agreed. "The answer to your question is yes, Cheren. You're in New Bark Town, Johto. Just being here reminds me of the vow we made when you were growing up."

A book fell open in my mind. A disembodied hand turned the yellowed pages at the speed of sound until it stopped halfway. As it withdrew, an unknown force pushed me against the book and I found myself sucked into its pages. I knew right then and there that the book was the manifestation of my memories.

I was remembering the past.

 **Cheren's PoV. Flashback. Nuvema Town.**

"Slow down!" Jasmine said for the umpteenth time.

When Jasmine had arrived in town last night, I was excited. I'd phoned Bianca and White to inform them about my sister's arrival. Bianca had reminded me that she had guests to entertain, and a completely oblivious White had told me to have fun. I'd considered calling White back but decided against it.

Now Jasmine and I were frolicking about at the hotel playground on a rather cool October afternoon. Aside from us, there were others at the playground. Some were playing hopscotch on the pavement, a few were jumping over a long rope, and a couple of children were sliding down the slides or climbing the monkey bars. I saw the swings occupied, a little girl swinging herself heavenward.

Jasmine wasn't wearing her usual, sweet feminine attire that allowed her the luxury of breathing; the world's best sister was clad in an creamy orange shirt and jeans instead and panting.

I wheeled around and stuck out my tongue playfully; my sibling had a look of mock annoyance pasted on her face.

"Run, run, run, you can't catch me!" I sang. "I'm the gingerbread man!"

Jasmine made to grab me, but I proved to be too nimble for her and danced out of her reach.

I turned around and sprinted until I leaped over a narrow beam that separated the sand from the lawn, which was covered with a thin blanket of leaves. Burnt orange, golden yellow, scarlet, forest green and pale yellow leaves lined the lawn. When my feet landed on the leaves, they crumpled under my weight.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second as the nearest tree shed leafy tears. My inquisitive side took hold of me just then as I found myself reaching for one of the falling leaves.

A shuffling of footsteps came from behind and Jasmine dived straight at me. I evaded her, albeit lost my footing and crumpled to the ground.

"Cher-chan!" Jasmine cried.

I sank through the leaved blanket and landed atop the bladed sea of green grass. I was positive that my shock of midnight blue was wreathed – I could feel it.

As I made to touch the crown of my head, I stared at the hemispherical sky blue blanket above me, not a single cloud in sight. The feeble sunbeams caressed my visage.

A concerned Jasmine towered over me.

"Are you all right?" she said.

"I'm fine, Oneesama," I assured her with a smile and a casual shrug.

The game of tag was starting to get really dull.

"You sound bored," Jasmine observed.

I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I asked her skeptically.

Jasmine beamed an all-knowing beam. My sister was rather intuitive when it came to feelings; she called it "a woman's intuition" but I believed she was trying to be humble.

"I know you," Jasmine answered.

I darted my eyes to the right and noticed that the juniper were beginning to bloom, hidden by the white oak trees' elongated shadows. The normally well-decorated branches of the trees were half-naked; several leaves had abandoned them and were sprawled on the lawn. The leaves that were about to join them were still fixed to the branches or twisting and turning around lazily in the air.

Jasmine pirouetted around before she fell through the leafy blanket. Whatever concern she carried had waned and was replaced by an air of serenity.

I peeled my eyes from her and developed an interest with the leaves. My parents believed that since I was young, I should be spending my excess energy outdoors instead of studying nonstop in regards to academia. On an unrelated note, I wondered if Johto was in the midst of autumn.

"You're right," I conceded. "We've been playing all day. I have a question, Oneesama."

"Ask me."

"It's fall in Unova. But what about Johto? Is it spring there?"

Jasmine shook her head. "It's fall in Johto," she said. "We might live in different regions and time zones but we experience the same seasons."

I saw a pile of twigs were protruding from the grass and grasped one. I held it aloft and twirled it as I plucked the minute leaves off the branch absentmindedly.

"I wanna go to Johto someday," I confessed.

My sister's serene air was mixed with forlorn. It was no secret that Jasmine wanted me to visit her in Johto sometime in the future. Mama had no plans to send me on a voyage to Johto any time soon. I found it peculiar that Jasmine and Mama's relationship was the antithesis to Bianca and her mom's relationship. My sister would always change the subject if I raised questions about her relationship with Mama.

"Say we go there one day," Jasmine said in a small voice, "even if we only ever just talk about it."

My grip on the twig slackened and it plummeted to the lawn. I shot one hand at Jasmine's own and laced my fingers through hers. I goggled at her and saw she wore a mask of sheer calmness that belied her pained gaze.

"No," I disagreed. "Okaachan will change her mind, Oneesama! I want to meet the Johto Pokemon Champion and his friends. You'll take me to the Pokeathleon Dome, the Whirl Islands, New Bark Town, the Ruins of Alph, the Lake of Rage, and the Olivine Lighthouse! You know what?" I added quickly. "We should pinkie swear."

I offered my right pinkie to a speechless Jasmine and waved it languidly. My elder sister regained her senses and wrapped her own pinkie around mine. She had discarded the mask for softened features.

"Very well." Jasmine cleared her throat. "Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist punches, whoever lies must swallow a thousand needles."

I sweat-dropped. Jasmine had told me about _yubikiri_ – Johto's equivalent to Unova's pinkie swearing. Whenever Jasmine or I swore by it, I imagined a thousand needles being shoved down my throat forcibly.

"I won't have you swallow a thousand needles just for this," I mumbled.

I pictured a silhouetted man walking towards me leisurely and opening my mouth. When I glimpsed the countless steely needles in his hand, a fountain of bile shot upward from my stomach and traveled to my throat. Sometimes my imagination was too vivid.

Jasmine smirked; her finger was firmly wrapped around mine – something I felt horribly self-conscious of now.

"Cher-chan," she said, "if you want to be a Pokemon Trainer one day, then you must see the goals you set through to the end, no matter what obstacles may lie ahead."

I gaped.

"What in the name of Arceus are you saying?" I wondered.

Jasmine surveyed me seriously.

"If you can't do something as simple as a pinkie promise, then how will you be able to see your journey through to the end?" my sister queried.

"I still don't understand what . . . never mind. I'll swear."

I repeated the vow to my sister; we unwrapped our fingers simultaneously and a meaningful silence settled between us. I found myself pondering about what Jasmine said to me.

What did she mean?

Jasmine brushed off the leaves that clutched the crown of my head quickly.

"You'll understand what I mean one day," she said confidently. "I know this because you're my brother. Ummm . . . I'm a bit hungry. What would you like for supper, Cher-chan?"

I embraced her.

"Anything!"

 **Cheren's PoV. Present Day. New Bark Town.**

It's been two years since I had last seen Jasmine. I remembered the day I told my mother that I planned to go to Johto in the future before I set out to meet my sister. Mother had hunted me down and acted out of character alongside Jasmine. Their demure temperaments melted away as they begun a heated argument about their past.

Mother had turned out to be a beautiful and free-spirited television actress when she was younger. Her promising career was cut to an abrupt halt when she'd found out she was pregnant. Mother's parents were old school so she had married our father and birthed Jasmine. Jasmine had grown up close to our father, whereas she had never really seen eye-to-eye with Mother. Mother loved Jasmine but not as much as she'd loved our own father.

When Jasmine was in her late teens, Mother had a son – me. Jasmine's dream of becoming a real family had shattered into a billion pieces when our father had perished in a shipwreck off the coast of the Whirl Islands. Mother was unable to bear being alone and had married again (to the man I called Father) in less than a year.

Jasmine was heartbroken and disillusioned with Mother, especially when the newlyweds had told her they planned to move to Father's hometown. Jasmine could resign her post as Gym Leader and live with them in Nuvema Town or stay in Olivine City. I was coming with Mother either way.

My sister was incensed that Mother had no sense of duty nor pride regarding the Olivine City Gym Leadership and had rejected her ultimatum. They didn't speak for two years. When Jasmine had ventured to Unova, she was willing to deal with Mother as long as Jasmine was given consent to see me.

I had went into the sun room after the revelation, angry at Mother and Jasmine for concealing their rocky relationship. I wasn't going to play along with their facade anymore; they _had_ to reconcile so Jasmine's erstwhile precious dream could be realized.

I had never forgotten the doleful countenance Jasmine had worn and her haunting statement: _"No matter how hard somebody tries, there are some things one can never recover in this world, Cher-chan."_

 _"That may be true on some level, Oneesama,"_ I had argued, _"but we're human, right? We make mistakes. I may have been too young to know what you had went through, but that was a long time ago. Doesn't time heal all wounds?"_

 _"Time doesn't heal wounds, Cher-chan,"_ my sister had disagreed. _"We soothe our wounds until we can hardly feel the pain, not time. The wounds we'd received will fade to scars. Nothing more, nothing less."_

I knew Jasmine loved me deeply. But it was then that I had become disenchanted with Jasmine the paragon, and I couldn't handle that rude awakening. I had hurt my sister with words I didn't mean and she had departed Nuvema Town by daybreak.

Our relationship wasn't the same afterward. Jasmine and I still talked, but it wasn't the same. Now Jasmine is here - in front of me - two years later.

I embraced her tightly and buried my head in her chest as I registered what she had said and what she hadn't said. She had heard that I was in Johto and came here to see me.

I thought of myself as a living glass sculpture wrapped in her delicate arms – one false move and I could break altogether.

I made a resolution to become stronger.

Much stronger.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 7:_ _Mission_

* * *

 **Red's PoV.**

Manor Kaneshiro – the birthplace of the Johto Pokemon Champion Gold Kaneshiro. After the Great Fire of the Under, we'd relocated the Order of the Acacia Johto HQ to New Bark Town. Gold had wanted HQ to be somewhere like Mahogany Town's Team Rocket HQ or the Goldenrod City Underground initially. However, Blue had believed the headquarters should be in New Bark Town because of accessibility, thereby shooting down Gold's proposal.

The meetings were held in a sun room-turned-conference room. It was a lavishly handsome room painted seashell white and carpeted with dark gold carpeting; the windows were veiled in shimmering golden curtains. There were couches and sofas flanking a long elm table.

Pearl and Platina would have been attending this meeting had it not been for their abrupt, unwilling departure to the Sevii Islands. The world didn't seem so colorful when I thought about Platina. It was bleak and dreary. White popped in my mind just then and banished the sadness I bore.

I was no stranger to sadness or loneliness. There was a time where I had condemned myself to solitude and brooded over the days when I was just Red Electra, son of Narissa Electra, on Mt. Silver. I'd tried to condemn myself to solitude, but Green herself had sent Yellow to locate and drag me back to Pallet Town - something I'd refused to do.

Green had decided to take matters into her own hands and faced off against me. She lost each and every time. That didn't faze her in the slightest; she had made me promise that if I were ever defeated by a Pokemon Trainer or herself, I would return to civilization. I was confident Green, her (and Blue's) apprentice Yellow or another Pokemon Trainer wouldn't defeat me.

I remembered the December afternoon where Green had challenged me again and I had defeated her by the skin of my teeth. As soon as I'd restored my Pokemon to full health at the summit of Mt. Silver, Yellow had appeared with another Pokemon Trainer – Gold Kaneshiro.

It turned out that Green and Yellow had searched the region for a Kantonese Pokemon Trainer who rivaled my caliber. Yellow had left for the Johto region when it became apparent that the challengers were no match for me. She eventually crossed paths with Gold and watched somebody of his caliber claim the Championship title. Yellow had sent Gold to Green. Green had watched Gold's adventure through our homeland and to Mt. Silver.

Gold had challenged me to our first Pokemon Battle. I had decided that Gold could either win, lose or end the match in a draw. He had given me an long, exciting match.

They say you learn more from defeats than from victories. I was once as warm and passionate about Pokemon Battles as Gold was. With that in mind, I proceeded to head down the summit since a deal was a deal. Gold, however, was too proud to let me leave Mt. Silver on a mere technicality and had vowed to defeat me in the next Pokemon Battle, much to Green and Yellow's dismay.

The next time we'd crossed paths, I had had time to think about what I should do if Gold managed to defeat me fairly. Instead of being silent, I was more talkative during the rematch.

Gold had defeated me, but just barely.

Now here I was leading an organization I had founded.

Everyone – except my wife – regarded me as a leader, paragon and classic protagonist. I was resigned to the fact that I was a natural leader but that didn't ease the aloneness I felt every now and then. I had to make hard choices and face criticism. I would never want my only daughter to shoulder the burden I carried around.

I turned to the assembled crowd and stopped my brooding episode. My eyes took in the faces of the individuals surrounding me.

Gold Kaneshiro sat across from me, his arms behind his head. To Gold's far left was his old flame Whitney Sakurada; she was adjusting her floppy cowgirl hat out of boredom. Yvonne D'Anneauarc sat to my right, her legs crossed and hands folded on her lap. Beside Yvonne was her fellow archaeologist Bugsy Sunohara, the Azalea Town Gym Leader.

Bugsy regarded me. "I ran into Falkner when I left Cherrygrove City, Red. If he hasn't contacted you yet, then I should be the messenger. Falkner was summoned for another case at the last moment."

Bugsy's Scyther was rummaging through a satchel clumsily. Yvonne pried the satchel from Scyther and assisted Bugsy's best friend and ace with gathering the refreshments. Yvonne was one of the few humans that Scyther approached without the proper hello he reserved for everybody, which was greeting human and Pokemon alike by trying to slice and dice them to Wonder Bread.

I held my palm upward.

"That sounds like something Falkner would do," I said agreeably. "He already informed me about the sudden change of plans, Bugsy."

Gold eyed me critically.

"If you already knew about Inspector Gadget, then why didn't you stop Bugs Bunny here?"

Platina's cousin was jabbing his thumb at the Azalea Town Gym Leader.

"That's not a very creative nickname, Gold." Bugsy turned to Yvonne. "Let me give you a hand, Y! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Yvonne tried to protest but Bugsy was true to his word. Four hands were able to accomplish what two weren't able to, which was bringing out the Styrofoam cups and paper plates. Yvonne, Scyther and Bugsy started ripping open the packages and distributing the cups and plates to everyone in the room.

Whitney's Miltank and Yvonne's Delphox were handling the soft drinks. As Whitney's Miltank drew closer to Gold, the Johto Pokemon Champion leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His Feraligatr Kohaku was curled beneath the table, snoozing lightly.

"My queen's at the Cherrygrove City Gym," Gold reminded me needlessly. "As for Jasmine -"

"She's visiting Cheren," I finished.

Bugsy and Whitney were taken aback. They remembered the publicity Jasmine had gotten when it was revealed her former starlet mother remarried after bearing a son. There were ridiculous rumors about Jasmine's father's death that disturbed Jasmine so greatly she refused to talk about the incident or anything related to it.

"What about Mortimer?" Bugsy asked curiously.

Gold opened his eyes, looking incredibly apathetic.

"What about that psycho?"

"How exactly is Mortimer psychotic?" Yvonne asked aloud as she sat back down.

Gold leaned forward and elbowed Whitney's Miltank in the face accidentally. Whitney's Miltank snorted derisively in response and threw daggers at the ravenette.

"Mortimer's a medium, Goldilocks," Bugsy sighed.

Gold frowned.

"I don't like Goldilocks when it comes from you, Bugs Bunny," he admitted. "It sounds more like an _insult_ if you ask me!"

Bugsy pulled out his net and started to fumble with the threading.

"This is coming from the same man who once thought I was a girl," he said nonchalantly. "I find it only fair that I'm allowed to call you Goldilocks after you'd tried to ask me out."

Gold dropped his eyes to the table, his cheeks flamed.

Whitney raised her eyebrows before she started howling with laughter. Bugsy seemed amused and Yvonne gave a sheepish smile. Gold looked as if he wanted to use Teleport but was unable to.

Whitney clutched the stitch in her chest before fixating her pink orbs onto me.

"Morty's not coming to the meeting today," she informed me.

I nodded to show I understood. Falkner was a famed detective, Bugsy was an archaeologist, Whitney was a Pokeathlete, Morty (only Yvonne and Bugsy called him Mortimer) was a medium and Jasmine was a Coordinator that guarded the Olivine Lighthouse. Soul became a Gym Leader recently and Yvonne worked on the same archaeological team as Bugsy.

"I think Gold should call Mortimer just to clarify that," Yvonne said quietly.

I looked at Gold.

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure thing!" Gold said cheerfully.

Gold pulled out his Pokegear, slid out of his chair and walked towards the ajar door.

Bugsy blinked.

"I was only kidding! Are you all right? I didn't say anything offensive, did I?"

Gold just turned around and smirked at Bugsy.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said jokingly. "I'm absolutely great! I've never been better! I'll be outside talking to Morty!"

He stuck out his tongue playfully and gave a thumbs-up before he exited the room and shut the door. His exit left a long and uncomfortable silence.

A politely puzzled Yvonne stared at me and I knew she suspected I had an ulterior motive for sending Gold out of the room – which was true. Her honey blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders, but I in no way found that attractive. I had no idea where the giggly blonde stereotype came from. Ever since I'd met the erstwhile _Madame Royale_ and _Monseigneur le Dauphin_ years ago, when they'd marched towards us with looks of absolute loathing and disgust, I thought of blondes as way too perceptive and way too dangerous.

"Maybe I was just imagining things," Bugsy said as he fiddled with his net.

"You weren't," Whitney assured him. "Something's _definitely_ bothering him."

Whitney was right about that. It wasn't easy telling Gold, Soul, Danaë, White and Yvonne about Platina and Pearl. Even though I assured White that Platina and Pearl would make it back, I too had my doubts.

Pearl _had_ to be acting differently because of his recent hardships. If there was one thing I admired about the blonde, it was his steadfast loyalty to those he considered his brethren.

Whereas Xavier Salvador was different – he had proved himself to be a wild card. But would Xavier's unpredictability benefit the Order or himself?

Bugsy, Whitney and Yvonne were my audience (minus Gold). The past was over and done with. Platina and Pearl were okay, that much I was certain about.

I knew that because I had given them a mission to accomplish.

 **Platina's PoV. Six Island. Two Days Ago.**

Pearl insisted we should follow Xavier to Six Island lest I wanted Rubeus to claim me as a trophy for Furvum Imperium. His tactless comment reminded me of the Nameless Stone and Book of White stored away in my backpack. The weight of the Nameless Stone made my bag heavier somehow.

I had done my research on the damned stone extensively. I'd learned from Cynthia that legends always contained a fabric of truth to them if one knew where to look. Therefore I'd expressed an interest in ancient Sinnoh. I would've never known the mythical regions of Fiore, Oblivia and Almia were Sinnoean territories had it not been for the extensive research.

My ancestors were dedicated to twisting the truth around the stones. The Book of White documented the actual truth about the stones. While it was true that the Nameless Stone was a fossilized tear shed by the Tree of Life millennia ago, a masterful artificer set it in the _Diademam Benevolentiae_. The original diadem had fallen apart when the Nameless Stone was retrieved from its resting place and broken in half.

I had one half whilst I'd figured out that Black di Mikaya's descendants had the other half and Eventide flowing through their veins. I had initially thought Green was a descendant of Parthenos until it was revealed that Black and she carried Arceus's gift. The necklace she handed to Black must be the other half of the Nameless Stone.

I thought about the Sevii Islands Archipelago. Xavier called his home region the Sevii Islands, even though it was a unionized region that consisted of the Sevii Islands and the Orange Islands Archipelago. Historians had failed to reveal the common knowledge although I shouldn't be surprised. History was always written in the winners' perspective.

Pearl was annoyed that I had tuned him out and proceeded to steer me out of the Dotted Hole. I was livid that Pearl had the audacity to call the shots without my permission and told him off. Xavier had slipped away in the midst of our quarrel.

Truth be told, I shared the same curiosity Pearl did regarding Xavier. If Pearl Valera happened to be your best friend, you were in for one hell of an adventure. You would see the world through his eyes and he through yours.

We had hiked through the valley, climbing plateaus and swimming through the rustling tall grass. Whenever a Pokemon jumped out from the depths of the grass, we fled promptly. I was out of breath by the time we reached the shore. My legs may have felt like lead but my calves were burning. Unable to stand any longer, I allowed my legs to give in and dropped to the earth.

Even though my face felt warm to the touch, I was undoubtedly sure I was covered with dripping sweat. I just needed to catch my breath and stop being so dizzy. The world was spinning round and round. It didn't help that Pearl towered over me, half-worried, half-incredulous.

"Are you all right, Tina?" Pearl asked, extending a hand to me.

I grasped hold of his hand and Pearl pulled me up.

"I'm just out of shape, that's all. There's no need to worry!" I said with faked cheerfulness. "Thank you for helping me up."

"You're welcome."

He let go of my hand and sauntered to the shoreline. Pearl meandered in the shallow water, scrutinizing the horizon for Xavier.

A sudden sea breeze whistled through my disheveled hair. I noticed that my throat was parched and licked my lips. I reached behind me and produced a Fresh Water bottle, chugging the water down.

"X must know a shortcut," Pearl said aloud. "He's more familiar with Ruin Valley and Six Island than we are."

I lowered the bottle, eyeing Pearl.

"How do you know he didn't just use Fly and return to Six Island?" I asked calmly.

Pearl fished inside his windbreaker jacket and brought out a pair of binoculars. He used them to magnify his vision tremendously and viewed the channel thoroughly.

"I see X! We should follow him, Tina!" Pearl decided.

I bit my lip.

"We can't afford to be distracted by his reappearance," I pointed out. "I promised Red I would meet White and he in Johto. I refuse to let my loved ones agonize over my absence any more than they need to! I don't care what he's up to."

The water had re-energized me and my breathing pattern was close to being even. I glanced upward and wondered if my biological clock was broken; the sky was sunless and an opaque quilt. Fluffy clouds of black, cool gray and magnolia white were woven rather tightly together, the furthest clouds flashing brilliantly.

Pearl had stashed his binoculars inside his windbreaker and called out Star (a male Staraptor). He was stroking his Pokemon's plumage whilst relinquishing his gear to the avian Pokemon. Pearl then whipped off his jacket, the article of clothing falling to the ground. He unraveled his scarf and peeled off his tank top, revealing his torso.

I averted my gaze.

"You shouldn't undress yourself in front of a lady."

Pearl swept his windbreaker, scarf and tank top in his arms.

"Well, you never struck me as one so too bad," Pearl said.

I dropped my jaw.

"Just what are you implying?" I wondered. "That I'm not womanly enough?"

Pearl grinned.

"You may be many things," he said, "but the ideal lady isn't one of them. It's not in your nature so why pretend otherwise? Just be yourself. In any case, I'm only taking off my shirt so I can swim!"

My eyes were glued to the flashing thunderclouds. If a thunderstorm was rolling in, then Pearl and I had no time to have fun. We needed to find shelter pronto.

"I'm Flying," I said finally.

Pearl just raised his eyebrows.

"Why Fly? You could swim across the channel in your bra and underwear!" he reminded me.

I stormed over to Pearl and whacked him upside the head with my water bottle, aware that my face was hot.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT SO BOLDLY?" I screamed. "If Red . . . "

Pearl winced.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" he whined. "I'm used to your plans in case you haven't noticed! You don't care what others think of you as long as the ends justifies the means."

I slipped my water bottle into its holster before adjusting my backpack.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've just finished exercising! Flying on Drifblim would conserve my energy and stamina."

"We should try to find out what X's up to," Pearl insisted. "I know you, Tina! You want to know if X's with us or against us. You say you don't care; I disagree!"

Pearl wasn't making this easy for me. He was right about my indecision. One half of me wanted to believe Xavier was with the Order so I could leave Six Island in peace. Whereas the other half wanted to find out Xavier's true allegiance as a mission for the Order of the Acacia.

Xavier Salvador was infamous for his cleverness, ruthless strategies and indomitable persistence. To cross him would be the catalyst to your funeral; he was smart and to have him as your enemy would be a living nightmare. He would never give up or make a rash mistake just because you're his enemy. He always strove to stay one step ahead of you.

 _Always_.

"We need to formulate a structured plan," I said carefully.

"Fantastic! Formulating a complex strategy has always been my favorite way of doing things," Pearl said sarcastically. "How about we _not_ plan? It's a lot more fun that way."

Pearl focused his amber orange eyes on me, adopting a puppy-eyed look.

 _How dare he use that cutesy look on me? The look that could melt the coldest of hearts in a debate and have them yield. My resolve could crumble at this rate!_ I thought bitterly as my resolve started to falter.

"Fine," I conceded. "We'll play whatever game X has in mind for us. If Rubeus reveals himself, we're leaving."

Pearl covered his torso and beckoned at Star whilst I sent out Drifblim.

Drifblim expanded outward briefly before she skated through the air and soared toward the expanding city, her ribbons skimming across the sparkling cerulean channel. The overcast sky produced another blast of wind that made my hair disheveled.

We saw nothing but outcroppings, swimmers and the big blue racing underneath us until the colonized islets of Six Island drew nearer, the tallest landmarks stretching high in the sky, imprinted against the overcast horizon. The meandering channel merged into a large bay at Six Island.

Pearl and I were soaring past the west district of Six Island at breakneck speed. The west islet of Six Island had the historical roots. The highest mountain peak rested here inside the _Fortuna Região Parque,_ the largest urban regional park in the world. Aside from the growing neighborhoods (called "bairra"), there were a few industrial buildings on the islet. The Pokemon Center and Poke Mart still stood there.

I could see the center islet, which also had historical roots. The town square was surrounded by museums, places of worship, archives, pavilions, some corporation skyscrapers and a public garden. A Pokemon Center inspired by the Magenta Plaza Pokemon Center in Lumiose City was visible from this height. The northern and eastern sections of Six Island were shielded by the center islet's neighborhoods and skyscrapers. We would have to fly closer in order to make out the unseen sections.

Pearl and I were more focused on the southern islet of Six Island. The shoreline was famous for its fantastic view of stargazing and its beautiful beaches. _Zona Sul de Seis Ilha_ was the wealthiest area of the entire town-turned-city, with _Pão de Açúcar_ rising out of the bay. An observatory had been erected on top of _Pão de Açúcar_.

Star veered to the right before swooping downward, Drifblim following suit. We passed by _Corcovado_ Mountain, which had a hundred and twenty-five foot statue of Arceus on the summit, visible to all of Six Island. There were urban forests and a rock for which the residents and tourists hang-glided from. I saw a couple jump off the _Pedra Bonita_ and fly through the sky with hang-gliders, alight with joy.

Drifblim was losing altitude as she was drawing closer to the ground. My hair was tousled and windswept, my cap askew. Pearl was already on the beach and recalling Star to his Poke Ball. When Drifblim's ribbons touched the earth, she paused, her hemispherical body afloat. I climbed off her and jumped on the rumpled beige sea of sand. I recalled Drifblim and stared at Pearl, who was staring at the horizon.

"We lost X," Pearl confessed.

I merely shrugged, keeping a composed face. Six Island was a different place, which meant that it would be impossible to find Xavier unless we phoned him with the Holo Caster. That would be the best option, although we needed to find shelter first and check in with Red and White.

Pearl and I marched across the beach's sands and onto a winding dirt road. The citizens assumed we were tourists and walked past us without much fuss. I caught hold of some conversations spoken in the universal language and the Sevii Islands Archipelago language.

"Are you fluent in Seviian, Pearl?" I asked him hopefully.

Pearl shook his head, apologetic.

"I know _some_ words in Seviian," he managed halfheartedly. "Why?"

"Just in case we don't find a hotel or motel," I said brightly.

Pearl lifted his scarf over his mouth and fished out some shades.

"We don't need to worry about that right now," he assured me. "Didn't it occur to you that we should blend in?"

I cursed in Sinnoean. Platina Arellano Berlitz wasn't as widely known in Unova as she was in the Sevii Islands.

"I didn't think about that," I admitted. "Just avoid eye contact and act normal, all right? We should ask for directions to a hotel from the locals."

We walked together as one fluidly. The beaches varied in size. I saw children creating sand castles and adults supervising them. Lifeguards were perched atop their chairs, on the watch for those far out in danger of drowning. I saw specks riding the calm and rolling crests of the waves with surfboards. There were even people skiing across the bay. Fishing and boating were prohibited on some beaches, so I was unsurprised to see lack of activity in that category.

"Why don't we use the Poketch for that?"

Pearl had a newer Poketch fastened on his wrist and was tapping the screen.

I face-palmed.

"I forgot about the Poketch," I admitted, embarrassed. "Did it evolve over time? Perhaps I should purchase one here for old time's sake. I'm not really a fan of the C-Gear."

"It evolved," Pearl confirmed. "When we rid Sinnoh of the darkness that I was telling you about, Mr. Poketch plans to distribute the latest Poketch models to anyone and everyone! I happen to be one of the few testing out the latest ones. Isn't that awesome?"

I nodded. A prickling sensation went down my neck and I knew that I was being watched. I wheeled around and searched for somebody suspicious, although there were too many passerby walking along this path.

"The nearest hotel is a few blocks from here," Pearl announced. "Do you have your Bicycle with you, Tina? Tina?"

I didn't have time to answer. A petite ginger woman was staring at us, open-mouthed - she was gawking at us the same way any fan of ours gawked.

"Are you the Sinnoean Pokemon Trainer Platina Arellano Berlitz?" she asked loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

The passerby walking past us froze dead in their tracks and turned around. I felt awfully self-conscious about the countless sets of eyes fixed on me, the whispers and murmurs of awe. Several ladies and gentlemen were turning their pockets inside out for a pen and paper in hopes of getting an autograph.

"Forget about the Bicycle," Pearl murmured. "Gimme your wrist!"

"Wha -?" I said.

"Now!" Pearl said urgently.

I extended my wrist outward, which Pearl grasped. We surged forward as the crowd encircled us, screaming with excitement. The petite woman attempted to glomp me but I evaded her. Pearl jerked my wrist as he waded through the crowd with Herculean difficulty.

Once we emerged from the crowd, Pearl let go of my wrist and booked, with me following suit. I wasn't as fast as Pearl so he had to run much slower. I saw marketplaces, shops, boutiques, bakeries, churches, restaurants, apothecaries, stores and offices and more buildings whiz past us. Pearl kept one eye on the dirt road and the other on the Poketch.

Pearl made a right turn on a forked road two blocks later as I trailed after him. He had guided me to a barren plaza, a huge marble water fountain erected in the middle of the plaza. Behind the fountain was a rather fancy hotel named _Orgulho dos Céus_.

We entered naturally.

Pearl and I checked in at the front counter and asked for two individual suites. The receptionist said that there were only suites for two left and to find another hotel if we wanted our preferred arrangements.

"We'll stay in one of your suites," I managed to say, feeling awkward.

Pearl forked over a wad of Poke Dollars to the receptionist, who went beneath the counter and rummaged through the drawers until she found our key. She accepted the currency, checked our IDs and dropped the key in Pearl's palm. The receptionist told us to have a wonderful time here.

That was how Pearl and I ended up being roommates at a resort on Six Island.

 **Pearl's PoV.**

After Tina and I had went to our suite, we settled in and called Red later on that day. He already knew about Xavier and Yvonne's conversation. Red was relieved we were okay nonetheless. Tina had asked if she had really seen Bianca collapse and taken. Red had confirmed her observation and mentioned that White was unconscious, which had distressed Tina tremendously.

It was fortuitous that Tina and I had stayed at Six Island; the evening news anchorman had warned us on television about an incoming micro-storm coming from the east. There was a hurricane raging in the ocean and the anchorman said that until the Meteorology Institute gave the okay, the Sevii Islands Archipelago residents and tourists shouldn't travel away from the islands lest they wanted to be caught in the hurricane or micro-storm.

That was the cheeriest news I had received all day. It didn't help much that Tina was going on food strike by refusing to eat. I had told her she wasn't doing White much of a favor if she were to die tomorrow and leave her sweet, darling princess all alone. The remark had made me think of Ruri and I wondered if she were all right.

I woke up the next morning to an incredibly darkened suite. Tina was on the bed, wrapped in the hotel's navy covers. Her dark hair was sticking upward as if she had inserted her fingers into an electrical socket.

I got off the floor and started getting dressed quickly and quietly. I slid out of the suite and rode the elevator to the cafeteria, where I purchased breakfast. Tina already agreed to buy lunch last night as it was only fair.

I went upstairs, a Simply Orange bottle in one hand and a _horchata_ in the other. When I opened the door to the suite, I found the lamp was on. A happy Tina was still in bed, the straps to her mother-of-pearl nightgown crooked. In her hand was her C-Gear, Red's voice drifting from the speaker.

Tina yawned hugely and ruffled her mane of jet-black, making it untidier than ever.

"Morning," she said cheerfully. "White's awake!"

I smiled.

"That's good news," I said. "Now that she's up and about, you should eat. I got your favorite kind of breakfast burrito, so don't you worry! I made sure there was no pulp in the Simply Orange juice!"

I rummaged through the brown paper bag until my hand grasped Tina's burrito. I fished it out of the bag and brandished it at a groggy Tina. After she gave me a death glare, I chortled and tossed her the breakfast burrito. Meanwhile I sat on the edge of the bed, unwrapped my egg, cheese and sausage burrito and ate as ceremoniously as I could.

"You should track him down," Red suggested. "I have a hard time believing it was chance you three met."

I swallowed the morsels in my mouth before bursting into speech.

"Are you sure?" I asked; I wasn't big on destiny or fate concepts.

"Yes," Red said. "Y told me something interesting about the Kalosian Pokemon League. Kalos follows their monarchy first and the Pokemon Champion second. If it weren't for _La Dynastie et la Maison des D'Anneauarc, Enfants de Kalos_ \- Y's family - X would be considered the symbol of Kalos. In other words, X has limited power in Kalos."

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked impatiently.

"I agree," Tina said confusedly. "I'm not following you, Red."

"What's west of the Sevii Islands Archipelago?" Red pressed us.

"Hoenn," Tina and I said instantaneously. "But the Sevii Islands are neutral."

"Not exactly," Red said darkly. "The Sevii Islands have strong ties to Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. Lorelei and X are two prominent Trainers from the Sevii Islands. They have a healthy respect for Kanto, especially X. If Kalos weren't so hung up on their old-fashioned ideas and rivalry with Hoenn, then the Furvum Imperium utopia we plan to stop would be one step closer to being realized."

My mind drifted to the day Furvum Imperium had been in Floaroma Town. It had turned out I was lured there as a diversion tactic, whereas Rubeus's right-hand man and his band of followers marched to Canalave City and used their Pokemon to Battle Pokemon Trainers. When the Pokemon Trainers had lost, they were captured alongside their Pokemon. Some reappeared under the influence of the enemies and lured those they were friend or family with to their side. Western Sinnoh was in worse shape than Eastern Sinnoh and the Battle Zone.

Then Arceus had went silent and Sinnoh deteriorated further. We Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Elite Four and other prominent Trainers were blamed for the inability to save the Sinnoeans whom had been claimed by Furvum Imperium. We had a feeling that Furvum Imperium had drowned out Cresselia's voice and were using Darkrai for their personal gain.

Furvum Imperium had justified their means as beginning the world anew.

"X was steadfastly loyal to Green," Tina said suddenly. "His devotion to her was . . . could it possibly be . . . .?"

"What?" I wondered.

Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"It was a silly thought," she assured me. "I understand where you're coming from, Red. You think that the Sevii Islands' neutrality might not be entirely neutral. Sometimes neutrality chooses the side of the oppressor."

"You're thinking strategically," Red noticed. "You sound cute whenever you strategize, did I ever tell you that?"

I almost choked on my breakfast burrito. Now Red was making me feel like the worst significant other to Sapphire. I knew Sapphire missed Ruri and I dearly but she wasn't one for compliments and mushiness. If I tried to talk to her the way Red did with Platina, she'd kick my ass.

I knew from experience.

" _I_ think you two should get a room," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just phone Sapphire," Red suggested. "You don't have to eavesdrop."

I turned tomato red.

Holding my burrito aloft, I said, "I was listening and eating! You two could continue whispering sweet nothings with me present! I'm not offended at all. Just go ahead and keep on ignoring me!"

Tina was redder than ever and fanning her face.

"There's the possibility X's working solo," she mused. "I'm pretty sure he knew about Green before Pearl told him. If we're talking about converting the Sevii Islands to the Order's side, that's a lot of effort and time better spent on -"

"What makes you think Furvum Imperium hasn't exploited the Sevii Islands already?" Red pointed out. "I'm positive that Ruby's -"

"Rubeus," I corrected Red venomously. "The pet nickname no longer fits him!"

Tina drew herself upward.

"I understand your logic. X's influence in Kalos is limited, which isn't the case in his homeland. He shares jurisdiction with Lorelei and probably signed a new treaty with Rubeus. We can't eliminate the possibility Rubeus has violated the treaty if there were any loopholes. Pearl and I must investigate Lorelei later on.

"The Sevii Islands are on good terms with Hoenn and closer to them geographically than any other region. Kanto and Johto have made connections in recent years with the islands so naturally there's a division of loyalty. That's why the region called for neutrality. Even so, why didn't X reason with Y's - ?"

"Y's family would never listen to him," Red cut across her. " _La Dynastie et la Maison des D'Anneauarc_ is big on Social Darwinism and blood purity. Wealth, lineage and reputation matter a lot in Kalos and the D'Anneauarcs have all three. Kalosian society lives under a veneer of cruelty."

"That's what you meant by limited power," I realized. "X loves the Sevii Islands a lot."

"Enough to be influenced by Furvum Imperium," Tina said grimly. "You want X on our side and not theirs. You presume much, Red."

Red sighed.

"You're one of the few he has trouble reading," he pointed out. "That is, until you let your emotions get the best of you. I hate to ask, but will you accept this mission?"

"Of course, Red! As long as you look out for White, then I'll accept the mission."

"You have my word."

"Thank you," Tina said gratefully. "Is there a meeting today?"

"Yes," Red agreed. "It's going to start soon so I need to get ready. I miss you and Perla."

I gritted my teeth.

"I never should have told you my birth name," I groaned. "Use Pearl, will ya?"

Red laughed heartily before he hung up.

I surveyed Tina.

"I should fine you 1,000,000 Poke Dollars."

Tina smirked.

"For taking an impossible mission?" she said calmly. "Go ahead and fine me! Do you know what this means, Pearl?"

I mulled over the big picture and sewed the seemingly unconnected events together. Rubeus had the power of Mega Evolution though Xavier and Yvonne had it first and later us. I had a gut feeling Xavier still had the power on his side and for him to join forces with Furvum Imperium would be beyond disastrous.

Loathe as I was to admit it, Xavier being on our side again would be a huge asset. To have him as our foe would be . . . well, I didn't want to think about the possibility.

"We have to play X's game and win," I said glumly.

Tina nodded as she reached for her breakfast.

"I'll call White after breakfast," she decided, "and then we'll head into town and begin our mission."

 **N's PoV.**

After Platina and her best friend Pearl had disappeared, Red, Black, Silver and I wanted to help Iris and Drayden rebuild Opelucid City. Iris would hear nothing of it and said Skyla was waiting for us with a chartered airplane at Misaltron City.

We had flown to the Pokemon Center in Misaltron where Skyla awaited us. I was under the impression that Misaltron City was a cargo airfield. Skyla had admitted that was partially true; Misaltron had plans to develop the airfield into an airport two years from now. Red had revealed that Kanto and Johto were almost finished with their respective airports before I could ask why he had flown here with his Pokemon.

It had taken approximately seventeen hours for us to leave Misaltron City and arrive at New Bark Town. Silver had approached me sometime after we had gotten settled inside Manor Kaneshiro and asked me to take a walk with him outside.

Silver had bombarded me with questions immediately after we stepped foot onto the terrace. When he had asked me what my mother'd looked like, I was kind enough to divulge a short description of her: a regally beautiful blunette with crystal blue eyes.

When he'd asked me for her name, my mind went blank. I didn't know my mother's first name. How was that even possible? Now that I thought about it, I seldom remembered anything about her.

My eyesight had become blurry at the realization and I had stifled a sniffle. I felt as if I had done my mom a great disservice by failing to remember her. What kind of son was I?

I had returned to White's room, her second cousin Aurelia present. She'd shared stories with me about Silver. As much as I hated to admit it, there was an inexplicable connection between the man and myself.

I was later cornered by a teenage girl who bore a striking resemblance to me, except for her eyes - her eyes were _crystal blue_. She had introduced herself as Artemisia, daughter of Silver. I had paled when she'd mentioned Silver, and I'd told her that I would talk with Silver eventually.

Silver and Artemisia had struggled to keep their distance from me. Meanwhile I was plagued with the inability to recall my mother entirely, White's unconsciousness and the revelation that I might be Gray Melinoe, the missing son of Silver. I was just remembering what Blake had said about my biological father when White awakened.

I was very happy that she woke up, though that turned out to be the catalyst for me visiting Silver and Artemisia, who were both in _Kinjō Gyoen_. Black had explained that it was a huge backyard, which was a severe understatement.

I saw the trickster in the company of Silver before he excused himself. Black and I crossed paths without so much a word or glance at each other although there was tension in the air. As soon as I stationed myself in front of Silver, there was a pregnant pause. Even the eventual arrival of Artemisia and her Bayleef didn't break it.

Silver whistled and a leonine Pokemon with shaggy sepia fur and a wispy light mane materialized out of nowhere. The aura around the Pokemon was raw and powerful, just like Zekrom's.

"We should go to the swimming hole," Silver suggested. "It's nice enough out here for a walk."

"You could ride Entei to the swimming hole," Artemisia said hopefully.

Entei drew itself upward, looking rather haughty and dignified.

 _I_ _shall not deign to such reckless transportation for your children,_ it thought. _Your daughter thinks of me as a common mule rather than a proud and majestic Pokemon!_

"Pompous fool," Silver muttered. "If you don't want your hide ruined, then I suggest not running around the region at the speed of light!"

Entei trudged across the meadow and onto the sidewalk that led to a small shrine. Artemisia and Bayleef trailed behind the Legendary Pokemon rumored to set off volcanoes with but a bark. Silver and I glanced at one another before following suit.

As soon as Entei reached the shrine, it made a sharp left turn. Artemisia and Bayleef paused in front of the shrine, my female look-alike dropping her bow and wrenching open the cypress doors.

Artemisia knelt in front of the shrine and tilted her head. Her face relaxed as she closed her eyes and started to pray.

My mind drifted to Entei. Why was I able to hear the Legendary Pokemon? Why did it feel so familiar to me?

"Natural," Silver said suddenly.

I flinched. Silver had never addressed me by name before. His silvery-white eyes studied me as if I were a puzzle that needed to be solved. I could see why he thought of me as a puzzle; I too viewed myself as a puzzle that was missing several pieces - pieces of my lost memories. In order to solve the puzzle, I had to insert each piece in its proper place one by one.

"You're not big on small talk, are you?" I observed.

Silver made a deep, rumbling sound in his throat. For a split second, I thought that I angered him. He examined me and I realized that he was uncomfortable. Silver reached under his blazer and pulled out a medallion that glowed as if it were bathed in liquid moonlight. He twisted and turned it absently - just the way I did with my Menger Sponge whenever I was lost in thought or beyond nervous.

Entei turned around and locked eyes with me. It raised its bushy brows quizzically.

Silver's stride became wider as he power walked toward Entei.

"I'm not good with angsty teenagers," he confessed. "Or people. I'm not really a social Butterfree."

He tucked the medallion inside his blazer as Entei, he and I entered a gate with a cypress roof supported by unpainted colossal pillars over it; the architecture here mirrored Ecruteak and Violet City's, two of the most traditional cities in Johto.

I stared at the fantastic traditional architecture.

"Does your friend Gold descend from a feudal family?" I couldn't help asking.

Silver nodded.

"The Kaneshiro clan were _daimyo_ in feudal times," he answered. "If you want to know more about the family legacy, go and ask Gold. He'll be more than happy to regale you with stories passed down through the generations."

Entei drew close to a grandiose building painted magnolia-white-and-apricot. The roof was fashioned out of copper shingles supported by two beams that shielded the open doorway from the sun. Entei went inside the room and disappeared.

"The original _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ used to sleep inside that building when it had wooden shingles," Silver informed me. "It belonged to the Teisoukawa clan when they'd lived in Wakaba province with the Kaneshiro clan. According to Gold, the Teisoukawas and sword vanished without a trace centuries ago. His ancestors forged a replica and set it inside the pedestal. Supposedly the Teisoukawa heirloom had belonged to Parthenos."

"Then it's the Void Stone," I deduced. "Parthenos is associated with the Void Stone."

"Is that what they call the sword in Unova?" an unimpressed Silver asked.

"I guess so," I confirmed. "Kris probably has the Void Stone since she's a member of the Platinum Trinity. Or the God Stone."

Silver's face darkened.

"Kris wasn't a member of the Platinum Trinity. If that were the case, then Soul wouldn't be here."

"How was Kris taken?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

Silver's face crumpled. Saying that he looked as if he were in agony was putting it much too lightly; Silver's look was so heart-wrenching and tormenting that it was pretty much indescribable.

"I can't talk about it," he said in a small voice.

"I didn't mean to stir up bad memories," I apologized.

There was a shuffling of footsteps behind us and I turned around to see Artemisia and Bayleef entering the vast courtyard. Artemisia's eyes widened when she settled her eyes on Silver.

"Dad!" Artemisia cried as she dashed over to us.

"I'm fine, Artemis," Silver said weakly.

I stepped back, feeling rather upset at myself.

Artemisia wheeled around and arched one eyebrow.

"I know not what you've done to upset Dad. But I demand an explanation!"

"Drop it, Artemis," Silver said between his teeth. "Natural asked me about _that night_ , all right? I didn't expect that he'd be so straightforward about it!"

"Bay," Bayleef pleaded.

Artemisia scrutinized me for a while before calming herself down.

"I'm protective of my own," she said. "Whenever they are hurt, it's the norm for me to jump to their rescue. You were at the end of my temper. I hope forgiveness can be found within yourself."

I knew Artemisia was asking for my forgiveness intuitively. I just knew for some reason.

"Apology accepted," I accepted. "Just don't be so hotheaded next time."

We resumed our journey through the enormous courtyard. I gazed at the ceremonial building where Entei was.

"Will Entei be all right?" I voiced.

"You don't need to worry about Entei," Silver promised. "It's a free spirit. Entei would probably show at the _Kinjō Gyoen_."

"Didn't we just leave from there?" I asked stupidly.

Artemisia half-turned around, her crystal blue orbs twinkling with excitement.

"You'll know _Kinjō Gyoen_ when you see it! I can assure you of that, Natural."

Artemisia and Silver were gesturing at the myriad of buildings spread throughout the courtyard, Artemisia disclosing historical facts about the building she was pointing at. I felt that our walk was more of an engaging tour by the minute.

"Y and Z live there when it's summertime," Artemisia went on. "White and Platina take up residence there whenever they visit during the springtime or wintertime, but there have been times where we welcome them here in the fall."

Silver had a faraway look on his face.

"The Kaneshiros don't associate that much with the olden clans. Their affluent lifestyle's unorthodox, that much I can tell you."

Artemisia pointed out the indoor hot springs and pool, recreational center, Pokemon Battle arena and fitness center to me. We were approaching a stately wooden gate now.

"Where do you and Artemisia live?" I wondered.

"We live on the western side of the estate with Danaë," Artemisia said promptly. "Gold, Soul, 'Relia and Al live in the northern section."

Silver opened the wooden gate and pushed it forward. Beyond lied a jade green carriage house that overlooked several groves, the closest being a cypress one. Bayleef ran toward the cypress grove, Silver, Artemisia and I following suit.

There was something about the wilderness that made me feel youthful and alive; a feeling that was dampened considerably whenever I lingered too long in civilization. I felt in my element whenever I heard the environment and Pokemon breathing in conjunction. Everything in the universe sang songs and Mother Nature was no different.

The gentle breeze sang melodious requiems as we stepped foot onto a meadow. The meadow was wedged in a large glade, the sound of rushing water ripping through the beautiful silence. I searched for the noise with Artemisia and Silver and saw a crystalline creek below me, the translucent water rippling and bubbling as it ran by lazily. The shore was composed of rounded stones as pale as snow. There was a simple bridge arching over the creek, natural and false stones hewn in the structure.

And that was just one of the bridges. I noticed another bridge and then another and yet another.

"Six bridges," I counted. "How large is the Kaneshiro estate?"

"There's an earthen enclosure around the estate," Artemisia said matter-of-factly. "Dad measured it out of boredom; it came out to be 1,300 meters from north to south and 700 meters from east to west."

My jaw dropped as I converted meters to miles mentally and computed the mathematics.

"So are you saying that it's 4,300 feet from north to south and 2,300 feet from east to west?" I said almost inaudibly.

Silver, who had his Pokegear Calculator app open, flicked the app to the right and closed it.

"You're quick with mathematical calculations."

"Formulas and calculations come naturally to me," I said sheepishly. "I want to see more of this place."

A small smile crossed Silver's face as he plunged his hands in his pockets.

Today's events were a lot better than I had envisioned. Silver wasn't as harsh and intimidating as I thought he'd be. I was intrigued by Silver and Artemisia.

They believed I was their own flesh and blood. Was that even a possibility? Artemisia resembled me very much so I couldn't help but _not_ have hope.

I just hoped that their claims were true and no one's heart got broken.

 **Gold's PoV.**

After I shut the door, I delved straight into deep thought.

When I had become Johto-Kanto Pokemon Champion, I was over the moon. I had imagined that cute girls would flock to me like Combee to honey. What Lance had failed to tell me was that fame and glory came at steep prices. Many of my fans would be people who'd jumped on the bandwagon. Their loyalty to Gold Kaneshiro the Johto-Kanto Pokemon Champion was really superficial and fleeting.

After I had found out that the then-Johto-Kanto Pokemon Champion was also viewed as an exemplar, I almost cracked. That was too much pressure for an eleven year old to handle alone. That was probably why Yellow and Green had watched over me from afar until they'd felt it was safe for Red and I to face-off at Mt. Silver.

 _"What if you're wrong, Gold?"_ Red had asked me hesitantly. _"There's no guarantee –"_

 _"It sounds as if you've already given up before you even tried, Red!"_ I had chastised him. _"You don't know if Blue won't reconcile with you. Then again, how do you know that Blue will reconcile with you? You have a strong pair of legs, Red. Head down the summit and move forward. Don't try to make reasons why you can't – they're excuses! So what if you're afraid? Fear's proof that you're aware of the risks! If there's one thing I've learned about life, it can't be truly lived without a bit of risk!"_

 _"Do you know why I keep coming back, Red?"_ Green had asked him. _"Because you'd shown me kindness when I only knew cruelty! You_ _'d_ _brought me_ _to my senses no matter how hard I tried to resist. I wanted to repay the favor. Besides . . . you'd promised Yellow and me that if we ever found a formidable opponent, you'll leave Mt. Silver! We succeeded!"_

 _"We'll all go down Mt. Silver together!"_ Yellow had said. _"We're not leaving Mt. Silver until you do!"_

That was the beginning of Red's and my _beautiful_ bromance. We had decided eventually that I would become Johto Pokemon Champion whilst Red would reclaim the Kanto Pokemon Champion title. The Indigo Plateau (I didn't care much about their rules and regulations because I found them unreasonable) disapproved of our actions and had attempted to revoke the title from me. Long story short, I'd defended my Championship title like the boss I was and no longer associated myself with the Indigo Plateau. The Johtonese Gym Leaders decided to establish a city where we'd have our own Pokemon League - Chrysanthemum City.

The other Pokemon League Champions understood Red and I in a way our rivals and friends didn't. We were under constant pressure. Enough was never enough. Eventually it may make one snap.

That might be one of the reasons Red had founded the secret society known as the Order of the Acacia. He had wanted me to be leader originally because I'd bridged the gap between Johto and Kanto. I'd turned down his offer because I wasn't the best choice for leadership.

I leaned further against the wall and slid the Pokegear in my pocket. I was one hundred percent sure Red had sensed my anxiety and sent me out here so I could clear my head.

The Pokegear vibrated and I pulled it out; Morty's name was displayed on the Caller ID. I answered his call readily.

"What's up, Morty?" I greeted him.

"My mystical powers had informed me about the meeting in progress," Morty answered. "I suppose Whitney said that I wouldn't be able to make it there."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Are you calling to say that she's right or wrong?"

"She's right for the time being," Morty admitted grudgingly. "If it weren't for the Kimono Girls, I'd be there."

He hung up.

That left me to enter the thought realm again. I thought about the events that happened over the last few days: Silver had followed Ruri, the Siren of Chaos, to Unova and crossed paths with a male teenager who bore a striking resemblance to Artemisia. Then Pearl just so happened to come out from the shadows of Sinnoh to save Silver and Black from the Furvum Imperium girl. Pearl then proceeded to join Platina in a Battle Royale against Rubeus that had no victor. I knew Pearl and Platina were in the Sevii Islands with _Xavier Salvador_ of all people. Xavier had called Yvonne randomly out of the blue and left us with more questions than answers. White had lost Bianca and Platina temporarily so I had no idea what she felt, and White's childhood friend Cheren turned out to be Jasmine's estranged little brother who was crushing on Bianca _hard_.

Pearl and Sapphire were somehow involved in this. I'd known Pearl since we were children, so I wasn't a stranger to his way of thinking. Silver and Black knew how they were involved and vehemently denied it. If it had anything to do with Kris, then Silver should let Soul and I in the loop.

I understood Silver was Kris's fiancé and Artemisia and Gray's father. Notwithstanding those facts, Kris was Soul's biological sister and my childhood friend. We had just as much right as Silver did to search for Kris. Why would he trust Black and Artemisia with such information and not us? Did he even tell Artemisia?

I heaved a deep sigh. I wish that I was able to keep a calm and collected appearance like Red. It was impossible for him to _not_ be concerned about Platina. I envied his ability to project a suave attitude at the meeting despite his personal feelings.

Disembodied murmurs rippled through the lobby and broke my reverie. As I slipped the Pokegear back in my pocket, I sat forward. Aurelia and Zelda were dragging a rather hesitant White towards me, both sporting devilish smirks. Tesla and Jean were flanking their sides and I thought about Kohaku snoozing away in the conference room. Red's Pikachu was trailing behind them, his eyes fixed on White.

I couldn't bear to look at my little cousin right now. White reminded me of Platina except for a few glaring mistakes. The mistakes didn't detract from her likeness to her mother, a person I cared about greatly, and one I couldn't help at the moment geographically. The aching hole in my heart proved how incompetent I was at protecting those dearest to me when they needed me the most.

I shared that quality with Red.

Then I felt awful about thinking of Platina and not Albina. Albina had entered the Ilex Forest two days ago, promising that she would call me once she exited the forest.

I was attempting to rationalize the deep emotions I was feeling rather than dealing with the repressed emotions threatening to overwhelm me. I had to keep my personal feelings in check and not let anyone except Soul know how I was reacting to everything. I didn't want my friends influenced by my anxiety and concern inadvertently.

Emotions were as fickle as the seas. Even when you rationalize them, they still don't make much sense. I was lost in the labyrinth of my own feelings. Did that even make any sense?

"Why are you staring at me with so much intensity?" White asked me curiously.

I flinched; I hadn't realized I was staring at White the entire time.

An idea sprang in mind just then and I decided to roll with it. I walked over to the trio, circled around White and took extreme care to not step on Pikachu's tail lest I wanted to be shocked by the electric mouse. Yes, I have been shocked by the rodent countless times.

I examined White as if she were a piece of artwork on display at a museum. White carried herself as if she were a seasoned warrior; she had a forced look of courage plastered on her face while holding back sadness, hopefulness and worry. White had a long way to go before she perfected that facial expression - her eyes reflected her heart and her mouth wasn't set properly.

I grasped my chin.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said airily. "I'm making mental comparisons between Platina and you!"

White arched her eyebrows; her cheeks were rosy red.

"She's everything I'm not," she said tonelessly. "I want to be just as strategic, strong and composed as her."

Aurelia and Zelda gazed at a solemn White and then at me. Zelda's ruby red eyes made me a bit unsettled whereas Aurelia's honey gold ones gave me hope. They wanted me to help them in whichever way I could.

"You can't be Platina no matter how hard you try," I said seriously. "Why would you want to be cold and rational? You're a mixture of both Platina and Red."

White tore her eyes off me.

"I want to be just as stoic as she is, Gold," she insisted.

"Pika," Pikachu said unhappily.

Aurelia flipped her hair.

"You can't be her," she said reassuringly. "I know you're having difficulty with your emotions right now but you can't just shut them out."

"Todo," Tesla agreed.

I bowed my head. Aurelia and Zelda wanted me to call White out on her attitude. But was it really my place to do that? I wasn't her parental figure; Red was. It should be Red's place and not mine.

I jabbed my thumb at White's chest.

"I wasn't comparing your personalities, White. I was comparing your body types! Just look at the clothes Y gave you; they don't conceal the fact that you're barely a B-cup! At least your chest size is bigger than Z's."

Zelda's cheeks flamed as she folded her arms over her bosom.

"How do you know I'm flat-chested, you dirty old man?" she said heatedly.

I smirked.

"Don't let me handle your laundry, Z," I told her simply. "We wouldn't be having this discussion if you weren't so obsessed with trendsetting!"

"Aren't you going to do something, 'Relia?" Zelda demanded.

Aurelia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her earlobe.

"Are you going back on your word, Z? The first rule of being a prankster is keeping your promises! I have an excellent memory and I remember you promised to help me get White to smile."

Zelda stomped her foot, frustrated.

"But why Gold?" she wanted to know.

Aurelia's eyes twinkled.

"It doesn't matter," she teased Zelda.

White threw a sour look at Aurelia before folding her arms over her chest; she was as red as a tomato now.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked my daughter. "I don't think much of Gold's sense of humor. I feel exposed and harassed!"

"Oh, I'm not harassing you!" My smirk was as big as the Cheshire Cat's now. "You have the same chest size as your old lady did when she was sixteen. Not to mention that she was dating people. Now that I think about it, you're old enough to start dating!"

Aurelia glanced at me with smoldering golden orbs.

"If White can date, then so can I," she said serenely.

I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No, Aurelia!" I said firmly. "You can't have a boyfriend!"

"Why not?" Aurelia demanded. "Silver and Y would allow Artemis and Z to have boyfriends!"

"Mama never talked to me about boys," Zelda reminded her. "Gold beat her to the punch."

"Silver's always away so Artemis would _totally_ be able to have a boyfriend," Aurelia sighed.

White burst into hysterics at my daughter's words and so did I.

Artemisia's suitors would be driven away by her _yumi_ or Silver himself. As for White, Platina would _definitely_ encourage friendship before love. Red stated he would imprison White. Whether he'd really do that or not was merely speculation at this point in time.

I couldn't speak for Yvonne.

However the idea of Aurelia or Albina finding love and leaving Soul and I forever was enough to make me upset.

"You're too young, 'Relia," I informed her. "I'm afraid you'll get your heart broken and your outlook on love would be forever ruined by some jerk or womanizer."

"Weren't you a ladies' man and womanizer?" White said loudly. "Aren't you being -?"

"Hypocritical?" I supplied. "I know, White. But we're all hypocritical; no one's perfect. If everyone were perfect, utopias would exist. I think the world wouldn't be beautiful if utopias existed."

"What's wrong with utopias?" Aurelia challenged me. "A world where we can live without conflict would be great!"

"A world where you can live without conflict is stagnant and empty! How would we ever be able to grow and change? How would we be able to make mistakes and learn from them?" I articulated. "You'd be safe from everything but what fun would that be?"

Zelda regarded me.

"Mama said I wouldn't understand," she ventured, "and I don't. Why wouldn't you want to live in a perfect world where you could be safe from anything?"

 _Because Furvum Imperium desires it!_ I thought instantly. _The Platinum Trinity's powers come from Arceus; legends state that the impossible is made possible if their powers come together in a concentrated area. Once Furvum Imperium's dream is realized, I think they'll declare themselves the new rulers of the Utopian world. Platina desired a world like that once upon a time and so did I. But to force your good intentions on to others isn't any different from committing an evil act!_

"Because I think a utopia would rob us of what life has to offer," I argued. "A life you live in a Utopian world would hardly be called life at all."

White's eyes were glazed over. I knew she was uninterested in philosophical subjects, unlike Aurelia. She only cared about Pokemon, her friends and family, food, swimming, reading, gardening and video games.

"I'm fine with how the world works," White said. "In my opinion, these kind of conversations aren't interesting."

"If you're not one for philosophy," Aurelia disagreed. "Are you saying you're okay with how Bianca and Platina were ripped away from you?"

White blanched.

"Why do you think that I'm okay with their situations? Of course I'm not okay!" she said, her voice rising several octaves.

Zelda studied White.

"We know you're not, but those who don't know you won't know if you're hiding your pain or just don't care," she pointed out.

I looked at my Pokegear.

"I really should return to the meeting," I said apologetically. "Why won't you lovely ladies knit, gossip or flirt?"

I walked away from the three of them, wrenched the door open and entered the conference room.

"Sit down, Gold," a voice drifted from the projector screen.

The projector screen displayed a broodingly handsome man with a shock of dark brown hair, oak green eyes and alabaster skin. A supple hand rested under his angular chin.

Blue Oak had joined the meeting through Skype.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to add Ruri and Yvonne's perspectives this chapter but they're being moved to the next chapter. White and Black's perspectives are coming next chapter and maybe a Ferriswheelshipping moment. Drop a review and this is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123,_ _Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal,_ _Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back


	10. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or _Pokemon Adventures/Special_. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either ****_History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 _History - History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide - Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The novel takes place in Johto and the Sevii Islands.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the rather long wait. I got my laptop back up and running and then I lost the original draft of chapter 8/10. Then University started and now I'm taking Physics and Calculus III for fall. That's my excuse. Meanwhile I've been keeping tabs on _Pokemon Generations_ and homework.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ruri's perspective has been moved to the next chapter. It'll be well worth the wait hopefully. I want to address those whom reviewed/favorited/followed _History_ and _Eventide_.**

greenangel77: I need some levity in this story. It's getting more and more serious as everything's being woven together. I enjoyed exploring the familial relationships and there will be chapters on that in the future. Ruri's perspective has been pushed to next chapter for plot reasons. Thank you for the compliment.

striah (aka Guest): The flashback took place this month and I happened to update the chapter this month. Eerie. Don't underestimate Gold and Pearl even though they provide levity - they're formidable opponents. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

VelvetPancake: Your name just got me hungry xD I'm glad you read them thoroughly and you think it's amazing. I've been trying to write more with emotion and if you can feel it, then I'm glad I'm doing my job. Everything's connected directly or indirectly.

I will.

Kumiko-chii: Thank you for favoriting and following _Eventide_. I hope to see you here.

Obl04960: Thank you for favoriting History. I hope you give _Eventide_ a try.

Lemon Limelight: Thank you for favoriting History. I hope you give Eventide a whirl.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Gold, Silver, X, Y, Ruby, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, _Pokemon Adventures/Special_ , _Pokemon Origins_ ). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations rather than _Adventures/Special_ (Fanon!Cheren isn't the same as Game!Cheren - his family's from Johto and his sister's Jasmine of Olivine City).**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you the chapter "Awakening".**

* * *

 _"You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of a story, you have to go back to the beginning." - King Henry VIII, The Tudors_

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _." - Google definition_

* * *

 **Silver's PoV.**

Artemisia spun around after we exited the glade, a broad grin on her face. Whereas Natural had an all-too familiar brave face on, one I used quite often. I didn't blame the adoptive son of Emerald Birch/Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius (an invisible hand was holding my heart as I thought that and applied pressure) for being skeptical about my claims. Artemisia and I locked eyes just then, the greenhead donning a brave face. I could tell she was happy we were spending quality time together after being apart for a while. However, she felt as if the last two days were too perfect and wondered just how long her luck would hold out.

Natural fixed his silvery-white eyes on me.

"Ghetsis, Concordia and Anthea are my family," he said regrettably. "There's nothing on the planet that can change my mind about that. I know Ghetsis and I are on the outs right now though I'm sure he'll forgive me. He's always been strict."

Artemisia's grin was gone and a worry line formed between her eyebrows.

"I fear to ask what you mean by strict," she said quietly. "But it can't be helped; what do you mean by strict?"

Natural hung his head, tendrils of tea green hiding his visage.

"Are you going to take a page out of White's book, Artemisia?" he said in a low voice. "Tell me not to forgive him and be the better person?"

I threw my head back and started barking with laughter. Natural looked at me with much confusion whilst Artemisia shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but you're kidding yourself if you think White understands you profoundly."

"Red mentioned that while she was comatose," Natural murmured.

Before I could answer, my Pokegear vibrated. I pulled it out and saw that I'd received a text from Gold:

 _Blue wants you here. Now._

I gripped the Pokegear tighter and stared at Bayleef, Natural and Artemisia; my daughter was plucking the string of her _yumi_ , glum.

"I have to attend the Order meeting," I said apologetically. "I'll make it up to you, Artemis, Natural."

Just as I turned around, Natural shot a hand at my shoulder.

"What makes you think White doesn't understand me?" he demanded.

I stood as still as time.

"She holds everybody to an impossibly high standard," I said. "The kid's also a master at self-deception."

"What formula would help her?" Natural said pleadingly. "If self-deception's the reason why Reshiram won't listen to her, then -"

"Some equations can't be solved logically," I interrupted; I shrugged off Natural's hand, slipped my Pokegear in my pocket and walked away from a disappointed Artemisia and avid Natural.

I arrived at the lobby fifteen minutes later, having navigated through the _Kinjou Gyoen_. I heard whispering voices from heavenward and looked up to find the source. Aurelia, Zelda, Zelda's Fennekin and White were on a bridge, Zelda sitting on top of the elm baluster.

White faced the duo.

"So what's the Order of the Acacia?" she asked curiously. "Red, Gold, Silver and Y won't tell me anything about it."

Aurelia held a silk-wrapped rod aloft and brandished it; a thick ribbon uncurled itself and fell downward.

"It's a secret society," she explained. "Supposedly Red, Blue and Green founded it when they were sixteen."

I sighed internally; Aurelia was getting more and more creative with her methods of eavesdropping. It seemed as if she wasn't aware of my presence yet. Meanwhile Zelda flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yellow also founded it when she was fourteen," she added. "I turn thirteen in a week so I _totally_ should be able to join the Order of the Acacia."

Aurelia sighed.

"We've been through this already, Z," she said tiredly. "There's an age restriction on Order recruits. Dad told me the age for Johto was originally fourteen until Red moved it to sixteen. Red's leader by the way."

Shock flitted across Red's daughter's face.

"Does this mean Red was near me the entire time?" White asked, half-hurt, half-hopeful.

Zelda folded her arms against her chest.

"I thought you hated his guts," she remembered.

White's eyes welled up as her mouth parted.

"He's my father," she said softly. "I think I judged him too harshly for many things. Knowing him, he already forgave me."

"You know I can hear you three, right?" I shouted from below.

They flinched. Zelda's sudden start caused her to fall over in a graceful curve and through the air, her dark mane fanning outward.

"Z!" Aurelia and White cried. "Do something, Silver!"

Zelda was flailing her arms as she descended to the ground. I broke into a run and extended my arms outward, Zelda dropping in my embrace. I grunted as my knees buckled beneath her weight. A white Zelda fluttered her eyelids, revealing her set of ruby red eyes.

"S-Silver," she stammered. "Thank you. I was so scared."

I glared at her, the girl quailing under it.

"Don't tell Mama about what happened," Zelda pleaded.

I loosened my grip on Zelda and deposited her to the floor. As she regained her balance, Aurelia and White came over, relieved.

"Maybe I should," I threatened. "You're too reckless, Z! If your mother knew the lengths you go through to eavesdrop, you'd be wishing it was me scolding you!"

I rounded on Aurelia and White, whom were blanching.

"What were you thinking?" I said harshly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Silver," Zelda said guiltily. "Don't hold them responsible; I was the one stupid enough to think I wouldn't fall from that height. I swear, I'm sorry I scared you!"

I arched an eyebrow.

"What exactly makes you think I'm scared?" I challenged her.

"Artemis scolds her the same way you do," Aurelia responded fearlessly. "You two act extremely similar when upset. Except she doesn't have this thing with glaring," she added tentatively as I stared her down.

I almost blushed out of pride at being compared to Artemisia.

"Flattery won't get you out of this easily," I promised Aurelia.

Aurelia regarded me.

"I'm just speaking the truth," she said.

White embraced Zelda tightly, Zelda saying, "You're ruining my get-up, White!"

"I'm happy you're fine," White said warmly. "Just hire a stunt double next time you need to take a plunge, all right?"

Zelda just grinned as she extricated herself from White's embrace, smoothing out her dress. My work here was done. I turned on my heel though White grasped me by the arm and wheeled me around forcefully. Her stare was rather intense.

"I want to know the truth," she said. "You're not one for sugar-coating, Silver. Will you tell me?"

I stiffened, biting my lip.

"That's not your question, is it?" I murmured.

"No."

"Then I know your question," I ventured, "and its answer. You don't have the right to get angry with me now."

White looked completely and utterly unsurprised, not to mention calm. Her grip slackened and I tore my arm free. I threw her one warning glare as I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I had no patience for her hormonal outbursts; Blue required my attendance.

"Red acts cheerful and happy, but he feels lonely," White said sadly. "I was jealous of him paying more attention to Mom instead of me but - but - it wasn't the way I perceived it."

I froze in my tracks and half-glanced at the brunette, astounded. Her words had a hold on me and I couldn't help but be impressed at her insight. Even so, White stared straight through me - almost as if I were a window.

"I always thought it would be great if Dad and Mom raised me but they would be more devoted to the Order, just like you, Y, Gold and Soul.

"He seems alone," White finished.

I examined White carefully, her eyes adjusting to survey my face.

"I can't say I truly understand Red," I admitted. "Few people do. He's really good at his role."

White's eyes widened and her hand balled into a fist over her bosom.

"By acting flawless and infallible?" she asked. "What kind of person would sign up for that lifestyle? Nobody should undergo that kind of emotional pressure alone."

My Pokegear rang again and I pulled it out of my pocket. The text was from Red this time around.

It said:

 _Blue wants an audience with White._

I looked at White, half-curious, half-anxious. Those who knew Blue Oak personally weren't too thrilled whenever he summoned them forth. Red must be beside himself if Blue wanted to address his goddaughter.

Aurelia, who was reading the text over my shoulder, paled.

"I'm not sure whether it's good or bad White has an audience with Blue," she said apprehensively.

Zelda frowned.

"You should be more worried about White getting V.I.P. access to the conference -" she paused mid-sentence as I threw her a micro-stick voice recorder.

"We never crossed paths," I told Aurelia and she. "Now take your leave."

"Will White be fine?" Zelda asked as she treated the micro-stick with care.

I nodded.

"We'll be holding you to that," Aurelia promised.

She and Zelda exited the lobby.

Something told me Red's childhood friend, fellow consul and chief strategist was orchestrating a grand plan, and White was one of the many layers in that very same plan.

"You're meeting Blue Oak," I informed a nervous White.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 8: Awakening_

* * *

 **White's PoV.**

Silver looked emotionless and stoic as usual. The air around him was calm, cool and collected. The lone wolf's lava red mane didn't detract from his badassery. I respected, admired and feared Silver simultaneously. He just seemed formidable and powerful without even trying. Although he'd never admit it, he was protective of those he considered his own.

He opened the door and we walked right in. Whitney Sakurada of Goldenrod, Bugsy Sunohara of Azalea, Gold, Yvonne and Red were sitting at the table. Yvonne waved at me, looking fashionably beautiful today. She sported a silvery-white shirt and billowy lavender hooped skirt with matching Mary Janes. Gold and Red were pretty much dressed the same. Silver steered me over to the projector screen and pushed me forwards.

"Hey!" Red cried.

As I threw a glare at an unperturbed Silver, he shrugged.

"Old habit," he said cheerfully. "She needs more weight on her since she's so delicate."

"I beg your pardon?" Yvonne said shrilly, deeply offended. "There's some things you shouldn't say to a lady, Silver!"

I gazed at Yvonne, blushing slightly.

"I'm not mad," I promised. "Silver's always been blunt to a fault."

"More like tactless," Yvonne muttered. "Aren't you going to defend your daughter, Red?"

Red and I locked eyes. I felt as if somebody had just given me a broken compass and I was stuck roaming a wasteland evermore. My hands developed sweat and I found myself wiping them on my shorts. Why did I feel as if the whole world was being thrust upon my shoulders? I could see my feelings reflected in Red's blood red eyes clearly.

"She can defend herself," Red said. "Just don't call White delicate again, Silv."

He sounded too lighthearted and I found myself wondering what his true emotions were.

"Hmph," Silver huffed, turning on one heel and marching over to the long table.

He flipped his mane of lava red and I was reminded of L'Oreal commercials as he sat next to Gold, who was pantomiming him.

Silver whacked Gold upside the head.

"Idiot."

"W-Why, hello to you, too," a cringing Gold said. "Was that really necessary?"

"Turn around," a voice commanded.

I bit my lip; I really disliked being bossed around as if I were some mindless doll.

"No," I said defiantly.

A collective gasp rippled throughout the room.

"Heh. It's been a while since someone talked to me like that," the voice said approvingly. "You've got spunk!"

I did a slow three-sixty before facing the projector screen. My mouth popped open as I stared at a broodingly handsome brunette with eyes the color of oak leaves, a white hand resting under his chin. He wore a similar outfit as the one in my dream.

"You're Blue Oak," I said breathlessly. "I'm actually looking at the arguably second-most powerful Pokemon Trainer alive right now. I mean, I h-had a dream about you."

Blue raised his eyebrows critically while my father bellowed, "WHAT?"

"Like sexual ones?" Gold said suddenly. "This should be worth hearing!"

"I feel sorry she's related to you," Bugsy said.

Red stormed over to me, grasped me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"Please tell me they're not sexual," he begged me. "You said you weren't that kind of girl!"

I turned my face to the side, throwing a dirty look at Gold.

"Of course I'm not that kind of girl," I assured Red. "Can you let go of me, D-D-Red? I need to _kill_ my perverted cousin."

"You always forget to," Gold smirked. "Probably because you love me too much and I don't blame you! I'd love me too."

"Don't encourage her!" Yvonne told him off. "She's probably writing your epitaph as we speak. Well, that's a grim thought. With that being said, it's in your best interest to let go of her, Red. You'll hurt her at this rate."

Red's gaze darkened. He loosened his hold on me and withdrew his hands.

"I didn't mean to go overboard," he said apologetically. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

Blue studied me as if I were a riddle he wanted to solve pronto.

"What kind of dream?" he asked. "Do tell, White."

I thought it best not to lie. I told him about dreaming of Pearl, Red and he trapped in a cave during that snowstorm. When I finished the story, a long silence ensued.

"I was caught in the snowstorm," Gold recalled. "Despite what you thought, I was _trying_ to find out Platina's location by asking the citizens."

"Where was his wing man Silver?" I wondered.

Silver snorted derisively.

"I'm _no one's_ wing man," he said haughtily.

Gold laughed.

"I guess she barked up the wrong tree," he teased Silver. "C'mon! Lighten up!"

He clapped Silver on the shoulder thrice.

"Don't touch me, Gold," Silver warned.

"You need your daily dose of affection," Gold insisted fearlessly, nudging an annoyed Silver.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?"

Red squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"He'll go crazy if he doesn't unwind," he reminded me. "Besides, Silver can handle himself just fine. It's you I'm worried about. Blue, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Blue waved his pen like a wand, his green eyes frosty.

"I seldom have second thoughts. You know this."

Bugsy rose from his chair, clutching an iPad close to his chest. He prodded me with a finger and showed me the Wikipedia page displayed on his tablet. At the top right corner was a patricianly handsome man with obsidian hair and glaucous blue eyes.

"Xavier Salvador's the Kalosian Pokemon Champion and the son of a famous Rhyhorn Rider," I began, "but I really don't know that much about him."

"He was my rival," Yvonne said. "He and I were Green's retainers; he was rather loyal to her."

"His loyalty to her's ironic," Gold remarked. "He came into the Order wanting to lead it and he found himself wanting to follow Green instead. You know, I always thought he had a thing for her, but he always denied it."

Yvonne sighed.

"I can't fault him," she cut across him. "You thought yourself a love expert when we were young."

"Enough," Blue said firmly. "Red's daughter asked who Xavier is. Let's not get sidetracked."

Silver raised his eyebrows.

"You're hastier than usual," he noted. "Something wrong, Blue?"

Blue told a struggling Bugsy to lower his iPad. Bugsy complied happily.

"No," Blue said quickly. "To avoid any further interruptions, I'll start with some history about Xavier Salvador. Xavier came to Kalos when he was thirteen and began his Pokemon journey shortly after arrival.

"I journeyed to Kalos under the guise of studying abroad," Blue continued as his fingers combed his shock of brown languidly. "After Red and I reconciled. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I was searching for Diantha Moreau, an idol who also happened to be the Kalosian Pokemon Champion long before Xavier dethroned her. His ascension caused mixed reception amongst the _L_ _égion de Sang._ The Kalosian upper class," Blue added quickly.

"Mixed?" I couldn't help but ask. "Why would the nobles care about Xavier being Kalosian Pokemon Champion?"

Yvonne developed a sudden interest with her skirt, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Kalosian polite society cares about wealth, reputation and pedigrees more than the other regions' upper classes. Moreover, the oldest families are Social Darwinists and blood supremacists. They always ensured the title was held by nobility.

"When Diantha was defeated by X and surrendered her title, the _Conte Ligue_ were forced to spin a tall tale about X's familial ties to appease both the _L_ _égion de Sang_ and the royal family _La Dynastie et la Maison des D'Anneauarc, Enfants de Kalos_. The _Conte Ligue_ are the Kalosian Elite Four," Yvonne added, seeing the look on my face. "All of them come from the upper class. Each and every last one. There has never been a commoner in the _Conte Ligue_."

Yvonne looked pained, as if she didn't enjoy talking about her Kalosian background. I had wondered time and time again about Yvonne's reluctance to disclose her past.

"Are you sure you want to talk about Kalos, Y?" Red asked her. "I understand if you don't. One of us could do it."

Yvonne shook her head.

"I'm fine, I assure you," she said confidently. "Thanks for the chivalrous thought." Her grayish-blue eyes were locked onto me. "X became a noble to placate the _L_ _égion de Sang_ and the royals. That was around the time Blue found and challenged X."

"Did Blue lose?" I asked curiously.

Blue threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"You ought to have a lot more faith in me," he croaked. "Xavier wasn't just strong; he was a force to be reckoned with."

"He would make a great crime lord," Red said jokingly. "Anyways, back to what I was saying: are you sure you really want to proceed with this, Blue? You're channeling Silv on a bad hair day."

Silver touched his hair, wearing a deep scowl.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or honored," he said. "Though I missed what Blue said."

"I'm personally against it," Whitney informed him, her pink eyes downcast.

Bugsy merely hung his head.

"He sees something you don't, Whit," he reassured her. "I have to admit he has a point."

Gold grimaced.

"I'm torn," he confessed. "But if Blue believes Gourmet Food might take a leaf out of Rubeus's book, then we have to set aside our own personal feelings. I only wish 'Relia didn't hate Pokemon Battling."

"You need to find out why she hates Battles," Blue urged him.

Whitney glared at Blue. "As Aurelia's Pokeathletics instructor, I agree with her dad. Let Aurelia be exempted."

Blue looked at Whitney incredulously.

"She's almost of age," he reminded Gold and Whitney. "Why hasn't Soul done anything about Aurelia's predicament? I _need_ her in the competition along with White, Cheren, Black, Artemisia and Zelda."

"Jazz won't be too happy with Cheren's involvement," Whitney said emotionally, her voice on the verge of cracking. "You and your plans."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Silver guessed. "Whitney's being tearful, which usually adds up to something bad or the time of the month. DAMN MILTANK!"

Miltank tackled Silver to the floor and loomed over him. Whitney's eye twitched. Her teeth were clenched together and one of her hands were balled into a fist, her face twisted with irritation.

"I expected something like that from my ex-boyfriend," she said icily. "Whoever knew Silver is just as twisted as Gold?"

"I'm _nothing_ like Gold!" Silver snapped. "Your Miltank's heavy, Plain Jane! Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're overfeeding her or something?"

"Now you're calling her fat," Whitney said in the same icy tone.

"He never said that," Yvonne disagreed.

"Get off the ground, Silver," Blue said fiercely. "Are you really going to let Whitney's Miltank take you out like that? How embarrassing."

Silver glowered at Blue as he tossed aside Miltank with Herculean effort. He was rather disgruntled while springing to his feet.

"Don't be so critical," Bugsy rebuked Blue.

"But being tackled by a Miltank is lame," Blue said dismissively as he slouched in his chair, bringing his arms forwards. "Now _I'm_ getting off track. I have a feeling Gorm wasn't in Kanto for sightseeing. So I conducted some research and found this."

The Skype window changed to reflect Blue's computer background. A Mozilla Firefox window was open, displaying a photograph of a man with strawberry blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. Boldfaced text was positioned under Gorm's picture, which explained about his criminal history - a rather dull and long explanation.

"They let him walk," Red paraphrased. "I doubt Looker would be thrilled; he devoted a lot of time and effort to catching and apprehending the Breakfast Club."

Black's efforts were for naught in the end. Truth be told, I didn't know how I would be able to relay the news to Black; he could be quite mercurial. In any case, Blue wanted to include Black and me in some plan he was formulating. When I first laid eyes upon Blue, I did so as an equal and not as a besotted fan girl. He didn't seem like the type to follow others without good reason, much less lead them. However, Blue Oak exuded confidence and intelligence - and he knew it.

"What kind of plan are you engineering?" I inquired hesitantly.

Blue drew himself to his full height while sitting, looking regal.

"Plans," he corrected. "They're all long-winded, White. I'm pretty sure I'll bore you with all the details; that's how boring they are."

"You're lying," I deduced. "I won't follow your plans blindly. I'm the Heroine of Truth."

Blue smirked and raked his fingers through his disheveled mane again.

"Not as long as your Reshiram doesn't listen to you," he said knowingly. "I did my homework. In any case, I have a solution."

I gaped.

Blue saw my reaction and continued, "But Red thinks there's a better solution, a gentler one. I don't see another way. I mean, I've come up with different scenarios and they all add up to the same thing: the second generation's involvement. I want to host a friendly competition and see their skills for myself. That way we'll find out who's unfit for the ultimate fight ahead. Just think of it as eliminating our weakest links."

Yvonne leaned back, looking as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"Are you applying Social Darwinism here?" she asked strangely.

"And if I am?" Blue prompted her.

Yvonne took several deep breaths, her eyes smoldering with indignation. I could tell Yvonne's demeanor was anything but happy right now. Her frame seemed to crackle with electricity as she drew herself upward, stony-faced.

"Just because I'm no stranger to Social Darwinism that doesn't mean I approve of the ideology."

"Zelda's the one participating, Yvonne," Blue said in a resigned tone, "not you. History's not going to repeat itself where your only daughter's involved."

"Is this your idea of making me feel better?" Yvonne screamed, all composure lost. "You have no idea what it's like to be exposed to _that_ kind of ideology!"

"It's Zelda's choice," Blue said unfeelingly. "Don't deny her her birthright."

Yvonne held her chin skywards, looking rather contemptuous and affronted. The woman bowed her head, her shoulders shaking.

"You can scheme, plot and plan all you want," she said furiously, "but if you include Social Darwinism in your plans, Zelda won't be a part of it. _I_ won't be a part of it."

"Y," Bugsy, Gold and Red said.

Yvonne sprang to her feet, disconsolate. She stormed out of the room, tendrils of honey blonde dancing behind her. Silence settled in afterwards.

"How Yellow handles you is beyond me," Gold said finally.

Whitney slid out of her seat, disapproving.

"I'm going to go check on her," she decided.

She left with her Miltank.

Meanwhile I stood there, numb. What was happening? I had never seen Yvonne fly off the handle that way before. I wanted to know why she had spoken about Social Darwinism so contemptuously; I was curious. Red seemed to know what I was thinking and scrutinized me carefully.

"Don't prod her about it," Red dissuaded me. "She'll come around eventually."

He didn't sound convinced.

Blue's face was remorseful. However, it was instantly quelled by indifference.

"I made a miscalculation with Yvonne," he said nonchalantly. "Her trauma's deeper than I'd anticipated and I should . . . No, we have other matters to worry about."

"How about _not_ pushing your luck, Blue?" Red suggested. "You already made two females angry today."

Blue didn't respond; he looked over his shoulder at the clock before facing us again.

"I don't have much time left," he said. "Silver, Red, White, stay. The rest of you, go."

Gold and Bugsy filed out of the room, a sleepy Feraligatr and an expressionless Scyther accompanying them. Meanwhile Silver regarded Blue.

"Am I about to hear what I missed?" Silver inquired the brunette.

Blue was unbuttoning his blazer.

As he shrugged it off, he said, "What other reason would I need for you to stay?"

He had a dark tank top on, much to Red's and my own relief. Blue inclined backwards in his chair, developing a sudden interest with his palms.

"I want to hold an exhibition match," he summarized. "White will take part in it and also -"

"Me," Red interrupted. "Blue wants White and me to Battle."

I stepped back a few steps, my head spinning. I should be excited about facing one of my idols. But I wasn't.

Silver, however, slammed his fist on top of the table, noise rippling from the impact.

"Have you lost it?" he growled. "Are. You. Insane? Red can't Battle White!"

Red looked less than thrilled about Blue's revelation.

"I agree," he said weakly.

"Then why did you agree to such a ludicrous idea in the first place?" Silver challenged him. "Why didn't that _idiot_ defend White?"

Red had one eye on me, the other on Silver.

"I never said I agreed to Blue's terms, Silv." He backed up against the wall and gazed at his palms, as if they were gloved with blood. "I can't Battle her. I just can't!"

My heart sank at his words. How could Red _not_ want to Battle me?

"I'm your daughter," I said in a strained voice. "Mom told me _some_ Pokemon Masters faced off against their own parents. Their parents went all out against them, so I expect no less from you."

"Red's different," Silver muttered.

Red stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"That's the problem," he said. "I'm not doing it, Blue."

Red glanced at Blue, seemingly uneasy. Blue raised his eyebrows in response.

"Red Electra turning down a challenge?" he shrugged. "Well, that's not very Red-like of you. Just think about it and in four days, I want to know your decision. If we are to prepare for what's to come, we must know the second generation's strengths. I'd prefer you to test your daughter, but should you go easy on her, throw away the match or refuse . . . Well, you know me. Need I remind you things might be worse than we realize?"

I remembered them talking about Xavier Salvador and wondered if Blue was alluding to that.

"Like how worse?" I pressed him.

Blue bored his eyes into mine unflinchingly, his hand gripping the edge of his desk.

"Even the Order of the Acacia doesn't know the entire truth. I've asked Red and Yellow not to share what I think, or we might cause mass panic based on false information."

Silver narrowed his eyes.

"Kind of hard not to panic," he said sarcastically. "I mean, Red's never been better since he's being forced to Battle his own flesh and blood."

I rounded on Silver, hurt that he didn't have one ounce of faith in me. His silvery-white eyes - so much like N's - were aglow under the dim lighting and reflected his displeasure. There was background noise on Blue's end.

"Yellow's awake," he said with a loppy grin. "I'm giving Red four days to make a choice, Silver. Don't get all high and mighty with me; Red's calling the shots here." Blue held four fingers skyward and lowered two of them. "Smell ya later!"

The projector screen darkened after Blue disconnected the Skype call. Red hung his head, his hands balled into fists.

"Take White and go," he instructed an adamant Silver.

"No," Silver and I protested.

"Leave," Red said pleadingly. "I need some time to think, okay?" He flashed me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You should call your mom, White. She said she'd call you later but how about surprising her for a change?"

I stared at Red for a minute before I turned around and exited the conference room, Silver following suit.

When I stepped outside the conference room, Cheren, Black and Jasmine were strolling past me. I stared at Cheren, concern welling up inside me. Bianca was better at solacing Cheren, better at saying the right things. How could I compete against her?

"You shouldn't hesitate," Silver said from behind me. "He's a Kurosaki; they're self-reliant. Even if they know they need help, they'll refuse it. The best thing is to help them anyway. True story on my end."

I interpreted that as Silver's roundabout way of suggesting I converse with Cheren.

 **Black's PoV.**

I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't help but feel jealous of Cheren and Natural. Jasmine wanted to know Cheren even though the former was estranged from the latter. Whereas Silver knew next to nothing about Natural but was intrigued by him nonetheless. I had a hunch that even if Natural didn't turn out to be Gray, Silver and he were kindred souls.

 _But what if Silver forgets me the same way Xavier did?_ I thought anxiously while scrubbing away dry paint splashed over the art studio walls. Danaë was surveying my work intently as she mopped the floor clean.

"I thought you were self-reliant, Danaë," I ventured, bending down on one knee. A speck of black paint was putting up one hell of a fight about being wiped clean. "Rumor has it that you fired all the cleaning staff when Gold was little. So can you tell me why you need help all of a sudden?"

When I had exited Cheren's room to give Jasmine and him space, Danaë had crossed paths with me again and asked if I could help out a bit. I had expected Aurelia, Zelda, White and Artemisia to be there, though it turned out Danaë had only asked me.

"Don't complain, Black," Danaë sighed, raven tendrils plastered to her forehead. "Actually, I take that back. Complain to your heart's content."

Silence was exchanged between us for a while before Danaë finished her chores and sauntered over to me. I wasn't a fan of cleaning daily; I only cleaned out of necessity.

"You did fairly well," Danaë approved. "I'm not going to cough up money for the fruits of your labor. Are you really going to lie down on the floor, Black? A little overboard, don't you think?"

I had slumped to the ground, my fingers laced around the sponge I had wrung out so many times. My breathing was slightly uneven and I felt as if my insides had been put on a skillet and grilled before being slipped back in. I couldn't lift my free hand to wipe the beads of sweat clinging to my hair.

"Not all of us are superhuman," I reminded her. "I get that you're hosting a private event later but it'll be at the _Kinjō Gyoen_ , right? Shouldn't we be cleaning the inside of the carriage house or something?"

Danaë smirked and I realized just how much she resembled her son Gold at that moment.

"Be careful of what you wish for," she said, "because you might just get it. I don't just clean for the fun of it; I do it to be productive and keep my mind from wandering. The same tactic seems to have worked on you."

I pondered her words, bemused. We parted ways after our brief collaboration and I found myself running into Cheren and Jasmine. Jasmine greeted me in the Johtonese way, which I returned in kind. Cheren's greeting came off unintentionally boorish and that made reserved Jasmine smile.

"You'll get the hang of it," she said soothingly. " _Keigo_ is really hard to learn and there's times where I - let's just say I make mistakes."

"Gold's Johtonese," Cheren mumbled as he drew himself upward, "so why doesn't he behave like it?"

He was picking at his collar nervously. Jasmine looked as if Cheren had asked the billion Poke Dollar question - which he had. I had always figured Gold's heritage played a large part as to why he didn't conduct himself as the ideal Johtonese man.

"May I walk with you?" I asked the siblings.

"I don't mind," Jasmine said warmly as she pulled out her Pokegear to check the time. "The conference is probably over by now; I don't regret missing it though."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Don't you sulk whenever you miss a meeting?" I said innocently. "But that's none of my concern of course."

I flicked strands of my own hair behind my ears.

"I don't mean to be blunt," Cheren said, "but why are you talking to us, Black? Aren't you friends with White?"

He looked as if he wanted to say more but Jasmine shot him a disapproving look. I got the implication nevertheless: Cheren found me rather facetious and capricious, more so than White herself.

"I'm curious about you," I admitted, "with the long-lost sister and all. I also can identify with your innermost plight to a degree and -"

Cheren frowned.

"That's your basis for a conversation with me?" he said quietly. "We're nothing alike, Black. I heard about your mom going missing but bonding over that seems . . . I don't know . . . personal. We hardly know each other and I doubt we share the same interests."

"What a shame," I said unhappily. "It must be really frustrating not being able to bounce ideas off another erudite soul. I actually thought I had a kindred spirit on the innovative front but it looks as if I was mistaken."

I thought about Xavier. He had always been really, really protective of me and it remained a mystery as to why he didn't come for me after what had transpired yesteryear. I tried not to dwell on it albeit it bothered me immensely.

"Wait," Cheren said as I was walking away.

 _He fell for it hook, line and sinker,_ I thought triumphantly as a smirk crossed my face.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around dramatically. Cheren was pushing his glasses up his nose as he goggled me.

"Are you telling me you read, Black?" Cheren asked with great surprise.

"You sound amazed," Jasmine said. "Black's rather cultured; you could learn a lot from each other."

"Never would've guessed it," Cheren said with unflinching honesty. "Are we looking at the same Black, Sister?"

I grinned at Cheren's internal struggle. Cheren wasn't big on conviviality with those he considered strangers or acquaintances; that much was certain.

"I'm known as Black Urania," I said as I hugged myself for dramatic effect, "I'm fifteen, a Scorpio and my blood type is AB. I prefer hot chocolate with milk rather than water because it's tastier. Oh! And not to mention I _love_ cold egg nog! I may be obnoxious and intense but," I paused as I loosened my hold on myself, "you should never judge a book by its cover."

Jasmine looked as if she wanted to laugh, though restrained herself out of self-discipline.

"I find it ironic and cute you're channeling the Kalosian Pokemon Champion's personality when he was younger," she commented.

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "I read some books on psychology. Sure, I can be temperamental. But I'm taking online anger management classes, and the experts say I'm perfectly healthy."

Cheren studied me with mild interest as he withdrew his hand.

"You said something rather on point," he acknowledged, "and that's having a thousand ideas running through my mind and no one to share them with."

 _Bingo,_ I thought cheerfully. _I know I haven't known you long but it's clear you care for Bianca. You want to grow stronger for her sake - a rather noble goal. Even so, I intend to have you realize she's not the only one you need to fight for._

I tapped my nose.

"Miss Kurosaki," I said, adopting my ironic and compelling voice, "you say one should always strive to be humble and kind in life. Cheren here implied he thinks he's White and Bianca's better."

Cheren turned lava red and brought himself up to his full height.

"No, I didn't!" he protested. "You're jumping to wild conclusions, Black!"

"Condescending," I shrugged. "You sure know how to damage a guy's ego, Cheren. Ever thought of joining a debate team? You'd excel at it."

Jasmine arched one eyebrow.

"You want something," she guessed. "You won't put Cher-chan in a conundrum, will you?"

I wheeled around so quickly that my bangs slapped my earlobes. A quizzical Jasmine lowered her eyebrow as her face relaxed.

"No," I promised. "I give you my word on that. However, will you do me the honor of attending tonight's party with me?"

Cheren bristled.

"Are you insane?" he said angrily as he turned even redder. "Jasmine's too old for you, not to mention way out of your league! I don't know about Johtonese traditions, but that kind of behavior just doesn't fly in Unova!"

I had no intention of going to the party with Jasmine as my date. Truth be told, the little party Danae was planning to throw didn't require dates or formal attires. Jasmine and I eyed each other and I knew that she knew what I was trying to accomplish.

 _Just play along, Jasmine,_ I urged her. _I know how much you care about him and if I'm right, Cheren might need his head in the game a lot sooner than we think._

"I'll take my chances," I said as obnoxiously as I could.

"Jasmine," Cheren warned. "Don't give him the time of day."

I imagined billows of steam pouring out from Cheren's ears and a train's whistle. Any moment now that image would become a reality. Cheren's glasses would fog up and eventually crack. Our resident glasses character shall be . . . well . . . without glasses. I really hoped Jasmine had access to an optometrist in case of that extremely unfortunate event.

Jasmine produced a Poke Ball from her purse and brandished it at me.

"You could take my Steelix to the party," she said mischievously.

I blanched as I fell to the ground.

"That's totally uncool, Jasmine!" I cried. "You could've made Cheren go all Incredible Hulk on me if you had just said yes, you know?"

I sprang to my feet, discouraged.

Jasmine winked as she stashed away the Poke Ball.

"Your heart's in the right place," she admitted, "but emotional manipulation is something I don't condone, good intentions or not. Hell is full of good meanings, but Heaven's full of good works."

"Truer words never been spoken," Silver said as he and White had joined the Kurosaki Morality Club. "Hey there, Jasmine. You and I need to talk."

Jasmine glanced at the linoleum floor as she grabbed fistfuls of her sundress.

"What about, Silver?" she prompted. "I'm with Cheren at the moment. Surely this could wait until later."

"Jazz?" White said meekly. "Unless you want Gold to drop the news on you in a totally inappropriate fashion, you should hear Silver out. It's in Cheren's best interest."

Jasmine peeled her eyes from the floor and fixed them upon Silver.

"Then we'll move the conversation elsewhere," she decided. "But before we take our leave, Black wants to know if he could take Artemisia to the party."

Silver turned a multitude of colors before rounding on me and I quailed beneath his glare.

"I'll grab her _yumi_ and shoot him myself; I really don't care if he's my godson," he said rather savagely.

"Black has a crush on Artemisia?" White asked.

I wheeled around, taking deep breaths.

"Having feelings for her would be a fate worse than death, seeing as Silver's her father," I murmured.

"So you _do_ have a crush on her," White said evenly.

"I never thought of her as dating material," I said with clenched teeth as I tried not to dwell on the promise I made with Artemisia. It didn't help she had grown really beautiful in the past year either. "She's a really special childhood friend of mine, I won't deny that."

"I think she's pretty," White said in that same even tone.

Jasmine smirked as I glowered at her.

"You sly Delphox," I said, half-impressed, half-annoyed. "You totally outsmarted me!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Jasmine said as she turned around and nodded at Silver. "Excuse me, Cheren."

They left the three of us behind. Meanwhile I stared at White, who was staring at me.

"She's really pretty," White repeated. "I mean, it'll be fantastic if N fell for her too."

"That would be his sister," I said as liquid churned in my stomach.

I couldn't stand the thought of Artemisia being with Natural intimately should they turn out not to be related.

"Gee, do you really dig twincest? As a matter of fact, why did Silver want to speak with Jasmine? Did something happen?" I asked White.

Our staring episode broke as she sighed deeply.

"It had to do with the Order of the Acacia meeting," White muttered.

"They're always worth eavesdropping on," I said instantly.

White looked taken aback.

"Are they?" she wondered. "I can be as reckless as 'Relia but Z's in a class of her own. She might've injured herself if Silver didn't catch her. So I don't think they're worth eavesdropping on. I hope Artemis and Al aren't the same way."

I smirked in spite of the grave situation.

"Al?" I asked curiously. "As in Albina Kaneshiro? Her best friend Kol Oak eavesdrops on the Order meetings along with Lila. I can't speak for Artemis and Albina though. But you could always ask them."

White nodded.

"That's not all," she went on. "I met Blue Oak."

"You sound as if you had a bad experience with Blue," Cheren observed. "Ummm . . . White . . . do you want to help me whip up brunch? You can tell me what everyone likes."

"Do you mind if I join the cooking club?" Danaë said suddenly, which caused the three of us to jump in the air, startled. "Don't act so startled, you three. I was thinking about preparing snacks for everybody and I would sincerely appreciate it if you would assist me. Don't you think about running away, Black!"

Danae's hand shot at my wrist. I attempted to wrench my arm free from her rather firm grip but to no avail.

"You're really strong," I said, impressed against my will. "That explains how you were able to throw Gold over your shoulder easily."

Danae pulled me forward and linked her arm through mine.

"You should've chosen your words carefully earlier," she said softly. "Find the supposed twins, White. Inform them of tonight's festivities."

"I can do that," White said happily. "But do you want me to come back here, Aunt Danaë? Another question: do we have to attend the party?"

" _No_ ," I moaned. "They're too formal."

Danaë rolled her eyes.

"Why would you want to attend something uninteresting, White?" she asked her great-niece. "The girls and you always went to the swimming hole whenever I hosted these parties. Why break tradition?"

White looked thoughtful as she faced Cheren and Black.

"I'll be back, then," she said finally.

"We're doomed," I murmured as White booked out of the lobby.

Danaë guided me through the corridors and into the kitchen, Cheren trailing behind us.

"We will be if you can't cook," she agreed. "That's why I enlisted Cheren to assist you, Black. A few hours of toil and you'll be free. This will be such fun!"

 **Yvonne's PoV. Flashback. Parfum Palace.**

Despite Xavier being pronounced a noble by the _Conte Ligue_ , the oldest families had still refused to acknowledge him as the Kalosian Pokemon Champion.

The _L_ _égion de Sang_ had taken matters into their own hands and reestablished the abolished Kalosian monarchy. The D'Anneauarcs were direct-line descendants of the king who had built _Palais Chaydeuvre_ (Parfum Palace) and were the best choice. That was how Laurent and Katarin D'Anneauarc were made monarchs of _La Dynastie et la Maison des D'Anneauarc, Enfants de Kalos_. Auric, Émile and I were elevated from nobility to royalty, which made me chafe. I had longed to venture from Kalos and the chances of that were nil now.

King Laurent had had a short reign before he succumbed to cancer, which had resulted in Auric succeeding him. Auric had decided to hand over the Kalosian Crown to our mother until he turned twenty-one. Mother had run true to form when she'd declared she would rather have Auric and Émile as her heirs than all three of us, which had crushed me. I had had enough of my mother's indifference toward my existence. I had decided to confront her one night in March at supper in the dining room - a vast room with walls painted wine red and decorated with oil paintings that captured major historical events throughout Kalosian history. The windows were thick and double-paned, veiled by see-through yellowish-blue curtains. Behind Auric's empty chair was a handsome fireplace.

Katarin D'Anneauarc had platinum blonde hair pulled into a plait, held in place by an ornamental hair-clip in the shape of a Beautifly. Her baby blue eyes were brought out by the light blue dress that flattered her slender figure.

"The nobles won't rally around a womanly figure, Yvonne," she said for the umpteenth time. "Have you forgotten the hostility that broke out when Auric decided to keep me in power? This is a man's world, child."

I met my mother's hardened gaze.

"It doesn't have to be that way," I argued. "I have seen many things while I'd traveled; we shouldn't live our lives trapped by dogma, Mother. Perhaps Lysandre D'Orleans's misanthropic demeanor came from the system."

"There's nothing wrong with the system, Yvonne," my mother said coldly. " _Je ne lève que tu sois si faible_."

" _Vous ne me soulever du tout,"_ I spat venomously. "Don't pretend otherwise."

I retired to my chambers soon afterward and ran into a seriously beautiful woman, about twenty-nine, with flowing flaxen hair and pale skin, lounging against the door to my room. All bitterness and anger flooded out of me as I approached my handmaiden/retainer Griselda Lestrange.

"You look upset," Griselda observed. "Can I hazard a guess, _Madame Royale la Baronne_?"

I looked around thrice before grabbing hold of Griselda's hand and directed her to our bedroom (technically it was supposed to be _my_ bedroom).

"Your mother and you had a quarrel again, huh?" Griselda said smartly. Something must have betrayed my darkest feelings to her because the blonde embraced me gingerly. " _Madame la Reine_ believes her views are for the best of Kalos, Y."

"She's a hardcore believer in blood purity and Social Darwinism," I reminded Griselda. "Mother even dismissed my observation about Lysandre, whose views I don't believe were born overnight. I can't handle being the daughter of a prejudiced woman."

Griselda let go of me and said, "Pull out your lucky mirror, Y."

I gaped at her.

"What good will that do, Griselda?" I asked the blonde.

"I implore you."

I did as she asked and rummaged through my silvery-gray purse, which corresponded with the lamé evening dress I sported tonight. My hand brushed against the mirror's handle as I produced the ornate accessory.

"What do you see?" Griselda prompted.

I held the silvered hand mirror aloft, examining the reflection of a blonde girl, about fourteen, with eyes the same color as the sea during a sunless day. Her makeup was subtle though accentuated her eyes and lips.

"Just me," I mumbled as I lowered the mirror.

Griselda's smile was gone.

"They say mirrors reflect the truth," she said as her hands made to unravel my bun. "Lore says one mirror did exactly just that. I believe that lore came from somewhere because modern mirrors show us illusions. Some of us believe them whilst others don't."

* * *

"Lean forward," Griselda instructed me the next day and I did what she asked. "The zipper was cleverly hidden above the train of the dress, _Madame Royale_ Yvonne."

Griselda aided me with applying makeup and left me to curl my own hair. I thanked her for her assistance. I departed the bedchamber and descended to the first floor, hearing clamoring downstairs. I grasped the folds of my dress and sped down the stairs, seeing a pair of _Garde du Corps_ pushing someone to the floor. A blonde boy, about sixteen, approached the fallen individual, dressed in a tuxedo. My brother _Monseigneur le Dauphin_ Auric D'Anneauarc, _Fils de Kalos_.

Auric stepped forward.

"We're not xenophobic; just anti-Hoennian. Unhand him."

The _Garde du Corps_ released the male. The unidentified male climbed to his knees and pushed himself upward before springing to his feet. I had never seen someone like him before in my life. He had a shock of slate black hair sticking up in several directions that framed a classically handsome face, with eyes as red as rubies.

"What point is there to keep some ancient feud alive?" the boy questioned my brother. "You're flogging a dead Rapidash, _Monseigneur le Dauphin_. Have you ever seen a Hoennian or does Kalosian nobility still presume we're as mad as hatters? Does _Son Altesse Royale_ presume the worst of Hoennians as well?"

I sauntered over to the four men and glanced at my brother.

"What crime has he committed?" I wanted to know.

Auric looked rather uneasy as he fiddled with his tie.

"He asked for Xavier Salvador," he answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Is he a Pokemon Trainer?" I inquired my brother. "The best way to understand someone is communicating through Pokemon Battles. May I respectfully ask to Battle this young gentleman? That's the only way we'd be able to know his true motives."

"No," Auric refused. "I have a better idea." He faced the teenager. "I don't know whether you're lying or telling the truth. I do know one thing, however: my sister the _Madam Royale_ will determine that."

My confidence wavered.

"But - but - you can't shift your duties onto me," I argued. "These duties are fit for the firstborn."

Auric smiled faintly.

"You're underestimating yourself," he countered. "I'll let you assess the situation."

I goggled at my brother. Auric wasn't shrinking away from his duties; he wanted my input.

I agreed to his terms and engaged in conversation with the boy, whose name was Rubeus Birch. He was the same age as me and had come to Kalos to search for Xavier. Rubeus had assumed he lived in our abode since Rubeus had heard about Xavier's classiness and sophistication. Auric's Riolu walked into the midst and flickered bright blue after Rubeus finished his story. The Riolu took hold of Rubeus's hands and closed his eyes. There was a pregnant pause. Then Riolu drew his paws from an aghast Rubeus and regarded Auric, chattering away. Auric listened attentively as undisguised relief flitted across his features. The blonde walked over to Rubeus, towering over him by a good hand span.

I brought myself up to my full height.

"He tells the truth, Brother," I judged.

Auric flicked strands of his hair behind an earlobe, scratching his Riolu behind the ears.

"I know," he confessed. "If it were Mother in charge, she'd condemn Rubeus for being Hoennian alone. You and I are much alike when it comes to our convictions, Y."

Rubeus scoffed.

"So you needed a Riolu to proclaim my innocence," he muttered. "That's the problem with people today. They lost faith and trust; they don't have any idea whom to fear in that loss." His ruby red eyes darkened. "Do you expect me to thank you for sparing me? Or ask me how I could repay you?"

Auric threw one look at the outraged _Garde du Corps_.

" _Je_ _n'ai aucun problème avec sa grossièreté; gardez votre main_."

I locked eyes with Rubeus and recalled his rebellious spirit. Even though he addressed Auric with the proper titles, Rubeus would rather jump off a bridge than bow down to my brother.

"I don't expect you to forgive us right off the bat," I admitted. "We haven't lost faith or trust; we believe in our Pokemon' omniscience. Do you care to prove me wrong by regaling me with your tales? I get the impression you travel a lot."

Rubeus looked away, half-flattered, half-annoyed.

"How does this benefit you?" he asked bluntly. "Am I your entertainment, my sweet? Blimey," he paused as he saw Auric tense, "I hit a nerve in the protective older brother! Relax, _Monseigneur le Dauphin_!"

"I'm not sure if you're tactless or blunt," Auric muttered.

"He's wild," I noted. "I know! You can stay here while you search for X!"

"No." Auric threw his halo of blonde over his heavily creased forehead. "He can't stay here. If you wish to see him, you'll have to sneak into _Illumis._ Although I would have no knowledge of it."

"The _Monseigneur le Dauphin_ wouldn't keep _Madame_ Katarin and _Monsieur_ Émile occupied," one of the _Garde du Corps_ said slyly, catching on to Auric's roundabout way of allowing me to grace Rubeus with my presence. "Unless he likes taking risks."

A shuffling of footsteps came from behind and Griselda appeared, a Holo Caster in her hand.

"Come with me, _Madame Royale_ Yvonne," Griselda said.

 **Yvonne's PoV. Present Day. New Bark Town.**

I snapped out of my reverie as I attempted to block out the flood of memories. I disliked thinking about the past, especially about the events leading up to me being exiled. Though bittersweet, they influenced who I was today greatly.

 _Without pain, one can't grow,_ I thought as I entered the art studio. _I'm hardly a philosopher, but I know from experience that we won't know true happiness before going through suffering first._

I stepped onto the spotless floor of the art studio and saw the room's ghostly curtains were drawn over the enormous double-paned window. A smile graced my face as I sauntered into the customized room, admiring the simple chairs and tables cluttered with art supplies. A few easels were propped against the kaleidoscopic walls, snowy white canvases draped over them.

Delphox jumped from under a table. My heart almost stopped at her sudden appearance. It skipped several beats after I collected myself.

"You scared me."

Delphox wagged her sleek, thick tail, her eyes lingering on my visage. I had taken the liberty of grooming her coat this morning so she'd look easy on the eyes. I almost laughed at the half-torn ribbon dangling on the crown of her head.

"You really hate ribbons," I teased.

Delphox used her glowing wooden baton to pry away the ribbon from its resting place. She held it aloft as she threw it into the bin, relief blatant on her vulpine face. Delphox wheeled around, grabbed an easel and steered it toward me.

"Fine," I relented.

My hand slid under my shirt and produced a bone white medallion that flickered indigo, set within a black setting. My own Acacia Emblem reflected Yvetal's very essence.

"Recalling the past is one thing but dwelling in it is a fate worse than death," I said sagely. "Art and music have always been my favorite outlets."

Before I knew it, I was dressed like the quintessential painter. Then I thought about a possible scenario. Perhaps something about Suicune and Snowpoint Temple. Meanwhile Delphox plopped herself atop a chair and swayed her hips, slashing through the air with her stick.

"The last time you were hurt, you decided to channel your feelings through the violin," Whitney said suddenly and I gave a start.

I didn't respond at first; I was too busy drawing a room of the Snowpoint Temple seared in my mind onto a rather large sheet of paper, from the slanted roof to the iced pillars.

"Do you want me to hit Blue across the head with a shovel?" I responded finally. "It's a waste of time and energy in my opinion."

Whitney groaned.

"Are you honestly letting him get away with hurting your feelings, Y?" she asked. "What about Z? He wants her in the tournament. What Blue Oak wants, Blue Oak usually gets."

My mouth curled inward as I recalled Blue's nonchalant attitude in the meeting.

"Except for the title of Pokemon Champion," I reminded Whitney. "If Red can defend his title, why can't I defend Zelda?"

"You're being stubborn," Whitney sighed. "Blue, Red, Green and Yellow wrote down every rule they came up with themselves, and even though Kalos and Hoenn aren't aligned with the Order of the Acacia anymore -"

"Blue could renew their rules and _make_ them apply to Zelda," I finished, coldness seeping through my veins. "Did Gold tell you this?"

"I came up with this on my own," an offended Whitney said. "You gotta give me credit, Y. I want a woman-to-woman chat with you."

I dropped my pencil and considered Whitney, who was sitting atop a table, her legs skating through the air. Her Miltank was hunkered against a nearby chair, playing with a plastic jar of paint.

"I want to be left in peace," I insisted.

Whitney smiled.

"Even if I leave you in peace, you still have tonight's party to worry about," she said as she leaped off the table. "Come on, Miltank!"

 **Xavier's PoV.**

I would have stayed at the Salvador Pensão, save my mother's friend had informed me about Platinum and Pearl lodging at the nearby hotel over the phone. My mother had forked over the keys to our family waterfall house and asked me to behave for once. Unfortunately her advice had come too late: I had already thrown down the gauntlet.

I did take the keys and go to the waterfall house however. The house was a product of organic architecture built over a waterfall. I was a masterful organizer although I had never attempted to throw a celebration here, as the waterfall house was in a rather remote location.

Platinum and Pearl had no knowledge of this place, which bought me some time. Even so, I couldn't help but feel isolated since I was the only human in the house. I could've released my Pokemon from their Poke Balls but that would draw attention to me - something I didn't want right now. I managed to make the best of my situation for two days before deciding to take a walk through the woods to recollect my sanity. A few hours passed before I decided to return to the waterfall house.

I opened the door and stepped over the threshold, feeling as if weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"And so the triumphant hero returns," an all-too familiar voice said flippantly. "Your timing is impeccable as ever, X."

All my senses were lost somehow. I had a really bad habit of leaving the door open whenever I hiked. I wanted to swear, punch a wall or throw a projectile, but I didn't do any of those things. My arrogance and idiocy led to this. Even so, I recovered rather quickly and stormed into the sitting area. Sunlight streamed through the vast window and illuminated the glass table wedged between the furnishings and a hunter green sofa bolted to the gray wall. The sofa was occupied by a man with long slate black hair and ruby red eyes. He was fixing the pillows plopped on the sofa so they would be symmetrical to one another. My blood was boiling at the sight of Ruby, who had just waltzed right into the retreat as if he owned the place. Even as he pulled out his glowing medallion, the sudden instinct of wanting to strike him where he sat didn't go away. I wanted to erase that broad grin from his face.

Ruby, however, pulled a face, clearly unfazed.

"Are you joshing me?" he said disbelievingly. "Are you mad I had the audacity to enter the house? You should blame yourself, mate. You own this house so it's your responsibility to lock the front door." He picked up a pillow and grasped it firmly. "You'll keep out unwelcome visitors that way."

"That's the least of my concerns right now," I said coolly. "We have been executing this scheme for thirteen years. We've done morally questionable actions in the name of the Order of the Acacia, things Red himself would never approve of. We'd lied, cheated and stolen. But," I paused as I raised one finger skyward, "we always looked after our own. How could you, Ruby? How could you do that to Green?"

My voice had risen several octaves.

Ruby flung the pillow at my face, which was the catalyst to me lunging at him. However, my best friend was one step ahead of me and dodged. As I hit my head against the sofa, an annoyed growl erupted from Ruby.

"I had no hand in Green's capture, X," Ruby said calmly. "Truth be told, I don't know whom issued the order. And even if I _did_ have a hand in it, do you really reckon I'd send a bloke such as the Obsidian Terror to do my own dirty work? Sure, he reminds me of you in looks but the lad's as mad as a hatter! You're one step away from Hypocrisy Land."

I brought my head up and glowered at a solemn Ruby lounging against the wall adjacent from the sofa. His arms supported his head as his eyes scrutinized me studiously. I examined Ruby from head to toe as I searched for a subtle clue that informed me of his deception. There was no trace whatsoever and that made me uneasy. Ruby was rather good at whispering sweet whispers of darkness and acting. He had done it for thirteen years and wore a mask of sheer calm that hid his angst and sorrow. Ruby reached under his sweeping habit (a sign he belonged to Furvum Imperium) and pulled out his medallion again.

"The Legendary Pokemon favor those pure of heart," he reminded me. "The Acacia Emblem burns as strongly as ever despite my wrongdoings."

I pulled out my own Acacia Emblem and showed it to Ruby. It was fashioned from titanium chains and shimmered green.

" _Our_ wrongdoings," I corrected him. "You excel at improvising and just winging it. Whereas I come up with an intricate plan. If that fails, I have a Plan B. There's a Plan C and a Plan D. You do know how the alphabet works, right? And for Arceus's sake, take off the damn cloak/habit!"

I put the medallion away.

Ruby leaned forward, slipped back his own Acacia Emblem from whence he pulled it, and shrugged off the habit. It slithered to the waxed floor as if it were pouring water. He bent over and swept the cloak in his arms just as I approached him.

"Hang it up somewhere," he muttered, "somewhere out of my sight."

I dangled it over my arm just as Ruby threw himself on the sofa and sank through it. He had developed an interest with the Mega Bracelet I had given him four years ago.

"I hated the scheme you came up for Sinnoh," he confessed. "Hoenn's condition continues to worsen and my endeavors to remove Shaymin were for naught in the end. You, however, weren't banking on Shaymin's power to resuscitate Hoenn. Shaymin's removal was meant to catch Sapphire's attention."

I hung Ruby's cloak on the coat hanger as I stared into the hearth and mentally noted to clean it out later. Then I faced Ruby, who was reaching for the pillow he had thrown at me earlier. Glaucous blue met ruby red.

"I wasn't banking on it," I agreed as my stomach rumbled. "I'm going to grab something to eat."

Ruby rummaged through his pockets and fished out a Gogurt.

"Don't give me that judgey look," he chided me. "Yes, it's from your fridge. So I didn't exactly commit theft; I like to think of myself as an honest thief. Spare me the morality lecture."

He threw the packaged yogurt at me and I caught it readily. As I ripped the top open, Ruby set his head down and embraced the floral pillow.

"I missed this humble retreat," he said honestly. "We used to have a blast here back in the day before our voice of reason disappeared. Now make no mistake, X. I'm still cross I had to play a villainous role; it should've been you!"

I chugged down the Gogurt with relative ease. Ruby was glowering at me as I satisfied myself with dairy.

"I know," I said after I lowered the half-empty tubular package. "I should've foreseen the presage that would follow, especially if you had unruly subordinates. I'm grateful that Sapphire realized you needed her false sapphire although -"

"Although her sharp tongue's a deadly weapon," Ruby joked weakly, his glower gone. "You theorized that Sapphire would make a gambit with the false sapphire - a gambit you knew she'd entrust to me despite my transgressions. But," he paused as an ugly look twisted his face, "the dullard Pearl has been hounding my each and every step! I reckon it must be a blonde thing."

"It's Sapphire's contingency plan," I speculated. "I sincerely hope you're joking about Pearl being an idiot, Ruby. Pearl operates through the realm of emotion, hence why he's so impulsive. I find it peculiar that you speak of him as if you've crossed paths recently."

Ruby arched one eyebrow.

"Come now!" he drawled. "You're lying about being unaware of Pearl's activities, mate. Admit it; you saw Pearl and Platina in the Sevii Islands!"

His ruby red eyes darkened at that.

"In any case, you could have defeated Platinum easily, Ruby," I pointed out. "Why didn't you?"

Ruby shook his head violently, wearing a look of blatant disbelief.

"You're rather thick for a master strategist," he shrugged. "Hello! My psychopathic brother has Green and you want Green back, right? I reckoned that if I defeated Platina and brought her to you, you could barter Platina for Green. I know you'll find a way to save them both so I'm not worried, mate!"

I bit my lip so hard that I felt a metallic taste in my mouth.

"We follow the plans I laid out, Ruby," I said, feeling as if my heart was being stabbed by a rusted knife coated in venom repeatedly. "Don't go all bleeding heart on me."

"Don't confuse me with Gold and Soul, X," Ruby snapped. "Forgive me if there have been times where I've considered going bleeding heart! I no longer know my own morals or remember my sense of dignity; Platina had reminded me about that a couple of days ago!"

I took off my sunglasses and held them aloft.

"Even so, the feud between the Order of the Acacia and Furvum Imperium has made me question if we would ever be able to find morality or a sense of dignity to justify our causes," I said carefully. "I know you're not one for philosophy, Ruby."

"That doesn't mean I'm gormless," Ruby said impatiently. "Now that we've cleared the hostility between us, I'd very much fancy it if we jumped straight to the point!"

I stared at Ruby as if he were an alien. I usually had to _beg_ him to jump straight to the point whenever he went on a tangent.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked him.

Ruby sat forward, his fingers laced on the pillow.

"Nostalgia. Boredom. Change of sight. Et cetera," he said flippantly.

I set my sunglasses atop the table.

"The point, Ruby," I said impatiently. "You're here for a reason."

"Maybe I missed you, X," Ruby said in that same cavalier tone, "has that ever occurred to you?" He slid his hand into his pocket and produced his Pokegear. "You should head to your internal drawing board and come up with a game plan for Kris."

I had been thinking about various scenarios regarding the inevitable showdown between Platinum and myself. Then I thought about the plan Ruby proposed to me. Though I understood Ruby's reasoning, Emerald didn't play fair no matter how diplomatic he presented himself as. The gears whirring in my brain screeched to an abrupt halt.

 _Kris_. _Why's he bringing her up?_ I thought. _How exactly does Kris correlate to Platinum? Had it not been for her involvement in Gold's and my harebrained activities years ago, she and her son would be living happily with Silver and Artemisia. I'm not an imbecile to believe that Silver doesn't fault me._

"Did you find her?" I gasped.

"Yes."

I regarded Ruby.

"I won't be manipulated," I warned him. "This isn't the time for your mind games, Ruby. Did you really find her?"

Ruby fiddled with his Pokegear.

"She's been in a vegetative state for ages," he said simply as his fingers danced across the screen. "Now all the guilt and shame you bore for years will disappear. Hallelujah!"

"I assume you spoke with her," I deduced.

Ruby nodded as he relinquished his mobile device. He sat backward and slung one arm over the sofa, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I spoke with the damsel-in-distress myself and caught her up to speed. Anyway, she said to go back one frozen memory. She said you'd know what that meant."

I flicked the screen and found myself looking at a video clip.

"Indeed," I agreed. "I'm thirsty, Ruby. Care to grab some bottles of water?" I stared him down. "Oh, and do recall our agreement. I won't help you with any Furvum Imperium assignments directly. The most I could do is give you counsel."

Ruby rolled his eyes as he sprang to his feet.

"One more thing: there's too much asymmetry in the waterfall house," he murmured.

He left the sitting room. As soon as he was out of earshot, I glanced at his Pokegear screen again. I saw the face of a blunette woman with distinctive crystal blue eyes behind the video clip. But what did she want to say to me that she couldn't say to Ruby himself? I started to play the recording.

"If this video's being played, then I assume you're watching it, X," Kris Yoruno said. "I have a strong hunch Silver isn't with you and that saddens me to no end. I had heard everything from Ruby about how time has marched on ruthlessly for almost thirteen years. Twelve years ago, on August 11th, a man arrived at the family beach house I had loaned to Y. He defeated me easily, and took my son and me to Emerald.

"I'd heard what Emerald had done to Gray," Kris's voice cracked, "and I can't believe he'd leave me in a coma and raise my son as his own. Even so, I won't complain about my feelings because that won't change the past. The past is but a world of memories - forever frozen in time and empty. I find that if you dwell on the past for too long, it could trap you.

"I'll do what I must to track down Green and escape this accursed fortress with Ruri." She smiled a wistful smile. "The Order of the Acacia has argued, fought and loathed each other time and time again, but we stuck with one another through thick and thin. I thought of ourselves as a family and I would always put them before myself.

"I know why you left the Order, X," Kris continued. "Ruby and you want to right an old wrong as a form of atonement. All I know is that you should finish whatever plan you set in motion, put your pride aside and contact the Order of the Acacia. A soulful, silvery melody should be played on a golden lyre and a heart-to-heart chat will occur."

Kris smiled mysteriously.

"Ruri's the false sapphire," she said smartly. "Don't worry; I promise to remain beside her."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she hung her head and ended the video recording. I played and replayed the video again as I attempted to decipher Kris's cryptic message. Meanwhile Ruby came in with two bottles of water and rolled his eyes.

"That's the beauty and irony of Kris," he muttered. "She sees everything in a metaphorical way."

I smirked in spite of that.

"Do you have any idea what she's trying to convey here?" I asked Ruby.

Ruby let loose a long, dramatic sigh.

"Her riddles and metaphors are best left to be interpreted by a scholar, X," he said. "I prefer to live in the moment, consequences be damned! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to contact a wee gal by the name of Ruri Valera Furukawa."

Ruby swiped the phone from my hands.

"I'll send the video to you through text so you can analyze it," he promised. "I'm going out on to the terrace to contact my protégée."

He flung one water bottle at me to catch. We looked at one another briefly before Ruby broke eye contact, turned around and strolled out of the sitting area. Meanwhile I found myself wishing that he hadn't. Kris Yoruno being found changed everything.

* * *

 **A/N: "Awakening" is finished. I am so sorry it took a while to complete. We could theorize about the endless possibilities although next chapter would be a rather lengthy chapter so be warned. Thank you for reading and drop a review on the way out. Ruri will have her perspective debut next chapter though it'll be double-dosed.**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back


	11. Secrets Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or the manga. Nintendo is the rightful owner of the franchise - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately I do not own the the cover photos for either of my fanfic novels. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish here and my OCs. No profit is being made whatsoever.**

* * *

 _History - History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide - Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The protagonists are White Electra, Natural Harmonia Gropius, Black Urania and Cheren Kurosaki. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White, Cheren, N and Black will go through trials and tribulations alongside others. The only trial known is a small tournament Blue Oak plans to throw.

Platina and Pearl are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador. Their mission is to convince Xavier to rejoin the Order of the Acacia. Xavier accepts their game even though he's working with Ruby in order to find their missing comrades regardless of the consequences. Ruri Valera Furukawa is an essential part of the original plan Xavier had concocted. Unfortunately the plan failed, leaving Ruri in danger. Now she must find a way to escape with an amnesiac Kris Yoruno before her double-agent status is discovered.

The novel takes place in Unova, the Sevii Islands, Furvum Imperium headquarters and Johto.

There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you've been doing well. To tell you the truth, I had to take a break from school for my mental health. I also didn't get Pokemon Sun or Moon, much to my disappointment. Well, many things are beyond my control.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed the last chapter as well as favorited/followed.**

Velvet Pancake: I have a tendency of always being hungry as I study.

Everything's connected somehow, that's all I can say right now. I haven't paid much attention to Ferriswheelshipping because of the storyline, character development and character interactions. I guess you can say I'm trying to make the fanfic more than just a love triangle and a journey for the main characters.

I admit there's quite a few fanfics out there that can make you feel connected to the characters themselves. It's a shame they're really hard to find. I'm happy that mine qualifies as one of them.

You're welcome.

P.S.: Your grammar's better than most people who speak and write English in my country.

KsandraMallan: Ruby and X are far more morally gray than they let on. You raise a fair point: What's their game? Time will reveal that.

I don't like Miltank that much, either xD

dmichelle312: Thank you for the follow and welcome!

* * *

 **A/N: I include six point of views usually but this time there's only three: Ruri, Gold and White. I will definitely have six point of views next chapter, all right? I'm honestly nervous about Ruri's reception, truth be told. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Gold, Silver, X, Y, Ruby, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations rather than Adventures/Special (Fanon!Cheren isn't the same as Game!Cheren - his family's from Johto and his sister's Jasmine of Olivine City).**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you the chapter "Secrets Part I".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _." - Google definition_

 **Ruri's PoV. Flashback. Sinnoh.**

 _Pueblo Hojas Gemelas_ (Twinleaf Town) had always instilled passerby and civilians with senses of peacefulness and empowerment. Papa and Platinum were born and raised here; they were best friends just like Grandpa and Johanna were before them. Together they were able to bring peace and prosperity to Sinnoh. Platinum, however, was dispossessed as Sinnoean Pokemon Champion in later years and fled Sinnoh.

Years passed. Then one day Sinnoean peace and prosperity was torn to shambles by Furvum Imperium. The conflict had caused the blueness of the skies to revert to grayness, the seas to adopt monochrome shades and the lands to be ravaged. Trainers and non-Trainers were called game by Furvum Imperium. Some Western Sinnoean towns were even stripped of their own rights, freedom and names.

I walked through one such town: _Pueblo Arena Gema_ (Sandgem Town). The coastal town had been evacuated months ago. Now Sandgem looked as if it had come straight out of an abandoned ghost town movie set - shabby buildings, scattered debris and a rather thick blanket of shifting fog clinging to the lifeless iron gray grass desperately. The place felt deserted, forbidden.

The famous Sandgem Town breeze - smelling so much like the sea - caressed my face. But its sensation wasn't quite the same. See, that breeze was warm and playful - the kind of breeze fit for a midsummer day on the beach. That breeze had been replaced by a violent gale, void of those qualities.

The nape of my neck prickled. Was I being watched? I pulled my jacket closer to me in an attempt to banish the unbearable coldness. A knot formed in my stomach and goosebumps erupted over my skin. I bared my teeth, my heart thumping hard against my own rib cage. Did the shadows just move? I could have sworn the elongated shadow of the desolate Rowan Pokemon Lab had rippled.

My eyes were dysfunctional. Were footsteps really that soft-sounding? Who could tread so lightly and regally on the earth? Whoever it was, they really knew how to make me want to jump out of my very own skin. Then something grasped my shoulder and I let loose a cry.

I turned around slowly and found myself staring at a hooded Furvum Imperium figure with a cruel smirk. They lowered their cowl and revealed themselves to be a long-haired ravenette wearing glasses, with eyes as red as the most lustrous of rubies.

"We haven't officially met," he said in an accented voice. "I'm Rubeus Birch. Call me Ruby." He regarded me with fascination. "You look remarkably like Sapphire, except your eyes . . . you have Pearl's eyes. Pearl probably mentioned I humiliated him," Ruby paused with a languid shrug, "but the truth is I simply bested him! Nothing more, nothing less."

I dropped my eyes to the foggy floor, paralyzed with anxiety. I had dreamed and dreamed about facing Ruby countless times and taking him down though I knew he was much stronger than me. Even so, I had dedicated myself to improving my skills on the battlefield.

"I - I - I -" I stuttered. "Stay away from me!"

I threw his hand from my shoulder and kicked him in the shin. I wheeled around and ran as fast as I could through the sunless day.

 _I can't be caught by the likes of him!_ I thought as I waded through the ghostly blanket.

I rounded a corner and bumped into Ruby, who wore a crooked smile.

"I mean you no harm, darling," he said rather affably.

"H-How?" I said shakily. "How were you able to catch up with me?"

A shout of mirth issued from Ruby as he advanced toward me leisurely.

"Advanced planning," he said. "I'm not here to capture you, Ruri!"

I turned around again and booked. I couldn't risk falling for his words; the fact remained that he was cunning and clever. I was as good as his prey if he had come here to collect me. That left me with only one choice: outrun him.

Each and every step I took felt heavier than the last. My hair fanned outward and smacked my face several times though that didn't matter. All I cared about was keeping Ruby at bay.

My foot snagged on a gnarled root and I found myself crumpling to the grass. My heart was pounding much more fiercely than before and my breathing pattern became heavier. White-hot pain seared through my ankle and I hissed ferally. My hand brushed against my belt, six Poke Balls fixed to it.

 _I know I'd lose but - but stalling for time might be good._

I heard a shuffling of footsteps from behind me - very familiar footsteps. Golden blonde dazzled my vision as my father appeared, extending a hand out to me. I blinked thrice to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Papa?" I asked tentatively.

When Papa didn't move, I reached for his hand and allowed him to pull me up. I bit my lip as I threw my arms around him. A sense of security welled up inside me and I buried my head in his shirt. He was so warm to the touch.

"It really is you," I mumbled. "Thank heavens!"

Papa, however, wrapped his arms around me.

"You're all right," he said with undisguised relief. "Did you hurt yourself or something?"

I let go of Papa and tried not to flinch. His amber orange eyes were studying me intently, filled with suspicion and concern. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I got defeated by a gnarled root and not because he'd joke about it. He would worry and I didn't want to cause any trouble for him.

I laughed mirthlessly and grinned so widely my muscles hurt.

"Don't fret about me," I said airily. "I'm A-okay."

Papa raised one eyebrow before shrugging and sighing.

"In that case, let's do some exercises!" he announced grandly. "What's wrong, Ruri? You look a little pale."

I shook my head and smiled wider.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Just a little bit drained from running, so why don't you just go and assuage your pride? That's more important, don't you think?"

He laughed though he looked pained for a fleeting second.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said.

Papa climbed on top of a fallen wooden beam, linked his legs around it and suspended himself upside down. He swung back and forth before I decided to swallow my pride and show him his fears were warranted.

A satisfied smile blazed forth from my father while I ascended to where he was. Papa returned to his original stance, tore off a chunk of plywood and set it next to him. We exchanged glances before I plopped down on the roof and adjusted my leg on the plywood board.

Ruby's voice pierced the silence just then and my father's eyes smoldered.

"Just hearing that Ekans in the grass talk is pure torture!" he cried.

"ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, RURI?" Ruby shouted. "WELL, FINE BY ME! YOUR HIDING PLACE BETTER BE SYMMETRICAL!"

An unexpected drizzle fell on Sandgem, accompanied by Kygore. A vibrantly beautiful brunette rode on top of Kygore, sporting a red-and-charcoal-black flannel jacket, dark t-shirt, cargo shorts and Vans the same color as her jacket. Her eyes were sapphire blue.

"What do you think you're doing, Ruby?" my mother Sapphire Furukawa demanded.

Ruby walked leisurely through the tendrils of fog, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face.

"Aren't you looking rather fierce on Kygore, love!" he said cheerfully.

Papa narrowed his eyes.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE FLIRTATIOUS REMARKS, YOU EFFEMINATE BASTARD!" he thundered.

Ruby looked upward and noticed us, annoyed.

"Are you always this thick, Pearl, or is this a side effect of being naturally blonde?" he sneered. "I'm _fabulous,_ not effeminate! Care to come down and repeat that again, caveman?"

Papa set his jaw tightly, one hand balled into a fist. He made to get up but I yanked him by the scarf and made him sit down like a good little Growlithe.

"Calm down!" I begged him. "Let Mama handle him."

My father threw daggers at a guffawing Ruby before returning to examine me.

Mama folded her arms against her chest, throwing Ruby an ugly look as she climbed down from Kygore.

"I can't say I'm not surprised," she said sourly, "but it's clear to me you're already causing mayhem. You tend to create a lot more problems than solutions, do you know that?"

Ruby stopped guffawing and sighed heavily.

"You know, I honestly forgot how cuddly you were," he said sarcastically. "You remain ever the stick-in-the-mud! Tell me Dia's here. He's the most sensible one out of you lot!"

An angelically handsome man with electric blue eyes approached my mother and Ruby. His attire comprised of an inky black scarf and a lengthy navy Wellington coat fit snugly over jeans and hiking boots. He had a sheet of feathery raven hair that suspended itself past his jaw. Diamante de Arco Rowan - also known as Diamond "Dia" Arco Rowan.

Papa pressed his thumbs to my ankle and applied pressure.

Diamond straightened his scarf, looking rather dignified. Papa had christened Diamond "Moneybags" due to him having much affluence and wealth. Whereas I christened him "Mr. Mystery" because of his paradoxical, enigmatic nature.

"Your ankle is swollen," Papa informed me serenely.

He reached inside his bag, fished out gauze and started to wrap my ankle with it.

"Thank you," I said gratefully with a beam.

My mother considered me.

"Just know I only want the best for you. We're family."

Kygore soared over to Papa and me, expectant. Without thinking, we both jumped off the roof and landed on Kygore. Mama recalled her Legendary Pokemon shortly afterward and the drizzle started to thin out; Papa and I descended to the ground, maundering toward the trio.

"Always and forever," I agreed. "Until forevermore and evermore ends."

Diamond was looking at Ruby, flummoxed.

"Eight," he said emphatically. "Eight little words filled with such emotion. You remember them rather well, judging by your facial expression."

Ruby pulled a face although he didn't deny Diamond's observation.

"That was a different time and place," he said flatly. "In any case, we didn't call a truce because we wanted to relive the good old days, Dia. No, we _called_ one to negotiate."

Diamond drew himself up to his full height.

"I gave you my word, Ruby," he said seriously. "My word is my bond."

I examined Ruby timidly. He was classy and sophisticated like Diamond. But it was as clear as day Ruby was restless, driven and passionate. He was a free spirit who marched to the beat of his own drum.

"Hmmm . . . you believe I'm as bent as a nine-bob note," Ruby said thoughtfully. "That means you wouldn't leave any lacunas or escape clauses on paper for me to exploit. I also gave you my word - which I don't do lightly. Shouldn't _that_ be reason enough?"

Papa ground his teeth defiantly, his face turning crimson.

"He really loves to hear himself talk," he grumbled. "Don't fall victim to his charm, Sapph."

Mama's face had a mixture of anxiety, hopefulness, courage and seriousness.

"What makes you think his charm would work on me?" she scoffed, "and even if it did, we have Dia. He's more diplomatic than I am."

"What about Papa?" I wondered.

Diamond came to a halt and wagged one finger.

"Tsk. Tsk," he said pompously. "Your father has consented to this truce and potential bargain, Ruri. The least you could do is restrain him while grown-ups are talking."

There were times where I couldn't stand Diamond's sense of self-importance, like in this instance.

"Dia!" Mama berated him. "Drop the condescending attitude; Ruri's one of us now."

Papa sighed deeply.

"Moneybags is Moneybags, Sapph," he said miserably. "You and me can clearly see Ruri isn't a child anymore."

"She grew up too fast," Mama agreed.

My mother stared at Ruby, frown lines encroached on her forehead.

"First things first," she said decisively, "are you responsible for this - this - the one time I want to use that word, I can't remember it."

"I gave you her notes, files and folders just in case this happened," my father said. "Sapph is right at home when she's organized. But I think her vocab sheet's in the beige notebook. Check, will ya?"

Diamond produced a leather suitcase and plopped it on the foggy floor. He knelt next to it and flung it open, rummaging through its contents. He fished out a notebook matching the description Papa had given him and tossed it to Mama. She flicked through the pages at a medium pace, her eyes scanning the material. After a few moments, Mama closed the notebook with a frown and pointed at a gloating Ruby.

"First things first: is this some kind of debauchery to you? Something you orchestrated for your own sick amusement?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Details are irrelevant; it doesn't matter whether I planned this out. It happened, Sapphire! I admit I planned everything. Now that I've said it, will you be able to sleep at night?"

I wasn't a big fan of Ruby but hearing his flippant tone made me upset. How could he just stand there and lie as if it were no big deal to him? Furthermore, how did I even know he was lying about being personally responsible for the invasion in the first place?

"It's one thing to lie to me," I began, "but it's another thing to lie to my mother. Why are you lying to her? _Why_?"

Mama tossed her mane of brownish-black behind her shoulders and regarded her former friend.

"I don't know how she knows you're lying without concrete proof," she ventured. "But I _do_ know you, Ruby. You improvise a hell of a lot more than you strategize!"

Diamond grasped the handle to his suitcase and climbed to his feet, brushing dirt off his Wellington coat.

"I happen to agree with Ruri and you, Sapphire," he admitted. "We're not going to nod and go along with whatever plan he's engineered."

Ruby's eyes gleamed and a knowing smile decorated his face.

"I'm doing this for reasons you wouldn't be able to comprehend," he said evenly.

I glanced at Ruby and studied him. He wore the same predatory expression the Obsidian Terror and multiple Furvum Imperium subordinates donned but his - _his_ expression functioned as some sort of mask. He cared a lot more than he let on but he pretended otherwise.

Was he inherently evil? I sincerely doubted it. Dangerous and untrustworthy? I could believe that.

"Enlighten us about your apparent diabolical plans," Diamond said monotonously. "Why would you take Shaymin? You heard our legends and myths, Ruby; no foreigner can forcibly remove a Sinnoean Legendary Pokemon without consequences!"

Ruby raised his eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hood.

"Would you rather I use Sapphire for my own ends?" he said mysteriously.

Mama's eyes were as round as the slot machine coins from the Veilstone City Game Corner. She took a couple of steps forward, her brownish-black hair dancing through the breeze violently.

"I'm not being a martyr or anything," Mama began, "but why didn't you come for me? _That_ would be far more practical than removing Shaymin and disrupting the balance of nature! At least innocents wouldn't _have_ to go missing; I wouldn't have to - to - live with this uncertainty and disorganization!" Her voice raised several octaves. "All this chaos and disorder could have been avoided if you'd told us what happened to Hoenn, Ruby!"

Ruby merely looked at her with mild interest.

"'Hey, Sapphire! Good to see ya! Do you mind if I simply took you to Hoenn without a struggle? I need your help to return Hoenn to its former glory! Oh, I forgot to mention you'd probably die.'"

Papa glowered at an unperturbed Ruby.

"You _have_ to be lying," he said viciously.

Ruby shrugged, nonchalant. He surveyed Diamond.

"What's your opinion?" he asked Mr. Mystery.

Diamond sighed.

"I agree with Sapphire," he said truthfully. "There is a benevolent solution to your regional plight if you're being honest with us. Truth be told, you aren't exactly known for enforcing the notion that honesty is the best policy."

Mama fished out a Poke Ball, drawing her lip inwards. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Needless to say, _nothing_ could ever excuse your contemptible means, no matter how noble your intentions are!"

Ruby giggled hysterically, a smirk plastered on his face.

"The best courses of action are usually the right thing," he said arrogantly, "and secondary options are really the wrong courses of actions to take. In other words, it doesn't matter _how_ I do things as long as I get them done."

"It's all a means to an end to you," Diamond realized.

Mama made a face.

"'The ends justify the means,'" she quoted. "Arceus knows how much I disapproved of Platina's immoral philosophy! You shouldn't compromise your integrity and morality just to achieve results; that's plain despicable!"

Ruby threw his head back and roared with laughter. His laughter was so cold that I couldn't help but shudder. I couldn't figure out Ruby, which didn't suit well with me.

"He's cracked," Papa commented. "Think this over, Sapph! I don't care if you're a descendant of an environmentalist/treehugger Hero of Arceus; I don't want to lose you because of your family legacy. Be selfish for once!"

Mama had a hard look on her face though her eyes reflected simmering desperation.

"The Ruby I knew never did do things the orthodox way," she muttered. "What if he's telling the truth? I was once the Hoenn Pokemon Champion and I still care about the region very much. I'll go with -"

Papa's eyes flared.

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO HAND YOURSELF OVER?" he roared. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Mama growled. "I'm not stupid, Pearl." She rounded on Ruby and stared him down. "I need to figure out if he's telling me the truth. That's why I intend to Battle him right here, right now!"

Ruby placed one hand under his jaw.

"You disappoint me greatly with your predictability," he smirked. "I truly thought you'd surprise me for once in my lifetime. Even so," he paused as his ruby red eyes hardened, "Sapphire Furukawa, descendant of Parthenos, I hereby challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! You'll do what I say if I win!"

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 9: Secrets Part I_

* * *

 **Ruri's PoV. Present Day.**

After Furvum Imperium had pulled back and returned to the yacht, I retreated to my room, upset about what I had just witnessed. Papa, Ruby and Platinum were whisked away by a vortex of energy generated by their Legendary Pokemon and had vanished.

I had been beside myself about the three despite not knowing Platinum very well. Papa and I were at fault for tearing her away from her loved ones. If I had just finished the Battle Royale with Silver and Black honorably instead of following the plan, Platinum and perhaps Papa and Ruby would still be around.

I stepped inside my room. The room had a wallpaper depicting a forest path with the trees thinning out and leading straight to a sheer ledge overlooking a flourishing town. A desk was positioned in the northeast corner, with a laptop, notepad, pair of headphones, and writing utensils stacked on top. Twin bookshelves lined the wall adjacent to me, a walk-in closet wedged between them. A plasma TV was fixed to the wall behind me, with a Nintendo Switch and Playstation 4 set on a rather handsome drawer beneath the TV.

I focused on the magenta-and-maroon canopy bed in front of me, the drawn maroon curtains draped over the metallic bars. A humanoid silhouette sat behind the curtain, scribbling furiously in what looked like a diary.

I produced a can of pepper spray from my cloak. I didn't know who they were and the possibility of them being a liability seemed really high to me. However, paranoia was my default setting these days given my position.

But one thing was for certain: they were here to see me. Should I be honored or suspicious? I would know for sure once I'd interrogated my uninvited guest.

"Put the pepper spray down," they said tiredly. "You're safe here in the privacy of your own room."

I didn't lower the can. How could they just barge into my room unannounced and expect for me to be okay with that? A bedquarters/bedchamber/bedroom bore our hopes, our dreams, our desires, our fears and our secrets. It reflected who we were in a tangible way and provided us with safety and security. I understood all too well that entering such a sanctuary uninvited could leave many feel violated and exposed.

"I'm not letting my guard down," I said bravely, tightening my grip on the pepper spray can. "How did you manage to wind up here? I'm positive I locked my room!"

"Ruby told me about the door of secrets," they responded indifferently. "I must say I'm shocked about the lax security here. But that only means we could talk freely. Even so, I also have my reservations about letting my guard down, Ruri Valera Furukawa. I won't show myself unless you do."

The mystery person sounded female. She - I'll go with she - seemed to know and trust Ruby despite his foxy and wily tendencies. I had no idea whether she operated on a similar wavelength as him. But the fact Ruby confided in her implicated the trust ran both ways.

 _Wait a second,_ I thought. _Are they - could it be?_

I held my free hand upward.

"Are you more than friends?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm not talking best friends. I mean like . . . are you secret lovers? Or did you recently get involved with him?"

The veiled woman gagged loudly, dropping her diary and writing utensil on her lap.

"I had never thought of Ruby as dating material, Ruri," she said flatly. "You're naive to think a man and female can't be friends without having anything happen between them. A redhead with silver eyes is my betrothed. Surely you know of him."

A man's face cropped in my mind matching the vague description the woman had given me: hauntingly handsome looks, long lava red hair, piercing silvery-white eyes, always wore dark clothing.

"Silver Melinoe," I realized.

I plodded forward, disconnecting the mask and revealing my true face.

"Kris Yoruno," I breathed.

 _I honestly hope she is who I think she is,_ I thought, seeing the woman draw the curtains open.

A regally beautiful blunette with distinctive crystal blue eyes stared at me, clothed in a denim jacket, navy shirt, jeans and black tennis shoes edged with navy. Her teal hair cascaded down her back instead of being tied into ponytails. The woman bore a striking resemblance to the Kris Yoruno I had come to know photographically, save a couple years older.

I lowered the pepper spray now.

"Silver's been looking for you nonstop," I said with much annoyance. "He won't rest until he finds you. What would he say if he found out the woman he loves didn't - didn't care about finding him at all? What about your twins? Have they ever crossed your mind?"

I took note of my teeth gnashing against each other.

Kris looked as if she had been Double-Slapped, Double-Kicked, Stomped and Body Slammed all at once. There was much guilt, disappointment, sadness, self-hatred and anger flickering in her eyes though her face was stoically calm.

"My son Gray and I were ambushed and dragged to Emerald almost thirteen years ago. I knew Silver was already looking for us. But I had no intention of playing damsel-in-distress so I attempted to escape with my child. The attempt left me with enough head trauma to render me unconscious in the years to come. I never meant to leave my children and Silver behind, Ruri."

Kris's voice cracked. She reached for her diary and fountain pen just then, her mane of teal shielding her face as she started to write. I could've sworn I heard her stifle a sob.

I had sensed how desperate, lost, weary and angry Silver was. Truth be told, I couldn't help but be envious of how he handled the emotional pain he had been saddled with for years.

 _Maybe I was a little too harsh and judgmental,_ I thought guiltily, _but - but I don't know what to feel or think at this point. Still, if Kris is who she says she is, then I need to be on her good side._

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, directing my eyes to the floor. "I've seen how much devotion and love he has for you. He's head over heels in love with you and - and I want someone to love me like that someday."

Kris said nothing for a while, preoccupied with her diary. I noticed her left ring finger had an ornate ring topped with a diamond cut into a heart-like shape.

"When I came to eight years later, I was in a hospital at One Island," Kris said shakily, not tearing her eyes away from the diary. "I was moved to Four Island for rehabilitation a month and a half after I had emerged from my vegetative state. It was there they discovered my brain had rewired itself."

Everything started to fall in place just then. I had pledged my loyalty to Furvum Imperium, thereby losing Sinnoean protection. Then Ruby had enrolled me in the Furvum Imperium training program, save he was my instructor. I had loathed him at first, but trust, respect and loyalty blossomed between us gradually. Once Ruby was satisfied with my progress, he had sent me to Unova in order to examine Team Plasma.

I had happened to run into my own father en route to Unova, much to my own surprise. He explained that willful Giratina used its dimensional abilities to transport him outside Sinnoh suddenly and unexpectedly. We had parted ways briefly so I could fulfill my mission.

I ended up tracking Team Plasma at Accumula Town and took several photographs of them. Ruby had contacted me later on that day and gave me my next assignment: find and bring Silver Melinoe to Unova by June 12th.

But it didn't make any sense as to how Ruby had found Kris. I mean, if Ruby had Kris with him the whole time, then why didn't he approach Silver himself? I had so many questions reeling through my mind right now that I wanted to ask Ruby. But if this was the plan he had executed, then it backfired. I didn't know what to ask him if this happened to be the case. The only thing I could do was trust him to return here as fast as possible.

I attended Furvum Imperium meetings and meals for the next forty-eight hours but my mind was on six very important people to me as well as Kris, Black, Silver and the Melinoe twins. I still felt as if I needed to atone for hurting Black despite it being protocol. I should've done my duties correctly. But I was too soft-hearted.

I marched up to my room after lunch today carrying a tray laden with pizza, looking forward to figuring out Kris Yoruno. She didn't say much about herself, wanting to know more about me instead. She wanted to know how I was faring emotionally in this tense climate.

Kris happened to be on my bed, a tear rolling down her cheek. I deactivated my electronic mask and allowed myself to feel the urge to console her in whichever way I could.

The blunette wiped away the tear, sniffling.

"I'm feeling a bit sentimental right now," she said tearfully, "about those I consider precious to me. The moment shall pass at any given moment."

I _had_ to help her whichever way I could.

I flashed Kris a smile and suggested, "You should talk about how you're feeling instead of - of writing it down."

Kris scrutinized me, her crystal blue spheres resting on the tray in my hands. Her jaw dropped open at the sight.

"I-Is that pizza?" she said hopefully.

"Maybe," I ventured, wondering if it was comfort food to her. "I'll give you some if you open up to me. I mean, it's only fair after I told you about what happened in Sinnoh."

Kris's eyes were filled with hunger and dismay.

"Don't lord that over me, Ruri," she chided me. "Haven't your parents taught you to show kindness to the less fortunate?"

I stomped my foot noisily.

"Of course they did," I said, "but how are you one of the less fortunate? How do I know you only want this for comfort food?"

Kris frowned.

"I qualify as the less fortunate because I'm hungry," she said simply, "and I'm not one to indulge while drowning in my sorrows. You hold the greatest food mankind has ever invented in the march of time."

My Pokegear vibrated right then and there, which caused me to sigh. I placed the tray atop my bed stand as I pulled out the Pokegear from my pocket and glanced at the Caller ID. I didn't recognize the number.

Great. Just great.

I activated my mask again and answered the call.

"You have reached the Siren of Chaos hotline," I said sassily. "State the reason you're calling and I'd -"

A shout of hearty laughter erupted on the other end, one that filled me with warmth.

"Sorry," Papa said swiftly, "but I just needed to know if you'd kept my advice in mind, Ruri."

I half-turned to Kris, who was staring at the pizza as if it were the world's largest diamond.

I whirled around.

"I always do," I said gruffly. "What do you need?"

"You have your villain mask on," Papa said smartly. "Are you alone? I mean, I could always call later if you're not."

I disconnected the mask impulsively and felt the dam I had built over my heart break. The emotions I had concealed rather than felt were newer and rawer than ever.

"I'm alone," I lied. "I've been worried sick about you! Don't you think you should've called me instead of shooting a text and saying you're fine?"

Papa sighed dramatically.

"You sound like your mother," he mumbled. "Yours Truly was assigned a mission from our leader, Ruri."

"That's why you haven't called?" I asked unhappily. "I know you're anxious to be part of the Order of the Acacia again but - but I still feel as if you could've called and told me about this."

"You don't understand," Papa said hastily.

"You're right," I admitted. "I don't understand. Look, I'm not being clingy or intentionally selfish. But do you know what I was reminded of when I saw you fall through the vortex? I was reminded of the chaos and uncertainty we lived through daily four years ago!"

Papa scoffed.

"Do you even _hear_ yourself, Ruri?" he said disbelievingly. "You can't criticize me for pulling vanishing acts when you've done the same thing!"

I flinched at the resentment and displeasure laced in his hoarse voice.

"I wasn't criticizing you, Papa," I said defensively. "I was beside myself for the past two days and - and . . . okay, maybe I _did_ criticize you a bit."

There was a long silence. I swiveled around and saw Kris lounging on my bed, melted cheese dangling from her mouth. She, however, looked pensive while eating.

"Did I offend you?" Papa asked me.

I thought long and hard about that. I was hurt and ashamed but only because I knew he was right. I didn't want to defend or justify myself. Papa saw me for who I was, not who I should be.

"You're only trying to help," I told him. "I'm not offended, just hurt, that's all."

"Well, I hate to cut our father-daughter time short," Papa confessed, "but Tina and I need to complete our mission."

"Platinum's with you?" I said, relieved. "At least you're not alone. Just be careful, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Papa grumbled. "You better be careful as well or I'll fine ya! I love you."

He hung up before I could tell him I loved him too.

"Pearl should consider himself lucky," Kris said quietly, wiping her mouth. "Your parents, Silver, Ruby and me went through our fair share of hardships as children, probably much more than some people go through in their lifetimes. We swore never to let our children go through what we did, but it looks as if we were too naive and presumptuous to believe that."

I drew myself up to my full height, balling my hands into fists.

"Why did you take the pizza?" I asked her, annoyed.

Kris rolled her eyes.

"I had two reasons why: I was hungry and I don't particularly enjoy cold pizza."

I face-palmed.

"Have you ever heard of a microwave?" I asked stupidly.

Kris flipped her hair over her shoulder, appalled.

"Microwaved pizza doesn't taste the same," she answered.

"Pizza is pizza," I said, raising one fist in the air. "Frozen, fresh out of the oven or microwaved . . . pizza is still pizza."

"That's the extent of your argument?" Kris challenged me. "Pizza is one and the same? I disagree; they're all different, just like ideas . . . and like ideas, they're meant to be tossed around." She threw her arms in the air and fell in an elegant arc onto my bed. "Don't pout; you'll probably freeze your face permanently."

I couldn't figure out Kris. She was as fluid and calm as the waters and just as enigmatic. But with enigma came secrets and deception.

"I can't figure you out."

I unballed my hands and brought them in front of my face. The Siren of Chaos and Ruri Valera Furukawa shared the same sinful soul and unclean hands. But they had the fortitude to soldier on despite knowing they'd probably lose themselves to their own personal darkness.

Kris raised one eyebrow.

"Here's an idea: why don't you just go with the flow emotionally? It's clear you have unresolved issues from your past - issues you haven't confided in to anyone. Don't deny it, child. You see yourself irredeemable, but do you know what I see? A girl who needs to be heard."

Her eyes reflected her raw emotional anguish, though her broad grin - her broad grin made me feel at ease. Kris reached out her hand invitingly.

"I want to return to Silver, Artemisia, Gray, and my family but I could never forgive myself if I only saved myself. I need you to trust me, Ruri." She sat forward now, serious. "I'll tell you about myself, all right?"

I sat beside her, ready to hear whatever information she wanted to divulge.

"I'm listening."

 **Gold's PoV.**

I checked through my missed calls and texts after I had left the conference room, lost in the realm of my own thoughts. I wondered what Xavier Salvador's reappearance entailed and whether the Psyche Quartet's (Kris, Silver, Soul and me) secrets would get out. Even though it was common knowledge the Psyche Quartet, Green Urania and Xavier were once close friends with Rubeus Birch, we ultimately sided with the Order of the Acacia when the Schism occurred.

I was surprised Xavier had sided with us because I had believed his bromance with Rubeus would triumph over his priorities. Even so, he stayed with the Order for a decade more but our camaraderie was never the same.

Albina _still_ hadn't texted or called me, much to my dismay. I did have a voicemail from Platina surprisingly enough.

I stared at her name. Platina seldom left voicemails; she usually texted. A pit formed in my stomach as my brain wandered to my earlier train of thought about Xavier. I would be so angry at Platina if she dared accuse me of being tempted by grandiose ideas when she herself went through the same thing once upon a time.

I dialed her number and drummed my fingers against the Pokegear impatiently.

 _Pick up, pick up, pick up!_ I thought desperately. _I never thought I'd see the day where I'm hoping for Platina to be an angel of mercy. Heh!_

I lumbered up the stairs, my mind fixated on one of the balconies lining the Kaneshiro manor. I always retreated there whenever I wanted to think, brood, strategize or do something intellectually stimulating. In addition, the balcony was imprinted with some of my most precious memories. My mind drifted to the day where Soul had grabbed my face and kissed me fearlessly and passionately.

I traced my lips as I hung up the call with Platina. I flicked through my emergency contacts and dialed Soul's number. I knew she was coming home for tonight's soiree, but right now - right now I just wanted to hear her voice.

I arrived at the third floor and walked eastward. The phone was still ringing with every footstep I took, every move I made. The walls were shinier than usual, the carpeting newly vacuumed, the towering marble vases spotless enough to see one's own reflection. I slipped past the vases and entered a wide corridor, hung with landscape portraits of the skies, the seas and fields. There was one that was the very likeness of Olivine Beach.

"Hey," Soul greeted me serenely, "I was just thinking about you! You always call whenever I think about you for a long period of time."

"I tend to have that effect," I said teasingly as Kohaku the Feraligatr drew closer to me; my Pokemon looked disgruntled and exhausted.

Kohaku looked at me and I inched backward a few steps.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind," I said apologetically, turning my pockets inside out for a treat.

Kohaku tackled me and I fell down on my back. My Pokemon towered over me for a second, cocking his head. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked me from head-to-toe before jerking me towards him. Kohaku pulled me into a Beartic-hug and I felt as if the air was leaving my lungs.

My hand slackened on the Pokegear as I put it on speaker and croaked, "This is the end of the road for me, my queen! I n-n-never thought much about dying but it looks as if you have to -"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Gold!" Soul scolded me. "Kohaku's the only living reminder of Amphitrite you have! You lost Amphitrite that day, remember?"

Kohaku released me just then. I extricated myself out of his embrace right when Soul mentioned that memorable day. The Schism had begun with a firestorm engulfing the original Johto HQ at the Under, claiming the lives of Pokemon and people, including my beloved Amphitrite, and Yvonne's brother Auric. Yvonne went under a different identity publicly, but she would always be _Madame Royale_ Yvonne D'Anneauarc, _Fille de Kalos_ to us.

"I can never forgive them for ripping away Amphitrite from Kohaku and me," I said darkly. "Didn't I swear to you I will never forgive Furvum Imperium, Soul? You have just as much reason to hate them as Silv and I do!"

Soul sighed deeply.

"I do," she agreed, "but don't you hate yourself too, Gold? I know I do. You know Silver would never admit he feels guilty! I think our secret's simply become too much to bear now. We have to come clean."

Kohaku nudged my hand as my grip tightened on the Pokegear, my knuckles whitening. I took a deep breath. Something clutched my heart and squeezed it so tightly that it sent a surge of pain through me. My temples felt as if they had just popped.

"No. No! No! NO!" I said harshly as I stormed onto the balcony. I didn't care how stupendous and beautiful the balcony appeared; all that mattered was convincing Soul that Silver and me were right about carrying this secret to our graves. "Those journals we wrote in are now in the possession of Drayden Evans thanks to Red! If the Order of the Acacia managed to find out the connection between Furvum Imperium, the journals, the Book of White -"

"The Book of White you had given Platina was fake so you don't need to worry," Soul reminded me. "Platina, Sapphire and Green are three of the four sacred feminine avatars. A person still needs the four heirlooms, the Azure Flute, a frozen soul, a lively heart, a spatial body and an earthy mind to grant their deepest, desperate desire."

"Well, none of that would matter if the four heirlooms, Palkia, Dialga, Reshiram, Zekrom, White and her more-than-friend-but-less-than-boyfriend companion Natural are used for the ancient Dichotomy rite!" I snapped.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Soul ventured, "but weren't you the one who wanted the rite to sound a lot more biblical if the ingredients were used at the Relic Castle on December 21st at the stroke of midnight? Did you just collapse, Gold?"

My worries were for naught. I thanked Arceus that I had Soul to ground me whenever I brooded excessively before springing to my feet.

"My flair for the dramatic only bought us some time and delayed the inevitable," I said seriously. "If we still have time, the question is: how much time do we actually have to waste?"

I looked skyward, seeing the cloudless morning sky. I drew comfort in knowing that Soul was looking at the same sky. I really hoped Platina and Kris were staring at the same sky right now. I had no doubts Kris was alive, just like Silver and Soul. We couldn't afford to think otherwise. We just _couldn't_.

"I don't know," Soul said carefully, "but we shouldn't wait around to find out. Anyway, I have a challenger at the Gym. No matter what, I promise to be home just in time for the soiree."

"Okay, Miss Mario," I said jokingly.

"Mario was my favorite video game character as a child," Soul said defensively. "Don't make fun of Mario, okay? Did your mother make the soireé a potluck, too? You know how much I love potlucks, Gold. Anyways, have you talked to Al?"

"No," I said worriedly. "But my little _odango_ - _atama_ is responsible and reliable. Even so, I still worry about her. We may be her parents, but we're not just here to tell Al what to do. We're here, you know?"

"The same goes for the Order of the Acacia," Soul said bossily. "Now I know you're iffy about telling them what happened. Red says we're a family and families fight. However, when push comes to shove, we have each other's backs."

I smiled.

"Giving me food for thought, huh?" I said quietly as Kohaku prodded me in the small of my back. "I'll see you later, Soul. _Koishiteru!_ "

" _Koishiteru_ ," Soul said lovingly as she disconnected the call.

Now I had to track down Aurelia and find out why she hated Battling so much.

 **White's PoV.**

My great-aunt had given me a simple task to complete, which was to find Artemisia and N. That was easier said than done - the outside grounds were _enormous_. I knew one thing though: they would eventually come to one of Artemisia's favorite places: the solarium at the summer estate.

I rushed to the backyard and turned around, facing the mansion.

"Volcarona, carry me to the Juliet balcony near the solarium!" I said as I threw the Poke Ball in the air.

Volcarona emerged from the Poke Ball and took flight gracefully, dipping her wings slightly. She circled around the mansion about five times before flying towards me and coming to a halt. The moth-like Pokemon regarded me with her blue compound eyes while she hovered in midair. I remembered the day where she had entered this world as a Larvesta - a day which seemed like yesterday.

I stroked her face affectionately, smiling wryly. Volcarona nudged me as she swept me off my feet and soared towards the highest Juliet balcony. The artificial wind she created with her wings ruffled my hair.

My C-Gear rang just then and I flinched. Volcarona grunted disbelievingly and I knew she didn't much like the shallowness of the balcony. However, I needed to check if my mother was returning my call. My hand brushed against the Bluetooth strapped to my ear whilst I answered the phone call.

"Mom?" I said. "Hang on, all right?"

I muted the call.

Volcarona grunted to showcase her disapproval, seeing as I had seemingly broken my hand a couple of days ago.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "the physician diagnosed me and said I had a scaphoid bone fracture, not a broken hand. I guess I should count myself and N pretty lucky."

I jumped off Volcarona's back and landed on the Juliet balcony precariously. I beamed at her gratefully as an idea sprang to mind.

"It'll be much faster if Samurott, Zebstrika, Beartic, Cobalion and Reshiram lent you helping hands," I told Volcarona.

Volcarona buzzed angrily and I raised my eyebrows, skeptical.

"All right! All right!" I relented. "I want you to find N and a girl who looks a lot like him. Just guide them here, okay?"

Volcarona blinked twice before she rocketed to the sky. As I watched her fly off, I leaned against the railing, my mind drifting to the Order of the Acacia meeting.

"Are you there, White?" my mother said through my C-Gear/X-Transceiver.

I flinched. I had forgotten my mother was on the line and muted. I had to unmute her, which I did.

"Yes," I said, clutching the dark railing of the Juliet balcony I was leaning against. "Are you wondering what I'm doing?"

"I'm not going to ask," Mom promised. "But you still made me worry about you."

I wanted her to ask me how I was doing desperately. I didn't know how much I valued her presence until Pearl and she fell through the portal. Even though I knew she was all right, there was still a rather large void left by her absence. I needed to see her, not just hear her voice.

I had to see Bianca too. But my heart just tightened at the mere thought of her name.

I didn't like feeling this way. I needed to console and distract myself somehow, some way.

"Do you remember when I made you watch _Lilo and Stitch_?" Mom said suddenly.

 _Lilo and Stitch_ just so happened to be one of my favorite animated films while growing up. What stuck out to me wasn't the fact it took place in an alternate universe/dimension or how well the movie aged but rather the theme of family.

"'Ohana means family,'" I quoted. "'Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.' What about it?"

"Well, I can't leave you behind or feel forgotten anymore," Mom said seriously. "You wanted to know your father's and my secrets. Look, I'm sorry I overwhelmed you with all the secret-keeping and lying. I really hope you meant what you said about forgiving your father and starting anew."

I set my jaw tight.

"I'm calling him Red until I feel otherwise," I said just as seriously. "Dwelling in the past isn't me, Mom. I don't wanna stay up at night and think about how it really went down in my eyes. I bear the scars, that much I admit. But that was a long time ago and I feel most at ease living in the present."

"Then don't try to live in the past or future for too long," she advised me. "I want you to be your own person, White. Live in the present, okay? Can't you see I'm on the phone right now, Pearl? You're so impatient!"

I almost laughed.

"Machiavellian tendencies suit you better than I, Mom," I said amicably. "You always did tell me to do what you said, not what you do. Were you trying to allude to our differences?"

"Did you barely realize that just now?" Mom said with complete and utter amusement. "Of course I was, honey! My terms of endearment aren't lame, Pearl! I've heard worse terms of endearment than mine!"

"D-I mean, Red said Pearl was my fairy godmother," I said hesitantly.

Did my mother see through my charade? I didn't want her to worry about my emotional stability.

Pearl groaned from the other end.

"Gold tricked me into signing the godmother paperwork shortly after Blue became your godfather," he muttered. "Now I can see why Rubeus and Gold got along."

The gears in my brain jammed as Rubeus's face swam in my mind. It did bother me immensely about how familiar he looked to me until I laid eyes on Zelda again. She did resemble the effeminate man a lot.

"Are Rubeus and Z related?" I asked my mother.

Twin sighs of discomfort rippled from Mom and Pearl.

"You would have to ask Y, White," Mom warned me. "But Y never talks about her past that much, so -"

"So I'm screwed either way," I said sadly. "You can't tell me because Y swore you to secrecy, right? That means I -"

"Would drop your quest to pursue the truth," Pearl cut across me sternly. "I'm only going to say this once: Y isn't known for letting bygones be bygones. I thought I'd never hearing myself saying this to my own godchild, but stay out of trouble! We really should practice what we preach about getting into trouble, Tina. Then again, we _are_ trouble magnets!"

"Pearl!" my mother scolded him. "Don't be giving White the wrong idea, okay?"

Volcarona barreled towards me with N stationed on her back. N was patting the crown of her head as they drew closer and closer before hovering in front of me. N leaped from Volcarona and onto the platform.

My mother and Pearl were arguing over the phone although I was more interested in N's arrival.

 _Perfect timing,_ I thought. _You've always been there for me, N. I feel as if I'm going to - to - I need you to console me!_

"I just remembered I have to do something," I invented quickly. I hung up the C-Gear before recalling Volcarona to her Poke Ball. "N."

N developed a sudden interest in the platform.

"White," he murmured. "I- I - Well," he paused as he brought his head up and cleared his throat, "Artemisia wanted more time alone so she sent me ahead. You haven't been yourself and I've been really worried about that."

I stood upright and looked at N, whose hair was frosted gold thanks to the sun's rays. I breathed inwards and outwards, my muscles tensing. My eyes were on the verge of tearing away from his face as my heart beat faster. My instincts screamed at me to get myself together though I disregarded them entirely.

I approached N carefully, circling my hand around his face before placing it on his cheek. I caressed his cheek gingerly and N's eyes closed at my touch. I wrapped one arm around his neck, licking my lips. As soon as I stuck my tongue back inside my mouth, my lips parted slightly. My hand grasped his chin whilst I jerked him closer to me, brushing aside the bouncing curls of tea green shielding his forehead. My breathing became deeper, my heart thrumming faster than ever.

"There's no need for that," I purred. "Just comfort me about my mother and Bianca, N. Console me."

Realization dawned upon the planes of N's features once he understood what I wanted to do.

"I'll comfort you, but not - not by kissing you." N pulled me into his arms. "I might not know much about parenting but Platina and Red wouldn't want you to go to these lengths, would they? Bianca would be so heartbroken! Just tell me where you hurt. Please, White!"

I swam through the seemingly endless lake of despair and broke through to the surface, regaining my senses. How could I be so hedonistic and unfeeling towards N?

"I - I -" I stammered. "There's no excuse for what I've done, N."

A huge sigh of relief rippled from behind us as Artemisia made her entrance, her arms folded against her chest.

"I was afraid you wouldn't snap out of it," she said quietly. "Otherwise we'd be having a very different conversation. You know that, right?"

I nodded as I looked at N pleadingly.

"I had a moment of weakness," I confessed. "I'm not sure if -"

Artemisia took out an arrow.

"Now I don't want to take a leaf out of my father's handbook," she said warningly. "Talk about your feelings for Arceus's sake!"

"Artemisia," N said bashfully. "You didn't have to go _that_ far. I beg you not to get your hopes up unless we find out further proof we're related."

Artemisia dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Your kindness and naivety doesn't help much in that department, Natural," she said shyly. "I really want us to be siblings. I know I shouldn't feel that way but I can't help having hope, you know? Even if we turn out _not_ to be related, at least I'm glad - now I want a hug."

"We could do a group hug," N managed. "You're hurting the same way White is, Artemisia."

Artemisia stashed away the arrow, shrugging her shoulders.

"White needs the hug more," she assured him. She turned to me, her tea green mane cascading down her back. "I was actually afraid for a second there, White. Not just for Natural but for you. At least there's a good ending to this."

I extricated myself out of N's embrace.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," I said seriously. "I don't even think I deserve your friendship or kindness, N. I'm worried about Bianca and my mother! I failed Bianca and Cheren! I know Cheren wouldn't blame me about Bianca, but if I had only been stronger and quicker," I drew breath, "then Bianca would be here with us. I miss her. I miss her so much! What if she's scared, lost and afraid? She's with Ghetsis because of my arrogance and idiocy. I have to be the one who gets her back at any cost! I owe my friend that much!"

Artemisia wandered over to me.

"Did you know my father and Emerald have bad blood between them?" she said airily.

N stiffened.

"Not now," he warned her. "There'll be another time to tell her, Artemisia. I might not understand Ghetsis but even I knew whom he hated. I know White's one of the hated."

I shook my head.

"That still doesn't excuse my behavior towards you," I insisted. "I don't feel as helpless as I did before, but Bianca's with Ghetsis because - there's no easy way to put this -"

N placed one hand on my cheek cautiously.

"You underestimated my father," he said unhappily. "I think taking Bianca was - was his way of retribution and a reminder that someone - anyone - can and will be stronger than you. You need to forgive yourself, White. I'm sure Bianca has."

I considered N.

"So should you," I pointed out. "You brood a lot about your past and if I'm moving ahead, then you should too."

A noise echoed through the solarium, sounding very much like a shutter camera.

I felt really jumpy as I realized what Artemisia had done.

"Tell me you didn't," I moaned.

"I did," Artemisia disagreed. "Now I have my own personal sitcom to watch whenever I'm in the mood for romance."

I unraveled my arms around N as Artemisia strolled into the solarium and broke into a run, her hair dancing behind her. I watched her dart away just as N came to my side.

"She wouldn't blackmail me with that," I said confidently. "I really am thankful you two snapped me out of my despair. I only wished my dad - Red - "

N cleared his throat as he pulled out the Pokedex and handed it over to me.

"You can show me you're sorry at the soireé," he assured me, "and you could put this to much better use than me. It is yours after all. Anyway, we should move forward together and put the past behind us."

The Pokedex felt funny to me, as if a note had been attached to the bottom.

"Go on ahead," I encouraged N. "I'm gonna admire the solarium for a little bit more. And N, I know you're still hurt with my thoughtless actions. You don't need to hide it just to spare my feelings."

N nodded as he turned around and walked into the hallway.

"I'm not hiding my feelings," he said. "I'm fine, White. You probably want time to yourself since you feel guilty for scaring me, right? I'll grant you that."

He left.

I flipped over my Pokedex and saw a floral note pasted atop the surface.

 _Look at the first gift I ever gave you,_ it said in loopy penmanship I recognized all too well.

"Bianca," I whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: "Secrets Part I" is finished. Ruri, Gold, White and three others will have points of views next chapter.** **Happy Thanksgiving to those of you whom are American! This is ExaltedLight signing out. I forgot to mention there's a poll on my profile. If you want to vote, visit my profile.**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back.


	12. Secrets Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 _History - History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide - Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The protagonists are White Electra, Natural Harmonia Gropius, Black Urania and Cheren Kurosaki. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absence, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca be taken, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemisia" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the intense desire to find his mother Green Urania, not to mention subjecting Blake to emotional torment as revenge. Green, however, has set a contingency plan in place with the Order so Black wouldn't go off and do something rash and stupid. Therefore Black has no choice but to deal with his anguish with a smile and carefree, flirty disposition.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to convince X to rejoin the Order of the Acacia and stop him from joining Furvum Imperium. Unbeknownst to them, X has been working with Ruby for many years to right an old wrong regarding the Psyche Quartet regardless of the consequences. His original plan involved Pearl and Sapphire's daughter although it fell through.

Ruri Valera Furukawa, double-agent, encounters an amnesiac Kris Yoruno, who was supposed to be reunited with Silver in Opelucid City though the plan backfired. The two must escape before Ruri's traitorous status and parentage is discovered by Furvum Imperium. But Ruri and Kris have no intentions of leaving their prison without Bianca Grace and whomever else is held prisoner in the yacht.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity status so imperative to the Grand Design? What is the Grand Design?

The novel takes place in Unova, the Sevii Islands, Furvum Imperium headquarters and Johto. There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you've been doing well with life and college. I do have some good news: I got Pokemon Moon on December 5th and I got Pokémon Sun on Christmas.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed, favorited or followed** ** _History_** **and** ** _Eventide._**

KiraStone17: Thank you for the favorite and follow. In addition, welcome!

Lonewolf6000: Thanks for favoriting _History_! I hope to see you here.

Lyonius: Thank you for the favorite and follow. Welcome!

greenangel77: Thank you very much for the concern! I'm doing all I can to improve my mental health so I can get back on track.

I know some facts about historical and modern France but I don't know much French. I would love to see the castles, chateaus, Palace of Versailles, the Catacombs of Paris, Louvre Palace and the Louvre Museum some day. I'm glad you liked Y's backstory because I enjoyed writing her memories a lot and plan to write more in the future although when they're necessary.

I delayed Ruri's perspective for a while because I needed to outline her initial personality, her motivations, her relationships, etc. I also typed her using MBTI and she came out with the personality I wanted her to be. I look forward to having Kris and she working together to escape! The soiree is beginning next chapter so you don't have to wait long!

Thank you so very much for the compliment again! I'm happy the fruits of my labor are paying off.

VelvetPancake: Do you speak American English or British English? I read, watch anime and television shows, and play video games ( _Fire Emblem_ comes to mind). That's how I know a lot of vocabulary. I still learn new words to this day. My writing skills improved when I had taken Latin in the spring.

I admit that I used Google Translate for French, Portuguese and Japanese.

Thank you, thank you and thank you again for being so patient and kind. I'll see you then.

* * *

 **A/N: It's that time again. Let's give it up for Xavier!**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: I want you to read this!_**

 **(ExaltedLight throws a manila folder at Xavier)**

 **Xavier:** ** _Are you keeping tabs on the characters? That's a strategy I wholeheartedly endorse. Have you heard of the old saying - keep your friends close but your enemies closer?_** ( **opens folder)**

 **Xavier:** ** _If you insist I read about White's MBTI._**

 **White Electra [ISFP - "The Adventurer"]**

 **Introverted Feeling (Fi):** White is far more emotionally intense than she cares to let on. She pretty much measures everything against how she feels personally, which could lead her to write off and judge others far too harshly, e.g. reacting negatively to N being leader of Team Plasma and Red's sudden reappearance in her life. White sees herself as a champion of justice who does the right thing no matter what, such as completing the Pokedex for Professor Juniper and stopping Team Plasma. She holds herself and others to high standard in terms of black and white morality since White doesn't see the world in gray. She finds it hard to express her feelings outwardly around acquaintances and does so with jokes and sarcasm - something that irks Cheren to no end. White doesn't follow the crowd nor does she feel the need to conform; she only needs her friends, family and Pokemon.

 **Extraverted Sensing (Se):** White thrives in the moment, which makes her opportunistic and a thrill-seeker. She's quick to notice changes in her external environment and exploit these changes for her own ends. White's willingness to put herself in harm's way could either go in her favor or against it, e.g. breaking her hand after punching N. She wants to experience the world through her five senses, whether it's trying a new food or even clothing. White values comfort and aesthetics much more than she lets on though she's tactful enough to keep this to herself. She doesn't like to think about philosophy or theory unless it would help her in the moment. White's a master improviser who hates repetition and boredom.

 **Introverted Intuition (Ni):** White loves metaphors and riddles since they promote critical thinking, which brings her much closer to Platina. She has many long-term goals, one of which is to become more like her mother without losing her identity. White believes each person she meets has good inside them until proven otherwise. She figured out that N wasn't the one pulling the strings long before N did himself, which was why she tried so hard to understand his pain and connect with him. Though she is able to connect the dots between seemingly unrelated events and construct a definitive picture, White's gut feelings could lead her astray. She is optimistic about the future.

 **Extraverted Thinking (Te):** White can execute plans and formulate elaborate strategies based on theory and facts under times of duress. But to do so repetitively would transform her into a domineering and blunt person who would do just about anything to exert control or punish those who disagree with her. White will put her foot down if she disagrees with something that violates her standards. Even though her emotions bleed through her schemes, White is able to back up her assertions with carefully gathered rationale. Her memories are unbiased so she remembers everything exactly as it happened.

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Thank you!_**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Diamond, Platina, Pearl, Gold, Silver, Kris, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins, Pokemon Generations). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations than Adventures/Special (Fanon!Cheren isn't the same as Game!Cheren - his family's from Johto and his sister's Jasmine of Olivine City).**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: The poll I had posted last chapter is still up. Unlike my previous polls, this one is completely optional. You can vote if you're interested.**

* * *

 **A/N: With all that said and done, here's "Secrets Part II".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _."- Google definition_

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 10: Secrets Part II_

* * *

 **N's PoV.**

I tore my eyes off of White, spun around and faced Artemisia, whose Bayleef had appeared from nowhere and was nudging her. Artemisia knelt next to her Pokemon and procured a drawstring pouch from Bayleef's neck.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she said faintly.

Second thoughts? I felt as if my personal history was but a diary. Each and every page chronicled my past words, actions, thoughts and feelings that I kept under lock and key. I imagined myself holding the book of memories and reading about Amara, Concordia and Anthea to White. Truth be told, the original Seven Sages also had a hand in my education and upbringing. However, I wasn't sure whether my mother helped out or those memories were figments of my imagination.

"I'm not having second thoughts," I sighed. "Besides, I'm fairly sure White knows my story better than most."

Artemisia sprang to her feet as she produced a scroll from the drawstring pouch.

"But White could never feel your story," she responded. "Thank you, Leafa!"

 _You're welcome, Artemisia!_ Leafa the Bayleef exclaimed.

I stared at Artemisia as she unfolded the paper carefully. What did Artemisia mean when she claimed White could never feel my story? Was her response metaphoric or poorly chosen words on her end?

 _Why don't you ask her?_ Bayleef encouraged me.

I cleared my throat as I flicked my hair to the side.

"I think you phrased that wrong," I ventured.

Artemisia arched her eyebrows.

"I'm certain I phrased that right," she said instantly. "We've already discussed your concerns about your origins. You see yourself as Natural Harmonia Gropius, the one true King of Team Plasma! But White sees you as a victim of circumstance in her own way."

"And what does this have to do with her never being able to feel my story?" I prompted Artemisia.

Artemisia scanned the scroll for a few moments before lowering it and regarding me. Her crystal blue eyes were sharper than arrowheads.

"I meant that she doesn't know what you were thinking and feeling for the last sixteen years, Natural," she said. "White and you seem very much alike at first although you strive towards the future and have a sentimental streak."

I reflected on my earliest memories - the memories where I had discovered and played with the abused Pokemon in the woods. I had realized that I was born with the power of Aurae and decided to use my telepathic powers in service to Pokemon. They _needed_ someone they could connect with, someone who could nurse them back to health, someone who could see the goodness in them.

It was then Ghetsis had started to make me question the relationships between humans and Pokémon. What right did humans have to use and manipulate these noble creatures and then throw them away with such blatant disregard? Concordia and Anthea never understood my desire to play Arceus despite disliking most humans themselves. I used to think their desire to save me from myself only showed their inability to accept me. It was from that moment onward our bond was slowly torn asunder until I came to view them as mere strangers.

Then White Electra came into my life and somewhere along the way she decided that I was worth saving. Not only that, she got under my skin and I couldn't shake her off no matter how hard I tried.

Artemisia rolled the scroll into a cylindrical shape again, wearing a contemplative expression. She tucked the scroll inside the pouch, drew its strings toward her and tied the pouch together. Once she sealed the pouch, Artemisia beckoned at Bayleef and wrapped the drawstring pouch around her neck. Then she leaned against the balustrade and twined her fingers through her mane of tea green, curling one tendril about her forefinger.

"White sees what's in front of her and lives in the moment more or less," Artemisia said, "but I'm sure you already know this, Natural."

"But," I ventured, "White exhibits forward thinking tendencies."

Artemisia took her back off the balustrade and ceased curling her hair.

"We got off track," she sighed. "I'll put it to you simply. Everyone has skeletons in their closets, demons they need to control. You can't change or choose what you feel about them. Sooner or later, you have to let all of it back in."

I strolled over to the balustrade and shook my head.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I scoffed.

"Because if you welcome the trauma, you'll feel it and then be able to move forward," Artemisia answered. "You haven't let yourself because -"

"Stop," I said icily. "Please just stop, Artemisia! I'm Ghetsis's son, not Silver's! I'm Concordia and Anthea's sibling, not yours! Now I know you want to believe I'm Gray but - but I just can't. I _can't_ , not with you forcing your delusion on to me!"

I turned around and was shocked to see Artemisia cross her hand over her own heart, forlorn. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away with a smile.

"You're right," she said faintly.

I didn't mean to be so harsh though I did feel smothered by her.

"Artemisia, I didn't mean to lash out at you," I said apologetically.

Bayleef hugged Artemisia around the ankle.

 _You_ _shouldn't apologize for what you feel,_ she informed me.

 _Is it bad that I haven't ruled out the possibility we could be related?_ I confessed. _I can't say it aloud but I still believe in my father's salvation._

"Don't apologize for what you feel," Artemisia said lightly. "I guess I was being way too pushy without knowing it. Funny thing is, that's exactly what I told myself I wouldn't do. I was foolish thinking you wouldn't be a little curious about your origins despite having a family in Unova."

"It's fine," I said to Artemisia. "You just wanted us to get along."

Artemisia drew her hand away from her face and balled her other hand into a fist.

"I know," she admitted. "But I like helping people and Pokémon become the best versions of themselves."

"Even if it means losing yourself in the process?" I argued. "Doesn't that tire you out?"

Artemisia brought her hands downward.

"Yes. I meant to tiring me out," she added quickly, seeing my expression. "I practice archery, read a good book, train my Pokemon, volunteer at the shrine, study the natural sciences and liberal arts, and have some alone time. But I'm not here to talk about myself. My interest lies in you, Natural. I mean, you looked scared when White tried to manipulate you."

Was I really that obvious? I felt personally responsible for Cheren, White and Red's angst. Had I not returned to Unova, Bianca and Platina would still be around. I understood White wanted to make herself feel better by any means possible and wasn't thinking clearly. Her behavior had rattled me and stuck a chord in my heart.

Did I happen to behave that way toward her at all? I couldn't help but be reminded of my days as king right then and there - days best left undisturbed. If I did behave that way toward White, then should I still moralize at her? I could forgive White in time because there was good inside her just as good resided inside Red, Platina, Silver, Cheren, Black, Bianca, Concordia, Anthea, Artemisia and even Ghetsis.

But Artemisia believed I should embrace and accept my wrongdoings instead of obsessing about redemption. So now I felt conflicted about everyone and everything.

"I need time to process," I said flatly. "Can we leave it at that and not be pushy?"

Artemisia nodded. "Then we should see what Danaë wants."

We said little to each other while we descended to the basement and marched through the double doors into the gigantic kitchen. The kitchen itself looked as if it had come straight from a television set. The walls were painted dark yellow and the tiles were scarlet. The counters were a warm beige and stocked with supplies, spices, seasonings and other things meant to be used in the kitchen. Danaë's Aipom scurried past me and disappeared into the storeroom. Another set of doors were ajar at the southwestern part of the room, distinct noises issuing from within.

Danaë was parading about the kitchen, holding a rather long list of white paper that cascaded to the floor. She gave no acknowledgment whatsoever when Artemisia, Bayleef and I entered. Gold's mother did, however, look up when Black and Cheren mowed through the double doors, carrying sacks full of potatoes in their arms. Both were in the midst of a quarrel.

"You know," Cheren grunted, "I'm starting to think you're unused to manual labor."

Black grimaced.

"Well, I still stand by my observation that you're too rigid and uptight, Kurosaki," he said flippantly. "How about a little more helping out and less criticism, _Cher-chan_?"

Cheren's face turned redder than a Cheri Berry.

"I only let Jazz use that _ridiculous_ pet nickname," he snapped, "no exceptions!"

Danaë turned toward Cheren and Black, her golden eyes darkening.

"Enough bickering," she said sternly. "We must cooperate with one another if we want to make this soirée a success! Artemis, your father gave you that kimono on your birthday/White Day in the hopes you'd take care of it. How about going upstairs and changing into something more appropriate for the task at hand?"

White Day. That fell on the same day as Pi Day and _my_ birthday. I always found it ironic and incredible that I was born on Pi Day. What were the chances of an arithmophile being born on that day? Or did it just so happen to be fated?

"Okay then, Danaë," Artemisia agreed tentatively. " _Watashinoheya ni ikimasu_!"

She bowed deeply and then took her leave, Bayleef trailing behind her.

Danaë turned to face me.

"I already sampled Cheren and Black's cooking," she told me. "I think it's your turn, N. How about you sample your cooking to these two? I may not be much for theory, but how do you think you'll do theoretically?"

Cheren and Black stopped arguing and paled.

"I read a lot of cookbooks when I was younger," I admitted. "There's mathematics involved in cooking. In theory, I think I could manage."

"Unless Danaë helps you, you'll poison us all," Black muttered.

"Keep muttering and you'll be poisoned all right!" I promised him grumpily.

 **Platina's PoV.**

Pearl excused himself after I had disconnected the call with White. That was the umpteenth time he had done this in the past two days.

 _No one remains the same forever,_ I thought. _It worries me Pearl's withdrawn and on guard; that's not like him at all. I mean, he looks and acts the same outwardly. But something's different._

I glanced at the outfit I had chosen today, which was laid out on top of the bed: a milky-white-and-smoky-black tank top embroidered with petals, a belt studded with glistening colorless rhinestones, a set of socks, jeans, boots that matched my shirt, and a platinum medallion covered with a sheet of selenite.

My mind went through the mental list I had created this morning. Breakfast? Check. Personal hygiene? Check. Tidy after myself? Check! Call White and Gold? Check! Select clothing perfect for the day ahead? Check.

I peeled off my nightgown; it slithered off my body and fell to the floor. I tossed it into the bin behind me and made for my outfit. Even while engrossed in thought, I dressed quickly and thoroughly. After I slid the belt through the hoops on my jeans, I attached the Poke Balls holding my Pokemon to it.

I grabbed the medallion and adjusted it on my palm, mesmerized with its grayish-white glow. My mouth parted as I admired the medallion's luster. I had cleaned it earlier and I found it such a shame to wear it again.

The door slammed open, and a shuffling of footsteps I recognized to be Pearl's drew closer to me. I wheeled around to stare at him, closing the clasp to my necklace while I did so.

"I noticed you didn't bother packing rain wear," Pearl began, "and I know how much you _hate_ getting soaked by the rain, so I dropped by the gift shop and bought you this."

He produced a closed umbrella and brandished it at me.

"Surprise!" he said happily.

I considered my best friend.

"I figured you'd buy me an umbrella," I said emotionlessly. "I only wish _I_ bought one sooner, you know?"

Pearl rolled his eyes.

"Is it really _that_ hard to say thank you?" he asked me. "Look, I know you want to be Miss Independent and all, but we've been best friends forever. It's safe to say we'd be best friends in our next life and the life after that, blah blah blah!"

I smiled wryly.

"You believe in controlling your own fate and making your own luck," I reminded him. "So what's with the sudden talk about reincarnation and past lives?"

Pearl threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"I got a little carried away, I guess!" he said brightly. "No biggie! Anyways, I was saying we're BFFs! BFFs collaborate together, right?"

I felt a huge grin cross my face. Pearl was still his zany, carefree, loyal self. So I had nothing to fret about in the best friend department.

"Don't I always figure out a way, Pearl?" I said confidently. "Now let's figure out what our old friend's been up to."

We exited the suite and then the hotel. As we walked out from underneath a vaulted roof, I snapped my head in order to look skyward. The sky overhead was milky, opaque and reminded me of a giant glass bowl turned upside down. Though I did feel sleepy due to the lack of strong sunlight, wafts of summer rain lingered in the air and kept me alert.

We maundered over the lawn and passed by an apple tree grove. It was then I realized that the hotel grounds felt barren because I couldn't stop and explore them at my own leisure. More apple groves zipped past and I found myself in a daydream about Red, White and the others. We would be here on a sunny day with our Pokemon playing a summer sport (baseball, for example) and having a barbecue. Meanwhile I would curl up underneath the trees' shadows and occupy myself with a novel.

I snapped out of my unrealistic daydream. To be fair, it seemed unrealistic right now. Nevertheless, I intended to realize it at any cost.

Pearl and I reached the plaza just as the grass melted into concrete. A giant water fountain towered over us - the same one we had passed by about forty-eight hours ago. It was truly a work of art. The marble fountain had a rather wide outer ring that curved inward and embraced a damp sheet of stone with three life-size sculptures of Lapras perched atop it, all gushing water from their delicate mouths.

"Is it just me or do I sense a disturbance in the force?" Pearl said loudly.

A patricianly handsome man, about thirty-something, with cascading dark hair and piercing glaucous blue eyes was staring at the Lapras with mild interest.

I forced a straight face so I wouldn't laugh at Pearl's quip.

"We're diplomats," I reminded him bossily. "If you won't try for diplomacy, then _I_ will."

"The only reason you have _any_ diplomacy skills is because of our pal Dia," Pearl snickered.

"I promise to be just as diplomatic and agreeable as Dia!" I assured my best friend.

"More like manipulative," Pearl muttered. "You know, we didn't tell X where we were headed or where we were going. We didn't even know ourselves. So how did he find us?"

I happened to agree with Pearl privately. How _did_ Xavier manage to find us so quickly?

"X!" I shouted.

Xavier wheeled around, unsurprised to see us. Then he puttered over, donning a satisfied smirk. I noticed he was sporting a simple green t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. His attire was entirely casual and low-key - uncommon but not uncharacteristic for him.

" _Oi,_ " Pearl and I greeted him simultaneously.

The Kalosian Pokemon Champion dropped his smirk.

" _Oi_ ," Xavier said energetically. "Well, this saves me the discomfort of greeting you the Kalosian way! Sinnoean and Seviian linguistics might be similar though our customs differ. Even so," he paused as he pulled Pearl into a tight embrace and patted him on the back, " _bom dia, Pérola e Platina_."

Pearl froze momentarily in Xavier's embrace but he recovered quickly. He returned Xavier's gesture and extricated himself from the former's arms while he said good morning in Seviian. Xavier, however, had lost interest in Pearl and offered his hand for me to shake, which I did so gladly.

" _Bom dia para você_ ," I said cordially.

Xavier released my hand and scrutinized both of us.

"My, my, my! How delighted I am to have crossed paths with you again! Why, it only feels as if it were only yesterday we'd last seen each other, hasn't it?" he said airily. "But I couldn't help feeling neglected and unwanted for the past two days. It pains me to be ignored by old friends _so_ very much, especially when I know that they're visiting town."

I rolled my eyes.

"We only wanted time to settle in," I said. "We thought you'd survive, actually."

Meanwhile Pearl crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Anyways, how did you find us so quickly, stalker?"

Xavier raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not a stalker," he said. "A reliable source said they witnessed you book a suite at _Orgulho dos Céus_ and informed me soon after. I find it rather important to have connections serving as my eyes and ears."

"Don't you think you should reserve this tactic for foes and people you find suspicious?" I said accusingly. "Unless you _do_ find us suspicious. If so, then why?"

Xavier turned around and drifted toward the fountain, plopping himself at the edge.

"Haven't we had those we'd considered family abandon and betray us? I won't make the same mistake, trusting so blindly and naively again!" He clasped his hands together and wiggled his thumbs. "Besides, keeping your friends close but your enemies closer has always been a rule of thumb of mine."

Xavier sighed.

"But I'm pretty sure _Pearl_ of all people would agree about my overall perspective, given what has happened to Sinnoh. I offer my condolences by the way."

Pearl's face hardened and his sunrise orange eyes smoldered with deep-seated hatred and bitterness.

"I really hate to say this but - but I actually believe you mean it," he said hoarsely. "But what happened to me is personal. I take back what I said: I don't believe you."

Curls of mist billowed from the Lapras' mouths and lapped against Xavier's sitting form. He sat forward and ceased wiggling his thumbs.

Xavier regarded Pearl.

"I do mean it," he said, "but don't fall under the delusion I'll let my own feelings dictate my actions for once, Pearl Valera. We both know you have secrets - juicy secrets that you wouldn't like to become public, am I right?"

Pearl gave Xavier a death glare.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, X?" he said angrily, his voice rising several octaves.

I glared at the Kalosian Pokemon Champion.

"You really shouldn't blackmail Pearl," I warned him.

If Xavier had a secret or two stashed away in his closet, I needed to figure out what they were and use them to convince him to rejoin our cause.

Xavier held my glare without breaking a sweat.

"You're marshaling a counterargument, Platinum," he surmised. "Put it on hold because I want to make one thing absolutely clear: I may be Kalosian Pokemon Champion but I consider myself Seviian at heart! Everything Lorelei and I do, we do for the sake of the Sevii Islands and its natives."

"That still doesn't mean you should blackmail Pearl, X," I said unhappily. "Does it look like we're stupid enough to harm the Sevii Islands or your people? You should reserve that kind of talk for your _actual_ enemies!"

Xavier gave a phlegmatic shrug at that.

"I should say you _look_ stupid, Platinum," he said just as phlegmatically. "You honestly believe I'd undermine my own safety to shake your hand or hug Pearl despite perceiving you as enemies."

"Don't call Tina stupid!" Pearl said loyally.

Xavier threw his hands up.

"I think I said she _looked_ stupid," he said in an irritated tone, "not that she _is_ , Pearl. Are you truly this idiotic or just naturally blonde?"

Pearl gritted his teeth.

"Call me naturally blonde again," he dared the Kalosian Pokemon Champion. "I dare you! I double dare you!"

Xavier smiled smugly and let loose an amused chortle.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to pass," he said with mock regret. "My dear, sweet Platinum, you fail _miserably_ at diplomacy. Or does a part of you desire a battle of wits?"

I averted my eyes at Xavier's last sentence.

 _A part of me does want to know who's the cleverer one,_ I admitted internally. _Yes, the ends justify the means. But there has to be a moral solution, a more peaceful one. I can't let X goad me. Otherwise, I'll regret it._

I drew myself up to my full height.

"This has nothing to do with me," I promised him. "For Arceus's sake, you're Xavier Salvador! You don't let your emotions influence your choices, which means that you are capable of reestablishing and rebuilding old relationships for your own benefit regardless of how you feel."

"He wants something most of the time," Pearl chimed in, "and I'll be damned if he doesn't do everything in his power to get what he wants!"

Xavier started clapping.

"Well done, you two!" he said with mock admiration. "You've just revealed to me I have a basic human instinct known as desire! Perhaps you're trying too hard to find out if I have an ulterior motive in a roundabout, passive-aggressive way. In any case, just ask the source directly instead of wasting their time with half-baked accusations and questions."

Pearl scowled.

 _He may or may not lie,_ I mused. _Pearl has to risk it. But then again, Pearl always did like taking risks! So why isn't he now?_

"Whatever happened to not planning?" I asked Pearl.

"He'll just lie, anyways," Pearl grumbled. "Tell me, what's the point in asking him?"

Xavier stopped clapping, looking rather haughty.

"What's the point indeed?" he wondered aloud. "Well, you'll never know unless you ask. Asking questions implies curiosity, hunger for knowledge and an adventurous spirit - qualities I value and admire greatly!"

Pearl's scowl deepened.

"Fine," he relented. "What do you want, X?"

Xavier drew his hands from the air and set them beside his hips.

"I would be positively delighted if you'll dine with me come this evening," he said silkily. "I think that's a reasonable request, wouldn't you say?"

I shot a warning glance at a vexed Pearl before addressing a smiling Xavier: "What would happen, pray tell, if we declined or not show up?"

Xavier's smile evaporated and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now, now, now! You really shouldn't turn down an invitation!" he chided me. "It's rude, not to mention insulting and demeaning! But aren't you at all curious about my dealings with Furvum Imperium? Settle down! I wouldn't dare dream of joining such a savage, ignorant and elitist secret society - no matter how tempting their offers might be! Sadly I cannot say the same for my countrymen, whom have been seduced by Furvum Imperium's promises of glory, riches and power."

I snorted.

"You like to be on the winning side, the side you'll benefit from most," I pointed out.

Pearl glowered at Xavier as he unfolded his arms.

"If that side happens to be Furvum Imperium, then _nothing_ would stop me from kicking your smug, power-hungry ass, X!" he promised.

I zipped in front of Pearl and stretched a hand out to hold him back.

"Pearl!" I said shrilly. "Don't threaten him!"

"Speaking of threats, did you know Rubeus Birch is here in the Sevii Islands Archipelago?" Xavier said vaingloriously. "Rumor has it that he's searching for you, Platinum Snow, and he has offered a rather handsome sum of money to whichever Furvum Imperium soldier captures you. I know this because I keep tabs on them," he added quickly. "I have no reason to lie about my recent activities."

"Are you going to offer me protection from your former best friend?" I asked Xavier coolly. "I refuse to be sheltered and housed by anyone I don't trust. So Pearl and I decline your offer of hospitality."

Xavier sprang to his feet.

"Your pride may be your undoing, Platinum," he cautioned me. "Pearl and you seeking shelter was but a mere gesture of kindness." He turned to Pearl. " _Sé que tienen a tu hija, Pearl_."

 _Ruri was taken by Furvum Imperium?_ I thought. _So_ _that's what Pearl's been hiding. Why didn't he tell me? Why? I wouldn't judge him for it! So why? Why would X even use Ruri as leverage to blackmail Pearl?_

All color drained from Pearl's face.

"Would you really hurt Ruri?" he asked hesitantly. "Would you really use my own daughter as leverage? Just how heartless can you be, you treacherous bastard! Let me go, Tina!"

I locked eyes with Xavier as I attempted to restrain my best friend. Right now Pearl needed my support.

"That's wrong and you know it!" I snapped. "You were never the type of man who would let children get hurt or be used as pawns if he could help it! You said children were the future of our world or was that a lie meant to garner support? Craven!"

Xavier's eyes were colder and harsher than Route 217 during the wintertime.

"I don't need to explain my methods, Platinum," he said cruelly. "How about you consider this? Why hasn't Pearl told you anything about Ruri? I mean, she _is_ your goddaughter after all! In any case, you two are best friends. Best friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

I balled my hand into a fist.

"Pearl probably had his reasons," I said defiantly. "He will go to any lengths to protect those he loves."

I knew Red had warned me against showing my truest feelings to Xavier, and I failed to heed his warning. Now I was arguing with my emotions and following my heart, which meant Xavier would trample over my emotions ruthlessly and easily.

I didn't care anyhow.

"I'm not any different from Pearl," I promised. "I might have failed him once but he's my family, X! I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe! You would do the same for Black and Green, am I right?"

Xavier's face slackened when I mentioned their names. His arctic glare defrosted as he curled his hands inward, his knuckles white. Unbridled helplessness, desperation and anger burned brightly in Xavier's eyes through his mask of sheer calmness. Those entangled, intense emotions were instantly vanquished by indifference and dispassion. Then the Kalosian Pokemon Champion laughed hollowly.

"That's your argument, Platinum?" Xavier said coldly. "All is justified in the name of family? I suppose you're content having your hands dirtied if it means that. Though I must say it's beneath you to try to appeal to me emotionally. You know full well I don't respond to emotional manipulation.

"As for you, Pearl Valera, you _truly_ are naturally blonde," Xavier scoffed. "Just because I have ties to Furvum Imperium, that doesn't necessarily mean I would condone kidnapping a child for leverage or ransom. Why, it would violate the few morals and principles I have! I wanted to help you with Ruri's plight, but your temper pretty much soured everything."

"Shut up," Pearl snapped. "You just wanted to gauge Tina's reaction! You know what, Tina? I think you should head to X's dinner party yourself. Count me out!"

I wrapped my arms around myself, taking tremendous care not to fall apart at the raw hurt rippling inside my beating heart.

They say the truth hurts. That could be further from the truth because lies hurt. Even if you lied to protect those you love, you'll only hurt yourself more than the actual people themselves.

I should've realized this a long time ago instead of telling myself I would be fine with White hating me forever as long as she was safe. In truth, it _killed_ me to lie to my only daughter. I loved her most but I always ended up hurting her the most. I found no pleasure and irony in that at all.

Therefore I had no right to be infuriated with Pearl. But Xavier had divulged to me a secret Pearl should have divulged himself. Then again, Xavier Salvador was an astute maverick who always had an angle. He had the ability to make cool, calculating decisions without emotional influence, which branded him as ruthless. There were times where even _I_ believed he was borderline ruthless.

"Pearl," I said shakily, "you're not the only one upset, all right? And X," I added, "I'm on the fence about your dinner party after the - the - given what has happened here."

Truthfully, I needed time to process and internalize my emotions before I reached an actual decision about the dinner. We _had_ to go even if we were displeased with Xavier. The Order of the Acacia needed him for Arceus knew what.

Xavier pulled out a strip of paper from his jean pocket and forked it over to me.

"Forgive me for gauging your reactions," he said remorsefully. "I didn't know Pearl hadn't told you about his daughter. Keep in mind I have no problem with helping Ruri Valera Furukawa return."

"What's your price?" I asked Xavier.

Xavier was expressionless.

"Gold, Silver, Soul and Kris know _all_ about my prices," he said enigmatically. "I know Silver, Gold and Soul blame me, truth be told. But if you want an unbiased opinion about me, you're more than welcome to ask your cousin."

I saw the strip of paper had large numbers written across it, every single one of them connected by lines - Xavier's Holo Caster number.

"Why do they blame you?" I said carefully.

Xavier sighed.

"Let's just say their blame may not be entirely unjustified, Platinum," he managed, "and that the road to hell has always been paved with good intentions."

His voice had a melancholy, rueful ring to it.

Xavier turned around, his back facing us.

"I will know where you stand by seven," he said. " _Tchau_."

 **Gold's PoV.**

I headed into the backyard after combing the manor's upper floors and perimeter (it had taken me an hour and a half) in search of Aurelia.

 _I really ought to give her more credit_ , I thought cheerily as I brushed away tufts of ebony from my forehead, gazing at the midday sky. _If 'Relia doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. So if I want to find her, I have to think like my daughter. Where would I go if I wanted to get away from people?_

The thing is, Aurelia was an introvert so she couldn't exactly surround herself socially without crashing and burning. Unfortunately for Aurelia, Zelda's animated demeanor wore her down. She would want to re-energize herself by relaxing somewhere serene and out-of-the-way. It would be an area where she could think and perform whatever relaxation technique she desired.

I snapped my head. I knew of such a place where my eldest daughter might be: the swimming hole.

Kohaku scrambled in front of me as I fished out his Poke Ball and recalled him. With a carefree smile, I called out Ruka the Togekiss. Ruka extended and flapped her wings as she made a sharp turn and descended to where I was waiting. Ruka eyed me with anticipation, her face rosy. She was always rosy whenever I looked at her in a certain way. I told myself for the umpteenth time that I would have Soul or Mama snap a photograph of Ruka's expression when I got the chance.

I catapulted myself off the grass and settled on top of Ruka. Ruka, however, grunted unhappily and I knew she was hungry. I produced a Rage Candy Bar, tore off the top half of the wrapper cleanly, and undressed the candy bar. Ruka held her head skyward, undoubtedly sniffing the delicious waft of the Rage Candy Bar.

I leaned forward, pulled the bar apart and fed half to Ruka, who squealed delightedly. She scarfed down the food and sighed contentedly.

Ruka had always been curious and inquisitive about the world ever since she was a newborn Togepi. At first, I had thought she was high-maintenance and Ruka thought I was conservative. I had never truly understood her until I met Yellow, who had told me Ruka loved symbolism in the mundane. Her insight had inspired me to connect with not only Ruka, but my other Pokemon as well. That was how the language of Gold came to be. Goldian evolved and changed just as other languages did. It was a shame the language was endangered and would become extinct after I died.

Anyways, Ruka took to the sky, flew over the shrine and crosswalk and into the sea of evergreen Apricorn trees. With Ruka Flying, we would reach the swimming hole in about a minute or so. Maybe two at the most.

I stared at the Apricorn trees, the Apricorns almost fully developed and ripe to pluck. I got the urge to gather as many as possible and either hand them over to Bugsy or deliver them to Kurt Watanabe and his granddaughter Anzu Watanabe myself.

I ducked an incoming tree branch and clutched the spikes on top of Ruka's head. The sound of rushing water - faint at first - was becoming louder and louder. The trees were starting to thin out and give way to a grassy slope that overlooked a pocket of flowing crystalline water.

Ruka streaked down the slope, performed an aerial back-flip and descended to the riverbank beside the swimming hole. I leaped off her and noticed a thick towel draped over a pile of clothes. Aurelia's clothes. That meant she was swimming nearby.

I approached the edge as I searched for Aurelia with the naked eye. Unfortunately she wasn't above water, which only meant - was that the sound of somebody breaking through the watery surface? It reminded me of a bullet being fired from a rifle yet muffled by the shuffling water current.

Aurelia emerged from the depths, clothed in a scarlet bathing suit. She took several deep breaths as she regained her normal breathing pattern, brushing aside tufts of ebony from her line of vision. She pushed her goggles onto the crown of her head and turned around to face me with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you came looking for me, Dad," Aurelia confessed. "I actually didn't expect to see anybody for a while. Tesla's asleep in my room so it's just me."

She flexed her arms as she swam toward me elegantly. Then she stopped a meter from where Ruka and I were, her eyes fixed on mine.

Meanwhile Ruka extended her wings and soared through the clearing, alight with glee. Seeing her skate through the air ignited a warm, fuzzy feeling inside me.

"This is the perfect time to have a father-daughter moment, 'Relia," I said cheerfully. "How about we start with you telling me why you've been hanging out with Z so much lately? I can see why you wouldn't want to impose on Artemis -"

Aurelia sighed dramatically.

"Aren't you the one who constantly says I should expand my horizons?" she said tiredly. "If I had it my way, I would be hanging out with Artemis right now. But Mom encouraged me to hang out with Z and - and - I'm socially inept, Dad. I honestly don't know what to do."

"That's why you're here," I realized. "Listen, you're not socially inept! I bet you anything Z is just as frustrated and anxious as you are right now. Maybe even more so."

Aurelia frowned.

"I'm not falling for it," she assured me. "What would _you_ know about social awkwardness? You're a freaking social Butterfree, Dad! You know what to say and what to do socially. Whereas I - I have to read books on sociology, psychology and self-help to compensate for my social awkwardness."

An idea struck me just then. I knelt on the riverbank, grasped a round stone and hurled it as far as I could at the surface of the water. It skipped across the swimming hole five times before ultimately plummeting into the watery depths.

"What did I just do, Aurelia?" I asked her.

Aurelia was half-affronted, half-puzzled.

"You exerted a force on the stone and it responded in kind," she explained. "That's why it was able to leave your hand. Then it exerted a force on the water and the water exerted force on the stone, which is why it skipped. And I completely missed the point, didn't I?" she added, seeing my face.

I climbed to my feet whilst smiling at a completely puzzled Aurelia. Meanwhile ideas exploded inside my mind like fireworks - a rather euphoric, intoxicating feeling.

"There's still time to get on point," I said evenly. "How about some food for thought? What do you think Z would say if she saw me throw the rock?"

Aurelia wore a ' _are-you-freaking-kidding-me?_ ' look at my words.

"I really don't know," she said impatiently. "I'll try to guess, anyways: she would say you threw a rock, it skipped across the swimming hole and sank."

"Well done," I said warmly, "now you're officially in Z World! Z likes keeping things clear, concise and straight to the point. She's a concrete thinker at heart, 'Relia. Whereas you're more of an abstract thinker!"

Aurelia closed the gap between us as she cupped her face with her damp hands.

"V-Vapid," she said in a muffled voice. "I mean, what's the point of living in reality if you don't know what kind of reality you're living in at all?"

The surface of the swimming hole was still rippling thanks to the rock-throwing episode from earlier. Surprisingly Aurelia didn't pay any interest as she lowered her hands from her face.

"I came here to brainstorm about my inventions and social life," Aurelia said. "I know the soireé's tonight and even though you say I don't have to go -"

I tensed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," I interrupted her. "But it does strike me as a little odd that you're showing an interest in Kaneshiro affairs. I mean, you always scoffed at the family legacy and traditions."

Aurelia dabbled her fingers through the water absentmindedly, unperturbed by my abruptness.

"I've learned things are done a certain way because they work," she said calmly. "Besides, I'm a Kaneshiro."

"Yes, you're a Kaneshiro!" I agreed. "You happen to be my daughter and Al's sister! You're an aspiring inventor, a bookworm, a thinker and a Pokeathlete!" I inhaled and exhaled. "You say you're okay with being a Kaneshiro, 'Relia. But why haven't you resumed your Pokemon Training?"

Aurelia pulled out her fingers from the water.

"And that's where I draw the line on traditions," she said firmly. "Look, I'm proud of my _daimyo_ heritage and all; it's fascinating. But I don't like Pokemon Battles for personal reasons! In any case, I'm happy Al has followed our traditions."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Because you would feel bad if she didn't," I said smartly. "Do you want to know something, 'Relia? I had the same frivolous attitude toward my heritage when I was 'round your age."

Ruka soared higher and higher as she disappeared into the thick veil of leaves that hung over the slope. The silence between Aurelia and me would have magnified ideally, save the rivulet's hissing grew louder.

"Grandma Danaë always said you had an open disregard for rules," Aurelia said finally. "If what you're saying is true, what made _you_ decide to become a Pokemon Trainer? Did Auntie Kris persuade you?"

Kris and I were summoned by Professor Elm, who had wanted us to run an errand for Mr. Pokemon. Concerned for our safety, the Professor had offered us a choice between three Pokemon. We both had chosen Cyndaquil and then quarreled about it until Professor Elm had suggested we settled it with _janken_. Unfortunately Kris had won. So I had went with Totodile and nicknamed her Amphitrite, after an ancient goddess of the sea. Amphitrite was more than just my first Pokemon; she was my family. It would sound cheesy and cliche if I said that aloud, not to mention lame.

"When I first saw Amphitrite," I recalled, feeling a hand squeezing my heart. "Anyways, I know you're interested in the Order of the Acacia and spy on the meetings occasionally. Even though I'm not the official leader of the Order, I was appointed the title of _praetor_ for the Johto branch. When the time comes, you'll inherit the praetorship from me."

Aurelia swam ashore and stepped onto the bank, dripping wet.

"What exactly do you mean by 'when the time comes', Dad?" she questioned me. "You never elaborate on that, just as you never elaborate on why you want me to be a Pokemon Trainer again!"

I sighed.

"Maybe we should talk about Z instead," I suggested halfheartedly.

Aurelia stormed past me.

"There's really no need," she said dismissively. "I thought you were going to help me with Z, not have an age-old argument! Did Mom put you up to this?"

"No."

Aurelia, who was drying out her hair with the towel, arched her eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline.

"Then who did?" she wondered.

My Pokegear rang shrilly through the clearing just then. I shot Aurelia an apologetic look before fishing out the Pokegear from my pocket.

"We're ending this discussion right now," I said flatly.

"But -" Aurelia started to say.

"Drop it," I advised her.

Aurelia looked as if she wanted to argue her case albeit shrugged.

"Okay, then," she said grudgingly. "You should answer the call."

"You don't need to tell me," I said curtly as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Gold?" Platina said hesitantly.

Aurelia wrapped the towel around her figure tightly, shaking her loose hair violently.

"Why if it isn't my favorite first cousin!" I said affably. "How may I help you?"

I was disappointed when I found out Platina had left a silent voicemail though I didn't hold it against her. I figured she would contact me again if she needed my help.

"I'm your _onl_ y first cousin," Platina reminded me. "You didn't look at the Pokegear when you answered my call, did you? You sound different when you don't know who's calling."

"And they say I'm over-analytical," I mumbled. "You get bossier when you want to jump straight to the point. Does this mean you're on a tight schedule? That sounds about right for you."

"Pearl and I encountered your old friend X today," Platina went on as if I had never spoken. "Saying he appeared out of nowhere doesn't sound right. Pearl feels X was bored and stalked us for entertainment purposes."

She sounded unconvinced.

Ruka descended in a downward spiral over to an awaiting Aurelia, who was clutching her set of clothes next to her bosom.

I tore my eyes off them and chortled.

"Oh, he wouldn't stalk you himself," I said lightly. "X finds stalking somebody to be tedious and troublesome. I think he had somebody tail you or somebody in his inner circle saw you two and informed him of your whereabouts. The thing about X is that he's everywhere, anywhere and nowhere all at the same time!"

"Neither Pearl or I like being stalked," Platina told me. "If X found us on such short notice, how long would it be before Rubeus does the same? Pearl has suggested moving to another hotel but -"

"X would find you again," I continued for her. "You know, he's been a hot topic for the past couple of days! Please tell me you haven't caught the X-factor Fever."

Platina chuckled.

"No," she croaked. "It's just that X acted really strange and unpredictable. First he came across as charming and invited us to dinner tonight. Then we rubbed X the wrong way and he became menacing."

I stared at the green veil of leaves, rays of sunlight piercing through and illuminating the churning waters of the rivulet/swimming hole.

"You didn't rub him the wrong way," I scoffed. "He becomes menacing when provoked or attacked, intentionally or unintentionally. Did Pearl provoke him by any chance?"

Silence erupted between us and I knew I had struck gold. No pun intended.

"I did nothing to stop Pearl," Platina confessed. "I know Pearl and Dia had me dispossessed for my own good but . . . forget it. Do you have any knowledge about Xavier's psyche?"

I turned around and started to stroll along the riverbank.

"I didn't major in Xavierology," I said with mock sadness. "How about you try a psychologist or his mother? They'll have better luck figuring him out than me. I'm dead serious about that!"

That was a lie. I had some insight into Xavier's psyche, but talking about him would dredge up memories I didn't want to reexperience. Some of my darkest secrets were tied to him and I had no intention of letting them get out. Every time _he_ was mentioned, directly or indirectly, I felt as if somebody was pinning me down and injecting poison into my skin. With every breath and heartbeat, the poison burned through me - almost as if it was trying to devour me whole.

"You're deflecting," Platina noted, "which means you know something. You said you would help me and so far you haven't been cooperative. Do you still blame him, Gold? Are you still upset with him?"

"I'm not upset," I said coldly. "Upset is an emotion specifically designed for those who care, Platina. The last time I checked, I don't give a damn about Xavier Salvador."

I couldn't allow the floodgates to my memories be forced open lest I wanted to be driven insane by years' worth of guilt, shame and remorse about the Psyche Quartet, Rubeus, Green and Xavier's blunder - the blunder responsible for Kris and Green's disappearances. I already knew Soul wanted to come clean to Red because the secret was too weighty for her to bear. Silver, on the other hand, hadn't shown any signs of the secret taking its toll on him. If Red knew about our inadvertent hand in this, would he forgive us? I highly doubted it.

"Are you okay, Gold?" Platina asked worriedly.

Aurelia stared at me.

"You look a little peaky, Dad."

My breathing had become heavier unbeknownst to me.

"I'm fine," I lied to them.

Aurelia looked skeptical and Platina snorted disbelievingly.

"I'm okay," I assured them. "I'm surprised you're going to X's dinner after he intimidated you both."

"Who says I'm going?" Platina demanded.

"You wouldn't have called me if you weren't considering going," I pointed out. "Did you formulate a plan, Platina? If so, don't launch it into action. You should wing it."

"I feel powerless without a formulated plan," Platina insisted. "And besides, improvisation isn't my strong suit."

I heard a distinct beep on the other line and stole a glance at the flashing Pokegear screen. Albina was waiting on the other line.

"You should improvise," I encouraged her. "In any case, Al's calling me. But if you want a plan, how about hanging up the phone and giving X a call? You know what? I'll help you with that."

I disconnected the call with Platina and switched over to Albina's line, praying to Arceus my cousin would take my advice into consideration.

"I've been waiting for your call, _Al_."

 **White's PoV.**

A grand total of two hours and fifteen minutes had passed since Artemisia and N had exited the solarium. Those two were probably helping Danae put together tonight's menu for the soiree.

Artemisia Melinoe and N bore too much of a resemblance to each other to _not_ share the same DNA. Even so, the two were polar opposites in personality. Artemisia was warm, flexible and open, whereas N was stoic, somewhat inflexible and reserved.

A lot could happen in two hours and fifteen minutes. I had managed to exit the solarium and retrace my steps to the guest bedroom, tear apart the room for my belongings and then cleaned the room. My mind drifted to N time and time again in the past hundred and thirty-five minutes and every time I felt a wellspring of raw regret bubble inside me.

I owed nothing but gratitude towards him for stopping me in my attempt to use him for consolation. If N and Artemisia hadn't intervened, I would have hated myself for being so childish and inconsiderate. N would forgive me for my transgression in time, but I doubted I would forgive myself so easily.

I needed time to sort out my feelings alone before I could move on and apologize to N. That was why I wanted to search for the first presents Bianca Grace had ever given me. I had to be active instead of idle unless I wanted to drive myself up the wall.

I trudged over to the bed and spilled the contents of my backpack onto the bed sheets, sifting through the mounds of Poke Balls, heaps of Berries and other miscellaneous items. Just how in the world did Bianca go through my backpack soundlessly? How _did_ she place a sticky note to the Pokedex without being noticed?

My hand delved into the backpack's largest pouch and brushed against a leather-bound surface at the bottom. A broad grin crossed my face as I pulled out a beige diary and turned it over for examination. The first presents Bianca had ever given me were boxes chock-full of diaries. I had no use for diaries though I had grown to envy the way Bianca was able to sit on top of her bedroom bench and let her thoughts and feelings flow onto the pages so exquisitely and patiently.

I set aside the diary I had grown accustomed to using for my travels and placed everything inside their proper pockets. Then I plopped the backpack onto the floor, scooped up the diary, collapsed on the bed and opened the diary. As I skimmed through it and flipped its wrinkled creamy pages, an index card dropped from its resting place and onto my lap. My intuition told me that this was the clue I had been looking for, the one I was meant to find.

My grip on the diary slackened and it plummeted to the bed. Meanwhile I made for the index card and turned it over carefully, eyeing the loopy penmanship scribbled on it.

I took a deep breath and read the note:

 _To My Friends White and Cheren,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means Furvum Imperium found me._

A bazillion questions popped into mind. How did Bianca know about Furvum Imperium? Why didn't she divulge any information about them to us? Did she know she would be here with Cheren and I if she had told us everything? Or was she waiting for the opportune moment?

I glanced at the index card again, feeling the keen sting of anger. There was no point in being upset with Bianca over this. I needed to find out and decode whatever she had written:

 _I only know one thing about Furvum Imperium: my uncle's in it. Now I know Cheren and you are angry at me and yourselves. In any case, none of this is your fault. It's mine . . . for not being strong enough._

Bianca's uncle was in the mysteriously sinister Furvum Imperium secret society. Maybe Ghetsis didn't abduct Bianca to prove how powerless we were but as a favor for Bianca's uncle. No, that's giving him far too much credit. Family matter or not, this new possibility didn't change the fact Bianca had been taken against her will by my own archenemy! And Bianca . . . why would Bianca write about her own future as if she were resigned to it? Why was she acting as if it were no big deal to her? Cheren and I had lost her! Without the heart and soul of the Three Musketeers, Cheren and I were incomplete.

Why was Bianca being so cold and mean? Or was it fate's hand? Fate be damned! Was there justice in what Ghetsis had done? Did this overpowering, crippling feeling of powerlessness equal justice?

I flung the index card as far away from me as I could angrily. Then I leaned over and punched the mattress with all my might, Bianca's gentle face swimming in my mind.

"I hate you!" I cried. "I hate you, Bianca! I hate you because you always try to spare everybody else's feelings! Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID TO GET YOURSELF CAUGHT BY OUR ARCHENEMY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO CONSIDERATE OF OTHERS? WHY CAN'T YOU BE SELFISH FOR ONCE?"

I buried my fists deeper into the mattress, feeling a rather strong surge of hatred. I didn't think it was possible to hate Ghetsis more than I already did. But the list of his atrocities was very, very long:

1\. He had chased after my mother for _years_ with dogged determination.

2\. He had attempted to take advantage of the briefly-stormy relationship I had had with my mother.

3\. Ghetsis had manipulated N and then tossed him aside without any consideration for N himself. To Ghetsis, N was a pawn who had outlived his usefulness.

4\. Finally Ghetsis had ripped Bianca away from her friends as if it were part of his daily routine for villainy.

Even though I hated to admit it, people were right to suspect N was Ghetsis 2.0. He had been raised in the man's image and demonstrated many of his key traits, such as his cunningness, secretiveness and deceitfulness. But N was himself before he was Ghetsis's son and wanted nothing more than to redeem himself for past sins.

Bianca had seen the good in N though Cheren was still wary of him. It would take much longer for Cheren to accept N and - and everything was so complicated now.

"Why did you leave us with this pain to bear, Bianca?" I whispered. "I feel lost, alone and in need of your help. I want somebody to blame besides you, but the only person I can blame is myself."

The Bluetooth paired with my C-Gear announced Danaë's name though I didn't bother answering her call. I would return it once I'd silenced the moans and cries of helplessness my heart was issuing. Right now I had to calm myself down.

Somebody knocked on my door softly three times.

"I know you're in there," Red's voice drifted through the closed door.

I snapped my head up, uncurled my fists and brought my legs close to my torso. I knew some of the doors weren't soundproof in the estate though I didn't know which ones.

"We wouldn't have heard Gold earlier if the door was soundproof," Red reminded me. "I understand if you don't want to talk about your feelings with your deadbeat father. Maybe -"

"Maybe you should come in," I suggested. "The door's open and I'm decent."

I glanced at the door and waited for an annoyingly long time to see the doorknob wiggle and then turn. How come Red was hesitating to open the door? Did I scare him off?

"Are you sure?" Red asked meekly.

"Yeah," I said aloud.

There was a very long silence, broken by the turning of the brass doorknob. The door swung wide open and revealed a rather hesitant Red standing in the doorway.

My father walked in leisurely and shut the door behind him. Red's grip on the doorknob slackened and he approached my bedside, his eyes fixed onto my face for a fleeting moment. Then he shrugged languidly and sat next to me, blissful.

"Thank you," he said graciously. "For a moment there, I thought that I would be the last person you'd want to see."

I tried for a smile and considered him.

"N-No," I disagreed. "Not even close. But do you want me to talk about my feelings, Red? It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think?"

It _was_ awkward, truth be told.

Red held his head high, a smile curving his face.

"Admit it," he said bluntly. "This feels awkward, right?"

I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah," I concurred. "Yeah! It really does feel awkward! Did you know whenever I showed emotions around Mom while growing up, she either listened to me or treated me as if I were a problem to solve? It took me a very long time to realize she wasn't cold and heartless like she presented herself to be. I've begun to think recently somebody helped her out in the emotional department, you know?"

Red cupped his chin with one hand, joining his eyebrows into one.

"Did you picture a hopelessly romantic ravenette intellect with tons of curiosity and charm?" he guessed. "How about a brooding and hot-blooded redhead who hates sugar-coating and is emotionally stoic? Or a sociable and optimistic brunette with a hunger for knowledge? What about an adventurous blonde archaeologist who happens to be a prolific artist tormented by figurative demons they can't control?"

I found myself smiling in spite of myself.

"That's not who I had in mind, Red," I said. "I meant somebody really kind, thoughtful and mysterious who brings out the best in Mom, 'cause I doubt she'd confide in somebody she didn't consider her equal. It totally makes sense she would see you as her equal!"

Red's blood red eyes were softer than melted butter, which made his toothy grin seem boyish and carefree.

"Are you suggesting your mother only took interest in me because I'm the Kantonese Pokemon Champion?" he said. "Platina doesn't give a damn about titles or wealth. What matters more is who you are in life, not _what_ you are!"

His eyes scrutinized me as if I were a shard of glass he had little to no problem seeing through. Those blood red eyes were like hooks digging themselves deeply into my heart and tugging at it mercilessly. My heart, however, resisted the hooks though it was only a matter of time before it exhausted itself.

I didn't know how, but I felt as if something were amiss here. Everything in my body was screaming at me to be careful, which confused me. Why would I exercise caution around my own family?

"You want to be like her, don't you?" Red observed. "You even try to devalue your emotions in the process. But doesn't that take its toll on you, White?"

I unwrapped my arms from my legs and brought them to their original position. Then I hugged myself tightly just as a wellspring of unease enveloped me.

"Yes," I confessed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I mean, I've always made my decisions based on how I feel instead of how I thought. I tried it the other way - my mother's way - and I can't help but wonder how she's able to do it without the need for control and all."

Red's eyes reflected his conscience and mystique. What bothered me was the way he broke through my defenses and extracted my innermost thoughts as if it were child's play. Furthermore, he did so in an uncharacteristic manner - almost as if it were a game to him.

"To be honest, I really don't like it when people act against me for my own good," I said. "That's one way to get on my bad side, you know? You were on my bad side until B-I-I mean, I swallowed my pride and gave you a second chance. I still think you're in the wrong for leaving while I was a kid. But -"

I looked at Red pleadingly.

"What else happened?" I wondered. "There's more to the story, isn't there?"

Red peeled his eyes from mine and stared into space for a rather long time, as rigid as a board. He was so silent and immobile that I began to wonder if my instincts were right or I was just being paranoid.

Finally Red turned to face me with a quivering mouth. He gulped before regaining use of his voice:

"What would you do if I told you the truth?" he whispered.

His whisper seemed to echo throughout the guest room.

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of the answer to his question.

Red's mouth stopped quivering.

"I hate myself," he said broodingly. "Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, every week, every month and every year I think about that day. But promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially your mother. I don't want her to relive that day either, White."

 _Red's acting out of character,_ I thought. _He doesn't strike as the type of person who wants pity or somebody who would act against my mother._

"I cross my heart on it," I promised.

Red's anguish was erased by weak relief, accompanied by a small smile - a triumphant, savage smile.

"T-Tell me who you are first," I stuttered.

Red's relief turned to mock surprise. He looked at me as if I were crazy, which made me all the more suspicious.

"Why would you ask that?" Red wondered. "I'm your father Red Electra."

I looked around for Pikachu, who wasn't in the room. As my eyes searched the floor, I saw something metallic sticking out from under one of Red's pant sleeves.

"Why would Red Electra be without Pikachu, then?" I demanded. "Why would he keep secrets from Platina Arellano Berlitz, even if he swore them in secret with his own daughter? Why would he seek out pity?

"You're not my father," I decided finally. "So drop the look and show me your real face!"

Fake-Red gritted his teeth as he removed the wig, peeled off the fleshy mask and took out the eye contacts. A boy, about fourteen, looked at me with crazed auburn eyes and a reptilian smile. The aura about him was imperious, not to mention predatory.

A sudden trickle of fear rippled through me as I inched away from the adolescent.

"What are you -?" I couldn't help but say.

Then I heard two pairs of footsteps drawing closer, eventually stopping behind the door. The real Red slammed the door open and stormed into the bedroom, Gold following suit. Meanwhile the intruder shrugged and snickered as he stood up shakily and extended out his arms welcomingly.

Red had his teeth bared, his face twisted with uncontrollable rage.

"Step away from White, Blake!" he barked.

Blake considered Red as he licked his lips.

"White isn't my game this time around; she serves as a little insurance policy to make sure you . . . _behave,_ " he said cheerily. "I see everything went according to plan! In that case, it's about time the curtain rises!"

His cheery voice did nothing to slow my erratic heartbeats or erase the terror his presence had brought.

"What do you mean by me being your insurance policy, Blake?" I wondered.

 _What if he was the one behind the notes?_ I thought unhappily. _Did he trick me into thinking Bianca left me hidden messages?_

Blake's eyes lost his nonsensical craziness and burned with outrage.

"Red Juniorette, you shouldn't use my name so casually," he growled. "You're not on my level, which means you don't have the right to say my name!"

All sense and logic was thrown out of the window as I took complete and utter umbrage at Blake's haughty, ludicrous remark. I already felt idiotic enough about falling for his trap hook, liner and sinker, not to mention affronted and flabbergasted at him impersonating my father.

"You won't bend me to your will," I warned him. "I can call you whatever I _wanna_ call you, Blake! I'm not afraid."

Gold lunged at Blake and gripped him by the collar.

"I'm going to ask you one more time: what have you done with Al?" he said dangerously. "And don't you lie to me, you Furvum Imperium rat!"

Blake chortled, unfazed by Gold's demeanor.

"I don't have Albina Kaneshiro," he drawled. "Although that could easily change, hmmm?"

Gold pulled his free hand into a fist and swung at Blake's jaw. The brunette stumbled backwards into the piano, surprised at Gold's reaction. Before Gold could punch Blake again, Red shot his hands at Gold's wrists and crossed them together.

"Let me go, Red!" Gold snapped. "I want to erase that grin from the _persona non grata_!"

Red tightened his grip on a thrashing Gold.

"Violence won't solve anything! We have to exercise caution and -"

His words died in his throat when Blake sauntered over, wearing an ugly look and caressing his face.

"You'll pay for ruining my face, Kaneshiro!" Blake hissed. "Relish this moment while it lasts, 'cause the next couple of hours you have will be under duress and fear!"

I recovered from my initial shock and got up. Blake heard my movements and half-turned to face me, wagging one finger warningly, a savage smirk planted on his face. That smirk of his made me feel as if my stomach had digested a nest of writhing Ekans.

"I think it's in your best interest not to run or scream for help," Blake warned me. "Actually, make that _Bianca's_ best interest. She might suffer miserably if you so much as disobey me."

I dropped my C-Gear and kicked it towards Red as Blake bowed his head.

"You're bluffing," I said. "You wouldn't dare torture her."

Blake brought his head up and produced a walkie-talkie, his forefinger tracing the shape of a button.

"It's your funeral," Blake sighed. "The thing is -"

"I'm not afraid," I cut across him confidently.

Blake smirked.

"Okay then," he said cheerfully. "Your streak of independence means a lot more to you than your best friend! In that case, I shall -"

He jabbed his finger on the button, humming as he did so.

"NO!" I cried. "You win! I'll stand down, all right? Just don't hurt Bianca!"

Blake chortled darkly.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he said conversationally.

I uncurled my fists and drew my lip inwards.

"You bastard."

Red, who was holding on to a flailing Gold and my C-Gear desperately, looked at me.

"We'll save Bianca," he promised me. "I won't let anything happen to her, okay?"

Blake threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Oh, come on!" he croaked. "I'm looking at the same man who's failed to save four people he cared about deeply, one of which I have escorted to Lord Emerald. What was it you always said? 'Always and forever until forevermore and evermore ends'?

"Too bad forevermore and evermore ended a very long time ago," Blake said quietly. "Isn't that right, Kaneshiro? Don't act dumb either; I know you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Gold stopped fighting with Red and turned to face the newcomer. He looked as if he were backed into a corner; his face was as white as chalk.

 _Gold Kaneshiro forced to comply?_ I thought, thunderstruck.

Just what was going on here?

* * *

 **A/N: I delayed Red and Ruri's perspectives for plot reasons. Anyway, Blake has returned! You'll find out how in the next chapter. Remember there's an optional poll. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year's! Drop a review!** **This is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ and _korurin_ for PMing me back.


	13. Secrets Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series** **.**

* * *

 _History - History_ is the prequel to the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide - Eventide_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The protagonists are White Electra, Natural Harmonia Gropius, Black Urania and Cheren Kurosaki. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with her father Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her loved ones' absences, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca being whisked away, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemisia" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the intense desire to find his mother Green Urania, not to mention subjecting Blake to emotional torment as a form of revenge. Green, however, has set a contingency plan in place with the Order of the Acacia so Black wouldn't go off and do something rash and stupid. Therefore Black has no choice but to put on a brave face as a means of masking his anguish.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to convince X to rejoin the Order of the Acacia and stop him from joining Furvum Imperium. Unbeknownst to them, X has been working with Ruby for several years. X had masterminded a plan that revolved around avenging an old wrong connected to the Psyche Quartet and he. Ruri was an essential part - a gambit.

Ruri Valera Furukawa, double-agent, encounters an amnesiac Kris Yoruno, who was supposed to be reunited with Silver in Opelucid City though the plan backfired. The two must escape before Ruri's traitorous status and parentage is discovered by Furvum Imperium. But Ruri and Kris have no intentions of leaving by themselves.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity status so imperative to the Grand Design? What is the Grand Design?

The novel takes place in Unova, the Sevii Islands, Furvum Imperium headquarters and Johto. There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated** ** _Eventide_** **for a few months; university and life demanded my attention. Then I had to undergo oral surgery and spend time recovering. I'm so sorry about the delay.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed, followed or favorited** ** _History_** **and/or** ** _Eventide_**.

greenangel77: It makes me happy to hear you praise about how intricate the story is. I'm glad you liked the slight emotional twists and turns regarding last chapter's characters. Looking back, I realized that I used the word "emotion" a lot more than usual. I want to share everything about the characters though all will be revealed in due time.

Truth be told, I do have _some_ interest in psychology. Speaking of which, did you study in France for psychological reasons? By the way, thank you for the belated Happy New Year's wish!

VelvetPancake: Sé un poco de español porque soy Chicana. I'm not fluent enough to hold a conversation in Spanish. I speak American English but I know some British slang. Don't worry about the grammatical mistakes; I make them all the time. I've never played _Final Fantasy_ because . . . I really don't have a reason why. I still learn new English words each and every day from games like _Fire Emblem_.

I thought it would be prudent to know what's important at the moment and what isn't. The overview will be updated every so often for that same reason.

It wasn't too much of a problem because I'll do it again. :)

asdasdasd: I haven't watched the Pokeani since Advanced Generations. In short, the answer is no. I'm sorry.

Cirscha: Thank you for following _History_! I hope to see you here.

project greenlight: Thank you for favoriting _Eventide_.

yourmybff: Thank you so much. Bianca will be in the next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's our official guest for this chapter segment - Black!**

 **Black:** ** _Didn't you promote me to main character? I want more involvement._**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: Patience is a virtue, young Black. But an authoress must have her indulgences._**

 **(ExaltedLight forks over a sheet of paper to Black).**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Read this!_**

 **Black (pouting):** ** _It's Natural's MBTI! Are you freaking kidding me? I'll read anything but that!_**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Please._**

 **Black:** ** _No way in hell, ExaltedLight! Hey . . . are you crying? Don't tell me you're crying. Emotional blackmail always prevails . . . okay, I'll read it._**

 **Natural Harmonia Gropius/N [INFP - "The Mediator"]**

 **Introverted Feeling (Fi)** : N is strongly motivated to do the right thing _because_ it's the right thing to do. He strives to live his life in accordance to his own beliefs and ideals, and makes his decisions based on his internal value system. N is highly emotional and sensitive, affected by his feelings and moods often. Though empathetic, he is rather reserved about his feelings for they are a private matter to talk about. His empathy, kindness and compassion had led N to champion the cause of Pokemon liberation because he believed all Pokemon were being treated unfairly by humanity.

 **Extraverted Intuition (Ne)** : N is a brilliant tactician and innovator, seeing and exploiting every possibility at the first chance he gets. He goes with the flow on most of his plans and can easily switch gears if his current plan backfires or a much better opportunity presents itself. N shows great insight into people and Pokemon by picking up on their true motives and unspoken truths although he tries to deny this. He readily admits he's unsure about what's going on or what people want from him but knows he must brace himself. N absorbs the world around him and conveys his discoveries and findings via metaphors and riddles. He could be impulsive and temperamental but he's a hopeless romantic.

 **Introverted Sensing (Si)** : N's memories are so important to him that he panicked after not being able to recall his birth mother. His personal experiences with others influences how he perceives them in the present (Ghetsis, Concordia, Anthea, the Seven Sages) and carries over to how he deals with others - namely White. Though he loves theory, N approaches life in a pragmatic sense since theory doesn't help much in the real world. His sentimental streak is made apparent due to the fact he carries his mother's Menger Sponge with him. N does doubt others' experiences if they conflict with his own, which was the main reason why he had a hard time dealing with his romantic feelings for White.

 **Extraverted Thinking (Te)** : N doesn't like to do long-term planning because he becomes paranoid, distrustful and controlling. Much like White, emotions bleed through N's schemes. Even so, N has no problem asserting himself in stressful times and doing what has to be done.

 **(Black blacks out)**

 **ExaltedLight:** ** _Talk about dramatic._**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, Pokemon Adventures/Special, Pokemon Origins). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I am about to reveal the meaning behind the surnames I had chosen for my characters - again.**

Urania: The Latinized form of Ourania, which means "heavenly". The surname could be a reference to Aphrodite Urania, the goddess of spiritual love, or the astronomy Muse Urania. Eventide could be considered "heavenly" though Black thinks of it as a curse. Time will tell whether the surname has more meaning to it.

Yoruno: A rather uncommon Japanese surname that means "night field".

Valera: A Spanish surname that stems from the Castilian verb "valer". This in turn is derived from the Latin verb "valere", which means "to be strong". The surname hints at aspects of Pearl and Ruri's overall characters (their indomitable wills for instance).

* * *

 **A/N: I re-edited White's perspective last chapter and decided to show how Blake got in. This is a chapter long overdue as it goes deeper into what Eventide really is. I know I said that Ruri will have a perspective this chapter though I think I built enough suspense for one chapter. I present to you, "Secrets Part III".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _." - Google definition_

* * *

 **Red's PoV.**

Sometimes I wondered if Danaë was ambivalent about dependence on humanity, seeing as how she had enlisted a Pokemon staff right after firing the human one. Needless to say, Gold had a tendency to enhance their unorthodox system experimentally.

I had always been rather fond of the Kaneshiro Estate. The Order of the Acacia was founded at the Kaneshiro Estate, which served as the gateway between the past, the present and future. Johto might be chained to the past and celebrated that deep, deep connection with lavish festivals. But the overall spirit of Johto was down-to-earth, pragmatic, entrepreneurial and laid back. Platina had said several times Gold Kaneshiro was the avatar of Johto.

Platina. Her face swam through my mind as I whispered her name aloud. I couldn't afford to show just how deeply affected I was by her not being present in public. But alone? I _needed_ to feel everything in order to retain sanity; emotions served as proof that I, Red Electra, still drew breath. The eventide might shroud me right now but I believed dawn would break through the gloom with its radiance and beauty.

I pulled out the Heal Ball as I enlarged and shook it open. Inside was a rather dull Venusaurite that wouldn't regain its luster no matter how much I cleaned it, the tip of a key and a picture of a much younger White kneeling next to a younger version of me. I brushed the small picture around the edges as my heart ripped apart at the seams and slammed itself painfully and aggressively against my chest.

I grasped my shirt and bent over as a kaleidoscope of memories flooded my vision. They shuffled through my mind at the speed of light and lingered on a young girl whose figure rested in my arms, the crown of her head capped with snow. Her wrist - fit snugly in my own hand - was colder than ice and frost. White's limp body screamed just how fragile and breakable she truly was. Her eyes stared at me with such tender love that it broke me. The pneumonia she had contracted did little to extinguish the flame that was her life at the time.

It almost did later on that night.

It was as if the bandage over my scarred heart had been ripped off. Blood blossomed from the exposed wound profusely. My head felt lighter than usual and a lump developed in my throat. For the first time in eleven years, I acknowledged that a huge part of me had died. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, wanting nothing more than to reconnect with that part.

I closed the Heal Ball, walked out of the conference room and into the lobby. I wheeled around and slipped into the corridor, pushing open the doors leading to the veranda positioned on the side of the manor. I expected no one would be there because Danaë had everyone helping out with the soireé she was hosting tonight.

My expectations were met as soon as I stepped foot on the veranda. Half of me wanted to hunker in the shade and think about my next move in a long string of moves I had yet to make. Whereas the other half wanted to dash out of the shade and bask in the golden beams of light streaming from the sun.

"Death and rebirth are forever intertwined in a never-ending cycle," I mused. "Change has always been inevitable, and to fight against it would only lead to stagnation. If I want to be reborn, then I should let my old self die. That all starts with my first step into the sunlight!"

I balled my hands into fists and drifted over to the lawn bathed in soft molten gold.

"Can I just say that your speech was absolutely biblical?" a familiar voice sneered.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice all too well though I'd hoped not to hear it again for a while. I could imagine the owner's incandescent lifeblood-colored eyes focusing on me from afar, his tongue tracing the shape of his lips, the leonine spring in his step more prominent than ever.

I tried to make out the sound of his footsteps but he was far too quiet and stealthy. My heart raced erratically even as tension built in my muscles. Was he close by? If so, was he behind or above me? A disembodied hand clasped my shoulder, sending chills down my spine instantly. I whirled around and faced a rather haughty Blake withdrawing his hand.

I opened and closed my mouth but words had completely eluded me. My breathing became shallower and a knot formed in my stomach. I felt as if the whole world was spinning at an uncontrollable pace and a wave of nausea washed over me just then. It was hard for me to stand upright because I might drop on the spot at any given moment.

"You can't even look at me," Blake noted. "If you only knew how to live in the moment, you wouldn't have anxiety. Such a shame."

His voice sent a surge of annoyance through me. I regained my senses and threw a dirty look at a mortified Blake. The mortification on his face was quelled by controlled gaiety. Now Blake's demeanor reminded me of the day I met him.

* * *

 _The day where Green had no choice but to allow Blake to "escort" her upon defeat. Blue and Yellow had no choice but to let Furvum Imperium walk free because they had Kol, Lila and Black hostage. They couldn't give chase to the fleeing rats._

 _But I could. Pikachu and I did. While Pikachu pursued Blake, I tackled a masked officer on Route 1, pinned him to the grass and unmasked him._

 _I'd never expected to see a male version of Yvonne with windswept platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes staring at me. The owner of the face was supposed to have perished in the devastating firestorm at the Under all those years ago. So why did_ Monseigneur le Dauphin _Auric D'Anneauarc,_ Fils de Kalos, _lie before me, alive and well? Why would he fake his own death to join Furvum Imperium?_

 _"How can you leave your loved ones behind, Auric?" I demanded. "Especially your own flesh and blood!"_

 _As if I had any room to talk._

 _I attempted to slam my fist into Auric's face. A wary Auric grabbed my arm and bent it at a near-perfect straight angle, which had taken me by surprise. He exploited my hesitance and tossed me aside as if I were a rag doll._

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me confondre avec le Monseigneur le Dauphin exilé qui est mort il y a quinze ans _, Red Electra," he said tiredly. "I don't believe you'll be the last. In any case, my name's Giallo Rousseau. I'm not_ Monseigneur le Dauphin _Auric D'Anneauarc,_ Fils de Kalos."

 _The corroded dagger that was the symbol of his unfathomable betrayal drove itself deeper into the heart. You would think the first cut would be the deepest, especially when it came to grief and betrayal. But subsequent cuts hurt just as deeply as the first one._

 _"I don't believe you," I said coolly. "How could someone with such integrity, someone who wanted to change their region for the better, deign to join a secret society they hate with a burning passion? Answer me,_ Votre Altesse Royale _!" I added mockingly as I rose to my feet._

 _Auric - or Giallo - looked at me as if I were insane and delusional. Was he giving me pity? How dare he? His lack of reaction toward his formal title started to make me question if I had made a serious blunder._

 _I wanted this to be a blunder, truth be told. I wanted to believe Auric D'Anneauarc had been consumed and cremated by the firestorm after saving Jasmine Kurosaki and a herd of Mareep from being burned alive. I didn't want to believe he survived without a scratch and abandoned us. Yet I was irrationally certain Giallo Rousseau was Auric._

 _"I can't help but pity you for laboring under a delusion, Red Electra," the blonde said evenly. "I mean, I'm flattered I remind you of your friend and all. But I have no desire to cater to your delusions any longer now that we'd acquired Green Urania. But did you know the blood of a Pokemon Champion flows through her son's veins?"_

 _Whatever I expected him to say, it certainly wasn't that._

 _"Even if what you're saying is true," I began shakily, "that still doesn't justify your underhanded tactics. You know what? I'm so stupid to mistake one of the bravest men I know -"_

 _Giallo smirked._

 _"We are all born marked for evil," he cut across me. "Each and every one of us. A fact of life is you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

 _He lunged his fist at my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I crumpled to the ground upon impact, my hold on Giallo's mask weakening. The blonde seized this opportunity to wrest the mask from my grasp._

 _"I regret not doing this in a civilized manner," Giallo said apologetically. "_ C'est la vie, je suppose. _Farewell, Red Electra."_

 _The slithering sound his cloak made became fainter and fainter as time slipped by. I stretched out a hand weakly as I sprang to my feet though fell to my knees, seeing Auric/Giallo clamber over the steep ledge and run away._

 _It dawned on me just then the blonde had orchestrated this entire confrontation to buy Blake enough time to retreat. What hurt me the most was that the Auric I admired would engineer distractions such as this. The dead Dauphin's methods were moral whereas Giallo's weren't._

Stop it. Just stop comparing them, _I told myself harshly._ Auric would never, ever consider holding children hostage to ensure someone's cooperation! He's too moral and scrupulous! He'd never abandon Y either. I guess he really _is_ Giallo Rousseau.

* * *

I broke out of the memory and glanced at Blake.

"First things first: how did you sneak past security?" I wanted to know.

Blake developed a sudden interest with his collar and I noticed he had on the same outfit I did.

An unpleasant thought came out of nowhere and ice settled in my veins.

"The Double Battle Royale," I realized.

When Garchomp had unleashed Draco Meteor back in Opelucid City, the Obsidian Terror had entered my personal bubble and then exited it. The sense of foreboding I had felt after seeing his savage smirk remained with me even after the Double Battle Royale had ended.

 _Blake waltzed into the Kaneshiro Estate disguised as me._

The ice in my veins defrosted at a rapid pace as bile built in my throat. I imagined myself stained with something I couldn't wipe off. Goosebumps sprouted all over my skin.

"How dare you?" I snapped. "How dare you impersonate me? You have no idea -"

Blake arched one eyebrow.

"Do me a favor and spare me," he said cruelly. "I know _I_ can't Battle you while in New Bark Town and neither can you. The same rules and regulations apply in Cianwood City too."

"Don't bring up the rules and regulations," I said angrily while rubbing the nape of my neck. "How could you even trespass on owned property, let alone steal someone else's identity? Besides, you can't enter the Kaneshiro Estate!"

Blake burst into hysterical peals of laughter whilst tracing his jaw.

"Are you sure Furvum Imperium can't enter the Kaneshiro Estate?" he pressed me. "The Kaneshiros are known for their hospitality. You may be the Order of the Acacia's leader but you're still playing by the Kaneshiro family's unwritten rules at the end of the day! I thought you would've learned to keep your friends close but your enemies closer by now; it's every man for themselves - survival of the fittest!"

I stopped the massaging episode as Blake's voice cut through me the way broken glass would cut through my palm. His voice carried an undercurrent of defeat beneath the flippant tone. Then I saw his facial expression, which doused the flames of my rage. How could someone such as he look so demoralized, so bitter, so forlorn? I felt his unbridled helplessness tug at my heartstrings briefly before he reeled in his feelings.

"Why do you want to protect people you'll never know or meet?" Blake asked me. "Why bother caring about your friends? Alliances can shift, change or break, you know! You're making yourself vulnerable by trusting friends and enemies equally."

 _I don't believe in that concept - not for a second_ , I thought. _Why would I want to live a self-fulfilling prophecy? I wouldn't be able to trust my friends and then they'll really be my enemies._

"I'm not a stranger to the keen sting of betrayal," I began. "But you know what? I used to think you were deranged, but that's not true at all. You're psychologically traumatized, aren't you?"

A feral snarl rippled from the Obsidian Terror as he squared his shoulders.

"YOU KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT ME! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAYS? A PSYCHOLOGIST?" he thundered. "I'm not an open book meant to be read at your own leisure. I had Green try and relate to me; she believes I'm the architect of my own unhappiness! And now you? My equal?

"Didn't you tell me I had no regard for my own Pokemon?" Blake went on. "You confessed you pitied me. Stop lying, okay? Admit it, Red. You're afraid of me! Just go on and admit it already! DO IT!"

 _I should be sensible and call for backup_ , I thought. _But if Green had seen what I'd seen, then Blake isn't who he thinks he is. I think I know why he wants to be feared._

"You want everyone to fear you because you fear yourself," I guessed. "You're not a sociopath, narcissist or psychopath; you're human."

Blake snapped his head up as he produced a white handkerchief. He darted over to me and covered my nose with it. I sniffed a rather sweet aroma wafting from the soaked cloth.

 _C-Chloroform,_ I realized. _I only have a few minutes before I pass out._

"Pathetic," Blake said tersely. "I _am_ a sociopath - nothing more, nothing less."

"D-Don't get so cocky," I said weakly. "You inhaled the chloroform so you'll pass out, too."

Even as tendrils of mist crawled to the outer edges of my mind, I still had enough energy to think clearly. But the strength inside me was diminishing, which meant I had to act fast. The more exposure I had to the soaked handkerchief, the longer I would be rendered unconscious.

"Not really," the Obsidian Terror said smugly. "I made sure not to sniff it."

I shot my hand at Blake's wrist. The beautiful, gentle feeling I had for Blake that was the wellspring of compassion was vanquished. I couldn't feel anything but the need to fight. The amorphous mist, however, started to congeal within my mind.

Blake's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you just did that!" he cried. "Even if I'm Furvum Imperium, I'm still just a kid! Get your grungy hand off my wrist!"

He flailed as he tried to break free from my grip. In his blind panic, Blake dropped the handkerchief, which fell through the bladed sea of green.

I smirked.

"What's wrong?" I said airily. "Did you seriously think that I was just a goody two-shoes who would lie down and let you walk all over me? Well, I'm not a goody two-shoes or pushover! I'm a survivor!"

The mist spread outward - like a butter knife spreading mayonnaise over sliced bread. My thought process was starting to slow down and it was hard to stand upright without wobbling. I pretended as if my emotions had taken the form of a magical rapier and swung at the mist, separating it albeit temporarily.

I slackened my hold on the brunette, who swatted away my hand instantly.

"Here's some advice: don't fight fire with fire if you know you can't handle the heat!" I advised him.

Blake smiled his reptilian smile.

"I still won regardless," he said calmly. "Despite what you believe, I'm every bit as dishonorable as my brethren. They would do no less than what I've done."

My head felt lighter than air as my surroundings became foggier and coalesced into one giant blur. A tsunami of fatigue submerged me and I found it difficult to stand. The ground was turning beneath me and knocked me flat on my back. Gravity restrained me with its invisible arms; I didn't have the strength to fight back. Not anymore.

"You'll -"

My mouth felt unnaturally dry.

As I closed my eyes, Blake drew closer to me.

"This had to be done," he said flatly. "Do I feel regret? Not even remotely close. The curtains are rising, which means the show's already begun. I'm a hundred percent sure Gold, White and you would be present during the climax! I do prefer an audience though I'm not sure who will be the spectator yet. This is going to be righteous indeed!"

He laughed and the world turned dark.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 11: Secrets Part III_

* * *

 **Aurelia's PoV.**

Dad shooed me away and instructed me to switch clothing as he talked to Albina. The sense of urgency in his voice both intrigued and bothered me. Did something happen? Bearing that in mind, I bolted over to the trees, took off my swimsuit and changed into the fresh set of clothes I had brought with me. I swung my hair in a clockwise motion as I slipped on my hat and maundered out of the thicket of trees, the damp towel dangled over my arm. I straightened my posture as I returned to my dad.

Red strolled over the slope and onto the riverbank just then, swinging Albina's Pokegear in an elliptic circle. I had the rather strong urge to conduct another experiment but with Albina's Pokegear. I wanted to find out the object's centripetal force and tension. But then I remembered the fact that Red shouldn't have Albina's Pokegear. Did my sister arrive here unannounced? Was it a replica? Did she throw it into a river and Red had come across it? Was Albina all right? My mind entertained each and every possibility.

"Okay! You made your point!" Dad snapped.

Red threw his head back and burst into gales of laughter. The Red Electra I knew would never laugh so crazily. Did he finally snap?

Dad's eyes smoldered.

"You don't have the right to masquerade as my friend," he said frostily. "You pretty much committed identity theft, which is strike one. Strike two is stealing my daughter's property! And strike three is trespassing on _my_ property. I should have you arrested!"

The impostor unveiled his true visage beneath the fleshy mask, eye contacts and dark wig he sported: a brunette boy, about fourteen, with fiendish auburn eyes. As he put away the accessories in his backpack, the boy licked his mouth in a circular motion. He began sashaying over with the gait of a vigilant, experienced hunter. He clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes at my father.

"I think I'd love to see you try," he said breezily. "But - but what if, pray tell, I were to tell the authorities who the real culprits behind the Great Fire of the Under were?"

The Great Fire of the Under, one of the most infamous fires in contemporary history. The Order of the Acacia and a seceded chapter were involved in a skirmish that resulted in the latter setting the battleground ablaze. The end result? The Order of the Acacia had to concede defeat and tend to the blaze, which ravaged everything in its wake before transforming into a firestorm that cremated human and Pokemon alive. The fire everyone talked about often was the fire which took place before the Great Fire of the Under. The one that marked the beginning of the Schism.

My father's defiant facial expression died at the boy's words. He gulped and drew his mouth inward, looking rather pained.

The boy continued, "Where are my manners? I guess I really ought to -"

"Introduce yourself?" I cut across him. "We weren't bothered by your unlawful offenses at all! By all means, please continue disrespecting us!"

The trespasser threw me a look of dismissal before straightening himself up to his full height. Though he exuded a domineering air of arrogance, he conducted himself with elegance and grace.

"I'm known as the Obsidian Terror, Red Electra's bane," the Obsidian Terror introduced himself. "At any rate, I know you're one of the original founders of the rogue chapter that eventually became Furvum Imperium, Gold Kaneshiro."

I knew a lot about Dad's past and he _never_ told me this bit of information. The Obsidian Terror had his facts wrong! He was _definitely_ mistaking Dad with another person!

"What's he talking about, Dad?" I inquired him. "I don't understand."

Dad half-turned around to survey me, poker-faced.

"I wanted to gather towering intellects who wanted to surpass the limitations of mankind," he said quietly. "This drove me to the point where I wanted to tear down the world Arceus had created. A new world would replace the old one - a world without lies."

Dad's dream sounded beautiful though I could see why he didn't set the plan into motion. A world without lies was a utopia, and a utopia was nothing more than a society stripped of freedom, choices and emotions. That kind of world would be complete and utter hell to me. Good and evil existed because of free will. So did right and wrong. Though in the end these were ultimately human concepts.

The Obsidian Terror's eyes glinted with malice as he pulled me into his arms. His breath trickled down my neck as I realized the brunette was, in fact, male. His embrace somehow impacted me on a deeper level, which didn't sit well with me. I didn't need to be reminded of gender differences. Dad stomped over to the two of us, incensed beyond measure.

"LET HER GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he thundered.

I felt the brunette's eyes linger on me as something tried to latch on to the gears whirring about in my mind and stop them rotating. The Obsidian Terror was attempting to have me participate in a mind game of his. One he intended to win by any means necessary.

"Ask your father about the research, Aurelia," the Obsidian Terror whispered in my ear. "I'm not hurting her, am I? So there's really no need to arm yourself with that rock, Kaneshiro."

I took several deep breaths as a means to temper the irrational urge to flee and cower that seized me when the Obsidian Terror had grabbed me. He wanted me to struggle out of desperation and despair. I didn't want to grant him the satisfaction. I attempted to wrest myself free. The Obsidian Terror's grip, however, ended up being too strong for me to break by sheer force.

"Let. Me. Go!" I demanded. "Just what are you trying to do here?"

Dad flung the smooth stone at the Obsidian Terror, who glided out of the path just in time.

"You heard her," he said dangerously.

The unwelcome visitor smirked.

"Riddle me this, Kaneshiro," the boy said conversationally. "Who started the Great Fire of the Under? Relax, Aurelia. Breathe. I'm impressed about your ability to resist induced fear. Maybe I should date you."

I wrestled myself out of the boy's grip, turned on my heel and slapped him across the face. The force behind my slap was so hard that the Obsidian Terror's head snapped sideways.

"There's something fundamentally wrong with you," I snapped. "What do you take me as, some sort of prize to be won? I'm not!"

The Obsidian Terror massaged his face, looking as if his pride had been wounded.

"Did you figure that you'll receive validation from me? Approval? Attention?" I went on. "What kind of person would strike fear into others for -?"

The Obsidian Terror grinned slyly, his eyes alight with cleverness.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," the Obsidian Terror cut across me.

Arms wrapped around my waist as my father pulled me into a hug.

"Thank Arceus," he said gratefully.

"I didn't mean to make you worry," I said apologetically. "But thank you."

Dad loosened his hold on me just as the intruder yelled, "Who started the Great Fire of the Under, Kaneshiro? Come on, come on! This should be _easy_ to answer."

Dad threw the boy a withering look.

"You know damn well Furvum Imperium started it," he said savagely. "Now go to hell!"

The brunette raised his eyebrows so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"You know, that's not really an insult when one has actually been to hell," he said airily. "How do you know Furvum Imperium started it, Kaneshiro? Did you see one of them do it? Why didn't you stop it?"

He drifted over to us through the sands of the riverbank, all remnants of his sly grin gone.

"You should be able to recall these minute details at the drop of a hat," the Obsidian Terror pointed out. "Well? I'm waiting."

I scowled at him.

"He said Furvum Imperium," I said exasperatedly. "Now my father was kind enough not to press charges on you. How about you consider his suggestion and leave, Obsidian Terror?"

Dad, however, cracked his knuckles.

"I told you who did it, you rat," he hissed. "Furvum Imperium. Who else would?"

The Obsidian Terror slapped one hand against the other.

"Really?" he said disbelievingly. "I doubt it. Do you know what I think? I think you didn't stop the alleged Furvum Imperium perpetrators because they didn't belong to Furvum Imperium, Kaneshiro. If that's the case, then the perpetrators are affiliated with the Order of the Acacia. Chances are you're one of them."

Comprehension dawned on me as I understood what the _persona non grata_ was getting at. His words had painted a rather disturbing, haunting scene in mind. Why was he trying to portray my father in such an unflattering light?

"My father's not an arsonist or a mass murderer!" I said loyally. "He would _never_ commit such an appalling crime!"

Dad stared through our invited guest as if he were a window, guilt clouding his features. His hands were in a claw-like gesture.

"You're wrong about that," he said almost inaudibly.

The whirring gears of my mind jerked to a complete halt.

"What?" I breathed. "You couldn't have. You didn't do it, okay? You're probably saying this out of survivor's guilt."

Dad wrung his hands, his face drained of all color.

"I suggested we burn our research," Dad managed. "Darkrai controlled us more than we controlled it, and if we removed the evidence, then maybe Darkrai wouldn't haunt us anymore. We never expected for the fire to turn into a full-blown firestorm."

My whole world stopped spinning on its axis as ice injected itself into my veins.

 _Did he just admit what I thought he admitted?_ I thought. _My own father suggested to start the fire, the one which claimed the lives of countless, innocent people and Pokemon. He's just as guilty as the perpetrators themselves. Is this man really my father?_

I took a couple of steps back from Dad, unsure of what to think or feel. Disgust? Anger? Fear? Gratefulness? I felt none of these - just a crippling numbness that flowed throughout the body.

The Obsidian Terror sighed.

"You could totally control a wild Darkrai or Cresselia if you have Eventide," he said matter-of-factly. "An ability bestowed on one family by Arceus thousands of years ago. They're attuned to the Pokemon now and the Pokemon who have come before. Unlike Aurae, Eventide can't be turned off willingly. You'd always hear Pokemon, awake or asleep. You'll know their thoughts, emotions, dreams and nightmares. The Uranias were _way_ more open about their godly gift until the Unovan Witch Trials.

"As keepers of the balance, a Urania is aware that nothing of worth comes without sacrifice," the Obsidian Terror continued. "Green Urania appeased Darkrai, correct? Of course she did. You and the others couldn't control Darkrai."

Nothing came without sacrifice for Green's family. Was this the same Obsidian Terror responsible for Green's kidnapping? If so, why would Green divulge this personal information to an outsider? She wouldn't. But it bothered me that he spoke of the whole disaster as if he were there.

Unless he _was_ there.

Dad's face slackened.

"The firestorm went on for three days and two nights," he recalled miserably. "Green offered to appease this Darkrai. But Darkrai, consumed with blood lust, demanded a really high and hefty price of Green. A price signed in her own blood. This same exact Darkrai . . . anyways, that doesn't matter. What matters now is who are you. Just who the hell are you?"

The Obsidian Terror scrutinized us.

"Give me the Book of White," he ordered. "If you inform anyone about my presence, then I will tell Red about your inadvertent hand in the Great Fire of the Under, Kaneshiro. Not to mention poor Albina would be endangered if her older sister doesn't tone down her curiosity."

A surge of sisterly protectiveness broke through the emotionless sea I was wallowing in and I shot a rather poisonous look at an unperturbed Obsidian Terror.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister!" I said viciously. "If you as so much as lay one finger on Al, then the Kaneshiros would automatically become your enemies. Not just the Kaneshiros but -"

"As if I care about your connections," the Obsidian Terror scoffed. "Spare me the lies and inconsistencies; I know the Book of White resides here. What's more important? Al or the Book of White?"

An indignant Dad opened his mouth to argue his case and point out the discrepancies in the brunette's scheme. But I placed my hand outward as a thought crossed my mind. If something happened to Red, then perhaps we should swallow our pride and do what the Furvum Imperium soldier wanted. We could always recover the Book of White if we were unable to catch this _persona non grata_.

"The faster you find the Book of White, the faster Albina would be freed," the Obsidian Terror assured us.

Dad grasped the brunette by the arm and flung him to the sandy floor. The Obsidian Terror's face sank into the riverbank and he swallowed a mouthful of sand. While Dad loomed over him, the Obsidian Terror pushed himself off the ground and onto his knees. The brunette started coughing up the sand and bowed his head.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Dad roared.

Dad shoved the intruder into the riverbank without hesitation. The Red hat slipped off the crown of his head and descended to the sandy floor safely. The boy coughed up more sand, his face peaky.

"No!" I cried.

Dad froze momentarily as the boy coughed up more sand, brushing his tongue with two fingers. He squared his shoulders and quaked with fury, not bothering to look at me.

 _How could my own opinion of Dad falter when he needs me the most?_ I thought. _His darkest secret affects him much more than he lets on; it's one of his wildest inner demons. This secret he bore fostered a lot more than his guilt, shame and self-hatred! It birthed a darkness he can't control!_

A normal person would be revolted at having someone with such secrets as a relative. However, said normal person would shame those who were eccentric. But an eccentric person wasn't abnormal; they were sane and authentic to the core. Was I revolted as I approached my father? I honestly had no clue. Should I be? Maybe. Did I want to be? Not really.

"No!" I said firmly. "Please don't hurt him, Dad! Please!"

The boy inched over to the swimming hole as he hawked up saliva. Dad, however, balled his hands into fists and the atmosphere became colder.

"How could you request such a thing?" Dad said under his own breath. "How could you even ask that? Why are you even bothering to defend this Furvum Imperium rat in the first place, Aurelia?"

I knew Dad used my given name whenever he was livid with me. Dad released a cry of mirth.

"You're attracted to him," he surmised. "Classic and cliché."

My stomach churned as more ice pumped through my veins. I almost hawked saliva myself at Dad's wild accusation because it was laughable and ridiculous. One half of me felt numb. Whereas the other half had the strong inclination to laugh out loud at what I had just heard.

"You asked me if I'm defending him, Dad," I said. "I can't defend him. He has my sister! But I know that Al would want you to show mercy. Don't do this for me! Do this for Al."

Dad turned around and my heart stopped at his murderous countenance. I found myself terrified of him a lot more than I was terrified of Red's bane himself. But instead of pulling a vanishing act, I summoned the strength and courage to stay there and look at my father straight in the eye.

"No," Dad refused. "You don't understand. Now get out of my way!"

I hadn't realized that I had positioned myself in front of Dad and impeded his way forward. That gave me an idea - a stupid and reckless idea. I held my arms outward and dug my heels into the riverbank.

"Not until you explain to me why he doesn't deserve mercy," I said stubbornly.

"I don't need to explain myself to a naïve, headstrong child," Dad snapped. "You know what? I actually don't need to explain myself; I'm your father. End of story!"

He may as have well struck me across the face. I opened and closed my mouth, speechless at his out of character demeanor. Dad had never, _ever_ used that card on me for as long as I could remember. I didn't think he would ever use it truth be told.

But he had. He did.

"I suppose I should treat you with respect, then," I said tonelessly. "I am your daughter after all."

As soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth, I bit my lower lip tightly. I rubbed my eye and shed an opaque tear that cascaded down my cheek, which was accompanied by another and then another. I bowed my head once it became obvious that I was crying in response to the situation.

"You'd always know best because you're the parent," I said quietly. "Do what you must."

I moved out of the way just as he requested albeit dejectedly. I used my sleeve to wipe away the boulders of tears sliding downward, which were the manifestation of the notes to the melancholy aria my heart was singing at this moment. Should I pull the goggles over my eyes or listen to the soulful notes these silent tears created? I wasn't sure what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Obsidian Terror jump to his hindquarters and approach me stealthily. I wheeled around and averted my eyes, preparing for a snide comment or remark. Those fiendish eyes would revel and gloat at my temporary plight. The Obsidian Terror's ferocious and demonic glare vanished once he saw my face. Concern and helplessness flitted across his features, which made me tear my eyes from his visage. If I looked at him right now, then I knew I'd probably search for inherent goodness residing inside the teenager.

"Why are you crying?" he said curiously. "Did I injure you? I can't have; I made sure not to."

I hated how genuinely concerned he sounded right now.

"You can't expect me to believe you, out of all people, wouldn't know that not all injuries are visible," I said incredulously.

The brunette took a sharp intake of breath and I made the mistake of chancing a quick glance at him. The shafts of sunlight didn't need to highlight his figure; he already shone at the swimming hole's edge. He raked his fingers through his shock of russet which rustled as the light morning breeze whistled past us. The paranoid, narcissistic and flippant persona had faltered alongside the nauseatingly high-handed, kingly air. I had failed to realize or notice that he bore a rather strong resemblance to Xavier Salvador.

"Internal pain is normal," the boy said, as if making a mental note to himself. "I -"

Dad wrapped his arms around the Obsidian Terror and restrained him. The brunette flailed in a blind panic as he tried to wriggle free.

"Let go of me!" he cried. "I DON'T WANT TO RETURN TO THE DAMN ASYLUM! MY MIND ISN'T A DEMON! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ERADICATE THIS DAMN BIRTHMARK ALREADY?"

"What game are you playing now?" Dad demanded. "If you want to play doctor, then forget about it. You don't even come close to my type or preferred gender! I know each and every Furvum Imperium trick in the book and this trick is new to me."

A defiant Obsidian Terror stared down my father.

"Same here," he agreed wholeheartedly. "Look, if you're really a quack, then how about you stop sending me to the crazyhouse? You all promised me to remove this cursed birthmark of mine! Please - please quit the therapy sessions; they don't work!"

The eyelashes that framed his auburn eyes were laden with tears. His voice no longer carried an undercurrent of disdain but rather surged with sheer helplessness and fright. Somehow his distress managed to tug at my heartstrings mercilessly and I felt myself at a loss what to do. The best course of action was to show him mercy.

Dad looked as if someone had thrown a piece of rock at the bridge of his nose. He held his head downward and pulled down his hat.

"Don't let your guard down," he cautioned me. "He's lulling you into a false sense of security."

I shook my head disbelievingly even as the intruder popped a bright yellow pill into his mouth. Those eyes of his reminded me of a Jack-O-Lantern's flickering candlelight in the midst of dusk. As he inched closer to the crystalline, crisp water and drank deeply from it, Dad dashed over and squatted before the hunkered trespasser.

"I'm immune to each and every Furvum Imperium tactic," Dad growled. "Know this, rat: you've targeted the _wrong_ Order of the Acacia member! This game my daughter and me have been playing has went on for long enough! How about we play a little game _I_ devised? Maybe I should mention there's four levels of difficulty: easy, normal, hard and lunatic. Pick one."

Tremors escaped the _persona non grata_ 's hunched shoulders.

"I don't care about some family legacy," he hissed. "Your voices . . . their voices . . . they're hell on Earth! If you won't leave me be voluntarily, then at least I won't have to wait long."

"Lunatic mode it is, then," Dad said brightly. "Where's my daughter, Obsidian Terror? Where's Red? Tell me where they are!"

Red's bane snapped his head forward, his face no longer twisted with excruciating agony. He had adopted the predatory expression again, his eyes as malicious as ever.

"Is this your idea of lunatic mode?" he mocked my father. "It's boring and pathetic! How about you make it more impressive?"

Dad glared at him dangerously before adopting a sadistic smile.

"Did I hear you just give _me_ the wrong answer?" he smirked. "If you don't want to talk freely, fine by me! I'll be more than happy to _force_ it out of you."

I realized what my father meant by forcing it out of him. He planned to relocate the Obsidian Terror to the manor and torture him.

"Do you honestly think Red and Al would approve of this drastic measure?" I challenged my father. "Especially Red!"

"Red's not above torturous methods if all else fails," Dad shrugged. "I'm going to tell you something: when this family's under threat, a Berlitz doesn't let morality stop them. They take action for better and for worse. No in-betweens, no discussions."

Just as my father snatched the teenager by the collar, the morning breeze rustled the Obsidian Terror's halo of russet and exposed his white forehead. A _magatama_ birthmark was branded in the middle, as clear as day. Dad's hand slackened and dropped to his side. The uncharacteristic smile he sported vanished. As did his glare. There was a pregnant pause, broken by the tenor of my father's voice.

" _Ībuntaido no Tengoku no Burando_ ," Dad said finally. "Why didn't I see it before?"

The brunette took advantage of Dad's complete and utter shock by putting his accessories back on and flattening his windswept hair in order to shield the glaring birthmark. He transformed into Red again before dashing up the riverbank and out of sight.

Dad fell to his knees.

"I - I - I - we have to come up with a strategy," he said feebly. "Your sister needs us. Red needs us."

Even though I wanted to inquire Dad about the birthmark, I felt as if I had seen the same birthmark somewhere else before, but I couldn't remember where. In any case, such questions were better left unasked at the moment. Red and Albina needed us.

Dad leaped to his feet.

"I want you to find the Book of White. Find Silver while you're at it too," he said in a small voice.

"But the Obsidian Terror said not to inform anyone about his presence," I recalled.

Dad threw me a sly look - the same look he had whenever a plan was cooking in that brain of his.

"He told me that _I_ couldn't inform anyone of his presence," he drawled. "He said no such thing to you, my daughter. Thing is: could you do it discreetly?"

 **Cheren's PoV.**

If I had remembered to evaluate and judge Black Urania based on my previous encounters with him, then perhaps I could've prevented him from incurring a hullabaloo that caused Danaë Kaneshiro to toss him out of the kitchen. Danaë, however, turned around to look at me, her hands on her hips. The moisture around my lips dried up instantly and a lump formed in my throat. I attempted to look Danaë dead in the eye. But I ended up shrugging my shoulders brazenly and giggling, much to my chagrin.

"Platina and Jasmine _raved_ about how punctilious you are, Cheren," Danaë said slowly. "Now with that being said, I left you in charge of Black because you seemed _perfect_ for the task."

Cheren Kurosaki, for as long as memory could serve him, had always been expected to be a proper, hard-working and dependable young man. Bianca had once made an insightful comment about how responsibility made me act reserved, brilliant and no-nonsense. Whereas White said (rather tactlessly, I may add) I acted too uptight, boring and a stickler for the rules. Whatever the case may be, I was still trustworthy and reliable - qualities which served me well so far and would probably do so in the future.

Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed N trying and failing miserably to stir cake batter. Artemisia beckoned to the greenhead with a sweet smile, her hand reaching for the mixer N held aloft. N sighed and handed over the mixer, half-relieved, half-annoyed. The female version of N drew closer to him and began talking animatedly as she dug the mixer into the bowl and stirred the batter clockwise a couple of times, N listening to her attentively. Then Artemisia grinned from ear-to-ear as she relinquished the mixer to N.

I gave my undivided attention to Danaë and gulped.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he'd horseplay around?" I said defensively. "It's not like I walked over to him and said, 'Hey, Black! How about you bang the pots and pans to annoy Lady Kaneshiro?' He did that out of his own free will so please don't hold me accountable."

Danaë took her hands off her hips and sighed loudly.

"You did nothing to stop him," she grumbled. "I expected such irresponsibility from Black although never from you."

I dropped my jaw open, flabbergasted.

 _How could she call me irresponsible?_ I thought. _It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Great. Just great. Now I'm lumped in with Black!_

I stared at the ladle in my hand and felt a rather strong urge to break it in half right then and there. But that sort of behavior was unsightly.

Danaë pointed at the double doors.

"Please join Black outside," she said carefully. "I'll come for you two in an hour or so, give or take. In the meantime, please reflect on the social misconduct that happened here in the storage room."

With one tiny nod and bow, I excused myself from the Kaneshiro matriarch's presence and trudged out of the kitchen. I half-turned my head, eyeing the double doors swaying to and fro like pendulums before ultimately slamming shut. It was right then and there that I acted upon my pent-up surge of anger. I drew my knee close to my torso and smacked the ladle over my kneecap, snapping it cleanly in two. The pieces dropped with a clatter onto the floor.

I wheeled around and roamed around the storage room. I remembered the gleaming, bulbous lamps suspended over the double doors, casting a dim glow that held the shadows at bay. Skyscrapers of mismatched boxes towered over me, some of them canvassed with cloth. Barrels lined the walls, filled to the brim with Arceus knows what. The ceiling slanted upward - almost as if it wanted to converge with the upper levels. But where was Black? He should be lingering in the vicinity somewhere. Was he playing hide-and-seek? Wasn't he a little too old for that?

A faint creaking sound resonated through the storage room and I attempted to arm myself with the ladle. A thunderbolt of realization struck me and I chided myself for breaking the utensil. I made a mental note to myself to head into town at the first opportunity and purchase another ladle for Danaë.

Shuffling footsteps drew nearer and adrenaline pumped through me. I swiveled around, my palms sweating profusely. Anxiety threatened to grip me with its invisible claw though I wouldn't allow it.

"Wow. Did you really just break that ladle?" Black Urania's voice drifted through the semi-darkness. "Whoever knew you could throw tantrums? I'll give it a three even though it was an epic fail. Oh. I really think you should reel in that temper of yours 'cause you'll huff and puff and _blow_ the Kaneshiro Manor away just like that!"

He snapped his fingers noisily as a means to emphasize his point. However, his blitheness and lack of remorse towards his social misconduct made me bristle.

"Show yourself, Black!" I commanded.

I approached the maze of boxes and entered it. My goal was to find Black and drag him back before Danaë's set time limit expired. But even though I was royally pissed with him, I couldn't help chancing a glance at the walls, which were adorned with Johtonese weaponry from every historical era. The old _naginata_ , _yumi_ , _katana_ and shields hung over me rather proudly. Did this storage room happen to be an armory once upon a time? Were the boxes filled to the brim with weaponry? I had to admit that was kind of cool.

"I come bearing a gift," Black said playfully. "It's too bad my gift is disguised as bad news. The bad news is that those are just replicas and props meant for display. If you want to see an actual armory, you'll need to travel to one of the mansions on the estate. We'll be near one at the soiree tonight. And for the record, these boxes are stacked with holiday decorations. Did I just dash your hopes, Kurosaki?"

I ceased admiring the fake weapons at the sound of Black's facetious voice and searched avidly for the brunette. No one could move around _that_ noiselessly. They'd have to be skilled at stealth and Black didn't strike me as the type who specialized in stealth.

 _How could he offer me a grand tour, knowing that he possibly tarnished my reputation?_ I fumed mentally. _How could he tempt me so shamelessly?_

I spotted Black at the foot of an elm staircase gilded with gold. He waved at me as he wheeled about and sprinted upward. I drew a couple of deep breaths as I broke into a run, in hot pursuit of the devil incarnate. Once I reached the stairs, I craned my neck upward in order to get a better glimpse of what lied before me: light and stairs. I latched my hand onto the curvy handrail and tromped up the stairs, disgruntled at Black's mind game. Now I understood why Danaë had entrusted me with him; I guess I had to pay a hefty price for seeming so together.

The light broke through the semi-darkness as I ascended the flight of stairs. A brand-new ceiling hung above me, painstakingly painted with the likeness of a bookshelf crammed with books. With each and every step I took, the bookshelf tilted more and more to the side and another one crawled into my line of vision. Then another. And another one. Once I scaled the last step of the staircase and landed on level ground, a myriad of bookshelves surrounded me at every corner. Some were in rows, others in columns. I even saw bookshelves pushed against the walls, bordering alcoves and doors.

Every bone and muscle in my body sang with fervor and ecstasy at the sight of such a wondrous haven known as the library. Although I wanted to thank Black for his generosity, the slacker wasn't off the hook with me just yet.

A horribly muffled _CREAK_ resounded through the library, accompanied by a grunt. I turned around to see a hunched-over Black bolting a trapdoor shut. He jumped to his feet and moved backwards as the trapdoor blended in with the periwinkle blue carpeting. Did Black open this trapdoor beforehand? That would explain why he wasn't present when I had stormed into the storage room. Black rubbed his hands together.

"To the untrained eye, it's almost impossible to see this trapdoor," he said. "But Niño showed me this secret passageway when I was like six or seven. Or was I eight? I don't really remember, to be honest. In any case, Kurosaki, welcome to one of the five study rooms/libraries! Kick back, relax and read to your heart's content for a bit. I know you really love reading."

I pretended not to hear Black's words. Instead I balled my hand into a fist.

"Do you know what I'd _really_ love?" I asked Black. "What I'd love is go back to the storage room and prove to Danaë that I'm not an irresponsible teenager!"

Black cocked one eyebrow and sighed.

"She'll come out in an hour to check on us," he reminded me. "Anyways, I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm not going to provide an excuse for my behavior. Why should I excuse boredom? Do I plan on apologizing to Danaë? Of course I do."

"I don't know how she handles you," I murmured. "She's practical, no-nonsense and you're the total opposite."

Black's sepia eyes widened with disbelief as he clutched his head.

"Are you kidding me?" he said disbelievingly. "I agree about her being practical. But no-nonsense? She's stressed out because she wants the soireé to be a success."

I couldn't see Danaë as a laid back, lax person who lived in the moment. She was too maternal, organized and responsible - the archetype of the ideal mother. I respected Danaë's pragmatic approach because she valued traditions and rituals. These traditions and rituals worked for her, Gold and Platina. Therefore they should work for Black and me.

Black flexed his forearms and a distinct curve of what appeared to be a tattoo etched on his right forearm jumped out at me. Pain flitted across the teenager's face as he massaged the tattoo. Black raised his eyebrows in response to me gazing at him and rolled down his sleeves. I couldn't help trying to remember the last time Black had exposed his arms but to no avail.

"I didn't mean to stare," I said apologetically. "Look, you got a tattoo sooner than most. Guess this proves everybody's different, you know? And I came off as judgmental again, didn't I?"

A self-possessed Black considered me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Does it matter if you did, Kurosaki?" he said in a small voice. "People will always judge you no matter what. People will always compare themselves to you no matter what. If you haven't learned this life lesson yet, then I pray to Arceus you won't learn it the hard way."

Black's composed countenance belied the shadow of jaundice in his eyes. The indignation and annoyance I had felt towards Black just moments ago disappeared entirely. I would have normally been abashed by such waning emotions, save I couldn't resent Black for this. The jaundice in his pools of sepia struck a chord inside me as a memory of White, Bianca and me surfaced in my mind, charged with color, detail and emotion.

We were sitting in a meadow beside a blue creek, clothed in different attire. Bianca had chosen a milky-white-and-raspberry sundress that wrapped around her physique perfectly. Her pale sunglasses, studded with red rhinestones, were aglow under the sunlight. I drank in every minute detail of Bianca as she pulled out a checkered blanket from one of the picnic baskets, glowing at the creek's edge as she did so. The soft sheet of molten gold which was her hair swayed back and forth as she unfolded the blanket. The white moon paled in comparison to Bianca's flawless, alabaster skin.

I had never been one to describe people or Pokemon poetically; I found it a bit over the top and flowery to be honest. But I would draft a poem to articulate how I felt at that very moment - the moment where I'd realized Bianca had always been in my heart.

"What's Aurelia doing here?" Black said suddenly.

I came out of my reverie, my face hotter than usual.

 _How much of it did he see?_ I thought, embarrassed. _He better not make fun of me for spacing out!_

I looked pointedly at Black, who had his attention directed elsewhere. Under normal circumstances, I would have dragged the brunette back to kitchen duty. However, he had uttered a feminine name with extreme wariness.

"Aurelia," I said in a monotonous tone. "As in Aurelia Kaneshiro?"

I saw a girl around the same age as Black and me traipse around the library aimlessly. She had scraggly, elbow-length raven hair and honey gold doe eyes. Even though people (White included) had suggested I should strike up a conversation with Aurelia, I couldn't look past the aura of kookiness she emanated. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she was always tinkering with objects or maybe it was because she talked aloud to herself about science and other stuff.

Aurelia pirouetted around in a circle. I was just beginning to wonder if she had bothered to take note of us when her eyes ranged over us rather speedily. She produced a mother-of-pearl cylinder from her hoodie, crossed one arm behind her back and held the cylinder aloft.

"I know you saw us," Black said confidently. "Something's wrong with you and I'm not talking intellectually."

Aurelia regarded us.

"I'm as cool as a cucumber," she said serenely. "Have you seen your godfather, Black? I'm kind of looking for him right now."

I found it amazing that Black could tell something was up with eccentric Aurelia. To me, her self-evaluation about being as cool as a cucumber seemed right on point. She appeared so unbothered and so at ease.

"I saw him about five minutes ago, actually," Black lied smoothly. "He's busy though. I could always relay your message to him if you like."

I opened my mouth, thunderstruck and outraged. Meanwhile Aurelia cast her eyes on me and knitted her eyebrows into one, pensive.

"I see," Aurelia mumbled. "Then by default, Jasmine's sibling should know where he is, too. But from the looks of it, he doesn't know _where_ Silver is. Which means you don't know where your godfather is either. You were going to leverage his nonexistent location as a ploy to get me to open up emotionally. Clever but ill-advised."

The serenity and pensiveness prominent in her voice and face was gone, having been replaced by frustration. The frustration Aurelia gave off made her seem less eccentric and more relatable. I didn't know if that was reassuring or downright scary. Aurelia stopped twirling the cylinder in the air and brought it closer to her.

"So please don't insult my intelligence, Black," she warned him. "I must know where Silver is."

"Well, did you try calling or texting him?" I asked Aurelia. "In this day and age, that's the quickest way to contact somebody."

An oblivious Aurelia nodded.

"Of course I have," she responded. "His phone just heads straight to voicemail. The one time I want him to answer a text or call and he doesn't answer. Kind of ironic, don't you agree?"

"Did you ever stop to consider that he might be busy?" I said loudly. "I'm sure whatever you have to say could wait until later."

Black kicked me in the shin rather painfully.

As I grabbed my shin, Black mumbled, "Now you're being judgey."

Aurelia's eyes flared. Meanwhile Black's forehead creased and his eyebrows furrowed. Then he fished out his C-Gear, tapped the screen several times and accessed the X-Transceiver app. He scrolled through his contact list, many names leaping out at me such as Artemisia, Aurelia, Bugsy and so forth. He turned on his Bluetooth and stopped scrolling once he reached Silver's name.

"You know, I normally would agree," Black said hesitantly, "but I'm afraid I don't this time, Kurosaki. Silver doesn't answer calls or texts if he's on the phone with somebody, asleep, in a Pokemon Battle or if his phone is dead. Or if he's seriously angry with somebody, but that only happens once in a blue moon. I don't see why he'd be mad with me, so maybe I'll give him a call. Here goes nothing!"

Aurelia shook her head.

"I'll contact Silver myself," she insisted. "I don't want to cause any trouble for you, okay? Please hang up the phone for me."

Black considered Gold's daughter.

"I'm doing this to remind you that I will always be there to help you out, _Lia_ ," he said seriously.

He drew emphasis on the nickname he used for Aurelia, as if he knew it was sentimental and meaningful to her.

Aurelia hung her head, bright red.

"Black," she whispered. "You idiot of a childhood friend."

Black tapped his fingers on the C-Gear, clucking his tongue. Meanwhile I started to remember the last time I had seen Silver. He had asked my sister for a private word and they left. But was Silver still with Jasmine? Should I voice my concerns?

Aurelia murmured something about moon flowers, trumpets and the evening tide. Comprehension dawned on Black's face as he hung up the call with Silver and exited out of the X-Transceiver screen, disconnecting the Bluetooth. He seemed to understand Aurelia's cryptic soliloquy perfectly.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

Black slapped one hand over his right forearm and flinched.

"This feeling again," Black said in a small voice. "Never mind me. If I recall correctly, the last time I-I saw S-Silver was when he wanted to s-speak with Jasmine p-privately." He turned to me, a flippant smile planted on his face. "Speaking of Jasmine, why haven't you contacted her, Cher-chan? I would've thought she'd jump at the opportunity to speak with her big, little brother!"

Aurelia looked heavenward, her grip on the cylinder tightening. She seemed to have developed an extreme interest with the ceiling.

"My C-Gear/X-Transceiver malfunctioned," I said impatiently. "I need to get a new one. So how about you quit yapping and start dialing her number already? Do I need to remind you not to call me Cher-chan?"

Black let go of his forearm and relinquished his C-Gear to me.

"You have the number memorized, I'm sure," he said softly.

"Thank you, Kurosaki," Aurelia said gratefully.

I said nothing as I hammered in the digits that would grant me access to Jasmine's voice.

"I would appreciate it if you handed over your Bluetooth, Black," I added stiffly.

Black ripped off his Bluetooth and flung it at my awaiting hand.

Once I caught it, he said, "When's the last time you've seized the moment? Your memory's impeccable so -"

"I don't need to explain myself to somebody who lives so wildly and recklessly," I huffed. "You should really try going by the rules more often; they work for a reason."

I adjusted the Bluetooth around my ear.

 _I do enjoy it when things run smoothly and efficiently as planned_ , I thought happily. _I know our relationship's been stormy lately but I really want to patch things up with you, Jazz._

Black snorted with derision.

"That's too much by the book," Black said distastefully. "How about you try winging things, Kurosaki? That ought to lighten you up a little! I mean, at least I think it will."

Aurelia looked down and took several deep breaths.

"'Little amber under duress, I await for you under Morpheus's caress,'" Aurelia intoned. "'Curtains of moon flowers shall rise at eventide and Hestia's secret fire will die.'"

There was a sharp intake of breath in the Bluetooth speaker.

"Hello? Black?" Jasmine said quietly. "I'm with Silver right now. Did something happen with Cher-chan?"

I turned to Aurelia and Black.

"Silver would know the poem," Black promised me. "Is Silver there with Jasmine or not?"

I gulped.

"It's me, Jazz," I said hesitantly. "Can I borrow Silver for a moment? I want to ask him something about poetry."

* * *

 **A/N: "Secrets Part III" is finished. I'm so sorry about the excruciatingly long wait. I'll do my best to release the next chapter as soon as possible. The next chapter will pick up where White's perspective left off. The poll will close next chapter so if you haven't voted yet do so now. I also set a tumblr account in regards to this story; the information needed to access it is on my profile. Leave a review. This is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


	14. Where Nothing Stays Buried

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or _Pokemon Adventures/Special_. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 _History_ \- _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ - _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The protagonists are White Electra, Natural Harmonia Gropius, Black Urania and Cheren Kurosaki. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absence, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca be taken, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the intense desire to find his mother Green Urania and a thirst for revenge, which are hidden beneath his carefree, mercurial and playful demeanor. He is marked by a hereditary and mysterious gift named Eventide, given to his family millennia ago by Arceus. He, however, sees it as a curse because of his inability to tune out the voices of Pokemon from the past, present and future awake or asleep. As a keeper of the balance, Black is forever condemned to the shadows of solitude.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to convince X to rejoin the Order of the Acacia and stop him from joining Furvum Imperium. Unbeknownst to them, X has been working with Ruby for many years to right an old wrong regarding the Psyche Quartet regardless of the consequences. His original plan involved Pearl and Sapphire's daughter although it fell through.

Ruri, double-agent, encounters an amnesiac Kris Yoruno, who was supposed to be reunited with Silver in Opelucid City though the plan backfired. The two must escape before Ruri's traitorous status and parentage is discovered by Furvum Imperium. But Ruri and Kris have no intentions of leaving their prison without Bianca Grace and whomever else is held prisoner in the yacht.

Gold Kaneshiro, Soul Yoruno (Lyra) and Silver Melinoe are burdened with a thirteen-year-old secret that has been discovered by the Obsidian Terror: they, along with X, Green, Kris and Ruby, are the perpetrators to the deadliest fire in contemporary history, the Great Fire of the Under. However, Gold has confessed that the fire was meant to destroy the hazardous research which was under the influence of Darkrai though it erupted into a firestorm that took the lives of many. It is known that Gold had sent some of the research to Drayden Evans in Unova for personal reasons. But what reasons were those?

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity status so imperative to the Grand Design? What is the Grand Design? Just what is Eventide?

There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: What's up, everyone? I hope all of you are having a great summer/winter so far! I really should go swimming at some point because summer where I live can get rather hot. In other news, I have opened up a tumblr account that covers this story in further detail. You could find my username on my profile if you're curious. I closed the Ruby poll a month ago in case you haven't noticed.**

 **EDIT: I reposted "Secrets Part IV" as "Where Nothing Stays Buried" in order to include Xavier and Yvonne's perspective. I should have waited until next chapter although his perspective wraps up the "Secrets" arc and hints at the next arc.**

* * *

 **A/N: I have went through previous chapters and did some re-editing in order to remove inconsistencies, e.g. it wasn't Yellow, Red, Blue and Green who conducted research, but rather the Psyche Quartet, Green, Ruby and Xavier who conducted research, descriptions, backgrounds and dialogue of characters introduced have been modified, Lyra's name has been changed to Soul, Platina's surname is Arellano Berlitz (she does use Snow), etc. I only changed things that I found inconsequential to the plot or lacked symbolism.**

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed, favorited or followed** ** _History_** **and** ** _Eventide_**

greenangel77: I had to discard Blake's original history because his words from prior chapters just didn't add up to his planned history. They foreshadowed another history entirely. As for the Great Fire of the Under and Eventide, I figured it was about time I'd delved into those subjects.

That's even better! Experiencing and learning about new cultures firsthand are way better than reading about accounts and history. You'll dispel stereotypes and open yourself up to new opportunities. Congratulations on graduating from college! If you don't mind me asking, how difficult is it to study psychology? I once thought of minoring in psychology but I'm unsure as of now.

Everything's going good with me now. Thank you for the encouraging words. I wish the updates were quicker but I have much material to weave into an intricate and well-written plot, not to mention getting into character with my characters.

VelvetPancake: Same with you. Do some countries really have university in June? I can't believe that. Your words eased me a lot because I'm putting my heart and soul into this fanfic and seeing it through to the end.

I'm all healed up from the surgery. I'm trying to take better care of myself now.

X3m345: Thank you for following _Eventide_!

blue-analytic: Thank you for following _Eventide_!

jaminjess8: Thank you for favoriting _History!_

* * *

 **A/N: Our guest of the chapter will be none other than Cheren Kurosaki himself!**

 **Cheren (groans)** ** _: My MBTI is on your tumblr. Do I really need to read it here, ExaltedLight?_**

 **ExaltedLight** ** _: Yes._**

 **Cheren** ** _: No. Absolutely not! Unacceptable! You -_**

 **(ExaltedLight plays a recording in Cheren's voice)**

 **Cheren Kurosaki [ISFJ - "The Defender"]**

 **Introverted Sensing (Si):** Cheren requires a comfortable status quo to function since he loathes uncertainty and disorder. He has a stellar memory, able to recall his past history in vivid detail, quote people's words and recite information he has extracted from books word for word. Cheren is dutiful, responsible and dependable to his family and friends but he does keep track of their past offenses. He would do just about anything to keep White, Bianca and he from drifting apart - even if that means venturing into uncharted waters. Cheren collects data and information about situations and people before launching a plan, often using tried-and-true methods to acheive success. He refers to his own experiences and observations about people, situations and Pokemon and uses that to predict future behavior and outcomes. Cheren could slip back into old habits, traditions and relationships plus revisit fond memories whenever unexpected changes arise.

 **Extraverted Feeling (Fe):** Cheren represses his emotions a lot and often avoids talking about them. That's only because Cheren doesn't want to affect others emotionally. Cheren is the most diplomatic one out of his friends although he believes Bianca is much better at smoothing over misunderstandings than he. So he relegates the role of mediator to her. Cheren draws his code of ethics and morality from his family and friends. He wants people to accept and like him but he's unsure about how to do this most of the time. Cheren imposes this viewpoint onto White and Bianca and finds himself chiding and moralizing at them frequently for their social misconduct. He could forgive those closest to him hurting his feelings though it's a different story altogether whenever someone hurts his loved ones.

 **Introverted Thinking (Ti):** Cheren is the go-to scholar/strategist out of his friends. The facts of a problem never stump Cheren for long because he knows he will find a way around the problem. Cheren never gives up hope completely even if the circumstances suggest otherwise. He always comes through with a means to circumvent the current predicament he's in. Cheren gains insight into people's motives, feelings and thoughts occasionally. He spends much time reevaluating known information in order to gain a better understanding of it. Cheren is also a knowledge-seeker and bookworm who seeks to expand his horizons constantly. He has his philosophical and introspective moments once in a blue moon.

 **Extraverted Intuition (Ne):** Cheren needs time to work on and generate strategies, plans and tactics. It is for this reason he tries so hard to set primary plans and contingencies in place for each and every scenario he has foreseen, especially the worst-case ones. Cheren could make snap judgments and form wrong impressions about people who are out of touch with the real world. He is open to new experiences and changes, seeing as he wants to travel around the world one day by himself and build a city where he could be Gym Leader.

 **Cheren: _Why, you -!_**

 **ExaltedLight: _Thanks for your service, Cher-chan! Ah, I think I'll take my leave now!_**

 **Cheren _: And I don't care if you're the author; don't call me Cher-chan!_**

 ** _ExaltedLight flees._**

* * *

 **A/N: I have heard about Pokemon UltraSun and Pokemon UltraMoon. I did drop Alolan hints in the earlier chapters because Red and Blue had appeared in Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. However I didn't include Alolan characters because I had a gut feeling that GameFreak might pull a stunt with the Alola region. Do I plan to introduce the Alolan characters? Not at this point in time. What about Diamond and Sapphire making an appearance in the present day? I'm not sure yet. Where are Shauna, Tierno and Trevor? Kalos. Would we see Wally? His appearance in Sun and Moon complicated matters. But Soul and Albina will make an actual appearance sooner than you think. I'm doing a time skip with Xavier, Platina, Pearl and Ruby in this new, edited chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, _Pokemon Adventures/Special_ , _Pokemon Origins_ ). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you, "Where Nothing Stays Buried".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _." - Google definition_

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 12: Where Nothing Stays Buried_

* * *

 **Gold's PoV.**

If I hadn't taken a step back and assessed the situation, then I would've pursued Blake, caught him and proceeded to do Arceus knew what to the brunette. _No one_ threatened or harmed my family without experiencing repercussions from Yours Truly - even if they _did_ happen to be bluffing. Bluff or not, the intention was still there.

In any case, the Obsidian Terror had called me shortly after his departure and said to, " _follow the trail of malachite tears shed near the cross on Gaia's bosom_ ". Aurelia had wanted me to rescind my order in regards to her locating Silver and figure out Blake's oracular message. It was right there and then I became conscious of the fact that Aurelia was feeling crestfallen about my outburst - yes, I did apologize to her and thus helped her return to her cheery, serene self. Aurelia had decided to take her leave but not before making me swear to keep her in the loop.

These malachite tears turned out being Green Apricorn bits that lined the crossroads and were positioned on the lawn carefully. I picked up the disposed bits just as I felt a surge of annoyance at the brunette. Was he _trying_ to emulate _Hansel and Gretel_? I shared absolutely nothing in common with Hansel and the annoyance I felt towards the Obsidian Terror swelled. As soon as I had approached the left side of the summer manor, Blake contacted me again. I did exchange a few words of hostility with the rat and promise to flay him alive. An unbothered Blake posed another grandiloquent riddle for me to solve:

" _I, the greatest of amber minerals, bear light and darkness in my heart. My soul is a faceted diamond. But my mind has been spellbound by Hypnos. So now my body lies in a kaleidoscope of gold, black and green beside a veranda. Who am I? Or what am I?_ "

I had seethed internally at the boy's flippant tone while digesting his riddle.

" _You know, that's kind of redundant, saying amber's a mineral and everything_ ," I said coolly. _"But it's intentional, isn't it? Red's surname means "amber", and . . . wait, is the answer to your riddle Red by any chance? But hold on. He's unconscious, isn't he? He better be for your sake!_ "

 _"Even so, you're no different from Red, Kaneshiro,"_ the Obsidian Terror mocked me. _"Your idealism is almost as unbearably unrealistic as his, you know! You'd rather drink quicksilver than admit the fact you search for the faintest light in peoples' trapdoors of darkness. You're brimming with ideas and possibilities right now about me, huh? Heh. You won't turn me in that quickly."_

Even though I'd tried to convince myself Blake was another pretender claiming to be the youngest son of Green Urania and Xavier Salvador that presented a convincing anecdote about his survival, I couldn't eliminate the possibility he might be the real deal until proven otherwise. Like all the other pretenders before him, Blake resembled Xavier Salvador and sported the _Ībuntaido no Tengoku no Burando_ on his forehead. The pretenders all presented their own survival stories. But they failed miserably when it came to remembering the details about the Great Fire of the Under and revealing their Eventide.

Either Blake knew what happened from Green herself or he really was her long-lost child. His anecdote throbbed with emotion and recaptured the entire atmosphere of the Great Fire of the Under. Was Blake empathetic or were these his true memories? The emotional context of his episode implied that the Obsidian Terror was psychologically traumatized from some mental affliction he had no control over. Was it schizophrenia or Eventide? Or another affliction altogether? I needed to gather more information on the Obsidian Terror and keep Black from doing anything too rash.

 _"I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong,"_ I promised him. " _But if my impression is right about you . . . well . . . I still don't draw comfort from it. Zip. Nada."_

I had stumbled across an unconscious Red just then. Long story short, I dragged Red back to the world of reality and caught him up to speed. Blake had chimed in just then and riddled about lying inside the mouth of a dragon that had a soft tongue and bench-pressed teeth made out of ivory and ebony. The teeth were actually noisy keys unable to unlock padlocks or doors. He was about to entertain Red Juniorette there. I didn't need to follow the Shakespearean script Aurelia and me had written; my anger was genuine and real. Notwithstanding the fact that I had a couple plans up my sleeve, I needed to keep my eyes on the big picture at all times and not lose sight of it.

 _"Why would he choose a dragon's mouth as a bedroom?"_ Red said confusedly. _"I mean, I could totally understand if Blake chose a draconic Pokemon or fictional dragon to represent himself; it's fitting to say the least. But a dragon's mouth as a bedroom? That makes zero sense, Gold!"_

 _"What makes zero sense to me is how you were able to figure out White's bedroom was the dragon's mouth before I did,"_ I said unhappily. _"Wait a sec. Maybe I should take that back, Sherlock Holmes! You always did love solving mysteries and getting to the nitty-gritty."_

Time-skip to the present. As soon as the Furvum Imperium rat hinted at my conversation with him at the swimming hole, I quit the melodrama and went limp in Red's embrace.

Blake's fiendish eyes - once gentle - reflected a lot more than just my paled face; I saw the litany of lies I had fed myself for more than a decade. His sharp stare made me compare his set of auburn to harpoons - harpoons that breached my defenses and speared my frozen heart with well-aimed strikes. I found myself stifling a deep breath so I wouldn't lose my composure and let everyone see the cauldron of bubbling turmoil outwardly.

 _I should've listened to Soul_ , I thought gloomily. _True, we should have come clean; that's the only reason Blake has the advantage right now. Unless . . . oh, there's a thought indeed . . . I were to break his advantage. Here goes!_

"Are you talking about the illusive life I'd scripted for myself ever since the Great Fire of the Under?" I said in an eerily even tone.

I had to admit that I was shocked at the evenness of my own voice. My voice should be _plaintive_ and _timid_ , not fearless and confident. I was about to breach Red's trust by being forthcoming about the role I'd played in the Great Fire of the Under. Did that instill me with the feeling of poignancy? Hell yeah!

The tightness of Red's embrace loosened considerably. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Blake gazed at me with a dumbstruck look planted on his face. White was, for a lack of a better word, lost.

"Seriously?" Red said disbelievingly. "What makes you believe you'd be able to live an illusive life in the first place? Do I _really_ need to remind you just how privileged and affluent you are? You didn't _have_ to lie about your genealogy to get somewhere in life. You didn't have to lie about _anything_ at all!"

The ravenette's voice cracked as he released me from his embrace. White and Blake looked confused at Red's sudden outburst, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. Hardly anyone knew Red's mother Narissa and Red himself were _burakumin_ \- descendants of outcasts. Though the Kantonese and Johtonese caste systems had dissolved scores ago, the bigotries against the _burakumin_ were still in existence. The Electras' _burakumin_ ancestry was the reason why Narissa's former husband/Red's father severed all ties with them and walked out of their lives. The Kantonese were more liberal than their Johtonese cousins though they were wary and prejudiced against _burakumin_ and would be appalled at Red's true social standing. Even so, I could relate to Red about prejudicial matters. The moronic Johtonese upper crust had slandered and ridiculed me (rather passive-aggressively I might add) for being a _hāfu_. I always thought they just couldn't handle the sheer awesomeness of living in two worlds, one family, and laughed it off in spite of my hurt.

Blake rolled his eyes.

"Stop bickering about socioeconomic matters and -"

"And I think it's about time I call you out on your bluff, _Obsidian Terror_ ," I interrupted him. "I've the distinct impression you're not holding my daughter _or_ Bianca Grace hostage. Am I wrong?"

White scrutinized me, thoroughly bewildered. She wasn't alone in her confusion; Red was just as perplexed and confused as his daughter although I felt him trying to suss me out emotionally. The Furvum Imperium rat cocked his eyebrows upward, his mien inscrutable. I had the impression this particular vampire appalled and intrigued Red simultaneously - perhaps just as much or even more so than he appalled and intrigued _me_.

"It's a crying shame, really," the _persona non grata_ said. "Parental authority figure Gold Kaneshiro? I mean, I did actually entertain the possibility you had paternal instincts, but man! You reminded me of that one time where I was at the blunt end of a Gyarados's ire! I guess this means the classic aphorism 'don't judge a book by the cover' rings true in your case. In fact, make it undeniably true. I like that!"

Red flounced into the midst, outraged and galled. Was I outraged and galled at Blake's deflection too? Definitely. But I didn't need Red to start a crusade about _hāfu_ discrimination on my behalf; I _had_ to keep my guilt and darker feelings under control.

I turned to Red with a cheesy grin.

"Whoa! I mean, wow! I haven't seen you get _this_ emotionally involved for, like, _ever_ ," I said as cheerfully as I could. "In any case, Atticus Finch, don't take this case. No pun intended. Or was it intended? You know what? Never mind! Just take heart in knowing that I took no offense at his dodging my question. Really!"

Red wheeled around, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not stepping back because you _said_ so, Gold," he said coldly. "Not when Blake involved our daughters."

White regarded us.

"I'm older than this kid," she said impatiently. "I can handle him no problem. Just so you know, I want to kick his ass!"

"Language, White!" I scolded her. "Your father would agree with -"

I stopped mid-sentence at the scene unfolding before me.

Red rounded on Blake.

"You knew," he said aggressively. "You knew, didn't you? You're more than just bright and acute; you're ruthlessly astute and resourceful. Even so, you knew."

I didn't understand what Red was getting at - not at first. Then comprehension dawned on me and I chided myself for missing the blatant clue. We of the Order of the Acacia knew the second generation eavesdropped on the summits and fora. Thus we were less forthcoming about confidences and rules that the children didn't know of. Red was hinting at one such rule right now: if an underage potential Order recruit is involved during and/or in relation to _any_ F.E. and O.o.t.A. activity with at least one parent present, then they would be allowed to join the Order _if and only if_ the Pallet Quartet didn't overrule the induction ceremony. However, there wasn't a rule that debarred potential recruits whom were already of age to join our ranks should the same possibility present itself.

My blood congealed into blobs of ice just as I drew oxygen and took deep breaths, realizing that the resourceful Blake could have found out about this rule from Arceus knew where and decided to engineer a plan based on this knowledge. But to what end? Aurelia, Artemisia and White might as well be inducted tonight; Soul, Silver, Platina, Red and I couldn't overturn the Order's own rules and regulation for their sake. But what if Silver didn't have Artemisia with him yet? I really hoped that was the most probable scenario right this second.

Blake lowered his eyebrows.

"Didn't I tell you not to tempt fate or challenge its will?" he reminded Red with much annoyance. "You. Me. Kaneshiro. Red Juniorette. Pokemon. Astrologers try to divine fate's plans by looking at the stars' and planets' positions in the sky, right? Supposedly we're all made from stardust so there's dramatic irony in astrology."

"We make our own destiny, our own luck," Red said vehemently. "I think fate is something that could be manipulated and shaped by sentient hands. The same goes for luck. I'm not tempting or challenging nonexistent forces, Blake."

"Life's what you make of it," White agreed. "I would give you some advice about seizing the moment. But I can't make a small talk with a monster. Only a monster would -"

Blake, who was slipping the remote control inside his jean pocket, snorted derisively.

"Seriously?" he scoffed. "Don't bother lecturing me if you haven't lectured N, Red Juniorette. Actually, maybe you should lecture Melinoe, Arellano, Kaneshiro and Red while you're at it. Oh! Here's an errant thought: don't play Arceus if your hands aren't clean!"

An errant thought crossed my mind: the renovated Kaneshiro Manor was a maze to those visiting it for the first time. Unaccompanied guests had the misfortune of falling victim to the renovated summer home's mechanisms and got lost. Even if they had a rather good sense of direction, the mechanisms were so unpredictable and changeable that they still wound up lost. However, I hadn't operated the mechanisms recently due to recent events so walking compasses would plausibly not lose their way. On the other hand, those without sharp senses of direction still got lost. Therefore a newcomer would have to be guided around the palace by somebody who had the place's layout committed to memory to sum it all up. However, the Furvum Imperium vampire didn't fit the criteria yet he had outside help from someone nevertheless. Someone who possibly knew not only the summer home's layout, but the entire estate's as well. Someone who knew Aurelia, Red, White and I well enough to know our hangout spots. Someone who knew the Book of White rested here although had no knowledge of its true location. Someone associated with Blake.

 _Albina,_ I realized.

"You've been too acquiescent and quiet, Kaneshiro," Blake noticed. "I -"

There were three distinctive raps on White's door and Blake paused mid-sentence. The door swung wide open as a girl, about thirteen-and-a-half, with long braided coffee hair tramped into the bedroom. Atop the crown of her _odango_ -braided head was an ivory visor splashed with Poke Ball-shaped rhinestones. It went surprisingly well with her ruffled party dress and jewelry (earrings, necklace, bracelets and anklets), which were studded with Poke Ball rhinestones too. She made it seem as if walking in pure white stilettos came as naturally to her as breathing did. The girl's eyes ranged over us; her eyes were a startlingly and distinctive crystal blue. The same shade as Artemisia and Kris's eyes. Then she curtsied.

" _Konnichiwa, mina-san,_ " my youngest daughter Albina Kaneshiro said as she grasped the folds of her dress. "Good afternoon, Dad, Red, White. Uh, Blake? Didn't I tell you to wait for me while I tried on the evening dress?"

Red and I locked eyes with each other, discussing a strategy non-verbally. Meanwhile I caught a glimpse of our foe, whose cheeks were rather pink.

"I _did_ wait for you," Blake said swiftly. "I got restless and bored so I decided to look around here on my own. I know -"

"That you rejected the legendary Kaneshiro hospitality treatment," I finished monotonously. "Better walking compasses than you attempted to navigate the corridors without guidance and wound up lost. In any case, welcome home, Al!"

Before I could hug her, White pulled Albina into an embrace. I suspected Red had appealed to White emotionally and convinced her to play along - a thought that made me half-gleeful, half-concerned.

"Hey, Albina!" Red greeted her. "It looks as if you and your date showed up just in time for the soireé, huh?"

My heart was wrung out the same way a dishrag would be wrung out. The air circulating in my lungs was expelled as I cringed instinctively. I felt myself almost choking on saliva and bile. My Adam's apple felt unusually hollow and heavy. White let go of Albina just as Blake sauntered over to my daughter and forked over her Pokegear. Albina made a face before beaming.

"At least you had it," Albina said gratefully. "Anyways, so did all of you plan a surprise event for _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai_? The context reeks of secrecy and awkwardness based on my arrival."

Red smirked.

"Something like that," he agreed airily. "Your friend idolizes me to the point of wanting to cosplay as me. Isn't cosplaying a form of identity theft?"

I snorted.

"People cosplay as you all the time," I said dismissively. "They're not committing identity theft, okay? Maybe you should try connecting and appealing to your fan base more rather than just simply running away from them, Red! You should be a gentleman, _especially_ with the ladies! My female fans . . . well . . . let's just say my charm and devilish good looks makes them swoon. You could thank genetics for -"

"No way," White said abruptly. "There's no way I'd thank genetics for your looks and charm, Gold. Your intelligence and personality maybe. But hell to the no with your pervy side! At least I understand how my d-I-I mean, Red has such a large fan base. But you? That's like one of the world's biggest, unsolved mysteries!"

Blake eyed White.

"Shouldn't you have a large fan base, too?" he asked her. "You're the Unovan Pokemon Champion, right?"

I saw a frown line crease White's forehead. White didn't think much of Blake and to not express it outwardly was _killing_ her inside. As much as I hated to admit it, Albina's unprecedented arrival could pave the way for my cousin learning more about social etiquette and smoothing over relations appropriately.

Red stared at the piano with mild interest. One bloody red eye was fixed onto White, who chanced a glance at her father. White then smiled (it was more of a grimace in my honest opinion).

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed.

Albina considered White.

"Blake must have given you a really bad first impression," she said insightfully. "First impressions could be misleading according to 'Relia and Mom. By the way, Dad. You look surprised to see me."

"I was worried sick about you, Al!" I said honestly. "You promised your mother and me that you'd call us when you got out of the Ilex Forest."

"I called Mom," Albina mumbled, "after I'd jumped on the Magnet Train to come here. ' _Call your mom or me when you get out of Ilex Forest_ '. Those were your exact words."

Johtonese and Kantonese engineers had worked in collaboration about eighteen years ago and decided to expand and reconstruct the Magnet Train railroads. The Magnet Train now started and ended at either Agate Village or Saffron City.

Did Soul and Albina swear not to tell me so I'd be surprised? It definitely worked if that were the case.

"Do I look presentable?" Albina wondered. "I'm going to ask 'Relia what she thinks. Come on, Blake!"

Albina yanked Blake by the wrist forcibly and ushered him out of the bedroom. How could my little girl lay her saintly, pure hands on that _persona non grata_? She _had_ to be enamored with the boy because she'd never fraternize with the enemy. There was always the possibility Albina was blissfully and ignorantly unaware of Blake's true identity. However, Blake knew hers.

Albina poked her head back in the room.

"By the way, it's great to be home," she said. "Are you going to be at the swimming hole with my sister, White? It's kind of your tradition with her unless you're breaking it. I plan to attend the _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai_ with Blake this year so I'll _definitely_ be breaking tradition. Anyways, see you later, Feraligatr!"

She retracted her head and made her escape with the devil she'd let into our abode. We waited until their footsteps had died away and burst into speech.

"We should capture the Sneasel," White suggested. "I don't want Al around the Obsidian Terror - Blake - whatever he calls himself! She's too innocent. I should Battle him."

I bowed my head, grasping my shirt. I wanted to chase after Albina and drag her back here. I would rather have the Great Fire of the Under happen all over again. I would rather grab Silver and have him ambush Blake. But I couldn't do any of those things without a strategy.

"I understand your familial loyalty," Red said cautiously, "but you can't Battle him in New Bark Town, White! New Bark Town is neutral territory for the Order of the Acacia and Furvum Imperium - a Battle-free Zone. What would Platina say if she saw you destroying everything we'd worked so hard to build? For Arceus's sake, look at Gold!"

I brought my head back up to scrutinize an indignant White.

"I have every right to pursue Blake, White," I confessed. "I want to so badly. It kills me to let Al wander off with Blake. But you know what? We have to set our feelings aside, look at every possible outcome and plan accordingly for each one. 'Relia feels just as powerless as you, White. But she knows her duties both as a member of Clan Kaneshiro and potential Order of the Acacia recruit."

White shook her head, her chin jutted outward.

"I know how you feel, Gold," Red empathized with me. "I don't like the look of things either."

"Then do something," White urged him. "If you're not gonna do anything, then _I_ will! I have a score to settle with your bane, Red."

Red raised his eyebrows so high that they almost blended in with his hairline, his lifeblood-colored eyes smoldering.

"Guess what, White? You're not the first person the Obsidian Terror has forced into submission. How about you do Reshiram a favor and get over yourself already? Face it: your Pokemon doesn't listen to you because you're just an immature little kid way in over her own head!"

White quailed under Red's smoldering glare and recoiled. Red calmed down once he realized he hurt his daughter and hung his head.

"White," Red said guiltily. "I shouldn't have said it so harshly. I'm sorry."

White said nothing even as Red pulled her into a solacing hug. Meanwhile I felt as if I were the third wheel.

"I think I'll contact Soul, Silv, Y, Jazz, Bugs Bunny, Whit, Morty and 'Relia," I decided. "We'll reconvene in the conference room at sixteen hours for strategy and tactics. If anything happens, don't be afraid to give me a call. You know I'm just one phone call away."

I exited White's bedroom and walked toward the stairs, my mind spinning about the sinful secret Blake had unearthed about us and how Albina was in his clutches. My hand made for the rail but never grabbed it. What it _did_ grab was another hand much smaller than mine that laced its delicate fingers through my own. A breathtakingly beautiful brunette, about my age, with the prettiest brown eyes gazed at me with concern. Her loose mane of coffee swept past her shoulders and cascaded gracefully to the small of her back.

 _My queen,_ I thought.

"You're a wreck," Soul Yoruno observed. "What happened, Gold?"

I pulled Soul into a rather tight embrace and ran my fingers through her soft tendrils. My queen was the only one I could bear my soul to right now. The only one who could understand the soulful aria I played on an invisible lyre.

"Tell me inside our room," Soul said quietly.

 **Ruri's PoV.**

The Pokegear rang loudly and shrilly while Kris regaled me with Soul's and her misadventures. An expressionless Kris stopped talking and advised me to answer the call. I glanced at the Caller ID and almost gawked at the name displayed.

 _Lord Rubeus the Magnificent Effeminate Bastard,_ it read.

In spite of the situation, I laughed heartily and genuinely. A ginormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders and heart almost instantly; Ruby was alive and kicking. But there was always a chance somebody else - I perished the thought. It _had_ to be Ruby.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hullo, Ruri," Ruby greeted me. "I have no doubt your dad has contacted you already, right? Now I know a wee gal -"

"I'm not a wee gal, Lord Rubeus," I cut across him. "My name's Ruri Valera Furukawa, the Siren of Chaos. It's not 'love', 'darling', 'sweetheart' or 'wee gal'. Just Ruri or Siren of Chaos!"

Ruby sighed.

" _None_ of my terms of endearment appeal to you," he murmured. "You probably get that from Sapphire. Anyway, what was I - oh yes! I called to tell you a couple things: I'm alive for starters. Arceus knew I was too fabulous to die an underwhelming death; if I die, then I go out with a bang! What's with the sniffling?"

I hadn't realized I was sniffling at Ruby's offhanded remark about his death.

"How could you talk of your own death as if it's a beautiful thing and an honor?" I questioned him. "As if it's no big deal at all? How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you, Ruby? Don't you care?"

I stifled a sob and imagined ghostly tears falling down my cheeks.

"I could imagine it right now and I know it'll do more than just affect me," I went on. "The grief would devour me whole! If I don't talk about how I feel, it'll kill me. But please tell me you catch my drift! Please!"

Ruby was so silent at my heartfelt speech that I started to wonder if I'd lost connection and looked at my Pokegear to ensure he was still present.

"I catch your drift," Ruby said finally. "Do I have the right to care? I don't know. But I do know one thing: you lost my protection. Even if it's brief, you still lost it. No matter how indebted Sapphire is to me, she'll never forgive me if your ruse was discovered by my loony brother and something awful happened. I'll never forgive myself either. Have you met Kris Yoruno yet?"

"Of course I have," I said. "She's just as noble as she is mysterious."

Ruby laughed humorlessly.

"Now I might not be one for the abstract, but Kris is," he assured me. "She doesn't have all her memories yet, Ruri. For starters, she doesn't remember who caught her. I've always had a gut feeling my dear porcine brother masterminded her capture. You know, I attempted to just wing it and call him out on it among other things, one thing being world domination and another his obsession with rich scones, tarts and cakes."

I couldn't tell if Ruby was kidding or serious about Lord Emerald's Hoennian pastries problem; I almost gave a shout of laughter at the facetious remark though I couldn't suppress a smirk.

"X found out about my little plot and tore it apart brutally," Ruby continued. "He has a rather annoying tendency to be correct - even if he isn't necessarily right. But make no mistake, Ruri. I reckon a schoolboy's infatuation and deep-seated grudge against Silver Melinoe wasn't enough probable cause for Emerald to keep Kris under surveillance; she knows a secret she's not supposed to - something Emerald knows the Order of the Acacia would benefit from."

"You've told me many stories about Kris Yoruno," I reminded Ruby. "You mentioned she was perhaps one of the most brilliant innovators you knew. There might be a chance she preserved this hypothetical secret before she went into her coma somewhere - somewhere close to her."

"That might have been a possibility if I didn't find Kris without her belongings," Ruby muttered. "Did you know I thought that at one point too? But alas. Kris has nothing, Ruri!"

I glanced at Kris, who developed sudden interest in my game consoles. Was she a gamer? I knew Ruby had a love for video games.

"The Sevii Islands Archipelago are neutral territory according to Lorelei Castro and X," Ruby said disbelievingly. "Rubbish. Balderdash, I tell you! Fortune Island and Kin Island are _the_ neutral territories on which Battle Zones are forbidden to be drawn, not the entire Sevii Islands Archipelago! But it seems your dul - I mean," he caught himself, "your _father_ has neglected to tell Platina this. I aim to use his forgotten foreknowledge against him tonight; X has invited Platina and Pearl to dinner for reasons beyond my comprehension."

I tried to imagine a civil dinner between the four of them. Would Papa and Ruby be able to put aside their hostility toward each other? I know Papa found it hard to forgive others if they'd personally wronged him and could let that cloud his judgment. He probably wouldn't even go.

"I hate to ask you this, Ruri," Ruby said seriously, "but I need you to convince your stubborn father to stop jumping to such unfounded, wild assumptions and accompany Platina to X's dinner. You know he's a formidable tactician and charismatic leader but acts otherwise. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised Red hasn't attempted to appeal to Pearl logically and emotionally; he could get inside people's heads rather easily."

Red's bloody red eyes and jet-black hair cropped into mind as I imagined him interrogating a Furvum Imperium member inside a dimly lit basement. The lamp suspended above a circular wooden table he was sitting at swayed back and forth on a length of rope, Papa tugging the rope absentmindedly. Red leaned forwards, speaking quietly to the nameless, faceless robed soldier with words I couldn't hear.

"Why doesn't Red get involved in Order of the Acacia affairs?" I wondered. "Isn't he leader?"

Kris howled with laughter and I had the strangest feeling she could hear Ruby's and my conversation.

"I shall answer this one, child," she said simply. "Emotions can be fickle and stormy though we wouldn't have art, language and music without them. Red knows this. He understands this. I suspect he knows the spectrum of emotions well because he had spent three years at Mt. Silver as a hermit. But knowing when he's truly upset or just absorbing someone's anger? Red cannot differentiate and disentangle his feelings from others unless he does some serious self-reflection. Quite a conundrum, don't you say? Even so, why didn't you go all out against Platina, Ruby? Are you -?"

"Put me on speakerphone," Ruby insisted. "Pizza Girl and I are long overdue for a talk! No, make that a row for old time's sake!"

I groaned as I switched the Pokegear on speaker.

"I _did_ think of going all out against Platina," Ruby said to Kris. "But she threw away the match the first time because my brother hurt her daughter; I wasn't going to claim her on a mere technicality. Now if it weren't for Pearl and his Giratina, then you'd be with your precious Silver."

 _Giratina and Groudon . . . can it be?_ I mused.

"Didn't you say Xerneas and Groudon go berserk whenever they see each other?" I asked him.

"Indeed," Ruby answered. "I've been thinking about these events lately."

I understood what Ruby was thinking. He was loyal to Hoenn first, Xavier Salvador second, and the Order of the Acacia third though he couldn't help feeling insecure about his Groudon's actions in recent frays. Was Groudon's allegiance to him false? How could that even be possible if his Acacia Emblem was ablaze? I was as stumped as Ruby was at the puzzling question.

"You want Pearl present so he'd challenge X, correct?" Kris pressed Ruby. "You're hoping a similar chemical reaction would appear between Xerneas and Giratina. But no matter how much I want to see Silver again, I will have a hard time forgiving you if you _had_ used Platina as bait to lure out Red for the sake of my own happiness. Should I remind you luring out or provoking Red isn't wise? You would be signing your own death sentence."

"It'll be a spectacular death sentence, then," Ruby said flippantly. "I was joshing, Ruri! Pulling your leg in fact. X wouldn't compromise, negotiate or yield when I presented to him my idea; he refused finitely."

 _Not compromising, negotiating or yielding, hmmm?_ I thought. _That sounds creepily familiar._

"You two need to flee," Ruby said finally.

"No," Kris said immediately. "There are innocent people on board, Ruby. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I just save Ruri."

Ruby sighed melodramatically.

"Behold the selfless martyr!" he said sarcastically. "First you couldn't wait to be reunited with your soul mate and now you're playing the heroine again! How blooming fantastic! You left Silver in a right state and touched in the head! X wouldn't be discouraged at all."

"I told X I'll take over from here," Kris argued. "I meant it."

I had a gut feeling Kris wouldn't leave this up for debate, compromise or negotiation.

"You're not going to budge, are you?" I asked Kris admirably.

It was almost as if Kris represented the angel on my shoulder and Ruby the devil. Kris represented morals, ethics and virtues. Her regal beauty reminded me about how much we were rooted in our personal history, and how it influenced us in the present and future. Kris might be anchored to her past but she looked to the future.

No matter how classically handsome Ruby was, the fact remained he thrived and lived in the moment. He didn't orbit around the present; the present orbited itself around _him_. Whilst it was true Ruby mostly improvised, his improvisation carried sound logic void of emotion. In Ruby's case, he represented sins and immorality - the price of indulging and basking in our deepest, darkest desires.

"I won't budge," Kris agreed. "I know Ruby and X have sacrificed so much just to bring me back. I understand their reasons; I really do. But there are Pokemon and people here condemned to ordained destinies, ergo submerged in their stormy and freezing waters - cold enough to ensure they think of only their helplessness and powerlessness."

I couldn't deny Kris raised a rather valid point. Even though I had signed up for Furvum Imperium out of a sense of duty to the Order of the Acacia, imprisonment and safety were one and the same in Furvum Imperium. You couldn't exactly have one without the other.

"Urgh! Fine, Kris! Just make sure Ruri and you make it out in one piece!" Ruby said grumpily. "I _need_ you to look into Giallo Rousseau and the Obsidian Terror's backgrounds for me whilst you're saving lost souls. The Obsidian Terror's as mad as a hatter but I never could find information on him. He is . . . "

I drew myself up to my full height, my hair bouncing off my shoulders. I took several deep breaths as I stared at the wallpaper and immersed myself in its background. The canopy of leaves suspended above the hands of bone protruding from the earth were greener than the leaves back home. Chlorophyll did more than just color the leaves; it served the purpose of breathing fleeting life into the plants. There was more than one path in the picture that led straight to town. But the one in the forest interested me more and made me wonder what would happen if the leaves were lurid yellow - yellow wood. Would I have placed the other path near the forest path and have them diverge? I found poetry in this. However there was already a published poem about two roads diverged in a yellow wood. Funnily enough it was one of my dad's favorite poems, and one he read to me frequently as a child.

"You're rather quiet, Ruri," Ruby noted. "Please tell me you're not daydreaming although it'd explain your lack of reception towards my plan."

I started and then sighed, feeling awful at spacing out during the most inopportune time.

"Please forgive me, Ruby," I said softly. "You and Kris were working out a plan and I lost interest."

Kris marched over to me and probed my eyes, her eyebrows joining into one.

"You can't lose interest in mundane affairs," Kris said warningly. "Sure, Ruby loves living in the here and now a little too much. But even _he_ realizes the importance of strategy, tactics and plans as much as he hates to admit it. Are you really an Order of the Acacia member or just a mere child, Ruri?"

I opened my mouth, horrified at her bold question.

"My parents inducted me into the Order of the Acacia four years ago," I reminded her. "Diamond inducted his son Jayden de Arco Nunez shortly afterwards. They never would've done it if they didn't think we were up to the job, Kris!"

Despite maintaining a calm tone, I found myself mightily insulted and upset. My hands were making claw-like gestures and my mouth taut. I stared at an unperturbed Kris, who was weaving her fingers through her lush mane of teal.

"Words are free to fly however they choose if actions don't anchor them," Kris said nonchalantly. "I sympathize with your narratives, child. But what have you learned from them? Adapting to your environment here killed whatever personal growth you went through in Sinnoh."

Her words sliced through me as if they were broadswords striking thousands of knotted strings. I started to burst into speech, intent on defending my reasons for integrating into this brotherhood I so detested. But another sentence popped out of my mouth instead.

"I'm not a child," I said icily.

Ruby groaned.

"I reckon you're more of a Kantonese Poke Doll," Ruby said. "I can't believe I'm actually deigning to use metaphors; how lovely present company rubs off on me! Anyways, a Kantonese Poke Doll is symmetrically beautiful even though it lacks a sense of self. So where's your sense of self, Ruri?"

Ruby had posed this question many times to me but I either evaded the question or changed the subject just so he would drop it. Somehow I got the feeling he wouldn't drop it this time around.

"I don't know to be honest," I said truthfully. "My sense of self is tied to the vision of a better future for Pokemon and humanity. Without that vision to propel me forwards, I'm hollower than the hollowest of Cloyster shells. Maybe an apt way to describe me is a reanimated corpse - lifeless. When you had taken me under your wing, I abandoned the rosy dream in order to adapt to Furvum Imperium. I had no choice."

"You _had_ a choice, Ruri," Ruby said earnestly. "We all have choices! Look, I wanted you to make better decisions than I did all those years ago! One of the reasons I took you on as a disciple was because of your fragility, gentleness and kindness. Now I don't know what _happened_ to your fragility and -"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Fragility warrants protection, and I don't need protection," I said coldly. "My soul, heart and mind aren't glass-blown or forged from ceramic. Those weaknesses are reserved for our prey! I ended up showing kindness and gentleness to Black Urania and Silver Melinoe, which is probably why the Obsidian Terror decided to pursue them after our descent on Opelucid City."

There was an uncomfortable and tense pause exchanged between the three of us at this, broken by a hiss from my mentor.

"Did you say the Obsidian Terror decided to pursue Silver and Black?" Ruby said at the top of his lungs. "Tell me I misheard her, Kris! What if the Obsidian Terror found out about . . . no, I can't single that out yet. But what if he did, Kris? I haven't been to New Bark Town for about thirteen years. You say X and I should make nice with the Order of the Acacia and confess our wrongdoings. There's just one little problem: Silver, Gold and Soul won't be satisfied with having a go at me."

Kris pursed her lips.

"More good outweighs the bad," Kris said firmly. "You would see her again."

"Even so, I'm betrothed to Lisia Orsini, Kris. I know you're a hopeless romantic who believes in soul mates and true love but you grew up in a different part of the world than me. The richer and higher a Hoennian family is in station, the more privileges and luxuries they have. In other words, the majority of the old families don't believe love's relevant because they're so privileged."

Ruby seldom mentioned Lisia Orsini, his betrothed, in conversation. The two Pokemon Coordinators had an open engagement due to the fact Lisia was still in love with the husband who predeceased her.

"You still found love even though you attempted to run from it," Kris muttered. "I warned you why she was your favorite hook-up, Ruby. You didn't listen then and now you're paying the price."

"Shut up, Kris!" Ruby said shortly. "I shouldn't have mentioned New Bark Town. In any case, the Obsidian Terror is Emerald's most valuable pawn and I rather want to know why. I'm well aware my brother knows a lot about the Urania and Berlitz families because of their Platinum Trinity statuses and family trees. He knows something none of us know; that much I _do_ know. Does that make any sense?"

Before Kris and I could respond, the sound of knocking on my door echoed around the room. The line between Ruby and I disconnected, which left me half-confused, half-annoyed. I _hated_ it whenever he hung up without giving me a heads-up.

 _CREAK._

I turned around and saw Kris sliding through my ajar closet door. As I made my way over to Kris, she pulled the door toward her and shut it almost soundlessly.

"Are you there, Ruri?" Bianca Grace's voice drifted through the door. "I hear voices; guess that means you're playing video games again! But I'm relaying a message from my uncle, Colress!"

 _Colress is her uncle?_ I thought, my stomach sinking as if it were a stone falling nonstop in a bottomless lake. _What does Colress want with me?_

I switched on the electronic mask instinctively. Practice made perfect.

"Who are you again?" I said airily. "I'm too busy plotting world domination in virtual reality. Come back at a later time!"

I chuckled evilly as I picked up my PlayStation 4 controller and turned on the console and television. I saw Kris's diary at the edge of my bed and tucked it beneath one of my pillows.

"I can't leave," Bianca said sadly as I flopped onto my bed. "My name's Bianca by the way. Bianca Grace. In any case, you put on quite the act for being lonely."

Ice injected inside my veins. Did Bianca Grace know my true identity and allegiance? There was no way. Even so, I had to suss her out.

"I can't leave because my uncle wants you," Bianca mumbled.

I almost dropped my controller at her announcement. A summons from Colress was rare and not to mention an honor. But one particular detail about Colress cropped into mind: he was favored by Lord Emerald.

"Then come on in, Colresserette," I invited.

 _Colress could have access to Emerald's study,_ I thought. _But first things first: what does he want me for, anyways? That's the most important question!_

The doorknob shook slightly as Bianca pushed the door open languidly and entered, her dark cloak pooling out onto the floor, the silvery-blue trimming glimmering faintly. The atmosphere suddenly became airless at the sight of Bianca adorned in Furvum Imperium bathrobes. I found it hard to breathe, much less speak. Dark cloak . . . silvery-blue trimming . . . that wasn't possible!

Bianca's aquamarine eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't try to emulate that traitor White," Bianca snapped. "Cheren and she abandoned me because I was weak. Some friends they are."

This had to be a dream, right? A nightmare perhaps.

 _Bianca Grace would never speak so hatefully about White Electra and Cheren Kurosaki, her best friends. She loves them fiercely and protectively, and would never turn on them as it violates her principles and moral code. Why turn on them now?_ I thought anxiously. _Did Lord Gorm - no, how could he?_

"Hypnotherapy," I said in a small voice just as my mouth quivered.

I stifled the scream. However, I couldn't compartmentalize it and heard just how heartrendingly earsplitting it really was inside my mind.

"You're joking, right?" I said in the most level tone I could handle.

"No," Bianca disagreed. "Colress wants to talk to you, Ruri. Shall we go?"

She held out her alabaster hand, her smile never quite reaching her narrowed eyes. Kris was right. There were too many people condemned to ordained destinies they didn't deserve on board. But those under hypnotherapy were beyond salvation; the chance of rescuing them was one in a billion.

The Playstation 4 controller fell out of my hand as it slipped through Bianca's supple one.

 _Forgive me, White and Cheren,_ I thought miserably.

The silent, heartwrenching scream continued without end as Bianca and I left my bedroom and headed for the laboratory. Lord Gorm was going to pay for his atrocities once he returned from whatever eating club he was attending. I wasn't going to live as the Siren of Chaos anymore; I _had_ to reclaim my old identity as Ruri Valera Furukawa and save Bianca Grace. Even if it meant switching her destiny with my own.

 **Xavier's PoV. Flashback. Parfum Palace.**

Parfum Palace was much more than a royal residence to me; it was a rather lavish human cage to commoners and nobles alike. I was supposed to live at court and understand its inner workings as a viscount though I decided to return to Six Island for a month or two. I'd foolishly ventured to Vaniville Town and bumped into the _Monseigneur le Dauphin_. Both history and I would later recognize Auric D'Anneauarc as the second person to have defeated the current Kalosian Pokemon Champion fair and square. But history didn't know Auric had struck a deal with me pre-Battle, which involved my return to court should I lose.

I bore that in mind as I barged into the _Salon d'Apollon_ midway through the heralded announcement of my arrival, shocking and offending the blue-blooded crowd gathered in the deep-red-and-gold throne room. A dais canvassed with maroon supported four handsome gilded thrones, all occupied by a blonde family of four. I bowed before them to show my respect.

The Queen Mother slipped off her throne and onto the dais, her dress pooling outward in bundled waves of forest green. The corners of her mouth twitched - almost as if she was about to smile at my unrefinement. She moved forward, her arms held wide open in a grandiose manner.

"I, _Madame la Reine_ Katarin D'Anneauarc, welcome back the new _vicomte_ ," Katarin said warmly. "The _Légion de Sang_ has recognized this _roturier_ as the _Prince du Sang_ Messiah foretold in the ancient prophecy. Instead of chiding him about his lack of refinement, how about we make the attempt to integrate him into the elite class? What is it?"

A blue-blooded male with distinct olive skin surged forward, his jade green eyes focused on me. His clear-cut cinnamon-hued tuxedo brought out the cinnamon highlights in his shock of caramel. He looked very much like Shauna de Vogue, a childhood friend of Yvonne D'Anneauarc's, but a few years older.

"Even if the new _vicomte_ happens to be the legendary _Prince du Sang_ Messiah," the man ventured, "he's still a _nouveau riche_ of impure royal blood. His impudence enforces this fact quite well."

An aristocratically handsome boy, about sixteen, with flaxen hair several shades in between whitish-blonde and platinum blonde, and large baby blue eyes sat forward in his ornate chair, dressed in a handsome vanilla tuxedo. One of his lapels had a sparkling jasmine pin attached to it. Despite giving off a rather convincing regal vibe, Crown Prince Auric D'Anneauarc's reckless spirit couldn't be hidden that easily. He sighed and shook his head.

"Having pure blood doesn't necessarily mean you have good character," Auric said. "We need to stop placing less emphasis on divine blood and more on character and merit, _Monsieur le Marquis_ Thierry de Vogue. I've said this many times before, haven't I?"

Katarin turned around and plopped onto her throne, placing her hands above her lap. She, however, drew herself higher, her aristocratic beauty accentuating the nauseatingly arrogant vibe she was giving off. A girl, about fourteen, with messy honey blonde hair and hazy grayish-blue eyes acknowledged me with a firm nod, clothed in a magenta dress. Even though I found Yvonne D'Anneauarc to be seriously beautiful, her inclination to make all choices based on fleeting emotion and not long-term logic made me rule her out as a romantic interest.

Even so, the _Monsieur le Marquis_ 's clipped tone rubbed me the wrong way - damn these rich people!

"Approaching the Dauphin and not myself shows how much of a coward you _are,_ Thierry de Vogue," I said instantly. "I wonder how a person like you could just stand there and pass judgment onto someone. Is your family descended from judges or acolytes? I'm figuring acolytes; it would certainly explain your ignorance and pettiness."

Thierry turned brighter red.

"That's _Monsieur le Marquis_ Thierry de Vogue, Salvador!" Thierry said hotly. "The de Vogues and -"

"The de Vogues and common sense are mortal enemies," I interjected. "Or perhaps it's _your_ mortal enemy, Thierry. What could I gain by following such a close-minded, incompetent person? Gee, I don't know. It stands to reason I'd lose much more by obedience rather than disobedience. Tell me, does being a marquess entitle you to stupidity? Well, it certainly doesn't entitle you to common sense, that much I can see."

Thierry and I both reached for the nearest Poke Ball attached to our belts.

"Enough!" Auric said forcefully, jumping to his feet. "I won't condone a Pokemon Battle in _Salon d'Apollon_ based on pettiness and wounded pride, Thierry! While I hold your candor in high esteem, Xavier, that doesn't mean I accept your . . . developed knack for goading. My sister's tactlessness hit a nerve in both of you."

Katarin rounded on her daughter, who dropped her eyes to the ground in an uncharacteristically demure fashion. Meanwhile Thierry and I clipped the Poke Balls to our belts again.

"It - It was a lapse of judgment on my part," Yvonne said through clenched teeth. "I spoke out of turn, _Monsieur le Marquis_ de Vogue and _Monsieur le Comte_ Salvador."

Auric sighed, clearly annoyed at his mother and Yvonne not seeing eye-to-eye.

"Y," Auric mumbled. "Why apologize? You sensed the hostility lingering about in the air and sought to clear it, Yvonne. Could it have been done better? I suppose so."

He returned to his throne and plopped onto it, drumming his pale fingers on the throne's arms with such hyperactivity. The youngest royal moved forward in his throne just then. Like Auric, _Monsieur_ Émile D'Anneauarc was clad in a tuxedo, save his was as black as charcoal.

"I think X and Y's way of handling this was more fun to watch," Émile chortled. "How about you two Battle next?"

Auric studied me with an inviting grin on his face as he fiddled with the jasmine pin - as if he knew my pride was still wounded and I wanted nothing more than to assuage it.

 _Every time I think I have you figured out, you show me how mistaken I am, Auric,_ I thought bitterly. _Everything inside me is begging for a rematch - screaming in fact! You and I played a well-engineered chess match though I'd failed to realize you checkmated me from the beginning. I - I - I - I have to face Y first, as much as it pains me to admit it. Her sense of strategy and tactics were taught by you and I'll -_

"You know, I'd _love_ to have our sister Battle the Champion," Auric said conversationally, "but perhaps another time. I didn't issue a royal summons for the _vicomte_ to Battle Yvonne, Émile. Though I'm certain I might do that one day in the near future. I mean, I could use a good fight to ease this tedium of boredom. The reason I invited the _vicomte_ is to hear his opinion about the soireé. But it's not an ordinary soireé," Auric paused as excitement danced in his eyes, "it's one that, if successful, would eliminate preconceived notions about status, reputation and wealth we aristocrats have."

Though Auric's ideas were rather insane to the point of defying even the time-space continuum, his charismatic rapture infected me to such a large degree that I couldn't help but wonder how his out-of-the-blue ideas would be executed.

"A day where the fine line between nobility and _roturiers_ is blurred," Katarin shrugged. "Where pride, shame and envy are set aside in favor of equality however fleeting. I suppose it couldn't hurt to see how the soireé turns out -"

"Forgive me, _Madame la Reine_ ," I interrupted, "but I was under the impression Kalosian aristocracy cared more about blood purity, wealth and reputation. Surely most would object to the Dauphin's idea."

"If that were the case, then we never would have been allowed to roam Kalos," a familiar voice drifted through the _Salon d'Apollon_ , which caused me to start and search for the person.

A carelessly beautiful brunette, about fourteen, sauntered across the tiled floor we stood upon. Her billowy jade dress slithered behind her, bringing out her eyes. Two boys, one mousy and the other rotund, flanked her.

" _Mademoiselle la Marquise_ Shauna de Vogue," Shauna said respectfully as she curtsied before the D'Anneauarcs. "I'm really, really, really sorry about being late. Don't blame my retainers; blame me!"

Thierry sighed, dismayed.

"This isn't the time to chew her out, Thierry," Auric said firmly. "Xavier, listen to me. While I won't deny the D'Anneauarcs and de Vogues lost to history romanticized their ancestors obsessively, they weren't trapped by the dogma of divinity and strength unlike other _noblesse d'épée_ families. I realize the D'Anneauarcs must adapt once more if they're to remain on the throne. I mean, shouldn't the love of a king extend to all?

"I think a soireé's little enough to ask," Auric continued. "But these days it's not terribly uncommon for us to dally with _roturiers_ , am I wrong? I wouldn't be surprised if our bloodlines aren't entirely pure nowadays."

Katarin bit her lip, her eyes smoldering at Auric's words. Some aristocrats shrugged their shoulders, whereas several looked offended - even disgusted.

"Should we put it to a vote, _Son Voltesse Royale_?" Thierry wondered. "Unless this is another whim you're indulging. I know your current one has already run its course even though the victim hasn't realized he fell for it from the get-go."

I faced Auric D'Anneauarc, a ghost of a triumphant smile on his face. A thousand bricks piled on top of me as comprehension sank in. Yvonne's brother and Shauna's brother concocted some stupid scheme and sprung it on me upon arrival, which meant . . . no, it couldn't be possible.

"You mean to tell me I misread the Marquess of Vaniville?" I cried. "How? How could you one-up me when it should be the other way around, _Monseigneur le Dauphin_?"

Auric arched his eyebrows in response.

"I'll probably die of boredom before you one-up me," the Dauphin said dryly. "Me? Die of boredom? Arceus, that's a rather terrible way to die! I really must watch my step from now on; Xavier doesn't look too happy at being outsmarted."

 _He's truly the devil incarnate_ , I thought as my legs turned to jelly. _Losing to him . . . how undignified._

I plummeted to the tile floor, dazed.

 **Xavier's PoV. Present Day. Six Island.**

"Are you all right, mate?" Ruby wondered. "I'd wager you're lost in thought about Pizza Girl."

Kris's cryptic message and naive speech swam in my mind once more, reawakening a void of such darkness tucked away in my heart - hollower than the smallest hole on the planet yet throbbing with unexpressed emotion.

Ruby's eyes were settled on my face, a large wooden spoon suspended in his left hand. Behind him were a saucepan and pot on a stove, ovular flames of red and blue lapping away at their bottoms. Then he shrugged, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I can't believe you'd really think this plan of yours would be so easy," Ruby drawled. "Did you expect opening a door at one of Furvum Imperium's secret bases and seeing Kris in a bathrobe and bunny slippers? Imprisoned half-alive in some dingy cage? Holding a 'I'M HERE' sign on a remote island? Admit it, mate; you didn't factor in the possibility we'd find an amnesiac Kris."

"Drop it, Ruby," I said in a controlled voice. "I won't be manipulated by -"

Ruby waved the spoon as if it were a magic wand, snickering.

"I'm not going to," he said with mock regret, "because I need to say it: you needing Kris awake speaks volumes. You know, at first I reckoned you didn't want to see her in such a right state, but then it got me thinking, _'what if X envisioned her in that state because he needed her memories intact? I bet he'd never thought of Green -'_ "

I took umbrage at hearing Ruby pointing out the now-glaring flaw in my master plan.

"SHUT UP, RUBY!" I thundered, smacking the counter with one palm.

My heart hammered against my chest with such speed as I glared at my best friend, whose smug smile made me want to strike him down where he stood.

How dare he suggest I never thought about Green? Well, I'd never told Ruby I had pleaded with Green to leave the second Order of the Acacia several times knowing she'd refuse - a rather foolish mistake on my part. She somehow knew I would attempt to sneak out Black from under her nose and caught me red-handed. We split up afterward and I left the Order of the Acacia.

"Whether I think of her or not is none of your concern," I said through gritted teeth. "If you're going to bring up Green, then I suppose it's fair I bring up the woman you're carrying a torch for. You know I called her the other day with Pearl's Pokegear, right? Mind you, she did say some rather unflattering things about you and me. They bounced off me though I rather doubt it'd have the same effect on you."

Ruby brought down the spoon, his eyes smoldering with displeasure, his mouth curled inward at the rather convincing savagery resonating in my voice. He turned around and faced the stove, stirring the _caldeirada_ carefully and patiently. A very long, tense silence swept through the kitchen - long enough to let me have time to mollify Yours Truly. Ruby clanged the spoon against the metallic pot before withdrawing it.

"Stop acting as if you're at court, X," Ruby said finally. "You know, I reckon Platina and Pearl might not show - especially if you acted like a paranoid viscount towards them."

Ruby turned the dial beneath the unattended saucepan, the fanned flames dying out. Meanwhile I pulled out the Holo Caster and looked at the analog clock's time, which read 6:59 P.M. As I drew my other hand away from the counter, a surge of grimness erased the hollow feeling I felt.

 _I was so confident they'd call,_ I thought grimly. _My sources informed me of their activities - all of which pointed toward them coming here. Either Pearl threw away the number or Platinum misplaced it. They wouldn't -_

 _DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

We flinched at the abrupt sound, startled. Ruby, however, pulled himself together ten seconds before I did.

"You better get that," Ruby suggested. "While I did come here unannounced, I honestly have no idea who'd show up here without notifying you first, X. You know what? Maybe I should start serving dinner and cleaning up. It was a suggestion, not an order! Turn your frown upside down before it becomes permanent! Just answer the bloody door, X! The ringing reminds me a tad bit of wailing."

I turned on my heel and marched out of the kitchen, the stride in my step becoming more casual. The seemingly endless loop of noise reverberated around the lobby, which didn't sit well with me. I hoped to Arceus the person making such a din wasn't a solicitor who'd ignored the "NO SOLICITING ALLOWED" sign. If not a solicitor, then whom?

I stood in front of the door, sneaking a peek through the blinds to see who the uninvited guest might be. Unfortunately a disembodied arm emerged in my line of vision rather than a face. I pulled the handle towards me as the door flew open on its hinges. Even though the Salvador Pensão was stationed in the woods, I was still able to see a sizable chunk of the sky. The scenery before me was beautiful enough to be embroidered on a quilt. Shades of blue, yellow, purple, pink and orange were intertwined above the semi-shadowy woods, a half-submerged bright beach ball buried in the horizon. Twilight was but one of my guests tonight.

I stepped over the threshold and onto the stony deck just as Platinum came into the midst, still dressed in the same monotonous clothing from earlier. She shrugged at the mere sight of me, a rather small smirk on her face. I raised one eyebrow at an unperturbed Platinum, her eyes shining with sheer amusement.

"How - ? I mean, what a surprise seeing you at my doorstep!" I said with a smile. "However, don't you think calling me would have been far more prudent, Platinum? What if, pray tell, I were occupied or not home? And for heaven's sake, Pearl! Quit ringing my doorbell! I answered the door already!"

Pearl spun into view, his free arm held skyward and one of his feet extended outward. His lithe, nimble footwork and movement reminded me eerily of bolero choreography. I remembered just then the bolero hailed from Sinnoh despite its origins being completely irrelevant to the current situation.

"Why?" Pearl challenged me. "You see, annoying you just a little seemed more . . . I don't know . . . of a good idea than slapping you with a personal fine. I think the punishment ought to fit the crime, you know? So let me have my fun, X!"

I stomped my foot on the deck rather loudly and threw a dirty look at Pearl, who kept on jabbing at the doorbell nonstop and dancing. I truly wished right then and there I could eat my words to Ruby about Pearl operating best in the emotional realm, for how could a genius opportunist be _so_ brainless?

"You're not really hard to track down, X," Platinum said tonelessly. "I lost your number while out shopping and ran into your mother Grace - a serendipitous encounter. What's wrong, X? Don't you have a network of spies who keep you posted about anything and everything? I thought they would've told you we were coming."

She just scored a point against me. Even so, I wasn't going to grant her the satisfaction of knowing this.

"What makes you think they didn't, Platinum?" I challenged her. "Of course they informed me of your arrival! I just thought you'd have the decency to - stop ringing the doorbell, Pearl!"

"Can you hear somebody, Tina?" Pearl sang. "I really should remove the earwax from my ears when I get the chance. It's getting too hard to hear now."

I rounded on a carefree Pearl and started to trudge over to him.

"I _order_ you to cease this unsightly behavior, Pearl Valera!" I commanded.

Platinum snorted derisively, whereas Pearl scowled.

"Try asking Pearl to stop instead of ordering him," she suggested. "If you even attempt to strong-arm him, I'll -"

I wheeled around and glowered at an apoplectic Platinum.

"You'll what?" I challenged her. "Granted, the deliverance of my invitation _did_ include blackmail and unethical tactics. I regret how I handled it truth be told. While you do have the right to despise me, you don't have the right to order me around as if I'm no one, Platinum. I invited you two here in good faith - a mere gesture of kindness in all honesty. So quit behaving as if you're conspiratorial geniuses and come inside for . . . . unless this is a scheme. My, my, my! You've officially piqued my interest, Pearl and Platinum. In that case, carry on with ringing the doorbell, Pearl."

Platinum had devised a plan which started with Pearl ringing the doorbell, that much I knew. She bought herself some time with Pearl serving as a distraction though I could easily put an end to her ill-conceived scheme by reading her best friend.

"I don't think so," Pearl said as he quit dancing. "Ugh! Fine, Tina! Just remember you'll be fined 2,000,000,000 Poke Dollars for this, all right?"

I heard Ruby's shuffling steps draw closer and comprehension dawned on me. The pattern of my own breathing became shallower and all sensation vanished from my hands. Platinum's triumphant smile blazed forth as a whirlpool of powerlessness consumed me. I felt myself gasping for breath even as my stomach churned. Why did the deck feel so unstable as of now? Ruby and I had been particularly careful not to leave evidence behind that implicated our collaboration. Seeds of distrust had been sown among the original Order of the Acacia after the younger Birch brother betrayed them, which sprouted into the catalyst for the original Order of the Acacia's dissolution.

"Thoughts are like gears," Platinum said thoughtfully. "They keep whirring until something stops them. In the same token, thoughts and gears need substance in order to keep running efficiently. But gears could be seen if you know how to disassemble a device properly. We figured out you're housing Rubeus Birch, X."

I heard my own heart pounding against my ribs furiously while I recovered sensation in my hands - a gelid and clammy sensation. My lips parted slightly as I gulped.

 _Then they know_ , I thought. _Or suspect. I'll just have to find out what they think they know._

"Y-You have no proof whatsoever," I smirked. "He and I parted ways after the Trial of the Abattoir."

Pearl removed his finger from the doorbell and lowered his hand, his face darkening at the unintended mnemonic sentence I'd just uttered. The Trial of the Abattoir was perhaps one of the most harrowingly memorable events which took place during the Schism. If it hadn't been for the Variable Quintet, the Ecliptic Five and Pearl, then the Elemental Triad wouldn't be alive today.

"I doubt it," Pearl told me confidently. "Look, I remember _exactly_ how the Trial of the Abattoir went down, X. Rubeus, Sapph and Walter were incarcerated, tried and convicted for Emma's sins, the Great Fire of the Under and Kris Yoruno's disappearance by the majority of the Kalosian legion. Ruby-Eyed Narcissus risked his neck to free Sapph and Walter before -"

"You don't need to remind me of the Kalosian mutineers' homicidal attitudes, Pearl, thank you very much," I cut across him. "But you don't just hate Ruby for his hand in Sinnoh's invasion; no, you hate him because he had joined Furvum Imperium shortly after you saved him from his demise, not to mention Sapphire's indebted to him because of the Trial of the Abattoir, am I right?"

Pearl's darkened face turned uncharacteristically saturnine, which somehow made him seem years older than he really was.

"The Trial of the Abattoir is one of many events which shows how much a goddess of luck favors me," Ruby gloated from behind me. "Blimey, look whom showed up! A Neanderthal and pythoness dressed symmetrically! You would get my stamp of approval if I didn't misplace it."

Platinum narrowed her eyes into slits as she came closer to the threshold.

"I heard the entire story from Pearl, Rubeus," Platinum said coolly. "I don't think I could ever forgive you for Sinnoh's descent into darkness in the name of Hoenn's salvation."

Ruby burst into peals of laughter.

"Hark to who's talking, X!" Ruby said lightly. "You out of all people defend your actions as 'the ends justifies the means', Platina! Do you reckon I believe for one second you'd do no different from what I've done?"

Platinum's apoplectic mien returned, save its intensity increased tenfold.

"You idiot!" she snarled. "Do you seriously believe your misguided ends _really_ justify the means? Come on then!" Platinum produced a Poke Ball. "Prove this to me in a Battle, Rubeus! If the goddess of luck's on your side, then defeating me should be no problem! The end result? Emerald would honor you above all others for besting me!"

Ruby, Pearl and I gasped, completely and utterly surprised at the conviction behind Platinum's words.

"TINA!" Pearl screamed. "Are you insane?"

Ruby curled his hands into fists, his front teeth chewing on his bottom lip - a definite indicator he had been put between Scylla and Charybdis. He had toyed with the idea of defeating Platinum and bringing her to Emerald numerous times with me, thus sparing himself from a fate similar to Abel's. Would Emerald go down the same path as Cain? I suppose it could be possible at this point in time.

"I happen to agree with Pearl for once, sweetheart," Ruby said smoothly. "You've masterminded yourself throughout the march of time to evade Furvum Imperium, Platina. Why trade your hard-earned freedom for the Grand Design's Dichotomy rite? You're bloody mental - barking mad even! But since you threw down the gauntlet, I suppose I have to accept it."

I rolled my eyes. Even though I had no problem throwing Platinum to the Lycanroc, Ruby wouldn't do such a cold-blooded move to further his own agenda. Perhaps my calculating ruthlessness stemmed from the lessons I learned at Kalosian court as a teenager; it made perfect sense once I thought about it. The most painful lesson I had been taught at court was to not emotionally invest yourself in someone or something; you'd be able to cut your losses and move on without breaking a sweat if you didn't.

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried, Ruby," I pointed out. "Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia aren't allowed to Battle at Kin Island and/or Fortune Island. Lorelei attempted to declare the Sevii Islands Archipelago neutral but her declaration came too late: countless Seviians are in Furvum Imperium."

Pearl smacked his forehead, his mouth forming a comical O. Platinum, however, put the Poke Ball away.

"Well, what do you know?" Pearl said in a tone of mock surprise. "I couldn't quite remember what was so special about Fortune Island, X."

"You forgot," Platinum corrected him.

"I don't forget, Tina," Pearl said in a resigned tone. "I just don't always remember important things, that's all! But you'd consider not remembering and forgetting one and the same, and there's really no point convincing you otherwise. Could you please chalk this up as a win? Or maybe put a sticky star in the win column? Either way is fine by me, you know?"

Pearl turned to Ruby, wearing a really deep frown. I could feel the hostility rolling off Pearl in abundant waves, which were aimed toward Ruby and myself.

"Your Acacia Emblem," Platinum said abruptly. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Ruby brandished his gleaming Acacia Emblem long before I had the chance to pull out my Acacia Emblem. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pearl's frown loosen up a tiny bit as he waved his own languidly. Platinum and I whipped out ours in unison, dangling the shining Acacia Emblems by the chains.

Pearl was the first to put away the Acacia Emblem, crossing his arms across his chest afterwards.

"It'd be so much easier if the Arceus damn Acacia Emblems you have weren't glowing!" Pearl cried. "Tina and I both believe whatever scheme you had in mind for Sinnoh backfired. But I don't care if Hoenn's in worse shape than Sinnoh; it doesn't change how I feel about the invasion."

I raised my eyebrows and shoulders simultaneously, unperturbed by Pearl's scathing remark.

"So much for believing my condolences about Sinnoh were genuine," I said. "They were for the record. Nevertheless, I won't dissuade you from righteous hatred, Pearl."

As Platinum, Ruby and I finished putting away the Acacia Emblems, Pearl balled his hand into a fist. A deafening growl erupted from his stomach before Pearl could protest. His cheeks were flamed pink, the deep frown which had marred his visage absent.

"We really should move this conversation into the boarding house," I said cheerfully.

I turned around as if I were a top and entered the Salvador Pensão, riding on a rush of sheer elation. The home-cooked meal witched me with its aromatic smell, ergo reminding me just how hungry I was. I looked over my shoulder, pleased to see Platinum, Pearl and Ruby following suit - just as planned.

* * *

 **A/N: The re-edited chapter of "Secrets Part IV" aka "Where Nothing Stays Buried" is now finished.** **Anyways, this is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


	15. Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Pokemon_** **games, anime or** ** _Pokemon Adventures/Special_** **. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** ** _History_** **nor** ** _Eventide_** **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** ** _For the Love of a King_** **series.**

* * *

 _History_ \- _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ \- _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, Giallo, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absence, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca be taken, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris Yoruno's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the intense desire to find his mother Green Urania and a thirst for revenge, which are hidden beneath his carefree, mercurial and playful demeanor. He is marked by a hereditary and mysterious gift named Eventide, given to his family millennia ago by Arceus. He, however, sees it as a curse because of the inability to drown out Pokemon' voices that echo through the march of time. Since Black is a keeper of the balance, he is forever condemned to the shadows of solitude and adversity.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to stop X from joining Furvum Imperium and sway him to the Order of the Acacia's cause. But the duo have their work cut out for them; X and Ruby are in cahoots.

The double agent Ruri Valera Furukawa meets an amnesiac Kris Yoruno, who was found by Ruby. Even though X had a plan for Ruri, Ruby deviated from it in an attempt to reunite Kris and Silver. Now Kris and Ruri must flee the Furvum Imperium yacht before Ruri's true identity is unearthed by Ghetsis. Even so, the two females decide to rescue as many lost souls as possible (Bianca Grace included) before disembarking the yacht altogether.

Gold Kaneshiro, Soul Yoruno and Silver are burdened with a thirteen-year-old secret that has been discovered by the Obsidian Terror: they, along with X, Green, Kris and Ruby, are the perpetrators to the deadliest fire in contemporary history, the Great Fire of the Under. However, Gold has confessed the fire was meant to destroy the hazardous research though it erupted into a firestorm which took the lives of many. It is known that Gold had sent some of the research to Drayden Evans in Unova for personal reasons. Whatever those reasons were, Blake's unprecedented arrival and plans eclipse them.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity status so imperative to the Grand Design? What is the Dichotomy rite? Just what is Eventide?

There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to address reviews, favorites and follows of** ** _History_** **and** ** _Eventide._**

Guest: Thank you very much for the kind words. Though I must say I feel some remorse about Bianca's plight.

VelvetPancake: Everything is backwards then. I have to resume university myself in less than two weeks. i understand everyone has a life, thereby they can't review at first.

Secrets, revelations, Pokemon Battles, etc. There's a connection between almost everyone in the story.

Thank you.

Mika Souza: Thank you for favoriting _History_!

darkdestiny13: Thank you for favoriting and following _Eventide!_

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another Pokemon MBTI I made - Bianca's!**

 **Bianca Grace [INFP - "The Mediator"]**

 **Introverted Feeling (Fi):** Bianca has rather strong convictions and morals she sticks to regardless of the circumstances. She hates it whenever someone tries to define her by their standards or bend her to their will; Bianca clings to her sense of self tightly. Bianca appraises everything according to how _she_ feels about it overall - something which puts her at odds with Cheren. Even though Bianca craves self-authenticity and such, she's willing to befriend people from all walks of life and form her own opinions about them. Bianca balks at the idea of sharing emotions freely; such emotional behavior violates her sense of self. Rather than discuss her feelings at length, Bianca turns to music and journalism to express them in their rawest form. Bianca would risk everything to save White, Cheren and Pokemon from certain peril or even themselves. It takes a lot for Bianca to actually hate someone though it's certainly possible - Ghetsis being a notable case.

 **Extraverted Intuition (Ne):** Bianca's open-mindedness makes her come across as flighty and indecisive at times. She innovates and experiments with anything and everything that comes her way, showcasing her boundless imagination. Bianca has a slight distaste for normalcy; it stifles imagination and free thought. She's not as practical as Cheren believes her to be - Bianca romanticizes important matters a lot. Bianca's sense of adventure and hunger for novelty makes her inclined to let down her hair. Bianca could read peoples' and Pokemon' potential far better than White and Cheren albeit second-guesses her findings. Going with the flow and adapting to the environment is Bianca's specialty.

 **Introverted Sensing (Si):** Bianca considers herself feminine, ergo conducts herself as a proper lady. She became a Pokemon Trainer based on the fact children her age become Pokemon Trainers. Bianca's formed opinions and judgments about things are reinforced by her previous interactions and experiences with them. She's blinded by sentiment and nostalgia when hopping down memory lane, having a reminiscing air about her.

 **Extraverted Thinking (Te):** Bianca doesn't care much for organization and planning; she's more about going with the flow and keeping her options open. Her soft-spoken, kind demeanor does a complete three-sixty when infuriated - Bianca no longer sugar-coats or veils her language in favor of plainness. Bianca's able to defend her emotional decisions with actual facts if asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, Soul, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black, Albina and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2,** ** _Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon_** ** _Origins/_** ** _Pokemon Generations_** **). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is "Garden".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ ** _eventide_** _." - Google definition_

* * *

 **Yvonne's PoV.**

While I was squirting white paint into the pale pallet, a sigh that clearly belonged to Zelda carried itself around the art studio. I almost lost my grip on the bottle though recovered with quick grace - spilling paint onto the floor was one of my pet peeves.

"Sorry!" Zelda apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you! You're alone, Mama. Then that means something uncool happened at the meeting!"

I shut the white paint bottle before turning around and slamming it atop the table. A set of rubies looked at me with much concern though I knew perfectly well my own daughter eavesdropped on the Order of the Acacia meetings. Zelda wasn't exactly subtle or devious; she wasn't anything like me fortuitously.

"You know perfectly well what happened, Zelda," I said calmly. "I thought you said you wanted to be closer to Aurelia and Artemisia. Shouldn't you be with them instead of your mother?"

I made to pick up the bottle filled with pale blue paint, noticing Jean, Red's Pikachu and Delphox engaging in animated Pokespeak - as if exchanging rumors and disclosing the latest gossip about ongoing current events. The mere thought reminded me of Kalosian socialites, retainers, handmaidens and servants relaying news and spreading rumors which spread like wildfire, thus poisoning many aristocratic reputations. This served as concrete proof the _Noblesse de Robe_ weren't as untouchable as they thought they were. Auric once said power originating from overly ambitious, loveless actions _guaranteed_ corruption. He believed power should be used for protecting those precious to oneself and not selfishly flaunted; evil intentions could arise from good intentions if one wasn't careful. But at any rate, power was fleeting and nothing more than an illusion.

Zelda placed her hand on mine, her concern level increasing by the second. If an alternate Kalos existed free of prejudice, Social Darwinism and blood purity, Zelda would be . . no, a world where I was defined as _Madame Royale_ Yvonne D'Anneauarc, _Fille de Kalos,_ shouldn't exist in _any_ time-space continuum. Why should Zelda be condemned to a life she was better off not experiencing? She didn't even know her mother Yvonne Lestrange was in fact Princess Yvonne D'Anneauarc of Kalos. Zelda was unaware her father didn't know she even existed. I ensured that.

 _But I always planned to tell her one day,_ I reminded myself. _I want her to enjoy this life I envisioned for her since birth. However, if I don't stop Blue, she'll know the truth prematurely. How would Zelda be able to handle the truth?_

"' _It's Zelda's choice,'_ " Blue had said rather unfeelingly. "' _Don't deny her her birthright_.'"

"Of course I eavesdropped," Zelda admitted shamelessly. "You know what? It's hard to be ladylike, Mama. Appearances matter, I get that. But what's _your_ definition of a lady? Because _I_ don't fit it; _you_ don't fit it. We're squares trying to be pegged into circular holes - did I just say a metaphor? I knew I was smarter than the average Beartic; I just needed to prove it!"

Zelda released her hold on me and bowed her head.

"Everyone's intelligent in some way, Zelda," I informed her.

I grasped the bottle and squeezed it until a pale bluish river flowed into one of the pallet's holes. I just needed gray, black and yellow now. Small pools of red, lilac, blue, white and teal rested inside the circular holes of the pallet. The likenesses of Suicune and Kris which were drawn above a sheer cliff that hung over the Snowpoint Temple's prayer room were dead ringers to the Kris and Suicune I remembered.

"You're probably right," Zelda mumbled. "But I still can't help feeling Aurelia looks down on me for that. At least she's not secretive like someone _I_ know."

I knew right then and there Zelda was approaching the subject of Blue and me. The whole tournament Blue orchestrated had the concept "survival of the fittest" stamped all over it, and Blue knew how much I _hated_ Social Darwinism. I might be okay with the symbolism of wearing different faces for the greater good; Zelda, on the other hand, had no need for such symbolism and to force it upon her wasn't my style.

 _I don't like imposing my views onto others,_ I thought. _Choices are beautiful for a reason; they define_ who we are _rather than_ who we should be. _So how exactly am I supposed to convince Zelda if this might violate everything she stands for? She'll put her foot down._

"Blue made a blunder defining us by something best left in the past," I said stiffly even as shards of traumatic memories burst into my mind.

I saw myself teaching Xavier how to dance nobly. Rubeus and I were walking through the _Jardins du Palais Chaydeuvre_ , brimming with excitement. Columns of white-hot flames and speedy arrows emerged from nowhere, and my handmaiden shielded me with her life. Katarin D'Anneauarc sat upon the throne majestically while her most loyal _Garde du Corps_ dragged me before her in chains, as if I were some rabid Pokemon meant to be put down. Her mouth - I couldn't mute the poisonous words flying out of her mouth. My grip loosened on the paint bottle as a cold feeling swept through me. I couldn't even shiver at this familiar coldness because the Queen Mother's face - _her_ face - had the ability to induce personal immobility and jumpiness. I could only breathe, feel, speak and think until the spell passed.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked me. "Is there anything your _beloved_ daughter could do? Anything at all?"

"I'm fine, Zelda," I said weakly. "I guess those all-nighters finally caught up to me. I never noticed how tired I was until now."

I managed a faint smile and even went as far as to feign a passable yawn to soothe Zelda. The gift of mobility was returning to me, thank Arceus!

I put down the paint bottle and took off the stained smock and beret, suspending them on pegs nearby. I would return to the painting later; right now I was bored and restless. I had half a mind to abandon the art studio and indulge my latest whim. But the truth of the matter is that cleaning up after myself was mindfully considerate and important.

Zelda jumped into cleaning mode in the blink of an eye, wiping down each and every table with a dark cloth, and alphabetizing the names of the paint bottles and tubes on the shelves. A shuffling, gushing sound came from the direction of the ceramic faucet. I strolled over to the cloudy white sink and threw in the paintbrushes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zelda wrapping the pallet with tin foil before scooping it into her arms and parking it atop a shelf chock-full of art tomes.

"Something's up with Jean, Pika and Delphox," Zelda said. "Their ears are standing upright. Wait, Pika!"

I wheeled around just in time to see Zelda diving straight at Pikachu right when he leaped to the floor. Her arms snaked around a panicked Pikachu, who began to squirm immediately. Jean and Delphox darted over to Zelda and Pikachu, their faces grave.

"Pika!" Pikachu moaned. "Pi, Pika! Pikachu! Pika Pika! Chu! Chu, Chu!"

Jean and Delphox nodded in unison at Pikachu's words, and I had the strangest feeling they knew what had alarmed Pikachu so much. My mind drifted to Aurelia's Pokespeak Translator prototype, and I found myself wishing Gold's daughter would get a move on and perfect the blasted invention.

"I kinda wish I had Eventide right now," Zelda said. "I can't believe Black sees it as a curse; Eventide _is_ a pretty handy tool. I'd rather have Eventide than carry around Aurelia's really bulky, gaudy Pokespeak Translator."

An image of Aurela Kaneshiro toiling over to me with a heavy, showy box came to mind, her scraggly raven hair tucked into the newsboy hat she sported. I giggled at the mental picture despite it not being very funny.

Scyther zipped into the room just then, my fellow archaeologist Bugsy Sunohara trailing behind her. He seemed unsurprised by the turn of events Zelda and I were experiencing.

"You don't need Eventide if you're one with your Pokemon, Griselda," Bugsy pointed out. "Pokemon have always sensed danger faster than humans; that's one of the facts of life. Forgive me for eavesdropping on your conversation, Y. But do you think they want to see the garden?"

Pikachu used Extremespeed, effectively escaping from an embarrassed Zelda. I, in a moment of idiocy, was on the verge of asking Bugsy how a garden could possibly affect our Pokemon. However the topic of the Kaneshiros led me to recall one of their greatest loves: wordplay. If I rearranged the word "garden" in such a way, then it revealed itself to be an anagram of the word "danger". I felt a rush of sisterly love aimed towards the frustratingly shrewd Gold Kaneshiro.

"I'm not sure," I whispered. "If it's 'garden', then we should figure out what's going on and help."

I turned off the faucet, reached for the wet paintbrushes and opened up the closest drawer, an array of different paintbrushes rolling around in circular motion. Instead of observing the movement, I tossed the borrowed paintbrushes inside the drawer and slammed it shut. Meanwhile Zelda cried out Pikachu's nickname; Red's Pokemon had positioned himself in front of the door and jumped skyward - almost as if he were trying to open the door on his own.

Bugsy's Pokegear rang loudly. The Azalea Town Gym Leader answered the call.

"What's going on, Gold?" Bugsy asked him. "Whit, Jazz, Silver, the Pokemon and me were preparing for the _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai_ when Scyther started freaking out. I thought it was a natural disaster at first but then Miltank and Magnezone pointed at the manor - you've got to be kidding me, Gold! This isn't the time for a _Men in Black_ reference!"

 _BEEP!_

Zelda stared at my Holo Caster, flicking the screen with one finger.

"'Stay your hand,'" she read. "'Make sure to watch your back. But maybe you should let down your hair too. Dance, dance, dance! Dance all the way to _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai_!' Weird how Gold doesn't want you to do anything stupid but he wants you to brace yourself. How are you gonna relax and have fun if you're on guard and serious? Sorry!" Zelda laughed nervously. "I forgot I had your Holo Caster! I'm really sorry, okay?"

Zelda relinquished the Holo Caster to me. Even though Zelda appeared truly sorry about violating my privacy, I still couldn't help feeling upset.

"Are you really telling me to smile, nod and do nothing?" Bugsy said icily. "You're a dear friend of mine, Gold! I'll help you out in a heartbeat; just tell me where you're at." Bugsy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not returning to the soireé when it's apparent there's a . . . "

Gold and Bugsy bickered for a bit longer before Bugsy sighed and hung up the phone, his eyes smoldering.

"Something's happening," Zelda guessed. "Well, that settles it! Let's jump in, help Gold and save the day! What's with the straight face, Bugsy? Did Gold tell you to stay out of it?"

Bugsy faced Zelda and me. "He said very adamantly this is Kaneshiro business; he wants us to stay out of it for now and do nothing."

I felt as if I had been Doubleslapped thrice.

"I feel - feel -" I started to say.

"That he's an idiot?" Zelda offered. "Is 'garden' a code name for something?"

"Powerless?" Bugsy supplied.

I nodded at both their sentences as I leaned against a table, crossing my ankles in the process.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I want to disobey his orders truth be told. But Gold's always made it quite clear he wants very few people involved whenever he's tending to the garden. Garden's an anagram for something, Zelda. But a code name nonetheless."

Zelda stomped her foot, folding her arms against her chest.

"So we just stay here and let Gold do his thing then?" she said disapprovingly. "Does he have any idea how freaking hard _that_ is? You know what? I'll -"

I threw my daughter a frosty look.

"Bugsy, you and me are going to stay put," I interrupted her. "We need to trust Gold, Zelda. Do you know why I haven't disobeyed his orders? Because he'll feel I don't trust him after all this time. Don't you trust him, Zelda?"

"Of course I trust him!" Zelda cried. "I can't suffer in silence, Mama. That's not me, okay? I have to help out in whichever way I can. Come on, Jean! We're bringing Pika along for the ride!"

She unfolded her arms and made an attempt to walk over to the door, which was put to an end by the Azalea Town Gym Leader; he was blocking her way to a stumped Pikachu.

"Even if you were to find Gold, what makes you think you'd be able to help out, Griselda?" Bugsy challenged her. "He'll probably find himself worrying more about your safety than his plans. You -"

I dangled one foot aerially.

"In short, you'll get in the way," I summed up. "Were you about to say the same thing, Bugsy? I'm sorry!"

A crestfallen Zelda hung her head, her slate black hair bobbing on the nape of her neck. Meanwhile Bugsy stepped away from Zelda and met Scyther midway.

"If Gold really thinks this, then so be it," she murmured. "I won't lift a finger if I'll just get in his way."

 _The waiting game begins,_ I thought grimly.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Gold contacted us again. Apparently he arranged an emergency meeting which required our attendance. Zelda wanted to tag along although I convinced her to start getting dolled up for the soiree. I too wanted to prepare for the _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai_ ; the soireé retained elements of the Kalosian _Lune Fleur Soirée_ that Auric had thrown once upon a time during his reign as the _Monseigneur le Dauphin_.

When Bugsy and I arrived at the conference room around four in the afternoon, Gold, Silver, Whitney, White and Red were there. With a start, I saw Jasmine, Soul, Mortimer Daidouji and Aurelia were present too. I stared at White and Aurelia long and hard, wondering how Red and Gold would be able to bypass the facts about Order of the Acacia induction in regards to White.

Gold wasted no time whatsoever about launching into his narrative about the Obsidian Terror's arrival. Red chimed in every now and then to contribute his thoughts before all eyes feasted themselves on him. He appeared rather sheepish as he dove into his account of encountering Blake. Once he was finished, the usual moment of silence and sudden discussion happened. Then tactics and strategies were tossed around in the conference room before a particular one was singled out, refined and then implemented as the prime approach. Red suggested the same procedure be performed with a contingency before the meeting adjourned.

Now I figured it was about time to dress elegantly for the soireé.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 13: Garden_

* * *

 **Jayden's PoV.**

Three months. Three months have passed since I had left the Sinnoean Order of the Acacia chapter in the dead of night to join Furvum Imperium - something Father had advised me against. The secret society had some reservations about inducting a turncoat though accepted me into their ranks eventually. They had assigned me to the same squad the Siren of Chaos and Obsidian Terror were on. But after getting into a rather ugly altercation with the Obsidian Terror three weeks ago, Ruby Birch had transferred me to Wally Ravenna's division, thereby separating me from Ruri for the time being.

 _At least I'm permitted to see Ruri,_ I thought. _But I fear she'll lose herself in favor of becoming the mask she hides behind much of the time. The next time I see Ruri, I'll be sure to remind her of her Sinnoean roots. Because even if I'm the Jade Wyvern, I'm still Jayden de Arco Nunez at heart. The_ Seagallop Ferry _stopped. Does this mean we've arrived?_

I snapped out of my reverie and glanced through the circular window. An angelically handsome ravenette with electric blue eyes (one of those eyes covered by an eye patch) met my piercing gaze with his own. The hood of his dark habit was pulled over his head, one hand fiddling with the hood anxiously. If I removed the habit and eye patch, then I would look like a younger version of Diamante de Arco Rowan - his spitting image in fact.

"My reflection reminds me of the de Arco blood which flows in my veins," I mumbled. "What I'd done might seem selfish to Father. Still, did he, Sapphire and Pearl honestly believe Furvum Imperium would treat Ruri gently? I don't believe that - not for a minute."

The golden crests of the sea waves slapped against the _Seagallop Ferry_ playfully. Flocks of Wingull descended and skated across the waters with their talons as they disappeared into the horizon, the sun almost entirely swallowed by the _Mar de Sevii_. It appeared the empire known as night sent forth the messenger called sunset in its stead.

The door slid open behind me, and I swiveled around to face a charmingly handsome greenheaded adult. His eyes were the color of Lake Acuity's glaciers - icy blue. Wrapped around his slender figure was a sweeping black cloak with silvery-blue trimming. Walter Ravenna for long, Wally Ravenna for short. I called him Wally - a rarity in itself; I wasn't a fan of nicknames. Wally and I disembarked the _Seagallop Ferry_ and stepped onto Six Island's harbor. I pulled down the hood and felt the wind tickle my face - a gesture which would have made me smile in happier times. But how could I smile when I saw nothing but dark times in the foreseeable future?

We waded through the sea of humans that flooded the harbor. The blended voices reverberating around the crowd sounded akin to tormented screams of agony. I couldn't stand hearing them without cringing inwardly. The self-induced torture episode came to a conclusion after we broke free from the crowd and officially entered the outskirts of _Zona Sul_. In spite of myself, I appraised the wealthiest part of Six Island to the wealthiest part of Sandgem Town while the two of us strolled past one of the picturesque beaches.

" _Sai dove stai andando_ , _Wally_?" I asked him in Hoennian.

" _La Zona Ovest_ ," Wally answered. " _Xavier Salvador vive li_."

Wally conjured his Pokenav from thin air, a holographic menu projecting from the device instantly. He murmured about places he would like to see in Hoennian, his mien thoughtful. I looked around and spotted _Pão de Açúcar_ soaring from the bay's mouth, a glassy cable car drifting toward the mountain.

 _That settles it,_ I decided. _I'm going to take the next cable car; I'll be able to see how large Six Island is with a bird's eye view._

I barely moved an inch when Wally shot his hand at my hood, reeling me in as if I were a freshly caught Magikarp stuck on an Old Rod.

"Let me go, Wally!" I cried. "Your words are white noise by now!"

Wally's hold on my hood slackened as I wrested free from his grasp, my hand grazing against the hood afterward. The greenhead dropped his eyes to the ground, biting his lip.

"I'm white noise to you, huh?" he said weakly. "I never fancied myself as obnoxious or talkative. Well, consider your words duly noted. I'll tone down the volume from now on, okay?"

Wally brought his head up as he stashed away his PokeNav and gave me his undivided attention. I face-palmed at the realization that my tone of voice sliced through my mentor the same way an ax hacked through tree bark; a voice and an ax usually left behind visible evidence.

"There's no need for veiled language, Wally," I said as I positioned myself next to him. "If you're hurt, then admit you're hurt. How exactly am I supposed to become the best version of myself if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? We're too fundamentally different! Perhaps Ruri would have been a much better option for an Furvum Imperium officer recently elevated to godhood."

Wally didn't respond at first. For one wild moment, I wondered if he was giving me the silent treatment - an age-old tactic Father always used against me to get his point across.

"Ruri would've been the _safer_ option," Wally said finally, "not the better one. You're a lot like Platina, Jayden; she and I managed to have an understanding in spite of our differences. If the understanding worked out with her, then I'm sure it'd work out with you."

I balled my hands into fists, my heart thundering against my ribcage. I didn't know what to feel about Wally comparing me to the former Sinnoean Pokemon Champion. He certainly wasn't the first to make this comparison nor would he be the last. Even so, I wanted recognition for who I was rather than who I should be.

"Mark my words," I vowed. "I'm _nothing_ like Platina Arellano Berlitz, Wally. She's probably nothing like me either. This understanding you speak of . . . it was only achieved through blood, sweat and tears, correct?"

Wally sighed.

"Nothing worth having comes easy," he said airily. "Google Maps says the quickest way to the West Zone is by bus. I found out where the closest bus stop is - a three minute walk to be precise. Let's get going!"

Wally and I moved together as one, the breeze from earlier transforming into a gale. The violent wind blew dust, litter, posters and papers in our direction, the litter tumbling across the ground as if it were tumbleweed. One of the airborne posters flew straight at Wally and covered his face before he was able to throw back his hood. My mentor removed the poster from his face and looked at it. The bored facial expression he wore was replaced by one of exasperation.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Wally said under his breath. "Really?"

Wally's hands were shaking as he glowered at the poster.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Show me."

The greenhead dangled the swaying poster with but one hand as he revealed just what was so offensive about the poster: a mug shot of what appeared to be a semblance of Wally had been glued to the poster alongside a photograph of myself. Boldfaced, capitalized letters that spelled out " **WANTED** " were handwritten above the ridiculous caricature and old photograph.

"Check out the pretext, Jade Wyvern," Wally said distastefully.

I read:

"' _New evidence has emerged in regards to the disappearance of Jayden de Arco Nunez, the son of Diamante de Arco Rowan. Eyewitness reports state Jayden was seen a month ago with the famous Hoennian Pokemon Trainer Walter Ravenna in Littleroot Town. Since Walter hasn't made a public appearance as of late, the International Police believe he could be linked to the missing de Arco heir._ . . .'"

I made a slight bob with my head while scowling. I didn't want to read any more of this low-grade fiction. Wally must have seen my face for he gripped the poster with both hands and slipped it under his cloak before flinging back his hood to hide his face.

"I can't believe he branded me a kidnapper," Wally mumbled. "What would the world think of me? Now I'm a walking disaster! What are the odds of that? I don't think I could handle this."

Wally wheeled around and stormed westward, his stride larger than usual. I trailed behind him, thinking of a way to rationalize Father's motive.

"You can, actually," I said confidently. "Do you know why Father didn't implicate Ruby? Because Ruby would see this as a challenge. He wouldn't break under such pressure. Branding him would be a waste of time in my dad's opinion. He knows going after you would affect your sense of security and incur inner panic. You -"

"You make your father sound so cruel," Wally interjected. "How could you think of this move as a masterstroke? This plan he engineered is downright evil."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," I muttered. "Each and every human has committed a necessary evil at some point in their lives, right? You said something along those lines to Ruby one time; I can't remember when though."

Wally said nothing as he plopped onto a bench, breathing in and out. I sat next to him, wondering how we lived in the same time-space continuum albeit lived in entirely different inner worlds settled between us as we waited for the bus. We were waiting for more than a bus though. We were waiting for Ruby's promised phone call - the one where he'd tell Wally of the mission I was meant to carry out. No matter what Ruri said, Ruby had been playing both sides for far too long to warrant my trust, much less earn my respect. Moreover, he had christened me Xavier Salvador's bane - the bane of a cunning recusant who knew one's move before they even knew.

"Don't you think Ruby's playing the long odds?" I asked Wally. "He only got this far because of luck. It's as simple as that."

Wally's mouth moved though the words that tumbled out were drowned by a loud mechanical purr coming from the northeast. Twin yellowish rays broke through the dusky gloom as a crimson double-decker bus drove into the midst, grumbling incoherently while screeching to a halt in front of us. The double doors flew open, people and Pokemon filing out of the vehicle hurriedly. Wally and I sprang to our feet, approached the bus and climbed onto the platform, paying our fare to the driver before taking our seats. The greenhead advised me to buckle up and led by example. Several seconds had slipped by before the bus issued a quiet purr and pulled away from the bus stop, driving westbound.

"You sound judgmental," Wally sighed.

"I'm skeptical," I corrected him. "Everyone's luck runs out at some point."

Wally considered me for such a long time that I wondered if he'd answer me.

"I still think you're a little judgmental," he said finally. "But Ruby wasn't always an unscrupulous opportunist. He used to be a white knight with a strong code of chivalry. A Good Samaritan with a hero complex. But the Ruby I knew broke after the Trial of the Abattoir. He's been this way ever since."

 _The Trial of the Abattoir,_ I mused. _Sapphire, Ruby and Wally were rounded up by Hoennian-prejudiced Kalosian rebels. But Sapphire and Wally escaped with Ruby's help. I know Ruby wouldn't be drawing breath at this very moment if it hadn't been for Pearl. But I don't understand why Pearl . . I'm afraid I don't understand Pearl one hundred percent of the time._

"Once something breaks beyond repair," I ventured, "you should move on; there's no point in crying over spilled Moomoo Milk."

"Just because something looks broken beyond repair," Wally argued, "that doesn't mean it is. Looks could be deceiving."

"Then let's agree to disagree," I said finitely. "In any case, I'm in the mood for something sweet. Do you still have angel wings?"

 **Aurelia's PoV.**

Even as I exited the Order of the Acacia meeting, I contemplated the message I had given to Silver; it _had_ to be a poetic riddle. But even as I tried to pick apart the poem mentally, Albina's face cropped into mind and broke my concentration.

 _Why, though?_ I wondered. _Hestia's secret fire must refer to Dad and the others' darkest secret - no, that's too obvious. Perhaps it has something to do with Hestia; she's an ancient goddess who protects the hearth, I know that much. Would mythological aspects fit into this poem? If so, which ones?_

A hand latched onto my arm, pulling me from the bowels of my mind - figuratively speaking. Only an ill-judged person would be brazen enough to interrupt such important thoughts of mine (there were plenty of brazen people in the world). A brunette woman, about thirty-something, with bright, clear-cut brown eyes spun into my line of vision, her posture splendid, her gait confident. She wore an elegant sky blue blouse with butter yellow cuffs, a pleated skirt, and sky blue boots lined with butter yellow faux fur. Soul Yoruno. My own mother.

"Relax!" my mother said cheerfully. "It's just little old me, and I don't bite last time I checked."

I smiled a faint smile.

" _Konbanwa_ , _Okaachan_ ," I said hesitantly. "Hey! Take your hand off my arm, Mom! Mom!"

Mom steered me over to the staircase and darted up the stairs, humming a festive tune to herself. Meanwhile I gripped her hand and attempted to throw it off but to no avail. Why wasn't my mom showing any signs of wanting to talk about the current plight? This wasn't characteristic behavior on her part; she was taken aback and freaking out about Albina at the emergency meeting.

As soon as we reached the second floor, Mom slackened her grip. I seized this golden opportunity to wrench my arm free. My mother's uncharacteristic behavior had left me half-baffled, half-annoyed and rendered my train of thought evanescent. But recovering these thoughts wouldn't be too much of a problem; I would be at the swimming hole tonight with Artemisia, her so-called sibling N, Jasmine's brother Cheren, my childhood friend Black and Zelda. Whereas White would be attending the _Kinjō Yorugao Yakai._

"Do you have an evening dress for the soireé?" Mom asked me. "Don't tell me you expected to go dressed like _that_! What would everyone think if they saw you representing Clan Kaneshiro so unceremoniously?"

I jutted my jaw and stared Mom down, breathing through my nostrils. The bafflement I had felt before had been eclipsed by another dose of annoyance.

"Whoever said my attendance at the soiree was mandatory?" I said tonelessly. "Neither Dad or Grandma Danaë told me I had to go. Besides, I don't intend on going to the evening party; I plan on going _swimming_! So how, pray tell, would people say anything about how I represent the family if I'm out of sight, out of mind?"

Mom crossed her arms across her chest while she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't understand how you could be so dismissive," she said disbelievingly. "You spend so much time with your machinery, technology and inventions that I'm starting to think you're a robot."

"Well, you gave birth to this robot," I retorted. "Why don't you just admit it already? It would be so much better for you if I were a boy instead of a girl."

Mom unfolded her arms with a sudden jerk of her head and brought herself up to her maximum height, her countenance melancholy. Her eyes were watery, which could only mean one thing: incoming waterworks.

"If you cry during this argument," I warned her, "then you're no better than Blake and the Siren of Chaos. They can't win fair and square so they resort to underhanded methods."

My mother flicked the tears oozing from her eyeballs, looking rather ashamed of herself.

"You have a point," she conceded. "But that's where you're wrong, my daughter. I'm more depraved than the Obsidian Terror and the Siren of Chaos put together. Do you know why? I had too many opportunities to come clean and tell Red of our roles in the Great Fire of the Under; that would've been the right thing to do! But too much time has gone by and I'm not sure if Red would forgive me, much less forgive your father and Silver."

"But you don't know if he'd forgive you unless you admit your transgression," I pointed out. "You, Silver and Dad have been in such agony for far too long; this kind of secret takes its toll! Do you honestly expect me to side with you because I'm your daughter? How can I -?"

"Not care about Al?" Mom cut across me. "Al's in trouble, _Aurelia_ \- your own sister! Your younger sister looks up to you! I know this because I looked up to Kris when I was around her age. Sisters are forever, you know?"

 _Doesn't she see the absurdities?_ I thought impatiently. _Auntie Kris and Mom's sisterly bond is vastly different from mine and Al's. Contrary to the Order of the Acacia's opinion, I don't believe anything lasts "always and forever - until forevermore and evermore ends". I'm unsure if Al even looks up to me although I'd be very happy if she did. Ugh . . . I feel . . . I think . . . I feel . . . . Ugh!_

Mom wore a smug expression and her eyes were ablaze with triumph - as if she knew I'd caught on to the discrepancies in her intentionally flawed logic. I wouldn't have any scruples in pointing them out if it weren't for the context of the current conversation.

"In other words, you want me to attend the soireé for my sister's sake," I deduced. "Couldn't have you been a little more forthcoming? All this guesswork could've been avoided if you were straight with me from the get-go. You're - was this some sort of test? What does this have to do with the Order of the Acacia?"

My mother studied me as if I were a blueprint salvaged from Dad's study room.

"The Order of the Acacia strives to maintain worldly harmony," Mom said for the umpteenth time. "We give back to the community by helping out, and promoting international cooperation."

I snorted derisively at Mom's precedented answer.

"I sense incongruity," I muttered. "The actual objective of the Order of the Acacia is connected to this little test you sprung on me, Mom. I'm almost sure of it truth be told. But about the soireé," I paused, "Please don't fall under the false impression I'll be there for the guests. I'm there for Al and Al only; she's my sister."

Mom nodded to show she understood.

"But," I continued, "I don't have an evening dress, Mom. Could you loan me the red one? I know it's your favorite dress but it happens to be mine too. I've never asked you for much so would you please, please, please lend me the dress? With a Cheri Berry on top, and whipped cream on the side?"

I bowed my head and clasped my hands together, as if I were praying.

"Of course, baby," Mom agreed, patting me on the head. "Shall we try it on, then?"

 **Pearl's PoV. Flashback. Orgulho dos Céus.**

The departure of Xavier Salvador had left me with much more than a throbbing headache: a bad taste lingered in my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to look at the Kalosian Pokemon Champion while he walked away; the taste would intensify to the point where neither _Crest_ or _Colgate_ toothpaste could remove it in one go.

"Well, that explains your sudden change in attitude," Tina said as she shuffled over to the fountain and sat down.

 _I'd rather turn around and return to the hotel, or stare at the Lapras sculptures, or even run off and . . . who am I kidding?_ I thought pessimistically. _It was only a matter of time before she found out about my precious Ruri_.

"Look, I know you hate that Sapphire and me aren't always on the same page," Tina ventured. "But she'd never let Ruriko sign up for Furvum Imperium - _especially_ if Sinnoh was threatened. You wouldn't let your daughter join up either."

I tore my eyes from my best friend and developed a sudden interest with the Lapras sculptures. Boy, they sure were masterpieces! Sinnoh once had such beautiful statues before it was reduced to its current state.

"Furvum Imperium planted seeds of darkness which sprouted into an apocalyptic garden," Tina mused. "But do you know what I think, Pearl? Maybe Furvum Imperium didn't cause Sinnoh's downfall entirely."

Despite my better judgment, I continued staring at the statues with feigned amazement. My heart felt heavier than usual and my abdomen tightened.

"Maybe you contributed to its downfall, too," Tina finished slyly.

I laughed hollowly as I shook my head.

"Now why would I want to bring about the apocalypse to my own homeland, Tina?" I asked skeptically. "Your _homeland_? Please tell me this is a terrible joke you're making; you know perfectly well razing Sinnoh to the ground goes against everything I stand for!"

"Then prove your innocence by looking at me, Pearl," she answered just as skeptically.

Looking at Tina should've been easy to do, except my head went higher and higher, and my heart grew heavier and heavier. Invisible chains wrapped around me the same way those crimson chains had wrapped around the Pokemon known as Persephone and Proserpina in ancient times: Shaymin.

"You got carried away with your emotions while using Giratina against Groudon," Tina deduced. "Didn't I -?"

"Don't lecture me, Tina," I warned her. "I know Legendary Pokemon read the hearts of the Trainers they bonded with. They know our desires, our hopes, our dreams and our ideals. I don't want to talk about the effeminate bastard, my daughter, what happened to Sinnoh or anything in relation to them, okay?"

I mustered the courage to glance at a shrugging Tina, a smirk planted on her face. It took everything I had _not_ to have an emotional meltdown, thus granting my best friend Victory Number Bazillion. What I did instead was clench my teeth in defiance.

"Is that the guilt talking, Pearl?" Tina questioned me. "The guilt of knowing Giratina read your darkest impulse and exerted its dominion over antimatter? The guilt which was the outset of Sinnoh's ruin! The same guilt which led you to hand over my goddaughter to Rubeus."

I narrowed my eyes, gnashing my teeth ferociously.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it, Tina?" I snapped. "You made your point. Now drop it already!"

Tina contemplated me for a bit before releasing a sigh of resignation. Meanwhile I mulled over the blonde insults Xavier had thrown at me earlier, which coincidentally paralleled the ones Rubeus had hurled at me.

 _Wait! It couldn't be!_ _What if those two are in league with each other_? I thought. _I mean, I always had a gut feeling Rubeus wasn't engineering those schemes; they're too elaborate for his taste. I always assumed he carried out Emma's schemes until now. No, Rubeus has been taking orders from X the whole time! I'm sure of it._

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," Tina remembered. "Do you have any proof Rubeus is taking orders from X? Those two stopped being best friends years ago, remember?"

I winced uncomfortably once I figured out I had said my truest thoughts out loud _again_. Well, at least I had an epiphany my best friend _needed_ to consider no matter how stupid it sounded.

"You're actually putting me on the spot, huh?" I said in a somewhat shaky tone. "We both know Ruby-Eyed Narcissus doesn't usually listen to anything other than his own ego, right? While I won't deny I live in the moment like he does, at least I don't bend my own morals and ethics to fit in."

Tina face-palmed.

"I want you to present evidence without bias," she reminded me.

I inhaled and exhaled in order to clear my mind and calm down. _How would I be able to pose my theory if I allowed my Rubeus-related disillusionment interfere with logic?_ I thought. _I wouldn't get very far, now, would I?_

"Rubeus and X asked me if I was stupid or just naturally blonde at different points in time," I mumbled. "That's one clue. Secondly, Rubeus doesn't carry out complicated schemes without improvising at least twice. If it were really a plan he devised, he wouldn't be so sloppy. Last but not least, Rubeus's Groudon read his heart, which is how we wound up in the Sevii Islands. Either they reclaimed their friendship -"

"Or they've been working together all along," Tina finished. "Gee, I don't know, Pearl. The plan Rubeus carried out had Emerald's fingerprints all over it. Emerald overlooks a lot of his loose ends, which is how White deduced he was the one pulling the strings. X, on the other hand, likes his loose ends tied up one way or another. He'd never deign to copycat Emerald unless it benefited him."

The unconvinced facial expression she wore morphed into one I knew way too well: the fluidity and flexibility of Tina's thoughts manifested as dawning comprehension. Her ball bearing-colored eyes brightened much like a kid's on their birthday; an unseen vision was now the wellspring of purpose and meaning.

"It _benefited_ X," Tina realized. "How about that, Pearl? You saw something I overlooked, and for that you're a genius! Now we just have to test this theory and see if it's true!"

Tina snapped her fingers as she jumped to her feet. Whereas I stomped my foot on the ground loud enough for her to hear clearly.

"Let's get this one thing straight," I said heatedly. "I'm not going to _that_ two-timing Piloswine's dinner, Tina! While I'm happy you found purpose, count me out of this investigation."

Tina goggled at me, her mouth agape in disbelief. A surge of anger went through me at the mere sight of her shock.

"How could you still want to go to his dinner after the blackmailing and threats?" I inquired her. "I might be the one who suggested we go after X, but I never, for one second, _wanted_ to cooperate with him. I know what you're going to say," I added coldly upon seeing my best friend's face, "don't bother. I'm not helping Red if it means putting everything I stand for on the line for the sake of this mission - promise or no promise!"

Tina looked away, deeply crestfallen.

"They say the eyes are windows to the soul," she murmured, "and I see my best friend's soul heavily scarred from battles beyond my imagination. If you saw these battle scars as medals, then you'd show them off. But they're not medals in the slightest. They're -"

The Pokegear rang right then and there, startling me. I chanced a glance at the Caller ID and saw Ruri's name flashing brilliantly. I answered her call without a second thought, unaware that Ruri would end up convincing me to attend the Salvador dinner with my best friend. Between then and now, we lost Xavier's Holo Caster number and killed time by visiting random restaurants, retail stores, clothing stores and beaches. We accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Grace Salvador, who was half-concerned, half-thrilled to cross paths with us. All the while, Tina was devising an incredibly risky plan in regards to this evening.

 **Pearl's PoV. Present Day. Salvador Pensão.**

Bringing mischief to Xavier Salvador's boarding house had so far been the greatest highlight of my evening. His annoyance with my tomfoolery proved more than enough to lure him out of his own home, which was step one of Tina's plan. The only reason we _had_ the upper hand over Xavier was because we had tricked him into thinking we weren't coming.

Step two, however, made me question if Tina had lost her marbles. I mean, I loved betting against the odds and everything although I knew where to draw the line. Would I attempt to draw out Rubeus if I didn't know he was around? No way! But Tina believed Xavier might betray Rubeus accidentally, unconsciously, unintentionally . . . you get the idea. Since Xavier's self-confidence was borderline presumptuous, he'd never think to conceal his body language while devising a plan in the moment.

Although Rubeus revealed himself to us in the end, I couldn't help wondering if Tina had been bested by him. The thought exited my mind immediately after my stomach voiced its own thought about personal hunger - so embarrassing! Xavier decided to let us in shortly after listening to the Arceus awful song my stomach sang. All four of us marched through the hallway; our feet ricocheted off the waxed floor, their clamoring echoing behind us as we entered the living room. Xavier craned his neck to look at Tina, his trademark facial expression plastered on his visage.

"Your strategy was rather faulty, Platinum," Xavier began. "Why resort to such faulty scheming?"

Tina sighed.

"Because -" she began to say.

"Isn't it obvious, mate?" Rubeus chimed in. "Those two don't trust you any more than they trust me. Let me rephrase that: Pearl trusts me enough to do . . . what was it now? Oh! You trusted me to do right by you four years ago!"

I used Growl on Rubeus - but it failed! Rubeus answered me with a smirk that sent a surge of irritation through me. Tina, on the other hand, threw a dirty look at Rubeus.

"Don't interrupt me," she warned him. "I'm more than capable of making myself heard, thank you very much. I'm not a delicate rose, Rubeus; I have thorns to help me ward off unwanted attacks. You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Rubeus stifled a laugh as he tugged at one of the gauges in his ears, fluttering his eyelashes at an unperturbed Tina.

"Come now, Platina," he said silkily. "I'm sure you remember exactly _how_ well I know you. You rewrote your own history in favor of a better one. The truth of the matter is that I could easily remind you of the past with just a single gesture. Blimey! Look at the ice queen, X! I didn't need a strategy to thaw her; my voice defrosted her all on its own!"

Tina tore her eyes off Rubeus, her cheeks flamed pink. Xavier and I exchanged looks with each other, knowing the other was thinking the same thing. I figured it would be better if I asked the question; Xavier wouldn't mince the intended meaning of his words if _he_ asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this," I said disbelievingly, "but did you two have a fling or something? You know what? Forget I asked; I don't want to know."

Xavier threw his head back and sniggered, tremors escaping his shoulders. The Kalosian Pokemon Champion's eyes burned with knowledge - the knowledge of unearthing a buried secret of such irresistible intrigue. Meanwhile Rubeus looked as if I had proclaimed my undying love for him.

"Why would I have a fling with her, Pearl?" Rubeus asked disdainfully. "I mean, she looks like a _blooming_ Luxray!"

"I'll take your insult as a compliment," Tina mumbled. "Why would I date _him_ , Pearl? I'd never dally with a vain scoundrel like Rubeus!"

"Vain scoundrel?" Rubeus repeated. "You might want to be a little more creative with the insults, love. Creativity equals innovation."

"Is 'brainless quack' better?" Tina mocked him. "Look at you, Rubeus! You turned the exact color of your nickname!"

An affronted Rubeus threw daggers at Tina, his face a lurid shade of red - ruby red as a matter of fact. The two were about to have another verbal match when Xavier cleared his throat loudly.

"Anyway," Xavier said assertively. "Clearing the air now would be a good idea, Pearl. You out of all people must be _dying_ to punch Ruby or myself; we deserve it after all."

I faced an unusually grave Xavier. Whatever atrocious plan Xavier had engineered under the guise of Emerald wasn't meant to taint Sinnoh with darkness, that much I was sure of. But it would be far easier to strike him down if I could just peel my eyes off his luminous Acacia Emblem.

 _According to the language of flowers, acacia represent oneness, connectedness, brotherhood and sophisticated love,_ I thought. _As much as I hate to admit this, there's a certain kind of poetry to this situation. But just knowing that makes me even more pissed off!_

Yet it was as if Xavier had handed me a rapier, therefore disarming himself and shifting all the power onto me. He was at my mercy and mine alone - a heartbreaking, terrifying thought which summoned pools of water to my eyes. I was on the verge of tears albeit these weren't tears of sorrow. These tears were filled with surging anger right down to the last droplet. I made to ball my hand into a fist, feeling those eyes of his examine me with unflinching confidence.

"I have every right to?" I asked uncertainly.

Xavier nodded without hesitation.

"I don't think so," I said in a voice quite unlike mine. "None of the emotions which drive me are revenge-related. And even if one of them were, they wouldn't matter in the long run. Why seek revenge for a land which found unity in the darkness? All the agony the Sinnoeans have endured, and all the tears they shed would lose all meaning if I sought revenge. Did you know happiness could be found in the dark if you just know where to look? We found hope when all hope seemed lost.

"Sinnoeans took a stand against Furvum Imperium willingly," I continued. "Sinnoh doesn't owe Arceus or any other region a thing; we're able to stand our ground even when pushed against the corner of a wall. Don't you know history's written by the survivors, X?"

Xavier smiled, looking mildly impressed.

"You speak words of wisdom, Pearl Valera," he approved. "Unlike history, time doesn't resort to deception; its purpose is to march forward ruthlessly. It doesn't care about the histories and legacies of Pokemon and humanity despite being the immortal witness to them all. Why should time care about the illusions we write in this fabric of reality? Time doesn't care about truth, ideals, morals or senses of dignity, Pearl. But it'll definitely remember us long after this world expires. Such a cruel world we live in, don't you agree?"

My eyes had glazed over during Xavier's monologue.

"Scary thought, isn't it?" Tina mused. "Pretty soon all our times would have come and gone. But they're here right now - like the winds, the Moon and the stars. The future's now, Pearl. We should make the best of it!"

I snapped out of my reverie upon hearing my best friend's voice.

"It's called the present," I disagreed. "You see, I welcome the present, day or night! If I see something I want, I go after it! Well, normally I would, except I'm paralyzed with hunger! Should I mention X and Ruby-Eyed Narcissus are practically starving us to death?"

Rubeus rolled his eyes.

"And exactly how can I keep quiet when Pearl basically asks for it, X?" Rubeus hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, the drama queen zoned out while you were talking! Talk about a rather disrespectful bloke if you ask me!"

I snorted derisively.

"Disrespectful?" I snapped. "Do you even hear yourself, Rubeus? You have the nerve to call me -"

"That's enough quarreling!" Xavier said forcefully. "If you want an apology from Ruby in writing, then I'll move the entire world to make it so, Pearl!"

"Are. You. Bloody. Serious?" Rubeus spat. "Are you feeling all right, mate? You've been looking peaky lately; maybe you should lie down or something."

Xavier used his own Mean Look on Rubeus, who glowered back at him.

"Nice try," Xavier said, "but I'm feeling at the top of my game, Ruby. With that being said, you'll be the first to apologize! Chop! Chop!"

Rubeus gnashed his teeth in frustration as he bowed his head, his ruby red eyes blazing with defeat.

"All right, then!" Rubeus grumbled. "But for all the good that it'd do, it'll sound much like an insult! Here goes: I kept Ruri safe as promised. Ugh! How on Earth am I supposed to issue an apology without it coming off as awkward?"

 _For all the good that it'd do, try and fail at it, Rubeus_ , I thought triumphantly. _You can't charm yourself out of apologizing._

"Apologize on your own time and in your own way, Rubeus," Tina said seriously. "Pearl wants one thing and one thing only right now."

I considered Xavier.

"You said you'd help return Ruri to me," I ventured. "At first I didn't believe you. But now that I see Rubeus here, I think - I think you might be telling the truth. I'm willing to mend the bridge I burned if it means bringing back Ruri from Furvum Imperium."

The doorbell rang just as we reached the kitchen. Rubeus turned about and stomped all the way to the front of the boarding house. A small part of me wondered who else would be attending Xavier's private dinner.

"Be careful, Pearl," Tina cautioned. "X hinted there would be a price involved if we made a deal with him. You know what? I'll devise a strategy to free Ruri from the blackened gardens of Furvum Imperium myself - no strings attached. There's been too much suffering already."

Xavier rounded on Tina.

"Guess what, Platinum?" Xavier growled. "We've all suffered enough! We've all been wronged one too many times! If you're so concerned about your best friend, then how about you exchange yourself for Ruri Valera Furukawa?"

"I refuse to let Tina hand herself over," I said sternly. "There has to be some other way to save my daughter, X! You blame Tina for Green's fate, I get that part. You feel -"

"You know nothing of what I feel, Pearl," Xavier said abruptly. "My feelings are of no concern to you or anyone else for that matter."

"If he blames me," Tina began, "then shouldn't you blame me too, Pearl? Defending me to the bitter end showcases just how loyal you are to me. But X raises a valid point. If Furvum Imperium has no knowledge of Ruri's true identity, then switching places with her might be the best decision. Don't make that look, Pearl! You went against your own heart once; you're capable of doing it again."

"Not like this," I protested. "There's no guarantee you'd return if we went ahead with that plan! Besides, you promised to keep fighting for your freedom, remember? I know we'll find a way to recover Green, Kris and Ruri without losing you and Sapph in the process! As much as I hate to admit it, we need X and Ruby's cooperation."

"Even so, an apology's in order," Xavier said. "It wasn't my intention to snap at you, Platinum."

Tina nodded as she smiled at Xavier warmly, behaving as if his scathing words didn't pierce her soul and rattle the very core of who she was. How she donned a brave face after Xavier had snapped at her was beyond me.

"I'm fine," Tina assured him. "You're forgiven."

"Sinnoeans are known for their forgiving nature," Xavier mumbled. "You've revealed to me that forgiveness is indeed divine. How ironic. You know, I've always hated irony! For starters, why are you carrying out this impossible objective Red assigned you two? I'm not rejoining the Order of the Acacia; I won't benefit from such an unrealistic vision of a better tomorrow."

"You would, however, benefit from the Hoennian Order of the Acacia legion," a familiar, velvety voice said quietly.

Rubeus had returned with the new guests, both cloaked in long dark habits with silvery-blue trimming. The one on the left removed the hood to reveal his true identity. Judging from the widening of Xavier's eyes, he didn't invite these two to the dinner party, which was a crying shame because the more, the merrier!

Tina and me gasped as a charmingly handsome greenhead with icy blue eyes around our age smiled sadly at us. My heart jumped out of my chest as the floodgates to locked gates were jerked wide open. Each and every memory inside contained joy, sorrow, pleasure, entertainment, laughter and agony. The bridge to this particular person had been rebuilt instantaneously before I knew what hit me. The much shorter figure beside the greenhead lowered their hood and let it collapse behind their head; I found myself staring into the electric blue eyes of Diamond Junior.

"Wally? Jayden?" I gasped. "What? How? When? So many questions! I think I have one now: did Moneybags let Jayden join Furvum Imperium to save the spirit of Sinnoh?"

Jayden regarded me, a frown appearing on his face.

"Father wouldn't dare raise such controversy and criticism by sending his only son and heir to the secret society responsible for a region's fall from grace," Jayden reminded me. "Just so we're on the same page, Father's pretext isn't true, Pearl. I'm in Furvum Imperium out of my own free will; my goal is the same as yours. I figured in that we're united."

I would've laughed at Jayden's declaration before telling him off for worrying his father, except Xavier was sizing up Jayden in a rather unsettling way - like Xavier saw potential in Jayden that would further promote his own agenda.

"Before you use me for your own nefarious ends, Xavier Salvador," Jayden began, "I believe it'd be in your best interest to conduct business with Wally. Chastise me all you want, Pearl," he added, seeing the look on my face, "but we want the same thing."

I grinned even as my paternal instincts kicked in.

"I'm Ruri's father, Jayden," I said protectively. "Tell me, how much did your father offer for your return on the 'WANTED' poster? Dia would have no choice but to reimburse me for each and every fine he's owed me since childhood if _I_ turned in his heir! Since I don't like you as Ruri's suitor, I have no problem returning you to Sinnoh if it means I'd be reimbursed! I would've killed two Pidgey with one Everstone!"

I rubbed my palms together. Meanwhile Jayden scowled.

"Isn't that a little bit overkill and harsh to say?" Wally asked me unhappily. "Diamond wants a lot more than just Jayden found; he branded me a kidnapper and placed a bounty over my own head! Now I know I'm digging my own grave by telling you this, but please hear me out, Pearl! Then you could perhaps turn me in. What do you say?"

"You convinced Regigigas to join Furvum Imperium four years ago; I should turn you in for that," I said flatly. "Ah, you know what? I don't think I'll turn you in just yet. Yeah, I think I'll wait until after my belly's full."

"Bursting," Tina smirked. "Can't we keep Wally around, Pearl?"

"I'll think about it," I managed.

Rubeus smiled as if this was all his idea - which it was. I didn't know how I knew; I just knew this was Rubeus's idea. Xavier seemed to concur for he threw a ' _seriously?_ ' look at his best bud.

"You know," Rubeus chuckled. "All this talking and parleying could be happening over the dinner table, X. Because as Jayden de Arco Nunez said, it's in your best interest to hear out Wally."

Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said stiffly. "Now what could a disgraced _praetor_ like you offer _me_ , Walter? Emerald Birch? Gorm? Zinzolin? Bronius? Rood? Ryoku? Giallo? Any information pertaining to them or in relation to them isn't enough for me. So if that's all you have to offer, then I'm afraid you've wasted -"

"I could offer you your man, X," Wally interrupted. "You know, the one who has Shauna and Thierry de Vogue, Trevor Deveraux and Tierno Baudelaire. The same one who you suspect had a hand in the Great Fire of the Under. Think of a person with the mightiest strength and the most divine blood."

Comprehension dawned upon Xavier's face - painful comprehension replaced by sheer fright.

"Don't you dare say the name, Wally," Xavier warned. "Don't you say the name!"

Wally frowned.

"I thought you wanted to know," he said confusedly. "Fine by me."

Jayden looked at Xavier as if he were just another average Joe on the streets. Though his smile was kind, Jayden's eyes blazed with conviction.

"I advise you say it, Wally," Jayden instructed. "He's undeniably interested in the name based on his reaction. Did I mention his panicky mode's a little bit over the top? Needless to say, Sinnoeans aren't as forgiving as they seem - especially me. Even so, we're capable of setting aside past hurts in favor of the bigger picture."

Wally sighed deeply before taking a deep breath and said:

" _Monsieur le Roi_ Émile D'Anneauarc is your man."

* * *

 **A/N: "Garden" is finally finished. In any case, I've returned to university and shall be busy. Remember to drop a review on the way out! Check out my tumblr (posted on my profile) if you get the chance; I'll update it more often to inform you about the status of the upcoming chapter. This is ExaltedLight signing off!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


	16. Time After Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Special**_ **. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** _ **History**_ **nor** _ **Eventide**_ **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** _ **For the Love of a King**_ **series.**

* * *

 _History_ - _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ \- _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, Giallo, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absence, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca be taken, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris Yoruno's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the rather intense desire to find his mother Green Urania. In addition, he is marked by a mysterious gift called Eventide, given to his ancestors by Arceus long ago. Black sees his power as a curse because of the inability to drown out Pokemon' voices that echo through the march of time. As a keeper of the balance, Black might be forever condemned to the shadows - like Green before him. Though it seems as if someone else could bear this accursed fate.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to stop X from joining Furvum Imperium and sway him to the Order of the Acacia. But the duo have their work cut out for them; X and Ruby are seemingly in cahoots. But it appears Ruby might have his own agenda, seeing as he summoned Walter "Wally" Ravenna and Jayden de Arco Nunez to the Sevii Islands for reasons unknown.

The double agent Ruri meets an amnesiac Kris, who was found by Ruby. Even though X had a plan for Ruri, Ruby deviated from it in an attempt to reunite Kris and Silver. Now Kris and Ruri must flee the Furvum Imperium yacht before Ruri's true identity is unearthed by Ghetsis. Even so, the two females decide to rescue as many lost souls as possible (Bianca Grace included) before disembarking the yacht altogether.

Gold Kaneshiro, Soul Yoruno and Silver are burdened with a thirteen-year-old secret that has been discovered by the Obsidian Terror: they, along with X, Green, Kris and Ruby, are the perpetrators to the deadliest fire in contemporary history, the Great Fire of the Under. However Gold has confessed the fire had erupted into a firestorm which took the lives of many. It is known that Gold had sent some of the research to Drayden Evans in Unova for personal reasons. Whatever those reasons were, Blake's unprecedented arrival and plans eclipse them.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity status so imperative to the Grand Design? Whose side is Ruby truly on?

There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those who favorited and followed the series.**

thyflarewolf: Thank you for favoriting both _History_ and _Eventide_.

Echo the Ice Tiger: Thank you for favoriting _History_! I hope to see you in _Eventide_!

Nix98: Thank you for favoriting _History_! Hopefully I'll see you some point in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, Soul, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black, Albina and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2,** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Origins/Pokemon Generations**_ **). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I present to you, "Time After Time".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ _ **eventide**_ _."_ _\- Google definition_

* * *

 **Black's PoV. Flashback. Salvador Pensaõ.**

"I can't do it," I sighed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a timelessly beautiful brunette scrutinizing me understandingly. She was sitting on an ebony couch, a beige folder on her lap. Sunlight streamed through the large, translucent panels of glass behind her, casting everything in pale gold light such as the Seviiwood floor, the bookcases, the indoor platform, the dancing pole, the olive walls, and the grand piano erected in the middle of the music room. Most of the shafts seemed to bathe the brunette, bringing out the golden flecks in her deep blue eyes. This vision of perfection was my piano instructor Green Urania. Green happened to be my mother needless to say.

I turned again to stare at the piano, my fingers tapping the ghostly white keys shakily. Last month I had been quite forthcoming with my desire to master the piano; I'd been enamored with the instrument ever since the first time I had seen my godfather playing it at the age of seven. Actually, that was around the time _I_ had become smitten with the pianist idea. I didn't actually fall in love with the piano until I was finally able to attend the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ the following year. That was when I'd discovered my own mother was Yvonne Lestrange's accompanist. The cool part about their musician personas? Both of them didn't memorize songs they played just to _play_ them; they manipulated the chords and notes so that the music conveyed their feelings through their instruments.

Mom chuckled as she brushed away the coppery tendrils shielding her forehead, her smile just as understanding as her eyes.

"Every pianist started off just like you, Black," Mom reassured me. "Pretend the keys are stars for a sec. Neither seem appealing to the senses because you're looking at just one star or key. But if you look at every single one as a sum of parts rather than the greater whole, then you'd see their true beauty."

"Then why not look at them all as the greater whole, Mom?" I countered. "Constellations are constellations because they're patterns of stars. The piano is a piano because the black and white keys create sound patterns if that makes any sense. You gotta look at everything and leave no stone unturned, you know? Look at what's out there!"

I jumped to my feet and clutched my forehead. Mom had a bad habit of eliminating every single possibility out there right down to the one she liked best. No, no, no! How could she be so rigid and single-minded? She was missing out on so much unseen potential and overlooking hidden possibilities with such a closed mindset -it was _illogical for_ her to say that she was open-minded when in fact it was the opposite.

An intoxicating waft carried itself around the music room. I sniffed it, my stomach rumbling happily. Dad and Grams were preparing brunch for a certain frustratingly illogical woman who wasn't an early bird and myself; Dad _always_ gave Mom a free pass although he didn't pull any punches when it came to me.

"What's out there _is_ breakfast," Mom responded with a wink. "I already know one day you'll be an even better pianist and Pokemon Master than I ever was, Black. You'll move the hearts of your audience and fans in ways I couldn't. You just lack focus and motivation, that's all. But," she paused as she extracted an arrangement sheet from the folder, "it'd be a lot more fun if we went on this journey together, don't you agree? I'm looking forward to the day where I'm only Green Urania, Black's mother."

I smirked in spite of the situation. This piano lesson had turned to a theoretical discussion, which was one of the reasons I _loved_ my homeschool education. I knew Mom wasn't one to jump from topic to topic but her innate desire to understand me eclipsed her disdain for such randomness.

"It looks as if you need to step it up a bit," I said teasingly, "because I'm catching up to you! You'll be a fossil pretty soon! Hey, Mom? Why do you, like, have that look?"

Mom drew herself upright, her profile crackling with electricity. The facial expression she wore was downright evil. If I had to rate it on a judge's panel, I'd definitely score it a perfect 10. Her hand jumped to her cascading coppery hair, a scowl apparent on her face.

"I thought I taught you _not_ to remark on a woman's age," she said through clenched teeth. "Am I really showing signs of aging already? Now that I think about it, my hair did appear as if it lost its coppery sheen this morning when I combed it out."

I didn't know what to say or think in regards to my mother's unprecedented tantrum about aging. Didn't she know I was kidding about her stagnation in music and Pokemon Training? There was absolutely no way I'd catch up to the likes of my parents, my godfather and Red; I was a complete novice compared to them.

"It came out the wrong way," I said quickly. "I only meant that - if only I knew how to smooth talk people like you guys do, then this wouldn't happen."

"There's an idea you shouldn't actualize, my son," a husky voice said. "You don't want to end up like us. Isn't that right, Green?"

My mother relaxed and smiled as my father Xavier Salvador slithered into the music room, his signature smirk blazing forth. The sleeves of the seashell white shirt he sported were rolled up past his elbows, his shock of obsidian cloaked by a net. The two exchanged meaningful glances before Mom gulped and peeled her eyes off my dad, adopting a coy countenance.

"You're not doing anyone any favors by acting coy," my father observed. "We both know that my domestic side more than meets up to your standards. Is it really so hard to admit this?"

I faced Mom, her coy facial expression belying the sparkling intrigue in her eyes. Red, Blue and Yellow suspected Mom and Dad were attracted to each other secretly for years though they didn't know I was their love child. Furthermore my father wasn't Red's biggest fan and vice versa.

"Not really," my mother shrugged. "What's hard for me to admit is that I hate it whenever you're right about whatever it is that I'm feeling. If I'm so easy for you to read, then why did you fall in love with me?"

My father gazed at my mom intensely, who returned the gaze with almost as much - if not more - intensity. She set aside the folder as she licked her lips and rubbed her cheek.

"Perhaps it should remain a mystery," Dad said in a velvety voice. "It isn't as romantic as you believe it to be, Green."

Mom leaned backwards against the couch, her eyebrows raised so high that they were in great danger of merging with her hairline and never seeing the light of day again. The coyness in her face had been quelled by skepticism.

"You're _the_ most hopeless romantic I know, _meu príncipe,_ " Mom said skeptically.

I lifted one arm above the keyboard and moved forwards, placing my cheek in the palm of my hand. Seeing my father's stoic demeanor reduced to rubble in the presence of my mother was totally worth watching.

"Now why must I be a prince in the eyes of my empress?" Dad wondered. "I've always seen you as my equal, Green. Every great emperor requires an even greater woman to stand by him while he builds an empire that would last for the ages. In other words, she is his empress and equal. I strongly suggest that Black be the prince instead."

"That'll work," I agreed.

Mom fluffed her hair as she brought her legs together, my father bowing before her piously. He reached for her hand and planted one kiss on it, my mother turning pink. Dad broke the kiss on her hand, twining his fingers through Mom's and massaging her cheek with his other hand. My father then said unintelligible words to my mother, to which she responded to with a nod.

Then Dad spun around to regard me, his face softening much like ice cream softened by warm water. Even though he acted as if he were apathetic and aloof, I knew my father loved my mother and me very much. His notorious ruthlessness did, however, bother me immensely.

"Is there something on your mind, Black?" Dad asked me. "I must admit that I appear intimidating to many but I don't want you to perceive me in that light. I fear that truth be told."

I hung my head as I faced the piano again, staring long and hard at the sheet propped on the stand before me. The entire arrangement was in B major.

"All is fine in Black World."

There was a shuffling of footsteps and I knew my father was in my bubble. I may as well have sat in the shadow that Xavier Salvador cast unconsciously. I could take one look at my father and glimpse the intimidating aura he gave off thanks to my cursed family gift. However, I did believe in the possibility of me still feeling this way toward him even if I didn't possess Eventide - Dad was the Kalosian Pokemon Champion for Arceus's sake!

"Look, I don't want you to teach me," I said in a low voice. "You're way too strict and organized, Dad."

"What a shame," Dad drawled. "Now I know you don't believe in rules though you might want to start to believe in them if I were, pray tell, to have a _hand_ in your education."

Mom sighed wearily as she straightened her posture, studying me with great care.

"You'd be taught by your ideal teachers in a perfect world, Black," Mom said. "Silver and your dad agree that organization and structure prevents disorder and chaos. Don't roll your eyes, mister!"

 _I don't care if the world around me is disorganized,_ I thought. _The only thing that I organize are my own thoughts. So how would an organized world help me?_

"I know," I responded. "I just don't get why organizing things is such a big deal, Mom. I really don't get it. You know what? I'm gonna play the piano again."

I drew in large amounts of air and allowed it to fill my lungs as I straightened my posture and flapped my hands. Then I edged closer to the keyboard and bent my fingers over the wide keys, inspecting the sheet standing proudly atop the curved stand. My heart skipped a beat as I guided my fingers in the direction I desired, registering the melodious pitch the keyboard expelled as a result of my touch.

Sweat developed on my palms and my heart skipped even more beats; a tingling sensation shot up my arms and I had to stifle a chortle. I was now under the impression that this particular arrangement was designed to test my understanding of B major because it sounded too prettily monotonous.

"I was going to request _Nocturne_ in B major," Dad said quietly. "But it doesn't look as though you -"

His voice died in his throat thanks to a strangled hiss my mother made.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus! I know what I'm doing, X," Mom huffed. "Black needs to familiarize himself with this scale before he tackles any scores composed in B major!"

Dad smiled faintly.

"My, my, my! I would've thought you knew by now not to underestimate Black, love," Dad returned simply. "I won't pretend to know why he doesn't like rules though he may have gotten that mentality from Yours Truly. There's always a chance he inherited it from you too. Even so, we are doing our best as parents. Does it make you wonder what better life you might have had if not orphaned, Green?"

I flipped the page to reveal a second sheet also composed in B major. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my mom gazing out the window. Meanwhile my father drifted over to her and sat atop the couch, lacing his fingers through hers yet again.

"I often wonder how my real parents felt as they stared out at the sea," Mom said distantly. "They probably had no idea they were on the last pages of their books. Or did they stop hearing the turning of their pages by that time? They say people know when their stories are done, X. Were their lives happy at least? Or was I their climax?"

My father linked one arm around my mother's shoulder protectively as he studied the bookcases.

"Those who went through the motions of life would have their book placed on a dusty bookshelf," Dad assured my mother. "Their book shall collect dust as time marches onward, never to be perused by anybody again. Isn't that why we should make the most of our time here? We'd be remembered as who people believed we were, not as who we really were.

"To answer your question in short, your parents were _definitely_ happy, Green. Why wouldn't they be? You were their greatest gift after all."

Mom considered my father.

"I know Red feels you're soulless and heartless," she said. "Some feel as if the Pallet Quartet shouldn't have aligned themselves with you even though you're a formidable Pokemon Master. They even say you're more cold-hearted and ruthless than Blue himself."

Dad smirked.

"Yet you aren't one of those people," he said smartly. "Otherwise you'd be with them at this very moment. This is a little embarrassing to admit but I'm very honored and grateful to have you at my side, Green. Tell me this at least: why would you fall in love with _me_ out of all people?"

Mom cracked a grin, bowing her head.

"I don't think it'd be as romantic if I told you why," Mom said playfully. "Maybe it ought to remain a mystery."

Dad shrugged his shoulders, half-impressed and half-disappointed. Meanwhile Mom pulled out the pendulum from her shirt and let it dangle over her bosom. It swayed to and fro, gleaming lavender. The pendulum was oddly shaped - like if it were a broken half to something.

"I _love_ mysteries," I chimed in. "But I don't understand why you'd need -"

Dad whirled around to examine me, a rare smile of warmth replacing his usual smirk.

"You don't need to understand right now," he promised. "Commit yourself to the piano, Black. I expect you to have the hang of Chopin's _Nocturne_ by next evening."

I nodded fervently, accepting the challenge. It was right then and there that I realized I _did_ have focus and motivation. But what I didn't know was that this redefining moment would stay with me evermore.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 14: Time After Time_

* * *

 **Black's PoV. Three Hours Ago. Manor Kaneshiro.**

Even though I wanted to pursue this new mystery with Aurelia, our resident glasses character Cheren Kurosaki reminded us about the soirée _Kinjō Yorugao_ _Yokai._ I had sensed there was something amiss with Aurelia; that was the upside of knowing someone for years. Before I could so much as inquire what was wrong with her, she had left the library rather speedily. Yup. Aurelia Kaneshiro wasn't in her right mind, no pun intended. I wondered if Artemisia knew what was up with her best friend; she was an _ace_ at navigating the emotional realm. Whereas Aurelia literally failed the class every time.

Cheren and I walked out of the library and into the hallway. The basement stairs weren't that off from where we were located. All Cheren and I needed to do was head right, then left and right again to reach the back lobby. Piece of cake.

I gripped the pendulum as I thought about Xavier and Mom. I understood where White was coming from in a sense - I really did. She believed her father didn't care about her one bit even though all evidence pointed to the contrary. Now if White started to believe Red was saintly, then she was in for a rude awakening; her own father continued his relationship with Platina sub rosa even though Blue had advised against it.

Danaë was lying in wait for us once we entered the basement, her arms folded over her torso. I waved shamelessly at her while Cheren hung his head shamefully.

"What am I to do with you, Black?" Danaë muttered. "You've been fatherless your whole life. No, Silver and Xavier don't count as paternal figures; they come and go in your life as they please. Even so, Green raised you to the best of her ability. I don't enjoy lecturing you but I don't know what else to do, Black. You're not making this easy for me."

Cheren face-palmed before burying his face in his own palm.

"So you hoped my sense of duty and responsibility would rub off on him, Lady Kaneshiro," Cheren said sourly. "Couldn't you have just said that instead of tricking me into believing that I was Black's babysitter? What would my sister think of me if she saw me fail at these duties epically? I'm not certain I could handle her disappointment."

The birthmark on my right shoulder flared up and I bit my tongue reflexively. I balled my hand into a fist so that it wouldn't touch my shoulder. The last thing I wanted to do was worry Danaë needlessly. Instead I smirked at Cheren.

"I honestly think Jasmine wouldn't care less, Cher-chan," I said lightly. "Look, I'm not going through a teenage rebellion phase or acting out because my mom vanished, all right, Danaë? But I didn't know you pitied me; I think I was better off not knowing that in fact."

Danaë's golden eyes widened. She shook her head sadly as she let loose a sigh.

"I don't pity you, kiddo," she stated. "I took my niece under my wing after she had lost her mom and emerged from her dark period. I felt as if Platina had been sleepwalking and somehow forgot how to wake up. Then one day Red awakened her from her slumber just like that."

Danaë snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"They brought each other back to life," Danaë went on. "The genius who felt dead inside because of her belated mother and the prodigy who felt dead inside because he didn't know who he was anymore. In any case, you're handling the situation with Green quite well, Black. Maybe you should give White some pointers."

Danaë's faraway expression became focused, a knowing smile spread across her face. I had the distinct impression Danaë had picked up on my fondness for White - a fondness locked deep inside the treasure chest that I bore close to my heart.

 _I can't afford to fall in love with White,_ I told myself for the umpteenth time. _I'm determined to locate the Obsidian Terror and find out exactly what happened to my mother. She has to be safe and sound; otherwise things won't return to the way they should be - the way they have to be!_

"You might want to ask Natural," I said evasively. "Cheren already has his hands full with me, Danaë. I really don't think that he'd -"

Cheren drew himself up to his full height, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"White might have her moments of irresponsibility," Cheren interrupted, "but she's practically family to me. We're bound to have our ups and downs but that wouldn't stop me from helping her out whenever she needs me. I'll always look out for White, Black. With that being said, I _have_ to reach out to White. In short, I don't have my hands full enough to dismiss her."

I was amazed that Cheren didn't react to the nickname Jasmine had reserved for him since childhood. Did he ignore me or did he resign himself to the fact that I wouldn't stop using the nickname? I placed all bets on the former.

Natural and Artemisia popped out of the kitchen doors just then, Artemisia grinning from ear-to-ear and Natural twisting a lock of tea green around his finger shyly. The duo noticed us and Artemisia stretched out her arms joyously.

"I told you that Black would come back, Danaë," she said smugly. "I'm so glad you did, Black. Because I want to know something: why are you behaving this way? The soirée is supposed to be one big, happy gathering so don't behave like this in front of our guests tonight, okay?"

Artemisia was clad in an old, loose chalky white shirt and faded jeans, Leafa positioned in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with genuine concern rather than indignance. Whereas Natural glowered at me, clearly uncomfortable with me in his presence. Artemisia picked up on the negative emotional atmosphere and looked from me to Natural.

"I know not what you did to offend him, Black," Artemisia said, "and I know not why you hold this offense against him, Natural. But the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ is held only once a year so you could set your differences aside for a few hours."

There was a long silence at her hopeful words. Artemisia lowered her arms and sighed, hopelessness etched onto her face.

"That's not how real life works, Artemisia," Cheren said finally. "It's impossible to get along with everybody in my experience. Black and N never exactly got along from the moment they set eyes on each other. The same goes for N and me too."

Artemisia shook her head stubbornly.

"I understand what Natural did in Unova," she said softly. "I understand why you can't forget what he did, Kurosaki. But is it possible to forgive him?"

Cheren's face darkened.

"White and Bianca believe there is still goodness inside N," Cheren murmured. "I understand Ghetsis manipulated him from birth and is to blame. But shouldn't N be - ? Forgive me, Artemisia."

He tore his eyes off the greenhead, turned around and traipsed up the stairs. I glanced at Artemisia sheepishly, deciding not to reveal my observation about Aurelia's peculiar behavior to her. She already looked troubled enough about Cheren's inability to forgive Natural as it was.

Danaë unfolded her arms.

"You asked too much from someone you barely know, Artemisia," Danaë chided. "You can't force Cheren to forgive Natural even if he _does_ see good inside him."

Artemisia faced me just then and I stepped away unconsciously.

"Do you fault Natural, Black?" Silver's daughter asked me. "Is that why you dislike him so much?"

Natural appeared as if he wanted to Teleport somewhere else; he bent over and squatted next to Leafa, putting one hand on her forehead.

 _It looks as if my Aurae is getting stronger, Leafa_ , I heard Natural muse. _I thought I knew everything about my gift, you know? I really don't know how to describe it but I feel as though I just barely scratched the surface of Aurae._

I attempted to tune out Natural's low, brooding voice. Hearing the thoughts of someone attuned to Pokemon such as Yellow del Bosque Verde had never sat well with me; it was an invasion of mental privacy. Yet Eventide was the first of its kind to exist and thus reigned supreme over its distant relatives. There wasn't a day where I wasn't reminded of this fact, regardless if I was awake or asleep.

"I don't hold a grudge against Natural, Artemis," I said truthfully. "It's as clear as day he feels remorse for his actions. That's not why we don't see eye-to-eye though."

"I don't see us becoming best friends anytime soon," Natural agreed. "We never see eye-to-eye."

"Wait a minute." I made a timeout gesture. "Did I just hear you _agree_ with me, Natural? I'm one hundred percent sure you did. So your observation about us never seeing eye-to-eye is more of an opinion than a fact now."

Natural scowled.

"Then how about we _almost_ never see eye-to-eye figuratively?" he said with great annoyance. "I don't care what Cheren thinks about me, Black and Artemisia. If he doesn't forgive me, then that's his problem, not mine."

I half-turned towards the stairs, shockingly worried about Cheren. I made to climb the staircase when Danaë gripped my shoulder rather tightly.

"Before you chase after Cheren, there's a favor I need to ask of you, Black," Danaë said seriously. "Green, for obvious reasons, can't be Yvonne's accompanist this year. Artemisia has said that Silver turned down my offer to stand in as a substitute accompanist. That's where you come in."

I realized what she was getting at. Danaë wanted me to stand in for my mother as Yvonne's substitute accompanist. The weight of the entire sky fell on top of my shoulders and the world spun and spun around crazily. Usually I would have agreed to such an insane idea in a heartbeat, but I knew this time I _had_ to think pragmatically.

"I don't blame my godfather," I said sadly. "We know our styles and paces, and we know Y's style and pace. Neither of us have enough time to practice alongside Y and _still_ end up delivering a solid performance at the soirée. I'd need more time to adapt."

Artemisia let out a derisive snort.

"Is that your excuse?" Artemisia scoffed. "You need time to adapt? When was the last time you ever needed time to adapt to _any_ social setting, Black? Y needs a pianist desperately and you're her last hope. How could you let her down like this so heartlessly? Has your heart been really lost to blizzards and snowstorms? Why else would you be so unfeeling toward Y's plight?"

Danaë went over to a trembling Artemisia, her mouth quivering. The Kaneshiro matriarch embraced Artemisia, who grasped Danaë's hand. Meanwhile Natural scooped up Leafa and approached the female duo hesitantly.

I hung my head, forgetting how much I _hated_ Artemisia's moralizing episodes. In truth I did feel awful for Yvonne's predicament but there wasn't much I could do about it. However, I wasn't going to let Artemisia lecture me for my so-called coldness. I turned on my heel and sauntered up the stairs, intent on tracking down Cheren Kurosaki. He was most likely in the mens' dressing room preparing for the soirée - an action I should be doing right about now.

 **Yvonne's PoV.**

Zelda, Aurelia, Soul, White, Whitney and I all filed into the salon about an hour after the Order of the Acacia meeting had adjourned. The salon's walls were painted apple-green-and-lilac, a thin television nailed to one of the walls that faced an array of desks and chairs. The tiled creamy white ceiling had frosted lights and sprinklers scattered across its surface. A couple of spherical light shades were suspended from the ceiling, all facing the silvered looking glasses and ceramic sinks that lined another wall. Zelda ushered over Soul and Aurelia to the swirling creamy-white-and-tan chair recliners beside the mirrors and sinks.

"You'll look hip and happening after I'm through with you, Soul," Zelda promised. "I'm a good hairdresser, okay? If you want Whit or Mama to make you look queenly, Soul, now's the time to speak up!"

Zelda spun an apprehensive Soul around in the chair, her eyes gleaming. She really _did_ look just like the Janus-faced renegade that I had given my heart to rather foolishly. It didn't matter who fathered Zelda; she was a Lestrange through and through. I could never hate my own flesh and blood.

"You're R-your mother's daughter, Z," Soul noted. "Y's fashion sense is different from yours and mine although I feel she's an excellent beautician. I mean, there's a good chance Y passed down the beautician gene to you and . . . I know! Why don't you start with Aurelia? Whit promised me last month that she'd do my hair."

I shot a, " _seriously_?" look at Soul, flabbergasted at her blowing off my daughter. Zelda, however, beamed at Gold's significant other as she faced Aurelia, who was donning a tan robe busily. Whitney went over to Soul, assuming the role of hairdresser.

"Why couldn't you tell Zelda outright, Soul?" I admonished the brunette. "I wonder how hard it must be for you to tell the truth."

Whitney squared her shoulders, looking at me as if I were a fashion disaster.

"Is it really that hard for you to learn tact, Y?" Whitney questioned me. "Soul let Z down gently instead of flat out rejecting her. No one likes being rejected, Y. But at least we could soften the blow of rejection with a little white lie."

I folded my arms against my torso, indignant at Whitney and Soul. Nobody liked rejecting anyone or being rejected themselves although such cases were inevitable. However, feeding someone half-truths and white lies wasn't something I condoned under any circumstances. It wasn't that different from boxing someone in, which was in my eyes the worst insult in existence.

"She doesn't seem bothered by it," Soul observed. "Z let it go, Y. Let's not speak of this anymore, okay? Perhaps you should help White don her dress while waiting."

I turned on my heel and stormed off, beckoning at a bored White to follow me into the much-smaller salon studio as I turned on the light switch. The salon was designed similarly to the one we left though with a few glaring differences: an elm door in the corner that led to a walk-through bathroom, one mirror, a single creamy-white-and-tan chair, a ceramic sink, an array of mannequins and a rack full of dresses.

I didn't really need to change out of my attire. My body had been already clothed in a flowing navy maxi dress, my hair woven into a Kalosian waterfall braid. A blue topaz pendant hooked on a sterling silver chain hung over my neck delicately. One of my fingers carried a curved ornate ring bejeweled with blue topazes. Last but not least, I wore navy stilettos beneath the pooling dress.

White plopped herself onto the chair rather clumsily, bored beyond measure. I knew Platina's daughter would rather indulge herself in experiential pursuits rather than sit still and be patient - not that I blamed her.

"You don't really see eye-to-eye with Soul and Whit, do you?" White inquired.

I bit my lip.

"More or less," I answered. "I never understood the arts of tact and sugar-coating in all fairness. You know, I used to believe that everyone who used those tactics were little more than liars."

White looked as if her birthday had come early (White's birthday was in July funnily enough). I supposed I related to White on so many levels because I had walked her road first. The least I could do was offer her counsel. Even so, there was no guarantee White would take it.

"That's because they are," White said eagerly. "My friends don't sugar-coat around me. I don't get why they do that around people they don't know though."

I pirouetted around and ambled over to the rack flooded with laundered gowns. I flicked through the selection and eventually fished out the perfect dress for White to wear.

"Their families probably taught them etiquette and decorum, White," I said matter-of-factly. "Things such as etiquette and decorum help us navigate through the game of life. That doesn't mean all those well-versed in the game are fake. They just have different worldviews and senses of morality in truth."

I swept the dress into my arms the same way a groom would sweep his new bride into his arms, my stomach lurching at the mental image of me clad in a vanilla wedding dress, being whisked away into the sunset by a faceless man. Long ago the dead _Madame Royale_ had dreamt and dreamt of being completely and utterly in love and married forever and ever. Yvonne Lestrange, however, knew marriage wasn't suited for a free spirit like herself.

"They still resort to wearing masks, Y," White insisted. "Why can't the world be kind, honest and truthful? We'd be able to live out our lives free to be who we really are, right? No more lies, no more game-playing!"

White brandished a purple comb at me. I proceeded to hang the dress on the looking glass and walked toward the brunette, relieving her of the comb.

"It'll be a better world for your parents, my daughter, you and me," I admitted. "But forcing everyone to see the world through your eyes isn't a good idea. For someone who sure is vocal about staying true to themselves, you really don't have much of a problem with redefining others for your own purposes."

White remained rooted to the chair, not even flinching as I attacked her muddy brown hair with the comb. There wasn't any need to style White's hair into a work of art; all she needed were hair accessories and she was set.

"I never thought of it that way," White confessed. "I mean, I was willing to move heaven and earth just to keep the truth intact. Now I see the truth I worked so hard to preserve was a lie the entire time. If the truth was a lie, then that just shows I'm nothing but a lie, Y. My name, my parentage and my life were fabricated by others. The only thing I cling on to now is my identity. But my gut tells me I'm missing the point."

I parked the comb atop the sink and took the dress off the edge of the mirror, hoping to get White's head in the game somehow. The only way she'd be able to find the missing link was if she stopped pitying herself and searched for a singular truth that aligned with her values and morals.

"Don't sweat the small stuff for too long," I cautioned her. "It'll drive you nuts. You only have one solution to changing people: let go and move on with your life. The only person worth changing is yourself because that's who you're stuck with in the end. Now then, what do you think about this dress? I feel as though it's perfect!"

I shook the sea blue sequined dress in front of White's face, the teenager pulling a face at the sight of it.

"Don't you have something - I don't know - a little more low-key?" she pressed me. "It's _so_ not my style if you catch my drift. It's too sparkly - HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Y?"

I jerked White to her feet and steered her to the bathroom, flinging Zelda's custom dress at the self-proclaimed Jewel of Unova with all might. I wasn't going to have White _not_ wear the handmade dress that my sweet, precious daughter poured her entire heart into knitting.

I leaned against the door, twisting and turning my waterfall braid in my own hands, amused at the glower White was throwing me. Her glower wasn't anywhere as near as scary as Platina's. It was absolutely hysterical in fact.

White dangled the hanger, turning the dress in her hands discontentedly.

"Did Z commission this flashy dress?" White wanted to know.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind us and I wheeled around to see a preteen girl waltz into the salon, her slate black hair arranged into a plait held in place by an ornamental Togekiss hairclip. A cranberry party dress hugged her shape, matching her high heels. Zelda's eyes - her eyes - were full of hurt upon hearing White's tactless comment.

White's face slackened at the sight of Zelda and her mouth formed into a thin line.

"Oh, Z."

I drew my lips inward, displeased with White.

"Zelda went through blood, sweat and tears to design this dress for you," I said coolly. "You're almost as tactless as your mom, White."

The brunette's discontent waned, replaced by shock. Her mien expressed just how flattered she was by Zelda's act of service. Guilt swam in her eyes as she looked at me and then at Zelda.

"I didn't know you made it just for me," White said apologetically. "In that case, I'll wear it. I didn't mean to sound so inconsiderate and tactless, Y and Z."

"Just wear it," Zelda said impatiently.

White slammed the door shut but not before I handed over some earrings and a hairclip to go with the sequined gown. I groaned inwardly as Soul and Whitney came into view, their conversation rather loud.

"It's a crying shame that Jazz wouldn't let me dress her up," Whitney lamented. "The soirée is the _perfect_ time to represent Clan Kurosaki, you know? Do I need to mention Jazz's beauty shines through whenever she wears the right clothing?"

Whitney Sakurada was sporting a pink ballroom dress, a translucent shawl drawn over her shoulders. Delicate bracelets decorated her biceps and jingled with every step she took. Her cotton candy pink hair was loose this evening, parted to the side. The statuesque pinkhead looked as if she had stepped foot out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Then again, Whitney used to be a part-time model.

I felt a surge of envy at seeing Whitney's profile. Her willowy physique was unblemished and flawless, not one stretch mark visible on her swaying hips. I gazed at my hips out of insecurity and examined the thin, grotesque white marks encircling my hips. My stomach always churned at the mere sight.

 _Okay, snap out of it_ , I scolded myself. _I'm still seriously beautiful inside and out. Besides, it's no secret beauty's skin deep. I - wow, I like Soul's outfit!_

An elaborate sweep of gold was wrapped around Soul's form, glowing faintly in the dim lighting. Her hair was spun into a soft mass of chocolate, fluffy curls bouncing against her ears vigorously. Her earrings turned out to be amber studs that matched the jeweled choker around her neck.

"Maybe she would be willing if she wanted to attend the _Kinjō_ _Yorugao Yokai_ , Whit," Soul ventured. "But Jazz hasn't went to a single soirée for the past twelve years. Or has it been thirteen years? I guess it really shows how fast time flies, eh? I feel really old now. Perhaps we should start talking about the plan."

I grabbed Zelda by the arm and gave White my regards before we barged straight into the hallway. A suspicious Zelda arched her eyebrows, catching on to my split-second decision effortlessly.

"I'm guessing this is about the plan the Order of the Acacia concocted," Zelda muttered. "You know what? White and 'Relia are in there and I'm not, Mama! They're in the secret society now, aren't they? Maybe if I eavesdropped, then I'll become one of the elite in a heartbeat!"

Zelda made to turn around and walk away albeit whispers and murmurs of unbridled enthusiasm ascended from the lobby. The ravenette stopped her childish tantrum and headed over to the balustrade excitedly. Zelda linked her arms through the stair railing and arched her neck to peer downward.

"Take a look at this, Mama!" Zelda yelled. "People from all over are coming in the place like it's no biggie! Bugsy and Morty are having their work cut out for them, it seems! Is the soirée like this every year? Just what have I been missing out on all this time?"

Delphox and her son Jean approached me, my starter Pokemon cradling my favorite violin in one hand and waving its bow like a wand in the other hand. A girlish squeal erupted from behind me and I saw Zelda embracing her Fennekin affectionately.

The heartwarming moment was broken by Zelda's dawning look of comprehension.

"Ooo! Who's your accompanist?" Zelda wondered. "You know, you should have taught me how to play the piano rather than the violin. I totally would've been able to accompany you onstage!"

I cursed in Kalosian. Kris Yoruno, Artemisia's mother, had been my first accompanist, followed suit by Black's mother Green Urania. There wasn't enough time for Danaë to find a replacement; I had no choice but to open the soirée solo.

 **Silver's PoV.**

I was beyond overjoyed when Gold had assigned me the task of checking on the Book of White at the historical manor. Unfortunately Jasmine had decided to join me the moment she heard the word "book". I had half a mind to tell her to leave me be as we exited the back lobby and stepped into the country house's backyard an hour later. Then I wondered if I had any right to deny her the right to answers she'd probably been searching for. I wouldn't be able to stand by my principles anymore if I had given in to one fleeting moment of emotionality. In short, I allowed Jasmine to tag along.

"I don't understand why that _idiot_ didn't call the summer house a mansion instead of a manor," I muttered as I trudged down the lawn. "Does Gold even carry a dictionary with him?"

Jasmine sniggered.

"Gold has so many dictionaries to choose from," Jasmine reminded me. "Though I highly doubt he carries one at all times, Silver. Can you bear the thought of him misusing such a great scholarly tool?"

I imagined a teenage Kris sitting atop the same shrine steps Jasmine and I were passing by now, a book nestled in her hand. She was the one who had introduced the tradition of whacking Gold upside the head with a book whenever he got too obnoxious - a tradition Soul upheld rather too eagerly.

"Gold would find a _million_ ways to use a book," I pointed out. "Have you tried hitting Gold upside the head with a book, Jasmine? Maybe Gold is the way he is today because Kris and Soul have whacked him with one too many books."

I unglued my eyes from the shrine steps and banished the Kris apparition from mind. Meanwhile Jasmine commented on the sight of _Kinjō Gyoen_ , likening it to a magical courtyard found in a fairy tale. I wondered if she had ever romanticized the soirée the same way I had romanticized it once upon a time.

"Doesn't the temple look like a fortune-telling house, Silver?" Jasmine said dreamily. "I feel as if it were only yesterday that I entered the temple and had _my_ fortune told."

I stifled a laugh. Everyone knew fortune-telling was nothing but a scam created to prey on the gullible. Fortune tellers were immoral actors who didn't believe in more than half of the bullcrap they spoke. I'm not saying that prophets and prophetesses didn't exist; I just found it unlikely they'd be involved in this sort of fraudulent business.

"Your fortune probably said you're destined to fall in love with a tall, dark and handsome stranger," I said tonelessly. "You know, that kind of fortune is the lamest, most cliche fortune invented in the history of fortune-telling!"

Jasmine arched her eyebrows, one arm snaked around her waist. The Steel-Clad Defense Girl and me always had a rather bizarre understanding even though we _really_ got off on the wrong foot. I didn't exactly blame Jasmine one bit; I was perhaps the most entitled and selfish eleven-year-old that existed a score ago. Thankfully I had turned over a new leaf and apologized for my wrongdoings.

Even so, the person who had never accepted an apology from me was Yours Truly. I couldn't forget the transgressions I had committed out of my own pettiness and vengeance. Even now I could recapture the ancient darkness in its entirety and recall just how much power it had over me.

"Ha ha ha," Jasmine said dryly. "The fortune said nothing of the sort. I remember its wording as clear as day: ' _Love birthed in shadows of the night shall perish at first light.'"_

I stuck my hands inside my blazer, twiddling my thumbs absentmindedly. I had never understood the meaning behind rhyming; it sounded so nauseatingly corny if you asked me. How Gold had snatched so many girls' hearts with written words went way beyond my understanding. However, the poem Jasmine recited didn't sound as if it had been crafted by Gold's own hand at all.

The sidewalk we were walking on dipped and I knew that we were approaching the hillside. I didn't have to close my eyes to envision the grassy bumps protruding outward from the ground, the sidewalk carving a rather uneven path as it marched relentlessly towards the oldest buildings on the estate.

"That doesn't sound like a fortune," I murmured. "It sounds as if someone slipped you a love note. Maybe it was Gold."

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as we reached the bottom of the first slope. Now what kind of man would I be if I walked in front of a woman? I heard a derisive snort from Jasmine and wondered if I had said my inner dialogue out loud - yeah, that was a _really_ bad habit of mine.

"Like I'd remember a poem your best friend wrote so fondly," Jasmine said icily. "I take pride in the fact that his charm was not very effective on me, Silver. But I did ask Gold if he had written the poem at the time."

I smiled dryly in spite of myself.

"Did he say no?" I asked almost instantly. "Come on, Jasmine. You could pretty much tell when Gold's lying, right? His lies are so convincing that they almost sound like the truth."

Jasmine laughed humorlessly as she sauntered past me and pirouetted about, her eyes flickering with pride.

"That's what I thought at first," she admitted. "But isn't it a bit arrogant to presume that we - er - know all sides to somebody? We're just as mysterious as Pokemon ourselves and," she paused as she patted her bosom and I averted my eyes, "uhh . . . what was I saying?"

I pulled one of my palms into a solid fist as I adjusted the glove with my free hand. Apparently I had the ability to manage women who got off track so easily in spite of my no-nonsense demeanor. Yet I wasn't a bastion of patience nor did I claim to be one. Why bother pretending to be someone I wasn't? What good would that do me?

"I know you're losing interest," Jasmine observed. "So maybe I should stop talking and - gee, don't glare at me like that, Silver! I don't understand how you retained a vestige of your good looks with that death glare!"

I knew Jasmine well enough to know she wasn't sweet on me. She wasn't the only Johtonese Order of the Acacia member or Johtonese civilian who found me to be rather hauntingly handsome, much to my dismay. This irritating little detail had made itself be known in my teenage years thanks to my own fan girls.

"Well, I wouldn't be glaring if you kept better track of your own thoughts," I protested. "My death glare drives away unwanted female attention - not that you're unwanted female attention. Whatever you do, try not to wear your heart on your sleeve. You'll end up like Whitney if you go that route."

I saw Jasmine stand there as still as time, both her arms folded over her chest. Did she get offended because my words came out the wrong way? I knew for a fact Whitney would have no qualms about making wild accusations and taking things out of context. Soul wasn't as bad as Whitney but she did have her moments. I hated it whenever women showed emotion outwardly because they created awkward situations, ergo becoming problems I had to fix pronto. That was probably one of the reasons I got along with Jasmine: she seldom publicized her own emotions. Whereas I struggled with my own daughter Artemisia's emotionality big time.

"I take little comfort in being compared to Whitney," Jasmine said unhappily. "I'm not offended by your plainness, Silver. What I'm offended by is your comparison between Whitney and myself."

I decided right then and there maybe it was best if I stopped fiddling with my glove and musing about women's complex emotionality. The latter thought about fixing feminine emotionality may have been fleeting though I wouldn't dare attempt to interfere with the worldly balance for my own personal gain ever again.

 _That's why Ruri represented chaos_ , I realized. _Upsetting the natural scheme of things would bring chaos and rebellion. Shouldn't I know this better than anyone else? I mean, I did try to upset the father and son dynamic between Giovanni and me. The parent and child dynamic is_ supposed _to be unequal; the parent is the teacher and the child their student. Do I need to remind myself about what happens if we attempt reshaping the world in our image? It's not exactly a secret that life sucks and all. We live, learn and then die because that's the way it's always been and should be._

I withdrew my hand and stuffed it into my pocket again rather roughly while I looked at the brunette. Jasmine unfolded her arms and faced the next slope before breaking into a run and leaping onto the crest. Behind her I saw the kaleidoscopic dusky canvas which draped itself over the earth so elegantly, shiny darts piercing it one by one at a remarkably slow pace. Twilight was about to stage a coup against dusk and succeed in its task as always.

"I'm sorry about that," I said apologetically as I edged closer to the slope. "I know you're nothing like Whitney, Soul and Artemis, Jasmine."

My voice faltered while I uttered my youngest child's name. Jasmine noticed the faltering tone and sighed; she wasn't resigned to the fact that Artemisia and me would never be able to get along.

"I believe you'll reunite with Kris," she said sincerely. "But sometimes I get the feeling that you're living in the past, you know?"

I jumped skyward and grabbed hold of Jasmine's outstretched hands. She pulled me in her direction with a series of grunts. When it was obvious that the Steel-Clad Defense Girl had pulled me to safety, she let go of me immediately. I fell onto the grass facefirst, the green blades tickling my nose playfully. Some blades managed to find their way inside my mouth. I spit them out hurriedly before sticking my tongue outwards and gagged - the taste was _disgusting_!

In any case, Jasmine didn't understand why I cared so much about the past. I didn't just look back at the past to recapture moments from so long ago. Measuring the past against the present showed me how far I had come experientially.

"Bleh! Didn't you say memories shouldn't be forgotten, Jasmine?" I countered. "You said we should preserve our memories the way Clan Kurosaki archives Johtonese history. Well, I figured memories _are_ too important to forget. Bleh! Don't ever try to throw me onto the grass again, you got that?"

I sprang to my feet.

"I feel as if it's about time I do right by Cheren," Jasmine said quietly. "Once we're finished with whatever mission Gold has given you, I'm going to return to the soirée!"

Jasmine pumped one fist in the air. I lifted my eyebrows in bemusement.

"Good," I said apathetically. "But why in the hell are you telling me this, Jasmine? If you want to do something, then just do it! You don't have to explain your actions to anyone because they're not living your life. _You_ are. Look, if you want to attend the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ , then go right ahead. I don't care what Danaë says: I'm not going to the stupid soirée. Period!"

I glanced heavenward. The dusky canvas had been covered with a brand-new canvas dyed mauve. Dark blue and peach strands were woven through the aerial fabric expertly. The artist responsible for this particular artwork must've been a seamstress too because how else would they needle ribbons through the fabric with relative ease? These ribbons were bejeweled with glistening rhinestones that shimmered brightly on an unrelated note. Nightfall was approaching quicker than I had thought.

"So you'll only go if Kris was there," Jasmine ventured.

I sighed; I wasn't a fan of the soirée - at least not anymore.

"I don't know," I said faintly. "I mean, her absence could be why I don't care for the _Kinjō Yorugao_ _Yokai._ The soirée was imported from Kalos if memory serves me right. It was thrown annually to celebrate and honor the ties Kalos and Johto had forged."

Jasmine turned around and ambled downhill, her stride as rigid as a board. I didn't need to be psychic in order to know she was thinking about her former love interest Auric D'Anneauarc. He was the original _praetor_ of the Kalosian chapter and the one who had introduced the soirée to the Johtonese _praetor_ Gold Kaneshiro as an act of good faith.

"Now it's just an excuse to throw a party," Jasmine muttered. "I understand why the soirée needed to be renamed, Silver. I just don't get why Y had to modernize it. Perhaps it's because she isn't a fan of tradition and history."

"She isn't a fan of _Kalosian_ tradition and history," I corrected Jasmine. "I really doubt she'd be an archaeologist if she hated history in general. Anyways, why are you so eager to attend the soirée after missing it for twelve years in a row? Did you find someone you like enough to be your date?"

Jasmine snickered, thoroughly amused at my curiosity.

"Not really," Jasmine disagreed. "If it happens, then it happens. This year _has_ to be different since Cher-chan is here. I see our reunion as an opportunity to do right by him. Besides, he's always wanted to go to Johto. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't at least offer to be his tour guide?"

Green's face cropped into my mind at Jasmine's words unexpectedly. We didn't have any blood relation whatsoever although our milk kinship declared us family for life. The power behind such a bond rivaled the so-called overwhelming call of blood.

"You'd do it anyways," I said confidently. "He's your brother, Jasmine. Remember duty and sacrifice are all part of the curse known as family. There are -"

"Even after everything I - life has thrown at me, I still hold on to the idea that family is indeed a blessing," Jasmine interrupted me. "You can't afford to be a pessimist - not when there's still time to do right by Artemisia, Silver. How about you take a page out of _my_ book and attend the soirée with Artemisia?"

I developed a sudden interest with my gloves. Surely Artemisia didn't want her father around if she planned on going to the soirée with some guy. Wait. What was I thinking? There was no _way_ I'd let someone be stupid enough to think they had a chance with Artemisia - over my dead body!

"Black asked Artemisia to go to the _Kinjō Yorugao_ _Yokai_ with him even after your _warning_ ," Jasmine said mischievously. "She'll be even prettier than the _sakura_ at this rate, like her mother before her. I'm sure Black realizes this and -"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not falling for your pathetic tactic," I warned her. "I know you almost as well as Kris does, Jasmine. Do you honestly expect that you'd convince me to change my mind because I'm Artemis's father? You know full well I can't be swayed by emotional arguments."

"Artemisia turning down Black might be a problem for you and me," Jasmine went on as if she didn't hear me. "I mean, I already asked Cher-chan if he'd be courteous enough to invite Aurelia to the soirée. Don't say it, Silver; I know I'm playing the long odds here. Though I don't want Aurelia's curiosity to be the reason why my brother joins the Order of the Acacia. Wouldn't it better if Artemisia -?"

Jasmine was lucky she wasn't facing me while walking up the second slope; she would've quailed under yet another of my death glares.

 _I won't allow Black and Kurosaki to go near Artemis,_ I thought protectively. _I'll shoot them with her_ yumi _if all else fails. In any case, Jasmine won this round._

"Fine! I'll go this year," I relented. "Just so you know, I seriously hate you right now. Hmph!"

I'd never admit to Jasmine that I was grateful for her intervention. I'm sure Jasmine knew that just as Kris always knew it. Bonds forged in silence worked that way.

Hissing ripped through the air, crawling up and down an octave. I discerned a faint trickling sound mixed in with the hissing although Jasmine didn't even flinch at the noise.

"We're halfway there," Jasmine said cheerfully. "I know it's a lot easier to Fly although we'll lose the Hearthstone's contest."

I nodded.

"That's the last thing we want to happen tonight," I agreed. "Tomorrow night will be too late. We have to win the Hearthstone's nightly contest at any cost."

The trickling sound gradually began to drown out the Arceus awful hissing right after we reached the crest of the third slope. Noisy volumes of shuffling water pierced the young night sky, which could only belong to the rivulet down below.

"Let's go," Jasmine decided.

 **White's PoV.**

After I finished donning the dress and putting on the accessories, I pulled out my C-Gear and went through the photos until I stumbled across the one I wanted to see: my mother and me arm-in-arm at the edge of Nuvema Town, Oshawott curled around my neck. Bianca had snapped the photograph to commemorate my first day as a Pokemon Trainer. At least the world I lived in then had _some_ truth to it, no matter how illogical the truth was.

The simple truth I had clung on to was nothing more than a lie all along. My parentage a lie. My life a lie and so forth. I was worse than a phony; I was a hypocrite and I didn't realize it the whole time.

I hugged myself while I recalled the unconscious Bianca limp in a gloating Ghetsis's arms, the horizon dazzled with scarlet and reddish-orange. How could I even crack jokes at Ghetsis's expense now that Bianca was in his grasp? How could I go to the soirée and forget about Bianca? Moreover, I knew Cheren blamed me; our friendship was on its deathbed. So much for the Three Musketeers being together always and forever until forevermore and evermore ended.

"Are you in there, White?" Aurelia Kaneshiro's voice drifted through the door. "Earth to White Snow!"

I snapped out of my reverie and opened the door, stepping out into the mini-salon where Aurelia sat on the lone chair, her golden eyes studying me as if I were a rather old, encrypted treasure map she yearned to decipher. I examined Aurelia from head to toe, noticing that she wore a flame red mermaid-cut dress. A headband encrusted with genuine bloodstones rested comfortably on the crown of my cousin's head, her scraggly raven sheet twisted into a sleek Ransean ladder braid.

"You look nice," I managed. "I almost didn't recognize you, 'Relia. Wait, why does your dress look so familiar?"

The eldest Kaneshiro child's cheeks turned brilliant pink as she flicked her hand absentmindedly, an ornate bracelet studded with bloodstones wrapped around her wrist.

"Auntie Kris gave this dress to Mom," Aurelia explained. "Supposedly my aunt dared my mother to design a masterpiece from the remnants of an ugly cloth. And this - this is the beautiful masterpiece she created, White. Of course you'd recognize this dress; Mom had it on a mannequin in this salon."

My eyes widened with awe. Now I knew why one of the mannequins in the salon looked so different; Soul had undressed it before the women had arrived. I knew Soul wore the dress occasionally although I'd never seen her with it on.

The rooms were queerly silent, which sounded the alarms inside me. The silence meant only one thing.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Aurelia.

"They left," Aurelia replied. "Mom and Whitney are going to monitor the Obsidian Terror."

At the mention of Blake, my blood turned to ice. I unwrapped my arms from my torso while Aurelia folded one hand over the base of her neck, half-disappointed, half-thoughtful.

"I don't understand Dad's irrational hatred toward each and every Furvum Imperium member," Aurelia murmured. "One of Dad's best traits is seeing the good in the bad, a possibility within a impossibility and a light in the darkness. So I refuse to believe the enemy is as inherently evil as the Order of the Acacia makes them out to be."

I rounded on Aurelia, an invisible hand clutching several of my heartstrings tightly. How could Aurelia sit there and remain so unaffected by everything? How could Aurelia really be fine with the fact that Blake attempted to bend her to his will, not to mention defining her much like he defined me?

"It doesn't matter if you believe they're not evil, 'Relia!" I cried. "Your aunt, Black's mom and Bianca are victims of Furvum Imperium's wrongdoings! At least your parents are out there trying to give Al a fighting chance! Meanwhile you sit here, thinking about ancient history instead of trying to figure out a game plan! Just what kind of sister and daughter are you anyways?"

Aurelia frowned as she lowered her hand, her face still wearing that eerie mask of sheer calmness - a sight which made me grind my teeth and stare down the Kaneshiro heiress, her eyes smoldering.

"You're the last person who should be lecturing _me_ about family, White," Aurelia said coldly. "So what if Red's not the father you always wanted? In truth, you don't know _anything_ about him. Let me finish," she added quickly, seeing me open my mouth wide, "the only things you really know of him are the rumors."

I felt as if my resolution was starting to collapse. The boundary safeguarding my heart shook violently as a few bricks pulled away from it and plummeted to the sandy floor. The gap left behind in its wake was wide enough to get a clean shot at my heart. I wasn't going to let Aurelia be the one to get that clean shot; my protest would ensure that.

"That's not true!" I protested. "I remember things about Red as a kid!"

Aurelia shrugged, her raven ladder braid falling behind her shoulders. Those golden eyes of hers scrutinized me intensely, as if testing my already-crumbling resolve to its limits.

"Humans and Pokemon always remember what _they_ want to remember," she remarked. "What makes you think we're any different? I'm not going to deny that I do place emphasis on history, White. We have the terrible ability to twist all mnemonic truths to beautiful lies. What we're left with are the illusory impressions that we authored."

I clenched one fist and pressed it against my chest as I turned her words over and over in my mind for a while. What was Aurelia going on about anyways? Didn't she realize this wasn't the time for riddles and games?

"Enough of the riddles," I spat. "I'm not really in the mood to solve riddles, 'Relia. Can't you give me an actual answer before we take action?"

Aurelia lifted one eyebrow, her face void of emotion. Her eyes weren't smoldering anymore though they lacked warmth. A chill went down my spine when I locked eyes with the ravenette.

"But I gave you my answer, cousin," Aurelia said matter-of-factly. "The problem isn't my vagueness but rather your inability to listen. I'm sorry; am I frustrating you? Well, I suppose I've said too much already."

My heart expanded in the same fashion a balloon expanded, save it was threatening to burst through my ribcage.

"No," I disagreed. "That's not good enough, cousin. Do you honestly expect me to believe you said a lot? You haven't said anything at all! You know what? It doesn't matter what you said now because we're jumping ship!"

I stood upright, Aurelia's cryptic words tumbling through my mind nonstop. It was as if I knew the true meaning of her words instinctively, as impossible as that sounded. They affected me on an emotional level yet I didn't have any idea what they meant logically. In short, there was truth although no logic involved.

Aurelia scoffed.

"Jumping ship?" Aurelia repeated. "You're referring to the plan. Of course the plan is faulty; whoever said it wasn't, White? We worked with what little knowledge we had to orchestrate a plan. We may not know what we're up against, but at least we have an idea of what it could be, and that's better than nothing."

I snorted disbelievingly.

"Why bother planning at all if you're gonna base everything on ideas?" I said icily. "I think it's better if we - you know - charge right in and think on our feet, 'Relia. Just think about it: if we work together, I know we could beat Blake at his own game!"

Aurelia's eyes widened at the prospect of a cousinly collaboration in the face of evil. She looked rather pensive while playing around with the idea, her jaw jutted outwards.

Meanwhile I felt as light as air, a surge of hope flowing through me. The thought of having Aurelia at my side made me want to leap heavenwards. Maybe if I jumped high enough, then wings would rip out of my flesh and help me soar.

"While I'm honored to be your partner-in-crime," the Kaneshiro heiress began, "I must decline, White. Even though I believe in another alternative, there's no denying the fact that Blake outsmarted you once already."

I felt as if the sky came crashing down and shattered into billions of pieces. My very own heart stopped expanding and started shrinking at breakneck speed. Why did it seem as if I had forgotten how to breathe? I _needed_ to breathe; the brute force of Aurelia's rejection knocked the wind out of me.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically. "Are you saying you lack faith in me because I got caught off guard just this one time? Can I say it won't happen again?"

Aurelia climbed to her feet, a see-through flame red cloth dangling from her fingers. The ravenette flung it around her neck and intertwined the ends through her forearms. As soon as she saved her ladder braid from being swallowed by the scarf, Aurelia considered me again.

"I want to believe you," she admitted, "but Blake outsmarted Green a year ago. If it hadn't been for Dad's quick thinking, then Red and me - your dad and I wouldn't be here, White. We were both bested by the F.I. soldier known as the Obsidian Terror. Who knows what may have happened to us if Dad wasn't there? There are worse things than dethronement."

My legs turned to jelly right after Aurelia's revelation. Each and every rumor I'd heard about Red Electra alluded to his foresight and innate understanding of others. If you allowed Red to get inside your head, then it was game over. Did Blake give Red a taste of his own medicine? Why did I care if Blake attempted to dethrone my father?

 _Because I still care about Red deep down inside_ , I told myself. _Daddy - I mean, Red - has to be the strongest Pokemon Master still. There's no way he'd be defeated by that psycho!_

"Are you saying the psycho dethroned Red?" I asked in a small voice.

Aurelia swung part of her scarf in a circular motion, flashing me a reassuring smile.

"Blake didn't dethrone your dad," Aurelia reassured me. "The Obsidian Terror has to defeat Red fair and square in a Pokemon Battle if he means to dethrone him. From what I gathered, Blake is an upstart Furvum Imperium soldier with a rather _interesting_ birthright claim."

Aurelia's usage of the word "birthright" jogged my earliest, fondest memories. Mom had regaled me with adventures of heroic Pokemon Masters as a child, using the term "birthright" at least once in every narrative. Now I started to wonder if the nameless heroes were in fact my Berlitz ancestors. Wouldn't that make them Aurelia and Albina's ancestors too? In any case, it didn't matter who descended from a primeval, medieval or contemporary Pokemon Champion or whom didn't. A loving, good human heart made all the difference in the end.

"I really don't care who descends from whom," I said dismissively. "I know who I am, and that's White Snow! White Snow's the Unovan Pokemon Champion _and_ the Jewel of Unova. She would be the daughter of Dawn Snow except Dawn Snow never really existed at all. So who _is_ White Snow? Does her name actually stand for something?"

I brought my hands in front of me, imagining them gloved in dried blood and grime. An urge to cleanse them with holy water gripped me right then and there. However, washing away the blood and grime with plain water alone wouldn't vanquish the sinfulness buried inside my flesh. How could a champion of justice represent goodness if their flesh and soul were marked by such dark sinfulness? I didn't just lie about my name and parentage but also about my background and past. By uttering the lies my mother told as a means to protect me, I eventually became an embodiment of falsehood myself.

"'If you wish to invoke a name, then make sure you understand what you're dealing with,'" Aurelia quoted Great-Aunt Danaë. "'You can't control forces you're unable to comprehend if your eyes are closed.' Gee, my apologies, White. Didn't Platina teach you about the importance of names? I'm guessing she didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be thinking your name's a lie.

"You heard enough of my riddles today, I think," Aurelia conceded. "In any case, it looks as if we're each other's dates tonight, don't you agree?"

Aurelia pulled out a small book and flicked through the pages anxiously, a smirk apparent on her face.

"Look, I know you know this isn't really a date," I ventured. "Even if I weren't related to you, I'm the last person you'd want to go on a date with, 'Relia."

"And I'm not stupid enough to assume I'm your first choice in that scenario either," my cousin agreed, not taking her eyes off the book. "I was joking, just so you're aware. We're pretty much stuck together tonight so we might as well make the best of it, right?"

I cracked a genuine smile, my heart back to normal size. Aurelia sure sold herself short when it came to comforting; she had a strange way of putting people at ease with her offbeat humor and optimism.

"It could be a whole lot worse," I agreed. "Come on, bookworm! We're gonna put a stop to Blake and have the time of our lives doing it! But first things first: gimme the book."

I wrested the book out of an unsuspecting Aurelia's hands, the Kaneshiro heiress crying out in panic. Her instant loss of composure piqued my curiosity, which caused me to read the book's title:

 _Extroversion Made Easy_ , it said.

I frowned as I brandished the book at my cousin.

"You're not socially inept," I told Aurelia. "You just need to boost your own self-confidence, 'Relia. That settles it! You're gonna know what it really means to have a blast at the end of the night!"

I slipped Aurelia's book inside my purse and gripped my reluctant cousin by the wrist, dragging her out of the pair of salons and into the corridor. Aurelia spouted a string of Johtonese swear words, followed by my demotion to the worst company on the planet.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, White," Cheren's voice drifted from nowhere. "Now I see why."

Cheren and Black emerged from the intersecting corridor, clothed in flat black tuxedos. Cheren presented himself as the archetypical gentleman, whereas Black still had his hat on and lacked a tie. I let go of Aurelia, who frowned at the sight of Cheren before bursting into gales of laughter at Black.

"You haven't changed at all, Black," she croaked. "Anyway, are you positive that you want to go through with this, Cheren? You made it quite clear you're not really fond of me and I you. I'm perfectly willing to start over though only if you're acting out of your own free will. Otherwise, I'll be with White tonight."

Cheren picked at his bowtie anxiously.

"Let me make it up to you," Cheren said shyly. "A very precious person to me made it her sworn duty to see the good in others and give second chances. White, Aurelia, please let me take a page out of her book and prove myself. I promise this comes from the heart."

I turned to Black, positive he had a hand in this. The brunette turned scarlet and coughed, ungluing his eyes from the three of us.

"You know, maybe you should switch partners with me, Kurosaki," Black said in a tight voice. "There's no reason White and you have to be on the outs, right? The _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ is all about new beginnings in case you didn't know."

My heart sank like a stone in a pond at Black's suggestion. It bugged me that Black turned down the opportunity for us to grow closer on one hand. But on the other hand, I didn't want to drift apart from my childhood friend Cheren either.

"So how about it, Lia?" Black said in an upbeat tone. "Care to grant your childhood friend a dance or two to honor our friendship?"

"It would be my pleasure," Aurelia responded happily. "Now I don't feel as though I'm a dateless wonder anymore."

Black shifted his eyes to me for a split second and I saw them dilate. I swallowed saliva instinctively as my heart slammed against my ribcage. All I could muster was a small smile while feeling a surge of exhilaration. It was as if I could hurl Ghetsis across the football field and still have plenty of fuel left to burn.

"Ahem."

Cheren approached me, his hand stretched out.

"Do you want to - you know - go to the soirée?" he asked me. "I know I'm not your first choice and you're definitely not mine. But there's no one else I want to dance with besides you, White. That is, if you believe our friendship is worth salvaging. I know I believe I do."

I flung my arms around Cheren and gave him a Beartic-hug that almost knocked him flat off his feet.

"I guess I'm not alone in that, then," I admitted. "Should we go to the _Kinjō Gyoen_ now? Because there's really no point standing around here. We gotta start somewhere, right?"

"Let's start by having you let go of me first," Cheren wheezed.

I loosened my grip on Cheren, who extricated himself out of my embrace immediately.

"Now let's go," I said impatiently. "There's no time like the present!"

I brushed past Cheren, Aurelia and Black and shuffled down the stairs, hoping they were right on my tail. When I reached the first floor, two people were stationed on both sides of the staircase.

A sublimely beautiful woman stood on the right side, her glossy jet-black hair pulled into a long ponytail that reached the small of her back. Her lithe figure was fitted into a blood red chiffon dress that flowed to the floor. The woman looked vaguely familiar although I was certain I'd never seen her before. To her left was a dashingly handsome man clad in a simple snowy white tuxedo with platinum lapels. He stepped forwards expectantly, extending one hand out to me. His rumpled wave of jet-black framed his composed face, doing little to detract from his luminous blood red eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I said stupidly. "I know I'm an idiot for asking this but are you by any chance -?"

"Your father?" Red supplied. "Who else would I be? Good evening, Aurelia, Cheren and Black. The soirée is up ahead; you can't miss it. Don't ask me where Artemisia and N are, you guys. I haven't seen them since this morning."

Black, Cheren and Aurelia came from behind, Black straightening his hat.

"Lia and me were going to check out the concert," Black said airily. "You look dashing as always, Red. I'm sure you're really happy the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Lady Narissa."

I glanced at the sublimely beautiful Lady Narissa, her mien disconsolate. Red noticed her expression and frowned.

"Judging from White's lack of recognition, she _definitely_ doesn't remember you," Red informed Lady Narissa.

Lady Narissa inched over to Red and stood next to him, linking one arm around my father. I raised one eyebrow critically, wondering what in the hell was going on here.

"Maybe looking at us would help," Lady Narissa said hopefully. "Though I see what you mean, Red. She would look exactly like Platina if she didn't have Johanna's eye color, your eye shape and your father's hair color."

I drank in Lady Narissa and Red's appearances as my heart did a double take. Now I knew why Lady Narissa looked familiar - Red looked like Lady Narissa facially. Could Lady Narissa be who I thought she was?

"You're my grandmother, Lady Narissa," I realized, feeling as if I had been short-circuited emotionally. "I'm so sorry, Gra -"

"Don't call me Grams, Grandma, Grandmother or Granny just yet," Lady Narissa cut across me. "I don't look as old as Danaë, do I? In any case, don't call me Lady Narissa, White. Narissa works out fine for me."

I cocked my head, struggling to replace the youthful, vivacious grandma I had just met with the stubborn as a Tauros, wrinkly grandmotherly figure I always had in mind. Can I say that I was mind-blown?

"Okay?" I said confusedly.

Black slapped his hand on Aurelia's wrist as he jerked her over to the corridor and disappeared. Meanwhile Cheren stood there, thunderstruck. Red, however, face-palmed.

"It looks as if tonight's going to be a longer night than I ever imagined," he groaned.

"It definitely is," Narissa agreed. "It was nice seeing you again, White. Maybe I'll dance with you later. But save the last dance for your dad, okay? I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Cheren Kurosaki."

"As am I," Cheren said politely.

Red faced Cheren and me, mortified at Narissa's devil-may-care attitude.

"I'm pretty sure this is what Bianca would've wanted for you two," he said seriously. "I made you a promise, White. Just get through this night for her sake, okay? The same goes for you, Cheren. Do me a solid and keep my daughter out of trouble. I'll be eternally grateful."

Narissa's eyes glinted as she prodded my father in the chest.

"Next you'll give Cheren your consent to marry White," she teased Red. "I'm only kidding, so relax! You're going to go prematurely gray at this rate if you don't relax. You're honestly too handsome for that, Red!"

Cheren managed a weak smile.

"Your grandmother's something else," he said weakly. "Jazz said tonight would be a fairy tale come true. We should see what she meant, don't you think?"

I nodded.

"Then follow me," Cheren said swiftly.

I regarded Red and Narissa, chewing my lip absentmindedly. My hand closed itself into a fist as I thought of everything that happened so far. I may not be able to save my mother, Pearl and Bianca right now. But there was something I was able to do while there was still time.

I waved at them as I wheeled about and sauntered off with Cheren towards the same corridor Aurelia and Black slithered into. An idea suddenly seized me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bianca comes up with the craziest ideas time after time," I said to Cheren. "How about I be the one to suggest a crazy idea? Both of us will march forwards and step into the corridor at the same time. Think of this corridor as the road to new beginnings. So what do you say?"

There was a pregnant silence, broken by Cheren's march to the edge of the corridor. I panicked and immediately made haste to follow suit.

 _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ , I thought. _Here I come!_

* * *

 **A/N: "Time After Time" is finished. This is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


	17. Time and Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Special**_ **. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately, I do not own the cover photos for either** _ **History**_ **nor** _ **Eventide**_ **. What I do have ownership over is fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** _ **For the Love of a King**_ **series.**

* * *

 _History_ \- _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ \- _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's decision to make amends with Red Electra are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, Giallo, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After suffering a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absence, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the Order of the Acacia.

Cheren Kurosaki, after seeing Bianca be taken, falls unconscious and reunites with his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, Olivine City's Gym Leader. He has already made a resolution to get stronger, much stronger. But Cheren isn't the only one dealing with familial issues.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by the infamous Silver Melinoe, who thinks N could be Kris Yoruno's and his son Gray. But if that were the case, then how come N believes Kris is dead? Silver isn't alone; his daughter the OC Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe feels N is her sibling too. However, N doesn't want to get his hopes up despite feeling a connection between them. After all, N's true family are Anthea, Concordia and Ghetsis.

Black Urania is driven by the rather intense desire to find his mother Green Urania. In addition, he is marked by a mysterious gift called Eventide, given to his ancestors by Arceus long ago. Black sees his power as a curse because of the inability to drown out Pokemon' voices that echo through the march of time. As a keeper of the balance, Black is forever condemned to the shadows like Green before him. Though it seems as if someone else could bear this accursed fate.

Meanwhile Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Their mission is to stop X from joining Furvum Imperium and sway him to the Order of the Acacia. But the duo have their work cut out for them; X and Ruby are seemingly in cahoots. But it appears Ruby might have his own agenda, seeing as how he summoned Walter Ravenna (Wally) and Jayden de Arco Nuñez to the Sevii Islands for reasons unknown.

The double agent Ruri meets an amnesiac Kris, who was found by Ruby. Even though X had a plan for Ruri, Ruby deviated from it in an attempt to reunite Kris and Silver. Now Kris and Ruri must flee the Furvum Imperium yacht before Ruri's true identity is unearthed by Ghetsis. Even so, the two females decide to rescue as many lost souls as possible (Bianca Grace included) before disembarking the yacht altogether.

Gold Kaneshiro, Soul Yoruno and Silver are burdened with a thirteen-year-old secret that has been discovered by the Obsidian Terror: they, along with X, Green, Kris and Ruby, are the perpetrators to the deadliest fire in contemporary history, the Great Fire of the Under. The fire, however, was meant to devour some rather dangerous research instead of turning into a full-blown firestorm that claimed lives. Gold sent most of the surviving records to Drayden Evans while keeping a select few close to him, such as the Book of White relic. The Obsidian Terror has somehow figured out the truth, which puts Gold between Charybdis and Scylla. Now Silver must procure the Book of White from its resting place before it falls into the wrong hands (namely Blake's). Though he has to pass the Hearthstone contest first.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity statuses so imperative to the Grand Design? Whose side is Ruby truly on? Just what is the Hearthstone? Does it have anything to do with the poem Aurelia recited?

There is more to the plot so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N: I will now address those whom reviewed and favorited _Eventide_.**

VelvetPancake: That's okay. You're here now, right? I hope you passed your exams and solved your problems. Thank you so much for the praise.

Enchanting Grace: Thank you for the favoriting! Welcome to the family!

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really have much to say these days. In any case, I think it's about time to reveal another character's MBTI - Black!**

 **Black Urania - [ENTP - "The Debater"]**

 **Extraverted Intuition (Ne):** Black has no qualms about wrecking havoc if it means he gets to escape the tedium of boredom - an affliction he continuously suffers from. He has a rather bad habit of cracking jokes and making pop culture references in order to alleviate boredom and discomfort. Black's undeniably intuitive when it comes to the big picture, connecting the dots quicker than most. Though idealistic and innovative, Black shows little to no interest in putting forth the effort to executing his ideas. Black's tendency to act first and ask questions later whenever encountering trouble has branded him as wild and reckless. His famed unpredictability stems from the fact that Black could get himself out of trouble without breaking a sweat. Black, however, is susceptible of seeing the world through rose-colored glasses; he strives to see the good and potential in everything and everyone. Though recent adversity has rendered Black cynical and jaded, he's still prone to naive idealism and episodes of optimism.

 **Introverted Thinking (Ti):** Black seldom shares what he's thinking - especially when confronted with problems. He isn't stumped by the facts of a problem for long; Black finds solutions which bypass the facts. Black studies people and Pokemon carefully in order to discern their true motives and actual behavior before arriving at a finite conclusion. In addition to examining his environment, Black reads for both leisure and expanding his horizons; he wants the world to make sense. Black is most interested in academic subjects which hone deductive reasoning and critical thinking. He doesn't have any reservations when calling out someone on incongruent behavior, discrepancies in their line of thinking or the absurdities riddled in their plans. Black perceives Eventide as a nuisance because his mind is invaded constantly by Pokemon.

 **Extraverted Feeling (Fe):** Black's ability to orient himself in a brand-new environment helps him to fit in. Though he's facetious and flirtatious, Black shows much moral concern for the world (Pokemon and people in particular). Black cares about what others think of him even though he says otherwise. Despite loathing the Obsidian Terror with every fiber of his being and wanting to avenge his mother, Blake realizes that cooperating with the Order of the Acacia would ensure his safety. Black is silver-tongued and charming enough to put others under his spell accidentally, ergo attempts to control this. He's forthcoming about his emotions when prompted or whenever he's forced to do something he doesn't agree with.

 **Introverted Sensing (Si):** Black hates concerning himself with the boring details; he has immense trouble recalling trivial information of major importance. He finds himself referencing his parents' advice and teachings when his back is against the wall. Black also holds on to some of the Urania traditions as a homage to his forefathers.

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Green, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, Soul, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black, Albina and Blake are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2,** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Origins/Pokemon Generations**_ **). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the latest chapter, "Time and Again".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ _ **eventide**_ _."_ _\- Google definition_

* * *

 **Jayden's PoV.**

I looked from Xavier to Wally. Color was steadily draining from the Hoennian Pokemon Master's face, boulders of sweat tumbling from his forehead. Had it not been for the unwavering determination in his icy blue eyes and his wakeful poise, then I would've thought Wally was afraid. Maybe it was a good thing we'd anticipated Xavier Salvador's monstrous wrath rearing its ugly head.

Xavier Salvador, on the other hand, looked as though the earth itself was swallowing him. I prayed to Arceus that Xavier wasn't envisioning himself gobbled up by a muskeg because I had the extreme misfortune of falling through one four years ago. Though I'd evidently lived to tell the tale, I wasn't in any rush to have someone or myself be claimed by the frigid, unearthly plains. I still enjoyed the countenance Xavier wore nonetheless.

I placed one hand under my jaw and regarded Wally.

"Why, X looks as though you'd pulled the rug from underneath his feet, Wally," I observed smugly. "What shall you do next, I wonder?"

A disembodied hand attached itself to my arm just then and jerked me backwards, spinning me around like a top. I clapped my eyes onto Pearl's amber orange ones, which were ablaze with such savage condemnation.

"Pearl!" Wally cried. "Whatever beef you have with Jayden, can you please drop it for now? I'd like it very much if we all just got along for a little while!"

Pearl rolled his eyes at Wally's sanguine words. Meanwhile I glowered at Pearl as I swatted at his hand. After everything I'd been through and endured, my goal was finally within reach. There was absolutely no way I'd let Pearl take away everything I had worked for!

"Let me go right this instant!" I demanded.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, Jayden," Pearl pointed out. "I'm going to spell this out for you in simple terms: you're at my mercy now!"

A devastatingly beautiful ravenette woman came into our midst, her face free of emotions. Her eyes had the same grayness that thunderclouds on a sunless, summer day had. Like Xavier Salvador and Sapphire Furukawa, Platina Arellano Berlitz emanated a deep, terrible sadness.

The ravenette studied me from head to toe, sizing me up at breakneck speed. I smirked, long-used to the inaccurate assessments people gave about me.

"So, you're Jayden de Arco Nuñez," Platina noted. "You look _exactly_ like Moneybags but I'm sure you get that a lot. Still, the resemblance is eerie."

I raised one eyebrow. Was Platina _actually_ going on about how much I looked like my own father? I had expected a more unique conversation opener for some reason. Needless to say, I was let down by my high expectations.

"Walter," Platina said.

Wally flinched at the sound of his name and goggled at Platina, hurt carved onto the planes of his features. Then he squared his shoulders.

"I miss my pet nickname," he admitted. "I actually _hate_ being called 'Walter' as a matter of fact. Then again, maybe it's better to be named rather than to be nameless."

The greenhead sighed, a frown marring his face.

"But you have it all wrong, you two!" Wally said suddenly. "Ruby wasn't the Furvum Imperium _deus_ behind Sinnoh's ruination! He's innocent in all this!"

Platina traipsed forth, intertwining a jagged ribbon of jet-black through her fingers. She contemplated the crestfallen Wally, her mouth curled into a slight frown.

"Do you have any proof of his innocence?" Platina asked Wally. "Moneybags has compiled enough evidence against Rubeus to -"

"Dia has the means to create evidence," Wally cut off Platina. "Who's to say the evidence he's compiled is false? You know, I feel responsible for these atrocities even though my sole crime is persuading Regigigas to join our cause. No matter what Dia says, Ruby's not the architect of Sinnoh's downfall!"

Ruby shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, unaffected by the series of deadly looks Pearl was hurling at him. I couldn't back up Pearl because I was too busy pondering Wally's words about my father's influence.

"You still believe I'm a saint after all this time," Ruby scoffed. "Anyway it doesn't matter if I'm guilty or innocent, Wally! Risks were taken! Mistakes were made! Now I'm willing to use whatever means necessary to save Hoenn, but -"

"That was the reason I signed up with this malevolent secret society in the first place," Wally interrupted Ruby. "But there was a time where you wouldn't condone these shortcuts - these _horrible_ shortcuts - either!"

Pearl's grip on me slackened. I immediately freed myself from his grasp, one hand clutching the strings streaming from my habit. I began fiddling with them, feeling rather out of place upon hearing Wally moralizing at his childhood friend. Unless the truths Ruby divulged to Wally were lies, Wally shouldn't try extracting any more information from him. Therefore there was but one truth here - one simple truth.

"The truth is simple," I mumbled. "The truth is that Ruby has changed for the worse. Wally can't accept this for some reason. He feels compelled to save both his country and Ruby, and will pay any price to do so. Why go to such great lengths?"

Pearl wheeled around and studied me with one eye, the other fixed on a pensive Platina. The air of melancholy Pearl gave off aged him quite a bit.

"Because that Ekans in the grass is Wally's childhood friend," Pearl answered. "They might not always agree, but they have each other's backs when push comes to shove. Anyways, Walter has a point: Ruby-Eyed Narcissus has changed so much that I - I don't even know who he is anymore. I'm glad Sapph isn't here to see this; it'll tear her apart."

Time and again I wondered if Pearl was little more than a shell of his former self. The Perla Valera I'd known my entire life was energetic, quirky, bold and charismatic. I'm not saying Pearl didn't embody these qualities any longer (he still did) but rather he embodied some new, unsettling qualities. Though the same could be said for the remnants of the Sinnoean Order of the Acacia chapter. Our hearts were no longer fashioned from flammable wood but tempered steel.

I pushed up my sleeve and took a good look at my wrist, seeing the thin ashen branches that pumped diamonds mixed in with blood through my skin. Diamonds endured much trauma and turmoil in order to be as hard as they were now. Perhaps it _was_ fitting I was Diamante de Arco Rowan's only son and heir after all.

Pearl sighed deeply, setting one hand on his forehead. Platina stopped her episode of rumination and eyed Pearl.

"You sympathize with Walter," Platina guessed. "You know exactly how it feels like to see somebody you care about lose sight of themselves. Rather than abandon them, you join their cause because you hope that one day they'll see the light and redeem themselves."

Pearl met Platina's stare as he drew his hand away from his forehead.

"I see myself in him," Pearl admitted. "At this rate, I might even forgive Walter."

I bowed my head, gritting my teeth and curling one hand into a fist. My emotions were tangled much like a ball of tangled yarn. The broken beating pattern of my own heart, coupled with my rhythmic breathing, weighed heavily on my mind, body and spirit.

"No," I disagreed. "Furvum Imperium doesn't deserve our forgiveness just yet."

I snapped my head up, seeing Ruby and Xavier skulking out of sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Wally approaching us with a pleading gesture.

"Jayden means well," Wally ventured, "even though his moodiness makes this difficult to see. Isn't Jayden usually difficult and moody?"

"Difficult and moody?" Pearl repeated skeptically. "Don't ya think that's a bit of an understatement? It's perfectly okay to admit Jayden's entitled and harsh, maybe the devil incarnate."

I uncurled my fist and gave Pearl a pointed look.

" _Como si tuvieras espacio para hablar_ ," I said bluntly. "You're not exactly an angel yourself."

I produced a golden medallion inlaid with diamonds and jade, infused with Palkia's spatial magic. I spun the Acacia Emblem around absentmindedly, wondering what the chapter was up to right this very second. Were they all alive? If so, were they well? It'd be presumptuous to assume they were safe and sound because danger hounded us all nonstop.

"How's my father by the way?" I asked Pearl conversationally. "Surely you'd left Sinnoh on better terms with him than I did."

I put the Acacia Emblem back inside my habit to examine Pearl, who was brandishing his Acacia Emblem. He seemed quite surprised by my throwaway question, which meant Father didn't catch Pearl up to speed in regards to our quarrel.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a coat hanger tucked away next to a hearth, a dark cloak with silvery-blue trimming suspended over it. I plodded over to the hearth, peeled off the habit and threw it over the hanger. Then I returned to the others, seeing an ashen Wally scrutinizing Pearl.

"Did you honestly reckon that I'd let any harm befall Jayden, Pearl?" Wally asked fearfully.

"You probably said the same thing about Sinnoh and look at what happened there," Platina muttered.

Pearl sweat-dropped at his best friend's tactlessness. Meanwhile my smirk grew bigger, pleased that the rightful Sinnoean Pokemon Champion was different from the one I'd pictured. Wally, however, looked as if Platina had thrown him down a chimney headfirst and told him to die there.

"Thank you for the reminder," Wally said dryly. "Nothing brightens my morning _more_ than waking up and remembering the unnecessary destruction I've caused over a cup of coffee! It's such a great feeling to have, don't you agree?"

Platina said nothing.

Pearl sashayed over to me right then and there, pointing at his right eye and then at mine.

"What happened to . . . you know . . . your eye?"

I grabbed the tattered fold over my eye and pulled it upward, my eyesight ameliorating tenfold. Then I chuckled, getting a kick out of Pearl's perplexion.

"Oh, my eye's fine," I promised Pearl between chuckles.

"Then why wear it, Jayden?" Pearl wondered. "You're not doing yourself any favors if you wander - ugh, am I really giving a lecture? Please tell me I'm not actually lecturing Diamond Junior, Tina!"

I scowled, affronted at yet another person comparing my father to me. Stars were dancing across my field of vision and my sense of balance felt wobbly. I lowered the silken patch, setting it over my eye as the stars burst into nothingness and my balance steadied.

"I wear the eye patch because I can," I said stiffly. "But if you truly want a reason, then the reason is this: I thought wearing an eye patch would set me apart from my old man. On second thought, I look fiercer this way."

"Gimme that!" Pearl ordered.

Pearl wrested the eye patch from my head and tore it off, the force behind the pull rebounding on me. I winced, a reptilian hiss rolling off my tongue and exiting my mouth.

"Pearl! That wasn't very nice at all!" Wally berated him. "Jayden's wincing now because of your carelessness! Don't you think you ought to show him you're sorry?"

 _I'm going to kill Pearl,_ I thought viciously, holding one hand over my exposed eye. _This stinging feeling should've subsided by now. Why hasn't it?_

I removed my trembling hand from my eye, vertigo sweeping through me while the earth shifted rapidly underneath my feet. I felt as though I was swimming upstream through the swollen azure river known as the sky aimlessly.

"How hard did you pull, Pearl?" Platina asked her best friend.

Wally rushed over to me just as I collapsed onto my knees. I raised one hand in the air, twirling it around and around dizzily before it fell to my abdomen. The mist was starting to dissipate, and burning tears tumbled down my cheeks, my eye twitching repeatedly. I was so dizzy and lightheaded.

"A lot harder than I thought," Pearl admitted. "Jayden normally takes pain medication but -"

"White willow bark would do the trick," Platina finished. "Don't you have any, Pearl?"

Pearl scratched his head.

"I think I have _some_ ," he said. "Just lemme rummage through my backpack first, okay?"

Wally stuffed one hand into his jeans and pulled out a Tylenol tablet; Pearl plopped the backpack onto the ground and unzipped it. I thanked Wally for his kindness just as Pearl began flinging his belongings in random directions. Some of his belongings were bottled water - one of which I stole, uncapped and drank from in order to wash down the bitter tablet.

"Moron!" Ruby shouted.

The four of us started as we saw Ruby come into the midst, his jacket soaked in lilac fluid. He dropped to his knees and swept a busted Potion into his palm, lilac rivulets streaming through the fleshy cracks.

"I can't sit through dinner and represent my family like this!" Ruby said irritatedly. "Now what am I supposed to do? What do I do? What should I do?"

Pearl threw a pointed look at Ruby, who happily returned it. Platina marched over to Ruby, pried the broken concoction from his hand and left the living room. Wally turned about to focus on the three of us, smiling warmly.

"You could always wash your jacket again," Wally suggested. "Are you really going to gall Pearl, Ruby? There's really no hope left for you, is there?"

Ruby laughed humorlessly though said nothing. I, however, cocked my head and nodded it toward the hanger.

"Ruby could just unhook his cloak from the hanger," I pointed out. "Maybe you should try getting the stain out. That would be far more efficient than just simply lamenting about your jacket, wouldn't you agree?"

Pearl and Wally face-palmed. Ruby, on the other hand, busted out laughing. The ravenette tilted his head skyward, redder than a Tamato Berry.

"Did that really go over your head?" Ruby wheezed.

I scowled, annoyed at Ruby's erratic change of behavior. I'd warned Ruri about her mentor's changeable nature several times yet she never seemed to believe me.

"I have no idea what you're going on about," I said truthfully. "But since you're here, am I wrong to assume dinner's ready?"

Ruby shrugged his shoulders as Platina re-entered the living room. The ravenette reached for his jacket and pulled it off in one fluid motion, exposing his bare chest. A flat black tank top unraveled itself from the jacket and concealed Ruby's chest from view.

The shrewd Hoennian grinned crookedly.

"This extremely hot butler's duty is to usher you all to the dinner table," he explained. "But let me offer you some much needed pearls of wisdom, Pearl. Even though you dislike X, you shouldn't go about turning his living room into a pigsty! I'm not going to be held accountable for such a hideously asymmetrical sight! Arceus, I can't even bear to look at it!"

Wally arched one eyebrow.

"Somehow I get the feeling you'll live," he said dismissively. "Jayden and me are going to lend Pearl and Platina a hand, Ruby. You could either watch us or help out a little! Which one is it going to be?"

"Or he could just leave," I said unhelpfully.

Platina inspected the floor, which was cluttered with miscellaneous bags, plastic tubes, Pokemon medicine, evolutionary stones, office supplies and spare change. She inched over to the strewn change, picking up each one with care. Meanwhile Pearl was placing the last of his Key Items into the appropriate pocket, muttering something about liking his sense of organization better than Sapphire's.

Wally and me exchanged looks, coming to a wordless agreement about what to do next. I staggered over to a translucent bag that carried bundles of chamomiles inside its sleeve and swept it into my arms.

Pearl, Platina, Wally, Ruby (shockingly enough) and I combed every inch of the waxed floor, trying our hardest to ignore the mouthwatering aroma wafting through the room. I had to summon every ounce of self-restraint and self-control so as to not be rendered a fool by the delightful smell of a home-cooked meal. Even so, my stomach rumbled grumpily. It wanted to mutiny.

 _You must endure this hunger, Jayden,_ I told myself. _You can do it; you must!_

Platina decided to alphabetize her best friend's belongings as a means of organization, which complicated matters. Pearl put his foot down and insisted we organize his items _his_ way. As we assisted Pearl with organizing his stuff, Platina scribbled rather furiously on a scratch sheet of paper. She immediately stopped her scribbling after I slipped the bag of chamomiles into the Medicine Pocket.

"I wrote down your inventory."

Platina walked over to Pearl and handed him the sheet of paper. Pearl snatched it from her awaiting hands and folded it in half, sliding it inside his jacket.

"I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am," Pearl said thankfully. "I'll make sure not to lose this list, Tina."

Xavier Salvador strode into the living room just then, his eyes ranging over us all.

"I have fantastic news," Xavier said. "Dinner, in short, is ready."

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 15: Time and Again_

* * *

 **Aurelia's PoV.**

Black released my wrist once he figured we'd put enough distance between the four people we left behind and us. I raised an eyebrow in response albeit said nothing. I was too busy thinking about my sister and the Obsidian Terror to comment on trivial matters occurring right now.

"Is there something on your mind, Lia?" Black said worriedly. "You've been awfully quiet since we left White and the others."

I unburied myself from my thoughts and stared at the brunette. I couldn't force my mouth to utter the words lodged in my throat. Instead, I swallowed them and smiled.

"You know me," I said in an upbeat tone, "always lost in the intricate maze of my own thoughts! I'm thinking about the soirée. I'm going to be out of place because I'm a first-timer, Black."

Black looked heavenward at the high ceiling, iced with hemispherical lamps glowing mustard yellow.

"That's right, huh?" Black mused. "This _is_ your first time going to the soirée. Wait a second!" He unlocked his eyes from the ceiling and fixed them on me. "Why are you attending the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ anyway? You're not a fan of large crowds or gigantic parties, Lia. In fact, you avoid these things altogether."

Black studied me as if I were a rare jewel he'd found on a hike through Mount Mortar, examining it for any imperfections or impurities that would classify it as a fake. Right now I definitely qualified as fake.

My smile faltered.

"Y-You're right," I said shakily. "You want to know my reason? I'm going this year because Al and White are going."

Black arched one eyebrow, unconvinced. His eyelashes fluttered like feather dusters and sent me into a hypnotic daze.

"Well, I'm not convinced," Black admitted. "You're like the world's worst liar. I don't know why you're lying, but I'm guessing it's because you know something. That's it, isn't it?"

I drifted over to him, as mesmerized as a hypnotized Ekans rising out of a snake charmer's basket. The timbre of his voice was almost inescapably compelling. Even so, I retained some degree of self-control - enough to snap me out of the trance.

"You're doing it again, Black," I pointed out.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked hypnotically.

"Turning on the charm."

Black's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to turn on the charm," he said apologetically. "It just sort of - er, you know what? I'm so sorry, Lia! Please forgive me!"

I grinned at my childhood friend, who bowed respectfully. He returned to his original position right when Tesla marched up to me, six Poke Balls wedged between his teeth. I leaned over and extracted them from Tesla's mouth the same way a dentist would extract a decaying tooth.

Black extended one palm, wiggling his fingers.

"I could hold onto your Pokemon if you like," he offered. "You know as well as I do that you can't just carry them around; you'll lose them in the dead of night."

I wasn't the most organized person in existence, but I believed myself to be more orderly than Dad and Black. Their sense of disorganization made me reluctant to entrust them with anything valuable; they'd lose it in a heartbeat.

"They're safer with me," I assured Black. "In any case, we should start heading over to the _Kinjō Gyoen_ , don't you think?"

I turned around and strolled across the kitchen, stepping over the threshold and onto the patio. The remnants of twilight were virtually concealed by dark curtains - dark curtains ornamented by clear, glowing rhinestones. I drew closer to the blackish-gray mass below, bloated lights bobbing next to the silhouettes walking through the mass.

"They're carrying lanterns," Black observed. "The lanterns have an old-school look. Just look at them, Lia!"

I was barely able to make out the bouncing, fuzzy orbs of light with the naked eye. Black, on the other hand, had night vision bestowed upon him as a result of being born into the Urania bloodline. Now I found myself wishing that I had brought my night vision binoculars before remembering there existed another means to light our way forward.

I recalled Tesla into his Poke Ball as I hurled another one at the vast lawn.

"Use Flash, Curie!" I said serenely.

Curie the Ampharos materialized into existence, shining rather luminously in the night. Her Poke Ball flew into my palm moments before she launched herself onto the grass and swished her tail. I hopped over the edge of the patio and landed on top of the lawn too.

The grass rustled noisily behind me, which caused me to flinch. My heart pounded as if there was no tomorrow; goosebumps sprouted all over my arms; my throat constricted; the ground felt rather unstable and unbalanced a I sank to the lawn, my mind reeling with explosive, violent images: quaking ground; great balls of fire streaking through the ashen sky; fountains of scarlet and saffron spewing from a high mountain; the centuries-old miasma of rotten eggs lingering in a scorching wasteland.

"Lia!" Black cried. "Lia! Are you alright?"

I clutched my forehead, attempting to banish the cataclysmic Pokemon Battle from mind. The last thing I needed was to be treated rather delicately. I brought my head upward, my hand set over my forehead. The images were flickering through my mind, locked in a never-ending loop. An invisible hand spitted out threads that wrapped themselves around my arms.

Curie nudged me just then - an affectionate gesture which I drew strength from while I broke out of my threaded prison.

"Are you alright?" Black repeated.

I sprang to my feet, one hand still placed over my throbbing forehead. I wasn't anywhere _near_ the definition of "alright", though Black didn't need to worry himself sick over me, much less pity me.

I smiled, hoping it didn't come off as a grimace.

"I'll definitely be alright," I said confidently. "I've been having splitting headaches lately, that's all. I usually drink chamomile tea to keep the headaches at bay, but I forgot to drink a cup earlier so hat's why I'm like this."

I withdrew my hand and set it next to my waist. Meanwhile the mysterious poem tugged at the corner of my mind, begging me to conduct a better analysis on it this time around. If I had the means to decipher the poem, then I'd be one step closer to finding out what Silver was up to. The redhead had outsmarted me and Zelda this morning by handing over an MP3 Player instead of an audio recorder stick - a move I should've foreseen and anticipated in hindsight.

Black scrutinized Curie, as though to draw out her secrets and place them out in the open for all to see. I hung my head, certain the trust between Black and myself was on the verge of being shattered. Now I started to wonder if I could handle Black resenting me for the rest of our days.

"I'm going to tell you something," I began. "I swear on my immortal soul that it's the truth, Black. I - Black! What's wrong?"

Black started, one hand positioned over his forearm. Curie and I approached the brunette, who was rolling his sleeve up clumsily. Black's _magatama_ birthmark started to emerge, looking exactly like the mark branded on the Obsidian Terror's forehead.

What did Dad refer to the birthmark as? _Ībuntaido no Tengoku no Burando_ , the Heavenly Brand of Eventide. If Black and the Obsidian Terror had been tattooed with the _magatama_ mark since birth, then it would stand to reason that Green too bore the _Ībuntaido no Tengoku no Burando_. But Black's next words broke me out of my musing episode.

"This feeling again," Black mumbled. "I have this feeling whenever the Obsidian Terror's in the midst, Lia. I know where he is so - is that what you were trying so desperately to hide? Did you know the Obsidian Terror was here the entire time? Did you or not? _Well_?"

Black jerked his head up, his eyes smoldering ferociously. I took several steps backwards, aware of the seeds of forbidding vengeance implanted in Black's heart. I must make Black see reason before his revenge went into full bloom.

"I knew he was here the entire time," I confessed.

Black drew his lips inside his mouth, the ferocious flames in his eyes intensifying. I stared down my childhood friend even as he threw a death stare at me. Curie inched her way behind me tentatively; I knew she sensed the growing tension between Black and myself.

"Don't try to intimidate me," I warned Black. "I'm really not the one."

"Don't you dare try to control me again," Black warned me, "or you'll regret it. What makes you think you have the right to control my destiny? Huh?"

I had no desire to turn our disagreement into a full-blown argument. There _had_ to be a way to resolve this reasonably and peacefully; resorting to violent measures was out of the question.

"I wasn't trying to control your destiny," I said calmly. "I don't have any desire to dictate your actions, filter your thoughts or monitor your feelings. I didn't want you to take matters into your own hands, thereby endangering yourself! I _hated_ keeping you in the dark. But my decision was made in the name of your safety."

Black pulled his hand from his forearm, jutting his chin outwards.

"Well, that's not your decision to make!" Black said angrily. "You're not saving me from anything if that's what you're thinking! I'll find the Obsidian Terror no matter what, even if it means I have to chase him to the ends of the earth!"

"Is that all that really matters to you?" I questioned him. "Avenging your mother regardless of the circumstances? I don't understand how you could live your life ruled by obsession, Black."

"Stop trying to understand, then!" Black spat, "because the Black Urania you knew is gone. Do yourself a favor and turn your back on me; I'm a lost cause now."

 _Oh, for Arceus's sake_! I thought. _I'm not as good at solacing people as Artemis, though I must try to get through to Black._

"I know what you're trying to do," I said knowingly. "You're not alone, Black; you're just lost. You've been separated from Green for an inordinate amount of time and you don't know what to do. Do you know what you should do? Come out of the shadows and into the light."

Black lifted one eyebrow and snorted derisively, his hand leaping to the brim of his cap.

"That's easy for you to say," he said coldly. "You're a descendant of _daimyo_ , Lia. You're used to the light by now. As for me, well, I'm a keeper of the balance in Arceus's service. In exchange for my loyalty, my life would be spent alone in the shadows like my forefathers' lives were. I'd never belong to the light, you know?"

I flung Curie's Poke Ball at Black out of frustration, the empty capsule smacking his shoulder blade before falling to the grass. The ferocious blaze in his eyes had been extinguished and his demonic countenance removed.

"What was that for?" Black cried.

"That's for believing things are set in stone!" I said sharply. "Didn't you say to me there are as many destinies as there are possibilities? If that's true, then this destiny you've chosen has invited nothing but sorrow into your life."

I went over to the Poke Ball resting in the grass and swept it into my palm.

"You already know what awaits you at the end of your current destiny," I continued. "So choose a better one. Maybe I should practice what I'm preaching. Here you go."

I dropped all the Poke Balls into Black's palm, my trademark serene smile gracing my lips again. A meaningful silence was exchanged between us, broken by a surprised Black.

"I'm not sure if I could abandon my destiny," Black said surprisedly. "You said you knew that _boy_ was here, right? Did he hurt you?"

My stomach churned as I reimagined the scene where Blake had swept me into his arms. To be honest, I was more worried about Albina, White, my parents and Black than me personally.

"I saw him with my own eyes," I managed, "but he didn't hurt me physically. Still, he's capable of hurting anyone, Black. I now know that as well as you do, which is why I'm asking you to be my ally."

Black was much more than surprised; he was speechless. He didn't even flinch when I extended my hand out to him. Black stood there dumbly, his eyes glued to my face. Another long, meaningful silence erupted between us.

"Why me?" Black said finally. "Didn't you say I'm a loose cannon?"

"I'm making an exception for loose cannons this one time. So does this mean you'll ally yourself with me, then?"

Black took his hand off the brim of his cap and placed it over the Poke Balls. One by one, Black plucked them from his palm and threw them into his tuxedo breast pocket.

"Then where does this loose cannon sign up?" Black said hopefully. "Don't you have a registry? What about a handshake to seal the deal? Oh, I know! How about this?"

Black seized my hand before hooking one pinkie around mine unexpectedly. He drew his face closer to our hooked pinkies, his eyelids shut.

" _Yubikiri_ _genman_ , _uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu_ ," Black pledged.

I closed my eyes, clearing my mind in order to concentrate on what was happening right now.

" _Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu_ ," I pledged.

I opened my eyes and unhooked my pinkie from Black's, grinning in spite of myself. Black followed suit though appeared rather curious.

"Don't you have a grand speech?" Black wondered. "You know, to commemorate the occasion?"

I sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. Was he really mistaking me for Dad? Even so, I was still my father's daughter. I will _always_ be Gold Kaneshiro's daughter first and foremost, Aurelia Kaneshiro second.

"I have a few words," I admitted. "Our goals are to protect those here and to take back what's rightfully ours. We must press ahead, fully convinced that everything we do aligns with our convictions. I don't want either of us to bear a heavy conscience. So how about giving me a dance like you promised, Black? Please?"

Black bowed respectfully.

"Anything milady asks of me, I shall happily oblige," he said humbly.

"Lia," I corrected him, "and I don't want you to oblige to everything I ask of you."

Black brought himself to his original stance, wearing his devil-may-care smile again. He started to push down his sleeve, the birthmark becoming invisible once again.

"Upright as usual," he noted. "At least you made me see reason. In any case, we really should head to the soirée now, don't you think?"

The brunette linked his fingers through mine and yanked my hand, steering me towards the _Kinjō Gyoen_ hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Why are you being so restless and hasty all of a sudden? Surely you're not _that_ impatient to dance with me, Black! I know you're not. Tell me what's going through your mind while you loosen your hold."

Black ceased his yanking episode while Curie galumphed in front of us.

"I said you made me see reason," Black said mysteriously. "I'm going to be doing right by someone tonight before we dance. You have my word on that and my word about honoring the alliance."

 _I hope so_ , I thought worriedly. _I know we pinkie swore and all, but I'd lied to Black moments before. So why did he make that pledge? Maybe I'm overthinking this. Yeah, that's got to be it!_

"Very well," I said. "Count me in."

 **Gold's PoV.**

After I had clad my tuxedo, I headed over to the fairgrounds outside the _Kinjō Gyoen_ enclosure. The fair was hands down my favorite thing about the soirée; I had devoted so much time and energy into brainstorming new ideas and concepts for the fair. Seeing those ideas and concepts actualized and implemented right in front of my very eyes _usually_ brought me ecstasy.

Keyword: _ecstasy_.

I puttered through the clamoring stream of humans and Pokemon, glimpsing the rows of tents lining the gates and enclosure. Signs were either atop the tents or perpendicular to them. Each tent was uniquely designed so that the guests wouldn't confuse them with another tent. Every now and then there were mix-ups.

A giggling throng of female townspeople pushed past me to enter an ornate lemon yellow tent that sold jewelry. One of them - a blonde - spotted me, hung the paper lantern over her wrist and curtsied. When she finished her curtsying, I winked at her. She nodded in acknowledgment before tearing her eyes off me and running to join her friends.

The girl's acknowledgment, however brief, reminded me that I was still the Johtonese Pokemon Champion. I couldn't show worry outwardly; my people would pick up on it and speculate. Speculation engendered rumors, which fomented gossip that metamorphosed into news found in the tabloids. Nevertheless, I _loved_ reading the tabloids' derivative stories about me.

I looked away from the tent and kept puttering onwards, drinking in the sight of the quaint architecture, the distinctive tents, and the shuffling stream of sentient beings holding bobbing paper lanterns aglow under the moonlight. Albina was somewhere inside the courtyard; was she in the stream of sentient beings or inside a tent?

I scanned the courtyard and glimpsed a pair of coffee brown _odango_ braids near a sea green tent adorned in fairy lights. I surged over to the tent forthwith, hoping those _odango_ braids belonged to my precious Albina. Albina Kaneshiro, my princess, my baby girl, my sweetie, my _odango_ - _atama_ , et cetera, et cetera.

I drew closer to the brunette I'd spotted from afar, getting a better look at her. Her long coffee brown hair was deliberately tied into _odango_ braids that cascaded down her back; her figure was tucked into a ruffled ivory dress; her eyes were distinctively crystal blue.

"Al," I said delightedly. "Just hold on, my little _odango-atama_! Your _otousan_ will save you from the forces of evil!"

A brunette teenage male wandered over to Albina, dressed in a suit of obsidian. Had it not been for the carmine visor atop the crown of his head, Blake would have been unrecognizable.

Anyways, I was so focused on Albina that I didn't take note of the neon green sign until I walked straight into it. I swayed back and forth dizzily before I collapsed to the ground. My teeth gnashed against each other, a dull achiness surging through my skull. I closed my eyes, expecting guffaws at my misfortune. What if Albina saw me like this? She definitely wouldn't be alone in her humiliation. Though maybe I belonged on the ground; I had brought enough shame to my family already.

I attempted to open my eyes but to no avail. It was as if somebody had applied drops of glue in my eyeballs and glued them to my eyelids. I shuddered at the mental image; I gulped as a trickling feeling went down my spine; I hugged myself with one arm, my heart threatening to leave my chest. Why did I feel so detached from my body? I needed to touch something, feel something - _anything_!

There was a shuffling of footsteps which stopped in front of me. I couldn't open my eyes to find out who it was; I wasn't sure if I wanted to either. A hand placed itself on my cheek and caressed it lovingly. I inhaled and exhaled, taking comfort in its touch. Soul Yoruno's queenly touch just banished the crippling numbness and detachment I had felt.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Soul said with undisguised relief. "Did you really bump into the Angelic Breeze Creamery sign?"

"Did you just say I bumped into the Angelic Breeze Creamery sign?" I asked Soul.

Why did I feel such a strong sense of foreboding about knocking over a simple sign?

"Uh-huh," Soul responded. "Why are your eyes closed? Are you -?"

" _The_ Angelic Breeze Creamery sign?" I interrupted my girlfriend.

"What other sign is there?" Soul said impatiently. "Now could you please open your eyes?"

I sighed.

"I can't open them," I informed Soul. "Don't worry about me, my queen."

Soul stopped caressing my cheek.

"I'll always worry about you," she assured me. "Besides, it's not that you can't open your eyes; you _won't_ open your eyes."

I unwrapped my arm from my torso.

"You're right," I admitted. "I won't open my eyes. Just hear me out, Soul. What if Blake goes back on his word? _I'm_ the reason Al and Red were targeted by him in the first place! If we'd come clean when we had the chance, then maybe none of this would've happened, Soul! My cowardice and need to be liked has led us down this path of no return.

"I'm scared, Soul," I went on. "I'm scared that I'll no longer be a part of ' _always and forever - until forevermore and evermore ends_!' If I as so much as open my own eyes, then the reality of our situation will sink in. I feel as though I'm drowning, Soul. I can't breathe because I'm drowning. How do I come up for air? It's like I don't even know how to swim anymore! It's so hard for me to breathe that it hurts!"

Soul slipped her hand through mine just then and squeezed it reassuringly. My mind painted a picture of Soul's clear-cut brown orbs glistening with tears, her countenance helpless. I wasn't going to martyr myself over being the cause of Soul's tears nor did I feel inclined to pity myself either.

"How could you act so calmly?" I said in a small voice.

Soul drew her other hand away from my face.

"Do you really think I'm calm, Gold?" she said in a higher voice than usual. "What good would it do me if I freaked out about abstract future possibilities? I'm trying my hardest not to imagine the worst - especially since the worst hasn't happened yet. The Gold I know . . .the man I love . . . he taught me that there's a rainbow around every corner. Look, I know it feels as though you're drowning right now but I can end that. I'll jump right in and pull you out of the water myself! Don't shoulder all this burden, my king. Let your queen share your burden with you."

 _I thought for sure she'd blame me for all this_ , I thought disbelievingly. _But Soul doesn't care about the Order of the Acacia right now - only me. I'm usually her pillar of support in dark, difficult times like these but now she's mine. I'm not going to lie to myself and say it's not a nice change. Alright then, Gold! Time to open your eyes and face reality!_

"By being my pillar of support?" I said quietly. "Thank you by the way. Thank you for reminding me that I'm not alone in all this. As much as I'd _love_ to right this wrong by myself, I won't turn into a pessimist if I have my family at my side. You and me, Soul . . . us . . . we'll break through the tempestuous surface and swim ashore together. That's weird; I don't feel afraid any longer!"

"Maybe you should open your eyes," Soul suggested.

I focused on the pitch-black darkness that stretched endlessly before me. Memories of Soul, my daughters, parents and Pokemon reeled through my mind much like film reeled through a wheel. These memories were charged with newly-revived emotions stemming from happier times and places. Each and every emotion I ever felt pulsated in my mind as a result.

Contrary to what Platina claimed, I believed emotions enriched our lives with meaning and transcended the boundaries of rational thought. Yes, the heart was a fickle vessel that defied logic on a day-to-day basis. Yet emotions were why we were human and Pokemon were Pokemon. That was my opinion on the matter though.

I fluttered my eyelids, squeezing Soul's hand for reassurance. The shock of Blake figuring out my darkest secret and masterfully exploiting it as emotional blackmail had sent me into a downward spiral. I thanked my lucky stars again that Soul was there to help me out of yet another jam.

"I love you, Soul," I said lovingly. "I loved you before I even knew what love was."

I was coming close to broaching the matrimony subject for the gazillionth time in a row. However, I already knew Soul would turn down my proposal as well as the reasoning behind her choice. Kris and Soul's parents had divorced before they could both walk and talk, which had colored Soul's perception of marriage heavily. I respected and understood Soul's choice though it still hurt.

"You're not just pretty," I continued. "Your soul makes you more than that; it makes you breathtakingly beautiful. If I opened my eyes right this second, would you hold it against me if I said that I wanted to see your eyes?"

"I wouldn't," Soul disagreed. "You're making me blush, Gold. Despite how infuriating you could get, I love you still. Please open your eyes; I want to see those golden pools of yours again."

I forced myself to open my eyes, milky cobwebs cloaking my eyesight. I rubbed my eyes thoroughly with one fist, the cobwebs falling apart to give way to a breathtakingly beautiful brunette woman gazing at me adoringly. Soul's dress looked as though it had been spun from molten gold, and it hugged her curvaceous figure. Her hair was nothing more than coffee brown tendrils intertwined into a soft, fluffy mass.

Soul jerked me to my feet, her eyes shining with adoration. The brunette embraced me before I could do anything. I stared at Soul dumbly before snaking my arms around her golden figure, a sense of security welling up inside me.

"What exactly did you do to my sign, Gold?" an all-too familiar voice drifted from behind Soul.

A pinkhead young man appeared, waving a quartz medallion in a brass setting at me. He motioned at the knocked-over sign beside him, the knotted fairy lights coated in neon green paint. I showed the pinkhead my Acacia Emblem while averting my eyes at the dreadful sight.

"The poor sign just happened to be there while I was daydreaming. So I accidentally ran it over. May you rest in peace, Angelic Breeze Creamery sign! I'm so sorry for your loss, Brass. Soul, Soul, Soul! Look who's finally returned home from the battlefield!"

Soul's head snapped up, recognition flitting across her face. She extricated herself from my embrace, producing both a Bluetooth and Pokegear. Soul attached the Bluetooth to her ear and slipped on the Pokegear. Then she pulled out her Acacia Emblem - a white gold medallion with a rainbow glow.

We stashed away the Acacia Emblems almost instantly.

"Your mom would be so happy once she hears you're back, Brass," Soul said happily. "She pulled herself together after -"

"Don't sugar-coat," I advised Soul. "You know as well as I do that she still cries and cries and cries about her beloved son. By the way, what's the story behind your hair, Brass?"

Brass was picking up the sign when amethyst streaks emerged through his shock of cotton candy pink. He smiled faintly as he guided one hand to his hair and ruffled it.

"I-I decided to streak it," Brass said sheepishly. "Since my mission overseas has come to a close, Danaë asked me to use this lot at the last minute, so here I am with two of her little helpers. They're in there by the way."

Brass pointed at the large sea green tent draped in luminous fairy lights. I plummeted to the ground in a dramatic fashion, hearing Soul call out my name worriedly.

"I'm okay, Soul," I assured her. "See?"

I sprang to my feet just as Soul inched closer to me, shooting her hands at the base of my neck.

"Soul!" I cried. "There's a time and place for everything, but not now!"

My queen stifled a laugh.

"Your tie's crooked," was all she said. "No worries; I'm sure I'll be able to fix it in no time at all!"

Soul's hands immediately went to work on readjusting my tie. I drummed my fingers against my slacks, wondering if one of Santa Brass's Little Helpers or Brass himself had served soft-serve ice cream to the Obsidian Terror and Albina.

"Albina came in the tent earlier with the Obsidian Terror," Brass said as though reading my mind. "Your daughter ordered chocolate chip while Red's bane ordered chocolate chip cookie dough. They're acting as if they're dating or something."

Soult turned around to face Brass so fast that she tugged my tie tightly - tightly enough to the point where I found myself gagging reflexively, burning tears falling down my cheeks. My eyesight was becoming quite blurry.

"S-Soul," I stuttered. "I . . . can't . . . breathe!"

Soul let go of my tie, apologizing profusely for the inconvenience. I was too busy steadying my breathing pattern to respond - breathing was truly a luxury we took for granted. I wiped the hot tears from my stinging eyes, the blurriness gradually dissipating into whirlwinds of colors.

"I took your breath away in the worst way possible," Soul said apologetically. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Gold. What could possibly make you think that the Obsidian Terror likes Al, Brass? Al I might believe. But the Obsidian Terror liking Al? That's a little bit far-fetched if you ask me."

"There's some things in this world that should never be mentioned!" I agreed vehemently. "Are you trying to rewrite _Romeo and Juliet_ , Brass? Don't be making my Al Juliet, you got that? There's no way her only love would spring from her only hate!"

Brass face-palmed.

"If you don't believe me, fine," he sighed. "I thought I should let you know regardless. But judging by the way Gold's acting, it's safe to bet he thinks what I'm saying could be true."

I glowered at a shrugging Brass.

"Don't test me," I cautioned. "We haven't contacted your mother yet although I'm sure you knew that already, didn't you? As much as I want to believe you're lying, Brass, I know you're not. Why should I condemn you for confirming my suspicions?"

Soul turned around and looked at me pointedly, her eyebrows raised. I decided it was high time I steered this conversation out of uncharted waters.

"Did you see which way Al went by any chance?" I asked Brass hopefully.

Brass examined the passerby carefully before shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

I dug my hand in my tuxedo breast pocket and fished out a wad of Poke Dollar bills. Then I shuffled the bills noisily, which caught Brass's undivided attention. I grinned from ear-to-ear upon glimpsing his dilated eyes.

"You know what they say, Brass: money talks!" I exclaimed. "It's so obvious that I'm speaking a language you're fluent in. Since that's the case, how about we cut to the chase? I'll give you seventy thousand Poke Dollars for information!"

Brass snorted derisively.

"I'm raising the price to ninety thousand Poke Dollars," he said. "The information you seek is rather invaluable, Gold. I'm not sure you could put a price on it to be honest."

"Al's priceless too, you know," I retorted.

Soul wandered over to Brass, flashing a diplomatic smile at the pinkhead.

"How about this?" Soul said diplomatically. "Gold will fork over your ninety thousand Poke Dollars as requested. He might not act like it, but his first instinct is to defend his family. So why should Albina Kaneshiro be exempt from this, Brass? She's his daughter - _my_ daughter!"

Brass was scratching his chin while tilting his head to the right. He scrutinized us very carefully.

"And what about you, Soul?" Brass asked. "What will you fork over?"

Soul crossed her hands over her bosom, contemplating the informational broker.

"All I can offer you is my gratitude. Compared to receiving a lot of cold-hard cash and sweets, receiving gratitude doesn't seem rewarding at all. But by taking the money and telling us what you know, you're protecting the people and Pokemon - innocent people and Pokemon! I know committing this act of service may seem small in your eyes, but doing these sort of things is why the Order of the Acacia exists. Besides, we need hope in times like these, for what good would come from keeping hope all to ourselves? Help us scatter the seeds of hope, Brass, so that others may find hope too.

"I'll offer my humblest thanks in exchange for your information and hopefulness, Brass," Soul summed up. "You can't put a price tag on hope; all you can do is have everybody believe hope shall blossom from the seeds you gave them. I feel that's reward enough. Anyway, how about it, Brass? Do you accept my offer?"

Brass's eyes darted from Soul to me rather slowly. Then to Soul and me again. He glanced at us one last time before breaking the night air with a sigh.

"Yes," he accepted. "You know, Red's daughter could learn a thing or two from you about diplomacy, Soul. Talking about Order business out in the open isn't a good idea; you never know who might be listening. So let's move this conversation into the tent. But first things first, Gold - the money."

I stopped brandishing the wad of Poke Dollars and relinquished it to Brass. Brass slipped the money into his pocket and walked over to the tent, Soul and me not too far behind him. But it seemed that with every step I took, the sense of foreboding loomed higher and higher over me. Hopefully this was another case of my imagination playing tricks on me.

Hopefully.

 **Platina's PoV.**

I couldn't afford to become complacent just yet. After all, Walter had disclosed some rather unprecedented news that _definitely_ triggered a reaction from Xavier. It was unfortunate that Jayden de Arco Nuñez had interposed himself between Walter and Xavier, ergo shielding the latter from being read by Pearl or myself. Even so, we knew Xavier's Kalosian friends were in the king's clutches. No doubt Xavier sought to free them with his own power.

Rubeus ushered us all through the hallway and into the dining room. The somewhat low stony ceiling hadn't stopped Xavier from lining the cragged dining room walls with wooden cabinets, shelves and countertops. Antiques were delicately positioned on the shelves and countertops, functioning as decor. A large table was pushed against one of the walls, covered in a thick teal tablecloth. In the center of the table was a translucent bottle green vase flooded with poppies, surrounded by silverware, napkins the same color as the tablecloth, and crystalline glasses.

Xavier sat in the nearest chair and straddled it, his glaucous blue eyes settling on Rubeus.

"Seat Jayden and Walter over there," Xavier requested, motioning at the left side of the table. "Platinum and Pearl shall sit on the opposite side, Ruby. Would you do the honors of showing them to their seats?"

Rubeus nodded.

"As you wish, our most honored guest," he said. "Wally, Jayden, follow me to your seats. And do be quick about it, please."

Rubeus wheeled around and ambled over to the table, Walter following rather close behind him. Jayden, however, stayed where he was, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And why should I be quick about it?" Jayden demanded. "I'm in no rush to sit down, especially since I'm admiring the dining antiquity! The antiquity is decor, right? Decor is a lot like artwork once you think about it: they both brighten up an environment aesthetically."

Walter pulled out his chair, plopped onto the cushion and scooted forwards before feasting his eyes on Jayden.

"Why are you just standing there?" Walter asked Jayden. "You're not doing our waiter any favors by standing around like that, Jayden. You're making his job a whole lot harder actually. Make it easier for our waiter by letting him do his duties, all right?"

Rubeus glowered at Walter.

"I'm not a waiter, Wally," he grumbled. "I'm a butler!"

Walter smiled faintly at Rubeus's proclamation though his eyes were still fixed on a motionless Jayden.

"A butler is dutiful, attentive and responsible," Jayden said suddenly. "You exhibit none of those traits, Ruby. So you'll fail epically as a butler."

Pearl swept past me impatiently and went over to a smirking Jayden. Meanwhile Rubeus sank to the floor halfway between Walter and the rest of us. I puttered towards my best friend and the Jade Wyvern, hearing Pearl tell off Jayden once I was within earshot.

"- tactless," Pearl was scolding Jayden. "Didn't Moneybags hire a tutor to teach you etiquette, decorum and manners? We must always act befitting of our station, Jayden, because our actions reflect on our family names."

I felt as if I had walked into an alternate universe. I was nothing more than a stranger in this universe, knowing the faces of everyone here though they didn't know mine. Pearl, on the other hand, knew everyone and vice versa. He didn't have to pretend he belonged to the upper class either.

Something tugged at my heartstrings fiercely, sending ripples of pain through my heart. I swallowed the saliva that crept up my throat and forced it all the way down to my sinking stomach. My head felt as if it were about to burst and unleash torrents of water from my eyes. I positioned one hand between my breasts, my heart becoming denser and denser.

 _Snap out of it_ , I thought firmly.

I broke through the whirlpool of confusion just then and began to study Pearl and Jayden. One of the most important things Pearl had ever taught me to do was read people. I may not be as proficient at it as my best friend although I was sure I hadn't misread Pearl and Jayden's relationship. I was also sure that this disagreement they were having had happened several times before.

"I'm well aware of the burden I carry," Jayden said stiffly. "Why are you caring about the Valeras' social status all of a sudden, Pearl? You've shown me time and again you've no interest in social climbing. It looks as though I'm wrong."

"You had it right the first time," Pearl disagreed. "I've no interest in social climbing. I know I love extravagant things and fun, but I'll choose authenticity over extravagance any time, any place! Now with that being said, don't go trying and changing the subject on me again."

"Well, I'm sick and tired of arguing about the same thing over and over again," Jayden said between grounded teeth. "Father used to treat me as though I were a child, and I won't tolerate the same kind of treatment from you."

Pearl threw his head back and roared with laughter, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Jayden turned around and regarded me nonchalantly. Though I wanted no part in the dispute, I believed it had gone on for long enough.

"Maybe this argument should come to an end," I suggested. "Nothing, and I repeat _nothing_ , ruins a dinner more than a foul mood, you two. Just agree to disagree already."

Jayden peeled his eyes off me, uncrossed his arms and walked to a sulking Rubeus. Pearl - amid barks of laughter - managed to make eye contact with me, his face Cheri Berry red.

"Jayden just said something absolutely hysterical," Pearl croaked. "Did you say we should agree to disagree, Tina? Well, isn't that easy for you to say."

I sighed.

"I know. But don't you think Dia should be having this argument with him, Pearl? Jayden's his son after all and _his_ responsibility."

Pearl stopped laughing immediately. An air of melancholy began to surround the blonde, the redness in his face draining steadily. His eyes were filled with solemnness.

"Dia's his father in name only," Pearl said solemnly. "I wanted to be like a brother to Jayden, but I ended up fathering him more than Moneybags did."

Pearl opened his mouth to say more but shut it. It was as if he decided that whatever weighed on his mind was better left unspoken. I knew right then and there Pearl almost disclosed his emotions. My trained eye could discern the still waters running deep beneath that exterior of his. Though I knew getting my best friend to open up would be a futile effort. In any case, I got the overall message.

"I'm sure that must've been difficult, bringing up Jayden," I said.

Pearl shook his head.

"Bringing up Jayden wasn't difficult at all."

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Jayden sitting next to Walter, who smiled warmly at the ravenette. The teenager stared at the greenhead for a second before drawing himself to his full height and moving his chair closer to the table.

Rubeus turned around and started plodding over to us, his long hair bobbing behind his neck. I approached Rubeus confidently, studying the latter's visage: the ruby coloring in his eyes showed a hint of Rubeus's unbridled phlegm, and his countenance was self-possessed.

"Do your best to keep up," Rubeus advised. "What in Arceus's name is Pearl doing standing around like that? I reckon this is some kind of childish payback he - ah, now here he comes!"

Shuffling footsteps resounded around the dining room as Pearl power-walked over to us. Meanwhile I balled my hand into a fist, deliberating whether to punch Rubeus for Pearl's sake.

"I know that look," Rubeus noticed. "Don't you know that all great battles are won without fighting, Platina? The last time I checked, punching somebody counts as fighting. Doesn't Red say that violence isn't the answer to anything?"

I glowered at Rubeus, undeceived by his idiotic deflection episode. If you asked me, Rubeus's unpredictability made him a force to be reckoned with. There was a time where I had such a love-hate relationship with his changeable nature. Now I despised it, and he knew this all too well.

Rubeus led me to my seat graciously, drawing back the chair so that I could sit in it. I thanked Rubeus for his kindness as I sat down and scooted my chair towards the table.

 _On second thought, I won't punch Rubeus_ , I thought. _I don't see X in the dining room. I wonder where he might be._

I roved my eyes around the dining room for the Kalosian Pokemon Champion, who was nowhere in sight. Meanwhile Pearl galumphed past us, pulled out his chair and sat down unceremoniously. Rubeus shot Pearl a dirty look as he wheeled around and stomped out of the dining room, muttering something about changing his clothes.

Walter, Jayden, Pearl and me exchanged glances with each other, unsure of what to say.

I stared at the glass in front of me, feeling as if I had been rescued from arctic waters half-frozen. Congealed particles of ice flowed through my bloodstream, thus causing me to shiver. I was half-frozen with anxiety, gripping the table to support myself. My confidence abandoned me entirely, reducing me to little more than an ice sculpture - how completely and utterly ironic Rubeus had nicknamed me "Ice Queen".

"Don't worry," Pearl assured me. "The glasses are filled with drinkable water, Tina. You could really use some right now."

I drew one hand from the table, reached for the glass and drank deep from it, the partially submerged ice cubes clinking against the glassy surface. Water had never tasted so fresher, purer, colder and crispier going down my throat. It quenched my thirst and calmed my nerves simultaneously. I set down the glass afterward, my throat hurting from the rather large amount of cold, clean water I drank. I didn't feel half-frozen anymore, thank Arceus!

 _THUD!_

I started at the thudding sound and ripped my other hand from the table just as an aromatic smell pervaded through the air, Pearl sniffing it noisily beside me. The sound of slowly turning wheels reverberated into the dining room, growing louder and louder. Xavier Salvador appeared moments later, schlepping a tan dining cart across the floor and over to the dining table. Walter sprang to his feet in order to help out, but Xavier raised one eyebrow.

"I appreciate the gesture," Xavier said, "but you're my guest, Wally. I can't fail in my duties as host. Now where did Ruby run off to? Did he decide to change his clothing to something more fitting?"

The dining cart came to a halt several feet before the table. Xavier began meandering around the cart, inspecting the stainless steel domes on the cart's shelves.

"Something like that," I answered. "Are you positive you'd be able to carry all that yourself, X? Wouldn't it be, I don't know, more _efficient_ to have us help unloading all that?"

Xavier dived behind the cart and extracted a stainless steel collapsible tray, setting it upright.

"Helping me unload all this would be far more efficient," Xavier admitted. "But as I said before, I would be a complete and utter failure as a host. I suppose you could say that I am acting out of perfectionism."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Pearl said sarcastically. "Do you know what I would've guessed? I would've guessed that you were acting out of stubbornness or pride. Perfectionism would've never made the list. You know what? Add 'controlling tendencies' to the list."

While Jayden sipped from his glass, Walter fell into his chair and cupped his face. I turned to Pearl and whacked him upside the head, the blonde flinching comically.

"Owww!" Pearl whined. "What was that for?"

"You know what he's capable of when provoked," I reminded Pearl, "or have you forgotten already? I want to say some harsh truths of my own. But we need to find a way to get on X's good side."

Pearl squared his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"You mean, _if_ he has a good side," he pointed out. "I see he's making an effort to get on our good side. Anyways I should be doing the same thing despite not liking him much."

"Why, I believe you defined what diplomacy is," I said airily. "We learned diplomacy at Dia's knee, remember? I just had a crazy thought, Pearl: we're Sinnoh's diplomats! I mean, I would be a diplomat if I wasn't dispossessed. I guess this means you're Sinnoh's sole diplomat, Pearl."

Pearl laced his fingers around his glass, his countenance just as solemn as his eyes.

"You say it jokingly," he murmured, "but you have no idea how true your words are, Tina. I'm not stupid enough to believe you're over your dispossession completely."

I wasn't over it truth be told. But I was done blaming Pearl and Diamond; I was done hating them equally; I was done holding grudges against them; I was done torturing myself. The past was better off staying in the past ideally, yet that wasn't always the case.

"It's not as if I could be a diplomat for Sinnoh anyway," I said sadly. "Most Sinnoeans hate me. You don't have to say some still support me, Pearl; I know that already. I also know I have much to thank Sapphire for when this is all over."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Xavier parking the silvery dome atop the tray, pulling off the cover with finesse. A platter laden with salad materialized into being, Xavier holding it over his head as he came over to Walter and Jayden. He produced a pair of tongs and guided cascades of greens onto the two's plates. Xavier smiled charmingly as he made his way toward Pearl and myself, repeating the same process as before.

I couldn't help comparing Xavier to an experienced server working hard at a rather popular seaside restaurant. The way he served was with such dexterity, such refinement that he made it seem much easier than taking Rare Candy from a baby Pokemon.

"Do you have serving experience?" Walter wondered.

Xavier, who was striding past Walter and Jayden, shook his head.

"Your childhood friend showed me the ins and outs of the serving trade," he explained. "If memory serves me right, Ruby was a part-time server at the Battle Food Court."

Walter's face lit up dreamily, having a reminiscing air about him. I would bet five hundred million Poke Dollars that Walter was reliving happier times in simpler places.

"That he was," he confirmed. "But you need professional training to serve properly, X."

Jayden lowered his glass with a frown.

"Is there something wrong with Ruby showing him the ropes, Wally?" he asked.

Walter looked taken aback at Jayden's question.

"No, of course not!" Walter exclaimed. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

Pearl face-palmed.

"You just implied that X is less of a server because an employer didn't show him the ropes," he translated. "What is it with your 'if it worked for me, then it'll work for you' mentality anyways?"

Xavier returned to the dining cart, hung the tongs on the handle, put the domed cover over the platter and placed it on the shelf. He conjured another silvery domed platter from thin air and positioned it on top of the tray, removing the dome speedily.

"Because nine times out of ten, that's usually the case," Walter said impatiently. "Tried and true methods work _successfully_ , Pearl. Period. Why argue against success? So when something's guaranteed to work, it's better to stick with it."

"Well, I call that sort of thinking rigid," Pearl said disappointedly. "You need to break out of that mindset, Walter! It closes you off to all the wonders life offers daily. You should run wild for a bit, you know?"

I smirked.

"What an interesting place to discuss the meaning of life," I mumbled. "Seeing as we're about to have much deeper conversations soon, this _definitely_ qualifies as an ice breaker."

"I have my wild moments," Walter informed Pearl. "They're just not your definition of wild moments, Pearl. Just as my definition of wild moments isn't the same as yours."

"You have a point," Pearl relented.

Xavier lifted the platter and went over to Jayden and Walter, grabbing two azure plates and parking them near the ravenette and greenhead. The two thanked Xavier before he approached us and set two more azure plates laden with food on the table.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Thanks," Pearl said quickly.

Xavier flipped over the platter twice before sliding it between his arm and torso.

"You're welcome."

Rubeus tramped into the dining room just then, clad in butler attire and wearing an eager smile. The smile melted from his face as soon as he saw Xavier heading over to the dining cart. He stood there watching Xavier cover the platter with the metallic domed lid, his mouth twitching. For a moment I thought Rubeus would curl himself up in a ball dramatically. Instead he dipped his head slightly as he hurried over to the table and cleared his throat, his eyes roving over us.

"Our first course on tonight's menu will be _caldeirada_ , Seviian rice and kale," Rubeus announced. "We apologize for not serving the salad as an appetizer; the salad was added to the menu at the last minute. Uh, X? Where's the dressing, mate? How are you supposed to have salad without salad dressing?"

Rubeus delved one hand into his morning jacket, clutching a fistful of brightly colored packets. He marched over to Walter and Jayden, depositing the packets in front of them while listing off the types of salad dressings. It was pretty fortunate that they found their preferred salad dressing; I'd shudder to imagine otherwise.

The ravenette resumed his marching and came to a halt next to Pearl and me, fishing out a handful of assorted salad dressing packets and slamming them atop the table.

"What did the packets ever do to you?" I questioned Rubeus. "You know, I find it kind of strange that you just so happened to be carrying all these salad dressing packets in your pocket."

Rubeus let loose a cry of mirth.

"That's not all the packets I'm carrying," he said happily. "The condiment packets are here. The seasoning packets are right here. And there are sauce packets right over here. Phew! For a moment there I thought X had forgotten that we were supposed to eat too. His disorganization is a whole lot worse than I believed. I guess today's news and the dining etiquette adjustments must've really shaken him to the core."

 _Shaken him to the core? That's an understatement_ , I thought. _Even though I feel bad for X, I can't rule out the possibility it may have been his fault. As for these dining etiquette arrangements, what's Rubeus talking about?_

"Do I even want to know what you mean by 'dining etiquette adjustments'?" I asked Rubeus. "I don't want to know at all truthfully. But I'll humor you, Rubeus."

Rubeus flashed a sportive grin that belied his phlegmatic gaze.

"Really now?" he said just as sportively. "You don't humor others that easily, Platina. Just what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing yet," I said truthfully. "From the looks of it, you don't want me to humor you."

"I never said that!" Rubeus protested. "I only said . . . you know what? Never mind. If you want to humor me, than more power to you!"

Xavier folded the tray and attached it to the dining cart, seemingly unaffected by the boisterous atmosphere. I saw a domed lid protruding from the bottom shelf, the platter enshrouded in shadow. The ravenette drew away from the cart, strided over to his chair and sat down.

"What do you mean by 'dining etiquette adjustments'?" I asked again.

Rubeus's eyes shifted to Xavier, who straightened himself in the chair and scooted closer to the table. Then he snapped them back on me.

"Do you know anything about Seviian dining etiquette?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"I do," Pearl piped up. "Just follow my lead, Tina, and you'll be fine."

I thanked Pearl.

Meanwhile the Kalosian Pokemon Champion curled his arms around those of the chair, looking rather kingly and dignified. He scrutinized us while Rubeus rushed to the chair adjacent to Xavier's and plopped onto it.

There was a pregnant pause.

Xavier grasped a glass and held it skyward.

" _Saude_ ," he toasted.

The remaining five of us lifted our glasses in unison.

" _Saude_."

Xavier set down his glass first and rested his wrists on the table.

"Thank you all for coming. Without further ado, let's go ahead and eat."

 **Red's PoV.**

Even though I knew Cheren and White were basically family to each other, I couldn't help feeling overprotective. Then I chastised myself for feeling such emotions. What gave me the right to broadcast my fatherly concern to White? The only right White had given me was being in her life.

My mother quit prodding me in the chest moments after White and Cheren disappeared into the winding hallway. Narissa Electra, like Danaë Kaneshiro, was an honorary member of the Order of the Acacia. Though my mom preferred to be in the thick of the action a lot more than Danaë did.

"Where's Pika?" my mother wondered.

I summoned a passable smile, hoping my emotions wouldn't show up on my face and betray me.

"Wandering around the country house," I said quickly. "Pika will be safe as long as he stays in town. Besides, we're in Johto, Mother. It's kind of the norm to walk around with your Pokemon. So, how have you been lately?"

I turned around and sat on the bottom step of the stairs, my passable smile still in place. But as soon as I asked my mother how she'd been, I sweat-dropped. It hadn't been that long since I had last seen my mom - like less than a week maybe.

"I've been worried about a great number of things as of late," my mom admitted. "My loved ones and region primarily. They're at the forefront of your mind too, right?"

I nodded.

"Always," I agreed. "Hold up though. Didn't you just say your loved ones and region are the primary things you're worried about? And here I thought you'd worry about your jewels more than anything else, Mother."

My mother drifted across the lobby, the train of her blood red chiffon dress slithering behind her. She conducted herself with such sublime elegance, her movements as graceful as a Swanna's. Right now my mom reminded me of my own daughter although I wasn't sure why.

"Ha ha ha," my mom said sarcastically. "Yes, I _do_ act as if the only things that capture my interest are jewels and clothes, but I care about you, your loved ones and Kanto a lot more than you give me credit for. But is loving jewels and clothes really a crime, Red?"

"Not really, no," I answered. "I just don't understand why you feel the need to shop for jewels and clothing all the time, Mother. You already have enough jewels and clothing to last you a lifetime. Maybe you should give some to Green after she returns. Your shopping buddy loves jewels and clothing almost as much as you do."

Mother fell on top of the same stair step I was sitting on, her dress pooling over the step and the floor. Her blood red eyes - so much like mine - were soulful and misty. My mom clutched my forearm, her eyes swimming with tears. I knew I had to solace her about Green's disappearance somehow, some way.

Here went nothing.

"I miss Green too, you know," I confessed. "I used to think her laughter was shrill, but I could never deny how infectious it was. Hearing her off the wall laughter made everybody - even me - laugh. There were definitely times where she annoyed me, like when she kept inviting me to her big parties even after I said no a hundred times. I didn't realize how important Green was to me until last year. Now there's a hole in my heart that could only be filled by her presence. I'm in so much pain, Mother. How could I get through this with no problem if you're having trouble too?"

The cotton ball wedged in the same gaping hole of my heart fell out, unbridled pain washing through me. The waves of excruciating pain transformed to raging combers that crashed against my fragile heart, threatening to submerge it. I felt as if somebody had drilled a hole into my skull and poured water inside, thereby my brain became waterlogged. The air I breathed in through my lungs vanished without a trace, replaced by swelling water. I couldn't draw breath underwater the way mermen could or break through the surface to replenish my air supply; the agony was proving too much to bear.

"Fear not the pain, my son," my mother said quietly. "Run toward it and embrace it for heaven's sake! Green impacted our lives just as much as we impacted hers, Red. You and me made the fatal mistake of taking her for granted and paid the price ultimately. We know Green's value now, don't we? That's why we'll stop at nothing to get her back."

I bowed my head.

"It's my fault she was abducted, though," I said grimly. "I wouldn't be shocked if she blamed me for her capture. After all, I was supposed to protect Green seeing as I'm the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. When Green needed my strength at her most desperate hour, I failed her completely. I'm a failure, Mother."

My mother pulled me into an embrace, thumping me on the back. Her touch reawakened the specters of my past, especially the emotional specters. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the spectrum of my emotions. They were a part of me, and I a part of them. Each and every emotion that I had ever felt - the ones I had committed to memory - flooded my mind with such speed. Happiness, sadness, indifference, disappointment, anger, lethargy, hope, embarrassment, gratitude and despair had gathered onboard an ark that now traversed the watery bowels of my mind thanks to the specters.

"Oh, my heart," Mother said lovingly, "you know that's not true! You're a great best friend, Red. You were a good husband and father until you started putting the Order of the Acacia above your own family."

There was a faint trace of judgment in Mother's words. She had never understood the agreement I had made with my wife about White. Time and again my mother had encouraged me to be selfish for once and return to White and Platina's sides. I doubted the events from four days ago were what she had in mind whenever she suggested that.

"You don't need to remind me of my past mistakes," I muttered. "They have risen with the sun and fallen with the moon for eleven years now. But I don't view them as mistakes, Mother; they're more like life lessons in my opinion. They're lessons I've learned while attending the school of life."

I felt horribly self-conscious about my mother's Beartic-hug. Even though she was one of the few people I allowed to touch me without permission, I always wanted to jump out of my skin every time my mom made physical contact. Guilt swept through me whenever I experienced both overstimulation and the compelling need to recharge in my loved ones' presence - emotions a decent human being would never, ever feel.

" _No importa si són errors o lliçons, el meu cor,_ " my mother said. "What matters is that you have the means to rectify your mistakes, Red."

"It's not that simple," I started to say.

 _You're making it a lot more complicated than it really is, Red_ , Platina had said to me rather indignantly. _I know you blame yourself for White almost dying, but you can't keep dehumanizing her, Red. There will come a time where you'll need to be at her side because I'm not around. Let's hope White isn't an abstract concept to you anymore when that day comes!_

My mother let go of me, her countenance vexed.

"It _is_ that simple," she disagreed. "You're the one who's making it complicated."

"I'm only making it complicated because I'm afraid," I said gloomily. "I'm afraid that I'll never be the father White wants, Mother. You know, I used to think she was better off believing I was just a myth or fairy tale. I still watched over White as she grew up because she's my daughter. The shadows of the night I lurked in . . . they were a boundary keeping White and me apart. Because she knows who I am and acknowledges me as her blood now, the shadowy boundary I had drawn was vanquished by the light of day. I wish I could go back in time and undo my choices now that I know their outcomes, Mother. Maybe then I won't be so afraid."

Mother surveyed me for a bit, a beautiful silence erupting between us. She surveyed me for such a long time that the silence was beginning to lose its beauty. Then she burst into speech:

"I can't imagine the magnitude of your fright, Red. I can relate to your plight about White though. Your dad divorced me over my _burakumin_ ancestry when you were almost three years old. My only concern for you was that I wanted you to have a much better upbringing than I did.

"It's for that reason alone you must absolutely do right by your daughter and wife," Mother continued. "This opportunity may never come again, my son. You've got to seize it while time's still of the essence. I might not always agree with my daughter-in-law, but she's right about one thing: that day has finally come."

I sprang to my feet, balancing myself precariously. Being the visionary I was, I couldn't understand people who charted their lives' next steps moment by moment, such as my mother for example. Every thought, action and sentence in existence behaved as a catalyst to some degree, which meant one had to be careful not to set off an irreversible chain of events they'd rather avoid.

"Platina has given up a lot to keep our daughter and herself safe," I mused. "I sacrificed a lot too, but not as much as my wife did."

I turned around, my back facing my mother. My fingers wrapped themselves around the wooden railing, thus supporting myself perfectly. I drummed my fingers against the railing, contemplating about the visible threshold between the present and future. As much as I wanted to plan this out, my intuition told me the time to act was now.

"I'm well aware of that," Mother said. "Have you came to a decision?"

I half-turned to the side, glimpsing my mother sitting on the step, her hands folded delicately over her lap. Anticipation burned brightly in her eyes.

"I'm not usually one to make snap decisions, but I'll make an exception for my daughter," I decided.

I hadn't realized how much emotional weight I'd been carrying around until I slipped out of a suit of lead unknowingly. I felt lighter than a feather - almost weightless. The weight of the world had been practically lifted off my shoulders. It was in that precise moment I knew I had made the right decision, however risky it appeared.

"You said time was of the essence," I reminded Mother. "From here on out, every moment I share with White is important. Those moments might be fleeting to me, but they'll become memories we'll look back on in retrospect. I haven't even spent time with White again and I'm already overwhelmed, though in a good way. What are you doing, Mother? Wait, wait, wait!"

My mother leaped to her feet and shot one hand at my wrist, jerking me to her.

"I didn't doll myself up for nothing," my mom said impatiently. "What are you waiting for, Red? Don't you want to have a father-daughter dance with White?"

 _When I think of spending time with White, a father-daughter dance isn't what I had in mind_ , I thought irritatedly. _It might be best if I don't say that; Mother would kill me!_

"Sure," I lied. "A father-daughter dance has always been on my bucket list actually. Could you . . . umm . . . let go of me, Mother?"

My mom released me and stepped on to the floor, an ear-to-ear grin on her face. Her smile reminded me of Gold, who had been acting rather peculiar ever since my bane had descended on Manor Kaneshiro. I remembered picking up on the waves of desperation rolling off Gold at the summit, which piqued my interest because the Johtonese Pokemon Champion was making a conscious effort to conceal his feelings. My intuition had told me that something major had went down between Gold, Aurelia and the Obsidian Terror, and Albina Kaneshiro had the misfortune of being the tip of that iceberg.

Though most people would say that I was acting paranoid. After all, Gold wasn't acting himself because Albina had been endangered. While I couldn't argue against that, what I could argue against were Gold's actions and words. Actions and words became meaningless when measured against patterns, and I happened to be quite familiar with Gold's patterns.

"You should get your head out of the clouds more often, Red," Mother commented. "Your overthinking is going to make you prematurely gray at this rate."

I snapped out of my brooding episode to consider my mom, who was stationed several feet away next to Pika. She bent over and scratched my Pokemon behind his ears affectionately, Pika appearing as if he were in heaven.

I hopped on to the floor, ambling over to Mother and Pika. My mother scooped Pika into her arms and patted him on the head gingerly.

"I'm going to get you lots of treats, Pika," Mother promised. "I'll shoot Red's record from last year right out of the water!"

I burst into gales of laughter and doubled over, slapping my knee with one palm. My mother was excellent at all kinds of games except fairground games. I was much better at them than she was.

"Dream on, Mother," I croaked. "Although I'd love to see you try to beat me. The _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ isn't going to start for another hour, so we might as well kill some time at the fairgrounds. I have an idea though."

I stopped laughing, drawing myself upward. Then I pushed up the sleeve hiding my Pokegear and went straight to my contacts. I scrolled through the list, eventually hitting the Ws. The first name under that category was my daughter's.

I stared at White's name and number, wondering if I should call or text her. Texting had been invented for those who wanted to talk although not over the phone. Was White big on texting like most teenagers? There was only one way to find out.

"Are you texting White, Red?" my mother wondered.

I nodded.

"I thought maybe I should invite her and Cheren to come join us," I said thoughtfully. "If I'm going to bond with White, don't you think the best time to start doing that is now? It's either now or never, Mother. Your visionary son chooses now."

Mother face-palmed.

"Are you telling me you're choosing _now_ of all times to take my advice?" she said disbelievingly. "When I said time was of the essence, I didn't mean - oh, my Arceus! I'm glad you decided to come after all!"

Mother's eyes were fixed on someone behind me. I followed her gaze and turned around, seeing an ethereally beautiful ravenette woman glide across the floor in a silvery-white dress that glowed like abalone. She drew closer to us, shaking her shadowy black hair wildly. Her eyes reminded me of the blackness associated with the dark side of the moon.

"Why wouldn't we come, Narissa? You were kind enough to invite us even though you know parties aren't really our thing."

She tore her eyes off my mother and locked them on me. A blonde man traipsed to her side, looking rather bored.

"Long time no see, brother," Selene Xylander greeted me.

 **Ruri's PoV.**

After Bianca stepped out of the bedroom, I touched my cheek unconsciously. I knew I was masked electronically albeit touching my cheek reminded me to use my Siren of Chaos persona. My mind, however, drifted to Kris Yoruno.

 _I wonder if Kris made it into her room all right,_ I thought worriedly. _Now that I think about it, I've never been to her bedquarters before. I wouldn't want to go over there unless she invited me though; it'd be rude of me._

"You should don your uniform, Ruri," Bianca suggested from outside. "I heard you look a lot more intimidating in it."

What harm would befall me by donning the uniform? Plus I needed to get on this Bianca's good side, so fulfilling her small request would bring me one step closer toward achieving that goal.

"Where are my manners?" I said airily. " _Of course_ I'd be delighted to don the uniform for a fellow Furvum Imperium member! Just wait right here, okay?"

I rushed over to the closet and wrenched the door open, a mass of black jumping on me as fast as thought. I disentangled myself from the mass and suspended it before me, seeing it was none other than the signature Furvum Imperium habit/cloak. I raised one eyebrow as I pulled the habit over my head and body, concealing my clothing and Acacia Emblem with its looseness. Then I turned around and shut the door behind me, my hand leaping to my waistline, a hint of a Poke Ball attached to a belt.

Once I checked, double-checked and triple-checked I had everything I needed, I stepped out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Bianca Grace awaited me, a reptilian smile stretched across her face, her eyes frosty.

This wasn't the exquisitely beautiful blonde from before. Whoever stood before me was a corrupted version of the Bianca Grace I had heard so much about. A white-hot tongue of flame whipped my insides brutally just as my temples started twitching painfully. How could Lord Gorm look at himself in the mirror every day, knowing he stripped free will from countless people?

"Taking away free will is wrong on so many levels," I muttered. "His actions are so despicable that they make me sick to my stomach."

I clutched my belly, swallowing the bile built up in my throat. I wanted to hurl up vomit so badly though I was sure I didn't want to clean up the mess. I already made rather a mess as the Siren of Chaos.

"Did you just say something, Ruri?" Bianca asked kindly. "Why are you clutching your stomach by the way?"

I drew my hand from my belly while I looked at Bianca, a hint of concern in her aquamarine-shaded eyes. However, she wore an emotionless expression so I wasn't sure her concern was genuine.

"I-I have a stomach ache," I invented. "My herbal remedy supply for stomach aches ran out so I guess I have to endure . . . wait, are those Tums?"

Bianca extended her hand to me, two circular tablets colored pastel green and pastel red resting in her palm. She brandished an _Aquafina_ water bottle at me with her other hand.

I sighed inwardly. I didn't really have much of a choice but to stick to the lie now that Bianca offered me Tums and water (and rather generously I may add). So I took the two tablets from her palm and wrested the water bottle from her hand, unscrewing the lid almost immediately.

"Thanks."

I flung the Tums inside my mouth, chugging down water to send the tablets to my stomach. Water trickled from my lips and cascaded downwards, dripping onto my habit. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, savoring the rather cool watery taste.

As I screwed the water bottle tight, I asked, "Do I just call you Bianca? Or did the _dei_ select an alias for you already?"

The blonde cocked her head, no sign of her tender mien prevailing over the emotionless one she wore.

"They're still deciding on one," she said. "Whatever you do, please don't call me by my last name. Bianca suits me just fine."

"Arceus dammit," I cursed. "I actually liked the idea of using Colressrette. Bianca it is then. In any case, I don't know which lab we're going to. Do you mind showing me the way?"

The blonde nodded as she swiveled around and began lumbering down the darkened yacht hallway, the end of her cloak trailing behind her. I slipped the water bottle into my baggy pockets as I lumbered after her in the semi-darkness.

We travelled easternly for about five minutes or so, the darkness becoming thinner and thinner. By the time we reached the stairwell and elevators, shafts of bright light cleaved the darkness in half. My eyes shifted to the stairwell and then to Bianca, who showed no reaction to their presence.

"We're taking the elevator," she announced. "I'm not about to trip over my cloak while going down the stairwell."

 _But I like the stairs_ , I thought miserably. _There's no point arguing about this. We'll end up at the lower levels anyway._

"Whatever floats your boat," I responded.

Bianca moved over to the control pad nailed between the elevators and pushed the bottom button. The pulleys in the elevator shafts started to pull the elevator upward with a calm whir. I approached the doors, making out the changing of metal against metal and the humming of the gears coming through the shaft. Then the noise stopped all of a sudden.

The button Bianca pressed glowed white as the double doors slithered open horizontally, the coppery elevator unoccupied by either Pokemon or human. The two of us crossed over the threshold and stepped foot into the elevator, Bianca pushing her back against the handle. I, however, decided to stand near the control pad. Without as so much as a glance, I pressed the button labelled, " **B4** ".

The doors drew closer to each other again and closed. The elevator jerked suddenly before it began its descent to the basement's fourth floor. I heaved a sigh as I leaned against the coppery wall, tapping my fingers across the metallic surface absentmindedly.

I shot a glance at Bianca, who was staring at the wall opposite her as if fascinated by it. Even though I wasn't much of a social Butterfree, I figured there wasn't any harm in striking up a conversation.

"Are you really Colress's niece?" I asked politely. "I didn't know the mad scientist had family actually."

"He's my mom's stepbrother," Bianca said faintly. "They're on Christmas card terms these days although they were close when they were children. I guess that really shows people drift apart eventually."

"People don't drift apart," I disagreed. "The bonds we share with others are a lot of work to maintain, especially since we don't really know somebody inside and out. If they don't fit into our worldview, it's a heck of a lot easier to push them away rather than fight to preserve the bond."

Bianca mustered a sardonic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You know, you're pretty naive for a soldier," she said. "I really thought you'd have the same opinion, Ruri."

"Well, I'm sorry I hold a different opinion," I said apologetically. "But I like to believe in the best of humanity and Pokemon."

 _Always and forever - until forevermore and evermore ends_ , I finished in my head.

Bianca and me didn't talk to each other for the rest of the time we spent in the elevator. When we arrived at our desired floor, the doors slid open and a blast of cold wind came in. I felt its freezing breath blow on my face and shuddered, drawing my cloak closer to me for warmth. Meanwhile Bianca leaned forward and regained her footing as she stepped out onto the dull gray floor, with me following her lead.

The hallway we were in had bone white walls adorned with ovular windows. As Bianca and me passed by one, I saw my reflection distorted by a murky deep blue curtain that had a school of Goldeen moving across it. Giant bubbles blossomed before me and floated to the surface. Yeah, I was staring at the big blue in all its glory through a window.

"You can admire the scenery later," Bianca promised me. "Right now Colress needs you to come to his lab."

"Could you wait a moment?" I begged Bianca. "The big blue is beautiful. Look at the reef over there!"

I motioned at the reef we were passing. Barnacles were spread across a pale blue rock that towered over a maze of coral, with Staryu and Starmie either plastered to the rock or wedged between the coral. Some of the coral wobbled and I knew they were Corsola in disguise. Krabby and Kingler scurried across the soft seabed, leaving tiny footprints in their wake.

In spite of myself, I pushed my nose against the glass and smudged the window.

"It's so pretty, Bianca," I mumbled. "You should enjoy the Alolan oceanic scenery while we're still in its waters. You won't regret it, I promise."

I made to place one hand on the windowsill, though a white hand grabbed me by the wrist. Would this Bianca really go so far as to restrain me?

"This isn't the time for childish games, Ruri," an all-too familiar voice said harshly. "You haven't changed at all - how disappointing."

Bianca came forward just then, indignant.

"There's no need to use force, my lord," she said indignantly. "All Ruri wanted to do was see the ocean after a hard day's work. Shouldn't soldiers pamper themselves every once in a while?"

"That's true," the smooth, masculine voice agreed. "Though young Ruri here is notorious for being a slacker. I've no use for slackers in Furvum Imperium."

"Please let her go," Bianca implored the _deus_. "Then we can find Colress and Lord Emerald together."

"So be it."

The man released his tight grip on me. I immediately rounded on our unwelcome escort - a stylishly handsome redhead man with midnight blue eyes that lacked warmth. Like Bianca and me, the man was clothed in a loose habit and cloak with silvery-blue trimming.

"Lord Gorm," I said distastefully.

"Salutations, Ruri."

* * *

 **A/N: "Time and Again" is finished. Please drop a review on the way out. If you haven't already, check out my Tumblr. This is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


	18. Time Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games, anime or** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Special**_ **. Japan claims ownership of the franchise - especially Nintendo - with their copyright infringement issues and what not. Unfortunately I do not own the cover photos for either** _ **History**_ **nor** _ **Eventide**_ **. The things I do have ownership over are fanon material, the series I plan to publish on here and my OCs. No profit will be made when it comes to the** _ **For the Love of a King**_ **series.**

* * *

 _History_ \- _History_ is the first fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published here from 2011-2013 by myself. The plot follows White and N as they discover their parents' past and their connection to it and spiced with Ferriswheelshipping moments and Pokemon Battles. _History_ takes precedence in the Unova region and all twenty six chapters had taken place in the span of one day.

 _Eventide_ \- _Eventide_ is the second fanfic novel in the _For the Love of a King_ series, published from 2015-present. The fight is not with Team Plasma but rather between the mysterious secret societies Furvum Imperium and the Order of the Acacia.

White Electra's plans of reconciliation are briefly halted when Furvum Imperium descends. The secret organization has notable members such as Emerald Birch (Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius), Rubeus "Ruby" Birch, Gorm, Giallo, the Obsidian Terror (Blake), and the Siren of Chaos (Ruri Valera Furukawa). After White and Cheren Kurosaki suffer a crushing defeat, Bianca Grace is whisked away by Ghetsis. Now White must deal with her best friend and mother's absences, bring Reshiram to its senses and learn more about her connection to the mysterious secret society founded by her father.

Red Electra is asked by his only daughter not to leave her side - a request which he grants impulsively. It's revealed that Red had almost lost White years ago, which is why he had dehumanized her and caused a rift between them. Furthermore Red has turned himself into a symbol over the years, detaching himself from reality. However, White's request has turned Red's twisted inner world upside down and now his reality consists of fear and insecurity. It seems as if the Obsidian Terror may not be Red's worst enemy after all.

After seeing Bianca's abduction with his own eyes, Cheren falls unconscious and wakes up in the presence of his estranged sister Jasmine Kurosaki, the Gym Leader of Olivine City. He promises to himself that he'll get stronger - _much_ stronger. Though one must wonder if Cheren's reunion with Jasmine is perhaps a little too coincidental.

Natural Harmonia Gropius (N) has been approached by Silver Melinoe, who believes Natural might be his and Kris Yoruno's missing son Gray. Unfortunately there's one discrepancy with this working theory: Natural doesn't remember his mother. Even so, Natural considers Ghetsis and his foster sisters Concordia and Anthea to be his actual family. At any rate, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to Gray Melinoe's twin sister Artemisia "Artemis" Melinoe. Only one thing's for certain: Natural isn't romantically drawn to Artemisa.

Black Urania is driven by the rather intense desire to find his mother Green Urania. He is marked by an enigmatic gift called Eventide, given to his ancestress by Arceus long ago. Black sees this power as a curse because of his inability to drown out the Pokemon' voices echoing throughout the march of time. As a keeper of the balance, Black is forever condemned to the shadows like his mother Green before him. It seems, however, as if someone else might bear this accursed fate.

Platina Arellano Berlitz (Platinum Snow) and Perla Valera (Pearl) are sent to the Sevii Islands Archipelago and run into Xavier Salvador (X). Red assigns Pearl and Platina a mission: sway X to the Order of the Acacia's cause at all costs. Pearl and Platina have their work cut out for them though; Ruby and X are in cahoots. However it does look as though Ruby could have his own agenda; he invited Walter Ravenna (Wally) and the Jade Wyvern (Jayden de Arco Nuñez) to X's dinner in an unceremonious fashion.

Ruri meets an amnesiac Kris, who was found by Ruby. Even though X had a plan for Ruri, Ruby deviated from it in an attempt to reunite Kris and Silver. Now Kris and Ruri must flee the Furvum Imperium yacht before Ruri's true identity is unearthed by Ghetsis. Even so, the two females decide to rescue as many lost souls as possible (Bianca Grace included) before disembarking the yacht altogether.

Gold Kaneshiro is burdened with a thirteen-year-old secret: he's one of the inadvertent perpetrators to the deadliest fire in contemporary history, the Great Fire of the Under. The Obsidian Terror has somehow figured out the truth, which puts Gold between Charybdis and Scylla. Gold sends Silver to procure the Book of White before it falls into the wrong hands, although Silver must pass the Hearthstone contest first.

What is the Order of the Acacia's purpose? Why are they involved in a war against Furvum Imperium? Why are Platina, Sapphire and Green's Platinum Trinity statuses so imperative to the Grand Design? What does destiny have in store for our protagonists now?

The plot thickens . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Red, Blue, Green, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Kris, Soul, X, Y, Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, White, Black, Albina, Blake, Selene and Gladion are their own distinct characters, even though their characterizations are loosely inspired by their counterparts (RBY/FRLG, DPP, GSC/HGSS, XY, RSE/ORAS, BW/B2W2, SM/USUM,** _ **Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Origins/Pokemon Generations**_ **). N, Bianca and Cheren are truer to their BW characterizations.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, feedback, constructive criticism and critique are strongly encouraged. I do not tolerate flamers or trolls.**

* * *

 **A/N: I give you, "Time Part I".**

* * *

 _"The moon flower opens its white, trumpet-like flowers at_ _ **eventide**_ _."_ _\- Google definition_

* * *

 **N's PoV. Three Hours Ago. Manor Kaneshiro.**

Danaë decided to lend Artemisia, Leafa and I a hand after it became clear that Cheren and Black had bailed out on us. The first thing she did was pull out a neon orange safety whistle from her apron, much to my confusion. How exactly did Danaë intend to assist us with a plastic toy?

Danaë must've sensed my skepticism because she flashed me a knowing smile before blowing into the safety whistle. The shrill whistling reverberated around the kitchen, carrying itself through the double doors and into the basement.

"What was _that_ for?" I asked the ravenette.

Danaë slipped the safety whistle inside her apron as she sauntered past her Aipom, who was scraping fruit from the bottom of a translucent bowl with a ladle. She gave her friend a quick compliment before she focused her eyes on me.

"That whistle called for backup," Danaë answered. "It'd be downright foolish of us to presume Cheren and Black will return, Natural. But make no mistake, neither one is off the hook with me just yet."

My blood boiled immediately after hearing Black's name. How could _anyone_ be willing to look after such an unreliable, mercurial idiot who wrecked havoc for his own entertainment? I couldn't even look at Black without wanting to punch him in the face; that was how much I couldn't stand the brunette.

"I don't understand how you could put up with him," I said disdainfully.

The Kaneshiro matriarch regarded me.

"I only met Cheren a few days ago," Danaë returned calmly. "Platina raved on about his punctiliousness while Jasmine vouched for it. Perhaps my expectations were too high for Cheren at this point in time."

I didn't need the use of Aurae to know that Danaë was referring to Bianca's abduction. Even though it was technically Ghetsis who had seized Bianca, I still felt responsible for her seizure somehow.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But I'm getting the impression you know I'm not talking about Cheren Kurosaki, Lady Kaneshiro. You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about."

Artemisia, who had been leafing through a vivid purple cookbook, snapped her head up and shot me a look of caution. Meanwhile Danaë raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want me to say, Natural?" Danaë asked me. "There's nothing to talk about regarding Black."

 _Lady Kaneshiro's the last person you want to cross, Natural_ , Leafa warned me. _I'm dead serious about that._

 _What I want to know is why everyone shows such favoritism toward that idiot!_ I thought furiously. _Do you have any idea why, Leafa?_

 _I -_ Leafa's voice died in her throat.

Faraway chattering tugged mercilessly at the corners of my mind just then. It was as if I'd stumbled across a television from the olden days in the middle of airing a program, indistinct voices whispering from the mechanical fossil. The voices were high enough to discern they were indeed voices yet low enough not to be able to make out their spoken words. Were the voices faint because of the dial? Were the fossil's speakers affected by the hands of Father Time? Maybe it was neither of those options but rather a bad signal.

The faraway chattering became more and more audible in my mind with each passing second. The formerly indistinct voices were able to be differentiated now that the owners were in close proximity.

 _Those are Danaë's Aipom_ , Leafa informed me. _They're what you humans call handymen. Oh, no! It looks as though they're already here!_

Leafa wheeled around and darted over to Artemisia, hiding behind her Trainer. The double doors swung open just then, a cartload of Aipom scurrying into the kitchen. A few Aipom catapulted off the floor and latched themselves onto the pale conduits with their tails. An Aipom couple went over to where the articles of clothing were and clad tiny aprons. Some Aipom were chatting excitedly about what new adventures awaited them. Several of the Aipom leapt onto the counters and pulled down kitchenware from the cabinets to work with. The rest of them marched over to Danaë and her trusty Aipom, eagerness etched on their faces.

The Aipom' chattering began to evolve into a cacophony of unintelligible shrieking that sounded much worse than the sound of nails on a chalkboard. It was in that moment I knew what must be done.

I closed my eyes and pretended my mind was an elastic rubber band. Inside the rubber band's boundary rested an array of semi-transparent balls, all stamped with musical clefts. I pictured my hand reaching for the rubber band and stretching it with a few fingers until the rubber band snapped. Then I aimed the rubber band at the nearest ball and sent it soaring through the air. I did the same technique again and again until there weren't any balls remaining.

The balls represented the Aipom' voices. By knocking every single one of them out of sight, I was actually banishing their voices from my mind. Even though I truly enjoyed conversing with Pokemon via Aurae, there were times where I just wanted to be alone with my own thoughts. But I still couldn't help feeling regret every time I deactivated Aurae temporarily. What if a Pokemon had cried out for help during that time frame? I remembered leaving on Aurae at all times as a child because of that possibility.

A hand clutched my shoulder whilst I was brooding, jerking me to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Danaë studying me worriedly.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" she asked me. "You look as though you'd been hit by a truck or something."

I formed my mouth into a thin line and reminded myself that Danaë didn't know I had reservations about being touched out of the blue. Vertigo suddenly swept through me and threatened to knock me flat on my back - one of the side effects of detaching myself from the emotional realm after a long period of attachment.

"I'm fine," I lied. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, Lady Kaneshiro. I mean, the soirée is going to be upon us pretty soon, which means there's no time like the present! So how about we get back to creating the last dishes on the menu? A successful soirée needs a memorable menu after all."

"Natural," Danaë started to say.

"May I have my shoulder back please?" I asked the ravenette. "If I am to cook, then the usage of my arm is important."

A concerned Danaë nodded as she withdrew her hand. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but a cackling Aipom vaulted past her waving a spatula. The Aipom hunkered near Danaë frowned and shot his tail at the conduit, pulling himself skyward so that he could pursue his fellow Aipom. Danaë also gave chase to the hyperactive Pokemon.

I approached Artemisia, who was running one finger across the cookbook's creamy white pages.

"Uh, Artemisia?" I said. "You might want to look up."

"Is it Aoi?" Artemisia asked me, not taking her eyes off the cookbook.

"Who else would it be?" I said impatiently.

Artemisia unglued her eyes from the cookbook as she looked at me.

"In that case, you don't need to worry one bit," she assured me. "Danaë and Umehito have this under control. Now where did I leave off at? Ah, there we go!"

Artemisia resumed her reading out loud, raising her voice to drown out the din Danaë and her cartload of Aipom were creating. I would've admired Artemisia's determination to commit the recipe to memory under normal circumstances. Though seeing her consciously making an effort to block out the din made me rather vexed.

 _Should I shut the cookbook on Artemisia_? I thought. _Or should I preserve the fountain of chocolate?_

My eyes darted to the right of Artemisia, spotting a metallic fountain venting cataracts of milk chocolate. Beside the fountain was a jet-black platter laden with strawberries dressed in chocolate. Suspended over the platter were bundles of bananas ready for the taking.

I turned around and saw Aoi the Aipom jumping from conduit to conduit, Umehito right on his tail in the figurative sense. The Aipom suspended on the conduits dropped to the floor and melted into the surging crowd. Danaë lumbered over to the Aipom at the same time, extending her arms outward as if they were wings.

"Umehito has this under control," Danaë assured the Aipom. "In the meantime, how about we get back to our stations? The menu isn't going to create itself!"

The gathered Aipom nodded fervently at Danaë's words as they broke off into groups of four. Meanwhile Umehito flung the ladle he held at Aoi, missing the overactive monkey by a wide berth. The ladle hurtled to the floor with a clatter on an unrelated note.

Aoi paused several yards away from Artemisia, Leafa's and my station, his mouth foaming at the edges. He twirled around the spatula in his hand before throwing it at the floor. Then Aoi gave the conduit one giant tug before swaying back and forth on it like an experienced trapeze artist, his eyes fixed on the bundles of bananas parked above Artemisia. With every sway, Aoi drew closer and closer to the bananas.

I zipped in front of Artemisia and Leafa, my arms outstretched. I wasn't going to entertain any more Aipom business tonight; Aoi needed to be stopped for everyone's sake.

"Could you maybe stop reading the cookbook and help me out here, Artemisia?" I begged Silver's daughter.

I half-turned toward Artemisia, seeing she _still_ had her nose buried in that cookbook. For someone who had claimed to be attuned to others' emotions, she was acting otherwise.

The teenager snapped her head up unexpectedly, her eyes filled with confidence.

"I think I've waited long enough!" Artemisia exclaimed. "Okay, Leafa! Stop Aoi dead in his tracks with your vines!"

Leafa bounded from behind Artemisia, a pair of vines protruding from her wreathed neck. She hurled them at Aoi so fast that they made the same cracking sounds as whips did. Aoi didn't realize Leafa planned to trap him until the vines hugged his waistline and ripped him from the conduit. Umehito shot his tail at Leafa's vines and guided them over to Aoi's own tail. Then Umehito disarmed Aoi and vaulted his way back to Danaë, hunkering himself on her shoulder.

The greenheaded female came forward, sweeping her hand across her forehead and releasing an undisguised sigh of relief. She faced me, an apologetic smile replacing her winning one.

"I didn't mean to ignore Danaë and you," she said apologetically. "I was waiting for the opportunity to launch my plan into action."

"How come you didn't say that, Artemisia?" I asked her. "Danaë and I would've helped you."

Artemisia wiped her hand on her dark apron.

"I was unsure if it'd work, N. In any case, please forgive me for my unprecedented rudeness."

She clasped her hands together and drilled her eyes into mine, wearing a cutesy, innocent facial expression. The air of refinement Artemisia gave off had been replaced by an air of naivety. Despite my best efforts, I found myself drawing a parallel between Anthea and Artemisia. Anthea used cutesy tactics on Concordia and I whenever she wanted something.

My heart swelled faster than a balloon being pumped up with helium at the thought of Anthea and Concordia. There wasn't any point in lamenting about how much I missed my sisters; I knew it wouldn't change anything. Even so, I was rather reluctant to contact them despite knowing they'd implored White to save me. I guess I was hurt by the fact they did nothing to help White when they had the power to do so.

"You remind me of Anthea," I told Artemisia. "Just a little though."

Artemisia bowed her head, half-pleased, half-worried.

"I hope not in a bad way."

"Nope."

Leafa pulled Aoi closer to her and deposited him on her back. Umehito puttered over to Leafa, whispering words I couldn't hear. Leafa nodded vigorously as she bowed before Umehito, who climbed onto her back.

As Leafa took off at breakneck speed toward Danaë and the Aipom, I pondered over my Aurae ability. I couldn't turn on Aurae for a certain amount of time without suffering major side effects. The vertigo I was experiencing right now happened to be one of the milder side effects caused by Aurae withdrawal.

 _Stay focused,_ I told myself firmly. _Leafa brought Umehito and Aoi_ _to Danaë and the others. That means we can finally finish the menu._

Danaë, Artemisia, the Aipom, Leafa and I went straight to work finishing the dessert spread three minutes later. Instead of mixing more cake batter, I decided to cut the remaining fruit. When I told Artemisia and Danaë about my plan, however, they snickered.

"Did I say something funny?" I wondered.

Danaë attempted to keep a straight face while Artemisia nudged me and gestured at something behind me. I whirled around, my jaw dropping open at the colossal pile of fruits and Berries leaning on top of the counter precariously. Aipom circled the fruity mountain, removing miscellaneous fruits and Berries and passing them to the Aipom nearest them. At the end of the line were Umehito and Aoi, both standing on a silvery-gray cart with plastic containers. The plastic containers were overflowing with an abundance of fruits and Berries mined from the multicolored mountain.

"I really shouldn't laugh," Artemisia admitted, "but you pretty much have your work cut out for you, N."

"I can handle it," I said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Artemisia asked me. "You've improved at mixing the cake batter _and_ icing the pastries in case you haven't noticed. I know you'll get even better if you keep on doing it. Who knows? Maybe you'll be an even better baker than Danaë!"

Danaë wheeled around and surveyed a sweat-dropping Artemisia, her eyes narrowed.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Artemisia?" Danaë challenged the greenhead.

Artemisia put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said cheerfully. "I wanted to give encouragement and support to N, that's all. If I've caused you any offense, Danaë, please know that wasn't my intention. We came together to create a masterpiece for the soirée after all. That'll only happen if we collaborate."

I nodded in agreement. Working alongside Danaë, Artemisia and their friends had taught me the true meaning of teamwork. I was having all sorts of fun cooking and baking stuff, though they reminded me very much of the chemistry experiments Concordia and I had conducted as children.

"Maybe a rotation of stations would do," Danaë mused.

The Kaneshiro matriarch bent over the counter and pulled open the drawer, the knives clanging against each other noisily. She dug her hand into the drawer and fished out a large knife. I approached Danaë timidly as she closed the drawer and waved the knife in front of me. I pried it from her grip and turned the cutting tool around in my hands, seeing the steel was polished to the point where I could see my own reflection. I gazed, transfixed, at the melancholy silvery-white eyes of a regally handsome teenager - _my_ eyes.

"Rotating stations sounds good," I agreed absentmindedly.

I peeled my eyes from my reflection and walked over to the mountainous pile of fruits and Berries. I set down the knife on the counter whilst I plucked some pears and Aspear Berries from the pile. Some Aspear Berries rolled downward, but fell through the cracks I left behind.

An Aipom placed a wooden cutting board in the shape of a heart next to the knife, which saved me the trouble of looking for one. I deposited one pear onto the cutting board and began shaving off its skin, the peels falling over the cutting board. Before I knew it, I was chopping the naked pear into slices the way Danaë had showed me.

Artemisia was right about one thing: I couldn't chop all these fruits and Berries by myself. It was lucky that I had the Aipom at my side. Some were helping unpeeling fruits and Berries while others were slicing them into even pieces. A few Aipom were using the knives to spar, which caused me great concern. I was halfway through slicing my one hundredth and twenty third fruit when Umehito flounced past me to break up the Aipom' sparring matches.

I sighed, rather glad the Aipom didn't injure themselves with the knives. These knives we were wielding happened to be pointy, which meant they also happened to be dangerously sharp. I'd never thought my friends would need some lecturing on knives - how surprising.

Almost an hour's worth of cutting fruits and Berries had passed before something eventful happened. It started off with shuffling footsteps echoing throughout the basement. These same echoing footsteps were drawing closer to the kitchen where we worked, eventually coming to a halt before the double doors and dying in silence.

I looked at Danaë, who was staring at her Pokegear. She snapped her head up, appearing as if she'd won a ticket to a free three-day cruise on the _Royal Unova._

Artemisia glanced at her Pokegear, her eyes widening.

"Oh, my!" she said surprisedly. "Is that really the time? Our next shift starts in an hour, but I can't leave you, Danaë; it just doesn't feel right."

I dropped the knife on the counter, confused. Did Artemisia sign me up for more work after we were done helping Danaë? I really hoped she didn't decide that that was best for me, but there was only one way to find out.

"Question: did you sign me up for more work, Artemisia?" I asked.

Artemisia nodded.

"I signed you up for _volunteering_ ," she answered. "I saw how troubled you were earlier and wanted to help take your mind off your troubles, N."

Though her intentions were pure, Artemisia had overstepped the boundaries I drew this time around. Now anger burned through me much like a forest fire would burn through a Unovan wooded area.

"By signing me up for volunteering without asking me first?" I said disbelievingly. "I'm not some Pidgey in a cage, Artemisia. Stop treating me as such."

"I'm not treating you as though you're a Pidgey in a cage," Artemisia said. "I want you to feel right at home, N."

I bit my lip.

"What if I don't want to feel right at home? New Bark Town isn't my hometown, Artemisia, Lady Kaneshiro. Therefore I _can't_ feel right at home. My home is . . . My hometown is . . . "

I set one hand over my forehead, racking my brain for the _actual_ name of my hometown. No, the fires inside me hadn't been extinguished; magic had frozen them solid. The threshold between experiences and memories had met the same fate as my emotions. Now I couldn't cross over to the world of memories because it was sealed by a sheet of grayish-blue. I traced the icy barrier's thick snowy white veins with my fingers in response, the coldness seeping into my flesh and entering my bloodstream.

Artemisia and Danaë called out my name, though I didn't respond. This feeling was the same cold feeling I'd gotten when Silver had asked for my mother's name. How could I have forgotten the names of my mother and hometown? I felt as if I were frozen solid, unable to move backward or forward. My memories were too important to forget, yet here I was forgetting them.

I drew my hand from my forehead, put it inside my shirt and pulled out the Menger Sponge. I developed an interest with the cubic structure, admiring its sharply defined edges and its squarish patterns built within. This was the only memento I had of my mother - the nameless woman who had birthed me. I hoped that this comforting truth shall never be taken away from me.

Artemisia and Danaë called out my name again, which brought me out of my brooding episode. I tore my eyes from the Menger Sponge and gazed at the two women.

"I'm alright," I assured them. "I've a bad habit of getting sentimental at the wrong time. Now what was I - ?"

An incredibly handsome pinkheaded male swung the double doors open just then, cutting off the rest of my sentence effectively. He walked into the kitchen, roving his eyes around to take everything in. Though the classic tuxedo he wore was ill-suited for this environment.

"Brass Sakurada?" Danaë asked.

The young man named Brass Sakurada swerved around and laid his eyes on Danaë.

"Danaë Kaneshiro," Brass acknowledged her. "It's been too long!"

Danaë smiled warmly.

"Yes, it has. Come here, you!"

Brass marched over to the woman and hugged her tightly, Danaë clapping him on the back. His voice, however, summoned a certain purplehead informant's face to the forefront of my mind.

Could he be? I was positive he was.

"His name's not Brass," I said without thinking. "It's Aidan."

Brass let go of Danaë and eyeballed me.

"That was my name in Unova," Brass admitted. "I go by my real name in Johto: Brass Sakurada. It's good to see you again, Your Majesty."

He bowed before me respectfully. Meanwhile I felt as if tonight was going to be a night to remember. Again.

* * *

 _For the Love of a King: Eventide_

 _Chapter 16: Time Part I_

* * *

 **N's PoV. Present Day. Kinjō Gyoen.**

Even though Danaë _clearly_ needed help, she insisted that Artemisia, the newcomer and me should get ready for the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_. So Leafa, Artemisia and I said our farewells and thank yous to the Aipom before exiting the kitchen and scaling the stairs with the ex-Team Plasma grunt, who was now holding a large dark brown paper bag.

"An hour isn't enough time to get ready," Artemisia stated once we reached the dining room. "I still have to jump in the shower and all."

Aidan (I'm not calling him Brass) frowned.

"What is it with girls taking so long to get ready?" he sighed. "You're out of luck this time, Artemis. You only have forty-five minutes to get dressed. Use your time wisely."

Artemisia made a face as she sighed loudly.

"Forty-five minutes isn't enough time at all! But I'll make the most of it. Let's meet here in forty-five then."

Artemisia turned around and darted into the hallway, her long hair flying behind her. Leafa gave me a little bow as she left the dining room, leaving Aidan and I behind.

I looked down at my clothing, painful awareness settling in. How could I honestly expect to attend the soirée looking like this? I had to dress befitting my station. Otherwise I'd disrespect the Harmonias and those around me.

"I don't think I could go," I murmured. "All my formal attire is in Unova and I'm not about to borrow another tuxedo again."

Aidan came into the midst, digging through the large bag untidily. The sound of paper being crumpled carried throughout the dining room while the pinkhead rummaged up a marine blue tuxedo from the depths of the paper bag. The bag plummeted to the floor shortly afterward.

Aidan cradled the tuxedo as if it were a newborn, showing it off to me. I dropped my mouth, recognizing the tuxedo.

"Is that -? How did you -?" I started to ask.

Aidan considered me.

"If you want to know the details of how the tuxedo came into my possession, then pay up," he advised me. "Your total is eighty hundred Poke Dollars."

 _Eight thousand Poke Dollars_? That was a whole lot less than White had paid. Was Aidan giving me a discount? Or was this information really worth so little? I was on guard now.

"I admit, your offer is _rather_ tempting," I shrugged. "But something tells me the information you're about to divulge isn't worth much, which means it's public knowledge. News perhaps? I didn't know you were a news reporter, Aidan."

Aidan draped my tuxedo over his forearm, expressionless.

"I'm a humble informational broker, Your Majesty," he said simply. "It's my duty to acquire any type of information regardless of its value. News, secrets, facts, the list goes on and on forever."

I laughed mirthlessly.

"Yet you're full of secrets yourself, Aidan," I pointed out. "You hid your name and background while posing as one of my grunts. Your last name is Sakurada, correct? That's the surname of the Goldenrod City Gym Leader. You look a great deal like her. Are you her son by any chance?"

Aidan's eyes flashed at my words, the frown on his face deeper than before. He curled one hand into a fist and bent his head.

"I'm her _deviant_ son," he said quietly. "Could we talk about your tuxedo instead? That's a lot more interesting than my boring background."

Aidan brought his head up, wearing a convincing smile. However, his eyes were saddened - quite saddened. They had enough sadness to strike a chord in me, which they did.

"I'm not paying eight thousand Poke Dollars," I said quickly. "The castle's appearance obviously made headlines in the past month. Though I'm pretty sure that some members of Team Plasma have plundered the castle of its riches and goods upon hearing Ghetsis and I aren't in Unova anymore."

"That's exactly what happened," Aidan confirmed. "It looks as if I'm not getting eighty hundred Poke Dollars after all. In any event, this tuxedo deserves a night out with its rightful owner."

Aidan dangled the tuxedo in front of me. I reached out to take it although stopped dead in my tracks.

 _I can't take it_ , I thought. _Every bone in my body tells me that I'd be no different from a common thief if I were to take the tuxedo. Even the knowledge that it's mine doesn't change how I feel about it._

"I can't take it," I told Aidan. "I won't take or wear it; it doesn't feel right to do either. Stealing is wrong. Period."

Aidan looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered. "Taking the tuxedo doesn't count as stealing, Your Majesty. All you're really doing is reclaiming what's yours."

"Even so, reclaiming the tuxedo doesn't change the fact that it's stolen property," I said coldly. "How do I even know if it's mine, Aidan? The shape and color are roughly the same, though I doubt . . . I doubt it's the same tuxedo after everything it's been through."

Aidan heaved a sigh, all trace of his smile gone.

"Even if it has lost its sentimental value to Your Majesty, that doesn't make it any less of a tuxedo," he said wearily. "I didn't steal this from the castle if that makes you feel any better. Look, we could stand here and bicker about how unethical stealing is or you could suck it up and don the tuxedo. Either way Artemis will return fully dressed."

"I'm not yielding," I said stubbornly. "I'm sorry, Aidan, but I can't wear something that was stolen even if it happened to be mine originally."

Aidan face-palmed.

"What if I sold the tuxedo to you?" he asked tiredly. "Would you yield to your _feelings_ then, Your Majesty?"

I noticed the emphasis Aidan drew on the plural word "feelings". That definitely caught my attention, though it was Aidan's offer that kept it. Purchasing a stolen tuxedo (even though it was technically my tuxedo) didn't have a sense of wrongness attached to it strangely enough; my conscience could handle it.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll buy the tuxedo from you, Aidan."

Aidan stretched one hand toward me greedily.

"That would be twelve thousand Poke Dollars," he announced.

 _Is he really charging me_ that _much for a tuxedo?_ I thought irritatedly. _It's no wonder White wanted to broker a deal with him!_

"Yeah, that's too much in Unovan Poke Dollars, Aidan," I said, annoyed.

Aidan chuckled, which took me aback.

"Whoever said I charged my customers in Unovan currency?" he said in an amused tone. "Although I appreciate the handsome sum of money White gives me every now and then, she assumes that I'm charging her in Unovan Poke Dollars."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been ripping off White this entire time?" I asked dangerously.

Aidan stopped chuckling, looking rather offended at my accusation.

"Hey, now! I wouldn't dream of overcharging White, Your Majesty!" he protested.

"But you just said -"

"I lied actually," Aidan interrupted me. "I've been selling her information in Johtonese Poke Dollars all along."

"Hmph."

I took out my leather wallet and opened it wide, rummaging through the pockets for coins or bills. I fished out a roll of Poke Dollar bills, converting Unovan Poke Dollars to Johtonese Poke Dollars mentally. If my mental math was correct, then one hundred and fourteen Unovan Poke Dollars equalled twelve thousand Johtonese Poke Dollars.

"Here."

I forked over the money to Aidan, who unrolled the Poke Dollars and started counting them. When he was finished counting, he rolled the money back up again and placed it inside his tuxedo breast pocket. Then he returned my tuxedo to me a moment later.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Aidan said cheerfully. "Now let me show you to the men's dressing room."

Aidan turned on his heel and walked over to the same hallway Artemisia and Leafa disappeared into just minutes before. I grabbed the crumpled bag and stored my tuxedo suit inside it, seeing Aidan leaning against the pastel orange wall. I ran across the dining room and straight into the hallway where Aidan waited. The pinkhead nodded as he wheeled around and led me to the men's dressing room. It didn't take me that long to shower, comb my hair and put on the tuxedo luckily.

We exited the dressing room with two minutes to spare and dashed over to the dining room, where an expectant Artemisia sat. Her choice of attire tonight consisted of a glittery, ombre sea green dress, grayish-gold stilettos and dangling rhinestone earrings. Her hairstyle was straightened hair rather than a ponytail. Artemisia brandished a rectangular purse that bulged in four different corners and I knew Leafa had been recalled into her Poke Ball. In any case, Artemisia looked nice.

"You . . . uhh . . . you look nice, Artemisia," I said sincerely. "Sea green looks great on you."

"Ditto," Aidan agreed.

"We're both donning clothes dipped in seawater," Artemisia said happily. "You look good in marine blue, N."

"What about me, Artemis?" Aidan asked her.

Artemisia beamed.

"You rock the classic look," she complimented him. "Could you lead us to your lot on the fairgrounds, Brass? I'm looking forward to serving Angelic Breeze ice cream."

"We're . . . serving ice cream?" I said faintly. "I'm serving ice cream in my tuxedo."

Aidan chuckled again.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he chuckled. "I have uniforms you could choose from. How about we move this conversation to the fairgrounds?"

We did that as we crossed the vast backyard and entered the fairgrounds, wrapping up the conversation in front of the erected sea green tents. Aidan showed us around the lot Danaë had assigned him before ushering us inside the smaller sea green tent. Artemisia started shivering immediately due to the coldness and I loaned her my jacket instinctively.

I examined my surroundings, noticing the large humming pale freezers lining the walls of the tent, locked tight with iron clasps. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the freezers were packed with ice cream boxes at a subzero temperature which matched the temperature inside the tent.

A magnificent pinniped Pokemon soared through the air right then and there, its streamlined fur as white as snow. Its dark eyes ranged over Artemisia, Aidan and I before settling onto Aidan. The Pokemon brought its flippers together and clapped excitedly, its tail twitching in delight. It performed a backflip and descended to the ground, sending several whitecaps toward the three of us.

"Is that Dewy?" Artemisia asked Aidan.

"That's Dewy," Aidan agreed. "He's the handsomest and happiest of Dewgong out there. Evade the whitecaps, you two!"

Aidan ducked for cover behind a nearby freezer while Artemisia and me hunkered ourselves against another freezer. The whitecaps washed over a row of freezers and hit the ground, which drank it thirstily.

Artemisia regarded Brass, whose hair was striped with violet - the same shade of violet he had worn at the Temporal Festival.

"Did you streak your hair violet, Brass?" Artemisia wondered. "No, you can't have. I'm pretty sure I would've noticed streaks like that earlier. Are you wearing a wig?"

Aidan sighed in resignation.

"Please don't tell my mother, Artemis," he begged the greenhead. "She won't be happy if she learns I'd dyed my own hair."

Artemisia contemplated Aidan for a while before promising she wouldn't. Aidan sprang to his feet and tore off his pinkhead shook his shock of violet before slipping the disheveled wig onto the crown of his head, concealing his dyed hair.

Artemisia and I climbed to our feet, Artemisia pressing the long wallet against her torso. Meanwhile Aidan gestured at Dewy.

"As you can see, Dewy is responsible for keeping this tent at a freezing temperature," Aidan explained. "I brought an inflatable pool from Unova and set it up in the tent for Dewy to do his magic. So you know where the ice cream and Dewy are. Now let's go fit you in a uniform."

We lumbered to the back of the tent. Twin blue lockers were tucked in the corner, one of the doors ajar. Aidan lumbered past Dewy and gave him the thumbs-up while Artemisia waved at the pinniped Pokemon. I passed by the inflatable teal pool, seeing Dewy swim to the edge gracefully. The Pokemon flung its flippers over the rubbery rim, watching me with mild interest. I waved weakly at Dewy and smiled, Dewy crying out in happiness.

Aidan hurled a hairnet and apron at me to catch. I caught the apron albeit missed the hairnet by a wide berth. Dewy, however, caught the hairnet deftly and beckoned at me with his tail. I ambled over to Dewy, donning my apron quickly.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Your hard work won't go unacknowledged, Dewy. You deserve a reward."

Aidan snapped his fingers, inspiration etched onto his face.

"You're in charge of feeding Dewy every hour, Your Majesty," he told me.

I put on my hairnet and nodded eagerly. I didn't mind visiting such a friendly Pokemon hourly. In fact those visits might make this ice cream serving experience worthwhile.

The three of us marched across the lot and entered the larger tent. Artemisia shook off the jacket I loaned her, though I insisted she hold on to it until our shift was over. Meanwhile Aidan went behind the counter, opening the window that protected the tubs of ice cream from mid-June humidity. Artemisia passed by mismatched chairs and tables scattered throughout the tent, setting napkin dispensers atop the table. I decided to go behind the counter and assist Aidan.

I was so busy helping Aidan pour toppings into containers that I didn't hear people coming until one of them rang the bell. Aidan snapped his head up and hurried over to the counter to take the peoples' orders. As I loaded the last of the containers onto the counter, Aidan barked orders at me. I stood upright and snatched a cone from the dispenser, rushing toward the ice chest and sweeping the scooper into my hand. I plopped a misshapen block of bubble gum ice cream onto the first cone. Then I handed the ice cream cone to Aidan before fixing a mint chocolate ice cream cone and a vanilla one after that.

In any case, it was fortunate that I got quicker at serving ice cream because more and more people kept on surging through the tent. Eventually Aidan had to step from behind the counter and direct people into a single file line. Artemisia, who was helping me serve ice cream, raced over to the register with a smile plastered on her face.

The Angelic Breeze Creamery tent had a steady flow of customers henceforth. Steady might be a bit of an understatement; the stream of customers seemed never-ending. On an unrelated note, my soft-serve ice cream scooping skills improved exponentially with each order taken. I was beginning to set a block of green tea ice cream on top of a cone when Dewy's tusky face popped into my mind.

"Artemisia?" I said. "I have to feed Dewy although I don't want to leave you here."

Artemisia turned around and took the ice cream cone from my hands and nodded encouragingly.

"Brass would want you to feed Dewy," she said. "If you're worried about me, fear not. I'll be fine."

My eyes darted over to the line, children and adults from different socioeconomic classes all lined up eagerly. Aidan drew away from the line and approached us, his eyes shifting over to the ice house tent. I gulped and nodded a series of nods as I booked across the lot and returned to the small tent. The temperature was still as cold as it was an hour ago.

I lumbered across the ice house tent room, raking my eyes over the freezers dotting the artificial room. These freezers sang about the ice cream boxes locked inside, trapped by both congealed ice and clasps. I couldn't afford to listen to their mesmerizing lullabies; I must feed Dewy.

 _Wait a minute,_ I thought. _How in the world does Aidan expect me to feed Dewy? I could always turn on my Aurae again, but there's no guarantee I'd be able to hold the connection long enough for me to ask Dewy._

Vertigo swept through me at the thought of using Aurae. I placed one hand over my forehead, nausea rolling up my throat at breakneck speed. I couldn't attempt to activate Aurae lest I wanted to add more side effects. The vertigo and nausea were enough to deal with already.

When I reached the edge of the pool, Dewy's face brightened. Somehow I'd failed to miss Dewy's adorableness behind those massive tusks protruding from his mouth. Dewy, however, swam across the water and to the other side of the pool, pointing one flipper at several barrels pushed against the wall. With a nod, I maundered toward the barrels and removed one of the lids. The barrel was filled to the brim with dried-out Magikarp, their empty eyes piercing through my very soul. Even though they were dead, the vegan in me felt rather upset at the fishermen who murdered them in cold blood. There wasn't a single moment in time where I'd wondered if Pokemon ever felt remorse about devouring each other.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to eat plants, Dewy?" I asked the Dewgong.

Dewy shook his head, wagging his tail energetically.

I sighed in defeat. I guessed I had no choice but to disturb the Magikarp' mass watery grave.

I closed my eyes while I plunged my hand inside the barrel. Water sloshed around as I procured a Magikarp's body, its scales damp. I opened my eyes and saw the Magikarp limp in my hands, lifeless and as still as time. The Magikarp deserved a much better end than this. Then again Dewy the Dewgong and his ancestors have always been higher up on the food chain than the Magikarp and its ancestors. The laws of nature dictated that the strongest shall always survive and the weak shall always perish because that was how the circle of life worked. This law has been upheld for eons and there wasn't any way to overturn it. Therefore the Dewgong shall remain predators and Magikarp prey in the circle of life until time ended. This dead Magikarp, loathe as I was to admit it, had known this unwritten law and enforced it until the very end.

"So be it," I said in a small voice.

I tore my eyes off the carcass and held my head up high as I approached Dewy, who sat upright in the water. He opened his mouth wide as I flung the Magikarp at his tusks. Dewy lurched forward and pierced through the Magikarp before popping it inside his mouth and slurping it whole. I watched Dewy in his role as predator, half-fascinated, half-disgusted at the sight.

 _Predator._

The Obsidian Terror's face swam in my mind, licking his mouth zealously. I felt a surge of loathing while I recalled the way he tossed around the word "prey" in that cavalier tone of voice. I wanted nothing more than to track down the haughty vampire and strike him where he stood! I couldn't understand how he worshiped the circle of life as if it were a deity mightier than Arceus itself. No, Arceus wasn't rooted in his black heart. Blake didn't know or value things such as humility, love, courage and kindness; he only answered to arrogance, hate, fear and cruelty. I heard the Obsidian Terror's fiendish peals of laughter while I saw Dewy wolfing down his meal, his voice adopting a rather condescending tone as he taunted me from the shadows.

 _Why must he borrow such despicable ideals from Furvum Imperium?_ I thought wrathfully. _To hell with Blake; to hell with Furvum Imperium! I won't stand for a copycat ripping away an important person to me! I'll fight for Bianca just as hard as White and Cheren will be fighting for her. I owe it to her! I have my own ideals - ideals which must be stronger than Blake's false ones! That's why I must . . . I must . . ._

"N!" Artemisia called out my name. "N, are you in here? N? N!"

I started. Then I looked at Dewy, who nudged me affectionately.

"I mustn't stray from my own cause no matter what, Dewy," I said softly. "Fighting alongside Cheren and White will bring me one step closer to redemption. Could you keep what happened here a secret between us?"

Dewy nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," I decided. "Thank you for being there, Dewy. Aidan's lucky to have a friend like you in this life."

Artemisia came into the midst, looking very concerned. My insides freezed over just then. Did she come here to lecture me about sharing a philosophical moment with Dewy? Then I recalled the hungry customers and cursed at myself. Artemisia had every right to moralize at me.

"There you are," Artemisia said, relieved. "What are you still doing here, N? It shouldn't take that long to feed Dewy, you know. You're - you're unhappy, I take it?"

I nodded, unsure of what was going on. It looked as if Artemisia wasn't going to moralize at me after all.

"I'm unhappy about a lot of things," I admitted. "I'm not unhappy about volunteering if that's what you're wondering. It's quite the feeling to give to the community and expect nothing in return, and to think I was grumpy earlier."

Artemisia sighed.

"You're brooding again," she guessed. "Don't you ever get sick of brooding, N? You're making yourself unhappy on purpose. You know what? I'm beginning to think you're a glutton for punishment."

"Should I not be punished?" I returned calmly. "I've done terrible things that weigh heavily on my conscience every day, Artemisia. What's worse, I even enacted justice to justify Team Plasma's actions."

Artemisia drifted over to me, an understanding smile on her face. Her smile was perhaps a little too understanding.

"Justice is a compelling ideal to defend," she admitted, "and everyone loves fighting in the name of justice. But I feel that justice is universally subjective."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Justice is fighting for what's right, Artemisia," I said. "Who cares if it's subjective? That doesn't make it wrong."

"That doesn't make it right, either," Artemisia said gently. "Justice is little more than an illusion, N. An illusion created by our forebears to determine right and wrong in the world."

I felt as if Artemisia threw something between my eyes. Was she attacking my ideal of justice by calling it an illusion? She was basically calling _me_ an illusion by going that route. Though there might be a chance I misinterpreted her words.

"Are you saying my ideals of justice are illusory or that justice itself is illusory?" I asked Artemisia.

"That justice itself is illusory," she answered. "Forgive me if it seemed I was attacking your ideals, N. In any case, we have nothing to worry about regarding justice. Even if we lived without it, we would still exist."

"But then," I paused as I walked over to Artemisia, "but then we'll become illusions ourselves, Artemisia. I can't tolerate such a sad way to live truth be told. I'm not an illusion!"

Artemisia still wore that maddeningly understanding smile. Only Arceus knew how boundless Artemisia's patience was.

"We're all illusions, N," she said patiently. "Everything around us are illusions too. That doesn't stop Pokemon and humanity from living their illusory lives though. Love. Community. Friendship. Loyalty. Family. I feel these things transform the illusion into reality."

"Those things enrich life, thus making it more real," I agreed. "Though I'm still touchy about being called an illusion."

Artemisia pirouetted around.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "We shouldn't linger in the ice house tent any longer, N. Brass left the other tent earlier because he heard a loud noise. I don't know what caused that noise, but my gut tells me Brass might know what did. At any rate, people are in line for soft-serve ice cream. It's our duties to give exceptional customer service and make our customers smile! Come on!"

Artemisia stopped her pirouette, shrugged her shoulders and power-walked out of the tent, almost colliding into Danaë Kaneshiro. She bowed before the woman and apologized profusely. Danaë searched the room with her eyes while talking to Artemisia before nodding and excusing herself.

I walked across the tented room briskly and caught up to Artemisia, who was as still as time.

"I thought we were going to serve the community," I said confusedly. "What happened there?"

Artemisia pulled the fold back to let in a breathtakingly beautiful brunette. Footsteps shuffled behind us as Danaë came into my line of vision, a hairnet wrapped over her _odango_ braids and an apron covering the top half of her amber dress.

"If it isn't my future daughter-in-law," Danaë said happily. "Welcome back, Soul. This year's soirée won't have a potluck, but at least there will be a spread. And it's quite the spread indeed!"

Soul smiled.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me," she said. "I'm very touched by your kindness nevertheless, Danaë. However, I think the spread should be shared with everyone, wouldn't you agree? Oh, how rude of me!" She turned to Artemisia. "Good evening, my darling niece. My, don't you look absolutely stunning!"

Artemisia flushed.

"Thank you, Aunt Soul."

Soul pulled Artemisia into an embrace, Artemisia throwing her arms around her. The brunette rocked her back and forth before eyeing me.

"You must be Natural Harmonia Gropius," she said. "I'm Soul Yoruno, Artemisia's aunt. So the rumors are really true: you _do_ look just like Artemisia."

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. "Yoruno -"

"Soul," the brunette interrupted. "Just call me Soul. I know what you're about to say and it's okay. I'll try my best not to act like your aunt no matter how much I want to."

Artemisia extricated herself out of Soul's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Artemisia, Danaë and N," Soul said apologetically, "but Gold, Brass and I need to use the ice house tent for just a tiny bit. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's fine," Danaë said. "Artemisia, Natural and I were heading back to the Angelic Breeze Creamery tent anyways, Soul. You really shouldn't apologize."

Artemisia tore her eyes off Soul and raked the room with them.

"Is it for the Order of the Acacia?" she asked curiously.

"That's the secret society Red's a part of," I remembered.

Danaë grabbed Artemisia and I by the ears and dragged us out of the tent, the greenhead and I gasping in discomfort. The Kaneshiro matriarch let go of our ears seconds later.

"You didn't need to pull on their ears so hard, Danaë!" Soul chided her from within the tent. "Yes, Artemis, we need it for the Order. However you know the drill already."

Artemisia's face darkened.

"I'm tired of being kept in the dark," she said crossly. "'Relia is sick and tired of being kept in the dark. We've been of age for a while already. At any rate, I feel suffocated in this cage! I know you, Uncle Gold and Dad built this cage out of love, but I don't want to live trapped in here any longer! I want to see the world just like 'Relia and Al did!"

"I'm not having this discussion, Artemis," Soul said sternly. "If you want to join the Order of the Acacia, then ask your father."

Artemisia bowed her head, one hand curled into a fist.

"Dad thinks the world's too dangerous. I'm inclined to disagree with him."

Danaë grasped Artemisia by the shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We should get going, kiddo," she said.

Artemisia threw Danaë's hand off her shoulder, quaking uncontrollably.

"Go where exactly?" she asked of no one. "The estate isn't just my home; it's my prison. Dad won't even let me take the Chrysanthemum League challenge; I'm supposed to sit here and await his return. I'm more than happy to do that but . . . but . . . how long would it be before enough is enough?"

Her voice cracked.

"Artemisia," I said.

The greenhead brought her head up, a frown stretched across her face. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and shook her head.

"I'm okay," she assured me. "I really am. And Danaë? I didn't mean to throw your hand off my shoulder. You were just trying to cheer me up. At any rate, we'll text you if we see 'Relia or Al, Aunt Soul."

"Thank you," Soul said gratefully. "Your father's scared to see history repeat itself, Artemis. That's why he doesn't want you to leave the estate."

Artemisia still wore that darkened face.

"I know," she said dully.

I decided it was time to steer the conversation to another subject.

"What about the customers, Artemisia?" I asked her. "They've been waiting for quite some time now."

Artemisia's face became less darkened at my words.

"You're right. I can't stand around here feeling sorry for myself - not when people need my help. Come on, Danaë and N! Let's save the day!"

Artemisia hurried over to the larger tent, Danaë following suit. In spite of myself, I was rather intrigued with Artemisia's backstory. Maybe we weren't so different underneath our exteriors after all.

Gold and Aidan were coming toward the tent now, engaged deeply in conversation. I figured that was my cue to leave, which I did.

 _Everything will be revealed in time_ , I thought. _I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll definitely be on guard from here on out._

There was only another hour until the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ started. I was actually looking forward to it.

 **Ruri's PoV.**

If I'd known that admiring oceanic scenery counted as a crime in Gorm Acerbi's book, I would've done a lot more oceanic sightseeing for the hell of it. I was as every bit as rebellious as Papa himself. Then again I was a Valera; we were born renegades.

However, openly defying Gorm would be an insane move on my part. Ruby's abrupt departure had left me unprotected in this forbiddingly austere environment, which meant I had to be cautious.

I crossed one hand over my bosom.

"I appreciate your constructive criticism, Lord Gorm," I said dishonestly, "but if you'll allow me to explain why I've been slacking off lately - "

Gorm adjusted his unbelievably large cloak over his equally as loose habit. Wouldn't it be practical to wear a habit and cloak that fit him? I had no idea why he'd don clothing several sizes too big for him.

"I know why your work has been less than stellar lately," he said dismissively. "Rubeus Birch's disappearance has affected you greatly."

Gorm swaggered over to the window, his cloak slithering behind him on the floor. I chanced a glance at Bianca, who was studying me with mild interest.

"You and Lord Gorm don't really see eye-to-eye," she noticed. "What are you going to do about this?"

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," I shrugged. "Lord Gorm is somewhat biased towards female Furvum Imperium soldiers. Your gender renders you invisible unless you manage to impress him."

Bianca looked as if she swallowed a lemon.

"What a male chauvinist Tepig," she muttered. "But that explains why he's so lukewarm toward me. I thought for sure I'd offended him."

"I thought the same at first," I admitted, "but the only offenses we've committed are being of the opposite sex in Lord Gorm's eyes. There's one more thing you should know: he evaluates our lucidity as a whole. The ability to think clearly, especially in times of crisis," I added, seeing the confused look on Bianca's face.

"That's _so-soooooo_ unfair!" Bianca fumed. "I can't always think clearly during times of crises; I'm not sure anyone can!"

The Ruri Valera Furukawa from four years ago would've agreed with Bianca completely. That Ruri could be swayed more easily by emotional appeals because she had worn her heart on her sleeve. She had been a rookie Pokemon Coordinator until Furvum Imperium had taken over Sinnoh. That Ruri Valera Furukawa had been pressured by her famous mother Sapphire Furukawa to abandon her promising Pokemon Coordination career for the good of Sinnoh.

My environment changed to reflect the memories from long ago - memories which made me homesick.

 **Ruri's PoV. Flashback. Sandgem Town.**

When Mama had lost to Ruby, Papa, Diamond and I were apoplectic with indignation. The true Hoennian Pokemon Champion - my mother - had been defeated by the bogus Hoennian Pokemon Champion Rubeus Birch. Now Ruby held the thread to Mama's destiny in his monstrous hands, free to twist or cut it however he pleased.

Mama's legs shook like jelly, her mouth agape. She looked as though she were self-destructing from the inside out. I ran over to my mother as she fell through the mist and onto her knees, her head bent over the barely visible iron gray grass.

I couldn't bear to see my mother look so defeated and lost, especially when victory had been within her grasp. Ruby had ripped it away from her at the last minute, extinguishing the flames of hope burning in the brazier Mama kept inside her heart.

Light footsteps tread across the misty earth just then. I craned my neck to see Ruby advancing towards us, his long hair rippling in the breeze.

"I'll take you on next, Ruby-Eyed Narcissus!" I vowed. "First Papa, now Mama! How many more do you plan to humiliate?"

Ruby raised his eyebrows and smirked, amused at my solemn vow. His amusement lit a spark inside my pounding heart. I felt as if molten lava flowed through my veins instead of blood. Though I knew deep down inside I was no match against the _deus_ , I couldn't let my heart pretend as though it were blind any longer - Rubeus Birch had to be stopped.

I pointed at Ruby, clenching my teeth.

"Well?" I demanded. "What's your answer, Ruby? GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER!"

Ruby kept advancing towards us, cackling at my demanding shout. His eyes glowed rather sinisterly in the sunless day, sending chills down my spine. My mother managed to bring her head up, her eyes staring into space emptily.

The ombre gray sky emitted loud grumbles right then and there. A trio of forked thunderbolts danced on the horizon, flashing brightly. I glanced at the veins of water resting comfortably in the mud, left over by the Pokemon' hydrokinetic attacks. Hopefully the thunderclouds didn't eject rain; Sinnoean rainstorms got ugly fast.

A cackling Ruby made to close the gap between us, although Papa came out of nowhere and shielded Mama from view with his body. Diamond sloshed into the midst moments later, sighing heavily.

"I don't think that's going to help much, Pearl," Diamond said. "Ruby can see Sapphire quite clearly."

Papa's eyes smoldered as he extended his arms outwards, digging his feet into the grass.

"I swore to protect Sapph with my life, Dia," he said stubbornly. "I swore the same vow to Ruri too. I'll protect Sapph; I'll protect Ruri; I'll protect Sinnoh, and I'll do this til the very end!"

I kneeled next to my mother, who was still staring out into space.

"Mama?" I said meekly. "Mama? Say something, Mama! Please say something! Anything! If you can't find the strength to speak, then roll your eyes, make a face, blink, frown, smile or lick your mouth! Show me a reaction so I know you're okay, Mama. I may not be as smart as Dia, or as strong as Papa or even as brave as you, but that doesn't matter. I want to help you, Mama! Just let me in for once! That's all I'm asking! Let me in so I could ease your pain!"

Ruby snorted derisively.

"Whoever knew one _flaming_ loss could have you falling to pieces, Sapphire?" he said disapprovingly. "I never would've expected such unsightly behavior from my _rival_ of all people! You're pitiful! Pathetic, really."

Diamond shot his hands at Papa's wrists and crossed them over each other almost instantly. Papa squirmed in Diamond's grip, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing, Dia?" Papa said furiously. "Lemme go right now! Today! _Now_!"

Diamond ranged his eyes over Ruby and Papa, his mouth taut.

"Forgive me, Pearl," he said apologetically. "But this is for your own good."

Ruby stopped his cackling episode and regarded Diamond.

"Thank you, Diamond," Ruby smirked. "I knew you still cared about me deep down inside."

Diamond narrowed his eyes.

"You're under the _wrong_ impression, Ruby," he said frostily. "I'm not a fan of needless violence, which is why I stopped Pearl from attacking you. You would do well not to confuse my fairness with kindness in the future."

A hand grabbed my shoulder just then, which made me flinch.

"Ruri," my mother's gravelly voice said.

I turned around slowly, smiling through my tears at the sight of my mom.

"Mama," I said tearfully. "You're okay! I'm g-glad you didn't white out on us. I _knew_ you'd fight against it; I had faith in you the whole time. It makes me so happy to see you're better. Are you okay?"

Mama nodded characteristically. My face must've been really awash with tears because my mom sighed disapprovingly.

"What did I tell you about crying, Ruri?" she asked disapprovingly.

I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve.

 _Why wouldn't I cry?_ I thought sadly. _I can't shut off my emotions no matter how hard I try. How Mama does it is beyond me._

"That it doesn't solve anything," I said shakily. "You said crying would never, _ever_ solve the world's problems."

Repeating her sound yet cold advice caused my heart to constrict.

"Exactly," Mama agreed. "I know this because crying never helped your grandpapa or me in the slightest, Ruri. I doubt you'd solve anything by crying like this. If you must cry, then don't cry for yourself."

I locked eyes with my mother, thinking about Sinnoh. Sinnoh, the oldest and holiest of all the regions, had lost both her freedom and her spiritual connection to Arceus. I could almost hear her earsplitting wails echoing throughout Sandgem Town, her heart singing the most sorrowful of preludes. We, Arceus's descendants, had heard the prelude of our homeland Sinnoh and wept over it. Sinnoh's tears poured forth from our eyes and our eyes alone. Everything that had defined Sinnoh was essentially ripped away from her by Furvum Imperium.

"But I'm not crying for myself," I assured my mother. "I'm crying on behalf of Sinnoh, the Pokemon, my people and my family. These tears . . . these tears right now . . . they're for you, Mama. _Your_ tears."

A mixture of sadness, guilt, courageousness, fear, indignation and other emotions showed on my mother's face.

"Ruri," Mama began. "I don't know what to say, except . . . DIA! PEARL!"

Diamond collapsed on his suitcase while Papa was running towards a gloating Ruby, swinging one fist at him. Ruby cocked his head while catching my father's fist, much to the latter's surprise. Another trio of lightning bolts struck the horizon behind them, thunder rumbling louder than before. Somehow the sky's crackling drowned out Papa's yelping.

"I'm going to kill _that_ numbskull with my bare hands," Mr. Mystery muttered.

"Papa!" I screamed.

Mama sprang to her feet, clutching her shoulder. She started her advance on Ruby and Papa although staggered a little.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

"Never mind me, Ruri," my mother said through grounded teeth. "I must ensure the _Primus Praetor's_ safety before my own."

 _Primus Praetor._ With the exception of Red Electra, almost all the Pokemon Champions have held that title at one point in time. Three Pokemon Champions who have held the title of _Primus Praetor_ once upon a time were Xavier, Platinum and my mother. My father had replaced Platinum as _Primus Praetor_ while Mama had been stripped of her praetorship years ago.

"I'll come too!" I said.

Mama swiveled her eyes onto me and shook her head.

"No," she refused. "Stay with Dia, Ruri. I've got this!"

She continued her advancing, gripping her shoulder tightly. Even though I wanted to accompany her, I knew not to incur my mom's wrath. I was better off obeying her command.

I sloshed across a vein of muddy water, the brownish liquid splashing beneath my shoes and the mist curling around my thighs. Diamond was straight ahead, using the suitcase to help him climb to his knees. I saw another trio of zigzagging thunderbolts hit the horizon behind the de Arco patriarch, the ombre gray sky turning blindingly white in the distance. A groan rippled from the ravenette's direction and I directed my eyes to him.

"Mr. Mystery!" I yelled. "I'm coming, Mr. Mystery!"

I waded through the last of the muddy water and mist, reaching the grassy, damp circle where Diamond crouched on. As I drew nearer, I noticed blades of iron gray clutching onto Mr. Mystery's hiking boots for dear life. Diamond noticed them too judging by the repulsed expression he wore. The sight was enough to make the ravenette dig inside his coat pocket for a handkerchief.

I approached Diamond carefully, his once-kind, once-affectionate electric blue eyes colder than Never-Melt Ice. He whipped out an elaborate pale handkerchief from his pocket before setting his foot atop the suitcase.

"What's the point in cleaning your boots if you know they'll just get dirty again, Mr. Mystery?" I asked him. "Mama wanted me to remain at your side in case you're wondering why I'm here."

Diamond leaned over, wrapping the handkerchief around the vamp of his boot.

"I want to look my very best," the ravenette responded calmly. "Appearing less than my best will bring dishonor to the de Arco family name. I overheard you two, Ruri. Pardon me for my appalling lack of manners."

Diamond's eyes saddened while he scrubbed his boots' vamps vigorously.

"There's nothing for me to pardon," I informed Moneybags. "My only concern is if you're alright."

Diamond smiled a rather small smile.

"I've been through worse," he said nonchalantly. "Although I'm afraid my physical well being matters very little for the time being, Ruri. Your mother's physical well being should be at the forefront of your mind; I know it's on mine."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother drawing closer to Papa and Ruby. I glimpsed Papa pulling on Ruby's ponytail while Ruby had his hand over my dad's eyes.

"It _is_ on my mind, Mr. Mystery," I promised him. "Can't you Defog the mist though?"

Diamond's face fell.

"None of us were able to Defog it," he told me. "We must make do with our decreased visibility if we're to save your parents. I need your help in doing that, Ruri."

He withdrew the handkerchief and stuffed it into his coat pocket before picking up his suitcase. Meanwhile I blinked stupidly, having trouble wrapping my head around what Diamond said.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "Could you please repeat that?"

A hint of a smile crossed Diamond's tilted face. The Sandgem Town sea breeze blew through his Wellington coat just then and made it flap wildly. Diamond then turned his head and beckoned at me.

"You heard me."

I nodded hurriedly while I booked across the patch of grass and over to Diamond. The ravenette strutted into the mist, which tugged at the end of his flapping coat mischievously. I wandered after him, the mist hugging my own physique. A sound a lot like splashing water came from beneath Diamond's and my feet as our surroundings were cast in blinding white light. Thunderclaps crashed behind us.

"The time intervals between the thunder and lightning are getting narrower and narrower," Mr. Mystery said informatively. "We'll return to Twinleaf Town once the Ruby problem is resolved. You needn't worry; your best friend, my niece and my sister are there. But for now, we must put an end to your parents' recklessness."

"Right."

I scanned the misty horizon for Mama, spotting her in front of the shouting match/brawl between Papa and Ruby. She opened her mouth and shouted my dad's name, which made him freeze. Ruby exploited this window of opportunity by punching Papa square in the face.

"Papa!" I cried. "Please hurry, Dia!"

Diamond strutted through the mist at a measured pace, clenching the handle of the suitcase even tighter. I matched his stride to the best of my ability.

Mama tore Ruby off my father with a roar. Ruby glared at my mother, covering half his face with one hand. Then the _deus_ whirled around and made eye contact with Diamond and I, his other hand extended towards us. Meanwhile Mama inched over to Ruby and put him in a headlock.

"It's about bloody time you two Slowpoke arrived!" he exclaimed. "And love? It's in your best interest to release me! Remember who you're dealing with, Sapphire! Things could turn ugly should you continue to displease me any further. I might, for example, escort you to my brother Emerald."

"That does it!" Papa snapped.

Mama glowered at Papa, who was cracking his knuckles noisily. I could literally feel the antagonism rolling off Papa and Ruby in voluminous waves. There was only one explanation for such intense antagonism: the two hated each other's guts a lot.

"Be careful, you two," Diamond cautioned my parents. "Ruby has always been notoriously unpredictable. Even so, I have a nagging feeling."

Mama released a gasping Ruby from his headlock, Ruby's hand still positioned over his face.

"Which is?" Papa asked unenthusiastically.

A purplish-black bruise was blossoming around my father's left eye, with a gash running across his jawline. His shock of golden blonde was more disheveled than ever. Last but not least, crimson stained my father's lips.

"When we head to Twinleaf Town, Mama and I will tend to your wounds, Papa," I said. "You have a black eye, and you're bleeding around your mouth and jawline."

Papa wiped his crimson-painted lips with the back of his hand, his amber orange eyes fixated on me.

"So what?" Papa shrugged. "I cleaned Ruby's clock and that's all that matters right now."

I stomped my foot and bristled.

"Well, it shouldn't!" I said angrily. "You shouldn't be so rash, Papa! Ruby could've seriously hurt you, you know? I don't know what your beef with him is, but I don't want any part in it."

Diamond face-palmed.

"I should've held on to you tighter, Pearl," he mumbled. "I might have caused you discomfort, though it'd only be temporary. A black eye and a cut, on the other hand, take some time to fade. I thought you would've learned by now that violence doesn't solve anything. It's my fault you won't reinforce this lesson."

My mother smiled kindly at a brooding Diamond. Meanwhile Papa wiped the blood on his jacket.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dia," Mama said. "They've a long history of being at each other's throats. In any case, Pearl, you should exercise more self-restraint around Ruby. You let him get you all riled up too easily!"

Papa glanced at Mama.

"Geez, Sapph, you make it seem as if I have no self-control at all!" Papa moaned. "I have a lot more self-restraint than you give me credit for."

"Self-restraint, yes," Mama agreed. "But self-control? Not so much. Dia, that nagging feeling you had gotten. Is it telling you that Ruby won't lay a finger on me?"

Diamond nodded almost invisibly. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Ruby hissed ferally.

"You'll pay dearly for ruining my face!" he growled, patting his cheek.

My dad burst into gales of laughter.

"You don't look so handsome now, pretty boy!" Papa said triumphantly.

Ruby's visible eye blazed with anger.

"I won't have it!" he barked. "How could you make my face asymmetrical, Pearl? Anyone with a good eye could see just how flawed and imperfect my face looks!"

Papa sweat-dropped at Ruby's words. I wanted to take a brick and hit Ruby with it; his narcissism annoyed the hell out of me.

"You could always wear a mask or use cosmetics, Ruby," my mother said impatiently. "They'll make your damned face symmetrical again. In any case, I've no reason to fear you turning me in to your brother."

 _Has Mama completely lost her mind?_ I thought indignantly. _Furvum Imperium snatches their victims' freedom upon defeat. Even if there's some good still left inside Ruby, he's in Furvum Imperium. Who's to say he won't tear the Sinnoean Order of the Acacia chapter apart the first chance he gets?_

"Think it over, Mama," I implored her. "Ruby betrayed the Order of the Acacia Hoennian chapter right after the Trial of the Abattoir. Your _Secundus Praetor_ betrayed you. Your rival, your childhood friend betrayed you, Mama! You -"

"You think I don't know that?" my mom cut across me. "At first I thought the Ruby I'd known was an illusion. Who am I kidding? His changeability is _exactly_ the reason why he's such a great illusionist."

I frowned.

"That's all the more reason to distrust him in my opinion," I insisted. "Change is inevitable in this world, Mama. The only change worth trusting is the one performed by your own hands. At least you have control over your destiny and fate this way."

Mama patted me on the head, though the gesture didn't feel condescending.

"I'm inclined to disagree with you," she said for the umpteenth time. "Arceus controls our _fates_ , not our destinies. That's what I've always believed anyway. At any rate, I'm off to see Ruby."

I grabbed her hand, staring deep into her sapphire-shaded eyes.

"Don't give yourself up," I pleaded. "You've taught me there's possibility within a impossibility, Mama. So I believe with all my heart your return is possible."

Mama withdrew her hand while curling it into a fist. Meanwhile three pairs of thunderbolts criss-crossed over each other while tap-dancing over the horizon. The sky itself flashed pure white for a second longer as rolling thunder issued the same cracking noise a firecracker would.

My mother's physical features were bathed in a shaft of light, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming brightly.

"Such a tender mother and daughter reunion," Ruby commented. "A tad nauseating if you ask me. In any case, Sapphire, you promised me you'll do as I say if I win!"

Diamond and Papa snorted.

"She said no such thing!" Diamond protested. "You shouldn't feel obligated to fulfill a promise you didn't make, Sapphire. There are other methods to deal with Ruby."

"I agree," Papa said wholeheartedly. "We'll find another way, Sapph."

Mama's eyes roved around the ruins of Sandgem Town, crossing over Diamond, Papa, Ruby and I. The light shining in her face disappeared, her eyes no longer gleaming. My mother brushed aside her bangs as she stared down Ruby.

"Remove your hand and name your terms. What are you waiting for, New Year's? Do it now, Ruby!"

Ruby pulled his hand from his face, revealing he too wore a black eye. Dried blood hung from two cuts that decorated his cheek. Ruby licked his lips, which were laced with pebbles of blood. He made a face of disgust as he spat at the misty floor.

"I was wondering when you'd start bossing me around again, Sapphire," Ruby said. "I kept on cringing and cringing inside because I thought you living a life of peace and pleasure made you . . . lose your touch."

Mama half-smiled through her laugh.

"Me lazy and hedonistic? That's funny, coming from you! Why would I lose my touch while living a normal Sinnoean life? I could handle a life of peace. But pleasure? I don't think so!"

"There's nothing wrong with pleasure," Papa chimed in. "Though too much of a good thing makes you complacent, Ruby. You know, I've noticed people and Pokemon take things for granted a lot. As if I'm any different from my countrymen."

"I can't argue with you there," Diamond said truthfully.

Ruby waved his hand.

"You want my terms, Sapphire?" he asked Mama seriously. "Okay, then. My terms are quite straightforward actually: you and the _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ shall leave Sinnoh by week's end. While you say your goodbyes, we _dei_ shall call an armistice."

Papa's face turned beet red.

"You're not handing yourself over to Ruby!" Papa snapped. "Are you seriously considering this, Sapph? I won't lose you to the likes of Furvum Imperium and the Moronic King of Symmetry!"

Mama hung her head, squaring her shoulders. Meanwhile I fell to the earth on one knee, my lips parted. I stared at the wispy mist, my sheet of brownish-black shielding Sandgem Town from view. I gritted my teeth as I punched the ground.

An invisible hand managed to lace its fingers around my throbbing heart, trying to rip it free from the veins holding it in place. My throat constricted, blocking all words from tumbling out of my mouth. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs although it seemed as though I'd been robbed of my voice altogether.

Why? _Why_? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't my mother have seen through Ruby's bluff while the goddess of victory was still on her side? Why? I didn't want to lose her to the likes of Furvum Imperium! There had to be another way to placate Ruby. There had to be something he wanted just as much, if not more so than my mom. Mama wouldn't have been in this mess if she - if she . .

 _No_. It wasn't Mama's fault she was born into the Parthenos bloodline - Parthenos, a heroine from the olden days beholden to nature and the first wielder of the _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_. It was _Parthenos's_ fault that her godly sword and godly gift endangered her female descendants, namely Mama.

"What about the false sapphire?" Diamond asked Ruby. "I heard you came to Sinnoh to retrieve it. Unless Sapphire _is_ the false sapphire."

Papa's mouth made a comical O as a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Why do you always have to make sense at the worst moments, Moneybags?" a wincing Papa asked emotionally. "If you give yourself over to this psycho, I can't promise Ruri and I won't pursue Ruby-Eyed Narcissus to the four corners of the earth. Don't you dare make me promise otherwise, Sapph!"

I uncurled my fists, my knuckles caked with mud.

"I can't promise either," I sniffled. "You're my mother. I love you, Mama. _Papa_ loves you. Dia cares deeply about you. Don't make those who love you swear such an impossible promise! We won't keep it."

I snapped my head up, tears rolling down my cheeks. I brought my sleeve to my face and wiped away the tears.

Ruby marched over to my mother, his gloved hand outstretched.

"Take my hand," he encouraged her smoothly.

I shot a glance in Papa's direction, noticing Diamond and he booking over to Mama and I. Then I redirected my eyes to Mama and Ruby.

"Don't, Mama," I said pleadingly. "Don't give up! Please don't, I beg of you! We'll find another way together!"

Mama looked at me, expressionless.

"What is that other way, my love?" she asked me. "Please tell me because I'm all ears, Ruri."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I had to say something, anything! Something that would dissuade my mother from this disastrous choice! Mama was a genius who found possibilities within impossibilities! There was no way she couldn't find an alternative.

Mama must've read my face because she rolled her eyes.

"I thought so," she said emotionlessly. "Don't lose your kind, loving nature, Ruri. Grow stronger, become braver. Love your Pokemon as though they're family. Love your neighbors and enemies equally. Remember that you _are_ love, Ruri. Never let your heart harden in this cruel world. You're my only daughter and child. I love you so much, you know that? I regret not saying that more often."

"Then start over while there's still time," I begged her. "Please don't leave us, Mama!"

"SAPPH!" Papa shrieked.

Mama tilted her head nostalgically.

"Remember when I'd declared how much I hated you, Pearl? Well, I never hated you personally," she reminisced. "What I hated was how rash and defiant you were. I hated how you were able to overcome insurmountable odds at great risk too. But underneath that impulsive and impertinent opportunist exterior lies a courageous, kind-hearted, funny man who knows the true meaning of loyalty and love. I've left my heart with that man and hope he looks after it. Look after our daughter, Pearl. I love you."

A tear-stricken Papa skidded to a halt in front of us, almost knocking me flat on my back. Actually he would have had he not grabbed me by the wrist at the last minute. Papa reeled me in as if I were a Magikarp on an Old Rod and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you so much, Papa," I said gratefully.

Papa nodded dumbly, ungluing his eyes from Mama and I. Diamond developed an interest in his boots, his mouth drawn inward.

Mama made to eye Diamond, but the ravenette said, "Complimenting others isn't your strong suit, Sapphire. Pearl and I are certain you have a plan in the works; you always do. We know you better than you think."

"Stubborn and loyal until the very end," Mama mused. "Though it's the norm for de Arco patriarchs to be distant with their children, upholding that tradition is eating you up from the inside, Dia. You deserve happiness, friend, though it'd only come if you're open to it. You'll have a chance to find love again too."

"Sapphire . . . ," Diamond trailed off.

Mama cast a smile at all of us, her ponytails flying in the breeze like wind chimes. Six thunderbolts aimed straight and true at the horizon, much closer than before. The sky growled dangerously while it glowed, illuminating the darkened town of Sandgem in pure whiteness. Shadows uncloaked themselves and elongated in the light, touching the shallow puddles of muddy water scattered across the town streets.

"Wait with Dia, Ruri," Papa said, letting go of me.

Ruby's cocky smile jumped out at us while Mama slipped one hand through his outstretched one, the breeze now carrying an ominous feel to it.

"You didn't put up much of a - that . . . _hurts_."

Ruby dropped to his knees, one hand covering his Adam's apple. The hand holding my mother's loosened its grip and my mother wrested hers free from it. Her other hand was a fist raised in midair. As Ruby gasped for air, my mom crouched beside him.

"I should've foreseen this," Ruby gasped. "Your heartlessness would never allow you to put your own life on the line for your friends, family, Pokemon and region."

My mother laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, I'm not heartless, Ruby," Mama said confidently. "I just use my heart less. At any rate, didn't this heartless woman save Hoenn from being wiped off the map years ago? Don't you dare rewrite history for your own selfish ends, Ruby! I won't stand for it!"

Papa leaped into the air and whistled approvingly. Diamond complimented Mama while I sprinted over to her. With all my might, I flung my body at Mama's and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for the hug, my love," Mama said, "but I get the impression you won't hug me for that long."

She smelled so much like an oceanic breeze. I drew my arms from Mama and set them at my sides, palm trees, glistening greenish-blue water and pale sand seared into my mind now. I supposed it made sense Mama's scent would always remind me of the ocean. Her Legendary Pokemon was the embodiment of the oceans and seas after all.

"You have your body back," I said. "What's the plan of attack, Mama?"

I stared at Papa and Diamond, both as much in the dark about Mama's plan as I was. They shrugged in unison, thoroughly confounded.

Mama linked one arm around me suddenly, taking me aback. I gazed at my mom's vibrantly beautiful face, which was etched with worry. Why was she so worried? I had a gut feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

She ushered me over to Ruby, whose breathing pattern became more and more even. His ruby red eyes lingered on me for a second before focusing on my mother.

"I won't leave Sinnoh," Mama told Ruby. "Besides, you're looking for lapis lazuli, not sapphires. Fun fact: the ancients mistook lapis lazuli for sapphires. Just as everyone mistakes Ruri for me. In other words, I'm not your false sapphire but rather a red herring."

I was confused about what my mother was getting at. I looked at my father, who shared my confusion. Diamond, however, dropped his mouth open, his eyes moving from Mama to me to Ruby.

"Ruri means 'lapis lazuli' in Johtonese," Diamond realized. "People mistake Ruri for you because she's virtually your spitting image, Sapphire. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I threw my mother's arm off me and stepped back a few steps, feeling as though I'd been locked in a birdcage on the verge of caving in. My heart became weighty and skipped several beats.

"If you're saying Ruri's the false sapphire, then you've _officially_ lost your mind, Sapph," my dad said skeptically.

Mama frowned.

"Do you honestly think I _like_ thinking that?" she challenged him. "I know Ruri's the false sapphire; everything suggests she is."

I had never noticed - or cared to acknowledge - that I might be considered a member of the Platinum Trinity until now. Parthenos wasn't just Mama's ancestress; she was mine too. The same coppery liquid coursed through my veins, the same heightened five senses ( _Kachou Fuugetsu_ ) were inherited by Yours Truly.

I raked my eyes towards a gloating Ruby, my worst fears confirmed.

"Bingo," he said. "Your daughter is indeed the false sapphire, Pearl and Sapphire."

I glanced at Papa, my heart being crushed by an anvil. Papa looked as if he wanted to tear Ruby apart with his bare hands.

"I would never allow you to escort my daughter to Furvum Imperium!" Papa shouted. "That will happen over my dead body!"

Mama whirled around to face Pearl, Diamond and me, wearing a grim countenance.

"He doesn't want to escort her to his brother," she said smartly. "Ruby would've faced her first if that were the case. What could you possibly want my daughter for, though?"

Ruby examined me.

"I want Ruri to join Furvum Imperium," he said simply.

My eyelashes fluttered sluggishly and my head spun in circles. I went back and forth as my body fell in a graceful curve and straight into my father's arms.

"I will never . . . ," I trailed off.

 _Join you_ , I thought as I fainted from the shock.

 **Ruri's PoV. Present Day. Furvum Imperium Yacht.**

I swam in the sea of memories and broke through to the surface, noticing hints of a sandy beach in the distance. The sandy beach belonged to a land I wasn't terribly fond of. A land called Reality.

I rubbed my electronic eyes, taking note of the rather long hallway. Its bone white walls were imprinted with ovular windows that overlooked a dull gray carpeting. Glassy lights frosted white were suspended over my head. I saw an exquisitely beautiful blonde girl leaned between two windows, clad in a dark habit attached to an equally as dark cloak with glowing silvery-blue trimming. To her left stood a stylishly handsome man with long strawberry blonde hair, also wearing the same habit/cloak the teenage girl wore. Unlike the blonde girl, the man wasn't glancing in my direction but rather at a window. I wondered for a split second how I had gotten there.

 _That's right,_ I remembered. _Bianca fetched me because Colress had issued a summons. Then we ran into Lord Gorm. I think Bianca and I were talking about the_ deus _evaluating us based on our lucidity._

The memory of me fainting in Papa's protective arms _definitely_ didn't make it into the "Top Ten Ruri Valera Furukawa Lucid Moments". I mean, I had whited out anticlimactically when Ruby had revealed his real intentions. The thought of me becoming a Furvum Imperium soldier had been ludicrous, almost inconceivable back then. Yet I could kill two Starly with one Everstone by infiltrating the evil secret society and saving my region from further deterioration. In order to defeat evil, I had to become an even greater evil.

"Are you alright, Ruri?" Bianca asked. "You've been really quiet."

I eyed Bianca and giggled unexpectedly. A pit developed in my stomach upon the realization at what I'd just done. What if Bianca thought I was laughing at her? I wasn't cruel enough not to take her feelings into account. At least I _hoped_ I wasn't that cruel.

 _Wait. What if she thinks I'm a snob?_ I thought fearfully. _I'm not the biggest fan of small talk although it'd have to do._

"If it seemed as if I was giggling at you, I apologize," I said sincerely. "I actually giggle when I'm nervous, Bianca. I feel kinda nervous right now because I don't really know what to say to fill the silence."

Bianca cocked her head to one side, a sunny smile plastered on her face. Her eyes gleamed under the frosty lights, shining like stars.

"You're not alone in that," she said sweetly. "I don't think there's a single person in the world who's not nervous when they strike up a conversation with somebody new. I take that back as a matter of fact; there are _some_ who don't get nervous at all."

Bianca and I met each other's eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. Smooth talkers hardly got nervous during a conversation, which bred mistrust. Their true colors showed in the face of adversity fortunately. That was the reason why I'd chosen to Battle Black Urania.

"I don't trust silver-tongued humans," I said truthfully. "They spout pretty words as if tomorrow will never come. Regardless, the only day I live for is tomorrow."

Bianca's smile melted from her face. In spite of myself, I wondered if I had offended her somehow.

"Have I upset you in any way?" I asked tentatively.

Bianca's eyes widened with shock.

"Not at all," she said. "I'm only thinking about what you said, Ruri. While I understand where you're coming from, I can't help wondering how you feel about today."

Bianca took herself off the wall and approached me, her cloak trailing behind her.

"Other than making it through today, I don't hold today in high regard," I answered. "Today means very little in the long run. It's a fleeting moment that will fade away into living memory. It's meaningless compared to tomorrow."

"What if tomorrow never comes, Ruri?" an approaching Bianca wondered. "What if today's the last day? If I were you, I would look back on my life and wish I had acted whenever action was necessary. That way I'd have zero regrets."

Lord Emerald might think otherwise, but Bianca Grace bore a quiet inner strength that aligned with her convictions. Her eyes told me as such, and I'd be an imbecile not to listen to their songs.

"Today won't be _my_ last day," I said confidently. "It won't be your last day or Furvum Imperium's either. And so long as the sun sets and rises, tomorrow shall come before we both know it. Why do you think we love the idea of tomorrow so much, Bianca?"

Bianca stopped dead in her tracks, unconvinced.

"I -" she began to say.

"I believe that this little philosophical discussion should be put on hold," Gorm interrupted. "As fascinating as discovering the meaning of life may be, it won't lead us to Colress."

I glanced at Bianca apologetically before rounding on the redhead.

"That was really rude of you, Lord Gorm!" I defended Bianca. "Eavesdropping on our conversation and interrupting Bianca like that! Have you no sense of decorum?"

Gorm snorted.

"Maintaining decorum isn't a hobby of mine," he said dismissively. "If you expect an apology, I suggest not holding your breath, Ruri. Apologizing makes one look weak, and I'm certainly not weak."

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"Well, that's where our opinions differ," I said defiantly. "Apologizing when you're in the wrong takes a lot of courage and strength, Lord Gorm! Don't you want others to see you as benevolent and humble?"

I drew myself up to my full height, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. I pulled in my lips while I glared at Gorm, who was throwing me a rather dirty look.

"You don't deserve to see my benevolence and humility after such insubordination, Siren of Chaos," Gorm spat. "I have the means to make life very difficult for you indeed."

Bianca grabbed me by the wrist gently, staring deep into my eyes. I wanted to wrench my wrist free albeit her touch was so soothing and warm.

"It's fine, Ruri," she said softly. "Thanks for defending me though. But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'm not worth it."

My mouth parted as Bianca gave me back the usage of my wrist.

"Bianca . . . ," I trailed off.

I sighed, not liking the idea of bending to Gorm's will. But if I were to hone my lucidity and emerge from Furvum Imperium intact, I must yield and compromise whenever possible. Compromising made everybody happy, right?

I bowed before Lord Gorm on one knee. Gorm was a very proud man, and proud men _loved_ having others grovel at their feet.

"I shouldn't question you, my lord, because I'm a common soldier and humble servant doing my god's bidding. Out of respect for you, I'll refrain from talking back and continue carrying out any and all orders given."

I lowered my eyes to the carpet, waiting for Gorm's response patiently. Gorm cleared his throat loudly and asked me to raise my head - an order I obeyed all too readily. Amber orange (behind the cornflower blue) and midnight blue eyes bored into each other, with me being the first to peel my eyes away.

 _Yield, Ruri_ , I told myself. _Why must yielding be so difficult?_

"And your place?" Gorm asked offhandedly.

"Remembered."

"Good," Gorm approved. "You may stand, Siren of Chaos."

I climbed to my feet just as Bianca rushed over to me.

"Just so you know, I feel you're worth it," I mumbled.

Before Bianca could respond, Gorm burst into speech:

"A soldier doesn't enact judgment, Ruri and Bianca. Their goal is to carry out orders, regardless of how they feel about them. The only way to ensure this will happen without fail is by having them commit wholly to a cause. What better way to fight for something than a cause?"

Bianca gulped.

"And what's your cause?" she pressed him. "What do you fight for, Lord Gorm?"

Gorm beckoned us forward, a reptilian smile planted on his face.

"All will be answered when we see Colress," he promised. "Follow me, children. Our resident mad scientist awaits."

Gorm turned and walked away, his cloak flying behind him. Bianca and I exchanged sheepish looks before chasing after our _deus_.

 **Cheren's PoV.**

My friendship with White had originally been founded on the fact that we shared a common friend. Later on it had become apparent that we both shared the same dream - the dream of being crowned Unovan Pokemon Champion. Yes, I had gotten along rather swimmingly with White when we were children. Our childhoods had been rather normal, carefree and simple albeit amazing and exciting. Those were the days where White, Bianca and I had been as thick as thieves. However, White and I had begun going down separate paths three years ago, kept together only by Bianca.

I turned and turned the truth Bianca had stuck to over and over again in my mind. Did Bianca see a truth that had went over our heads completely? Or did she see multiple truths? I found it much easier to believe she had seen multiple truths rather than a singular one; a single truth usually paved the way for other truths to emerge in my experience. But which one of these truths did Bianca see? Well, only Bianca knew the answer to that question, and she was gone.

"Are you alright, Cheren?" White asked me.

White and I were moseying through the corridor in absolute silence - a silence I normally filled with chit-chat however mindless it may be. Did my moment of introspectiveness tell White that something was up with me? The last thing I wanted was White spending her energy worrying about me. Her energy was better directed toward retrieving Bianca from the clutches of Furvum Imperium.

I faked a smile.

"I'm doing great," I lied. "I honestly am, White. I managed to come up with a game plan to retrieve our best friend, I reconciled with my sister and now I'm going to an evening party with my childhood friend. I'm the _definition_ of greatness if you ask me!"

White appeared half-anxious, half afraid. It was lucky that Jasmine and I had had a talk about White's feelings about Bianca's fate. The White I had known for eleven years put her friends and family above all else no matter what - always and forever until forevermore and evermore ends. It would pain me to see that she wasn't the same White I had grown up with.

"I see," White murmured. "You know, I wouldn't hold it against you if you blame me."

I didn't blame White at all. However, the long face she wore while we walked straight into the dining room sent a surge of compassion flowing right through me. I wanted to help my childhood friend in whichever way I could.

"I deserve the blame," White went on guiltily. "This was my first trial as Unovan Pokemon Champion: to protect Unova, my family and friends from the forces of darkness. I don't know how I did it before. Maybe it was a fluke or dumb luck. Whatever the case may be, I failed _epically_ the second time around. What a Pokemon Champion I turned out to be.

"What am I even saying? My reign ended the moment Ghetsis whisked away Bianca. The title I had worked so hard to clench . . . it was torn from me. My dream shredded into a million pieces in the blink of an eye. The point is, Cheren, you wouldn't have made the same mistakes I did. _You_ would've made . . . why are you laughing?"

I chortled despite the situation not being very funny. White looked at me weirdly, as though I'd lost my marbles. That would be quite the bother if I _had_ lost my marbles. I haven't by the way.

"I'm sorry," I wheezed. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but I can't help it. Forgive me for asking, but what makes you think I wouldn't make any mistakes either?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" White asked me quietly. "You're a thousand times smarter than me, Cheren. The only reason I'm on your level is because my mother homeschooled me. The _Sinnoean Pokemon_ _Champion_ herself homeschooled me. Just let that sink in for a minute, okay?"

A throng of girls ambled past us just then, swinging their paper lanterns in lazy arcs. I greeted them in Johtonese politely, flashing my most agreeable smile. A couple of the girls turned pink and bowed their heads. The others, however, greeted me as politely as I greeted them. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed White walking outside and I figured I'd follow suit.

I said my goodbyes to the girls before crossing the dining room and threshold in order to step foot onto the patio. I inspected the surrounding area for a sign of White, who was nowhere to be found. That only meant one thing: White was hiding under the cover of night.

"How old are you? Nine?" I said impatiently. "I know why you're hiding by the way: you're embarrassed by what you told me. Look, I understand acting on the urge to hide at the age of nine, but not at the age of fifteen, White!"

Complete and utter silence followed my words, which meant White either ignored me or slipped back inside when wasn't looking. She did that whenever she sensed an incoming lecture although there have been times where White had just wanted to be left alone. Platina and Bianca were excellent at figuring out which one applied to the present situation. Whereas I failed at it big time.

 _I know White and I haven't been close in recent years,_ I thought, _but I swore on the stars that l would always watch her back._

I looked skywards at the navy blue blanket decorated in quartz that twinkled faintly. There wasn't a trace of the luminous, waning milky white pearl in the horizon. Tonight was a moonless night in other words. Even so, I drew some comfort in the fact that the stars were as reliable as ever. I could shoot for the moon, knowing the stars would be there to cushion my rather long fall from the heavens.

"I know you're there, White," I said confidently. "If you think I'm going to lecture you, then you're sadly mistaken. I just want you to stop hiding and look up at the night sky. You used to spend hours staring at them with your telescope or eyes. I joined you in your stargazing episodes, remember?"

A younger version of White cropped into my mind, her hand grasping a platinum white telescope adorned with gilded stars. She adjusted the telescope as she examined the constellations and the moon through her telescope. The stargazing episodes we had shared during childhood were important memories of mine - made even more important after I had found out why White loved stargazing so much. I too had grown to love the stars from that point in time.

The nape of my neck prickled, which alerted me that I wasn't alone. I unglued my eyes from the wondrous starry night and turned around to face the country house. Then I directed my gaze toward one of the Juliet balconies, occupied by a brunette female clothed in a sequined ocean blue dress. White must've been up there the whole time I had spoken.

 _Now people are going to think I'm crazy for talking to myself,_ I thought unhappily. _That wasn't anyone's fault but my own. Though it's kind of a bother to have White standing on a Juliet balcony. I guess I need to . . . I have to call on Unfezant!_

I fished out a Poke Ball from my pocket and threw it at the patio floor.

"I choose you, Unfezant!" I said clearly.

Pale light coalesced, taking the form of an avian Pokemon. The glowing bird flew around in circles as the Poke Ball went back into my hand. Unfezant flew around circularly five more times before the light enshrouding him dissipated completely. Then the bird stretched his wings and sailed toward the patio, landing on top of it noiselessly. Unfezant crouched on his hindquarters, his bright yellow eyes regarding me intelligently.

I sauntered over to Unfezant and positioned myself atop his arched back, digging my loafers into his hindquarters. I locked eyes with Unfezant while pointing at the Juliet balcony that had White on it. Unfezant nodded to show he understood and drew himself up to his full height. He dawdled over to the edge of the patio before leaping high into the sky and stretching his wings outwards. Unfezant soared over to the Juliet balcony and plopped himself onto the railing. I jumped over both my Pokemon's back and the railing to land onto the platform where my childhood friend stood.

I inched over to White, who had her arms wrapped around the railing. When I walked into White's personal bubble, however, she turned to face me surprisingly.

"You haven't changed a bit," she noted. "You still find me no matter how well I hide myself. Sometimes you'd lecture me for misbehaving and other times you'd ask me what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong: Alder and the Elite Four crowned me Pokemon Champion because they knew about the truth about me all along, Cheren."

I shook my head, wondering how in the name of Arceus did White arrive at such a baseless assumption.

"If you're saying that Alder and the Elite Four had crowned you Pokemon Champion of Unova because you're related to three other Pokemon Champions, you're wrong," I said calmly. "You won the Unovan Pokemon Championship title through your own skill, merit and determination, not through your parents' or cousin's, White. Yes, you share their blood, but that's no reason to keep on comparing yourself to them!"

White regarded me, bewildered.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to follow in their footsteps?" she asked me curiously. "I've come this far because I followed their advices more or less, Cheren. I mean, you followed your dad's advice blindly and -"

"And I turned out to be a great Pokemon Trainer," I agreed. "I still want to become the Unovan Pokemon Champion, I won't deny that. Forget about us being Trainers and rivals right now; remember us as friends who are family to each other."

"How?" White wondered. "I don't remember what it's like being friends with you."

I drew closer to White, a smile fixed on my face. Her blunt words, however, pierced me through the heart and left a gaping wound behind. I knew White wasn't the nostalgic sort albeit hearing her admit that she didn't remember our beginnings hurt me nevertheless.

White drew her arms from the railing, taking her eyes off a reclining Unfezant and resting them on me. Her bewildered facial expression was now a troubled one.

"I'm such an idiot," she said under her breath. "I know how much you value your memories, Cheren. You treasure them because they're important, and for me not to hold on to such things in return makes you feel unappreciated. I'm really sorry about that; I know I hurt you deeply."

"I'm okay," I lied. "I'm not hurt at all, White. Even if I was hurt, my feelings don't matter as much as salvaging our broken friendship."

I moved over to the Juliet balcony and looked heavenwards at the navy blue blanket. The luminous quartz that were the stars twinkled in the distance reliably. A lone star seen by the naked eye can't shine half as bright as a collection of stars could. However, such a starry view at sea would make the countryside view pale in comparison. There was a sort of simplicity in the stars' beauty that was worth seeing nightly.

"We shouldn't salvage it if it's broken," White disagreed. "Let our old friendship die this night so that a newer and better one will take its place, Cheren."

I pushed my glasses further up my nose, breaking eye contact with the sky to survey White.

"No," I refused. "I want to save our old friendship, White. By you saying it's broken, you've given me hope - a hope that we'll be able to repair our friendship and continue where we left off three years ago."

A straight-faced White studied me silently. She studied me for such a long time that I started to wonder if she'd disrupt the silence. Then she sighed deeply.

"How am I supposed to fix something that's broken though?" she wondered. "I'm unable to fix something I see broken; my first instinct is to replace it with something unbroken. Can I ask you a question? Why fix our friendship now, Cheren? Is it because it's what Bianca would've wanted? If so, then you could just forget about it."

White made to turn around although I grabbed her by the shoulder and forced the brunette to look at me. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with disapproval, belying her expressionless face. I knew that Bianca had dreamed and dreamed about White's and my reconciliation for about three years already. She would've given _anything_ to see this very moment with her own eyes. However, Bianca's dream had nothing to do with my reconciliation plan. I was reconciling with White because _I_ wanted to; it was my choice and my choice alone.

"What Bianca wanted has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on right now," I said honestly. "I'm acting out of my own free will here. I'm choosing to set aside our differences because I need you, White."

White snorted disbelievingly.

"I know that doesn't sound believable," I admitted, "but I feel as if the world around me is crumbling; I want to find someplace not crumbling or in danger of crumbling, you know? Somewhere I remember as clear as day, even if I don't go there as often as I should."

"And that somewhere is me," White guessed.

I pulled my hand away from White's shoulder as I gestured at the navy blue blanket above us. The celestial bodies' glow had never looked so beautiful before tonight, or maybe I'd never truly appreciated the simplistic beauty of the universe until right now.

"'If something seems impossible, just look for the stars,'" I quoted. "'The stars are always there to give light and guidance. They know just about anything and see everything. Plus they remain constant. The stars see that I'll get through this, so that's how I know I'll be fine.'"

"Your memory recall never ceases to amaze me," White marveled. "I haven't stargazed in several months because of the Team Plasma drama and all that. Now I feel as if . . . as if . . ."

White breathed in and out, folding one hand over her bosom while her sentence died in her throat. She turned around though not before I noticed her eyes glistening with tears.

"White," I said, "I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

My childhood faced Unfezant with a small smile. She drew closer to the avian Pokemon, wiping her tears from her eyes. Then she wheeled around and lifted her head heavenwards. I could see the starlight reflected in White's eyes - starlight that had travelled for millions of years from galaxies far away to see future events unfold. I wasn't sure what they wanted to see. However, I knew that I'd be okay because they were there. The stars were always there even if we couldn't see them.

"You didn't," she promised me. "I feel as if I should slow down and stargaze, but I don't think it's the time or place to stargaze."

I smirked at her words. Somehow I knew White wouldn't stop to smell the roses; she wanted to pretend as if nothing was wrong. How could she honestly expect me to fall for her brave front? I understood her reasons albeit I couldn't bear to see White bottle up her feelings. Eventually she might explode.

"Oh, on the contrary," I disagreed. "Since when did you care about time and place? You do whatever you want regardless of what other people may think. I might be used to that sort of misbehavior from you although that doesn't mean I approve of it. For once, tell me what you're feeling, White. Doesn't it hurt you to have such a big gap between you and me? I'm tired of pretending it doesn't exist! With Bianca out of the picture, I feel the distance between us now more than ever! I wish I could become cold again, but I will just feel empty inside. Don't you feel this way, White?"

White tensed at my revelation although said nothing. I bowed my head, wishing I hadn't said anything at all. Who was I kidding? Both White and Bianca didn't wear their hearts on their sleeves like I did. I couldn't exactly wear my own heart on my sleeve publicly; that sort of behavior was unmanly. Putting up a cold, aloof front was how I had managed to integrate into Unovan society. However my emotional nature resurfaced from time to time despite my best efforts. I was at war with my heart and mind constantly, much to my dismay.

"Of course I do," White confessed. "I'm not repressing my feelings; I just don't like talking about them every five seconds. In any case, are you saying that I should stargaze right now?"

I sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, White," I confirmed. "You're kind of stargazing right now, so you might as well carry on, right? You won't be alone, though; I'm here to stargaze with you, my old friend. I mean, if that's fine with you obviously."

White smiled.

"I'd _love_ it if you stargazed with me," she said sincerely. "It's a shame we don't have a telescope; the experience would be a lot more exciting with one."

I lifted my head heavenwards again.

"You know, you're right about that. A telescope _would_ make this experience a lot more exciting. I feel as if not having one is a blessing in disguise for some reason. Do you know what this experience would be once it's over?"

"A memory," White said immediately. "The experience would be nothing more than a memory."

White sounded characteristically unenthusiastic. I, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement.

"Memories," I corrected. "You showed me the best kind of memories to create when we were kids. The best memories I've ever created had others in them. I know those kind of things seem unimportant to you, but they're not to me. Listen, White. I want to stargaze with our eyes - just our eyes. If we do this, then we're one step closer toward mending our friendship. I believe we could go back to the way we were, White. I know we can; I could feel it."

I shot one hand at the railing and laced my fingers around it. I opened my mouth slightly, surprised at how smooth the railing felt to the touch. Now I knew why Unfezant remained in a reclining position; he rather liked smooth surfaces. I was made aware of that fact when he was still a Pidove. At least that aspect of Unfezant would never change. I prayed to Arceus that it never would either.

I closed my mouth while brushing my bangs to the side. Whoever knitted the navy blue blanket and sewed quartz through it really knew how to cater to the five senses. Why else would the night itself look so magnificent? The moon had to revert to darkness knowing it couldn't shine as beautifully as the stars could. Then again, tonight was a new moon. I remembered reading an old book in Platina's library about what the new moon symbolized: the new moon symbolizes new beginnings and fresh starts.

"How does it feel to have your world on the verge of falling apart, Cheren?" White asked me. "You said that you felt like your world was crumbling earlier. So if your world's crumbling and mine is about to fall apart, doesn't that mean we're experiencing the same feeling?"

I nodded.

"We feel Bianca's absence," I said simply. "It feels as if it were only yesterday that the three of us left Nuvema Town together. You were wild and impulsive, Bianca was flighty and hyperactive, and I was cerebral and down-to-earth. I was hard on you two because I believed you could be more responsible if you tried. We returned from our adventures transformed, especially Bianca. Bianca came home a practical and responsible -"

"Bianca will always be impractical and imaginative," White cut across me. "I'm sorry I cut across you, but I don't think Bianca would give up those traits. I sure as hell wouldn't want her to, and neither do you. Admit it, Cheren: you've always been drawn to Bianca's impracticality."

White made an excellent observation. I might seem as if venturing into the unknown frightened a creature of habit such as myself, although that was untrue. Venturing into the unknown and exploring new possibilities exhilarated and frightened me at the same time.

"Even so, Bianca Grace infuriates me more than she fascinates me!" I denied. "I'm only getting her back because not having her here disrupts my routine!"

White laughed shrilly.

"That's kinda backwards thinking," she observed. "You want Bianca back so that she'll disrupt your daily traditions and routines as usual, right? Well, how is that any different from not having her here to disrupt your lifestyle? All you're doing is driving my point home, Cheren. Look, I know you're in love with Bianca, and I know that you know you are too. You can pretend you aren't, but I doubt the world would pretend you aren't in love with Bianca."

I drew my bottom lip inward, licking my tongue over the upper lip. My hand developed sweat suddenly, which made the railing feel quite slippery. My heart hammered against my ribcage violently. Why did reality have to suck occasionally? Sure, the real world could be dark and cruel at times. The only reason I didn't hate reality was because Bianca had taught me there was a silver lining in everything and White had taught me never to give up no matter how hopeless and grim the future looked. Right now I wondered where the silver lining could be; I couldn't find it.

"Fine. So I _am_ in love with Bianca. Knowing how I feel about her doesn't change anything, White. In fact, being in love with Bianca means I miss her greatly. I miss her smile, her flightiness, her optimism, her insane ideas and a lot more. I figured that as long as me seeing her was a given, I could hide my feelings and enjoy her company. I don't blame you for not having the power to save her, White. I blame myself."

"But why?" White wondered. "Ghetsis's grudge against me is the reason why Bianca was taken in the first place. Do you blame N? I know how much you dislike him."

I shook my head. N had always made it abundantly clear that he was against Ghetsis. I might not like N very much but I knew how fond he was of Bianca. Besides, wouldn't he have fled the scene if he was responsible for Bianca's abduction? N wasn't innocent by any means though it'd be unfair to condemn him for his dad's sins - of that he was innocent.

"I don't blame him," I said truthfully. "But even if I wanted to blame N, I just can't for some reason. The reason I blame myself is because I had promised myself years ago that I'd look out for Bianca and you. I failed to uphold that promise because I wasn't strong enough. I used to think being the strongest in all of Unova would make me the very best. Now I see that's not true at all. Being the strongest Pokemon Trainer in Unova would make me feel really lonely. Jazz somehow managed to become strong without getting lonely. If she were able to do that, then odds are that I would be able to do it too."

I heard White's exasperated sigh ripple through the night.

"Why must it be _another's_ way, Cheren?" White demanded. "If you don't wanna become strong for the sake of being strong, then you owe it to yourself to find a way that works for you and you alone! Don't live your life following tried-and-true methods, Cheren! You're no different than a fraud if you go that route! You said you loved exploring new possibilities, right? Well, try doing that more instead of playing it safe all the damn time! Don't you wanna die an original person and not a copy of somebody else?"

I tore my eyes off the starry sky and brought my head down, gritting my teeth. Did White have any idea that she was calling the kettle black?

"You don't have any room to talk, White," I said coldly. "You wanted to be like your mom if memory serves me right! There's a difference between aspiring to be like someone and actually becoming someone you admire! I know why you did it, White. You couldn't handle the Team Plasma and N drama as yourself. You thought confronting them under another front would help you handle the pressure better. In the end, you lost sight of who you were. Now you're nothing more than a copy of someone else."

I saw White bringing her head down, looking rather pale in the night. On further reflection, maybe I was a little bit too harsh with my wording. I needed to speak the truth tactfully.

"Even so," I continued in a calmer tone, "I know the White I know is still down there. I believe that with all my heart, but I can't wait for her any longer. Life goes on, which means I must go on too."

A disembodied hand clapped itself around my wrist and jerked me backwards. I spun around and saw White studying me as if I were a recently discovered Pokemon. Her facial expression, however, took me aback: White appeared rather crestfallen.

"I understand that now," she said as she loosened her grip on me. "All I knew back then was that Team Plasma had to be stopped permanently. I wanted to take them down with my own bare hands, except I was so afraid. I didn't want to be afraid, Cheren; I wanted to be seen as fearless. That's why I became more like my mother, the one person I saw as unassailable. But the truth is that I'm scared to this day. I can't control my fears no matter what I do; they're with me always."

I shook White's hand off my wrist and flicked it.

"You need fear to survive," I said flatly. "Fear helps us grow stronger from my experience. You're better off listening to fear rather than controlling it. Otherwise fear will rule over you. I'm dead serious about that, White."

White raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying this from experience or because you read about it somewhere?" she questioned me. "You can't learn everything from books, you know. Isn't that why you travelled through Unova in the first place?"

"Hello? I learned this life lesson while I was travelling through Unova!" I said disbelievingly. "I know fear will become your enemy because it became mine briefly. Repressing it wouldn't do you any good; you have to conquer it somehow. I could teach you a few methods although I know how you feel about tried-and-true methods."

White heaved a sigh, skepticism flitting across her face. Yeah, she wasn't going to let me show her the ropes on conquering fear. I already knew what time it was.

"Thank you, Cheren," she said, "but your methods don't really suit me. I appreciate your offer though; it means a lot. You know what? I'm starting to share your hopes about us becoming as thick as thieves again. I have you to thank for that."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

White looked skywards at the night sky, her muddy brown hair looking rather black in the darkness. She shot one hand at the railing and gripped it as she leaned forward.

"I've been ruled by my own fear for quite a while," she said truthfully. "I hadn't realized how badly it had gotten until now. I'm already making amends with Red as we speak. Speaking of Red, I think he might know fear better than we do. Didn't the stories say he took down Team Rocket by himself mostly? I know Green and Yellow had helped out towards the end, but it was Red who had disbanded Team Rocket. Now that I think about it, I wonder how much Black knows about his mother's exploits."

Black Urania materialized into my mind, sticking out his tongue and winking. His countenance might be mischievous but the air around him didn't give me the same feeling. Just thinking about Black made my skin crawl and my heart constrict. Now I was remembering how badly I had tarnished Jasmine's good name and that of the Kurosakis by failing to keep Black in line.

I slumped my shoulders and face-palmed. White's eyes widened at the sight of me and she cocked her head.

"What's wrong, Cheren?" White asked worriedly. "You look like you're remembering something unpleasant."

"That's because I am," I said grumpily. "How in the hell did you befriend Black Urania, White? Granted, I know you have a knack for befriending the unlikeliest of people and Pokemon. Black, however, makes your cousin Aurelia look normal!"

"Hey!" White warned me. "Black and 'Relia are good people, Cheren! Besides, normal's overrated. I like eccentric people because they're true to themselves any day of the week. You shouldn't underestimate either Black or 'Relia; they're formidable Pokemon Trainers in their own rights."

I had never faced Black while he posed as Touya Yagami. However I figured he must be pretty strong because White had encountered him on the Battle Subway. Therefore it came as no surprise that White would vouch for him. Aurelia, on the other hand, came as quite the surprise.

"The _Unova Gazette_ never said anything about Aurelia Kaneshiro being a Pokemon Trainer," I said skeptically. "Did she become one recently?"

White stared at me as if I were an idiot.

"'Relia had collected all eight Johtonese Gym Badges and faced the Elite Four," she informed me. "Gold had allowed her to take the Indigo Plateau League Challenge even after 'Relia had lost to him. I don't know how many Gym Badges she'd collected although I do know she had endured something traumatic at Cinnabar Island. Whatever it was, it was enough for 'Relia to retire as a Pokemon Trainer and fade into obscurity."

"Thus allowing her to make a comeback as a Pokeathlete," I guessed. "Does anybody know what traumatic event she endured?"

"No one does," White shrugged. "Al used to idolize 'Relia secretly, admiring her sister for her self-discipline and tactical mindset. When 'Relia had quit Pokemon Training, Al felt as if 'Relia had no pride, honor and ambition and stopped her idolization. That might be one of the reasons why Al became a Pokemon Trainer in the first place. I'm sure another reason has to do with Gold and Soul being world-famous Pokemon Trainers."

I took my hand off the railing and roved my eyes around the country house's backyard. Jasmine and Platina both had told me never to judge a book by its cover. I already knew White's cousin was wickedly smart and socially awkward. The _Unova Gazette_ had implied this to its readers while talking with Aurelia herself merely confirmed what I'd read about in the newspaper. Her backstory did leave somewhat of an impact on me though. I suppose it was because I had seen myself in Albina and Jasmine in Aurelia.

"I won't mention any of this to Aurelia," I vowed.

"I'd rather you didn't," a relieved White said. "She gets enough flack as it is. I'm pretty sure it affects her to an extent. I feel for her honestly."

"So do I," I concurred. "Anyhow, don't you think we've done enough stargazing? Or should we stargazers stay here a little while longer?"

White maundered past me to approach Unfezant, who lifted his wings and bowed before her deeply. She reached for Unfezant's beak and patted it affectionately. I marched over to White just as she pulled her hand away from Unfezant and climbed onto his back. Once she straightened out her dress and corrected her posture, White fixed her eyes on me.

"In case you haven't guessed it yet, I'm cool now," she said reassuringly. "You helped me remember to look at the stars if I feel something might be impossible. The stars are always there to give light and guidance. They know just about anything and see everything. Plus they remain constant. The stars see that I'll get through this, so that's how I know I'll be fine."

I looked at White for a split second before heading over to Unfezant. I flung both my arms over Unfezant, pulled myself upward and sat between Unfezant's neck and White. I placed one hand on the crown of Unfezant's head and breathed deeply.

"Okay then, Unfezant," I said quietly. "How about getting us off this Juliet balcony? I'd very much like it if you were to Fly us over to the _Kinjō Gyoen_."

Unfezant returned to his original stance, cried loudly and brought out his wings. Huge stony gray feathers detached themselves from Unfezant's plumage and swirled around lazily as they descended to the patio. I drew my hand from Unfezant's head as he vaulted over the railing and took to the sky, the artificial wind blowing through my hair.

White snaked her arms around my torso and scooted closer to me. I knew White was holding on to me because she didn't want to fall off Unfezant's back. Meanwhile Unfezant pulled himself into a dive as he flew toward the patio, using his talons to land on the floor safely. The bird Pokemon craned his neck, swiveling his eyes onto me. I gulped, understanding exactly what Unfezant was saying wordlessly.

"Uh, White? We arrived at our destination, so could you kindly let go of me?" I asked my childhood friend. "Please? Thank you!"

White withdrew her arms and scooted back so that I could jump off my Unfezant. I placed my hand on top of Unfezant's head again and thanked him. Then I pulled my hand back and slid off my Pokemon, landing on my feet shakily. I turned around and saw White climbing down my Pokemon's back carefully, her hands trembling.

"What's the matter?" I wondered. "I've never seen you shake while climbing down from someplace high! Did you develop acrophobia overnight or what?"

"No, not at all!" White disagreed. "This dress is a lot shorter than the one I had worn at the Temporal Festival. I don't want to climb down fast and have you look up my dress, Cheren. What are you doing? Hurry up and look down!"

I did what White asked me, feeling as if she struck me across the face. This was _unacceptable_.

"Are you serious?" I said incredulously. "Come on, White! It's me, Cheren Kurosaki! You know full well that I'd never do something as lewd as staring up a lady's dress for my own leisure. I was brought up properly for heaven's sake! Don't you see how much I respect my female friends?"

White laughed quietly.

"Really now?" she giggled. "I seem to recall you had gotten a nosebleed when you saw Bianca in lingerie a few days ago."

My mind dug up the memory of a sleeping Bianca clothed in sexy lingerie. I remembered fainting at the realization that Bianca was no longer the sweet, innocent girl from next door anymore. Though I was pretty sure my nose didn't bleed at the sight of Bianca. I was almost a hundred percent certain of that.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" I said, unamused. "We might not be as close as we used to be, but I can still tell when you're lying. Don't you dare say it happened while I was unconscious either; you would've told me if that were the case. I'm pretty sure Bianca would've made a comment as well, White."

I couldn't take another second of looking down at the wooden floor; I snapped my head upward and glimpsed White dropping to the patio. She pirouetted around, grasping the folds of her dress. White raked her eyes over the dress, checking it for imperfections. There were none apparently because White started straightening her dress. Unfezant stared at my childhood friend as if she were a mildly interesting television program he was watching.

I approached White and Unfezant while producing a Poke Ball. I clicked open the capsule and sent a blast of scarlet light right at Unfezant. The avian Pokemon waved one wing at me as it absorbed the light and glowed. The Poke Ball pulled Unfezant into its depths and slammed shut. I stared at the Poke Ball and whispered thank you as I slid it into my slacks pocket.

"White? Cheren?" a vaguely familiar voice drifted through the night.

White and I jumped a few inches off the ground in unison, startled greatly. White was quicker to bounce back from being surprised than I was; thus it came as no surprise that White began looking through the gloom for the newcomer. Her eyes darted to a particular spot and widened. I was about to ask her what was up when a distinct slithering sound rippled from behind me.

I turned around and eyed an incredibly beautiful pinkheaded woman drifting toward us, wearing a pink ballroom dress that trailed behind her. She held a whitish-gold paper lantern in the shape of a honeycomb aloft, the firelight casting a reddish light on the delicate golden bracelets hanging around her biceps. Her hopeful face was bathed in a shaft of firelight that basked the wooden panels before her.

"Thank Arceus it's you two," Whitney Sakurada said gratefully. "With everything that's been going on, I've been a bit on edge. Anyway, what happened to your paper lanterns? They're a big part of the _Kinjō Yorugao Yokai_ soirée."

I exchanged glances with White and shrugged.

"I didn't get one," I said truthfully.

"Same here," White chimed in.

Whitney cocked her head and beamed.

"That's okay," she said brightly. "You could share the lantern's firelight with me then."

I considered Whitney.

"What's so important about the paper lanterns, Whitney?" I asked her. "Do the paper lanterns have some historical significance?"

Whitney's beam somehow grew brighter in the light of the paper lantern.

"You could say that," she said mysteriously. "I feel that it's more symbolic in nature but that's just me. I'll tell you what: let's track down Danaë so that she'll give you your own paper lanterns. Then you could form your own conclusions about the paper lanterns' significance, okay?"

I stared at White and then at Whitney before nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go find Danaë together," Whitney decided.

* * *

 **A/N: "Time Part I" is finished. I wanted to have N, Ruri, Cheren, Yvonne, Xavier and White's perspectives in this chapter, but I decided to move Yvonne, Xavier and White's perspectives to the next chapter** **. Drop a review on the way out if you wish. This is ExaltedLight signing out!**

* * *

 **Note:** I'd like to thank _Grey Muji_ , _Ai Star_ , _Mistysong451_ , _greenangel77_ , _Pennate Marauder_ , _thelittleglaceon_ , _Madam Rodoshe_ , _KsandraMallan_ , _Archnila_ , _0silverphoenix_ , _The Tainted Heart of Vegeta_ , _PrincessBlaziken_ , _Eeveemaster7_ , _stiriah_ , _SLEclipse_ , _PositiveCharm416_ , _Erika Elencia_ , _neon-green-violin-27_ , _shippofan2k,_ _ImaginationisAwesome123, Alumina, MammonDaughter,TheLightEthereal, Haru-Artemis_ , _korurin_ and _foxchick1_ for PMing me back.


End file.
